Bright, Shiny Futures
by stardust2002
Summary: After eight long years in transit, survivors of the holocaust hope to find their bright, shiny futures on Earth. What they do find surprises them all. LK,AR. Set 8 years after season 3, goes AU during Crossroads before Kara reappears. Rated T for sex.
1. Chapter 1

_** Bright, Shiny Futures **_

She pushed her way through the throng, desperate to get to the action. Kara Thrace was not one to sit by and just let things happen, particularly not when they involved the one thing she'd been waiting and hoping for for eight long years - Galactica's arrival.

"Excuse me!" she called out repeatedly, roughly pushing paparazzi aside to get to the front of the crowd. She ignored their cries of 'hey, watch where you're going lady!' and 'you don't have any more right to this story than we do!' No, it was true she wasn't a member of the media but she _did _have more right than anyone on the whole damn planet to get to the two people standing on the steps of the US legislative building - they were her family.

Bill Adama and Laura Roslin.

Fierce hands grabbed her just as she achieved freedom from the crowd. "I'm sorry lady, you're going to have to stop right there." The officer's voice was as firm as his grip.

"I_ know_ those people!" she cried. "I need to see them!" Her worst fears were being realized - the Government thought they were aliens from outer space ... a threat to the human race.

"I'm sorry. No one gets through."

"I have to! It's a mistake - those people are human!"

She became aware of a voice booming over the loudspeaker. " ... that we, the people of the United States of America will take actions to protect the world against alien threat ..."

Kara's blood froze at the President's words. He was a man known for acting first, thinking second ... if he even got that far. She had to get to them and prove they weren't aliens here to destroy the Earth before it was too late. She redoubled her efforts to escape. The officer holding her must have thought she'd given up as he'd loosened his grip on her. She pulled free and ran towards Bill and Laura like the hounds of hell were at her heels.

"Admiral!" she shouted as she ran, hoping to get his attention. "Admiral Adama! President Roslin!"

Their heads turned her way and she saw the fear in both their eyes turn to joy.

"Kara!" Adama yelled back. "Thank the Lords of Kobol!"

She ran straight into him, noting at the last minute that his hands were shackled behind his back. As were Roslin's. She hugged him like she'd never let go and she felt the return warmth from him though he couldn't reciprocate.

Another set of arms pulled her away.

"Mr. President, these people aren't aliens," she said, cringing inwardly as she heard her voice echoing through the loudspeakers.

"How do you know that young lady?" he asked.

"They're human - from the other side of the galaxy. They're part of the legend of Kobol and the Twelve Colonies."

"How do you know that?"

"I was one of them," she said simply. "Something brought me here ahead of the others, but we're all from the same place and time."

The President nodded almost imperceptibly and men in black surrounded her.

"It's true!" she pushed on, knowing what was coming. "I've lived on Earth for eight years, I'm no different than any of you. Neither are they."

"Can you prove that?" His voice was still defiant but there was a hit of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do a DNA test," she begged. "It'll prove we're all human."

"We'll tell you everything," Roslin added. "It's a long story," she went on.

"The stuff of legends," Adama muttered under his breath.

" ... but we're willing to tell you where we started from and how we got here."

"The President seemed to consider her words carefully before nodding at his men to take them away.

"People of Earth. We, the United States of America have on our soil, people who claim to be human and insist they've come from elsewhere in the galaxy. They say they don't wish to harm us. You can be rest assured that we will keep them secure until we've verified their story ..."

The doors closed behind them and there was silence in the large hallway. No words were spoken till the three of them were locked in a small cell.

"Kara, I never thought we'd see you again," Adama said warmly, traces of wetness at the corners of his eyes. "We thought you were dead."

" 'Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated', " she quoted, a lopsided smile lighting up her face.

"Thank the Gods!" The exclamation was heartfelt.

Outside, a mann with a small girl in his arms and an older boy clinging to his hand did his best to put on a brave face.

"It's okay, mommy's going to be just fine. They'll ask her some questions and then she'll come back home to us."

"Promise?" the little boy with the solemn blue eyes asked, face turning up to meet the man's.

"I promise."

"How the hell did you get here?" Laura Roslin's first words were predictable and they made Kara smile. She shrugged.

"I have no idea. One second I was flying head on into an electrical storm and everything went black. I honestly thought I was dead. Then I crash landed here. I've done some research but never figured out exactly what happened."

"If you had to guess?" Roslin prompted.

Adama gave her a narrow-eyed glance and Kara was reminded suddenly of how much he hated guessing. There were a lot of things she'd likely forgotten about him over the years.

"Wormhole. Best explanation I've ever been able to come up with. Not that it explains anything."

Roslin nodded, curiosity sated for the moment.

"You've been here eight years," Adama mused. "Ever since you disappeared and we though you'd died. What's happened to you since then? What have you been doing?"

"It's a long story." She waved it aside. "I'll tell you all about it later. What happened to _you_ while I was gone? Is everyone okay? Is Lee ..." She stopped, the words frozen on her lips.

"He's fine. Locked up at another facility with everyone else."

She sighed, tension dropping away from her shoulders. She'd so feared ... not that he couldn't take care of himself but she hadn't been there to watch his back and she'd felt that loss keenly. When the news had broken that a fleet of alien ships had landed on Earth, she'd known at once who they were and her heart had already begun the prayer for survivors, hoping against hope that Lee and his father had been among them.

Earth had proven to be a lucky place for her it seemed.

"I hope you've got some pull with the local government so we can get out of here soon," Roslin said, giving their cramped quarters a dirty look.

Kara laughed. "Uh, not really. I'm not the most diplomatic person around if you recall. And the few people I told the truth to when I arrived didn't believe me and threatened to lock me up as being crazy, so I just tried to blend in the best I could." Her cheeks began to heat up under Roslin's scrutiny. "You shouldn't have to worry long, the DNA tests will prove you're human and they'll let you go." She sounded braver than she felt.

"I certainly hope so," Adama said gruffly. "I'm not fond of being locked up like a prisoner."

"Aw come on, the brig isn't so bad," Kara teased, trying to make light of the situation. "Why do you think I spent so much time there?"

"Privacy?" Roslin muttered, having seen how cramped the pilots quarters had been. Kara snickered.

"I've done my time in the brig girl, probably spent as much time there in my youth as you did. I prefer five star hotel accomodations now though."

"Once they let us go I can promise you the best," Kara said solemnly. "Cross my heart."

"I'll hold you to that," Roslin countered, pretty face breaking into a smile.

The approaching sound of feet ended the moment of jocularity. A guard opened the cell and ushered in a white lab-coated individual with an assortment of medical paraphernalia.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked, no sign of amusement on her face.

"I will," Kara volunteered, and proffered her arm for the impending blood test. Adama and Roslin both followed suit, not a word spoken during the entire proceeding.

"When will you get the results?" Kara asked quickly as the nurse made to leave.

"Two hours," she replied, not looking back as she exited the cell.

"That's not so bad," Kara said encouragingly, noting the dark look on both of her companions faces.

"It's better than eight years," Adama conceded grudgingly, pulling up the one chair and offering it to Roslin. She took it and smiled at him graciously but Kara could tell she was not at all amused by the situation.

Neither was she, truth be told.

The constant pacing was driving him crazy.

Lee watched as Galen Tyrol made what had to have been his ten-thousandth circuit around the cell that currently housed them. "How many times?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Six thousand four hundred and twenty six."

"Hmm. Feels like more," he murmured, irritation creasing his face. "Stop it already."

"Can't. Have to do something."

"And wearing out the soles of your boots is going to help us how?"

Tyrol gave him a dirty look. "At least I'm doing something_ Mister_ Adama. Not just sitting around on my ass ..."

"I'm thinking dammit!" Lee said angrily, getting to his feet quickly. "What am I supposed to do? Make up some crazy-ass plan to break out of here and save everyone's lives? That's Starbuck's forte, not mine!"

His face fell suddenly. He hadn't spoken her name, her _callsign_, aloud in years. Almost since quitting the military. He'd whispered her name,_ Kara_, when he was alone in the dark, like a mantra, almost believing that if he said it often enough he could change the past and she'd be alive and with him again.

He sat heavily, pressing his lips together and locking his arms around his pulled-up knees. It wasn't gentlemanly but then again who needed to be gentlemanly when you were stuck in a POW camp, overseen by a group of people who thought you were hostile aliens come to take over their planet?

"Hey, hey, we have to stick together if we want to beat this," Helo said, stepping into the conflict, hands outstretched. "Didn't we learn that fighting against the Cylons all these years? United we stand."

"Yeah, but who ever thought that we humans would turn out to be our enemies?" Hotdog's voice was dry.

"Remember Baltar?" Tyrol shot Lee a dirty look as he spoke. "Oh that's right, _some_ of us didn't believe he was the enemy."

Helo turned on him. "And some of us don't believe the Cylons are all our enemies either," he said coldly.

"Godsfrakkingdammit! How did you people ever unite long enough to win a war?" Sam shook his head. "Bunch of bickering idiots."

"It's called close quarters Sam," Lee said wearily, staring off into the hills.

"We lived in close quarters for a decade, some longer, don't you think we're used to being in each other's faces?"

"That's the point. We lived like sardines for too long. The hope when we reached Earth was that we would spread out. Have privacy and a space of our own, not be locked together in even closer quarters, under threat of death with no way to fight back."

"Who says we can't do anything but sit here and wait to die?" Tyrol argued. "Let's find a way out."

Lee sighed wearily. "I heard one of the guards talking as they escorted us in. This is one of the most secure facilities in the world. There's no escape."

"Try! Think of something!"

"How?"

"You used to be a fighter pilot. You came up with plans on the fly all the time." The Chief's mouth twitched in a smile at the unwitting pun.

Lee rose to his feet rapidly. "I'm not a pilot anymore! I'm a lawyer now, not a frakking escape artist! Any skills I might have had would only be useful in the cockpit. I haven't got any frakking idea how to break out of this Godsdamned jail so I'm going to sit and wait to be let out, okay?"

He knew he was being too antagonistic and that Tyrol was just worried for his family but he couldn't help himself. Just thinking about Kara, the fact that she hadn't made it to Earth with them - no bright shiny future for her - was enough to send his soul back into the abyss he'd fallen into when she'd died. He'd pulled himself out inch by inch with Romo Lampkin's help and guidance but he'd never quite returned to the man he'd once been. He couldn't - a vital part of him was gone forever and without it he might survive but living was impossible.

They stood face to face, hostility mounting till Helo walked between them, breaking eye contact. "Let's all just stand down okay? Before we start tearing each other's throats out. No one likes being locked up. No one likes being away from their families," he looked meaningfully at Tyrol, "and no one likes the fact that the brothers and sisters we'd hoped would welcome us with open arms think we're the enemy. But the Admiral and President have served us well and we can trust them to do everything in their power to get us out of here. In the meantime everybody just chill."

There was silence for a moment as people drank in the wisdom of Helo's words. Then a quiet voice spoke. "It's hard to chill when it's so frakking hot here."

A ripple of laughter broke the tension. "I know what you mean. I'm sweating buckets," came another.

More laughter. Helo sat down beside Lee and exhaled slowly.

"Thanks man," Lee said softly, still looking straight ahead, apparently at the scenery on the other side of the chain-link fence.

Helo just nodded, lips drawn into a thin line, the moment's tension already forgotten in his worry for his wife and daughter.

Galen Tyrol began pacing again. "Six thousand four hundred and twenty seven, six thousand four hundred and twenty eight ..."

_** TBC **_

A/N: It's another year and I've decided to try again. The Light Inside Your Dreams has been giving me problems lately and so I've put it aside for the moment and been working on a different story. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Bright, Shiny Futures Chapter Two**_

The sound of approaching footsteps stilled their conversation. It had waned now and again but Kara had worked to keep it going, both because she wanted to know every little thing about what had happened in her absence and because if she didn't control the conversation she was afraid they'd press her for details on her own life. She knew she'd have to spill them eventually but she wasn't ready yet. She needed more time.

The Vice President stood just outside the bars. "Your blood tests have all come out positive. It seems you're human," he said.

_We tried to tell you that,_ Roslin thought with some acerbity, but held her tongue. She was enough of a politician to know not to antagonize the opposition with sarcastic comments when she was at a disadvantage.

"Are you going to let us go?" Adama asked.

"Well this young lady is free to go." He motioned at Kara. "Her identity checks out."

"I can vouch for them," Kara offered quickly. Both gave her quick smiles of gratitude.

"The President has agreed to let you out but you will remain under constant surveillance."

Roslin's eyebrow twitched.

"Think of it like having your own personal marine guard," Kara whispered.

"We will be transferring you to a safe location for debriefing."

"That just sounds like another prison to me." Adama's doubts couldn't stay hidden.

"It is, in effect," Kara explained. "But it's a five-star prison so you'll get to enjoy the finer things while you're there."

The Vice President nodded his head in agreement.

"What about the others?" Kara asked.

"They're being held at another facility."

"Guantanamo?"

He nodded.

"Let them go too. Please."

"You're willing to vouch for them as well?"

"Yes."

"You know every single person there?"

"Well no, but I know a lot of them personally. We traveled together for several years."

"The President will need verification of their identity and proof of humanity before letting them go free."

"Let me go talk to them - I can be the liaison between you and them," Kara begged.

The Vice President nodded. "Very well. Guards will escort you to your temporary home," he said, looking back at Adama and Roslin.

"I want to go with you to see the others," Adama demanded. His request was summarily denied. "I'm not going _anywhere _till I know they're okay."

Kara laid a hand on his arm and their eyes met in understanding. "I'll take care of it," she said softly. "I'll make sure he's okay. You have my word."

Roslin nodded at him and he backed down. "Okay," he whispered. "Take care ..."

"I will." She threw her arms around him again, reveling in the fatherly warmth as his arms, now free of the handcuffs, encircled her. How she'd missed it!

She gave Roslin a hug as well and the older woman returned it rather stiffly.

"Let's go," the Vice President said, bidding one of the guards to open the cell. They exited but Kara hung back a moment as the others walked away.

"May I have my phone back? I need to make a call before we go."

Adama moved slightly closer to the woman beside him as they walked, and took her hand in his. "It'll be okay," he whispered, knowing despite her bravado she still needed reassurance. She flashed him a grateful look as they continued.

Kara hung back still, trying to be as discreet as possible with her call.

"Hi."

"I miss you all too."

"They've let me go and are taking the others in for debriefing."

"I want to but they need me to talk to the others."

"Guantanamo Bay."

"I know! Like they're terrorists or something."

"I have to go Michael. You know why."

"Hopefully I'll be back tomorrow. Could you cancel my morning class for me?"

"Give them a hug and kiss for me."

"I can't, I have to go now."

"I love you too."

She flipped her cell phone shut and stuck it in the handbag the guard had also returned her upon leaving the cell.

Adama felt his heart constrict as he overheard her last words - _'I love you' S_he'd moved on. That wasn't going to sit well with Lee. He'd tried to move on after her death but he'd suffered as greatly at her loss as she had over Zak's and had ended up failing miserably.

He studied her as they walked, noting what he hadn't before in his surprise and excitement at finding her alive. She was different. There was a maturity about her that she'd never had before. Could have just been age but he didn't think so. It was the sort of maturity that came with responsibility ... with a family to care for. He'd seen the change in Helo and in Tyrol and Cally, and several others since Kara's disappearance.

His gaze flicked down to her hands and saw what he'd feared to find - a wedding ring. She was married - probably had children, and the person she'd called and said 'I love you' to was likely her husband. No, Lee was not going to have an easy time with this. He had a longtime girlfriend that he'd briefly talked of marriage with but Adama knew as soon as Kara was in the picture again things would become cloudy. They always did. Always had and probably always would. Kara was Lee's Achilles Heel - the one thing Adama was sure Lee felt he shouldn't want yet she was the one thing he'd always wanted above all else.

He sighed rather loudly, catching Roslin's attention. He nodded very slightly down at Kara's hand. Her eyes widened as she took it in. He knew she'd be surprised - Lee and Laura had occasionally had their falling outs but on the whole had been very close. She knew him as well as anyone. She must have known he'd always been in love with Kara Thrace.

As the guards pulled them in separate directions - Adama and Roslin being led down the corridor that led to the private hotel they were about to be ensconced in, and Kara to the elevator which would take her to a waiting taxi, Kara caught the Old Man's eye.

"Don't worry sir, I'll take care of everything."

Adama nodded, allowing a small smile to grace his face. It wasn't her fault Lee was going to fall apart. Eight years was a long time. She'd probably figured they were never coming and had finally moved on with her life. He couldn't blame her for that. "I know," he said softly. "Tell Lee ... tell him ..."

She nodded. "I will," she whispered, saving him from uttering those three words that were so hard for him to say aloud.

"And Kara, be careful."

** XXXXX**

"Forty five, forty six, forty seven, forty eight, forty nine ... fifty." Lee let himself collapse to the ground, sweat pouring down his temples.

"Nice job Adama."

He glanced up at Sam. "You should have joined me Anders." He'd just finished the third of three sets of fifty push-ups. Two-handed then one-handed with the left and one-handed with the right.

"Are you kidding me? In this heat? No way man."

"Wimp."

"Masochist."

They grinned at one another as Lee sat. Somehow, in Kara's death, they'd bonded in a way they never would have been able to if she'd lived. Two males fighting for the same female, one on home turf, one not. It had been a difficult struggle for them to work together till after she'd died when their mutual grief had brought them together. They'd grieved together, mourned her together, gotten drunk together and somehow had forged a solid friendship.

Lee sat back and exhaled, wiping the sweat from his eyes. Sam sat down beside him. "Do you think they're going to kill us?" he asked prosaically, not bothering with preamble. His voice was nearly a whisper.

Lee swallowed hard. "Not right away."

"Gods. Torture you think?"

Lee looked at him, gaze level. "I think they're going to get as much information out of us as they can,_ then _they're going to kill us."

Sam shook his head. "I can't believe it."

Lee shrugged. "It's what we would do with the enemy. And have," he added, a sudden vivid picture of himself and Kara tag-team interrogating Leoben Conoy. Despair crept over him like an icy fog at the thought of her. He shivered despite the heat.

"You okay?" Sam asked, noticing the change in the other man's demeanor.

"Yeah, fine," Lee answered, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the memories.

Sam touched his shoulder briefly in a gesture of sympathy and understanding.

"It just never gets easier, you know? I try to move on but every time I think of her ..."

"It's love," Sam said after a pause. "The two of you were always meant to be together. I know she felt that way too, even if she couldn't admit it." Lee sniffed and Sam wasn't sure if it was in disbelief or sorrow. "If the situation were reversed I'd bet anything she wouldn't have forgotten you."

Lee leaned his head back against the fence. "I wish I could let go. I wish I could just forget her."

"You don't want to forget her Adama. She was a remarkable woman and she deserves to be remembered."

"Yeah, you're right. She really was something special, even if she was a pain in the ass most of the time." He smiled weakly. "I just wish I could think about her without it hurting so damn much."

There were no words Sam could say to that, so they just sat in companionable silence.

** XXXXX**

Kara was almost exhausted to the point of collapse, adrenaline the only thing carrying her through. She'd spent most of the plane ride being interrogated by agents who, despite their silence, obviously didn't believe her story.

She sighed heavily and leaned her head back into the pillowed seat. "I'm telling the truth. I know it's a strange story but it's all true. We're all human just like you and after our homeworlds were destroyed the only thing we wanted was to find Earth and live peacefully without being hunted down and annihilated."

"Uh huh."

She closed her eyes and began a long string of mental curses, some forgotten since her military days. If only she could open her eyes and this would all turn out to have been a dream! _Is that what you really want Kara? Do you want to erase the last couple of days and go back to your life with Michael and the kids and always keep wondering if Galactica would show up someday or if they'd been destroyed? Or do you want the whole thing to have been a dream and wake up back on Galactica, stuck in a life you hated and wished you could find some way out of?_

No, neither of those options appealed to her. The first was close as, though she'd missed Galactica and it's crew, she'd made a home and was happy here. But the chance to see Lee again, alive and here on the same planet? It was impossible to resist. She'd wanted this moment to come for so long ... she just wished they could cut out all the politics and just get to the bright, shiny futures they'd hoped for._ What about your bright shiny future with Michael? Or is a bright shiny future with Lee what you _really_ want?_

She pushed those thoughts away quickly. She'd thought about them many times but as it had always remained an academic question and not reality she'd never had to come up with a concrete answer. Now that she was faced with the prospect of making that decision her mind was shutting off and letting instinct take over._ What if he's still married to Dee? What if he has a family too? And what about Sam? After being missing and presumed dead for eight years does that make the marriage null and void? Is he even alive still? _So many questions ... the answers would soon be forthcoming. She gripped the arms of her seat tightly, nervousness making her stomach feel nauseous.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be beginning our descent shortly and anticipate landing within fifteen minutes."

The moment of reckoning would soon be here. She wasn't sure if the fluttering in her stomach was fear at the thought of the future or anticipation at seeing Lee again after all these long years.

** XXXXX**

The clang of the lock startled everyone as the guard opened the door to the building.

"Which one of you is Lee Adama?"

Lee stood slowly, back scratching against the fence on the way up. "I am," he said, almost lazily. Those who knew him well knew in fact that that he was anything but lazy. Though he'd sat unmoving and unspeaking for hours and now appeared to have given up, he had a plan and was forcing himself to be as relaxed as he could while executing it. "What do you want with me?"

"Someone wants to talk to you."

"_Someone _meaning one of your guards?" He hadn't yet moved a step forwards.

The guard shook his head but didn't elucidate. "Come," was all he said.

Lee obeyed without further questions, assuming the person he'd be seeing was his father or perhaps Laura Roslin.

What he saw the moment he stepped into the room was something that knocked the breath right out of him. Though he'd had many surprises come his way during the previous decade and he'd managed to roll with them, this was one he would never have been prepared to face, even if someone would have warned him.

The person standing before him in the drab, grey room was colourful and vibrant. Breathing, smiling ..._ alive._

Kara.

Her eyes were filled with joy and love. "Hi Lee."

_** TBC **_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Bright, Shiny Futures Chapter Three**_

Lee had imagined this moment a thousand times in his imagination - what if she hadn't actually died and they'd ended up face to face again? In every fantasy he'd done what he always wanted to do - taken her in his arms, kissed her and told her he loved her.

Reality ended up hopelessly lacking.

All he could do was stand numbly and stare at her, mouth hanging open, unable to move. His heart was the only part of him that still seemed to be functioning, beating wildly as though it desperately wanted out of his chest.

His mouth finally got in gear. "Kara?"

The expression on his face was priceless. She wished she had a camera to capture it. But underneath the confusion, surprise and disbelief his skin was paling fast. She was afraid he might pass out from the shock.

"It really is me," she said softly.

His eyes studied her for a moment, roaming up and down as if trying to take it all in. Then they blazed to life as they met hers again, causing a sudden warmth to flood her body.

"Kara!" he flew across the room and embraced her, lifting her bodily off the ground and causing her hair to fly. His arms encircled her tightly, almost crushing her ribs, but she didn't care. Breathing wasn't necessary - all she needed to live was right here holding her as if he'd never let go.

After what seemed like an eternity and more he loosened his grip and held her slightly out in front of him, eyes looking her up and down. He shook his head. "How can this be? You died. I _saw_ your Viper explode."

She felt herself tearing up as he spoke. His voice was low and hoarse ... as filled with unshed tears as his glistening eyes were.

"I don't know what happened Lee." She blinked repeatedly, trying to keep her own tears at bay. "It all went dark and when I woke up I was here. My Viper was gone."

"It was in a million pieces, scattered throughout the atmosphere." His voice finally broke and the tears came flooding down his cheeks. "Oh Kara, I've missed you."

He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely, eight years worth of hunger nearly overwhelming her.

Her first instinct was to pull back - she was married, this shouldn't be happening! But his lips were hot and insistent on hers and his hands held her so tightly _possessively_ that she felt herself unable to resist. The instant heat that flared between them shocked her - could they still feel this way after all these years apart? Her bones began a slow melt as the temperature between them grew.

With great effort she tore herself away. They were still nose to nose, breathing heavily - sharing each other's breath.

Lee lifted a hand to her face and stroked back the stray blonde strands that were hanging in her eyes. "It's like a dream come true. It's a miracle."

At that moment she felt her heart tear in two.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she said determinedly over the lump in her throat. He nodded, hope shining in his eyes like a beacon.

Oh Gods, what was she going to do?

** XXXXX**

It took hours. Hours of interrogation, both with Kara in the room and with her in the next room, watching through the two-way mirror. Lee had been the first to be questioned, being that he was the highest ranking officer present. The questioning had been rigorous and he'd had to give a blood sample for analysis. Next had come a man named Carter Paull, the Vice President under Roslin. Kara wondered what had happened to Zarek till she remembered eight years had gone by and many things could and probably had changed in that amount of time.

Many other men and women at random were DNA tested and questioned as well. It had ended up being a very long day.

The slight grinding of the door awakened her from a light sleep. She lifted her head off her arms and sat up straight, groaning inwardly at the kink in her neck.

"So ...?" she pressed. "Are you satisfied? Can they go now?"

"Their tests all came back positive. They're all human," the Vice President answered grudgingly, "but no one seems to have any identification papers on them."

"Well of course they wouldn't," Kara said, exasperation creeping into her voice. "They got off their ships expecting to be welcomed. Why would they need ID? Besides, our homeworlds were destroyed in a surprise attack. Most people who managed to get away came with only the clothes on their backs and whatever family members they could bring with them. I'm sure no one thought of grabbing their identification."

"Has there been nothing done in the what ... " He consulted his notes. " ... ten years you've supposedly been on the run? No new form of ID created for the survivors?"

"There's a bit of a paper shortage in space you know," she bit back, getting angrier by the second. "And we were running for our lives. Even when the enemy _wasn't _directly behind us shooting our asses off we were busy trying to survive. Feeding forty thousand people isn't easy out in space."

"Forty thousand?" He consulted his notes again. "There are only just over seventeen thousand here."

She grew solemn. "Well there were about forty thousand when I was there last ... I guess there have been some losses since I left." A sudden vivid image of Roslin erasing the survivor board and lowering the number by one after she'd gone came to her. Lee and his father were looking on, tears in their eyes. Hers began to sting.

He gave her a look in which sympathy wasn't lacking. "I'll give the President a call and see what we can do."

She nodded, waiting till he'd left the room before wiping at her eyes. What was she going to do? There was a part of her that just wanted to forget the last eight years and pick up where she and Lee had left off. It was obvious from his response that not only had he not forgotten her and moved on _like you did,_ he was still in love with her. _I didn't forget him and move on! _her subconscious flashed back at her. _ I still love him as much now as I ever did! _ But there was another part of her that knew that picking up with Lee was a bad idea. Not only for her family whom she loved and cherished, but for herself as well. She'd worked through a lot and had finally put a lot of things behind her, learning how to let go of the baggage and stay focused on the future. She knew that her relationship with Lee was a volatile one, prone to explosive emotions, mountain-peak highs and bottom-of-the-ocean lows, and that picking up where they'd left off would start them up on that destructive cycle of passion and despair again - one that only had one ending.

Devastation for all.

She couldn't put her family through that. She'd worked so hard to become a stable, even-tempered parent and she wasn't going to let herself be drawn down that dark path of emotional turmoil again. She fiddled with the ring on her finger. She'd made a vow to make this relationship work. And she had, despite the fact that Lee had never been far from her thoughts and dreams.

She sighed and pushed those thoughts away for the moment. She needed to focus on getting them out of hack first before dealing with the personal crisis she knew was about to drop on her like an anvil.

XXXXX

Lee walked back out into the open enclosure, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Which, in a way he had. Kara's ghost had been living with him since her apparent death - always whispering in his ear as he flew, taunting him about his precision with the flight schedules and endless mountains of paperwork ... invading his every thought and dream when the lights shut off for the night.

"Are you okay?" Helo was the first to notice Lee's shocked face. He looked him up and down. Other than the fact that he looked as if he'd been struck dumb, Lee seemed fine. Wasn't physical torture then.

Lee nodded and tried to focus his eyes on Helos' face. It wasn't working - all he could see was Kara standing before him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look a little rough around the edges ..."

"It's Kara," Lee finally blurted out, tongue suddenly coming unstuck. "She's alive! She's here!" His face came to life again as it had when she'd been there in front of him.

Helo and Sam glanced at one another. This wasn't good. Everyone who knew Lee well knew he'd never gotten over her death. There had never been closure - their relationship had been severed like a cut-off head. He'd never even gotten to say a proper goodbye. The fact that he was hallucinating and imagining he saw Kara didn't come as a surprise to either of them but it did bode ill. It meant he'd probably been tortured mentally - perhaps they'd used some sort of drugs to gain control of his mind and make him see what they wanted him to see.

"It's okay Adama. You'll be fine," Sam said gently.

Lee turned on him fiercely. "Don't patronize me! I know you think I'm crazy or delusional but I tell you she was_ there_. Just as surely as you're standing in front of me right now. I held her in my arms - I frakking _kissed_ her!"

Helo saw the briefest flash of jealousy in Sam's eyes before it vanished. He wondered afterwards if he'd even seen it at all. "Are you _sure_?" he asked Lee intently.

"One hundred percent positive. _She's here_."

The look in Lee's eyes was one Sam hadn't seen in a long, long time. They'd been buddies since shortly after Kara's death and since then Sam had seen the good days and the bad come and go. He'd watched the relief on Lee's face at the dissolution of his marriage to Dee and wondered had Kara had still been alive if she'd have had the same look if he'd divorced her instead of steadfastly staying with her as he had. He'd watched Lee throw himself back into work with a vengeance when it seemed he had nothing else to live for, and he'd seen Lee perk up with the new woman in his life. But even through all of that - eight years worth of living, he'd never seen that look of pure joy and happiness at being alive.

_Don't be jealous_, he reproached himself as he instinctively felt the old _'she's mine'_ possessiveness kick in. _You loved her but she loved him. He still loves her and maybe now is the time for them to work it out properly. _ He focused his thoughts to Tory, glancing down at the ring on his finger. He'd turned to her out of blind need when Kara's death had rocked him so hard. But something had slowly developed between them. Something more than just sex. He chuckled inwardly at the irony of it - he'd done exactly as Kara had with him all those years ago on Caprica. It seemed they weren't that much different after all.

"I hope you're right man," he said, clapping Lee on the shoulder in a friendly way. "It would be fantastic to see her again."

On that note the door opened, causing all eyes to turn and stare. Kara Thrace stood there, eyes surveying the small space so many men were sharing.

At first the entire compound hushed then voices began to break through.

'Holy frak, she's alive!'

'It's Starbuck!'

'It can't be Starbuck, she's dead.'

'What is it then, her evil twin?'

'Lords of Kobol, how did you get here?'

Her mouth split into a wide grin at the smiles of recognition from those she'd known and cared about so long ago.

Helo was the first to run to her and scoop her up in his arms. "Oh my Gods Thrace - this is incredible!" He hugged her hard then, as Lee had, held her in front of him to look her up and down. "You sure you're not a Cylon? 'Cause you look pretty damn good for someone who exploded into millions of pieces."

She was swarmed by dozens of others, even people she'd never known personally but who were a part of Galactica's team. She was passed from one embrace to another, constantly answering their questions as best she could but throughout it all her eyes were glued to the blue ones shining like a beacon from behind the crowd.

_** TBC **_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Four**_

Kara was overwhelmed by emotion. She even cried - once she was in private anyway - something she very rarely did. She'd thought all of this was behind her. Eight years was a long time and she'd mourned those she'd loved and lost and done her best to move on. She'd had to - her baby had needed her.

In her heart the knowledge that Galactica wouldn't be coming was almost a certainty but though she'd always known there was a chance they'd show up one day, she felt confident that she'd grown past that and was happy in her new life. When and if they came, she'd say hello, find out how things were going and go back home to her family. She wasn't prepared for the onslaught of feelings that would take her straight back into the past.

The door swung open and Lee was ushered in. He strode confidently towards her but stopped as though stricken when she put her hands up to wipe her teary eyes.

There was a gold band on the fourth finger - a _wedding_ band. Just like the one he'd worn so long ago.

The smile Kara had been trying to force out against the tears wavered when she saw the light in his eyes turn dark. Her brow furrowed and their eyes met. She didn't have to ask.

"You're wearing a wedding ring." His voice was lifeless, as though he was pronouncing something sombre and dark. Like her death.

"Lee, I ..." Words faltered for a moment. "I can explain."

"You're married?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Neither of them moved but it was as though they'd each taken a step back. The chasm between them grew, as it always had, and Kara felt as though someone had placed a chunk of ice on the back of her neck.

The Vice President must have noticed the growing tension as he then stepped forward and became an active participant in the tableux.

"The President has authorized me to let the first fifty we've tested go. We will escort them back to Washington to be housed while appropriate identification and decisions regarding their future can be made."

"Decisions regarding their future?" Kara pulled herself out of Lee's stare with an effort. "What do you mean?"

"Figuring out whether or not they will become US citizens or be sent elsewhere. You must be aware we have a rather strict policy on immigration and we're not willing to allow seventeen thousand people to just come on in."

"Where are you going to send them then?" Kara knew she sounded belligerent and argumentative but she couldn't keep it out of her voice. These were _her_ people after all.

"Canada has agreed to take a portion of them and we're in negotiations with Australia as well. These people appear to speak English so we'd like to stick to those places where English is the prime language."

"Nice of you to help the transition," she murmured grudgingly. She felt a twinge of remorse at her words. It wasn't his fault - he might be the Vice President of the most powerful country on the planet but it was more or less a figurehead position. He had no real power - that had been taken away when the previous VP had been booted from office. He'd been found to be the puppetmaster pulling the strings behind the show and had been summarily removed from his position. The new VP was an able politician but was given no real power to work with so as to prevent more scandals.

"The language isn't quite the same but it's awfully similar. What about the others?" she asked.

"They will continue to be detained until they've been questioned and tested."

She nodded. He'd only confirmed what she was already certain of. But what was going to happen when they tested Sharon? And Hera? And had Helo and Sharon had more children since she'd been gone? If so, what about them? She wasn't sure how she could explain them to the government without sounding like a crackpot or worse. But when they discovered a bunch of the people she'd sworn were human weren't, retribution was sure to come, to her as well as to them.

Unless of course they didn't find out ... regular blood tests might not detect Cylons. Baltar had created a specific test to detect Cylon blood but even it had failed and Sharon had slipped through undetected. Maybe they would get lucky ...

"I'd like you to take me to my father." Lee broke into her thoughts suddenly. His words were cool and matter-of-fact.

"Of course. Our transport will leave in an hour. I'll make sure you get a room at the hotel with your father and the woman."

"You could stay with me." The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to kick herself. _Oh Gods Kara, what do you think you're doing?_

Lee's eyes met hers briefly. "I think it's best if I don't." He looked away.

"You'll come visit though?" She knew it sounded like she was begging but she couldn't help it. This couldn't be the end of their contact after so many years of waiting. It couldn't be!

"Of course," he said politely. He turned to the Vice President. "May I speak with the others who aren't being released? I'd like to let them know what's going on. They may be a little more ... pleasant about it if it comes from someone they know."

"Of course."

Lee turned and headed out the way he'd come, guard in tow. Kara felt her heart shatter.

He didn't want to talk to her anymore. It was over.

XXXXX

Sam fell into step with Helo as he paced the tiny compound.

"What's wrong man?" he asked quietly as the two of them strolled around the perimeter.

They did a full circuit before Helo answered. "Who says anything's wrong?"

"I do."

Helo stopped and turned towards him, a bemused expression on his face. "Who died and put you in charge?"

"I did."

Well that was one thing Helo had always had to admit about Sam - he had confidence (some called it arrogance) in spades.

"So, what's bothering you?"

Helo swallowed uncomfortably. "It's Sharon and the girls. Sharon is a Cylon and the girls are mixed. What happens when they get their blood tested and it's discovered they're not human?" His voice had dropped to barely a whisper. Sam wondered why since everyone knew about Sharon. Perhaps there were some civilians who didn't or had just forgotten over the years, though that was hard to imagine given the relentless with which their enemy had pursued and destroyed them. Maybe Helo just didn't like admitting to himself. He treated Sharon as though she was completely human - always had - and maybe in his mind she'd ceased to be made of metal and circuits and had become the woman he'd fallen in love with all those years ago when he'd believed her to be flesh and bone just like everyone else. It was hard to know with him - Helo had become a fairly close friend in recent years but Sam still didn't feel like he knew him very well. He was a man who played his cards close to his chest - closer than most and though he knew several who liked to play the game that way and were damn good at it, Helo had them beat.

"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it," Sam said.

"Yeah, but the women and children are in a separate area. How are we going to know when they're being tested? We wait for these guys to come rushing in with guns blazing, shooting before they ask questions?"

Sam shrugged, wishing there was something more he could do to help. "I guess we'll have to trust that Kara, the Admiral and Roslin will be able to deal with the situation and make sure it's understood that they're not the enemy." His heart beat faster as he said Kara's name. _Stop it, _he chastised himself. _She's not yours anymore._ He fingered his wedding ring absently, wondering how Tory was doing. he hoped they'd both be tested and let go soon to begin the bright, shiny future they'd talked of so often.

He slapped Helo on the back in a comradely fashion. "Cheer up. It'll all work out, I just know it. And if it doesn't, well we can fight them and win. We did it with the Cylons, we can do it again."

"Hmm," Helo sighed. "Except I've a feeling humans would make a much tougher enemy to beat."

Sam tilted his head to one side, as if lost in thought. "Perhaps you're right. But at least _they_ can't resurrect."

XXXXX

Kara boarded the plane last. Well except for the guards.

People had assumed she and Lee were going to sit together and so no one had taken the seat beside him. Everyone knew the legends of Starbuck and Apollo (already legendary in their own lifetimes) and knew that this reunion was something special. No one had to say it aloud - she could see it in their faces.

She walked slowly down the aisle and stopped at the one empty seat. As she sat, she felt Lee's eyes on her but when she turned to meet them he'd already looked away and was staring out the window.

Fine. She'd wait him out. She hadn't read him wrong - he'd been astounded to find her alive and he did still love her. Even if his earlier actions hadn't proven it the cold shoulder she was now getting did. Jealousy didn't suit Lee and right now it was emanating off him in smoldering waves.

She could wait. Eventually he'd have something to say. He always did.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence. As Kara had predicted, Lee was the one who broke it.

"How long?" he said quietly, still facing out the window.

"I beg your pardon?" His words didn't quite mesh with the scenario she'd been playing out in her head.

"How long?" he repeated dully. "How long did it take you to remarry?"

"We got married three years ago," she answered, eyes fixed on the seat in front of her.

"So it took you five years to forget us and move on."

Their conversation was low but tense. No one could have overheard their words but Kara felt the bitterness of them clearly.

"Yeah, I tried to move on. But that doesn't mean I ever forgot you," she replied, feeling the anger build within her. "It's been eight years Lee, what did you expect, to find me exactly the same as you'd last seen me?"

He finally faced her. "I didn't expect to find you at all!" he said explosively, still in a whisper. "It changes everything."

Their eyes locked hotly and she felt all the old anger, frustration and worthlessness she'd put behind her welling back up inside.

"I did what I had to do. After five years of waiting I had to assume you weren't coming. I had to do what was best for me."

"You always do," he said, disgust colouring his words. "It's what you're best at."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she hissed, fury locking her body rigidly.

"Taking care of number one was always your first priority. It's good to see_ some_ things never change."

She glared at him for a moment then turned away. "You don't even know me anymore so stop judging me. You're no better than I am. I'm sure once you got over the fact that I wasn't there to kick around anymore you went merrily on with your life." She smiled, bitterness twisting it into more of a grimace. "You and Dee have a nice big family by now?"

He glared at her for a moment before speaking. "We got divorced a long time ago." His voice was tight, angry. He turned to face the window again.

Kara knew she was upsetting him but she couldn't resist the urge to keep pushing. "You didn't answer the question. Any kids?"

His head snapped around angrily to face her again. "No." His eyes were ice cold. "Things fell apart after you died ... supposedly died, and they never quite worked out again after that."

"Oh." She shrank back into the seat, suddenly feeling sorry she'd asked.

"That's what you wanted to hear, right? You've always wanted my life to be miserable while you're happy so now you've got what you wanted." He threw himself back against the seat and stared out the window, willing the tears to stay back. He knew he shouldn't be acting this way. He had no claim over her - never had had, and she was free to make her own choices. But there was something inside that just wouldn't stop - he'd spoken before he'd thought and a part of him rejoiced when he knew he'd struck and blow and hurt her.

"That's not true." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"Yes it is. You've always done everything you could to hurt me while taking exactly what you wanted and not caring about anyone else's feelings."

"What was I supposed to do Lee? Wait around for the rest of my life for you? For what, to find you and Dee were still married and had a bunch of rugrats and Galactica's equivalent of a porch swing?"

"We're not together anymore - haven't been for seven years."

Their eyes tangled. "That's not the point. _ I _didn't know that did I? Last I heard you were dumping me for her. You were 'happier than you'd ever been' so what was I supposed to assume? And how the hell did I know you were even going to come? It's been eight years - _eight frakking years _- I think it would be safe to assume the Cylons finished you off and you were never coming."

He looked deeply into her eyes for a long, uncomfortable moment. Then he looked away.

"I need to get some sleep. It's been a long couple of days."

She could hear the weariness in his voice and knew he wasn't just making an excuse not to talk to her. It was awfully convenient though.

"Yeah, me too," she whispered, laying her head back against the seat and closing her eyes.

Her cellphone rang a few minutes later, her home number flashing in green. She debated for a moment whether or not to answer it. After four rings she picked it up.

Lee kept his eyes closed, listening but pretending not to. It was hard not to eavesdrop on someone sitting right beside you though, so he had an excuse should she be angry with him.

"Hi."

"I'm okay. How are you guys?" _ Guys?_

"Good. I'm on my way back to DC. Hopefully I'll be home by supper but there's no guarantees. This_ is_ government after all." She smiled.

"They're releasing them slowly, after complete debriefing and tests. I'm escorting the first group back now."

There was a pause. Lee's heart turned to stone. He was suddenly sure she was talking to the husband.

"Yes he's still alive," she said quietly. Lee knew that tone only too well. She didn't want to talk about it. _Wait a minute - 'he's still alive' - he who?_

"We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"I miss you too. I'll be home soon. I love you," she added in a whisper, as if she hoped he wouldn't hear.

He sighed inwardly as she flipped the phone shut and shoved it in her bag. It seemed as though there was no chance of any relationship between them now. He wasn't naive enough to believe it was completely over though. They'd closed several chapters of their lives before, including this one where each believed they were never going to see the other again, but the story wasn't over.

Far from it.

He had a feeling they were just beginning another painful chapter of a story with no bright, shiny future at the end of it. Just like every other chapter.

_** TBC **_


	5. Chapter 5

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Five**_

Kara brushed the tears out of her eyes as she drove home. She'd tried turning the music up to drown out her thoughts but no matter what song came on the words just kept reminding her of Lee.

They'd spent the rest of the flight to DC in chilly silence. Her heart however, had been boiling over with shame, pain and anguish at the thought that she'd lost him again. She didn't know for certain if he felt the same but the surreptitious glances she'd sent his way had served to show her that he too was emotionally distraught by the circumstances. He was an open book to her - always had been, and she could tell that though he was acting cool and detached, inside he was definitely hurting.

She had to put herself in his place - if the man she'd loved beyond all else had appeared to die and then been resurrected, she'd have been ecstatic. Then to find out he was married? She'd have been as devastated as he probably was. And _he_ didn't even know about her family, or the little secret she hadn't had a chance to share with him ...

There were several times she'd been positive he'd been about to say something but each time he'd apparently thought the better of it and had swallowed loudly instead. She'd made the effort to reach out one more time before they said goodbye forever.

_"I know you'll be busy with getting your life together, but if you ever want to keep in touch," she said, words spilling out hastily in her nervousness, "I'll give you my number." She fumbled in her bag for a piece of paper and pen and hastily scrawled out her name, phone number and address. _

_He took the proffered page and held it without glancing down. Their eyes met for a brief second and Kara fancied she saw more beneath the icy exterior than he was letting on but it was too late to pursue it. The flight had reached it's end and diplomacy and governmental affairs took over ..._

As the familiar strains of a popular heartbreak song played on the radio, her tears began afresh. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Apollo and Starbuck, Lee and Kara - they'd already had their tragic ending - the painful severing of their relationship and the separation with no real goodbyes. She hadn't anticipated them coming to Earth after all this time but in the darkest recesses of her heart she'd always hoped they would and had imagined how their re-acquaintance would be. They'd have been happy to see one another, to talk of their time apart and what had changed for them. They'd have been able to resume that fragile friendship they'd been cultivating after the messy breakup of the affair, and perhaps take it farther. Perhaps now that she was settled and happy (with someone who wasn't Sam) she'd have been able to stand seeing Lee with Dee. Perhaps they'd all learn to get along. Perhaps their children would become friends and play together.

But of course it wasn't as simple as that. It never was with them. He'd always had that effect on her. Just when she thought she had everything under control and things couldn't be better, Lee frakking Adama had to step in and turn it all upside down.

Only this time she couldn't drown herself in alcohol till the pain receded so far back she couldn't feel it. This time she couldn't just frak any dick that walked by to prove that yes, she was female and she was worthy. This time she had a family depending on her. She couldn't allow herself to self-destruct, either immediately or slowly. She had to keep it together, work it out, and put it behind her.

She peeked in the rearview mirror. A puffy face with swollen, red eyes looked back at her. Cleaning up was a necessity before she reached home.

In a sudden flash of inspiration she pulled over and doused her face with the last of her bottled water and toweled it dry with Sara's 'spare' blankie. The redness and swelling were fading and the mascara tracks down her cheeks had vanished. The little makeup she wore was gone but it had been a long day. Michael wouldn't notice. He often said he preferred her without it anyway, as it 'covered up' her natural beauty.

By the time she pulled into the gravel drive beside the house, she looked much as she had upon leaving it several days earlier. A deep breath and an admonition to herself to be calm and happy later, she pushed the door open.

"Mommy!"

** XXXXX**

The first thing Lee did upon entering his father's suite was to pull his dad into the biggest hug the two of them had ever shared. He never wanted to let go.

"Thank the Lords of Kobol you're still alive!" Adama exclaimed several minutes later when the family death grip loosened somewhat.

Lee felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. "It's good to see you Major."

Lee finally let go of his father to embrace the woman beside him. "It's good to be seen Madam President," he answered with a small smile. "It's only bee a few days though."

"They aren't exactly the friendliest bunch around here," Adama grumbled.

"I suppose they have every right to be suspicious," Lee said. "Though I have to admit I was a little nervous there for a while that we were going to get a Tigh-style reception - shoot first and don't bother asking."

Adama's face softened into a wistful grin. "Ah Saul ... you have no idea how much I miss him. He was rather abrasive but he was the sort that grew on you, even when you didn't want him to."

"Yeah I know that kind."

Adama sensed a change in Lee's demeanor. It was too subtle to see but he had a pretty good idea what was causing it.

"Kara did a good job convincing them to talk first. She's become quite the diplomat."

When Lee didn't answer Adama knew he'd hit the truth. "You saw her didn't you?"

Lee nodded.

"You saw the ring?"

He nodded again.

There was an awkward pause. "You know she had no choice Lee. Eight years is a long time. I'm sure she'd finally given up hope by then."

_Yeah but she got married three years ago which means she was probably with this guy a long time before that. It's not like she waited that long ... _ The thought flashed quickly through Lee's mind. "I know. Kara's a survivor. She always takes whatever situation she's in and makes the best of it," was what he said instead.

"It's a wonderful thing, adaptability," Roslin said. "Not all of us can make the best of whatever comes."

Lee gave her a direct stare, eyes slightly narrowed. "No, not all of us can. Some of us actually_ feel _things more deeply."

"And have trouble letting go," Adama added gently.

Lee's eyes pierced his father's. "Well there's obviously no reason to hold on any longer."

"Don't forget about Kathryn," Roslin reminded him. "She'll be released soon I'm sure, and then you'll have lots to keep you occupied."

Adama felt unease grow in the pit of his stomach. Kathryn was a nice woman but something about her and his son being together rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn't explain it though so he kept it to himself.

"Yeah." Lee exhaled a long breath. "I'm kind of tired. It's been a long day. I'm going to shower and head to bed."

"You don't want supper?"

"Not hungry. I'll eat tomorrow."

As Lee walked into the adjoining room, he crumpled up the piece of paper Kara had given him and threw it in the wastepaper basket.

He hadn't even looked at it.

** XXXXX**

Helo shifted uncomfortably as the prison official shuffled papers across his desk. Being called in to talk to the bigwigs either meant very good news or very bad news, and judging from the expression on the official's face he guessed it was the latter.

"There's an anomaly in your wife's blood sample."

It was put out there directly and without beating around the bush and Helo respected that, though the news filled him with both dread and a primal urge to fight to protect his family.

"What sort of anomaly?" His voice was low but he succeeded in keeping it even.

The man in a white lab coat - a doctor he suspected - who'd been standing off to the side stepped forward. "We can't classify it. It isn't any recognized blood type."

Helo heard the suspicion in his voice, and that coupled with the hard looks in both pairs of eyes made him desperate.

A stroke of genius hit him. "It's C. The blood type is called C."

"It doesn't exist," the doctor said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest as if to say 'convince me'.

"Maybe not _here_," Helo said, thankful the story was making itself up on the fly. "A virus spread through our civilization some years ago and hit almost the entire population. Nearly everyone recovered with no ill effects but a small group - less than one percent, had lasting damage to their DNA and it created a new blood type."

The doctor's face was still suspicious. The official's bewildered.

"Why were only those few affected?"

Helo shrugged. "No idea. I'm not a doctor. Maybe there was something special about their DNA?" _Yeah, like they're Cylons perhaps?_

"Could be," the doctor mused, stroking his chin and playing absently with his goatee. "That would explain the difference. Almost all the markers were the same as O positive but two of them were unusual and unrecognizable."

"It's not contagious so you don't have to worry about us infecting your population."

"Unless one of you is still a carrier," the doctor objected.

"I would doubt it - it's been at least ten years since the virus was eradicated."

"Hmm. Maybe it's hereditary. Do you have any children?"

Helo's heart began to pound even more wildly in his chest. "Yeah. Two girls, Hera and Kiera."

"I'll want to test them as well."

"They should be with Sharon in the women's and children's ... enclosure." He stopped himself from saying cell just in time. No sense in antagonizing them. "Can you let me know what the tests reveal?"

The official eyed him suspiciously.

"They're my daughters," he said, voice wavering with emotion. "And with Major Adama gone I'm the most senior officer here. The news should come to me."

The official nodded, face growing softer. "I've got three boys myself," he said quietly.

He cleared his throat and stood. "If your family is cleared I see no reason why you can't be released post haste. I'll need you to stay here though, as a liaison between your people and ours. We'll put you up properly in a house though, so don't worry," he added, seeing Helo's slightly alarmed look.

The two men shook hands and a guard escorted Helo back to the outdoor holding cell.

** XXXXX**

She was conflicted. On the one hand Lee was back. _ Lee was back! _And he still wanted her. Was still in love with her.

On the other, she was overjoyed to see her family and realized yet again why she loved them so much. Sara was the sweetest, most cuddly little girl ever to have missed her mom. She'd hugged her and refused to let go for a full hour! Then she'd shown Kara each and every drawing she'd done in the days she'd been gone, most of them pictures of herself either holding her mother's hand or being carried in her arms. Kara's heart had nearly burst with love for the blonde-haired three year old.

Zachary was less effusive in his display of emotion - perhaps that was due to the fact that he was a whole seven years old, but more likely it was because of his nature. Much more reserved, he felt things deeply, but if you looked into his eyes it was all there to be read - the love he had for his mother plus the fear he'd had, knowing she might not return. He was a boy much smarter and more observant than those his age ... not surprising given his parentage. She'd hugged him tightly even though he'd protested that 'big boys don't need hugs', and hadn't let him go for a long, long time, trying to assuage his fears.

Michael had wisely stayed back and allowed the children to have first crack at her but once they were settled in bed, somewhat later than normal, he'd immediately pulled her into a huge hug and refused to let go.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We were worried," he murmured into her hair.

"I know," she whispered. "You didn't need to be. I'm Starbuck and Starbuck never gets beaten."

He pulled her down on the couch, draping her legs over his lap. "Remember what you told me a long time ago? Starbuck is dead."

"it's just a figure of speech now. I just mean I can still be tough if I need to be," she explained.

"I don't doubt that," he smiled. "But you weren't so tough this time were you?" He touched her cheek delicately, tracing the lines the tears had made.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Not a chance, Kara Thrace. You're an open book."

"With pages you like fingering," she teased, winking at him.

"That I do," he replied, tangling his fingers in her hair and kissing her deeply. "Did he make you cry?"

Kara licked her lips. "No, he didn't _make_ me. I just ... " The explanation failed her. For something she could feel so deep it was right in the marrow of her bones, she just couldn't find the right words.

"You still care for him don't you?" he asked gently.

"Of course I do. Lee was one of the most important people in my life before. He's like family - he _is_ family now. It's just ... I don't know. He always managed to make me cry before. I guess things haven't changed."

"You, who are so strong," he whispered, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "He must really be something for you to still feel this way after all this time."

"He is," she answered simply.

He let the silence between them grow, the only sound the crackling of logs on the fireplace.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked finally.

"I don't know if he wants to see me again. He was pretty broken up about the fact that I was married. But I suppose he has a right to know that he's a father. And after all I've told Zach about his birth father it would be wonderful if they could meet and get to know one another."

Michael nodded. "Do you have a way to contact them?"

She nodded. "Homeland Security gave me the direct line to the Admiral's room. I'm sure he could find Lee for me."

"Perhaps it's best if you wait a little while. Let it all sink in. I imagine the last few days have been nothing but shock after shock for him."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said, snuggling up against his chest and sighing. Life was perfection now - everything she'd always thought she didn't want turned out to be the most wonderful life she could ever have imagined.

And now Lee had to come back into it and throw her a curve ball. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Why me?_

_** XXXXX**_

At the same time in a lonely hotel room, Lee Adama was retrieving a crumpled piece of paper from the wastepaper basket, finding that no matter how hard he wished he could just throw Kara Thrace away and have a life without her it was impossible for him.

He smoothed out the sheet of paper and read it, mentally making a note to ask how and where to get a vehicle to take him to the address she'd written.

_** TBC **_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Six**_

Lee's heart fluttered nervously as though he were fifteen again and just about to ask Jennifer Bergen to the spring dance.

Kara's home was impressive. Massive in fact. It was a three-storey wood and stone house that had little jutting out windows at the second floor. Cape cod style was what it had been called back home. There were trees and flowers galore and at least the length of two pyramid courts between houses.

Kara was rich.

His heart sank down to his toes and he barely noticed the crunching of tires on the gravel as the hired car drove away. She was living the perfect life - a big home, open spaces ... the unified dream of every single person who'd lived in cramped quarters in the fleet for so many years.

He forced his feet to push forward though his hand fingered the portable phone they'd given him with an intense desire to call back the car.

He wasn't going to win this. Kara obviously had a good life here. Everything anyone could want. He couldn't ask her to give it up to be with him. What did he have to offer her? Love? She'd already shown long ago that that wasn't enough. _You can't just quit Lee. You're not going to sweep her off her feet and take her away but maybe you can at least mend some fences and become friends again. That's clearly what she wants, nothing more. You've lived this long without her, you'll survive._

And as his feet moved forward with slightly more confidence, his subconscious reminded him of something he'd completely forgotten in his funk over finding Kara alive and well ... Kathryn. He flushed with embarrassment.

He was about to ascend the steps and had already steeled himself to knock at the door when voices, shrieking voices from behind the house stepped him in his tracks.

"Daaaad! You threw it too hard!"

"Try again Zach. I know you can catch it."

Lee's blood literally froze. _Zach! _ Kara had children ... or at least a child. And she'd named him Zach.

He crept around the side of the house and hid in a clump of bushes and trees. Four people were out and about in the backyard, Kara, a man he presumed was her husband and two children, an older boy and a young girl. The males were throwing a baseball back and forth to each other while Kara and the little girl knelt down in the garden, presumably picking flowers.

Kara's warm laugh rang out and it sent chills up his spine. How he'd longed to hear it again! The little girl laughed and stood up, dress fanning out as she spun around.

"Daddy look! Forget-me-nots!" She ran to the man and he scooped her up into his arms, taking a large sniff of the blue flowers.

"They're not as pretty as you but they sure smell better." He smiled broadly and Lee could see a dimple in his chin.

"Daddy!"

The man twield her around and dropped her to the ground gracefully. "Well you need a bath munchkin, especially after messing about in the garden with your mom."

"It's more fun when you're dirty," Kara called out, laughing as she wiped a muddy hand across her face to push the hair out of it.

"That it is," the man agreed, smiling at her.

"Dad, throw it," Zach begged. "Come on, I'm ready."

"Okay. One more throw and then you both need to come in for a bath. It's nearly bedtime." He threw the ball long and hard and while Zach tried his best to catch it, he just wasn't fast enough or tall enough.

The ball flew past him and rolled to the edge of the bushes where Lee was hiding. He crouched down and scrunched back a little further under cover. He needn't have worried. Little Zach only had eyes for his ball, searching diligently till he found it and running back to his father with a triumphant cry.

Lee's heart pounded with a ferocity it had never had before and he felt lightheaded and dizzy. The boy's face, close to his for only a few moments was a carbon copy of Lee's own when he'd been that age. The fact suddenly hit him like a punch in the gut.

Kara had had a child she'd named Zach, after his own brother.

He was approximately seven years old by his best guess, not that he'd ever had that much to do with children.

Kara had been gone eight years.

It took a child nine months - the better part of a year, to gestate.

Kara's son looked exactly like Lee himself.

The truth knocked the wind right out of him.

Zach was _his_ son. He and Kara had a child together.

Oh frak.

** XXXXX**

"Are you sure you want to?"

Michael dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sure. I'll get the kids bathed and ready and I'll call you when it's bedtime. You stay here and commune with the dirt. It looks good on you." He pecked her nose and turned and walked towards the house, Sara firmly clinging to his hand.

Kara snorted at his back, mentally thinking of things to do to get back at him for that crack about the dirt. Soon it was forgotten though as she pulled weeds and dead-headed the flowering plants. Autumn was coming quickly and the blossoms were slightly past their best - it was time for pruning.

A prickling sensation at the base of her spine made her heart beat faster. She was being watched. She'd have been a little afraid as in their secluded spot it was highly unusual for people to just be 'around' but somehow the prickle had a familiar feel as it traveled up her back and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on her.

She spun around and stood. "Lee!" she blurted out, surprised that he was not more than six feet away from her. How he'd gotten so close without her hearing him ... she must have been lost in thought.

"What are you ... I mean, I didn't expect to see you," she added, wiping her dirty hands on equally dirty jeans.

"You didn't think I'd come after you gave me your address?" The words were vaguely acidic. No, not quite acidic ... more like veiled, as though he was trying to keep something a secret.

She shook her head after a moment. "I figured I'd be the one contacting you," she admitted honestly.

"Were you going to?"

Of course. I just ... wanted to let you have a little time. This is all so new and ..." she swung her arms around, as though not quite sure what to do with them. " ... you were upset. I didn't want to rush things."

She wasn't meeting his eyes. That's what she did when she was lying. Anger made him see red.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he hissed, eyes narrowing.

Now she met them. "Tell you?" She was honestly confused for a moment. Tell him what? She only had the one secret and he couldn't possibly know ...

"That I have a son."

The colour drained from her face. "Of course."

"You're lying," he spat out, moving a step closer involuntarily.

Frak or fight - the old Lee Adama defense mechanism kicked into gear for her. She matched him, stepping forward, face suffused with anger. "I am not lying," she said evenly, a space between each word. "Zach is your son and I was going to tell you about him when I got in touch with you next week."

He stared her down but she didn't flinch. "I don't believe you."

"I guess nothing's changed," she said bitterly. "You never believed in me before."

"You never gave me reason to. I loved you Kara ..."

"But you never trusted me or believed in me. What is that kind of love worth? Frak or fight - all you wanted was the frak part."

"I did not!" Lee said heatedly through clenched teeth. There was no one around yet he was loathe to raise his voice for some reason. "_You_ were the one who was only interested in frakking. At least when it came to me ... you obviously had no problem with commitment when it came to Sam and whomever your current husband is."

Kara just stared at him, holding his eyes till the discomfort made him look away. The flush on his cheeks rose. How was it she was able to make _him _feel ashamed when he was pointing out _her_ faults?

"His name is Michael," she said softly, her words dragging his eyes back to meet hers. They were unfathomable. "Do you want to meet him?"

Lee gawked at her for a moment before realizing he needed to close his mouth. "But I just as good as told you I still have feelings for you."

"I know," she answered, a hint of amusement drawing the corners of her mouth up into a tiny smile. "It wouldn't be the first time you put your foot in your mouth Apollo."

A spike of something he couldn't quite identify shot through him. It wasn't desire or even love. Friendship? No, comfort. Happiness. Having her tease him and call him Apollo brought back certain feelings and memories that had been missing in his life this last eight years. He didn't want to lose it again, even if this was all he was going to get from her.

"Yeah," he said softly in answer to her question. "I'd like to meet him. And your kids too, if you'll let me."

"Of course," she said quickly. "But not now. It's nearly bedtime and this will throw them off completely. Zach needs his rest since it's a school day tomorrow. Meeting his father for the first time will be traumatic for him."

"We don't have to tell him yet," Lee offered.

Kara stared levelly at him. "He knows already."

"What?"

"He knows. From the time he was old enough to understand, I told him who and where his father was. He's always wished he could meet you. It's part of the prayer he says every night before bed."

Lee was dumbstruck.

"Close your mouth Apollo, before the flies head in for the night." Her eyes twinkled merrily.

He closed his mouth but his eyes were still wide as saucers.

"I uh ... I don't know what to say," he said shamefully, knowing the words sounded lame.

"You could start with 'sorry'," she suggested gently, eyes deep green in the gathering twilight.

"I'm sorry Kara. I should have believed you." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

She shook her head but took his hand nonetheless. "Nope. Friends."

Sparks flew as their eyes held each other's. Her fingers were soft and warm in his hand and he felt as though he never wanted to let go.

"Will you stay out here till I get the kids to bed? I'll come back out and get you in a little while and you can come in and meet Michael."

He nodded silently, finally letting go of her hand.

She walked two steps towards the house then turned back. "It's not too cold out is it? I could get a blanket ..."

"I'll be fine Kara. Go, your family needs you." He was proud of the fact he'd kept his voice even. The lump that had grown in his throat at the word family had been mighty hard to talk over.

"Okay," she mouthed, walking backwards a few steps as if afraid to take her eyes off him for fear he'd disappear. Finally she turned away and ran the rest of the way to the house, disappearing inside without a backward glance.

Lee wandered into the trees near the garden she'd been working in, found a fallen log and sat on it, ready to wait as long as it took for her to come back.

** XXXXX**

Kara nudged Michael as he bent over Sara's soapy head. "I need to talk to you," she whispered.

He turned his head back halfway. "Give me a minute."

She nodded and withdrew, heading over to Zach's room to talk with him for a few minutes before he went to sleep.

Half an hour later she was back outside scanning the backyard for Lee who was nowhere to be seen.

"Lee," she called out softly, nerves humming at a frantic pitch. He wouldn't have left, would he?_ He said he'd wait ..._

"Lee," she repeated, desperation hurrying her steps.

"Over here," he said, standing up and heading out into the open.

Relief flooded through her. "I thought you were gone," she whispered, swallowing noisily.

His heart did a little flip-flop. She wouldn't be so distraught at the prospect if she didn't really care ...

"I said I'd stay," he said softly, eyes holding hers. "I meant it."

She nodded. "Come inside. It's chilly now the sun's set."

"I'd noticed," he said, smiling at her back as he followed her. He felt the nerves knotting up inside his stomach. Meeting her husband was all good in theory but now that it was an imminent reality he was more nervous than he'd ever been. The old familiar jealousy began gnawing at him as well but he did his best to quell it. _Give the guy a chance. Kara has good taste in men - Zak, Sam ... they were both great guys. It's not his fault you can't stand the thought of her with anyone else._

Kara ushered him into the kitchen and shut the door quickly against the cool night air. The three of them stood, he and Kara by the door and Michael on the other side of the room behind the counter. He was tall - not quite as tall as Sam but definitely nearly a head taller than he himself was. He was built differently than any man she'd been interested in (that he knew of) in that he was slimmer and much less muscular. Kara normally seemed to go for the jock types - this was something completely different for her.

She stepped forward until she was between the two men. "Michael, this is Lee Adama," she started, meeting her husband's eyes for a moment. "Lee, this is my husband, Michael Smith." She turned her head to face Lee and their eyes locked for a moment.

There was silence for about twenty seconds then Michael remembered his manners. He walked around the counter and offered his hand to Lee who took it and grasped it tightly.

"It's good to meet you Lee. I've heard a lot about you."

Lee smiled. "Then I guess you have me at a disadvantage," he said graciously, "since I didn't even know Kara was alive till six days ago."

Michael laughed. "Well come in and sit and we can get to know one another over a hot drink. Coffee?"

"Please," Lee said eagerly. "It's been wonderful discovering you have many of the same sorts of foods and drinks we were used to have back home here. I spent so many years drinking that algae-crud they called coffee that I was just about ready to give it up."

"Well this wasn't exactly called coffee before but the first time Kara tried it she said it was a lot like what she'd known back on Caprica and she messed with the recipe till she got something that tasted right," Michael explained as he deftly poured three mugs of the dark, steaming liquid.

Lee looked at Kara. "You don't mean to say ..."

"It's not quite like home but pretty darned close," she smiled.

He took the mug Michael held out to him and sipped it. "Oh my Gods," he whispered, eyes closing in pleasure. "This is incredible."

"Come on into the living room and we can sit down."

Kara waited as the two men walked before her, each picking a seat on opposite couches. She joined them, sitting herself down on the armchair facing the fireplace, on man on each side of her.

"Let me get a fire started," Michael offered, throwing a few logs into the fireplace.

"I don't want to trouble you," Lee said.

"It's no trouble. We often have fires in the autumn evenings. Keeps the chill away."

Lee smiled tightly. Inside he was picturing Kara and Michael snuggling up on the couch him and that part of him that always felt jealous when he thought of her with another man kicked into high gear. He quashed the feelings though and concentrated on being polite. He was a guest in their home after all and flying into a jealous rage over Kara wouldn't get him anywhere useful. It certainly wouldn't get him any closer to his son.

"So Michael, you know all about me, why don't you tell me about you?" Le asked conversationally. "How long have you and Kara been together?"

"Oh, pretty much since the day she mysteriously arrived," he laughed. "It's not often an angel from heaven drops into my life. It didn't take long for me to realize she was something special and I didn't want to let her go."

Lee felt a black cloud descend over him. He fought it, knowing he had no right to feel the way he did.

"Kara told me you were married." Michael stole a glance at Lee's ringless hands. Perhaps they hadn't used rings as marriage symbols where he came from. "Has your wife been cleared to join you yet?"

Lee shifted uncomfortably, feeling the air grow cold. He glanced at Kara - her face was pale. "We're not together anymore," he said, trying to keep his voice light.

"I'm sorry. When did you split up?"

"Right after kara disappeared." Lee saw the flash of understanding on the other man's face, then watched his eyes turn possessively towards Kara. _You wanted to know, now the truth is out there._

The room was uncomfortably silent except for the crackling of the logs.

Kara stood. "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." She walked out without looking back at either of them.

After a beat Michael spoke. "You're still in love with her aren't you?"

_** TBC **_


	7. Chapter 7

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Seven**_

Laura Roslin huffed out loud, finally catching the attention of Adama who was pacing the length of the hotel room. He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I think I said 'hmph'."

He pondered it for a moment. "And that's supposed to mean ...?"

She stood and walked over to him. "Sit down and relax Bill. You're pacing like a mother hen." She laid a hand on his arm. "I know you're worried but I'm sure Lee will be okay. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Yeah I know. He's very self-sufficient and has a will of iron at times ... except when it comes to Kara. He always turns into a puddle of goo around her."

Roslin smiled. "For someone who was so unpleasant and abrasive, she sure had a magnetic affect on people. Even people who couldn't stand her were drawn to her."

Adama smiled in spite of the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. "That's what I'm afraid of. Lee has been pining over her all these years, despite his show of having moved on, and I know he's going to get his heart broken again. I don't blame Kara," he went on, as she began to protest, "it was a tough situation to be in. I think many in her place would have done what she did. But Lee is still in love with her, that much is clear, and he's helplessly drawn to her like a moth to the flame."

"Even though he gets burned every time he gets too close," Roslin threw in.

"Every time," Adama nodded. "You'd think he'd learn."

"Men never do," she said softly, the smile on her face coming through in the warmth of her words.

"He rounded on her. "Now what's that supposed to mean?" He pretended anger. "You're not referring to _me_ are you?"

She nodded. "You've been married twice already and you're thinking about doing it a third time. You'd think after the second time it didn't work out you'd quit."

"That was hardly our fault," he said quickly, a wistful look passing over his face. Then a smile dispelled it. "But what makes you think I'm considering a third marriage? I don't recall proposing to anyone."

She folded her arms around his neck and leaned into him comfortably. "I know you Bill. This illicit affair thing really isn't your style."

"And it's yours?"

She blushed and pulled away a fraction and he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Maybe I shouldn't fall in love with men in positions of power who aren't able to have open, honest relationships with whomever they choose," she said softly.

"I guess you just have a thing for authority figures," he offered, voice low and husky. "I'm sure a shrink would have a field day telling you how your choice in men is rooted in some deep-seated wish for a father figure."

"Perhaps. So let's not ask. I really don't want to know." She lifted her lips to his and kissed him lightly, letting him know she wasn't angry.

He responded in kind and for some moments his worry about Lee's well-being was abated.

"I'd say yes you know," she whispered in his ear when they broke for air.

"Would you?"

She pulled back so their eyes met. "I understand why we had to keep it a secret before. The civilian government and the military in bed together? Literally? There would have been many who would have questioned whether or not it was still a democracy."

"But we were able to keep work and personal affairs separate," Adama reminded her.

"_I_ know that and _you_ know that but they wouldn't have believed it. At least now things are different. Neither of us is in a position of leadership anymore and what we do personally is of no consequence to anyone but ourselves."

A few more minutes of kissing ensued before Adama broke it off and began pacing again.

"I just can't help but worry about him," he murmured.

"You're rather single-minded that way."

He wasn't sure if it was a compliment. She had an annoying habit of making double-edged statement that he often had trouble getting to the heart of. Wisely, he said nothing.

"You and your son are a lot more alike than you think you are in that respect," she added with a smile. "And in many others as well, not the least of which being your disapproval of illicit relationships. I hope he doesn't go down that path again this time."

"I hope not too," Adama agreed, but in his heart he felt a great uncertainty. Lee was a man who lived life very much by the rules but Kara was his Achilles Heel. he'd never been able to think straight when it came to her and he was pretty certain that hadn't changed over the years.

** XXXXX**

"I can't believe you told them that." Sharon's voice was incredulous. And angry.

"I had to make up something," Helo said defensively. "They noticed the difference in your blood sample. What was I supposed to do?"

She didn't answer - couldn't, there wasn't anything she could say.

"Yeah I made up a story but I had to cover for you." He stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I couldn't lose you. The girls couldn't lose you." His voice broke.

She slid into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know you were just doing what you had to do to protect your family," she said softly. "I love that about you Karl. Don't ever change. It's just that I hate the lies and deceit. I hate pretending. I guess I got used to people knowing what I am and accepting me anyway. I just don't want to have to hide."

"I know." He folded his arms around her. "I understand how you feel. Maybe in time the truth can come out but I was scared Sharon. These people are no different than our own - remember how Roslin and her supporters desperately wanted to airlock you without even getting to know you? If these people found out you weren't human they'd kill you in a second." He lay his cheek down on her hair. "I'm sorry I lied honey. But I love you and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes then Sharon pulled out of his arms. "Well at least we're out of that hellhole and have a place to call home." She looked around the small home. Compared to some of the Caprican homes she remembered it was quite modest but after living in the cramped quarters they'd had on Galactica for so many years it was a palace in comparison.

"It'll do for now," helo agreed. "But I'm not sure I want to stay here for the long term."

"Hell no," she agreed. "It's way too hot here."

"I'd like to find out where Kara's living. Maybe find a place closer to her so we can visit."

Sharon smiled and rubbed a hand across her husband's stubbly cheek. "That's a good idea. It would be nice to have friends close by."

"I've a feeling it's not going to be easy though. From what I gather, most of the planet is inhabited. She could be anywhere."

"You'll find her. I know you will. You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

He kissed her. "Such a lovely, supportive wife I've got."

"You don't know how lucky you are Agathon," she said teasingly.

"oh yes I do," he retorted, sweeping her up into his arms. "I need to get showered and shaved. Care to join me?"

"Are the girls asleep?"

"Yup."

She put her arms around his neck and snuggled up. "I'm all yours."

** XXXXX**

She splashed cold water on her face, feeling like she was going to throw up. _This was a bad idea,_ Kara told herself, staring at her pale face in the mirror. Whatever possessed her to believe she could handle the two men she loved together, in the same room at the same time ... She must have been crazy. She should have told Lee it was nice to see him again and then gone back to her life, leaving him to make his own without her in it. She'd done just fine without him this last eight years.

Lee was the past, Michael was the present ... and the future. He was Sara's father and for all intents and purposes Zach's as well. He knew his birth father was Lee Adama, soldier, war hero ... but he didn't know the man at all. Kara hadn't even had a picture of him to give to his son. He was elusive, just a name in the background of Zach's life. Michael had been there for him since day one and had adopted him legally as his own when they'd gotten married.

Maybe it would have been better for Kara to leave well enough alone and let the past stay in the past.

But it was too late now - Lee was sitting in her living room talking to the man whom he believed had replaced him in her heart. The man who'd become the father he hadn't been able to to his son. Kara knew he wouldn't be able to handle those feelings well and Lee was not good at hiding his feelings. Not to mention Michael was a master at reading people ...

No, this was not going to be easy. Her stomach fluttered wildly. She hadn't felt this nervous since ... well since she'd arrived here seven years and eleven months ago and discovered she wasn't alone ...

_"Are you okay Kara?" Michael's voice called from the hallway outside the bathroom._

_She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, washed up and flushed the toilet. Thank the Gods the nausea was subsiding!_

_She opened the door and stepped out. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just a little stomach flu or something. Maybe it was something I ate."_

_He frowned at her. "This isn't the first time."_

_"What do you mean?" She felt a flush rise to her cheeks. _

_"I've heard you throwing up in the night a few times before this week and you forgot to flush the other day."_

_"Oh." Her tongue glued itself to the roof of her mouth and she was unable to speak further._

_"Come on Kara, tell me the truth. Something's wrong, I know it is."_

_She shook her head, trying to raise a smile but failing._

_He put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have anything to be scared of. I said I'd be here for you and I will be. But I can't help unless you're honest with me."_

_Her eyes began to sting._

_"Please. I'm your friend. If you're sick I'll get you to a doctor. If it's something else just tell me and together we'll work it out."_

_"You'll kill me," she whispered._

_"I will not. Would have done already if I was going to." He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

_"You won't want me to stay anymore."_

_He glared at her. "Kara, listen to me. I know you're scared. You feel alone here and you're missing your home and family. When I took you in a month ago I told you you had a home here for as long as you needed it. I'm not about to turn my back on you now just because life is throwing something difficult at you." He stroked her cheek gently. "You coming into my life was already a huge curve ball but I'm rolling with it. Kind of liking it actually," he added softly. "It's nice having someone else around to alleviate my lonely existence."_

_"Would you mind someone else?"_

_His brow furrowed in confusion._

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

She hadn't been sure then if her writhing stomach had been entirely due to the pregnancy or to the fact that she'd been desperately afraid the only person she'd trusted and relied on would turn his back on her and leave her completely alone.

She took a deep breath, trying to quell the nerves, and prepared to head back out to join them.

XXXXX

Lee felt panic engulf him, suddenly and completely. _I shouldn't be here, _he thought ruefully._ I should have left Kara's note in the garbage and continued on as if I'd never found her alive. _His face flushed as he stared at the other man. Michael's blue eyes had something in them that reminded him of his father ... that laser-like ability to see right through him. He suspected Michael would know he was lying if he denied it anyway so there wasn't any point.

"I've never stopped loving her," he admitted.

"Nor she you," Michael countered.

Lee blinked in surprise, admiring the man's honesty.

"No, she hasn't come out and said so but she's been different ever since you came ... I can't describe it but there's something about her ... She used to dream about you all the time when she first arrived here."

Lee knew Michael was trying to make him feel more comfortable by sharing some of that missing time with him but thinking about the two of them sharing a bed so soon after she'd come was making his heart ache all the more.

"She's been dreaming again," he continued softly. "About a month ago I started hearing her call your your name in her sleep but when I asked her about it in the morning she always told me she didn't remember."

"Do you ... know about ... us?" Lee asked carefully.

Michael nodded. "She told me everything. I know all about your troubled, difficult relationship and how much it hurt both of you." Lee saw the other man's eyes turn dark and hard as he spoke. "I know about your affair as well."

Lee flushed to the roots of his hair and wished he could just disappear. He'd never regretted the affair more than he did now. "Listen, it was a big mistake, we should never have ... "

Michael silenced him with an upraised hand. "It's okay, no explanation necessary. What's passed has passed. I just wanted to let you know where I'm at."

Lee nodded. "Honesty. It's something Kara and I were never good at," he admitted sadly.

Michael nodded knowingly. "It's something she's had to work hard at. Life wasn't easy for her here in the beginning but she's come a long way."

"But _you_ were there for her." Lee couldn't stop the acid from entering his voice.

"Yes I was there for her. I'm still there for her. We've worked very hard to have an open, honest relationship and we're very happy together. I don't want to see anything ruin that."

Lee got the message loud and clear. "I understand. I didn't come here to get between you," he said.

"Why did you come?" Michael asked, voice low. "You've admitted you're still in love with her. Why else would you be here if not to get her back?"

Lee stood up, shaking his head vehemently. "I just came to see how she was doing. Yes I still love her. I've tried not to - I tried to let her go when she married someone else, and I tried to let her go when she died but I can't just forget her." He swallowed noisily. "Kara has always been special to me, though I haven't always been able to tell her so in so many words. When we saw each other last week on the plane trip here she barely spoke five words and when Kara doesn't talk it's usually because something's bothering her. I wanted to make sure she was okay and that she was happy here. Can you understand that? Yes I love her but it's been over for us for a long, long time. I consider myself her friend and I'm just looking out for her."

"Watching her back," Michael said, a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth up. "She said you two always had each other's backs and while I could never quite understand the concept out there in those ships you flew I think I get it as far as friendship goes."

Lee sat back down. "Kara and I care about each other, always have. But she's got a good life here with you and your kids and I'm glad she's happy. Her life before was never a good one and she deserved better."

"You do know she was pregnant when she arrived here?" Michael asked slowly. "That I'm not really Zachary's father?"

Lee nodded. " I saw him outside earlier and confronted her about it. I know he's my son," he announced proudly. He took a deep breath. "He seems like a good kid. Obviously you've been a good father to him, and Kara's been a good mother, kind of surprising since she never wanted to have children in the first place, but I'm glad he's happy and has a good life."

"She wants you to meet him. I'd like you to meet him - he often talks about the hero his birth father is and how much he wishes he could meet you."

Lee smiled wistfully. "I'd like that. I don't suppose I'm going to have any other kids and it would be nice to see the one I do have and get to know him. I always thought it might be nice to have a family."

"So why didn't you?"

"It's a long and complicated story," Lee began. "Things just never worked out that way and it's probably for the best, given my track record with relationships. The kids would have ended up growing up without a father and seeing how I did that myself I never wanted to subject anyone else to it."

"I know Kara feels very strongly about kids growing up in a loving family."

Lee nodded. "She should. I know she had a bad childhood. She never really talked about it much, but I got the impression she wasn't happy."

"No, she wasn't." Michael didn't elaborate.

Lee took a deep breath. "Well you guys take care of them and keep them happy, okay?"

Michael nodded, something like admiration shining in his eyes at Lee's obvious attempt to step back and play the gallant gentleman.

Footsteps down the corridor turned both their heads. Kara walked in and sat down carefully in her chair.

"Sorry I took so long."

_** TBC **_


	8. Chapter 8

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Eight **_

"It's alright. You okay hon?"

Michael's words seemed caring but Lee was positive they were meant to be possessive. Sure, he could be genial and open so long as Kara was unequivocally his but as soon as there was some competition ... It seemed the other man became as jealous as Lee himself always was around her. And as much as it rankled with him he had to admit it gave them something else in common.

Kara smiled brightly at her husband. "Fine." She rubbed her hands over her legs, smoothing out invisible wrinkles, then folded them together. Lee could tell she was nervous. She'd grown better at hiding it on her face but her body language spoke volumes.

"So Lee, tell me what's happened in the eight years I've been gone," she said, managing to focus the attention on him. Kudos to her.

"Almost eight years," he corrected. "Less a month."

Michael grimaced inside. Lee had been keeping count. He began to grow distinctly uncomfortable with their guest.

"Well um ... " Lee began. He looked meaningfully at Michael then back to Kara. "Can I mention the C word?"

Kara nodded. "He knows everything I know. I told him all about what happened till I disappeared into that swirling black cloud and ended up here."

"The Cylons sound like a bunch of insidious, cruel, monster machines," Michael said, a shudder passing through him as he remembered what Kara had told him.

"Yeah, that about sums them up," Lee agreed. "Frakkers seemed hell bent on destroying our entire race."

Michael smiled in juxtaposition to the seriousness of Lee's words. "Sorry, just your use of the word 'frakkers'. Kara uses it all the time and I can't help but laugh - it sounds so funny."

Lee smiled in spite of everything.

"_Seemed_?" Kara inquired, ignoring the humour and picking up on Lee's use of the past tense. "Are they gone?"

Lee shrugged. "I don't know. They gave us no end of trouble for months after you disappeared into the maelstrom. It seems they'd set up shop on that planet and us disturbing their atmosphere set them on us like a nest of angry hornets. We lost six ships in that first battle alone." Kara's heart broke for him. She could almost reach out and touch the guilt in his eyes.

Michael saw it too. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you did everything you could."

Lee nodded sadly. It wrenched Kara's heart even further. She could see more than the deaths of those people reflected in his eyes - New Caprica, Pegasus, The Olympic Carrier ... they were all there as well if you knew to look for them. She too carried many similar scars. It was all well and fine for people to say you did the best you could but when _you_ were one of the ones charged with protecting others it didn't matter if you did the best you could. You always had doubts -_ if I'd only done more ... if I'd only given just a little more _... She flinched as she stared into the endless depths of blue. _If only you'd been there with me ... Apollo couldn't function at one hundred percent without his Starbuck_. He couldn't have said it more clearly if he'd tried.

She realized for the first time since seeing him again that her apparent death had taken a greater toll on him than she'd originally thought. It had decimated him on a personal level but it had nearly destroyed him professionally as well. That never would have occurred to her - she hadn't flown since arriving on Earth; no chance to discover her abilities were curtailed without her wingmate. _Soulmate._ She'd just assumed he'd continue on without her, that anyone else would do out there in the black. Their eyes burned together in understanding.

Michael's cough broke the connection. "What happened after that?"

"We slunk away like a wounded dog with it's tail between it's legs. The fleet was never quite the same afterwards." _Neither was he._ Kara knew it as surely as if he'd admitted it aloud.

"We tried to regroup but losing thousands like that on top of the thousands we'd lost a few months earlier on New Caprica killed morale. We spent most of our time just trying to put as much distance between us and them as we could. We were successful for several years but then we found them again. They opted for biological warfare that time."

At Kara's look of surprise and dismay, he swallowed and continued.

"They captured one of our Raptors. My dad ... the Admiral," he added for Michael's benefit, "made the decision not to fight for it so we prepared to jump but they took off and left us and the Raptor alone, surprisingly. We reclaimed it and took the wounded on board."

"Who?" Kara was fierce.

"A couple of newer pilots. You didn't know them." He sighed heavily. "And Colonel Tigh. They were all in pretty bad shape. Naturally we took them to Lifestation and attempted to save them." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Within forty eight hours they were all dead."

Kara's chest constricted. Tigh was gone! Much as she'd made a great show of pretending she hated the man, she'd always secretly felt close to him. She'd seen what many hadn't - the two of them had been very much alike.

"The Cylons had infected them with some sort of virus. Holy Gods Kara, it nearly wiped us out! People were dying right left and centre. It was the scariest thing I've ever lived through." Their eyes met again, both remembering the time right after the initial attack when the Cylons had been after them every thirty-three minutes.

"How many?" she whispered.

"Nearly fifteen thousand," he said sombrely.

"Lords of Kobol." She breathed the ancient epithet, face sorrowful.

"We lost several hundred more in the aftermath but thankfully some of us seemed to be immune to the virus."

"What made you immune?" Michael asked, finally breaking back into the conversation.

Lee shrugged. "I don't know. The Doc worked hard to figure it out but caring for that many sick and dying people took it's toll on him and he didn't make it."

Kara blinked sadly. Poor Cottle - she'd always kind of liked him despite his abrasive personality. Maybe because he reminded her of herself back in those days ...

"What about Baltar?" she asked. "He was supposedly a genius. Couldn't he help?"

Lee shook his head. "He'd gone long before that."

"Gone?"

"Just disappeared right out from under our noses one day. We suspected he'd gone back to them, either willingly or by abduction and was most likely the mastermind behind the biological weapon."

"He wouldn't have created something that would kill his own people would he?" Michael asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"You didn't know him," Lee answered, distaste written all over his still handsome face. "A rat if ever one existed - only thought of himself and would do anything to save his own skin." He looked at Kara, waiting expectantly for her to agree.

She appeared lost in thought. "You can't really blame him though," she said softly. "They're master mind-frakkers -they can have you believing black is white and up is down in no time. You have no idea what's real and what isn't."

Both men gave her strange looks, tinged with worry and concern.

"Did they ..." Michael began but Kara cut him off quickly.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said sharply, shaking her head vehemently.

Lee felt something akin to satisfaction at the thought that she hadn't told him everything. It was something he was loathe to admit even to himself, but he'd been devastated at the fact that while the two of them had been best friends till New Caprica she hadn't been willing to confide her secrets to him. It seemed she'd confided in Sam though and now Michael, and Lee had felt hurt beyond measure that while she'd been willing to share some of the most intense physical moments he'd ever experienced with him, she hadn't been willing to share her emotional self.

He sat forward, placing his mug down on the table. "I should probably get going." He peeked at his watch. "It's getting late and it's a long drive back."

"Do you have a car?" Kara asked, surprised that he'd have acquired such a thing so quickly. Then again, he was working _with _the government, not in hiding as she'd been.

Lee shook his head. "I have a number to call and they'll send someone to come pick me up."

"Well then you've still got a long wait till it gets here, even if you call now," Michael said.

"I can give you a ride back," Kara offered quickly.

Lee caught the look that passed between Kara and Michael. He didn't particularly like it.

"Mommy." Sara's voice called down the steps from the bedroom.

Michael stood. "I'll take care of her. You go ahead and take Lee home."

Kara looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Go." He turned and headed up the stairs, then stopped and turned back, as if remembering something he'd forgotten. "Be careful." His gaze turned toward his guest. "It was good to meet you Lee. You and Kara can set up a time for you to come meet Zach on the weekend if you'd like."

"I'm looking forward to it," Lee said softly. "Thank you." He hoped the warmth in his voice would dispel the growing chilliness in the room.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Kara said, giving Michael a quick smile. He nodded and headed upstairs out of sight.

Kara turned to face Lee. "I'll just need a minute to get my things and then we can go."

Lee nodded, heart suddenly thudding painfully at the prospect of spending an hour alone with her in close proximity.

** XXXXX**

Hera was a dreamer.

She'd always been, ever since she could remember. Her parents had told her that as a mere toddler she'd had nightmares regularly but since she'd been old enough to remember on her own she'd known they were special. Occasionally she told people of her dreams but mostly she kept them to herself. People found them disturbing. She'd tried talking to her sister, hoping that another child might understand but Kiera had been as disbelieving as the adults.

So Hera had started keeping a dream journal. She'd made it herself from scraps gleaned out of the recycler on Galactica. It was safely hidden under the mattress so her sister - just now learning how to read - wouldn't stumble across it.

This night's dream had disturbed her more than most. She and Kiera had been playing hide and seek out in a bright, sunny field. She didn't recognize it - not that that was surprising since she'd lived her whole life aboard ships made of metal, but somehow the place felt familiar.

_Like home._

_"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty ... ready or not, here I come!" she shouted gleefully, positive she knew where Kiera was hiding._

_She skipped over to the hill, feeling the chill as she entered the cave and left the sun's warmth behind. She pushed her dark curls back behind her ears and squinted in the darkness._

_"Kiera?" she called out._

_Silence._

_"Kiera, I know you're hiding here. Come on out so I don't have to come in any further."_

_No answer still._

_Hera sighed in frustration. Little sisters could be such a pain sometimes!_

_"Come."_

_She broke out in goosebumps._

_"Come child."_

_The voice was feminine but low and husky. And _adult.

_She turned to run back out into the light then remembered her sister was probably in here. She couldn't leave her here all alone. Not when there was someone else here ... She forced herself to turn back around and head further into the darkness._

_"Have no fear child, I will not hurt you."_

_Her heart raced in staccato pulses. _Sure, _she thought,_ I'm not supposed to be afraid of someone I can't see who's hiding in a dark cave and telling me to come in.

_The small cave proved to be larger than it seemed from the outside. As she turned a corner she realized she was beginning to be able to see better. At first she thought it was because her eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark but she thrilled in terror as she realized it was because it was getting lighter the further inside the cave she went._

_She stopped dead as a tableaux suddenly became visible before her._

_"Come closer child," the voice beckoned._

_She desperately wanted to turn around and run but the sight of her sister standing just beyond the fire that was lighting the cave stopped her._

_"Kiera?" Hera called out quietly._

_"Come sister. Come see the future."_

_Hera shook with fear. The mature woman's voice was coming out of her six-year-old sister's mouth!_

_"Don't be afraid Hera," Kiera said, smiling with a maturity far beyond her years. "Come see your son." She motioned lovingly at a small white cradle at her feet. "He is the future."_

_Hera's feet took her forward till she stood before the cradle. A baby lay there, one with blue eyes, fair skin and dark curls. "My son?" she said questioningly. "How can that be?"_

_"He is not born yet of course - you haven't met the one who is to be his father."_

_"Who is he?"_

_Kiera's laugh filled the cave. "I cannot tell you that. You will discover it in due time. But this child will be the first of his kind."_

_Hera shook her head. "I don't understand."_

_"Of course not. You're not meant to yet. In time you will."_

_The world began to go dark. "Kiera!" she shouted, panic-stricken that she'd lost her sister. "Kiera!"_

Suddenly a light flooded the room.

"Hera, are you okay honey?"

Her father's concerned face looked down at her. She looked around, noting she was in bed in her new room.

"I'm okay," she said weakly. "Just dreaming."

"You were calling for your sister."

"I was dreaming we were playing hide and seek and I couldn't find her. I guess I was just worried."

Helo smoothed back his daughter's damp curls. "Well she's fine, sleeping in her bed right where she's supposed to be."

Hera lifted herself up onto her elbows to glance across the room. The lumpy blanket rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

"It's time to go back to sleep honey. Do you want me to stay with you?"

She nodded, laying back down. Helo folded his large frame into the tiny bed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. She closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately.

He lay awake for a long time, thoughts unquiet.

** XXXXX**

"So are you going to stare at me the whole way home or say what's on your mind?"

He hadn't spoken a word since they'd gotten into the car but Kara had noticed him checking her out out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm not staring," Lee said defensively, cheeks burning.

"Yes you are," she argued. "You always stare."

"Fine." Lee faced forward in an exaggerated movement and sat stock still.

"Fine," Kara echoed five minutes later, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Don't talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

She glanced at him. "_You_ made the effort to come see me. Now you don't want to talk?"

"I don't know if there's anything to say. You obviously didn't miss us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, voice low and dangerous.

Lee stole a quick glance at her. "How long was it before you jumped in bed with him. A day ... maybe two?"

She turned to him, face flushing with anger. "Is that what this is all about? You're still jealous about who I'm sleeping with?"

"Guess a leopard can't change it's spots," he said nastily.

" 'A pilot who can't keep her pants on'," she said bitterly. "You'll never see me as anything but, will you?"

"It's not like you haven't put me in a box," he pointed out, finally turning and meeting her eyes.

She looked back at the road. "You don't even know me anymore," she said stiffly, holding her anger in check with an effort.

Lee glanced over at her, noticing the whiteness of her knuckles as she gripped the steering wheel. He knew he was pushing her buttons (it had always been so easy) and upsetting her but talking with Kara was like watching an accident in progress - he could see what was going wrong as it happened but he was powerless to stop it.

"I don't need to know. It's obvious _that_ hasn't changed," he bit back.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me when I first got here," she said through clenched teeth, anger rising. "I did what I had to do and you should thank me for that." She turned to face him. "Your son wouldn't be alive if I hadn't. I had the choice to turn to someone for help or to do it on my own and neither of us would be here now if I'd picked the latter."

_** TBC **_


	9. Chapter 9

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Nine**_

They stared at one another for a moment in angry silence until Kara remembered she was driving and looked away.

A little stab of conscience pricked Lee. _She's right you know_, it said, _As tough as you thought you had it, she had it much worse. Try to put yourself in her place. She probably coped far better than you would have. _ In his heart he knew that little voice was right. He hadn't coped with her death well and he hadn't even been in close to the circumstances she had. His life and everything that had happened after Kara's apparent death had happened _because_ of his lack of ability to deal with it.

"I'm sorry Kara."

Her hands ached as she gripped the steering wheel even harder. It was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. This was the first time he'd _ever_ apologized to her. She didn't know whether to be thankful he'd finally realized the universe didn't revolve around him or sock him in the mouth for being so obtuse that it had taken him this long. She wondered if he realized just how many years of heartache could have been avoided if only he'd been man enough to apologize to her after the fracas with Baltar. Many things would have been different now ...

"I want to know what's happened to you since you came here. If you're still willing to tell me," he added softly.

She snuck a quick glance at him. His face was contrite, his eyes imploring. She couldn't deny him.

"I know it was hard for you when I disappeared," she began. "You and Dee split soon after that ..."

"_Because_ of that," he broke in. "There were other reasons too, but my life kind of fell apart without you there to hold it together. And even though she said she was leaving because of those other things, I know it was because of you."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Lee tossed it aside. "It's okay. It wasn't meant to be anyway. I didn't see it till after it was over, but I never should have married her."

"However hard it was for you, for me it was multiplied tenfold. I lost my friends, my family, my home, my ability to fly ... I lost everything Lee." She paused, as if to let the full ramifications settle in. "I was alone, lost and I had no way to go back. People looked at me strangely, dressed in my flightsuit," she smiled at the memory, "but when I tried telling them what had happened, why I had no identity they didn't believe me."

She saw Lee's brow crease.

"Well think about it. At the time I was devastated people thought I was a crackpot, but if someone had appeared on Caprica with no change of clothes, no identification, no home ... and they said they'd come from across the galaxy, I never would have believed it either."

"I suppose not," he conceded. "It is kind of a strange story."

"Like something on those sci-fi shows we used to watch back home."

"_We_?" Lee asked, eyebrows raising.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Zak told me you used to love them. There's no denying it."

"I guess you did too huh?"

"Yup." They shared a gaze for a long minute. Her face fell. "No one believed my story. A few people even called the authorities and tried to have me picked up and locked away."

"What did you do?"

"I hid. I ran. I did whatever I could to stay free." She swallowed, trying to force the lump in her throat down. "Only one person believed me."

"Michael." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "I don't honestly know if he believed me or just felt sorry for me - I was probably a pathetic sight by the time we met - but he was the only one who listened to my story and offered help."

Lee's heart went out to her. The picture was still awfully murky but he was beginning to understand just how tough it had been.

"He took me to his apartment, let me clean up, gave me some clothes to borrow and let me spend the night. On his couch," she added, catching the tightening of Lee's jaw in her peripheral vision. "Well actually he spent the night on the couch and I slept in his bed ... either way we didn't sleep together."

Lee nodded but said nothing.

"He let me stay with him indefinitely - bought clothes for me, did the paperwork to get me identification ..."

"How did he manage that?"

She shrugged. "I didn't ask." She stole a quick glance at him. "I'm sure whatever it was he did wasn't legal but he seemed convinced that if I went to the authorities and told them who I was I'd end up in a padded cell for the rest of my life."

"Having been on the receiving end of that less-than-pleasant welcome, I can attest to the fact that he was probably right," Lee said softly, voice tinged with bitterness.

Kara instinctively reached a hand over and put it on his thigh. "I got you out as quickly as I could." The words were quiet - almost a whisper.

He looked at her. "I know you did. There are still so many more stuck there though." A sudden flush of shame swept over him as he remembered Kathryn. He'd almost forgotten about her completely! She wasn't going to be thrilled to find out he'd been busy visiting Kara instead of doing his best to get her out. Kara - Starbuck, was a sore spot between them. She hadn't known Kara personally but rumours of Starbuck and Apollo's escapades, both professional and personal, had reached nearly every ear in the fleet and she'd always suspected there had been more than Lee had admitted to between them. It had been the cause of several serious fights.

"I'm going to do what I can to get everyone out, okay?" she said earnestly. "But I can't stay there indefinitely. My family needs me."

"I understand."

There was a long time of silence where Lee felt both shame and curiosity - shame at forgetting about his girlfriend, and curiosity at what Kara's life had been like without him - battle within him.

Curiosity won.

"So what did you do? How did you ... deal with the fact that you were pregnant?" _Don't tell me Michael married you as soon as you told him_. The thought came before he could stop it. There was a part of him that wanted to believe in Michael the chivalrous gentlemen who'd done his best for Kara when she was in need. But another part of him didn't want to believe Kara would turn her back on her previous life so quickly and move on like it didn't matter who had fathered her child.

"I didn't do anything," she answered with a little smile. "I didn't do anything at all at first. I didn't have a job so I just stuck around his apartment mostly and went for walks to get out and explore. I didn't discover I was pregnant till a few weeks later when I became really ill. I thought I just had the 'flu but it continued for days ... over a week."

"I guess that would have tipped you off," Lee suggested.

She smiled and darted a quick glance at him, pulling her hand away as she realized it was still sitting on his thigh. "Yeah, that and the fact that something just felt wrong. Like I wasn't quite myself." She felt his puzzlement through the silence. I'm not sure I can explain it."

"I believe you."

Those three words rocked Kara to the core. It was the one thing she'd always needed from him and never gotten. He'd desired her, he'd loved her, he'd trusted her to have his back, but he'd never _ever_ believed in her. She'd never really been honest with him, it was true, but he'd always taken her words and actions and twisted them till they were ugly and mean. And then he'd thrown them back in her face as a reason to explain why she didn't deserve his trust.

To have him simply say 'I believe you' was at once the most beautiful and painful thing he could ever have said. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened as the tears threatened to fall. She blinked them back rapidly.

"So I told Michael I was pregnant ... or thought I was," she said, resuming her narrative once she'd gained control of her voice. "I was so scared he'd kick me out."

Lee frowned. "Why would he do that? I can't imagine why anyone would turn away someone in need."

"_You_ did."

Lee flushed. "That was different Kara. I didn't realize you were so far gone."

She faced him sombrely. "Because you were immersed in your own problems."

He nodded. "I know I should have seen it, I should have been a better friend, but Gods ... I felt like I was coming apart at the seams. I couldn't see past myself."

"That's exactly how I felt back on Galactica," she said quietly, struggling to keep her voice even. "I couldn't talk to anyone - everyone was too focused on their own problems."

"And it's not like you ever would have talked to a shrink, even if there had been one around," he added, just as quietly. "You always were too stubborn for your own good."

She snorted, as if angry, then a grin broke out. "Yeah, I was." The smile faded. "I can't imagine how things would have gone if I hadn't had Michael."

Lee's insides twisted and churned. "How's that?" he asked lightly, trying not to let his feelings show.

Her knuckles grew white as she gripped even harder. The silence lingered between them and Lee wondered if this was where the openness and honesty between them as going to stop. he wouldn't have been surprised - if anything he was surprised she'd been as candid as she had been. Once upon a time she'd never have told him anything at all.

"I would have aborted the baby."

His head snapped around. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would ," she countered, voice gaining strength. "I never wanted to have children, you knew that."

"You never said so," he argued.

"Maybe not in so many words," she retaliated. "But the intention was pretty clear. Here I was, stuck having a baby I didn't want, not knowing which of you was the father, in an unfamiliar place where I had nothing and no one. If Michael hadn't bee there ..." She left it to his imagination.

It didn't fail him. "You would have done it yourself, wouldn't you?" he asked, words coming slowly. He turned towards her, watching her profile as she drove. "You wouldn't have gone somewhere to get help, you would have just done it on your own. And you probably would have killed yourself."

"Without Michael I wouldn't have had anything to live for anyway."

** XXXXX**

There was a long pause after Kara's revelation. Lee's immediate response was to tell her she was wrong, that she was special and had every reason to live - she'd been carrying _his _child after all - but he couldn't bring himself to say it. She was right, she had been stuck in a terrible situation, having lost everything and being forced to have a baby she'd never wanted. He knew, although she'd never said so directly, that being a mother was something that had never been in her life's plan.

It had to have been pretty overwhelming.

She now knew in hindsight that she'd been carrying _his_ child not Sam's but at the time there was no way she could have known. Jealousy pricked a hole in his heart at the thought that she'd still slept with Sam even after pushing him away and refusing to live with him as husband and wife. He'd always wanted to believe that it had been honour that had made her stick to her marriage vows and not some lingering feelings for Sam, but he'd been deluding himself. He'd kicked himself over and over for not taking the chance when she'd come back and offered it and had harboured much guilt that his refusal had been what had driven her to fly into that storm, uncaring of what would happen to her. Perhaps he'd made the right decision at the time to stay with Dee. Kara probably wouldn't have given herself fully to him anyway - she'd proven she was incapable of that with pretty much every man she'd been seriously involved with.

Not that any of that really mattered now. What might have been was long past. All that mattered now was the future. Kara was alive and they had a son together. It was going to turn his world upside down, but somewhere deep down in his heart a voice was telling him everything was as it should be.

He reached over and pulled a hand off the steering wheel and enclosed it in his. "Then I'm glad you found him. I'm glad you're still alive and I'm glad Zach is alive." He squeezed lightly. "Every day I wished you were still alive. Every day I missed you. Every time I closed my eyes at night I saw you. You were always there - whenever I caught sight of a blonde head in the distance my heart leapt, thinking I might have been mistaken and you were alive after all."

She swallowed hard. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you either," she whispered. "I knew I'd probably never see you again but I prayed every day that the baby was yours." She turned to look at him and their eyes burned.

She looked back at the road and pulled her hand from his. "It's all different now though. It can't be like it was before."

His heart nearly burst at the naked longing in her voice.

"I know," he whispered, face held forward stiffly. "You have a husband and family who need you. I can't ask you to leave them."

"Thank you" she whispered, tears slowly beginning to fall.

Lee gave a dry chuckle and smiled ruefully. "Besides, I have a girlfriend."

** XXXXX**

Helo very nearly dropped the phone. He sat heavily on the couch.

"Are you _sure_? Did you double check?"

Sharon's heart began to speed up, anticipating trouble from the tone in her husband's voice. Helo was pretty unflappable - it took a lot to floor him but at the moment he looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

Sort of like when he'd first discovered she was a Cylon ...

"No ... it's not a problem. I just ... don't recall ever hearing they had had it."

"Of course."

He began to sweat. Sharon sweated in sympathy, knowing it was going to be bad.

"Thank you." He hung up the phone.

"What is it?" she asked slowly.

"Sam Anders and the Chief both have the same blood type as yours. They're Cylons!"

For a moment Helo was afraid he'd short-circuited her brain, she stood so still and unblinking.

"Sharon?" he said tentatively.

"Frak me," she said evenly. Her eyes swiveled to meet his. "The two most active opponents against the Cylons turn out to _be_ Cylons themselves. If that isn't poetic justice ... next thing I know you'll be telling me Colonel Tigh was one too."

Helo shrugged. I guess it's kind of late to find out." He stopped to think a moment. "I can't believe it. Well maybe the Chief ... but _Anders_? He's always been so against them. It seems impossible he could be one of them."

The atmosphere in the room dropped several degrees. "No more impossible than me being one," Sharon said coldly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"The situation is no different. I was one hundred percent against the Cylons as well and I had no idea I was one of them till my programming kicked in."

"But you're still on our side."

"I'm on the side of what's right. It doesn't matter who's real flesh and blood and who's an imitation. What they did was unforgivable and I had to help stop them. Genocide is _never_ acceptable."

"You're right Sharon, you're right," he nodded. "I guess I was just surprised. I never expected ..."

"You've always known there could be more sleepers among us. They could be anyone. Just because they find out they have Cylon blood instead of human doesn't mean they're going to turn against us you know."

"Do we have to tell them?"

"Of course we do," she said indignantly. "They deserve to know the truth about themselves."

"What are we going to do with them?"

"Do? We don't have to do anything. Just let them live their lives."

"It's as simple as that?"

"What else are we going to do?" She put her hands on her hips. "You've already propagated the lie in order to get the authorities to let me go, you can't suddenly tell them that people with that specific blood type need to be kept prisoner now can you? Besides, if I'm free they should be too. Fair's fair."

He nodded. She was right. Mind you, she usually was.

After she headed upstairs to get the girls ready for their baths and bed he gave himself up to thinking about what was going to happen once Tyrol and Anders found out about themselves. How were they going to react to the news? Would they handle it well or go off the deep end?

Another thought popped into his head. How was Kara going to feel when she found out the man she'd been married to was a Cylon? He himself had done it but it had been a difficult thing for most people, including Kara, to accept. After what had happened to her he didn't think she'd take it very well - time might have passed but he suspected she was still haunted by what they'd done to her, both the ones on Caprica and Leoben on New Caprica.

He didn't think she'd take the news very well.

_** TBC **_


	10. Chapter 10

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Ten **_

Bill Adama sighed with discontent as he rose from the couch to answer the knock at the door. His body felt cold the moment he extricated himself from Laura's limbs. He gave her a brief smile of apology as he walked towards the door.

Their relationship was nearly three years old now and had settled into something comfortable and familiar. In the beginning it had been more about stealing precious moments alone when they could and quick passionate sex, but it had deepened into something long-lasting and warm, that rejoiced as much in snuggled moments together as in passionate moments in bed. It was the kind of relationship Bill hadn't had with any other woman in his life and he hadn't realized until now how much he'd been missing. There was definitely something to be said for having your significant other with you all the time instead of far away.

"Kathryn." Adama stepped back in surprise, then collected himself and smiled at her. "Come in," he added, swinging the door open wider. "I didn't realize you were here."

"I just arrived a few hours ago," she answered. "Three armoured transports with around two thousand people left early this morning."

Roslin's eyes widened and she smiled. "Good. It 'll be nice to have everyone together again. I feel like I'm missing something without all my 'children' around, you know?"

Kathryn smiled back ad her then turned to face Adama, her long blonde ponytail falling over her shoulder. "I feel like I'm missing something too. Where's Lee? I tried his room but he isn't there." She looked around the room expectantly, as if he might appear at any moment.

Adama and Roslin shared a quick glance, then Bill looked back at the young woman in front of him.

"He's visiting an old friend."

She looked puzzled. "An old friend?" Her face cleared as realization dawned. "You mean ..."

"Kara Thrace."

"She's alive?"

"She's alive and been here ever since she disappeared nearly eight years ago."

Kathryn said nothing for a moment but Adama noted the flash of jealousy and fear in her dark eyes before she masked it. The look wasn't unfamiliar - he'd seen it in Dee's eyes many a time during his son's courtship and marriage to her. He felt sympathy for Kathryn, as he had had for Dee, at the fact that each of them knew Lee hadn't loved them the way they'd loved him. He couldn't possibly have - he was in love with Kara, heart, soul and mind. Adama couldn't quite understand that with his heart as he'd never loved anyone like that, but his mind understood both how it could be possible and how frustrating it was to everyone involved - Lee most of all. He'd watched his son being tortured with it since the first attack on the Colonies and reacquaintance with Kara, and knew that Lee would gladly have torn out that part of his heart if he could have, to find peace and love elsewhere.

Life didn't work that way though, so he'd been forced to give what was left of himself to the other women he'd tried being with, but it hadn't been enough for Dee and it obviously wasn't enough for Kathryn. Who wanted to play second fiddle to a memory? _She's going to lose him,_ the little voice of reason in his mind spoke up. _She's never really had him to begin with but now that Kara's alive and back in Lee's life again she knows she's going to lose him. And there's nothing she can do about it._

"Kara has remarried," he said gently, hoping it would ease the pain a little and give her something to hold onto. "Lee just went to catch up on everything that's happened since her disappearance and to meet her husband."

"Oh" she said, face lifting a little. "Do you expect him back soon?"

"I should think so." He looked pointedly at the darkened window. "It's getting rather late."

"Oh," she repeated. "That's good. I'm dying to see him."

Roslin felt a pang of sympathy for the younger woman. _She really didn't understand what she was getting herself into. It's only going to end in disaster. _ She was tempted to call the spade a spade and tell Kathryn straight out that she might as well give up on Lee since a big part of him belonged to Kara Thrace and he was never going to earmark it for anyone else ... but it wasn't really her place to say anything.

"Would you like to join us for a drink?" she asked politely, sighing inwardly at the ending of the relaxed, loving evening she and Bill had been enjoying. Kathryn had a desperate look in her eyes - of one who was clinging onto whatever she could to get herself through. She and Bill were it tonight and it was obvious she was going to be here a while.

** XXXXX**

Lee was beginning to get scared. Kara hadn't spoken a word - he didn't even know if she'd even been _breathing_ she was so silent - for ten full minutes after his revelation about Kathryn.

"Do you know how to get to the Wyatt Sheraton Hotel in Washington DC?" Lee asked as the bright lights of the city began to take over the sky from their previous place on the horizon. "Because I can call for directions ..."

"I know where to go," she said brusquely, interrupting him.

"Are you mad at me?" he ventured after a few more minutes of silence.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know ... everything seemed fine until I mentioned I had a girlfriend then you clammed up and haven't said a word to me since." There it was again. At his mention of the word 'girlfriend' her jaw tightened ever-so-slightly.

"Just thinking."

"Since when do you think?"

She flashed him a warning look. "I always think." She paused a moment and he saw her shoulders relax. "I just usually think with my mouth."

He gave a small chuckle. "Ain't that the truth."

She smiled briefly. "Well I've been working on thinking before I speak. Surprisingly it gets me into less trouble that way."

"Surprisingly," he agreed wryly.

She took a deep breath, held it and exhaled. "What do you want me to say Lee? That you should have moved on with your life? That I'm jealous you've got someone else? Because yes, you had every right to move on. You were never mine anyway, but whatever was going on between us ended eight years ago. You should have a wife and a family by now, if not Dee then someone else. And yes, I'm jealous you're with someone else. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She glanced at him quickly before looking back to the road ahead. "I still love you Lee. I always did, though I was too much of a frakwit to be able to admit it to you, or even myself for that matter."

"Wow, you sound like you've actually grown up," he chuckled. "I always thought you just acted on pure instinct, without thinking things through."

"You're not the only one who can overthink things you know. I've taken lessons." She was dead serious. Or so it seemed ...

Lee's chuckles turned into full-out laughter which subsided after a few minutes.

"It's true you know," Kara said softly.

"What's true? That you can overthink things as well as me?" Lee teased. "I doubt it."

"I did take lessons. Well sort of ..."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

She took another deep breath. "I went to several sessions with a psychotherapist."

"Really?" He blinked incredulously, eyes wide.

"Really."

"What prompted that? The Kara I used to know would never have admitted anything was wrong with her."

"The baby."

In a flash Lee understood. She'd only given him the bare bones of her childhood but he'd extrapolated enough from her behaviour and the scars that had decorated her body before the war with the Cylons to guess that she'd been abused as a child. And he knew, from his classes at college, that people often continued that cycle of violence with their children, not knowing any better.

"Oh," he said, unsure whether or not to push. It was a sensitive topic and he feared she'd shut him down if he tried to pry. They were into the city now and it wasn't much longer till they would arrive at the hotel. She could easily remain silent for the rest of the drive and drop him off quickly, ensuring there was no further talk between them.

She glanced at him and knew from the expression on his face what he was thinking.

"It was time I came to terms with some of the things I'd kept bottled up inside forever. I didn't want to end up hurting my child the way my mother ... " She stopped, the lump in her throat growing too big to speak over.

" ... hurt you," Lee finished gently.

Kara nodded and swallowed hard. "You remember what I was like before - I hit first and talked later. I had no control over my temper or moods. I was a ticking time-bomb just waiting for one small thing to set me off and then I'd erupt into violence. I wasn't fit to be a mother Lee, you know that as well as I do."

He nodded reluctantly.

"I was absolutely shattered when I came here, having lost everything and everyone, but eventually I realized it was the best thing the Gods could have done with my life. I needed to get away from there, from all of those dysfunctional relationships and things that triggered my anger. I needed to be _away_ so I could spend time dealing with old hurts and put them behind me. I even took anger management classes."

"You didn't."

"I kid you not." She smiled, though there were tears in her eyes. "Not saying I'm perfect ..."

"You're not?"

She smacked his arm. "But I'm a lot better than I was. And Michael helped me so much. He was there for me every step of the way."

"It's good that you had someone there to help you," he said generously, ignoring that becoming-familiar prickle of jealousy that the other man had been there for Kara when he couldn't. _Not that you would have anyway_, a small voice reminded him. _You treated her as though she meant more to you as a military asset than as a person and though you wanted her to be yours you never took the time to really get to know her or understand her. You just walked away when things got tough._ Lee felt a flush creep over his neck and face and was glad of the dark so she couldn't see it. _Things will be different now,_ he promised himself. _I've changed, she's changed and the whole situation is different. We're not trapped in that life anymore._

Inside, a small part of him knew it wasn't going to be as easy as all that though.

** XXXXX**

What the hell is going on?" Tyrol whispered in Sam's ear as the two men sat apart from the others being processed.

"I have no idea," Sam whispered back, leaning down to reach the shorter man's ear.

"What was the jab in the ribs for and why did we lie about having a virus back on Caprica?"

"I don't know," Sam hissed in frustration. "I just know there was something wrong with our blood tests and my gut instinct told me to go along with the guy's story."

Tyrol looked up at Sam. "What could be wrong with our blood samples? No one's ever said anything to me before."

"How should I know?" Sam shrugged. "I'm a frakking pyramid player turned marine. I don't know anything about medicine."

"Well whatever it is, at least they're letting us go."

Sam nodded as he spied a familiar form. "There's Helo. Maybe he knows what's going on."

It took Helo a few minutes to reach them as he kept stopping to talk to people along the way, but it was obvious from his unwavering steps and the way he kept looking up and making eye contact with Sam that they were the ones he wanted to see.

So they waited.

"I need to talk to you two," Helo said brusquely when he finally reached them.

"Yeah," Sam said knowingly. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded a few minutes later when they were free of the crowd around them.

He met Sam's level gaze but said nothing. It terrified Sam. He saw sympathy and compassion in those blue eyes so different from his. But there was also horror and perhaps ... revulsion? Sam wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Give it to us straight man. I know something's off. I can feel it."

Helo took a deep breath. "Your blood types were unrecognizable to their tests."

Tyrol nodded, encouraging him on.

"Only three of you so far have shown to have the same markers in your DNA. The two of you ... and Sharon."

"Sharon?" Tyrol shouted. Helo held up his hands to try to calm him when the look in his dark eyes went wild. "But she's a Cylon!"

"So are you."

Helo's calm words didn't help the Chief at all. He began gesticulating wildly and talking incoherently, walking backwards as Helo stepped forward to try to calm him.

Sam slipped nimbly behind him and pinned him so he could neither fight nor run. "We're not monsters!" he said forcefully, throwing Tyrol's words right back at him. "We're no different than we were before. We're _people_, fighting for the chance to live and have a home!"

Tyrol went limp in his arms. "What am I going to tell Cally? What is little Nicky going to think? Little Nicky - the boy who was nearly as tall as his mother.

"They're going to love you, same as they always have," Helo said evenly. "I know what they're going to think and how they're going to feel. They're going to be surprised but nothing can change their love for you. _Nothing_."

Sam let go of his arms and the three of them stood in silence.

"Will you come with me when I tell her?" Tyrol asked, voice small and scared.

"Of course I will," Helo answered immediately, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Now let's get you guys on that shuttle to the airport. The sooner you see freedom the better."

Sam lagged back a few steps, repeating the words he'd used to calm the Chief to himself over and over again in his head. He wasn't entirely sure he believed them. A Cylon - _he was a Cylon! _ It was the cruelest trick fate could ever have played on him.

"Well Kara," he murmured to himself. "You thought you were the biggest screw up out there but I've got you beat by a mile."

He sighed loudly. "Frak."

** XXXXX**

She pulled up in front of the brightly lit hotel a short while later. The conversation on the last leg of the drive had been light - mainly Lee repeating stories about Galactica's senior pilots, the people Kara would be most likely to remember.

They sat in silence for a moment after she cut the ignition.

"Here we are," she said softly, turning to look at him full-on for the first time since they'd left the house.

"I guess I should go," Lee said reluctantly. "About the weekend ... "

"Saturday's a good day for us. How about in the afternoon?"

He struggled to quell the hope rising in his heart. Her eyes looked like they were burning with desire ... it had to have been a trick of the light.

"Okay," he said, "but when exactly _is_ Saturday? I'm all mixed up with the days of the week here."

She smiled wanly. "I know, it's confusing isn't it? I found it so in the beginning too. Saturday is four days from now."

He nodded. "I'll be there." As if with a mind of it's own, his hand reached up to cup her face. "It's so good to see you Kara," he whispered. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

And in an instant their lips were together, feverishly exploring each other as though to make up for lost time.

Kara put a hand on his chest and pushed him away, breaking the kiss. "We can't do this Lee. We can't. _ I _can't." She faced forward and started the engine. "You have to go now."

Lee nodded sadly. "Goodbye Kara. I'll see you in a few days."

She nodded, saying nothing as he exited the vehicle and walked to the hotel's entrance.

He stood and watched till the car was long out of sight.

_** TBC **_


	11. Chapter 11

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Eleven **_

"Did you have a nice chat on the drive?"

Kara dropped her bag on the counter and pulled off her jacket. "Yeah, it was nice to catch up. Eight years is a long time."

"Yes it is."

Something in Michael's tone made her look up sharply. Defiance? Maybe protectiveness? Something of a warning though the words were innocent enough. She chose to ignore it. It was late and she was already exhausted from dealing with Lee. It had been nice to see him again but she'd been on edge the whole time, every nerve ending tense and alert. It had taken most of the drive home for her to relax but her body was tired, as though it had run five laps of the ship. _Ship?_ her mind raced. _What are you doing thinking of things in terms of Galactica again? You left that life behind long ago and it's best it stay that way._

She gave him a weak smile. "Lee is coming on Saturday afternoon to see Zach."

"You'd best have a talk with him then and let him know."

She nodded. "Not till Friday though. You know how he is - if I tell him sooner he'll be a basket case at school, just waiting for Saturday to come."

Michael chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, turning her towards the back of the house. "It's late. Let's go to bed."

She didn't miss the obvious possessiveness in his touch or words and it surprised her - he hadn't appeared to be a jealous man. But then again, perhaps that was because Lee had never been a threat before. He'd always been there in her past and though she'd been honest about her relationship with him, he was almost like part of a story or a dream - unreal. Now he was here - alive, breathing ... and sharing a connection with her that would keep them in each other's orbit for the rest of their lives, and perhaps Michael sensed instinctively that it was going to cause trouble.

When they made love, Kara found her thoughts drifting to Lee, wondering how it would feel to touch him after all this time. He filled his civilian clothes well - still muscular and without noticeable fat anywhere, and she couldn't help but see his naked body as she remembered it from so long ago when she closed her eyes. As they came together, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood - a reminder not to cry out his name instead of her husband's.

Later, as she listened to Michael's slow, even breathing signaling deep sleep, she slid a hand down and began to pleasure herself, closing her eyes and imagining Lee's hands and body bringing her to ecstasy as he had the one night they'd fully given themselves to one another.

Afterwards her face was flushed a bright red, both from the intensity she'd experienced for the first time in a long time, and from the shame that her husband wasn't enough and it took merely the thought of another man to give her pleasure beyond belief.

She had a feeling that no matter how hard she wanted to stick to her vows, her willpower was going to be sorely tested by having Lee in her life again.

** XXXXX**

Lee found a flashing light on his phone waiting for him when he entered his hotel room. He pushed it and listened to the message - it was from his father, asking him to come visit as soon as he returned from Kara's place.

He'd have preferred to have the rest of the evening to himself and to break the news about Zach to his father in the morning but there was an edge to the elder Adama's voice that didn't go unnoticed, and he knew from experience that it was better to deal with whatever it was now rather than waiting and risk annoying his father further.

At his knock the door was opened almost immediately. Adama looked ... well frankly, annoyed. There was an underlay of concern and worry as well but he was definitely irritated, though doing a decent job of trying to hide it.

"Kathryn's here," he whispered, lips barely making a sound.

Lee's eyes widened in surprise, as his father's had earlier. He said nothing, just nodded his head in unspoken thanks for the warning.

Adama pulled the door wide to allow his son in. "Did you have a nice visit Lee?" he said genially, forcing a smile to his face.

"Um ... yes, we did," he stammered, smiling as he caught sight of Kathryn, seated with Laura Roslin on the couch. The President looked rather irritated as well and in a flash of embarrassment Lee understood - his absence had ruined their private evening.

"It's always nice to catch up with someone you haven't seen in a long time," he said carefully, not knowing if Kathryn was aware of Kara's lively status.

"Speaking of having not seen someone in a long time," Kathryn echoed, grin breaking out over her face as she crossed the room and pulled Lee into a hug.

He hugged her tightly, glad she was okay and out of the containment facility. "When did you arrive?" he asked.

"A few hours ago. Your father and President Roslin were kind enough to keep me entertained while I waited for you."

Lee flushed a light shade of pink, thinking of how only five minutes earlier he'd been desperately kissing Kara and wishing he could keep her in his arms forever.

She pulled out of the hug. "Did you have a nice visit with Starbuck?" she asked, voice losing some of it's softness.

"Yeah," he answered distractedly, as he stared out the window at the bright lights. "Kara's doing well. She's got a nice home and family and she's happy."

Adama stole a quick glance at Roslin. Kathryn had said Starbuck. Lee had said Kara. Perhaps Kathryn was unaware that Lee only referred to her as Kara when he was thinking of her in purely personal terms. She was only Starbuck when discussing military issues - something they'd not done very frequently since Lee's departure into civilian territory. Starbuck and Apollo were effectively dead, nothing more than legend now.

"Um ... dad, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Adama's heart began to flutter at the look in his son's eyes. It was one he hadn't seen in a long time and he felt certain it meant trouble.

"In private?" he asked, sensing the personal nature of what was to come. Lee nodded.

Kathryn stepped forward, breaking eye contact between the two men. "You shouldn't be keeping secrets from me if we're going to be getting married Lee," she stated firmly, planting herself there as much with her words as with her stance.

Roslin's eyebrows rose. Marriage? That was news to her. From the way Bill stepped backwards at Kathryn's words she knew it was a surprise for him as well.

Lee's eyes flashed as he turned on her. "I never said we were getting married," he said angrily. "_You_ were the one talking marriage."

"You weren't objecting."

"But I wasn't agreeing either."

"No, you didn't say anything. I assumed that meant you were okay with the idea."

"You shouldn't assume anything," Lee retorted harshly. He caught the hurt look on her face and tried to back-pedal. "I didn't say we weren't _ever _getting married, I'm just not ready to take that step yet."

"You should have said so before."

"I'm saying it now," he said quietly. "Let's save this argument for another time, okay?" he added, painfully aware of his father's and Roslin's presence in the room.

She sighed but continued to glare at him.

Laura Roslin rose from her place on the couch and walked over to join them, linking her arm in Kathryn's. "Let's head back to your room for a while and give the men some privacy," she suggested. Kathryn looked as though she was about to protest then thought the better of it and allowed herself to be led away.

Lee smiled gratefully at Roslin as she shot them a parting glance. 'Thanks mom' he mouthed silently. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You might want to sit down for this," Lee said, several moments of silence later.

"It's that bad?"

"No, just surprising."

"Give it to me."

Lee took a deep breath then exhaled, trying to slow his racing heart. "I'm a father dad. You're a grandfather."

They faced each other like statues for a minute before Adama sat heavily on the chair behind him. "Lords of Kobol. Are you sure?"

Lee sat, facing him. He nodded. "I guess I'm not one hundred percent certain, but he's seven years old, Kara was pregnant when she disappeared, and he looks exactly like me at that age." He shivered. "It's uncanny - like looking at myself in a mirror and seeing me as a kid instead of an adult."

Adama was silent as he digested it. "You and Kara were ... lovers?" he asked, trying to be delicate.

Lee flushed. "For a time, yes. It ended before she disappeared though." He paused, the air heavy with embarrassment. "I thought everyone knew about us. It seemed to be common knowledge."

"I've heard the rumours," Adama said sharply, "but I choose not to believe rumours unless I can verify them. I suppose I could have _asked_ you, but that would have been impolite. It wasn't my business what you were doing with your personal life."

Lee shook his head shamefully. "It never should have happened. We never should have let it happen, but it did. It only lasted a couple of months and then it was over."

"But she was still married to Samuel then." It was a question, though phrased as a statement of fact. "So he could be the father?"

"I suppose," Lee said slowly. "But I don't think they were ... _together_ then. I know when our relationship started that both of our marriages were falling apart. Sam wasn't even living on Galactica at that point. I know it's no excuse," he hastened to add at his father's disapproving expression, "but it happened and we have a child together now. Kara and I are parents."

Adama's first response was to dress his son down for his lack of morals, but he bit it back. Lee was a grown man, fully capable of realizing his own mistakes and living with them. He didn't need his father telling him what to do. And there was something in Lee's voice that pulled at his heart - pride maybe? in being a father. He thought back to the day when Lee was born. He and Carolann hadn't been ready to have children - or at least he hadn't, but while he'd been scared to death of the responsibility, he'd also felt a kind of love and pride for the child he'd helped create, that he'd never felt for anything before or since then.

That same love and pride was coming from Lee now.

"What's your son's name?" he asked quietly.

"Zachary Adama Smith."

Adama's eyes stung with tears. He wiped them and sniffed. "Oh Kara," he whispered. Then he swept his son up in a hug. "Congratulations. When do we get to meet him?"

** XXXXX**

Lee's nerves were beginning to fray. He and Kathryn had spent over an hour together and the whole time it had been like waiting for an anvil to drop on him. He knew she was angry about not being let in on the secret he'd shared with his father but so far she hadn't said anything. He knew if he waited her out she'd have something to say though. She always did.

"Lee."

He came back to reality, unaware he'd been staring out the window.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me what the big secret is? It's obvious that whatever it is is taking up all available space in your mind at the moment."

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I'm so distracted. It's just ... "

"What? Tell me." Her voice was soft and beckoning. It was times like this he couldn't resist her.

He faced her squarely. "I have a son. A seven-year-old son named Zach."

She stared at him for a moment. "And Starbuck is his mother," she said flatly. He nodded. "So the rumours are true?

He nodded again, feeling a flush creep up the back of his neck. "I never told you because ... " He trailed off, unable to think of a good reason why he hadn't told her straight out that he and Kara had been lovers.

"It seems you never told me a lot of things," she shot at him, an accusing look in her dark eyes. "You never told me you slept with her, you never told me she was pregnant ..."

"I never knew she was pregnant. Neither did she till after she arrived here," Lee argued.

"That's what she _says_."

Lee shook his head. "She's telling the truth, I know she is. Besides, why would she lie?"

Kathryn dismissed the question with a shake of her head. "How do you know the child is yours?"

"I just know."

"She was married to Sam. He could be the father."

Lee shook his head. "I've _seen_ him. He looks just like me."

"You and Sam aren't exactly opposites you know," she argued. "You're both fair-skinned, blue-eyed and dark-haired. I'm sure it would be hard to tell who the father is given that fact."

Lee's face grew hard. "Why don't you want me to be Zach's father? What's wrong with the fact that I have a child I never knew I had?"

"Don't you see? It's just her way of getting her hooks into you again. Of making sure you stay firmly tied to her and no one else. She probably got pregnant on purpose to make sure she didn't lose you."

Lee shook his head vehemently. "No way. She wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure? From everything I've heard about her she's a manipulative bitch who only cared about herself."

"She would never have done something like this," he said, eyes growing diamond-hard.

"Are you so sure?"

"If you think Kara would allow herself to get pregnant just to screw me around then you don't know her as well as you think you do," he said coldly. "She never wanted to have children. Getting pregnant would have been the worst possible punishment for her."

"So what's she after now? Does she want you to take the kid?"

"Of course not! She just wants her son to have a chance to get to know his real father."

She stared at him appraisingly for a moment, hands on her hips. "If I were you I'd get a paternity test done to make sure you're his father before you go diving into this."

He stared back defiantly. "Well I'm not you. I believe her."

"Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's been dead eight years and now she conveniently shows up here on Earth with a child she claims is yours? Come on Lee, think with your head. You saw her die, remember? I'll be she's a Cylon and this is all just a plot to get to you."

Lee laughed harshly. "You think Kara's a Cylon? There's no way she could be a machine. She's the most flawed, frakked-up person imaginable."

"Which is why you still love her."

He paused a beat. "Yeah, I do."

"You never stopped loving her, even after you thought she was dead."

"Haven't you ever loved anyone Kathryn? I mean _really_ loved? Love doesn't just go away because the person does. You don't stop loving your family when they die, do you? Trust me, if I had been able to forget her and move on I would have. You're either going to have to accept that there's always going to be a place in my heart reserved for her and Zach, or it's over between us."

She was surprised Lee had had the guts to admit it. It was something she'd always guessed but he'd never talked about. And since their relationship had begun he'd pretty much let her call all the shots. She was shocked that he'd actually stood up and given her this ultimatum.

But then again, he was Apollo, former commander of a battlestar and the man who'd made his mark defending the most hated criminal alive. Underneath the easygoing exterior there was steel. He'd just never shown it in the context of their relationship before now.

"I'm going to need to think about it," she said slowly. "I'm not sure I can give you a cut and dried answer right now."

He could see the hurt in her dark eyes and was genuinely sorry. "Maybe it's best if we take a break while we decide where things are going," he said softly.

She nodded, starting to walk backwards to the door. "I"ll see you then," she whispered as she let herself out.

Lee sighed as he sat down. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but perhaps it was for the best. He knew he should have felt bad at their breakup but, as when Dee had left him, all he felt was relief that he didn't have to pretend anymore.

_** TBC **_


	12. Chapter 12

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Twelve **_

His heart raced as the phone rang on the other end. _What are you afraid of?_ he asked himself, embarrassed that he was nervous. _ It's only Kara. She doesn't bite! _But he couldn't help himself. It had been so long since they'd really talked and that brief hug and chat at the compound hadn't really counted for anything. Both of their lives had changed in the years they'd been apart and they had a lot of catching up to do.

"Hello?"

"Kara?"

"Yes?" There was a pause, then recognition. "Karl? Is that you?"

"Frak, you always were good at that."

He could hear her grin at the other end. "Everyone has a skill."

He laughed.

"It's good to hear from you. Where are you?"

"Cuba."

"Still?"

He sighed. "Yeah, they've got me staying here as a liaison between us and them."

She chuckled. "Some things never change. You're always the neutral ground."

Helo laughed dryly. "Just call me Aerilon."

"If only they knew you were married to a Cylon. You are still married, right?" she asked slowly.

" 'Course we are. Have two kids now, both girls."

"Two? You guys had another one?"

"Yeah, it went a little smoother the second time around."

"I know what you mean."

"Oh?"

She cleared her throat. "I've got two kids myself."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Evidently someone has taken away the real Kara Thrace and replaced her with whoever you are," he teased.

She blew a raspberry at him. "The first one came as a bit of a surprise. I"ll tell you all about it sometime. Are you ever going to come my way and visit?"

"That's what I'm calling about actually. My work with the government here is only temporary till everyone's processed, then Sharon and I would like to get a place near you."

"That would be great Karl." He could hear the warmth in her voice. "I'd love to spend more time with you. I've missed you."

He smiled. "I've missed you too Thrace. Do you think you could do a little preliminary scouting and see what's around?"

"Sure, but I have to warn you - you're going to need to find yourself a good job. Housing around here isn't cheap."

"Tell me you've become a rich snob and I won't believe it," he teased.

She just laughed.

They talked for a few more minutes, Helo giving her a number where he could be reached before they said goodbye.

He smiled widely as he hung up the phone. It was going to be great to be able to hang out with her again. Not like he hadn't had other friends on Galactica, but they'd shared a special friendship - one that he'd missed greatly after her death.

** XXXXX**

Kara hung up the phone, smiling brightly.

"Who was that so early in the morning?" Michael asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"Karl." At his confused look she explained. "Karl Agathon. One of my friends from Galactica."

"Oh," he nodded, brow clearing. "Right. I remember you talking about him."

"We've known each other forever ... well it seems like forever. We met at the Academy years ago and have been friends ever since. He and his family want to move here so we can see each other more often."

"Do they have kids?"

Kara smiled at Zach's enthusiasm. "Two girls."

"Oh." He frowned, then it turned into a smile. "I guess that's okay. How old are they?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, Hera was about a year old - maybe a year and a half when I left, so she'd be nine or ten now. I don't know how old the other one is."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll find out when you meet her." Kara ruffled his hair, trying to smooth out the cowlick that always stuck up in the back. "You hurry up and finish your breakfast. You've only ten minutes till you need to leave for school."

"You not coming mommy?" Sara piped up, a frown darkening her normally cheerful face.

"Not today honey. I have to shower and go teach this morning. I'll pick you up from preschool when I'm done though."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later the three of them were gone and Kara had the house to herself. She didn't have to leave for work for almost an hour so she intended to relax and take a longer shower than normal. The past couple of days had been hard - Lee had been in her thoughts almost constantly and she'd found it hard to stay focused. A nice long, hot shower would be just the thing to relax her sore neck muscles and get rid of her headache.

Water was one of the things Kara found most comforting in life. Her mother had been terrified of it and so hadn't used it as one of the ways to torture her daughter. In consequence, Kara had embraced it, loving her swimming lessons and enjoying baths and showers as one of the only places she could find respite from her mother's temper. She'd missed it on Galactica where water had been severely rationed.

The hot water cascaded down her back, taking with it the bubbles from her hair. It felt good, like a lover's warm hand stroking her softly, lovingly. The bathroom was jungle-like and the shower door steamy by the time she turned off the water. An unexpected presence made her jump.

"Lee!" She took a step backwards and pulled the towel over her body modestly. "What the frak are you doing here?" she demanded, as much angry as scared.

His hot blue eyes burned. "I needed to see you again."

"You'll see me tomorrow," she argued, feeling her skin flush under his gaze, despite the now cool drops of water dripping down her back.

"Alone."

"You shouldn't be here."

He took three steps forward. "I know."

Their eyes held each other's as he crossed the space between them. "I can't stay away," he whispered, his breath on her face causing massive goosebumps to break out.

"We can't do this."

"Yes we can."

"We shouldn't do this," she protested but her eyes betrayed her and drifted down to focus on his mouth, just as his were doing to hers. "Lee, I ... "

"Kara ..."

His hands were hot on her back as he pulled her against him. Lips begged for her to return his kisses. Her towel was forgotten and it dropped to their feet as her arms slid around his neck, fingers twining in his hair.

Their mouths met, hot and wet, lips caressing and tongues exploring, the fire between them igniting instantly. He moaned out her name and pushed harder against her, walking her backwards till the shower door stopped them.

Kara shivered as her back met the cold glass. Lee's body responded with an involuntary shudder of his own and she could feel his hardness pressing against her lower belly.

Her internal barriers snapped and she knew if she didn't stop herself now there would be no going back. She broke away, panting. "Lee, we can't."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, back to front. "You want this, I know you do," he whispered, nuzzling her behind the ear.

She shivered, body breaking out in fresh bumps all over.

"We belong together, we always have."

"Mmm," she murmured, voice shaky, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

He licked the outside of her ear then bit delicately, blowing gently as he did so. "I want you Kara, I love you," he whispered.

She grabbed his forearms and dug her nails in but he noted that she didn't try to push him away.

He began to work his way down the side of her neck, kissing and nibbling till he found her pulse point. He licked it, lingering for a moment to feel her heart pounding through the hot, wet skin. She tasted different than he remembered - of soap and flowers rather than sweat and grease.

She moaned and stabbed deeper with her fingernails.

"It's okay Kara, let it happen," he murmured. "Don't fight it."

"We can't ... " she began weakly but stopped and whimpered as he bit hard.

"Open your eyes," he demanded. "Look in the mirror."

She obeyed.

"Look at yourself. You want this, you want me." He slid a hand up her midriff to the underswell of her breast and caressed it gently. The nipple peaked instantly. He teased it, thumb rolling around till it was rosy.

She cried out involuntarily, body shaking. "Lee stop! We can't ... I can't do this with you. Not now."

A part of him actively wanted her to betray her husband - she'd had no difficulty of conscience about cheating on Sam though he'd had with Dee, and he wanted retribution for that. But he understood somewhere deep inside that this was different. Her relationship with Michael was different. _She _was different. This was something she both wanted and didn't, and he was forcing her to choose.

"We don't have to go all the way," he breathed in her ear. "Just let me love you. Let me touch you." His other hand slipped slowly down between her legs and began to caress lightly.

She cried out again and went limp in his arms, leaning back against his chest. He worked her slowly, oh-so-slowly, till she thought she was going to burst into a million pieces just from the anticipation alone. The pleasure was there, just out of reach, like a rainbow of colours swirling inside her mind - ribbons of passion spiraling, twisting ... but refusing to be caught.

In the small part of her brain where coherent thought hadn't completely died, she knew he was waiting for her to ask for it. Waiting for her to beg - wanting to give her the opportunity to ask rather than to have it forced upon her.

"Lee" she gasped, biting her lip. "Please Lee ... "

"Anything for you," he whispered, pressing down where he knew it would push her over the edge. He watched in the mirror as her body shook against him. Eyes shut tight, red spots forming on her cheekbones. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she moaned in pleasure. Her blonde hair framed her face - some strands now dry and fly-away - making her look like an angel.

Her body exploded into millions of pieces, becoming the lights she'd nearly been able to see at the corners of her vision - twisting, dancing, pulsing with life and vitality. His body was rock solid against her and she knew in a blinding moment of clarity that this was what he was meant to be - her rock, her hard place that she could cling to in times of need. He would warm her, hold her close and never let go ... if only she'd let him.

He held her tightly, panting along with her as she came down from her high. It was minutes before she could breathe normally and the ringing in her ears subsided. She reached down and picked up the towel, eyes still shut tight. His hands ghosted along her arms and took the towel from her, fastening it around her chest carefully.

When she finally opened her eyes they were looking straight into his. They were deep, crystal blue as always, but there was something in them - some emotion she couldn't quite name, that felt as though it had wrapped it's arms around her and was drawing her in.

He lifted a hand to her cheek and caressed it lightly. "Kara," he said, and then no more. Nothing else needed to be said aloud. The words were there in the room with them, swirling around like a vortex. They were all the more tangible for their invisibility. Speaking them wasn't necessary.

"Lee, I ... " she began, then stopped, acknowledging for once that the words were better left unsaid.

"I have to get ready for work."

** XXXXX**

Helo spied the look in his wife's eyes before he saw the book in her hand. He knew the look - it meant she wanted to talk, likely about something he didn't want to hear. There was no escaping Sharon though, she was relentless when she had something on her mind. He said nothing, knowing from experience that it was better to let her begin.

"We need to talk Karl."

"I gathered that," he said lightly.

"I found this in Hera's bed." She held out the small book and Helo took it.

"What is it?" It was obviously home-made, and by Hera herself he guessed. It was rough, had uneven edges and looked well-worn.

"It's a diary."

Helo looked at his wife with a mixture of amazement and irritation. Sharon of all people should understand about privacy. "So what are you doing with it?"

"It's a dream diary."

"You were _reading_ it?"

If Sharon could have blushed, she would have. Her programming didn't work that way though. "It was hidden under the mattress. I found it and wondered what it was. I thought maybe it came with the house - that someone who lived here before left it."

"But you realized it was Hera's and then ... "

"Yes, I read a little bit of it." She pursued her lips. "She's been having a lot of dreams. Disturbing dreams."

Helo's eyes widened. "You mean .."

"Prophetic dreams. I think it's time we told Hera who she is. _What_ she is."

He shook his head emphatically. "No. I don't want her to feel that she's different."

Sharon grabbed the book out of his hand. "She already does. She's had dreams about the Oracle, dreams where she's described herself on a ship that looks exactly like a Basestar ... "

"That's because she _has_ been on a Basestar."

"She was less than two years old. She couldn't possibly remember that."

"Who knows what she can remember?" Helo argued. "She's a Cylon."

"Exactly." Sharon crossed her arms over her chest. "She needs to know why she's remembering things she doesn't consciously remember experiencing. She needs to know why she's having dreams that are actually visions. She needs to understand what is happening to her and why."

"Can't we wait a little longer?" he implored, blue eyes cloudy. "She's just a little girl."

She placed a hand on his arm lovingly. "I know how it feels to have things happen to you that you don't understand. To know that things are changing and you're doing things without knowing why. It's frightening Karl. I was absolutely terrified when it was happening to me ... and I was an adult. Can you imagine how scared she must feel? We need to talk to her so she can understand what's going on. I love her and I know you do too, and I know neither of us wants her to be afraid."

He nodded, not liking it but knowing she was right. That was one thing about machines - they usually were.

_** TBC **_


	13. Chapter 13

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirteen **_

_**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. Sometimes this site emails me reviews, sometimes it doesn't, and though I try to respond personally to everyone who's left kind comments for me I don't always notice till long after the fact. My apologies and thanks for reading and responding! Hearing your thoughts makes my day!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kara moved brusquely through her bathroom routine, carefully ignoring Lee. She refused to meet his eyes, even in the mirror.

"I think we need to talk about what just happened," Lee said softly.

She whirled to face him finally, his words breaking down her carefully held calm. "You think we have to talk? Frak Lee, maybe you should have thought of talking before spying on me in the shower and trying to seduce me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to spy on you Kara, I swear. But we can talk now."

His pleading eyes nearly broke her ... nearly. "I don't have time now. I have to go to work."

The silence hung heavy between them, as if suspended on the still-steamy air.

"Where do you work?" Lee asked eventually, hoping to break the tension.

"At a local college."

"What do you do there, teach?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"What do you teach?"

Kara brushed past him on her way to the bedroom. "Art," she said quickly, then shut the door.

"Art?" Lee murmured to himself. "Art?"

She popped her head out the door. "Yes art. You know - drawing and painting."

"I didn't know you could draw."

"Everyone has a skill," she said quietly, then shut the door again.

Lee smiled sadly at the memory of the last time she'd said that to him. His eyes stung with tears. It had been so much easier back then. If only things hadn't gotten so complicated ...

Kara, on the other side of the door, was blinking rapidly, remembering that same moment. It had been so good back then. So much fun, despite the circumstances, with the promise of things to come ... now life was a complicated, twisted mess of what she wanted and what was right, and how she was going to deal with the fact that she and Lee weren't the only factors in the equation anymore. Too many other people would get hurt if she ignored reason and just followed her heart.

She pulled her clothes on quickly, swallowing down the lump in her throat and putting on a brave face. There was still enough Starbuck in her to know how to shove all the turmoil down deep and appear calm. It fooled most people.

"Listen Lee," she said as she opened the door. "We do need to talk about what happened and why it can't happen again. But I have a class to teach in a short while and I need to go now. Can you stay here till I get back and we can talk later?"

He nodded. "I don't have anywhere else to be. Which is why I came here today - I want to find a job and I was hoping you might be able to help since you probably have some connections."

She smiled, the first real smile since talking to Karl several hours earlier. "Not so many as you might think. I'm not nearly so well-connected as I was back on Galactica."

"You were infamous."

"I'm not entirely unhappy to have left that reputation behind."

He looked at her enquiringly.

"I have friends here who know me as more than just a hotshot pilot who can't keep her pants on, which is pretty much how everyone saw me back then."

Lee had the grace to blush and for a moment she felt bad about reminding him where it had all started to go wrong with them.

"I'm sorry Kara," he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you ..." He stopped, not sure quite how to phrase what he'd just done to her. Taken advantage of sexually sounded so harsh. _Maybe, but that's what you did ..._

She shook her head. "You didn't make me. It takes two to tango."

"Yeah, but you didn't want to." A familiar look clouded his eyes. guilt, shame ... the things she'd always seen there during their affair.

She smiled weakly. "You know I could have stopped you if I'd wanted to. I may not be in as kick-ass shape as I used to be but I think I could still get you where it counts."

His eyes roamed up and down her body appreciatively, before he was even aware they'd done it. "You still look pretty damn good to me."

She blushed as she smoothed down the front of her sweater. "You aren't doing so badly yourself you know." She cleared her throat and swallowed. "And to be honest, it's not like I haven't thought about you a lot since you came back into my life." Her flush deepened. "I wondered what it would be like ... "

Theri eyes tangled with unspoken words.

"I meant what I said earlier," he said softly. "I do still love you."

"I know." She'd have said more but the lump in her throat got in the way. "It's complicated ... " she finally got out, then swallowed hard. "I've got to go or I'll be late. I'll talk to you later?"

He saw the fear in her eyes - something almost foreign though he'd always known it was there. They were pleading with him - searching for confirmation that he wasn't going to disappear on her.

"I'll be here," he promised.

She gave him a brief smile then flew out the door like a whirlwind. Lee headed down to the living room and sat, glad of the chance to take in the surroundings in order to get more of a feel for what Kara's life without him was like.

** XXXXX**

"That is unacceptable."

The Vice President, sitting across from Adama, lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm sorry, did I give you the impression this was optional? The decision has been made."

"It's unacceptable," Adama repeated, holding his temper with extreme effort. His hands balled into fists under the table. "You can't just arbitrarily decide where people are going to live. What if they don't want to move to the other side of the planet? You'll be splitting up friends and family."

"Families will be allowed to stay together. The world is a small place - you'll make new friends and there are plenty of ways to stay in touch with people so you won't lose the old ones."

"This is a rather callous way of dividing us up. Can't you just ask for volunteers?"

"Both Canada and Australia are primarily english-speaking countries and your people should have no trouble fitting in and learning whatever parts of the language they don't already know."

"But to divide them according to what letter their surnames begin with?" Roslin piped up. "That's completely unfair."

"You'll manage to find ways to visit your friends. It's a short trip to most places in Canada and Australia is only a twenty-four hour flight away."

"_Only?_ You mean by airplane?" Adama was aghast.

The Vice President nodded.

"Don't you have spaceships for faster travel?" Adama asked. "My ship can cross a planet in under ten minutes even at our slowest speed."

"Alas, it seems we're rather behind you when it comes to space travel. That's one of the things we're hoping you and some of your people can help us with - using your technology to update ours and launch us into the future."

"Well seeing as how you've got me on the list with all the other people whose surnames begin with A-H to move to the other side of the planet, there might be a bit of a problem with that," Adama said rather acidly.

The other man smiled tightly. "I'm sure we can make an exception for someone of your status, Admiral."

"What about Ms Roslin?" The word felt funny on his tongue. Miz - he'd never referred to her that way before, had never even thought of her that way. It was odd not calling her Laura.

She smiled gratefully at him. She was more than capable of fighting her own battles - she'd proven that by being elected to several terms of office, but sometimes it was nice to sit back and watch Bill fight for her.

"You're in the group that's headed for Canada Ma'am," he said, looking rapidly between the two of them. "It's not so very far from here and you can probably find a way to contribute your political skills there. Democracy is a wonderful thing."

"That it is," Laura said dryly, stealing a quick glance at Adama who was subtly telegraphing her to give in without a fight. She knew from experience it meant he had a plan.

"When can we expect the rest of the survivors to be brought here?" Adama asked.

The Vice President consulted his clipboard. "Over half of them have been tested so it should only take another week to test the rest. We've managed to recruit a few more doctors and borrow some equipment to make it a faster process."

"Good. Will we get to spend a little time here together before you ship people off to their new homes?"

"Undoubtedly. It will take a while to make all the arrangements."

Adama nodded, a satisfied look on his face. "Thank you Mr. Vice President."

The other man nodded, a look of admiration on his face. "Thank you for not making this difficult. Many would."

"I've learned the value of picking my battles carefully. There's no point in wasting energy if you don't have to."

"Agreed." They shook hands and the Vice President took his leave.

Roslin crossed her arms over her chest in a pose of defiance. "What the frak are we going to do about their lousy plan?"

"Nothing," Adama replied evenly.

"_Nothing?_ You're just going to let them split us up? _I'll have to move away!_"

I'm aware of that. As I see it there's only one solution to that problem."

Her gray eyes regarded him angrily.

"Marry me Laura."

"What?" Whatever she'd expected him to say, and she really had no idea what that would have been, this was definitely not it.

"Marry me."

She stared stupidly for a moment, paralyzed by shock and nerves. Her mouth was unable to form words but her stomach was making up for it's lack of movement with a large flock of agitated butterflies.

"They won't separate us if we're family," he hastened to explain, in case she hadn't figured it out.

Her exasperated look told him he'd guessed incorrectly. "Is that the only reason you're asking? So I can stay here?"

His eyebrows drew together in a frown. "How long have we been together Laura? Do you not know by now how I feel about you?"

"Well yes, but ... "

He reached forward and grasped one of her delicate hands, cradling it in his own large one. "I was planning on asking anyway. This just hastened things."

Her eyes deepened to almost blue and the lines dropped away from her face, making her look much more youthful. "Really?"

"Really. I should have asked before now but given our circumstances ... I was just too cowardly."

"You? The Admiral of the fleet who brought us across the universe to our new home despite all the obstacles in our way? How can you call yourself cowardly Bill?"

"Because I am. When it comes to matters of the heart anyway. I can give battle orders and face the enemy with barely a blip in my heartbeat. But the thought of facing everyone and telling them about us? It terrified me so I insisted we keep it quiet. That was an error in judgment on my part."

She moved closer, standing close enough for her breath to brush across his lips. "Maybe, but it was kind of fun having a secret that no one else knew about."

"It was?"

She kissed him softly. "It made me feel young again."

"You are young Laura. Young and beautiful. And I want to spend the rest of my life, however long that may be, with you. I don't want to have to visit periodically. I want you with me every day - in my arms every night. I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep at night and the first thing I see when I get up in the morning."

Their eyes met.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She kissed him again, this time long and passionately. "I told you if you asked I would say yes."

"Thank the Gods!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "Now where do you suppose we can find someone to marry us on such short notice?"

** XXXXX**

Lee hadn't been sitting long when his eyes fell upon a picture on the wall. A painting to be precise, of rolling hills and trees by a rock-filled stream. It looked as though it had been inspired by the surroundings nearby. He couldn't remember seeing that actual spot, but it looked much like what he'd seen on on the drive from the city to Kara and Michael's home.

He got up to take a closer look and it hit him suddenly - Kara had painted it. From afar the picture had been pretty, a nice decoration on the cream-coloured wall, but up close it was positively breath-taking. The brush strokes were exquisite and the colours leapt off the canvas at him, the turquoisey-green of the water exactly the colour of her eyes when she was happy. He could feel his mood change as he looked at it, calming him and filling him with a tranquillity he didn't think he'd ever felt before in his entire life. Kara was an amazing artist, there was no doubt about that. No wonder she was teaching.

He wandered around the living space, taking careful note of all the artwork he never would have noticed before. They were all signed with a 'KT' flourish at the bottom - she'd painted every single one of them.

She was definitely good. Each of her pictures was very different in topic and feel but each evoked a strong emotional reaction within him, particularly the one done entirely in white, black and shades of gray. It was a picture of a girl, back towards the viewer, in a black dress, standing at the edge of a cliff with a violent white-water stream erupting through the channel at the bottom of the chasm. It was stark, painful, desolate and Lee felt certain the picture was a self-portrait. The girl in the painting had white hair not blonde, but there was no mistaking the set of her shoulders in a way he'd only seen it twice before - defeat.

He wondered if she'd actually been _there_, or whether it was a metaphor for how she'd been feeling. He hadn't wanted to admit to himself before, but this must have been how she'd been feeling just before she'd vanished from his life forever. Maybe that was why he'd carried shame as well as love for her all these years - she'd been hurting to the point of jumping off a cliff with no return and he'd ignored it and not lifted a finger to help. If anything he'd given her a push by insisting she fly when she'd lost faith in herself and her abilities. That alone should have been a huge warning sign for him - Starbuck never lacked ego.

He flushed, making a mental note to apologize to her for contributing to her 'death'.

Before he was aware of it his feet had carried him upstairs to the bedrooms, curiosity about her pictures consuming him. The first one he entered was Zach's. He did a double take - the room looked so much like his own had when he'd been the same age! It was a normal bedroom in the sense that it had all the required furniture - a bed, dresser and desk, but there was a large bookshelf filled to overflowing with books, model airplanes and spaceships. On closer examination he realized they were made of some sort of plastic building blocks, much like the kind he'd played with as a kid. There was a mobile of a solar system hanging over the bed and a poster on the wall that was undoubtedly of one of his favourite characters from a story.

The quilt on the bed was navy and had bright yellow stars on it. He wondered if Kara had made it and marveled that she had so many talents he'd been previously unaware of. Though perhaps it had been made by a relative? His own grandmother had made him and Zak quilts when they were kids so it was entirely possible.

The next room was undoubtedly Sara's. It shouted 'little princess' from the pretty pink and red quilt on the bed to the flower motif painted on the wall, and covered everything in between - the small chair filled with stuffed animals and the small tea set her dolls were apparently using for a get together.

He smiled. He'd never had much use for frilly, girlie things but then again he'd never been a girl. He was surprised Kara would have allowed this sort of thing, but inside his head a small voice told him that perhaps she was giving her daughter all the things she'd never had growing up, and in doing so was finding femininity didn't look too bad on her.

The third room he encountered was an office - a large desk with a fair amount of technology was the centrepiece of the room but the walls were covered with bookshelves, as overflowing as the one in Zach's room had been. Lee stepped in closer to take a look at the names of the books. Evidently Michael was a scientist of sorts, as he had many books on chemistry, physics and math. He wondered what Michael did for a living. Obviously whatever it was paid very well as this home wouldn't have come cheaply.

The last room on this floor was the master bedroom. He felt a little embarrassed intruding in this private space without being invited, so he stayed at the threshold, eyes glued to the painting above the bed. It was much more abstract than the others but it wasn't hard to tell what the subject matter was. The swirling colours - a warm red, deep purple and piercing blue, were twined together in what could only be a pair of hands clasped together. The background was a brilliant yellow and the whole piece radiated joy.

It left him with mixed feelings as he walked back downstairs. He loved Kara, there was no question about that, and if she'd been available he wouldn't have hesitated. The lesson that life was short and you never knew when things or people you cared about were going to disappear had finally sunk in. But it was clear Kara had changed. She'd found a way to be happily married with children and had a stable, loving life. If there was anything he could have wished for for her, this would have been it. She'd lived through enough pain, hardship and heartache to deserve some happiness. Obviously here she'd been able to find it, and as her friend he should be one hundred percent with her, not encouraging her back down the paths that always led to pain for both of them.

He made a resolve at that moment, to back off and let her continue her life as it was without trying to be anything more than friends.

It was the right thing to do.

_** TBC **_


	14. Chapter 14

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fourteen **_

Hera sat on the living room couch, nervously twining and untwining her fingers together. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she asked in a small voice.

Helo struggled to keep his voice low and relaxed. "What makes you say that honey?"

"You're letting me stay up later than my usual bedtime and you're both sitting here looking like you've got some bad news to tell me."

"No bad news. Everything's fine." Helo could tell by the expression on his daughter's face that she didn't believe him.

"We do have something to tell you, but it's not bad news," Sharon said, voice surprisingly gentle. It surprised Helo - she rarely was with her husband when the topic of Cylons came up. "In fact it's something we both share."

Hera's eyes widened and she paled somewhat as her parents explained the facts to her. She was silent a moment after they were done and Helo was afraid she was going to have difficulty with it.

"So what you're saying mom, is that you're a machine, a robot, and I'm half robot?" she asked slowly, voice totally even.

"Not a robot Hera. But yes, I'm a machine. I have circuits and programming where your father has veins and electrical impulses. We work much the same way and we look identical to humans but we're different."

"But machines are just computers that do what they're told. They don't know anything."

"Machines built by humans, yes. Cylons are much more complex. Our brains are very similar to human brains - built that way intentionally. We can think, grow and evolve just like humans can. We can feel love, hate, sadness and fear just as humans do."

"So what's the difference then? If you look the same and act the same, why do people care if you're different? Why are the Cylons our enemies?"

"It's not what they're made of that makes them the enemy Hera," Helo added in, "it's how they choose to live and the decisions they made that has pitted them against us."

"Why isn't mom one of_ them_ then?"

"I'm different Hera. I chose not to go along with my people. I didn't want to see all humans die so I did my best to try to save them. I believe we all have a right to live, and if we can work and live together in peace, that's a much better thing than always fighting."

"But the other Cylons want to kill us," the little girl said with a frown. "Why?"

"Because they think they're better than humans," Sharon answered.

"But they're not?"

"No they're not. They're just different."

Hera digested all of this for a few minutes without speaking.

"Are you okay honey?" Helo asked worriedly. "You don't seem surprised."

She turned to face him, a serene look in her eyes. "I'm not. I've always known I was different." Helo found the expression in her eyes slightly chilling, as if somehow internally she'd always known what she was and what she was capable of. "You know about the dreams don't you?" she asked.

Sharon nodded.

"My dream journal was missing and I thought maybe Kiera had it but you wouldn't be telling me all of this now if you didn't know."

Helo wondered if all children her age were so smart or if it was because she was a blending of both cultures. Either way, she was handling it much better than he'd anticipated she would. Much better than he himself was. In his head he knew telling her the truth was the right thing to do but in his heart he feared that this knowledge would make her grow up much faster and he'd be losing his little girl before he was ready.

"It's important you don't tell anyone what we've just talked about. Anyone at all. No one here knows about the Cylons."

"What about the Admiral? And the Chief, and Nick?" she argued.

"Yes they know about us but it's just best if we don't talk about it at all in case it gets out to others. You know all of the people we knew on Galactica loved you and your mom and would never hurt you."

"But the people here will?" Hera said slowly, understanding causing her heart to pound with fear.

Sharon nodded. "They might. People often have difficulty with the things they don't understand. In the beginning they didn't accept me either. It just took time."

Hera looked at her parents solemny, with a look far older than her years causing her dark eyes to seem almost black. "They can't be allowed to hurt me. I have a destiny that needs to be fulfilled. I won't let them hurt me."

Helo crossed the room and gathered his little girl into his arms. "Neither will we. I promise."

She nestled up into her father's chest, still uncertain about what was to come but confident that she had at least two people who would give their lives to save her if need be.

** XXXXX**

Kara arrived home several hours later, nerves on edge. She'd had difficulty concentrating during her class and things hadn't gone as well as she would have liked. The image of herself, naked, with Lee's arms cradling her and giving her pleasure just wouldn't leave, and when she finally did manage to nudge that warm, sensual image away it was replaced by one that left her feeling heartbroken and desolate - Lee having disappeared from her life forever. She knew deep inside that he did love her and wanted to be with her but she feared he was likely to exact revenge on her for hurting him by doing what she'd done to him so long ago - sharing an intense emotional time with her, making her believe there was a chance for them, and then walking away.

Her heart pounded as she pushed open the door. But her fears were unfounded. Guilt washed over her as she saw Lee's dark head bent over a book. In fact he was so engrossed he hadn't even noticed she'd returned.

"Hey" she said quietly, slipping off her jacket and shoes and leaving them on the bench by the door.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, head spinning around. "I was just trying to find something to do," he said apologetically, noting her eyes looking down at the book in his hand.

"It's okay. Go ahead."

"I've missed reading. There was so little on Galactica, and even though we tried to create a library from all the books people had with them when the attack came, there were few and it didn't take long to get through them all."

Kara sat opposite him, smiling as she relaxed into the chair. "I know what you mean. Hotdog's issues of 'Caprican Beauties' only take you so far."

"He always argued that he bought them for the articles ... "

" ... but we all knew that was bullshit," she finished. They smiled at one another, and Kara felt a twinge of that old familiar comfortable place they'd been in before things had gone wrong between them. It was warm and inviting and she was loathe to leave it.

"I need to go pick up Sara in about an hour," she said quiekly, bringing things back to reality though she really didn't want to.

"Where is she?" Lee asked.

"Babysitter. Lives near here. I promised I'd pick her up after work and we'd spend some time together before we have to go get Zach from school.."

"That sounds nice."

Kara could hear the wistfulness in his voice and for the first time felt sad that his marriage to Dee hadn't worked out. She could picture him as a father - it seemed that life was something he wanted too, from the sounds of things.

"I think she's still afraid that I'm going to go away again and not come back."

"Must have been scary for her," he said, not really knowing what else to say.

"I think so," she agreed. They lapsed back into silence. She cleared her throat. "We should get to talking then, so I can go when I need to."

He nodded. "Kara, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

She brushed it aside. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay," he argued. "I came here uninvited, broke into your home - well the door was unlocked, spied on you and forced you into something you didn't want to do. That was wrong of me and I apologize."

She stood and began to pace the room, chewing on her bottom lip. Finally she stopped and faced him. "I have to admit you did startle me. I never expected you to show up here like that." Her brow furrowed. "Why did you just come in? Why not ring the doorbell? I know there's no such thing as privacy on Galactica but here we prize it greatly."

"I did ring the doorbell. Several times actually. You didn't answer."

Her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, right. I was in the shower. I guess I didn't hear it."

"I wouldn't have walked in but I thought I saw a car with Michael and the kids pass me by on the road so I knew you were still home. I was afraid something had happened to you when you didn't answer so I came in to see if you were okay."

Kara flushed deeply, feeling her cheeks and neck heat up. She'd jumped to conclusions, assuming ...

Lee stood and walked over to her. "I know what it looked like but I swear I wasn't intending to take advantage of you like that. I just wanted to talk and I needed to see you ... face to face. I've missed that so much," he added softly.

She reached forward tentatively and touched his fingers with her own. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"So am I," he breathed.

Their eyes locked and each knew forgiveness was both being asked for and granted for more than just this one misunderstanding.

"I can see that you have a good life here and that you're happy. As much as I care for you, I don't want to get in the way of your life with your family." Lee's eyes were wide and deep and she could tell he was completely in earnest.

"Thank you," she said softly, then lifted the other hand to touch his cheek gently. "I still care for you too Lee, and if circumstances were different ... "

"But they're not," he finished, not wanting to hear her speak aloud the thing his heart most wanted but could never have. "We can only be friends. Nothing more."

She smiled weakly. "That's better than just being a CAG and his hotshot problem pilot."

His heart warmed as it cracked. He'd run those words over and over in his mind after her death, wishing he could reverse time so he could say and do the right thing to prevent her from dying. But despite that inability, here she was, alive and well and still treasuring those words as much as he did.

"Much better," he agreed, squeezing her fingers.

Time passed and he was unaware their hands were still joined till she pulled hers away. "So you'll be here tomorrow afternoon?" Kara said, biting her lip self-consciously.

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait to meet him." The butterflies were already flying wildly through his stomach at the thought. Meeting his son for the very first time - it was something he was dying for but at the same time he didn't really know how to relate to children and this situation with Kara complicated things immensely.

"Do you ... want to bring your girlfriend along?" Kara offered. "We'd be happy to have her." The words burned like gall but she had to say them. It was an important gesture - he was accepting her life with Michael, she had to do likewise and accept his life with someone else.

Lee cleared his throat noisily and looked away. "We're not together anymore."

"Oh." Kara backed away involuntarily as the knowledge of what he'd done hit her like a slap in the face. "I see."

His eyes found hers again. "It wasn't really working out. I didn't realize it till we got here but she just isn't right for me."

"Lee, you didn't have to ... " she began.

"Sometimes second best just isn't good enough Kara," he said, a little harshly. "You of all people should know that. I'm learning that if you can't have your first choice, maybe it's best you have nothing at all."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, seeing the hurt almost hidden behind his eyes.

"I don't blame you. How could anyone have foreseen what was to come? You had every right to move on with your life and be happy." He swallowed. "I know you've suffered - much more than you've ever let on, and I wanted you to be happy. You deserved your chance at a good life." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I just hoped that I could be the one to give it to you."

Her eyes stung as she blinked back tears at his raw honesty. "I know. I wanted that too, but I guess I just wasn't ready when you offered it." She stopped there but the rest of the words hung heavy between them.

"I should probably go," he said after a moment, eyes blinking more rapidly than usual.

"Me too," Kara whispered, feeling a dead weight inside her heart, as though she'd just broken his again.

** XXXXX**

"I need to see her."

Tyrol heard the desperation in his voice but chose to argue anyway. "Come on Sam, it's over between you. Even by Colonial law your marriage would be over since she's been presumed dead for over five years."

Sam turned to face the other man. "I know that. It was already over before she vanished and I'm happy with Tory but I just can't stop thinking about her."

Tyrol frowned.

"Ever since she came here she's been in my mind - I just can't seem to get her out."

"You're married to someone else and so is she. I saw a ring." Sam nodded as the other man spoke, face still set in determination. "She's not going to be happy at you intruding in her new life, and you don't want to go down the route of having an affair with her. You've been on the other end of that - you know how much it hurts the others involved."

"I know all of that." Sam swiped his hand through his sticky hair in frustration. "I don't know how to explain it. Every time I close my eyes - even to blink, I see Kara. It's like she's right there _inside my head."_

Tyrol arched an eyebrow.

Sam leaned in closer. "Haven't you ever had that?" he whispered. "You know, because of what we are. Visions or things stuck so firmly in your mind it's like they're implanted?"

Tyrol's gut reaction was to deny it, but memories of the dreams he'd had before beating Cally all those years ago suddenly came to mind. He'd known with absolutely certainty - even after he'd hurt her so badly, that the two of them belonged together.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," he muttered. "It's freaky."

"Then you should understand why I have to see her," Sam said firmly.

Tyrol nodded. "What are you going to tell Tory? Just between you and me, I don't think she ever liked Starbuck."

"I'll think of something. I think the bigger problem is figuring out how to tell her I'm a Cylon."

Tyrol gave a long, drawn-out sigh. "Yeah, I'm worried about that one myself. I don't think Cally's going to accept it as well as Helo thinks she will."

"Me neither. Gods, what if our wives leave us?" Sam scrubbed a hand through his hair again, frustration and worry darkening his face.

Tyrol shot the bigger man a narrow stare. "Don't even think it. Maybe we're better off not telling them."

Sam shook his head. "I wish I'd never found out. I never believed it when people said ignorance is bliss, but man are they right."

** XXXXX**

"Congratulations dad, Laura." Lee embraced them both in an awkward group hug. "I had no idea."

Roslin pulled back and gave him a fierce glare. "Don't tell me you had no idea."

"Okay, maybe a little idea ... " She tilted her head and favoured him with a disbelieving stare. "Okay, I saw you leaving dad's quarters a few times and I was suspicious ... " he admitted with a smile.

Adama clapped his son on the shoulder. "But you didn't say anything."

"It wasn't my place. And starting rumours would have been dangerous."

They shared a knowing look. Both remembered all too well how Lee's reputation had taken a beating over his suspected relationship with Kara. He'd had to work hard to earn it back, even once he'd left the military and joined the civilian ranks. The shadow of Apollo was lengthy, even though Lee had tried to leave it behind.

"It's a good thing we finally found Earth or you might have had to keep it a secret forever," Lee joked, trying to lighten things up.

"There's another reason we're jumping into marriage so suddenly Lee," Adama said gravely, all traces of happiness leaving his face.

Lee's face mirrored his father's worried expression. As Adama explained the plan the government had for the survivors, Lee's face darkened to anger. "They can't do that to us!"

"They can and they are," Roslin said, sporting a saccharine smile. Lee knew well enough not to mistake it for acceptance. She was one of the best at appearing to stomach the unpalatable while underneath planning how to defeat it.

"You should be able to stay with us, as you're my son and they want me here for my military expertise."

"_My_ son is here too and I'm not leaving him. Not now that I've just found out about him." Lee's jaw set stubbornly. Both Adama and Roslin recognized that look - it always spelled trouble.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Adama asked eagerly.

Lee shook his head. "I'll see him tomorrow for the first time."

His father smiled, all anger at the previous conversation forgotten in the joy of thinking of his grandchild. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Soon dad, very soon."

"Let's hope they don't try to make you move away," Roslin said. "I'd hate to see you separated from your child."

"They can't do that," Lee said firmly. "If they try, they'll discover a whole new meaning to the word 'trouble'."

_** TBC **_


	15. Chapter 15

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifteen **_

_**A/N: **_ This will be the last chapter for a little while. I've been posting 2 chapters a week to catch up with where I'm at on LJ but this is the last I've got written and it might be a little while before chapter 16 is ready. I've been a little busy saying goodbye to my gall bladder this week! Hopefully chapter 16 will be up early next week. Thanks for your patience!

Lee's heart pounded furiously, as much from the excitement and nerves at getting to talk to his son as from seeing Kara again. His cheeks still flamed at the memory of what he'd done to her the morning before. Yet another in the long list of _ways he'd completely screwed up with Kara Thrace. _It was so long he could probably write a novel. Fortunately she really had changed or it could have driven another wedge between them, one that might have taken years to heal. Years of his son's life that he would have missed.

And he'd missed enough of them already.

He pulled into the driveway, thankful that his life had taken the turns it had. At the time he'd often failed to understand that what he was giving up was necessary in order to take him in the direction he needed to go to make his life better. Now he just had to work out how to make sure he stayed here, close to his son. _Close to Kara ..._

Michael greeted him at the door. "Welcome. Come in." At Lee's rather pointed look around the room he hastened to explain. "Kara and Zach are in his room. He is, understandably, both excited and nervous at the prospect of meeting you."

"As am I," Lee smiled. "I haven't had nerves like this in years," he confessed.

"I can imagine. It's a rather unique circumstance," Michael said sympathetically. He was about to offer Lee a drink when Kara appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Lee," she said, smiling nervously.

"Hey." Lee cleared his throat self-consciously.

"He's ready for you to come up." Lee smiled. _Of course he feels more comfortable in his own room. It's his retreat_. His heart seemed to accelerate with each step closer to his son.

"He's a little bit shy," Kara said softly as he reached the top of the stairs. "But he's really looking forward to meeting you."

Lee stopped at the door of his son's room. His parents had made him clean up and tidy everything - the room was spotless. It brought a smile to Lee's face at the memory of the times his parents had made him and Zak clean up for visitors.

"Hi Zach."

"Hi."

Lee's heart went out to the boy. He was nervous as could be but putting on a brave face.

"Mind if I come sit down?" he asked, motioning to a spot beside Zach on the bed.

Zach shook his head.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes to talk, okay?" Kara said. "I'll just be in the other room if you need me."

Lee watched as his son flashed Kara a smile, blue eyes warm with love.

"So has your mom told you about me?" he asked, by way of an opening. It never hurt to know as much as possible before opening your mouth and sticking your foot in.

Zach nodded. "You're Lee Adama, Viper pilot and war hero. And your my other dad."

Lee blushed at Kara's praise. "Well I used to be a Viper pilot but I don't know about the hero thing."

"Mom always says you did lots of brave things and saved people's lives." Zach finally lifted his head to meet Lee's face, identical blue eyes meeting for the first time.

"Well then your mom is a hero too because she did those things as well. And did them better than me."

A small smile pulled at Zach's mouth. "Really?"

Lee leaned in a little closer. "Really. Your mom was one heck of a pilot who did much more than her share to save lives. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for anyone."

The little boy's mouth pulled up in a proud smile. "I love my mom," he said softly.

Lee smiled. "So do I. She's awfully special."

Zach regarded him with a curious stare that made Lee feels as though someone many years older was looking into his soul. _ It's almost like having dad stare at me, _he thought, shivering slightly.

"Mom says you're my real dad, my biolo ... bioli ..." He struggled with the word.

"Biological," Lee filled in.

"Yeah." Zach frowned. "I don't really get it. What does it mean? I already have a dad."

"Yes you do. And I'm sure you love him very much."

The boy nodded his dark head.

"What it means is that I was your dad first but because I couldn't be here with you, you got a new dad."

"Oh. That's what biolo- gical means?"

Lee blushed slightly. "Well there's a little more to it than that but that's something for your mom to explain another time when you're older."

Zach nodded again. "Why couldn't you be here with me and mom?"

"Did your mom ever explain it to you?" Lee asked, berating himself internally for not thinking to ask Kara how much she'd told him.

"Sort of, but I don't understand. Why wouldn't you come with mom when she came through the magic storm here? Didn't you love her then? I thought mommies and daddies were supposed to love each other."

Lee's heart cracked wide open. "I've always loved her Zach," he said hoarsely. "If I could have followed her into the storm I would have. Believe me, I tried. I tried everything I could but I lost her. She was gone and there was no way I could follow or get her back." His voice cracked and he stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. "If I'd known about you I wouldn't have ever stopped trying to find her and get her back."

"You didn't know?"

Lee gave a sad laugh. "You were just a tiny bump in your mom's tummy then. No one could tell you were there yet."

Zach's eyes lit up. "You mean like when Sara was in her tummy? She told us there was a baby there but I couldn't see anything. Until she got fat."

Lee laughed. "Exactly like that. Babies start off so small you can't even see them but they grow and grow and make mommy's tummies big and fat by the time they're ready to come out."

"Do you have a little sister too?"

"No. I had a little brother though."

"What's his name?"

"Zak."

His eyes lit up like stars. "Just like me!" he said excitedly.

Lee smiled. "Yeah, just like you. Your mom knew my brother so maybe that's why she picked that name for you."

Zach jumped off the bed suddenly and grabbed a model off the bookshelf. "I made this. Mom says it looks a little like the Vipers you guys used to fly."

Lee inspected it then handed it back. "It certainly does."

Zach's face grew serious. "Can you take me to see a real Viper?" he said wistfully. "I really want to see one."

Lee hesitated. His first response was to grab the boy and jump for joy - his son,_ their_ son wanted to become a pilot just like both of them had been! He felt certain his father would allow his grandson access to Galactica. But perhaps Kara and Michael wouldn't want him to be exposed to that life. He'd best suppress his enthusiasm till he found out for sure.

"I might be able to get you to our ship to take a tour," he said carefully, "but only if your mom says it's okay."

Zach's face was ecstatic. "I'll go ask. Mom!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

Kara appeared quickly, concern darkening her face. "What is it sweetie?"

"Can Lee take me to see the Vipers? Please? Pretty please?"

Kara looked at the glow on her son's face, then over at Lee who looked vaguely apologetic.

"I think that could be arranged." Zach jumped up and down excitedly, hugging his mother repeatedly. "Provided" she added, "that we find a time that doesn't interfere with school, and provided I get to come along."

She smiled at her son, then met Lee's eyes again. They shone brighter than she'd ever seen them.

"I'll have to discuss it with my father and see if he can arrange permission for us," Lee said, excitement bubbling in his voice.

"I'd like that," she said softly. "I've missed the old girl."

"She's missed you too." Their eyes held long and hard and Kara knew he wasn't just referring to Galactica.

"I know."

Lee swallowed as though he had something else he wanted to say.

Zach looked back and forth between them, a concerned look replacing the one of joy. "Are you going to be my new dad?" he asked in a small, sad voice.

Lee dropped down to a squat, throat constricting. "Of course not honey," he said, forcing the words out. "I'm not going to take your family away from you." He lifted a hand involuntarily and touched the boy's hair. "I just wanted to meet you and get to know you."

Zach looked serious. "That's good 'cause I love my other dad and I didn't want to not see him anymore."

Kara knelt down and gathered him into her arms. "That's not going to happen sweetheart. Your family is here to stay - we're just adding one more member to it."

Lee's hand lifted to Kara's cheek as their eyes met. "Thank you," he mouthed soundlessly.

Zach broke away from his mother and pulled at Lee's sleeve. "You wanna see the rest of my collection?" he said.

Lee smiled, heart so full it almost hurt. "Yeah Zach. I'd love to."

** XXXXX**

"Sam, it's good to see you again." Adama pulled the large man into a hug, closing his eyes and smiling. It was good to have family back together again. Sam wasn't family by blood, but having been firstly Kara's husband and secondly one of Lee's closest friends, the man had been close enough to be accepted as a de facto son.

Sam hugged him back, tension colouring the true joy he felt at being free and with his 'family' again. "It's good to be seen," he said huskily, emotion clogging his throat.

Adama laughed as he let go. "A stint in the brig isn't enough to quell your humour I see."

Sam's eyes twinkled. "It seems Kara and I have a fair bit in common that way."

Adama's face sobered. "You do know she's alive, yes?"

Sam nodded. "I saw her at the prison. Couldn't believe my eyes at first."

"It's astonishing. But wonderful news." Adama cleared his throat. "How's Tory?"

Sam shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I never saw her there. She hasn't been released yet?"

"I haven't seen her," Roslin, silent up till now, piped up. "Hopefully she'll be arriving soon. They anticipate being done the testing within a week or two."

Sam nodded. "Good. In the meanwhile, I'd like to ask a favour."

"Ask away."

"Is it possible ... do you know where ... " He felt the back of his neck grow warm, heat pulsing along with his heartbeat. "Is there any way I could see Kara?"

"She's got a family here Sam," Roslin said gently, feeling that breaking the news now was better than leaving him with false hope.

Sam nodded. "I kind of figured she would have. It's been eight years after all. I've moved on, it only makes sense that she would have too." He swallowed, eyes darting from one to the other. "I'm not going to make trouble. I just want to see her. We never really got to say goodbye," he added softly.

Adama's eyes began to sting in sympathy. "Of course. I'll give you her number and you can call her. It's probably best to ask about visiting before you just show up, just in case she never told her family about you."

"I understand." Sam nodded, gratitude shining clearly in his eyes. "Thank you."

Adama passed him a slip of paper and Sam took it, heading back to his room for some much-needed privacy.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Bill?" Roslin asked, voice soft though the door had long shut behind Sam. "She's got enough on her plate with Lee back in her life."

Adama nodded. "No, I don't think it's a good idea. But I think it's necessary. Kara's ghost has haunted Samuel just as it has the rest of us who loved her. He deserves a chance to put that ghost to rest so he can move on with his life."

Roslin smiled as she linked arms with him. "You're such a wise old man."

His face wrinkled in mock anger. "Who are you calling old?"

**XXXXXX**

Sam stood, back against the door, staring at himself in the mirror. He was, quite honestly, disgusted with the man staring back at him. He'd planned on telling Adama about his Cylon-ness. Honesty was always best - what he hadn't understood about that before the holocaust had been a lesson his marriage to Kara had taught him. Lies, secrets, deception ... it might seem great at the time but it always came back to bite you in the rear later. _ Coward_, he said bitterly to the man facing him. _ How are you going to be able to tell your wife the truth when you can't even tell your superior officer? _But he knew his inner self was only seeing half the picture. Adama might have been his superior officer during his stint as a pilot, but the man had been particularly good him, though he'd been no more deserving than anyone else, and through his close friendship with Lee in recent years he'd come to consider the Adamas almost family. He couldn't bear to disappoint his family by being less than what they expected - that was too much like being a teenager again.

"Frak, frakkity frak," he swore to himself as he showered, scrubbing his skin fiercely as if to remove the dirtiness he felt with copious amounts of soap and water.

Just as he was cinching the towel around his waist and grabbing the complimentary razor to shave there was a knock at the door. Tyrol pushed nervously through when Sam opened it, pacing the room from end to end.

"They told me Cally and Nicky are on the next transport," he said in answer to Sam's questioning look. He lifted his eyes to meet the other man's. "What am I going to do?"

"Relax Galen."

"I can't!"

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he counted to ten. Tyrol was right, he couldn't relax. The man was a bundle of nervous energy. Cally was sure to know something was wrong the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Sit down. Have a drink." Sam poured him a glass of water. "Hang on a minute while I get dressed and we'll talk."

Tyrol sat in the chair, legs tapping wildly, as his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. Sam returned a moment later and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Take a deep breath and count to ten ... "

** XXXXX**

Tory's eyes narrowed as she stood, knocking the chair to the ground behind her.

"No way." She shook her head. "Now way. You are _not_ telling me I'm a Cylon." The shaking grew more vigorous. "I am not a frakking Cylon! I'm human!"

_** TBC **_


	16. Chapter 16

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Sixteen **_

Helo swallowed hard, struggling to keep his voice even. "I know it's a shock Tory, but it's the truth. Your blood test isn't lying."

She shook her head. "I can't be a Cylon. I _can't _be. I would know if it I was, wouldn't I?"

He heard the note of doubt in her voice. "There are a few others who've turned out to be Cylons who never had a clue. My Sharon was one of them way back in the beginning."

She still had a look of defiance on her face but her eyes were darkly troubled. Helo felt as though he was looking at a younger version of himself - a troubled teen who'd been belligerent on the outside but had inwardly sought attention and approval. The situation was different to be sure, but the attitude was the same.

"Who else is a secret Cylon? Or is that 'classified information'?"

Helo tried not to let the sarcasm bite. "It's not classified but we need to keep it between you and me. They might not want it getting out."

Tory put her hands on her hips. "So give. Who are they? Do I know them?"

"Most definitely. Chief Tyrol is one ... "

"Oh my Gods. I don't believe it!"

"You might want to sit down Tory," Helo warned. "The next one is going to shock you." She sat, one hand covering her mouth in horror. "Your husband is a Cylon."

"Sam?" She began to laugh hysterically. "You must be mistaken. Sammy is the last person to ever be a Cylon. He hates them!"

Helo nodded as he spoke. "I know. I couldn't believe it at first either but it's true."

"I can't believe it. We're not machines Helo, we're _not,"_ she repeated vehemently.

"The final five Cylons are said to be different from the rest somehow. From what Sharon's said I gather the two groups don't get along."

Tory swept a hand through her tangled curls. "Oh Gods. Cylons. _ We're Cylons!_ I can't believe we're the enemy and we never even knew it."

"You're not the enemy and this doesn't change anything. I've already talked with Sam and the Chief about it. Since the other Cylons aren't a threat anymore and identifying yourselves as different could be dangerous here, we thought it would be best just to let you go ahead and live your lives like everyone else. You and Sam can find yourselves a place to live and jobs ... maybe even have children if that works out. No one ever need know you're different." He saw the doubt and fear in her eyes. "You're scheduled to be on the next transport out in the morning," he said softly. "Go be with Sam. You both need each other right now. I know this is a huge shock for both of you. Sharon and I will be here for you if you need us. We'll be staying here in Cuba till the last of the fleet is set free but we'll be heading out where you are after that so if you're having difficulties we'll be there to help."

Tory stood there, not knowing if she should hug him for being so kind and understanding or deck him for ruining her life. Not knowing was one thing. Now that she knew, there was no going back.

They stared at one another for a long minute then she nodded at him. "Thank you," she said simply.

Helo reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, I promise. There's no need to be afraid."

She nodded and headed back into the compound, not entirely convinced he was right.

** XXXXX**

"I want to come with you." Michael's words came as a surprise.

"You do? Why?" Kara asked bluntly.

His brow furrowed. "Why? Galactica and flying were a big part of your life before you came here. You've talked about them but I've never been able to really picture it. This is my chance." He noted her disconcerted look and mistook it for worry. "Don't worry about me - I'll stay out of the way and let you take the lead since it's your element. If I'm there I can keep Zach with me and maybe they'll let you go for a spin ... for old time's sake."

Kara couldn't stop the flash of joy that spread across her face at the thought of being out there again. Maybe Apollo and Starbuck could fly together one more time ...

"I'd like that," she admitted, voice husky. "It's not that I don't love what I do now but I've missed flying."

Michael stepped forward and put his arms around her. "I know you have. You were forced to give it up before you were ready to. That's got to leave some lingering feelings."

_You have no idea,_ she thought ruefully, then coloured as she realized that she wasn't thinking about flying her Viper. It probably wasn't appropriate to be held in one man's arms whilst thinking of another but it seemed to be her lot in life. She just couldn't help herself - thoughts of flying, of Galactica and of her life back then were so firmly entwined with her feelings for Lee that it was impossible to separate them. Of course on the flip side, it had made leaving Lee behind a little easier. Only a gaping wound that would never heal was left, no the total and absolute destruction of her entire universe.

_Lee. Galactica. Flying._ That had been her entire life for years - would have been for eight more of them had she not mysteriously vanished, ending up here. As thankful as she was to have her husband's support, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to take him into that part of her life. It was her _Starbuck_ life - the one where she flew, frakked and fought. Being a responsible wife, parent and art teacher had no place there. And while Michael knew what her life had been like back then and had helped shape her into the person she was now, she had a feeling he wasn't going to like the Kara Thrace he'd be getting a clearer picture of by visiting the past firsthand.

That and she wanted to keep him and Lee apart. Lee belonged on Galactica, belonged in that life she used to live as Starbuck. It was the only connection they had to the past. _ No,_ her subconscious reminded her. _You and Lee share something much more important than any of that, right here in the present. _Kara sighed. Maybe they could get a joint custody thing so Zach could go stay with Lee sometimes. Then he wouldn't have to come here and be a part of her present life. He didn't belong here as much as Michael didn't belong to the past.

Looked like she didn't have much choice in the matter though, there was going to be crossover whether she liked it or not.

For a fleeting moment she wondered if Michael was insisting on accompanying her back to her old life because he was afraid he might lose her if she went alone. No, he wasn't like that. It was just her brain thinking in convoluted circles the way it always had.

** XXXXX**

Later that night Michael sat at his computer, ostensibly working but rather staring off into space. _Don't let her go back_, his subconscious yelled. _Don't let Kara go back to her old life - she'll stay there and you'll lose her. _ _That's why I'm going with her,_ he reminded himself. _The sparks are to obvious to ignore. Lee and Kara might say they've moved on and don't want to be together anymore but it's a lie. Once Kara gets back to her 'home' with him she'll never come back. Not only will that break my heart, it'll kill the kids._

A chilling thought occurred to him. What if Lee tried to take Zach away? What if Kara let him? He got up and walked around his office a few times, shutting off everything. There would be no more work tonight.

Kara was in bed reading when he joined her a few minutes later. She smiled then turned her attention back to her book. He waited, knowing it was best not to interrupt. He hated when people did it to him.

"So today went well," she said eventually, placing a bookmark carefully inside and shutting the book. "Lee and Zach really hit it off."

"Yes they did."

Something about his tone made the alarm bells in her head go off. Life on Earth had given her a measure of wisdom however, and where once she would have confronted him, causing a fight, she now took it into consideration to wait and see how he would respond.

"It was nice to see them getting along so well. I know they were both pretty nervous." She smiled, pouring a little bit of charm on. Michael said nothing. "Is something wrong?"

He turned to face her, unsmiling. "Kara, I don't want to throw a wrench into things but I'm wondering ... just how certain are you that Lee is Zach's father?"

"One hundred percent."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You can't be though, can you? I mean Lee was just an affair. You were still married to someone else then. What if _he's_ the father?"

"He's not."

"How can you be sure? Or weren't you sleeping with him anymore by then?"

"I was." The back of her neck grew warm, though she willed the flush not to rise to her cheeks. She'd endured enough embarrassment because of the affair. It was history now. Part of her past. "I know Lee is his father because Zach is exactly like him. Same looks, same personality ... it's like a mini version of Lee."

"But you can't be certain."

"I was married to Sam for two years Michael, I _knew_ him. He and Lee are as different as night and day. Trust me, Sam is not related to Zach in any way." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she tried to let the anger and frustration melt away. "That reminds me, Lee wants to get a DNA test done to prove Zach is his son."

"Why?" Michael said sharply, eyebrows drawn. "If you're both convinced, why bother?"

Kara shrugged, trying to hide her growing anxiety. "To make it official I suppose." She watched him narrowly. "Why? Is it a problem?"

"It might be."

Kara's emotions, simmering close to the surface, broke through. "I don't understand. It's never been a problem before, in fact you encouraged me to tell Zach the truth about his birth father. Why are you suddenly changing your mind now?"

"Has it even occurred to you that Lee might be here to take Zach away from us?"

"What?" Kara shouted, then remembered the kids were sleeping. "Lee would never do that," she hissed through clenched teeth. "If you think that's all he's here for then you don't know him at all!"

"I don't," Michael said calmly. "And neither do you." He cleared his throat. "It's been eight years Kara. People can change a lot in that time. _You_ did." When she opened her mouth to argue, he held up a hand. "Maybe he wouldn't have done something like this before but a lot of things must have happened to him in the time you've been gone. Maybe he's not the man you used to know and love anymore."

"He is" she whispered, eyes pleading. "He is," she repeated stubbornly. "I know Lee. No matter what's happened in the past I know he would never try to take my son away from me."

"Maybe it's not about you. Didn't you feel it when we were talking about him and his life the other night? His marriage didn't work out and he doesn't have a family ... maybe he's realized that he _does_ have a family and that the only way to keep it is by taking Zach from you. He knows the three of you are never going to be a happy family together. Maybe he figures if he can prove he's the father he can get custody of Zach and then he and his girlfriend will have a ready-made family."

_That theory sounds plausible but it won't hold. He doesn't want her, he wants me. _Kara shook her head stubbornly. "No. I can't believe he's changed that much. He would never do something like that to me."

"Maybe it's his father's idea then. Having the weight of an Admiral behind his back might be enough to convince a judge to give custody of Zach to Lee."

Kara stood, anger seething. "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know these people at all. They're my family, they would never hurt me."

"You can't know that Kara. That's all I'm trying to say. They don't know you anymore and you don't know them. Time changes everyone."

_It's impossible not to know someone who's been in your heart longer than you've even known them_, she thought, but bit the words back. He might know already but it was best not to say them aloud. "I'm going downstairs to get a drink," was what she said instead, knowing she needed to put some space between them.

He let her go without a word, knowing she needed the space to calm down and deal with it when she wasn't so emotional.

Kara took her glass of water into the living room and sat, staring out the window into the darkness. _Oh Lee, what are you doing to me?_

** XXXXX**

Roslin smiled bemusedly as she twirled the metal band around her finger.

Adama, equally amused, watched her. "You like it?" he asked, smiling.

"I think it suits me," she said, smiling coquettishly. "I'm not sure I believe it yet though, it all happened so quickly."

He nodded. "I know what you mean." Once they'd mentioned to the Vice President that they'd wanted to get married, things had moved very quickly. He hadn't expected it to be as easy as it had been though.

There was a knock on the door. They glanced at one another, each seeing irritation at the interruption of their privacy.

"Mr. Vice President," Adama said, ushering him in.

"I need to have a word with you regarding your son," he said without preamble.

"My son?"

The Vice President refrained from allowing the sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue out. Humour had no place in his job. "He's made a formal request that he be allowed to remain here in the United States."

"He is my son and you said family would be allowed to remain together."

"That refers to children under the age of adulthood, who are still under their parents' guardianship."

"So he'll have to move then?" Roslin said sharply.

The Vice President looked at her then back at Adama. "He's filed a petition stating that he has a child living in this country and wishes to remain close to him."

_That was quick_, Roslin thought, admiration warming her inside. _He's certainly learned not to waste time when something important is at stake._

"Is this true?"

Adama held the other man's look, long and hard. "I believe so."

"You _believe_ so? You don't know?"

"It's a long and rather complicated story, and I haven't met the child yet so I can't say for certain. I don't believe my son would be lying though."

"You best tell me the story. Unless there's a way he can prove this to be true, he'll be moving along with the others."

Adama sighed and began the tale, leaving out the embarrassing parts. No need to tarnish Lee's reputation here. It had suffered enough of a beating already.

"So you're saying he had no idea she was pregnant when she disappeared." The Vice President was clearly skeptical.

"None of us did. She probably didn't know either," Adama replied firmly.

"So all we have is her word that your son is the child's father."

"Wouldn't DNA testing prove it?" Roslin broke in. "Lee's a lawyer now, surely he'd know that."

"If the test did prove correct, would that mean Lee would be allowed to stay?" Adama was single-minded.

"Provided he files for joint custody of the child. On his alleged son's birth records it states that he was legally adopted by a Michael Smith. The boy obviously has a home and two parents so unless he can prove they want him to stay and be a part of his son's life I see no reason to allow it."

"That's unfair!"

The Vice President turned to face Roslin. "No it isn't. You know how politics work, better than some I would guess. Life isn't fair, don't expect it to be." He cleared his throat. "Besides, there are people already bending the rules - like yourselves, so that's going to make it difficult for us to implement our plan. I don't plan on allowing any more loopholes." He turned back to Adama. "I've tried contacting him but there's no answer. If you see him before I do, let him know that I'm going to need a DNA test and a join custody form signed by the child's parents in order to grant him his wish."

Adama shut the door behind him several minutes later, leaning against it with a sigh.

"I sure hope Kara's husband is an understanding sort of guy or there's going to be one hell of a fight going on here," Roslin said, eyebrow raising.

"This is Kara Thrace we're talking about here," Adama reminded her. "_Anyone_ willing to marry her would have to be understanding."

"She's changed Bill," Roslin said softly, walking towards him. "I don't think we can predict her actions anymore."

"Could we ever before?" His eyes twinkled just a bit.

"We could always predict that she'd be unpredictable," she replied, smiling.

"I suppose that's true," he agreed. "I just hope she and Lee are able to see eye to eye for a change. I'd hate to see little Zach get hurt because people are fighting over him."

"You might just have to step in and assert your Admiral-y authoritativeness," she said playfully, stepping into his arms.

"As if I have any say at all in the matter." He smiled sadly.

"You do Bill. They both respect your opinions, always have, though that hasn't always been obvious to you."

"Parents are always the last ones to know."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Seventeen **_

Lee's heart pounded as he dialed her number. He shouldn't be afraid to talk to her - they were good, weren't they? And she wanted him to be a part of Zach's life - if she hadn't, she wouldn't have allowed them to meet, nor would she have primed their son with stories about his birth father.

"Hello?"

Thank goodness it was Kara who answered. He couldn't quite explain why but the thought of talking to Michael about custody arrangements for Zach filled him with disquiet.

"Hi Kara."

He heard the smile in her voice. "Hey Lee. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

He chuffed softly to himself. Some things about her definitely hadn't changed. "I ... I ... uh" He couldn't bring himself to do it. "I was wondering if we could talk in person."

Silence.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked eventually.

"I was hoping we could talk privately," he said softly, not that there was anyone around to eavesdrop, but somehow it just seemed appropriate that he be secretive. He sensed her hesitation.

"Well I do have to come to the city. I could drop in at the hotel."

"That would be great."

"i could visit your dad then too," she added, warmth flooding her voice.

"You'll love that," Lee said, smiling into the phone. "He's got a surprise I'm sure he's dying to share with you."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it Kara?" he reproached. "You're just going to have to wait."

"Bastard," she said softly, obviously grinning.

"Isn't that 'magnificent bastard' to you?" he challenged playfully, hoping she'd remember.

She did.

"Just 'cause you were magnificent that one time doesn't mean you always are Apollo."

He laughed out loud. "Guess I'm going to have to try harder to impress you then."

She laughed as well. After a moment the line went quiet.

"I've missed you Lee," she whispered, barely loud enough to be heard but the words reverberated through his soul, taking him back to that moment in the Dance when the fight had finally gone out of them and only the love was left.

"I've missed you too," he said, as before, meaning it just as truly.

"I can mange to be downtown tomorrow afternoon. Will you be around?"

"I'm always around."

"Yeah well, I thought you were looking for a job."

"I've hit a bit of a roadblock there," he said, voice strained.

"Oh?"

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Take care Lee."

"You too." He swallowed. "Give the family a hug from me."

"I will."

The line was quiet for several minutes, silence thick with things unsaid.

"Goodbye," he said finally.

" 'Bye."

He sat and stared at the phone for a long while after hanging up. He hoped it wasn't going to be a mistake asking her to come here. _Only if you can't keep control of yourself,_ his subconscious whispered. _I can,_ he thought. _ I have to. Or I'm going to lose her forever._

** XXXXX**

The knock startled Sam out of his reverie. He rose slowly, stretched, and walked the few feet to the door. The hotel rooms weren't exactly large, but compared to the tiny quarters he and Tory had shared on Galactica, they seemed incredibly spacious.

He blinked several times, at a loss for words. The person opposite him stared at him for a full thirty seconds before speaking.

"Aren't you glad to see me Sam?"

The words were like a smack, pulling him back to reality.

"Tory." He lunged forward and pulled her into his arms. She wasn't a small woman by any means but in Sam's arms she looked downright petite. They stood in the doorway, eyes closed, holding on as if for dear life.

For the first time since learning the truth about himself he felt real again. She was there, warm in his arms, and it brought with it the realization that it didn't matter if they were different. A man was more than the sum of his parts, as was a machine. It was like finding out you'd been colour blind all your life and suddenly being able to see properly - it was something you'd never known or missed till you discovered it. Finding out changed your world but it didn't end it. It just made it that much richer as you continued forth.

No matter what else he _didn't_ have, he had Tory. And he was lucky his wife shared the same fate. At least she'd understand his questions and frustrations.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you," he said softly, as they walked into the room.

"I missed you too," she said, smiling back at him. Her dark eyes were deep and sad though, filled with fear.

They sat on the bed, side by side.

"Did you talk to Helo?" he asked carefully, knowing they needed to talk about it.

"Yeah," she replied distantly. "He told me some things ... "

His eyes found hers in the mirror. "Me too. Things about us," he added quietly.

"Disturbing things."

Sam nodded.

"I'm not sure I believe it. It just seems so crazy."

"And scary?" he offered.

She turned her head towards him. "Very scary." She swallowed heavily, breathing becoming shallow. "Do you really believe we're Cylons Sammy?"

He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "The evidence would seem to say so."

She shook her head, eyes filling with tears. "I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it."

He reached a hand out and touched her cheek delicately. "Then don't. Let's just forget what we were told and keep going with our lives as before."

"How can we?" she asked tearfully. "This changes everything."

He shook his head vehemently. "No it doesn't! We've been Cylons all our lives and never knew it - it didn't affect how we lived. We're human in every way that counts - we live, we love, we hate, we cry ... there's nothing different about us."

"We're different inside."

He laid a hand over her heart. "It's only what's in here that matters."

She laid a hand on top os his and laced their fingers together. "I'm not sure I can do it," she said tearfully. "I'll always know ... Is it possible for us to keep it a secret for the rest of our lives? I'm not sure I can."

"You can. I know you can. You're strong Tory - don't let fear get the better of you. I'm here," he added fiercely. "You can count on me to be there." He squeezed her hand.

She leaned into him, crying quietly against his chest. He held her and stroked her hair, feeling the weight of it in his fingers. Eventually the tears stopped and she pulled back to look up at him.

Sam wiped away the wetness with his thumbs then leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were hard, tense, but under his gentle invitation they softened and she began to return his kisses. Her hand stole around his neck to twine in the curly hairs at the nape.

Eventually they stopped to breathe, foreheads resting against one another's.

"I love you Sam," she whispered.

"Love you too," he answered, then he gathered her into his arms and took her further up onto the bed. They spent the next few hours making love, Sam all too aware that it was more of a comfort measure than something ignited by passion. His heart literally stopped for a moment or two when he sat up and saw their reflection in the mirror opposite the bed. Tory's spine was glowing red - pulsating in time with her heartbeat as she worked above him. In all the years they'd been married he'd never noticed that before.

Despite his brave assertion that being a Cylon didn't matter at all, he knew there would be some things he would have difficulty accustoming himself to. He knew he had no choice but to be stoic - Tory was strong but she was close to breaking point, and he had the feeling he was going to have to be strong enough for the both of them.

**XXXXX**

_She sat by the pool, dropping pebbles into the still water and watching the ripples. They started off small but grew wider and wider till their touch extended to the bank on the other side. She wondered idly, head cocked to one side, if that's how life worked. One small event that appeared to have little consequence but ended up reaching so far and wide that it affected everything._

_"You are wise, child."_

_The voice came suddenly behind her but surprisingly didn't startle her. Surprising, because the figure cast no shadow into the pool._

_Hera turned to face the woman behind her. "Who are you?"_

_"The Oracle."_

_"You don't look like her."_

_The woman laughed, rich and deep. "Child, I have many faces. You are in a different place now so I appear different than I was before. But I assure you, we are one and the same."_

_Hera frowned. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I have come with a message for you."_

_"A message?"_

_"Beware."_

_The girl stared at the dark-skinned woman silently for a minute. "That's it? Beware? Not much of a message."_

_The woman laughed again. "You are a funny one child. That wasn't the whole message. 'Beware the two-faced one. He is on a mission to destroy you. The serpent sleeps yet but will awaken soon and when he does you will be in danger.' "_

_She'd read books where these sorts of veiled threats had been leveled - the fleet's library had been mainly adult books but her keen mind and voracious appetite for reading had driven her to things she shouldn't have read at her age - and it had always sent a thrill of terror down her spine. She knew she should be afraid now but she wasn't. _

_That absence of fear terrified her._

_"Who is the two-faced one?" she asked calmly._

_"You will not know him till he reveals himself."_

_"Well that's really not helpful," Hera said critically. "How am I supposed to protect myself against an enemy I don't know? Should I be wary of everyone then?"_

_The Oracle smiled, teeth shining like stars. "You are wise young one. You will survive."_

_Hera turned back to the pool and threw another pebble in. The ripples swirled, obscuring her view of the bottom._

_"It will be exactly like that," the Oracle said softly. "Trust your instincts. They will not fail you."_

_When Hera turned back to ask her a question, the woman was gone._

She awoke to the intense light and heat of morning. Getting out of bed and padding downstairs, she joined her parents at the breakfast table.

"I had another one," she said, launching into the thing uppermost on her mind without even saying good morning.

Helo and Sharon listened without interruption as she relayed her dream. They'd impressed upon her at their last talk just how important it was that she tell them any future dreams she might have.

"The two-faced one?" Helo asked.

"The serpent?" Sharon countered.

"I wonder if it's someone we know," Helo said, looking at Sharon meaningfully.

Hera shook her head. Her curls bounced into her face. "I don't think so."

Both parents turned to her. "Why?" Sharon asked.

Hera shrugged. "The Oracle said I should trust my instincts and I haven't sensed that anyone we know secretly wants to hurt me."

The two adults shared a look.

"No," Hera argued, knowing what they were thinking. "There have been people who wanted to take me away from you but they didn't want to _hurt_ me, they just wanted to use me to help them."

The breath caught in Helo's throat and he felt his heart skip a beat. How could such a little girl know so much? They hadn't told her anything about what had happened to her in the first two years of her life. How could she know these things? And with such certainty too.

He reached out and took her small hand in his large one. "Don't worry honey. We're here with you. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know daddy."

Tears pricked behind his eyes. She hadn't called him daddy since she was a tiny wee thing. Her strength and vulnerability amazed yet saddened him. A girl her age shouldn't have to be going through the things she was. She should be carefree and happy, enjoying her childhood to the fullest. _They took that away from her,_ he thought, anger building within him. For the first time since finding out about Sharon, he felt active anger and distaste for the Cylons. His daughters may be hybrids but he chose to think of them as human. They couldn't be put in the same category as those monsters who'd done such terrible things.

"Can I get some breakfast?" Hera interrupted his thoughts. "I'm starving!"

** XXXXX**

Kara walked into the hotel room hesitantly, unsure if coming here was a mistake._ Only if you can't keep control of yourself, _her subconscious said. Talking to Lee on the phone was safe - she could say things, _feel _things, and not worry about it turning into something more. Being face to face was always more difficult with him. The attraction grew exponentially with each passing minute and before she knew it they were always right there, in each other's personal space.

Too close to resist.

"Thanks for coming," Lee said softly. She could hear the hesitation in his voice and wondered if his heart was pounding as nervously as hers was.

"No problem," she said, feigning nonchalance. "You said you wanted to talk and I can never pass up a chance to get a private audience with the great Apollo."

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not Apollo anymore."

"And I'm not Starbuck anymore," she said quietly, meeting his eyes. They both knew it wasn't true - with each other they would always be Apollo and Starbuck. A pair. Two halves of a whole. One didn't exist without the other.

Lee cleared his throat. "Listen Kara, I wanted you to come so we could talk about Zach."

"What about him?" Her defenses had gone up and Lee bit his lip, trying to think of the words to use to make her lower them.

"He's a great kid. We really made a great kid." He smiled.

She returned it. Barely. "But ... " she prompted.

"No buts," he said firmly. "He's a wonderful kid and you and Michael have obviously done a great job of raising him. I just want a chance to be a part of his life."

Her eyes clouded over and he knew this was it. She was pulling back into herself. He wondered why. If she wanted him to be a part of their son's life - and she did - why would she get upset that_ he _wanted the same thing?

"How so?" she asked, voice flat.

"I was thinking maybe he could come visit me - you know, once I've got a place of my own. We could spend some time just getting to know one another and enjoying being together."

"Why can't you do that at our house?" she said, accusation heavy in her words. "You know we'd be happy to have you come visit as often as you'd like."

"It's not the same Kara. Think how you would feel if you were in my place."

Her eyes softened slightly. "I suppose so," she whispered, almost more to herself than to him.

He gave her a quick smile. "I uh ... have a favour to ask too."

"Oh?" The defenses were firmly back up and Lee was confused. It wasn't like he was trying to take Zach away or anything ...

"The US government's got a plan to relocate the survivors. They want to divide us up and move us to different countries."

"That sounds like the sort of thing they would do," she admitted. "What's the problem?"

He took a deep breath. "The problem is that I'm on the list of people slated to be moved to Australia." he swallowed hard. "I'm told that's on the ... "

" ... other side of the planet," she joined. "They can't do that, can they?" she added.

Lee nodded sadly. "They can." He bit his lip. "The thing is, the only way they'll let me stay is if I have proof Zach is my son and a joint custody agreement with you and Michael to prove I'm needed here as one of his parents." He saw the fear spring to her eyes - as if she'd taken a step backwards mentally. "They'll force me to leave if you don't Kara," he said softly, choking on the words. "And then I may not be able to see Zach again. Or you," he added, words barely a whisper.

Silence stretched between them, the only sound two sets of shallow, rapid breathing.

Kara stepped forward and lifted her eyes to meet his. "I won't let that happen," she whispered. "I want you to stay. For our son's sake," she added hurriedly. "I know he wants to be with you."

Lee stepped forward involuntarily till they were barely an inch apart. "And I want to be with him," he breathed. "I've missed him so much in the last eight years."

"He's missed you too." Her eyes fluttered up and down, meeting his and dropping back down to his lips. They were wet and slightly parted. She could feel his breath against her face. It warmed her from the inside out.

His eyes bored into hers, pushing her defenses down and getting right inside. They were warm and liquid - almost brown - darting up and down, drinking in his face as a parched man would a glass of water.

Neither was sure when it happened but before they were aware of it lips were on one another's, hands pulling each other closer till they were pressed firmly together, lips to toes.

"Kara." His whisper was a plea.

"Lee." Hers a need.

They stood, panting, foreheads pressed together, arms around each other's waists. Lee lifted a hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"What are we going to do?"

_** TBC **_


	18. Chapter 18

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Eighteen**_

For an answer, his lips claimed hers again, kissing gently, deeply, tantalizingly, describing more eloquently than words could have exactly what he wanted to do to her.

She was putty in his hands. As always.

As determined as she wanted to be to do the right thing, she couldn't fight this. It was destiny. Lee kept getting thrown in her path, chances there before her for the taking, and though she'd screwed them all up the Gods seemed to be determined to give her more.

She gave up the fight with no resistance, allowing his hands to dance up and down her body, removing clothing all the while till she was completely naked. Somewhere deep inside she knew that this time she had to be a willing participant or he was going to come out of it with more guilt than he could bear, so she followed in kind, fingers reacquainting themselves with his never-forgotten body as she stripped him to his core - right back to where he'd been that night on New Caprica.

His eyes were shining with love now as they had then, and regret stung her like a thorn. Then, she'd had no reason to turn him down but fear. Now she had no fear, but the best possible reason to walk away.

For the first time she actively regretted marrying Michael.

His lips and hands were insistent on her though, making her forget everything but the small space their bodies occupied. The made love quickly the first time, standing right where they were. Lee wanted to wait and go slowly but she encouraged him on with such passion that he couldn't wait, lifting her off the ground and joining their bodies completely. Release came quickly for both of them but through mutual unspoken agreement they knew neither was even close to sated.

Silently, they found their way to the bed and began exploring anew, as if discovering each other for the very first time. Each gave and each took, the fever pitch of passion rising to near breaking point.

She worked above him tirelessly, slowly, drawing him back to the edge of insanity till their hearts were pounding in rhythm with each other like a herd of wild horses racing across a plain. She held him against her - face pressed into her breast, as she reached the heights of ecstasy she'd only briefly touched once before.

"Kara" he moaned breathlessly, holding her so close she was very nearly inside his skin.

She couldn't answer. She wasn't able to form words or even think. She was a mass of sensation, body and soul feeling so deeply connected to his that she wasn't even sure she was a separate person. It was something she'd never felt before - not even the last time. It suddenly dawned on her that if _this_ was how Lee had felt then, it made complete sense that he'd been willing to just toss their respective partners aside like they didn't matter.

They didn't.

_Nothing_ compared to this feeling, this sense of utter joy and ..._ something_-ness that she couldn't even put words to.

As she pulled away and lay down beside him, Kara was torn. While she knew that what had just happened between them shouldn't have, they'd turned a corner and there was no going back. 'What if we just go on with our lives and pretend it didn't happen' wasn't possible anymore. Not that it ever really had been, she had to admit to herself. New Caprica had changed everything for them and coloured every interaction they'd had after it. This, today, had done the same, taking things even further.

Lee leaned up on one elbow and gazed lovingly down at her as he had that night. She could almost feel the chill breeze cooling her sweat-soaked skin.

She met his eyes. "Don't ask," she whispered. "I can't."

"i know," he whispered back, reaching a hand over and brushing the damp hair back off her forehead. "I know, but I want you so much ... "

"I know." Her eyes were bright as she blinked away the tears. "But I can't just walk away. I'm not that person anymore. I can't just leave my family."

"Partly my family too," he said.

"I know." The tears spilled out and ran down the sides of her head, burning like fire.

Lee wiped them tenderly, then leaned over and kissed her with surprising sweetness. She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him closer, endeavoring to tell him with her actions what words just couldn't say.

She pulled away quickly, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I'll sign the custody papers," she whispered, then quickly walked to the bathroom.

His eyes glistened. "Thank you," he mouthed, though she couldn't hear him. Tears flowed down his face. Finally she'd realized the truth he'd known all along - they were soul-mates, destined to be together.

Too late.

Kara shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower spray, stepping in moments later while it was still cool. The water turned hot, burning her back as the tears continued to fall, searing down the front of her body. _Brilliant Thrace, just brilliant. You finally figure out the truth that the Gods have been trying to get through your thick skull, now that it's too late to do anything about it. _ A small thought began to grow in her mind. _ What if it's true? What if Lee and I are meant to be together - soul-mates - and the Gods just keep pushing us towards each other till we accept it? What if they won't let me just walk away? _ Another thought came, one that chilled her to the bone despite the scalding water. Could she walk away from Michael and take the kids with her? She felt horrible for even allowing the thought to enter her mind. But once it was there ...

Michael would never let her take them willingly. He might not have a choice with Zach though. If the blood tests proved Lee was his father (as she already knew he was), the courts might well allow his right to his son to supersede Michael's adoption. But Sara? That was another story. Michael would fight to the death for his little girl, and rightly so. So would she if someone tried to take her daughter away. But what would happen if they were fighting each other? _That would mean divorce Kara,_ her mind interjected softly. _ And you're not willing to go there, remember?_

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't notice Lee quietly entering the bathroom. The first she noticed him was when a cool blast of air chilled her as the curtain was pulled aside.

She didn't acknowledge his presence, nor did she bid him to leave but Lee knew exactly what her silence meant.

"Please," he begged softly, lips touching her ear. "Please let me touch you one last time."

Her heart cracked along with his voice. She nodded her head in acquiescence then leaned back against him as his arms encircled her.

It was slow and perfect. He worshiped every inch of her body with hands and lips, branding her inwardly so that even thought she might wear a ring belonging to another man and live in his house, she was firmly and completely the property of Lee Adama.

Kara stood stock still, allowing him to do so. Arguing would have been pointless - inside she'd always belonged to Lee, making it impossible for her to fully commit to anyone else.

Lee took her from behind, fulfilling both of their many unspoken fantasies. The water spilled down her chest and stomach, small staccato bursts in contrast to the deeply building crescendo of his movements within her. It ran down her face and throat as she cried out his name in ecstasy and pain, knowing that the perfection of their bodies together was never to happen again.

He washed her afterwards, tenderly rubbing soap over her flushed skin and rinsing it completely.

Not a word was spoken till they were dressed and Kara was ready to leave.

"Call me when you have the papers," she said softly, eyes unfathomably deep. She lifted a hand to caress his cheek suddenly. "I'll get you the blood sample you need."

He nodded, not knowing what to say and so choosing nothing instead of ruining the moment with the wrong words. He closed the door behind her, resting his forehead against it.

"I love you," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear and even if she did it was too late to matter now.

** XXXXX**

The look on his wife and son's faces was enough to cement the decision for him. He wasn't going to tell them.

Ever.

"Cally! Nicky! Thank the Gods you're okay!" Tyrol said, gathering them into his arms. His heart felt full enough to burst. Even his son, who was just reaching the age where public displays of affection with his parents were beginning to embarrass him, clung tightly, burying his face in his father's chest. _ I can't risk losing them,_ he thought, a few tears squeezing out of his eyes as he closed them. _I can't tell them what I am. They'd never understand._ For he knew only too well that while Helo was tolerant and had no problem accepting differences, Cally didn't work that way. She hated the Cylons - absolutely hated them, and had infected their only child with it so he too hated them without even fully understanding what they were. _Like you have any idea, _his subconscious scorned. _You're made of metal and computer circuits and all your life you thought you were human. You thought those metal monsters were the enemy but now it turns out you and your friend are part of that group. Do you suddenly want to slaughter all humans and be the superior race? Or do you prefer to join the group from New Caprica in believing humans and Cylons should co-exist peacefully?_

It was a big frakking mess. Of course he wanted humans and Cylons to co-exist peacefully. If he didn't, that meant he wanted to kill his own family! But just thinking about New Caprica now, in light of this new knowledge, made his blood boil. _ Blood? You don't have blood man! _ Had he been on the wrong side of that fight? Which had been the right side? It had seemed so black and white back then but now ... the situation was so much more complicated. Made even more so by the fact that they were on Earth and no longer in control of their own fate. At least with Adama and Roslin he knew enough to predict what their actions would have been had he ever come out and told them the truth ...

The only thing he was absolutely certain about was that he didn't want to lose his family. Sam was one hundred percent right about that. Cally and Nicky meant more to him than anything and if he had to keep this secret for the rest of his life in order to have them, so be it.

"Come on," he said, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "Let's head to our room."

** XXXXX**

Sam slipped out of the room quietly so as not to disturb Tory. She'd fallen into a deep sleep after their lovemaking and he'd been amazed at how normal she looked as she slept. _Well of course she does, that was the whole point of making us look human - so we could fit in without ever being discovered._ Well good, he thought. At least it wasn't going to be hard to keep this a secret for the rest of their lives. It was one thing not to be ashamed of being what he was (though he wasn't really sure he'd reached that point of acceptance yet) but completely another to announce it publicly. Why bring on the kind of trouble he knew would come of it? He, Tory and the Chief were going to suffer enough in silence. They didn't need any more hassles.

He climbed the last flight of stairs up to the floor Lee's room was on and opened the door to the corridor. A very familiar feminine figure was walking in the opposite direction.

"Kara?" The word came out before he even thought it. He smacked himself mentally - it was probably someone else and he was just going to end up making a fool of himself. But no, she turned around to face him, stopping in her tracks.

It was her.

"Sammy?" She blinked several times. Shouldn't be surprising to find him here. He was one of the survivors after all.

"My Gods Kara, it is you!" He practically ran down the hall, stopping just short of sweeping her into his arms.

She tried to smile at him, to be the Kara Thrace he was expecting to see, but her encounter with Lee had left her body exhausted and her soul in near despair. A slight smirk was all she could manage.

He drank in the sight of her, feeling the wave that was Kara Thrace's presence wash over him. It wasn't that he didn't love Tory but she was like the moon - beautiful in it's own way but totally eclipsed by the sun that was Kara.

As he studied her though, a few things caught his eye. Disheveled hair. Flushed cheeks. Eyes full of shame. In fact she looked as she had during their marriage when she and Lee had been having their affair.

_Lee!_

She was just outside his room and as far as he knew she had no other reason for being there. He didn't know what to say.

"It's uh ... good to see you Kara. I was hoping we'd have a chance to see each other again. I mean, you've been dead all these years and suddenly you turn up alive and I only got to talk to you for a minute or two."

"Yeah." Kara shuffled her feet and looked down at them. "It was kind of an odd situation. I can imagine you were shocked to see me."

He lifted her chin with a finger. "I should have known you were okay. You're Starbuck after all. A legend."

She smiled a real smile into his eyes. "How many people get to be a legend in their own lifetime eh? I guess I'm one of the lucky ones."

"You and Apollo. Your names were revered in the fleet."

She stiffened at the mention of Lee and the smile dropped. "We were quite the pair at one time," she said softly.

"At one time?" he asked. "Not any more?"

She lifted her left hand to him, feeling her cheeks burn. "I'm married Sam."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I guess you're just visiting then?"

She knew he was fishing and though she wanted to be honest with him about Zach, she just didn't have the energy to deal with the fallout of him learning that she and Lee had a child together. Not now.

"I'm here to see the Old Man," she said, forcing a smile, thankful she'd suddenly remembered._ At least it's partially the truth_ ... "And I dropped in to visit Lee while I was here." She took a deep breath, willing her heart to stop pounding. "I've got to get home though, so I can't stick around."

"Oh."

Her heart clenched at his disappointed look. He was a good man - he deserved better than to be brushed off. "Can I ... give you my number? You can call me sometime and we can get together and talk."

His eyes shone. "I'd like that." He lifted a hand and cupped her face. "I know we've both moved on with our lives but I've missed you Kara."

"I've missed you too Sammy," she whispered. "I'm sorry for all the times ... "

"Shhh." He covered her lips with a finger. "We can talk about it later."

She nodded, smiling sadly. After a long moment she turned on her heel and headed towards the elevator, not looking back. Sorrow stung her as eyes as regret twisted a knife in her heart. So many good men had been put in her path - Zak, Lee, Sam, Michael ... was she destined to hurt them all?

_** TBC **_


	19. Chapter 19

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Nineteen **_

"Frak" Kara swore softly. She'd almost forgotten she was going to stop in and visit the Old Man on her way out! Seeing Sam had scattered her wits though and she'd completely forgotten, punching the button for the main floor by accident as she'd stepped into the elevator.

_I wonder what the surprise could be,_ she mused, climbing back up the six flights of stairs to his room. _ He's giving up the military?_ No, that couldn't be it. He was die-hard military, unlike herself and Lee. He couldn't just walk away as they had. He lived and breathed it - it was a part of him that couldn't be taken away. _Maybe he's joining the US military? _ Perhaps ... he had the war experience, no question. But he was a relatively old man and one who hadn't grown old in these ranks. She doubted they'd take his expertise and Admiral's position at face value. They might keep him around as a liaison or perhaps even a reference for dealing with this potential new enemy but she doubted they'd put him on active duty status.

Before she had a chance to wonder further she'd reached room 613. She lifted a hand and knocked, excitement causing her heart to beat faster.

"Kara! It's wonderful to see you." the heart tone in Adama's low voice didn't match the disconcerted look on his face. He looked ... flustered, as though she'd interrupted something. She discovered what it was a moment later when he invited her in.

"I was visiting Lee and I thought I'd just stop in quickly and say hi. Lee said you had a surprise ... but I can come back if this is a bad time."

"No, no, come in. We're always happy to see you."

_We._

She flushed when Roslin's disheveled head poked around the corner. Oh. That was what she'd interrupted. She felt an intense desire to turn and run. "Are you sure?" she stepped backwards awkwardly. "Because I could come back another time ... "

Adama stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders. "I won't hear of it. You're here now, come in and visit a while. We have a little surprise to share with you."

Kara looked at him, then at Roslin. _They've gotten together. Finally. _ Her eyes flew to the other woman's left hand. A shiny gold band glinted at her. She peeked down at her watch. "Well, I guess I_ could_ spare a few minutes," she said, light sarcasm permeating her words. "Seeing as how it's _you_ ... "

He squeezed her shoulders and laughed. "Good to see some things haven't changed."

She grinned. "Why mess with perfection?"

He gave her another squeeze then let go to join Roslin, sliding an arm comfortably around her waist. "Are you ready for the big surprise?"

"Let me guess, you two finally got together."

"Finally?" Adama questioned, eyebrows raised in a way Kara had sorely missed.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well it's about time. You weren't very good at hiding the fact that you were trying very hard not to end up together."

"That was over eight years ago!"

"It's taken you this long?"

Roslin coloured slightly. It set off her auburn hair. "Actually we were already together, just ... secretly. We've gotten married and made it official now."

"Congratulations," Kara said warmly. "It's about time! It was obvious to me, even back then."

Adama pulled Roslin closer. "I guess some things are just meant to be and you can't fight them, no matter how hard you try."

Kara's throat grew dry and her heart seemed to stop for a moment. "I guess so," she said softly. "I'm happy for you both." She stepped forward boldly and pulled them both into a hug. "You deserve a little happiness."

"So do you Kara," Adama whispered softly. "I hope you've found it here."

She pulled back out of the embrace, feeling awkward. Her eyes began to sting. "I did. At least I thought I had before ... " She trailed off and swallowed heavily. "Sometimes it's hard to know what's right," she whispered, afraid her voice would break.

Adama's heart went out to her. The expression in her eyes was the same as Lee's had been when talking about her. It was obvious, at least to him, that they were both still head over heels in love with each other.

"Have you spoken with Lee?"

She nodded, feeling the flush creep up her neck. "I've just come from talking with him."

"He says Zach is a wonderful little boy." His smile warmed her. "He can't wait to see him again. Neither can I," he added.

She smiled, despite the lump in her throat. "You feeling proud to be a grandpa sir?"

"You bet."

"You should all come and visit one day soon. I know Zach would like that. He's pretty thrilled with having met Lee finally."

"Did you ... did he tell you about the plan?" Adama asked tentatively.

"You mean the plan to relocate some of the fleet?" At his nod she continued. "It's ludicrous. I can understand they want to limit the number of immigrants but they should make it a voluntary move, not an arbitrary one."

"Did Lee mention the terms under which he'd be allowed to stay?"

She nodded. "Of course we'll sign. I want him to be a part of his son's life. I wouldn't want to deny either of them something that important."

Adama nodded, blinking tears back. "Good. I want my family close, where we can see each other often. I know I haven't always been the father Lee needed me to be, but I do love him and I want to keep the connection we do have. Now we have something else that holds us all together - new life to remind us that life is precious and it's never too late for new beginnings." He held out his hand, palm up, towards her. She placed her hand inside his large on and he closed over it. "I haven't always been as supportive of you as I should have been and I've said and done things I've regretted all the years you were gone. I've always loved you like a daughter Kara and it's the greatest joy to me to find you here, alive. Forgive me for all the wrongs?"

"Of course." She stepped into his arms eyes closing as she tried to stem the flood of tears that was threatening to fall. _Gods Kara, what are you going to do? If it isn't plainly obvious to you now that you're part of the Adama family and that this is where you belong ... _

When Adama finally let her go she walked backwards to the door. "I should get home now. It's getting late and ... "

"Your family needs you," Roslin said gently, smiling though there were tears sparkling in her eyes as well.

Kara nodded gratefully. Her eyes met Adama's. "I'll do whatever I have to to make sure our family stays together," she said, voice wavering as she fought the tears. "I'm not losing any of you ever again."

** XXXXX**

On the drive home she wrestled with her inner demons. To be with Lee or not to be with Lee, that was the question. Well it seemed there were three possible answers: avoid seeing him as much as possible so it never happened again, have an illicit affair with him _again_ while trying to keep her family together, or divorce Michael and be with him openly.

None of the choices appealed to her. Someone would get hurt, no matter what she did. Lee was willing to do anything to be with her_ just like back on New Caprica remember? _- she couldn't just turn her back on him and his love again. She'd hurt him enough already in the past.

An illicit affair? She hadn't been particularly worried about being faithful to Sam, why was it different now? Maybe it was because she had a family now, that the idea seemed much more distasteful. Even if she could pull it off, and it would probably tear her apart if she tried, eventually Michael would find out _spouses always did_ and then she'd be in trouble and lose everything.

Divorce. It was still a word that immediately made her insides scream _'no'_. More so now - she owed Michael so much for being there for her and loving her. She couldn't just walk away like she didn't care. _That's the problem isn't it Kara? You do care but he'll never understand that while you do love him, you've always loved Lee more._ And that was the crux of the matter right there. She'd always loved Lee more than anyone else she'd been with. _Including Zak?_ her subconscious whispered, piercing her with a truth she'd never been willing to admit to. _Yes, even Zak,_ she finally admitted shamefully. It wasn't that she hadn't loved him - he'd been a wonderful guy, but once she'd met his older brother ... well it was like the moon and the sun. Zak had been the moon - beautiful and amazing in it's own way, until the sun - Lee - had come and eclipsed it. How ironic that he'd been given a nickname for the God of the sun! Back then people had thought they'd hated each other, given the way they'd insulted and derided one another, but it had all been a cover for the fact that they'd both felt the attraction right from the first moment and had known how wrong it was. _ It's never been wrong Kara, you just haven't been willing to let it be what it is. Each and every time you pretended the feelings weren't there and turned to someone else to assuage your guilty conscience, when if you'd just given in and said 'I love Lee Adama' and let the relationship happen, most of the fallout you feared never would have come._

_And people wouldn't have gotten hurt._

That was it, right there. Crystal clarity. Allowing it to happen, embracing it, would have caused her and Lee to be happy together instead of the endless dancing around and fighting it. Zak would have been hurt but if she'd done the honourable thing and told him early on he would have gotten over it. Sam wouldn't have even factored into the picture - their relationship never would have begun if she and Lee had been together when she'd gone back to Caprica. _What about Michael? Are you going to keep following the same pattern? You might have turned to him when you thought Lee was gone forever but now that he's back and the Gods are giving you yet another chance, are you going to turn away from Lee and live the lie with Michael till it all falls apart?_

The road was getting blurry and the oncoming headlights were blinding her. She had to stop and pull over. She sat, thinking for a long while. _What am I going to do?_ Wiping her eyes, she started up the car and pulled back out onto the road. Didn't really matter how long she sat, she wasn't going to have any answers by the time she got home and had to face her choice.

** XXXXX**

The knock at the door startled Lee. His heart raced, thinking it was Kara come back because she couldn't bear to let him go. He was immensely surprised at the figure who stood before him.

"Kathryn." He blinked. Once, twice ... "What are you doing here?" He knew it was rude but he didn't have the energy to backpedal and apologize. And really, what was she doing here? He'd already told her it was over.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I suppose."

Her senses were sharp and told her much in the first few seconds. The atmosphere in the room was close, heavy and smelled of sex. Lee was disheveled and dressed in nothing but a towel. The bed was rumpled. No wonder he was being rude - he had another woman here!

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" she asked carefully, eyes darting around to see if there were any other signs.

"Not really," Lee said wearily.

"Oh. I was getting the feeling maybe you weren't alone."

"I am."

"Really?"

Lee frowned. "There's no one else here."

"Are you sure? It looks an awful lot like you're entertaining someone."

The jealousy in her voice was unmistakable. "Fine. You really want to know? Yes, there was another woman here. She's gone now though. Satisfied?" He couldn't help but feel a small measure of satisfaction at the hurt look on her face.

"Oh, I thought we were ... "

"_We're_ not anything. I told you before that it's over."

She pulled herself up haughtily. "That's not what you said. You said you wanted time apart while we decided what to do."

"Well that's what I meant."

The hurt look in her eyes turned to glittering anger. "So what, you dump me and then start sleeping with other women already? Just like before I guess. I never wanted to believe the rumours that you just slept around with any woman that was handy but I guess they were true."

Lee's eyes narrowed. "So what if they were? That was before we got together Kathryn. My life was a mess okay? I made a lot of bad choices then and did things I regret."

"So you're going back to that life now? What does that say about you?"

"It says that I'm hurting and I'm confused and I don't know what to do!" he shouted.

Her face softened. "Let me help you Lee. Together we can get through anything, just let me back into your life."

He stepped backwards. "No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't do it. I can't live a lie and pretend I care for you when ... " He stopped and stared out the window, mentally disappearing into thin air.

It suddenly clicked who the woman was he'd been with and what it was he was saying. "It's her isn't it," she said softly. "Kara Thrace. You're still in love with her and you're together again. She was the one who was here with you."

He felt a great weariness seep over him. He just wanted to tell her the truth and be done with it. She couldn't be trusted though - Kara could end up in a lot of trouble if people found out about what they'd done.

"Yes, I'm still in love with Kara. I don't think I'll ever _not_ be in love with her," he said quietly, giving her at least the partial truth. "It's not fair to you to pretend I love you and be thinking about her all the time and wishing you were her. Better that I just have one night stands with women who don't expect any sort of relationship at all."

"You don't really mean that." The tears made her voice waver.

Lee looked straight into her eyes. "Yeah I do. I don't want to keep on hurting you Kathryn. It's over between us, okay? I don't want you coming back anymore. Go find yourself someone who can really love you and be happy. Get a house, have a family - have the bright, shiny future you deserve with someone who can give it to you. I'm not that man."

"Lee ... "

"No. I've made my decision," he said sadly. "I'd like to be alone."

She blinked sadly, tears wetting her lashes. "Goodbye Lee," she whispered.

He watched her leave without a word, feeling bad that he'd hurt her but glad it was all over. He lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and let the tears fall.

_** TBC **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Twenty **_

Author's note: "Thanks to everyone who's read and/or reviewed this story so far. I've been thrilled with the response I've gotten and I'm happy to know so many people are enjoying this story. However, I can no longer access this site to post or answer comments so I won't be posting any more of this story here. If you'd like to continue following it, please visit my profile page and click on the link to my livejournal. I'll be posting the rest there one chapter per week until it's done. Thank you so much to everyone - including those I haven't been able to respond to. Your feedback has meant the world to me."

_**XXXXX**_

Kara toweled her hair briskly, noting that the mascara hadn't completely come off in the shower. She'd taken to wearing a little bit of makeup - mostly to enhance her eyes - and dressing in a much more feminine style. Lee had noticed it right off, his eyes saying so before he'd mentioned it aloud. She hadn't really had a good response to give him about why she'd changed, but thinking it over to herself she'd realized it had happened during the first pregnancy. Something about it had made her feel much more feminine than she ever had before (surprisingly) and though she'd attributed it to hormones, perhaps there was more to it than that. Perhaps the fact that she was away from Galactica and the competitive mostly-male environment had been the catalyst for her to embrace her inner woman. Whatever the reason, she liked it. So did Michael.

_So does Lee._

She sighed as the removed the black smudges from under her eyes. Everything always came back to Lee. It was as though he was always with her. Hopefully that would give her the courage she needed to do what she had to do. She'd put it off for several days but now she had to tell him.

She walked into the study and sat in the easy chair by the bookshelf, not wanting to interrupt him while he worked. He lifted a finger to let her know he was aware of her presence and would be done in a few moments.

The conversation began lightly as they talked of their days and plans for the morrow. Kara's heart thudded painfully with every minute that passed, knowing the blow up was about to come.

"I'm taking Zach for a blood test tomorrow," she started, bravely diving in.

"Why?" His eyes narrowed. "You're not ... "

"Lee called to say the custody papers will be ready for us tomorrow and I need to get the paternity test done in order for us to sign."

"I'm not signing them," he said flatly.

"Why not?" Kara's eyes narrowed as well. "You don't honestly believe Lee is trying to take him away do you?"

"I don't trust him."

"Well I do." She explained the situation in detail. "He just wants to be able to stay here and see his son."

"I'm not sure I believe that. Oh sure, it makes a good cover story but once he's got himself comfortably set up here I wouldn't put it past him to play dirty."

"You don't even know him!" She was indignant.

"And you do? We've had this talk Kara, time has passed and people change. You don't know him anymore either."

"Yes I do. He hasn't changed that much. _I'm_ the one who left Galactica, the people and the relationships I was stuck in. _I'm_ the one who got married and had a family. He stayed there on Galactica, stuck in the same rut I was happy to get out of."

"Then why are you trying to climb back into it? Why not just leave all of it in the past?"

"I can't. It isn't in the past anymore Michael, it's all in the present now. Lee is my son's father and the Admiral is his grandfather. That makes us family." She swallowed, feeling tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "I've told you what my life was like growing up. I want it to be better for my children. I want them to have a real family that loves them."

"Isn't that what I am?" he asked softly.

The hurt in his eyes nearly broke her. "Of course you are, but Lee and the Old Man are family too. I want them both to have a chance to know Zach. All they've had for the last ten years was each other."

Michael got up and began pacing. He couldn't deny the validity of her words, and yet there was something about the situation that made him uneasy ...

"Let me think about it for a while. I'm not sure I'm ready to go ahead with this."

Kara stood as well, frustration marring her pretty features. "When will you be ready? Once Lee is forced to move away?"

He swung around to face her. "Is that really so bad? It's not like he couldn't fly back to visit."

"That's completely unfair and you know it," she said angrily, voice low and strained. "Think how you would feel if you were forced to move away from your child."

"But I'm not the one in that position, am I? And hopefully I never will be." He looked meaningfully at her. "Besides, until a couple of weeks ago, he never even knew he had a child. It's not like they've developed any sort of lasting bond."

"Not yet. I'm hoping they will."

His eyes narrowed further. "Do you not think I'm a good enough father to him?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you implied it."

"I did not! Just because I want Zach to get to know his birth father doesn't mean I think you're not exactly what he needs." His look told her he wasn't buying it. "Think of it like an adoption. Just because you seek out your birth parents doesn't mean you don't appreciate your adoptive parents any less." Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please Michael, this means a lot to me, and I know it means a lot to Zach too."

"I'll think about it and let you know in the morning," he said stubbornly, still unwilling to let his uncomfortable feeling go without a fight. He watched her leave without a word. Her words rang in his ears for a long time afterwards.

"You don't honestly believe Lee is trying to take him away do you?" _Yes Kara, I do. And if you can't see it then you must be blind ..._

"He hasn't changed that much. He stayed there on Galactica, stuck in the same rut I was happy to get out of." _How would you know that? You've barely spent any time with him, how do you know him so well? Unless you have been spending more time with him thank you've let on ... _

"When will you be ready? When Lee is forced to move away? _How bad would that be? Zach barely knows him. Maybe you're the one who can't let him go Kara ... _

And with crystal clarity he knew that was it. Kara still loved him. She didn't want him to move away. Had she ... were they ... Red began to cloud his vision. Anger and fear warred within him. Had she gone to see him? Had Lee come here while he'd been at work? Had they slept together in his and Kara's bed? He began to feel sick. _No! No! Don't let yourself think the worst of her. This is the woman you loved enough to marry. You're supposed to trust her. _Yeah but ... _You knew she still loved Lee. Even before the dreams started recurring. It didn't take a genius to figure it out after the way she talked about him. _

The question wasn't so much was Kara still in love with Lee, so much as, what was he going to do about it.

For starters, he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. He owed her that much. Feelings were feelings. You couldn't change them or make them go away if they didn't want to go. It was whether or not you acted on them that was key. Kara deserved a chance, deserved his trust.

He wasn't so sure that trust should be extended to Lee though.

_**XXXXX**_

"Sir I have a favour to ask of you."

The Vice President gave Adama a straight look. "Go ahead and ask."

Adama almost smiled. The tone of his words said 'go ahead and ask but don't expect anything'. It was the sort of tone he'd often used with those serving under him. He'd forgotten just how condescending it felt to be on the receiving end of it.

"I'd like to take my grandson on a tour of my ship. He's expressed an interest in seeing her and seeing the Vipers at work."

The Vice President grunted. "We have been discussing exploring Galactica's capabilities. Perhaps that would be a good chance for us to get on board and test drive her, so to speak."

"If you want her to fly I'm going to need a substantial amount of my crew ... "

"No need," the Vice President interrupted. "You can tell us what she's capable of and give us a demonstration of the smaller aircraft the first time out. Later we'll check out what she can do and how useful she may be to us."

"Lee and Kara will be thrilled at the chance to fly again." _Lee and Kara? Of course, _his subconscious whispered. _You wouldn't dream of letting anyone else out there would you?_

"Lee? As in Lee Adama, your son?" Adama nodded. "In his documentation he wrote that he's been working with the socio-political aspect of the new society. He doesn't mention being a pilot."

"He was. One of the best damn pilots I've ever seen," Adama said proudly. "Kara too. They were a real pair out there." At the other man's confused look he explained. "Lee quit flying when Kara died - -disappeared. He saw her ship explode and we all thought she was dead. He didn't want to go on without her."

The other man nodded, a quiet meditative look in his eyes as though he was remembering a similar incident. Eventually he looked up and met Adama's eyes again. "You do understand that you'll be under heavy guard and that your pilots will have military escort when they're in the sky. It's not that I think you're going to try anything, but not everyone is as trusting ... "

"I understand fully," Adama said. "In your place I would do the same thing. We've only been here a few weeks - I imagine some might still wonder what our motives are."

"Exactly."

"We ourselves have been deceived by an enemy who pretended to be a friend. It's never a bad idea to be a little suspicious."

The Vice President held out his hand and Adama shook it warmly. "I like you Admiral. You and I see things on the same wavelength. I really hope you turn out not to be against us. I'd love for you to be an ally."

"I'd assure you of my goodwill but as you don't really know me, my assurances would mean little. I hope as time goes by that we're able to get to know one another and work together."

The Vice President smiled a genuine smile. "As do I. I'll have to consult with the President and the head of the military on this but I think we can set something up reasonably quickly since this was already near the top of their agenda."

"Thank you very much sir. I appreciate the favour and owe you one."

The Vice President smiled as he reached for the door to let them out. "I'll remember that."

"That was surprisingly easy," Roslin said, once they were in a car on their way back to the hotel.

"Surprisingly," Adama agreed quietly, nodding his head almost imperceptibly at the driver of the vehicle. She got the message and said no more. "We'll have to keep our eyes open," he said softly. They rode in silence the rest of the way.

_**XXXXX**_

"Daddy, I'm scared."

Helo leaned over and hugged the little girl. Six years old - she knew her way around Galactica better than anyone, in fact she'd found places even the chief hadn't known of and he'd served aboard her longer than anyone alive. He didn't blame his daughter for being scared now, though a seven hour trip on an airplane was nothing compared with the traveling she'd done in her short lift. This was new territory, unfamiliar ground and even she, at her tender age, could feel all the ground rules were changing.

"It's going to be okay Kiera," he said softly, hugging her as best he could as the seat belt restrained him. "We're going to another country - a place where we'll have a permanent home and you can go to school and have friends."

"I already had friends," she objected. "Where are they?"

"Sweetie, this world is a very large one - much, much bigger than Galactica, and people are going to spread out and live in different places. It's likely we won't end up living near your old friends so you and Hera will have to make new ones."

She pouted but didn't cry. Helo was proud. He remembered moving several times as a kid when his mother had been transferred and he'd always been terrified of going to new schools and having to make new friends. He'd cried many a time.

"At least you still have your sister. You'll go to the same school so you won't be completely alone. And soon you'll make new friends and you'll grow to love it here."

She sniffed a little but though he could see tears in her eyes, they didn't fall. "Will it be cooler where we're going?" she asked quietly.

He smiled. "Yeah it will. I made sure of that - the heat was way too intense down there."

She nodded and leaned against his arm, closing her eyes. He smiled at her, feeling tears prickle the back of his eyes. It was good that she slept. It had been a tough couple of weeks for them all and it was only going to get tougher before it got easier.

In the seat behind them, Sharon and Hera were having a similar conversation.

"Where are we going Mommy?"

"A place called the United States of America."

"What's that?"

"It's a country on this world."

"And that's where we're staying? Like to live there?"

"I think so honey."

"Will anyone we know be there?"

"I don't know sweetie. This world is a large one and I imagine the fleet will spread out. People will move to places that suit them."

"Will this place be cooler than the last one? Because that was way too hot for me."

Sharon smiled. "I believe so. It sure couldn't get much hotter."

"Good." There was a pause. "Will Kiera and I be going to school?"

"Yes."

"So we'll have to make new friends then."

"Yes you will. But remember, don't tell anyone that we're different. No one can know the truth about us."

"I know."

The frustration in her daughter's voice made her smile. She remembered the days when she'd been frustrated at her parents for reminding her of things she already knew. It seemed life had come full circle. Except that none of those memories aren't real, her subconscious said softly. She ignored it. In her head she knew she was different but she was going to do everything possible to pretend she was completely human.

_**XXXXX**_

_The tunnel was dark and he was scared. His heart pounded furiously._

_'Mommy!' he thought, wishing, hoping she was somewhere close by._

_"Do not be afraid child. There will be a time of darkness in your life but you must not fear it. It is part of your destiny. We will be there to guide you through so long as you hold fast to your faith."_

_"I don't understand," the boy said, fear plain as daylight on his small face._

_"You have been shown you what you must do. Listen and heed what is in your heart. A guardian has been sent to watch over you, so you need not fear the coming darkness."_

_Words began to run through his mind - fragments of sentences he'd heard somewhere ... he couldn't remember where. The words were comforting, though he wasn't quite sure what they meant._

As Zachary Adama Smith woke up the next morning he had a vague recollection of having had an important dream, though he couldn't remember the details. Words sprang to his lips -

_'... though I walk through the shadow of death, it's specter looming over me, I shall fear no evil, for my Gods are with me ... surely goodness and mercy shall be with me all the days of my life and I will dwell in eternity with my Gods forever ... '_

Zach was afraid. He knew he shouldn't be - the words had always given him comfort, particularly because he remembered them from when his mother had whispered them as he'd fallen asleep at night, but he couldn't help but fear.

He was only human.

_**TBC **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bright, Shiny Futures – Chapter Twenty-One**

**Author's Note: ** Thanks to the gracious offer of a friend (JATNJ) I will be able to get the rest of this story posted here. However I am unable to access the site myself directly, so I'm thanking you in advance for reading and leaving such lovely comments for my story. I wish I could thank you all personally!

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So, have you made your decision yet?" Kara tried to sound nonchalant – never mind that she'd been up all night fretting about how this was going to go down. Michael had come to bed much later than she, but she hadn't been asleep though she'd pretended to be. His even breathing had been the sign for her to get out of bed and head downstairs where she'd spent much of the night pacing.

If he wasn't willing to sign, what would she do? She'd assured Lee full access to his son and she wasn't going to go back on that promise. But that was sure to cause major stress within their marriage _if it even survives_. Much as she owed Michael for the past eight years, she owed Lee and the Old Man much more. She'd taken love and the chance for happiness away from Lee – she owed it to him to give him the family he wanted and deserved. Worse, she'd taken Zak away from the Old Man and nearly taken Lee away as well. She owed him a debt she could never repay, though a life for a life was a good start.

If Michael did sign … well, that was another story. One she felt sure had a tragic ending. It meant he trusted her and that trust was horribly misplaced. No one should ever trust her around Lee – hell, she couldn't even trust herself. She could make silent vows till the end of eternity but she knew that when it came to Lee she'd break them every time. She just couldn't help herself.

Her heart pounded painfully. She really wasn't sure which answer she wanted him to give.

"Yes I'll sign," he said quietly, eyes forcing hers to stay on his. "But only for you. Because it's important to you. I don't trust his intentions but I trust yours." He walked the length of the kitchen and took her into his arms. "You know if anything goes wrong though, I'll fight to the death for Zach. He's still my son too."

The tears in her voice caused a lump to grow in her throat. _Kara you don't know how lucky you are,_ her subconscious whispered_. This man is far too good for you and you're going to end up hurting him. _

"Thank you," she whispered, unable to say more lest the tears start to fall.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Helo shook the other man's hand warmly. "Thank you sir. I was hoping we could stay here." His heart had done several flip flops over the previous hour's discussion, wherein he'd leaned of the plan that would have relocated him and his family because of the first letter of their last name.

The Vice President smiled. "You're a valuable asset to the military Major Agathon. As second-in-command to the Admiral for many years you can bring a good deal to the integration of Galactica and her crew to our ranks. Is it your wife's intention to remain in the military also?"

"Yes sir," Helo replied proudly. "She's served as a pilot for many years and is one of our best."

"And your children?"

Helo hesitated a moment. "I was hoping we might find a place to live near Kara Thrace. She and I are old friends – she and Sharon were very close at one time as well. It would be nice to renew that friendship and have our children get to know one another."

The Vice President shuffled some papers. "She lives in Georgetown. That's a bit of a commute. Perhaps it would be better for you to live on the base … "

"We'll work something out," Helo assured him. "Perhaps some others we know will move into the vicinity and we can do childcare like we used to."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. The experiences you've had in the last decade must have taught you how to be flexible and fly by the seat of you pants."

Helo smiled inwardly. That phrase had been used so many times to describe Kara that it had been pretty much earmarked solely for her. "That they have," he agreed. "If we're about done here for today I'd like to get back to my family. My daughters are a little nervous about all the changes going on in their lives."

The other man smiled sympathetically. "Understandably so. My children are grown and gone but when they were small we moved a great deal for my military career. It's always hard on them. Fortunately children are very adaptable."

"Very true. They're wary now because Galactica is the only home they've ever known, but I'm sure they'll soon get comfortable here and feel like they've been here all their lives."

The Vice President proffered his hand again. "Good luck in your search for a home Major. We'll be in touch soon."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kara felt a little hand creep up and hide itself in her own. She looked lovingly down at her son's deep blue eyes, troubled, though still shining with excitement.

"I'm a little scared," he half-whispered, half-mouthed, obviously embarrassed to admit it now that the day he'd been waiting for had come.

She leaned down. "Me too," she whispered into his hair. And she was. The thought of revisiting Galactica was both exhilarating and terrifying. She wished she'd had more time to prepare herself mentally, but Lee had called and delayed her pickup of the custody papers by a couple of days in order to work it in with the visit to Galactica that had been scheduled much quicker than anyone had anticipated it would be.

He grinned up at her, Lee's impish smile when he chose to use it having been passed along to his son. Her heart felt like it was going to burst.

"This is it," she said, a little louder so that Michael could hear. They stopped before Adama's door and she knocked.

"Come in."

Three pairs of warm eyes and smiles greeted them. Kara felt Zach press himself up against her side as she made the introductions – Michael and Sara to Adama and Roslin, saving Zach for last. She knew the Old Man would rib her about it later – he looked as though he was about to burst with anticipation.

"Zach, you remember Lee, right?" she asked, kneeling down to face him. He nodded. "Well this is Lee's daddy, Admiral Adama. He's your grandfather."

Adama walked forward two steps and knelt down with them. "It's good to meet you Zach," he said, gravelly voice filled with emotion. He stretched out a hand. Zach took it.

"Hi," he said shyly, then pulled his hand back and threw his arms around his mother.

Adama smiled and moved to stand beside Roslin. She looked at his watch. "We're being picked up soon Bill. Perhaps we should get business taken care of."

Lee cleared his throat – the first sound he'd made thus far. Everyone's eyes fell to the table beside him, custody papers spread out ready to be signed.

Zach surprised everyone, making the first move. He walked over to Lee and took his hand. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi." Lee swallowed hard – Kara could see his Adam's apple working as he fought to keep his emotions still. "It's good to see you again. You ready to see the ship where your mom and I used to live?"

The little boy nodded, eyes widening as a smile touched his lips.

Kara turned to Michael and took Sara from his arms. "You go ahead," she said, keenly aware of the importance of him signing first.

"What a beautiful children you have Kara. This little girl is so precious," Adama said to her as Michael bent over to read through the papers.

Kara smiled. "Thanks boss. She is kind of cute. Bit of a mischief though."

"I wonder where she gets that from," Roslin teased.

Kara shrugged. "Beats me." He eyes twinkled though her heart was still pounding in fear. There was still a chance that Michael would change his mind.

Michael rifled some papers. He picked up one in particular. "So it's true. You are his father," he said, almost more to himself than to Lee.

"You doubted it?" Lee asked. Kara saw the antagonism behind his eyes_. Don't push it Lee, please. Just take it. Don't make it any harder than it already is,_ she begged him silently. He must have sensed her feelings because he said no more.

Michael looked at him, gaze unwavering. "You can never be too sure, and given the circumstances … "

Lee nodded. "I suppose in your place I would feel the same way."

Michael nodded back, a silent truce between them, no words necessary. He took the pen in hand and signed the necessary forms in silence, then traded with Kara for Sara so she could do the same.

She did, not bothering to read anything save the paternity test results that showed a one hundred percent match to Lee. A burst of pride hit her. She'd always known it in her heart but now it was an undeniable fact. She almost breathed a sigh of relief.

She put down the pen and straightened up the papers just as Lee reached for them. Their hands touched, eyes met and lingered – a split second too long. Kara felt a flush creep up her neck as her husband watched their interaction. She glanced sideways and met Michael's eyes as she pulled her hand away. They were hot and angry, full of jealousy and fear. _Where have you seen those eyes before Kara?_ her mind whispered.

Dimly she became aware of voices, realizing that Zach, her ultra-shy boy, was carrying on a lively conversation with Adama and Roslin. The unease that had permeated her in the last few seconds abated slightly as she smiled at her son's instant comfort with his family. Maybe he'd been missing the older generation in his life. She'd had no family here till now and Michael was an only child whose parents had died and left him an orphan before he could even remember them. Aside from the babysitter and his teacher at school, neither Zach nor Sara had ever really spent any time with anyone besides herself and Michael. Zach had been a very shy child at school and had only just begun to come out of his shell.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kara, Lee, can I have a word?" Adama's voice was low.

Immediately her eyes flew to Lee's, as did his to hers. They nodded in unison, moving to the opposite end of the room, leaving Michael to contend with the two children whilst making polite conversation with Roslin.

"The Vice President has asked me to arrange a demonstration of the small craft's capabilities. I've arranged to have Helo and Athena fly a Raptor. I'd like you two to take your Vipers and show 'em how it's done." The swaggering pride in his voice would have made her smile if she hadn't been so surprised.

"Dad, I haven't flown in at least five years," Lee protested, getting there before Kara could even open her mouth.

"It's been even longer for me," she added.

"You're the best pilots I've ever worked with, bar none. You know it's like riding a bike – once you're out there it'll all come back to you."

"Yeah but … "

"Do you want to do it or don't you?" Adama always had a way of getting straight to the point.

Kara looked at Lee. Lee looked back at her. They both turned back and nodded simultaneously. "Yes!"

He nodded his approval, a small smile hovering behind his Commander's eye … just visible to both of them. "Let's go then. They'll be here to pick us up soon."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"He's asked me and Lee to fly today."

Michael forced a smile at his wife's obvious joy and tried to be happy for her. "That's wonderful Kara," he said softly, touching her elbow. "You must be thrilled."

"I am."

She was. He could see it in every line of her body. She was radiating energy like a beacon. He glanced at the rest of the group ahead of them. Lee had an identical look about him – as if he was ready to break right out of his skin.

A dull ache began to take hold of his chest – a painful throbbing that made him feel as though she was moving further and further away from him with every beat. His first instinct was to grab hold of her and never let go, but he knew her well enough to know that would have exactly the opposite effect he wanted and just end up driving her away. He couldn't just let her go though.

"Enjoy yourself," he said, smiling weakly. "Just don't fly away on me."

She studied his face carefully. "I won't," she said seriously. She hugged the girl in her arms tighter. The ache in his chest eased up a notch – Kara would never go and leave them. She wasn't like that anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

"So you're going to get to fly again Captain Apollo. It's been too long."

Lee smiled at Roslin's tease. "It's been a long time since anyone's called me that," he countered.

"Captain or Apollo?"

"Yes."

She laughed. The sound was immensely infectious. Lee felt himself bubbling up with laughter. _It's not her, it's the thought of flying with Kara again that has you so giddy._ His subconscious was right. He was giddy at the prospect of flying with Kara again. They'd had their ups and downs for sure, but it had never seemed to matter in the cockpit. All was forgotten and they were two halves of the same soul out there. It was how they'd always mended fences and gotten close again when they'd fallen out. _Until you forced her to fly against her will, assured you you'd be there for her and then let her die_. Lee flushed a deep pink. Time had healed some wounds and forced him to move on but the one thing he'd never been able to do was forgive himself for his complicity in her death. Because of it, her ghost had been with him ever since. _Except she wasn't dead, his mind whispered. So does that mean you're as crazy as Baltar? Seeing women who don't really exist in your head?_ Perhaps he was. No matter – she was alive, here with him and they were about to fly together again. It was the best gift the Gods could have given him, aside from his son. No matter what else happened or didn't, he would be thankful for those things.

Too late, he realized Roslin was still talking. "I beg your pardon?" he said, somewhat embarrassed.

She smiled indulgently. "Doing mental flight prep already?"

He returned the smile. "Something like that. I'm sorry, I got a little lost there. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were looking forward to resuming your rank and callsign, even if only for a day."

Lee chuckled. "It'll definitely be odd. When I first left I found it hard to get used to being called Mr. Adama. I preferred 'sir' just because it was more familiar. Now I'm so used to 'mister' that I think I might forget to answer if someone called me Apollo."

"It's not like Kara ever remembered to anyway," Adama put in, attempting to sound grouchy though he was obviously as excited as they were.

Lee instinctively looked back at Kara to find her smiling at him. Obviously she'd heard what Adama had said. With an effort, he pulled his eyes back to focus on Roslin. It wouldn't do for him to be rude to her again. Particularly not now that she was his stepmom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The first glimpse of Galactica nearly knocked the wind out of Kara. She was so big! In her mind's eye she'd pictured the ship many a time since she'd been stranded here, but the sheer size and solidity of her was something her imagination just hadn't managed to conjure accurately.

"Frak" she said wonderingly, the word slipping out without thought.

Adama reached across the truck's aisle and squeezed her hand.

She continued to stare at the huge ship as they approached it, so many feelings swirling around within her that she could barely name them. Some were buried so deeply that she wasn't even aware of them except as an ache in her chest. It was all so familiar – leaving Galactica for a time then returning. She'd done it each and every time she'd gone out in her Viper. She'd done it when she'd gone back to Caprica. She'd done it when she'd tried leaving to live on New Caprica but found she couldn't resist the pull to come home when they'd been forced to evacuate the planet.

Home.

That was it. All the feelings gelled suddenly and she understood.

She was coming home.

** TBC **


	22. Chapter 22

** Bright, Shiny Futures – Chapter Twenty-Two **

Before Kara had even taken two steps on to the deck she was engulfed in the biggest bear hug she'd ever received. It was warm, comfortable and the feeling it gave her brought tears to her eyes. It said 'home' like nothing else.

"Kara," Helo greeted her. "It's good to see you again."

She pulled back to look up into his face. "It's good to be seen." She laid a hand upon his arm. "I've missed you Karl."

"Of course you have. Who wouldn't miss me?"

Kara laughed as tears filled her eyes. "Haven't changed at all, have you Agathon?"

"Not in the slightest," Sharon, by his side, answered. "He's still the same lovable pain in the ass he was when you disappeared."

Kara smiled over at Sharon. The two women embraced, slightly less warmly.

"I'm happy to see you Starbuck."

"It's good to see you too Sharon."

Lee smiled, feelings tears prick his eyes and an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. He'd lived primarily on Colonial One for most of the last five years but though he'd visited Galactica often it just hadn't seemed like home without Kara. He had a feeling now of being in the right place at the right time with all circumstances going his way, and to be honest, he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. _Follow your heart_, a small voice in his head whispered. _It'll show you where to go._

He glanced over at Michael, feeling a pang of sympathy for the man, completely out of his element. He cleared his throat to get Kara's attention. She looked at him and caught the subliminal nod towards Michael.

"Michael, this is Karl and Sharon Agathon - old friends of mine. Guys, this is my … husband, Michael Smith." She paused a beat before the last three words. It was barely perceptible but Lee caught it. They all shook hands then Kara introduced the children.

The Vice President, accompanied by full military escort, took his opportunity to get their attention and remind them of why they were there.

"I'm uh … going to need to borrow a uniform," Kara said tentatively. "My flightsuit didn't survive the trip well and my tanks have long since worn through."

"I'm sure we can find something …" Adama began.

"It's okay." Lee reached out a hand and touched Kara's shoulder. "I've got something for you. Come with me."

Kara smiled quickly at him, feeling the rising flush on the back of her neck. She turned to look at Michael, apologetically. "I guess I'd better get dressed then. Enjoy the show."

Zach smiled, eyes shining like stars. Michael gave her a half smile but she couldn't help but see the sadness behind his eyes. Guilt began to eat at her, and it too was a familiar feeling, one she associated deeply with this place.

They headed towards the senior officer's bunkroom, escorted by two soldiers. Lee stopped them at a storage locker and opened the hatch, pulling out a trunk and dragging it into the corridor. Kara wanted to ask what was inside but she had the distinct feeling that Lee wanted to keep quiet till they were alone.

He dropped it just outside the bunkroom and turned the handle, opening the room for the soldiers to scope it out before they entered.

"Could we have some privacy while we change?" Lee asked politely.

One of the soldiers entered the room, checked it thoroughly and nodded as he came out. "Make it quick," he said brusquely, positioning himself and the other just outside the hatch.

Kara took one end of the trunk and helped Lee lift it into the room and onto the table. Lee carefully shut the hatch while Kara silently opened the wooden box. She lifted out a well-worn flightsuit – it smelled so much like Lee that her body broke out in shivers at the memories it evoked.

"I believe this is yours," she said huskily, laying it on the table. She pulled a pair of tanks and green cargo pants next and put them neatly on top.

Underneath was another set of tanks and a flightsuit. They bore no recognizable scent but the small cigar-burn hole on the left sleeve was unmistakable. "You kept my other flightsuit?" she said softly, eyes wide with wonder. She held it out in front of her. "Here, with all of your things?"

He reached out and touched the slick fabric with sensitive fingers, as if touching her skin itself. "I figured they deserved to retire together," he whispered. "Apollo and Starbuck always belonged together."

She stepped forward, only the uniform keeping them from touching one another. "Did you … fly again after I … " She broke off.

Lee licked his lips. "Only once. Once was enough to tell me I couldn't do it without you." They drifted towards one another, mouths both slightly open.

The sudden clanging on the hatch as one of the soldiers knocked startled them. Lee walked over, breaking the spell, and opened it a fraction. "Just another minute," he said and shut it firmly again. 'We'd best get ready' was on the tip of his tongue as he turned around, but Kara already had her shirt and pants off and was pulling on her cargos.

Lee walked over and began to undress as well, both of them instinctively turning their backs to one another as they'd always done. Kara turned once, stealing a quick peek at his naked back. A sharp spike of desire shot through her, making her feel weak in the knees_. Your husband and children are here Kara. You can't be allowing yourself to think these thoughts!_ But try as she might not to think about Lee, he was always there at the forefront of her heart and soul. She couldn't _not_ think about him. Not anymore.

He reached deep into the trunk and pulled out two helmets. "Here," he said softly, handing one to her.

"Thanks," she replied just as quietly, even the perfunctory words between them feeling charged with an intimacy she found hard to resist. Their eyes met.

"Don't lose me this time Apollo," she whispered, trying to make it light but failing.

A sob escaped Lee's throat involuntarily. "Not a chance."

They walked to the hangar bay in silence, two hearts beating furiously in time to the beat of four pairs of footsteps.

** XXXXX**

"We're going to have to improvise here people," Adama began once Lee and Kara had arrived at the hangar bay. "Athena, get the Raptor prepped and ready to go. Helo, I'll need you to do the Viper launches manually since we're short a deck crew."

"Aye sir," Sharon said, already striding purposefully to her ship.

"Understood sir," Helo said, eyes shining with anticipation. It had been a long time since he'd been in the thick of the action down on deck. Being an XO had it's perks but he'd missed the thrills of actually being there. Listening from CIC just wasn't the same.

"You remember what to do?" Adama's eyes twinkled and a smile pulled the corners of his mouth up.

Helo broke into a wide grin. "It hasn't been that long sir."

"Good. Apollo, Starbuck – you'll have to bring your birds to the launch tubes yourselves."

Kara stared at him, a strange look on her face. "Sir," she began slowly. "There are already Vipers ready to go." She pointed at the two ships closest to the launch tubes.

"_Your_ birds are over there." Adama gestured towards a nearly-empty corner of the bay where two gleaming Vipers sat, side by side. "They ought to come out of retirement along with you."

Lee's face worked as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "You mean you retired my ship when I quit flying?" His chin quivered. "I assumed you'd put her into rotation with the others … "

His father's eyes bored into his soul. "Apollo and Starbuck retired after legendary careers in the service. I felt their ships deserved the same honour."

Lee swallowed hard and blinked back the tears. He and his father had taken a long while to put their differences about his quitting the military behind them, but even still, never once had the Old Man shown approval for Lee's actions. Much less pride in his son's accomplishments. It had been something they'd never talked about. It nearly brought Lee to his knees.

Kara must have sensed Lee's imminent break down because she put a hand on his arm. "Let's go flyboy," she said gently. "Those Vipers aren't going to move themselves."

He looked at her and nodded and they began to walk, not looking back.

"Tell your people we'll be ready in fifteen minutes," Adama said brusquely to the Vice President, still in full 'commander' mode and not even realizing he was giving orders to people who weren't under his command. "I'm going to reroute communications to the observation lounge. Come,' he said to Michael and the children. "I promise you this will be spectacular."

** XXXXX**

Halfway to the end of the bay Lee stopped and wiped his eyes. Kara stopped as well, standing close as she studied his face. "Your father never forgave you for leaving, did he?" she said softly.

Lee shook his head, not trusting his voice. She took his hand, twining their fingers together.

"He has now," she whispered, squeezing affectionately. Their eyes met and held for a long while. "We'd best get moving before he comes and yells at us," she said, letting go reluctantly and heading over to grab the equipment they'd need to tow the ships across the deck.

They worked in silence, each helping the other, doing what was necessary with no exchange of words.

Lee's heart felt full but surprisingly light. He was about to fly again! With Kara! Even after all this time apart they still worked together as a perfect team. And to add to that – he finally had his father's forgiveness and better yet, approval, for leaving the military and going his own way.

Ten minutes later the Vipers were loaded in the tubes, ready to go, and both he and Kara were settling themselves into their cockpits, pulling on their helmets and doing pre-flight checks.

Paralyzing fear hit him suddenly. What if he lost Kara? What if she flew away and disappeared from his life again? The pain in his chest felt like a physical blow.

"Starbuck," he said solemnly, looking across at her. She looked up and met his eyes. "I've got your back," he promised.

A world of emotion swirled in her eyes – he could see it even through both helmets and Viper canopies.

"I know," she said softly.

"I mean it Kara. If you fly off into something unknown again … I'm going with you."

"It's a deal."

"Apollo, Starbuck, this is Galactica actual. Are you there?" Adama interrupted.

"Apollo here."

"Starbuck here too. We read you loud and clear sir."

"Good. Now let's get this show on the road. Helo, are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Helo said crisply. "Launch tubes four and five are cleared to go on your mark."

There was a pause. "Helo, Galactica actual. Mark. Get our birds up there."

"Aye sir. Apollo, launching in five, four, three, two, one … mark."

Kara watched as Lee's Viper picked up speed and shot through the tunnel till he was out of sight. Her heart pounded with excitement. They were about to fly together!

"Starbuck, launching in five, four, three, two, one … mark."

She felt like shouting aloud as her body experienced long-forgotten sensations. The pull of the G-forces as her ship accelerated, the feel of the stick in her hand, knowing that within moments she would be out there on her own, free of the shackles of the planet … it all made her giddy with joy.

Lee was the first thing she saw as she shot out into the open blue sky. He'd turned around and was waiting – facing her. She flew up to him slowly, stopping just in time to leave them nose to nose. The memories overwhelmed her – how many times had they done this before?

Lee too must have been remembering them. A slow smile spread across his face. "Beyond insane Starbuck?" he said.

Her wide grin matched his own. "Nothing but, Apollo. Let's go!"

She reversed slightly and pulled away, turning to a new heading – streaking away quickly, as though inviting him to chase her.

He did.

** XXXXX**

Michael watched, fascinated, as they flew together, disappearing into the clouds off in his eye's horizon and then suddenly zooming back, looking for all the word as though they were going to crash. The Vice President, standing beside him, was keeping up an almost-constant stream of chatter, both to the fighter pilot escorts and to the President himself. In the beginning he listened, curious as to their reaction, but eventually it faded into the background as he found himself mesmerized by Lee and Kara's movements. He wasn't the only one.

He became aware of Zach beside him when the boy pulled at his sleeve. "It looks like Lee and mommy are playing tag," the little boy said, eyes twinkling with exuberance.

_It looks more like a game of hard to get_, he thought wryly. _No wonder Adama says they're quite a team out there. They look as though they were born to be flying together._

"Sure does," he answered his son, forcing an enthusiastic smile.

"_Starbuck, I've got your back."_

"_I know."_

"_I mean it Kara, if you fly off into something unknown again, I'm going with you."_

"_It's a deal."_

Those few words had told him everything he needed to know. Lee still loved her and wasn't going to let her go. Period. Worse yet - Kara didn't want him to.

He sighed, positive his heart was shattering into a million pieces.

** XXXXX**

Adama watched with pride while his children did what they did best. They had an instinctive ability to read each other's minds out there – something very few pilots ever developed, let alone naturally had from the first moment they'd flown together. It was an absolute joy to watch them chasing, gliding, spinning – away from each other and coming back to formation as if two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. _It's been way too damn long,_ his mind said. And it was true. Eight years since they'd been together at all, and even before that they'd seldom flown together. _You're the one who promoted Lee to Commander, effectively ruining his life._ He frowned. _Had no choice. I needed someone I could trust there._ But he knew deep inside that it was true. Removing Lee from Galactica _and Kara_ had had disastrous consequences. Lee hadn't been the same man since_. Sometimes in war time you've got to do what you've got to do. No matter how much it hurts._

He couldn't see his son's face but the absolute and utter joy in his actions was unmistakable. And it made his old father's heart proud.

"They look good out there, don't they?" Roslin said quietly, stepping up to stand beside him. "I can't remember the last time I saw them flying together."

"Live? I think it's been since the first days of our journey. For me anyway – I've always been in CIC and only saw them as blips on the dradis screen." He smiled down at her. "It does my old heart good to see them like this."

More importantly though, he knew that it was doing Lee's heart good. He'd tried to move on after Kara's death and though he'd succeeded to a point, a part of him had never healed. Adama knew Lee blamed himself for not bringing Kara back and because of it had never found closure in what had happened to her.

This was a first step.

** TBC **

**A/N: **Many thanks to all of you who've read the previous chapter and particularly to mariel3, gatelover, elliesmeow, chocoholicwitch (great name btw!) and xan-merrick for your lovely reviews. Thanks as always to JATNJ for your constant support and wonderful comments – and for posting this here for me. Hugs!


	23. Chapter 23

Bright, Shiny Futures – Chapter Twenty-Three

** Bright, Shiny Futures – Chapter Twenty-Three **

It was one of the most amazing experiences of her life. Perhaps _the _most, save for the births of her children. That too had been wonderful and incredible but in an entirely different way. It was like something she hadn't even realized she'd been missing had suddenly surfaced and it had turned out to be the most precious thing she could ever have imagined.

She wanted to shout it out – to tell everyone how she felt but there were no words to express it. Anything she might say would fall hopelessly short of the mark. No one could possibly understand.

Except Lee.

He was surprisingly silent. She knew, impossibly, that he too was lost for words. Flying had been the one thing they'd always shared as one soul, despite everything else that had gone on between them. Emotionally, they'd traded off being close and distant, but no matter how far apart they'd grown, flying had always brought them back together again. Hanging up their wings had caused the largest chasm between them yet … more so even than their physical separation_. Let it be what it is Kara_, her mind urged. _Let it heal you both and bring you back together the way it's always done. It's destiny – you can't keep fighting it._

But her heart had to fight. Being with Lee meant doing one of two things – walking away from her family or fighting to take them with her. Everyone would get hurt no matter what she did_. Live in the moment Kara. At least savour it now while you can. Worry about the future later._ She decided to listen and tried to push her quandary to the back of her mind. This might well be the only time the two of them would get to fly together and she wasn't going to waste it.

She spun through the air, twisting and turning, doing barrel rolls, figure eights and other maneuvers all-but forgotten as joyful laughter bubbled out. Lee followed her lead, letting go and allowing his playful side to take over.

"Gods Apollo, this is so much fun. I never realized how much I've missed it."

"Me too," Lee sighed. "Me too."

She pulled alongside him and they coasted together effortlessly, eyes locked on one another's.

"To old times?" he said wistfully.

"Old times." She smiled sadly.

Before she could catch her breath he was gone, streaking off into the distance and leaving both her and the fighter jets behind.

"Wait up flyboy!" Kara called out, pushing her ship up to full speed in an instant. The pressure nearly crushed her chest and she reveled in the feeling.

"Catch me if you can," he said merrily, obviously enjoying teasing her.

"No fair. You're supposed to be chasing _me."_

"I've been chasing you all my life Kara. Haven't managed to catch you yet. I thought it was time we changed the rules."

She caught the undertone loud and clear and wondered if anyone else did. Michael likely had – as much as she wanted him to be oblivious he wasn't stupid or unobservant.

"I'm not sure I like this game," she said carefully.

"You scared Starbuck?" he taunted, flying close then pulling away teasingly.

"Bite your tongue!"

"You bite it for me … if you can catch me."

Kara closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath. Her body hummed with desire, every nerve ending taut like a finely tuned piano wire. Flying always turned her on – though she wasn't the only one. Many a frat reg had been broken after combat missions when pilots had an overabundance of adrenaline and no other way to work it off.

It was magnified a hundred-fold when she flew with Lee. Always had been, particularly when he teased her like this. She was going to have to find somewhere private to get off when they were done.

"Apollo, Starbuck, pull back," Adama ordered suddenly, breaking into her thoughts and causing her to flush as though he'd physically interrupted something. "Bring your birds home."

"Galactica, Starbuck. Is there something wrong?"

"The fighter pilot escort can't keep up with you and they're getting a little edgy."

Lee pulled back to match her speed and they looked at one another, trying hard not to laugh. Adama's words had sounded stern but underneath they could both detect the note of pride and humour. He was enjoying besting the Earth people.

"Aye aye Galactica. Apollo and Starbuck returning home."

"When you get close enough to show off, I want you to demonstrate the basic combat maneuvers. Starbuck – you still remember the sequence you used to teach the nuggets?"

"How could I forget sir?" she laughed.

"At your leisure then."

"Shall I pretend you're a nugget Apollo?"

"Over my dead body! I can fly circles around you."

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me. And I'm your superior officer, I should know."

The airwaves were silent a moment as Lee realized the slip and flushed.

"Not anymore," Kara said quietly. "We've both been away from it so long I'm pretty sure we both suck equally."

Lee laughed, thankful she'd saved the moment. "Well let's try to show them we still have what it takes. After you Starbuck."

Everything was strangely silent as they moved through sequence after sequence, flawlessly ending up where they needed to be without checking with the other. When the Raptor joined them it was as if they'd planned every move down to the letter. They hadn't – Adama had sent Helo and Athena in blind, hoping to show the Vice President that his pilots were able to roll with the punches as they came.

They flew in formation, demonstrating the Raptor's capabilities, showing the Vice President that using different ships in one attack was more effective than just Vipers.

After a good half hour Adama recalled them.

"Just in time eh Apollo?" Kara said. "I was just about to give the bingo fuel signal."

"Yeah." _I don't ever want to go back. I just want to fly off into the sunset with you and make our own bright, shiny future together_. Even to his own ears his voice sounded distant, dreamy. What must they all be thinking_? Who the frak cares Lee? They all know you're still in love with her, why try to hide it?_ The little voice in his head took it further. _Why not make a play for her? You always sit back and watch as someone else takes the place that should be rightfully yours – maybe it's time you fought for her._

He let his mind wander on autopilot. It was true, he'd always played the gentleman and stepped back, waiting for her to make the first move. _Except that night on New Caprica._ She was a strong woman who knew her own mind and he'd always figured if she wanted him she'd come. Maybe that wasn't the way she worked. Maybe she'd always been waiting for him to come to her and not back down, even when she pushed. _Remember New Caprica? You made the move and she turned and ran_. He hated it when his subconscious played devil's advocate. He'd replayed that night over and over and had finally come to the realization that it wasn't because 'them' was something she hadn't wanted – she'd been afraid, that's why she'd run.

The thing was, she wasn't that woman anymore and he wasn't that man. Her death had erased the 'number of times it hasn't worked out' scorecard and the subsequent years of separation had changed them both. Maybe it was time to try again. To push for it and not let her run away without a fight.

What about her family? _My family_, he thought firmly_. Zach is my son and Sara should be my daughter. I've wanted that bright shiny future with her for so long I can hardly remember the time that came before it._

But though he was sorely tempted to follow that advice, his conscience weighed on him like a black cloud. He'd always been a man who had to do the right thing, even if it meant denying himself what he wanted most.

"Frak," he swore softly.

"Lee?"

He turned to find her right beside him, face anxious.

He smiled, trying to reassure her. "Just sorry it's over. It's been fun."

Kara nodded and turned away, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

It wasn't flying.

** XXXXX**

"That was absolutely phenomenal Admiral."

Adama literally glowed with pride. "Thank you sir. I had hoped you would be impressed."

"I am. Your technology is perhaps not quite as advanced as our own but your Vipers are like nothing we've ever had before. And the pilots … my Lord, if all your pilots fly like that I'm certainly thankful you're on our side." The Vice President chuckled.

"_Our_ side?" Roslin said meaningfully. "Who else's side would we be on? Are there aliens living on planets close by?"

The Vice President laughed. "Aliens. You're funny. No, I meant it's a good thing you didn't land in another country like Iraq or North Korea."

"You don't … get along well with them?" Adama asked hesitantly.

"You could say that. The situation in North Korea is dicey at best, and we're at war with Iraq."

"At war?" Roslin blinked incredulously. "You mean you're not a planet-state?"

"By that you mean … "

Roslin and Adama shared a look. "Where we come from there were no countries. Each planet was a unified whole with one central government. The regions had disagreements on occasion but they were quickly resolved."

"I wish Earth could be that way," the Vice President said regretfully. "But no one can agree on who's to be in charge."

"Democracy isn't planet-wide I'm guessing." Adama's eyebrow made the familiar journey up his forehead.

The other man shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That's why I say it's a good thing you landed here. We're a force for good in the world."

_I'm sure none of the others would consider themselves 'bad'. Goodness is a matter of perspective_. Bill Adama didn't share his thoughts aloud though he knew Laura Roslin was certainly sharing them.

"Well I'm certainly glad we ended up here as well," Adama said. "Democracy and unity are things we value highly as well and will do whatever we can to help you achieve them on a worldwide scale."

"Thank you sir." The Vice President offered his hand. Adama shook it vigorously. "I suspect that together we will make the world a better place."

**XXXXX**

Kara breathed a huge sigh of relief as they landed. There wasn't a single soul on the deck but themselves, Helo and Sharon. The four of them did an exceptionally brief post-flight check and stowed the two Vipers back in their corner of honour.

"Boy am I glad I wasn't flying my own ship when I disappeared." She stroked it lovingly. "It's nice having her here now."

"What happened to your ship anyway?" Sharon asked curiously.

Kara shrugged, still at a loss for an explanation even after all these years. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was flying into the storm and then I must have blacked out. When I woke up I was lying on the ground and my Viper was nowhere in sight. I never found it, though I did search," she added, forestalling the question she saw in Helo's eyes. "I had as many questions as you do back then, but when no answers ever came I gave up and just let it be what it was."

"Which is what?"

Kara shrugged again. "I've no idea."

"A miracle?" Sharon suggested.

"Or maybe the opposite of a miracle," Helo said softly, shrewdly interpreting Kara's sad look.

"Maybe a bit of both," she said quietly. "I sure as hell didn't want to be here at first. I know that sounds strange since it's so beautiful here and my life back there … " She trailed off. "Well, it was a frakked-up mess at best." She laughed self-consciously. "After enough time passed I was able to see a little more objectively and realized maybe this was the Gods' way of giving me a second chance to make a real life for myself."

"So you took it," Sharon said.

"Be a fool not to," Helo added, smiling at Kara. She smiled back but her heart wasn't in it.

Lee had been strangely silent throughout the whole exchange, seemingly absorbed in scanning the Raptor's outer hull. He looked up, as if on cue, and met her eyes. A frisson of desire so powerful it nearly dropped her to her knees right there on the deck, seized her.

"We should go get cleaned up. The others will be waiting," she said shortly, glancing quickly at Lee then turning and heading away.

"Good idea," Helo agreed, though he looked a little bewildered at her sudden abruptness. He and Lee both made as if to follow her.

"Karl." His wife's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned back.

"Let's use the other showers."

"Why?"

"I think they need privacy," she said pointedly.

Realization dawned quickly and he flushed. "But … "

She put a finger over his lips. "It's not our business Karl. Besides, I think we could use some privacy too, don't you?"

If he could have flushed a darker shade of red, Karl Agathon would have. A smile lit up his face instead as he grabbed his wife's hand and stalked off in the opposite direction Lee and Kara had gone.

**XXXXX**

His back hit the wall hard – steel, not exactly a forgiving surface, but it was nothing compared to the implacable force holding him against it.

Kara Thrace.

"Kara," he began but her lips stopped him.

"No time for talking,' she said, quickly dropping back for a breath before attacking him again. Her hands ripped at his flightsuit. No, clawed would be a better word. She was like a desperate animal fighting her way out of a corner, except that was trying to fight her way _in_.

His hands lifted, as though to push her away. _You should_ … His brain short-circuited and stopped there. He was sure 'you should stop before this gets out of control' was what his subconscious was going to say but it was like another part of his brain had thrown a roadblock in the way and sent him in a completely different direction.

He yanked her flightsuit's zipper down and hauled it over her shoulders roughly, not wasting a single second of the precious time they had together. Hands slipped under tanks to find flesh then stripped the offending fabric off to leave them naked but for underwear.

Lee slid his hands around her waist, caressing yet holding firmly – pressing her so close against him that she could barely breathe.

"Lee," she gasped. "Oh Lee … "

The words were as much a plea as a cry of despair. He recognized them for what they were, yet was somehow able to ignore the underlying message they were sending.

His hands caressed the backs of her arms, feeling both the goosebumps and her nipples rise against him. He clasped her hands in his then turned them around so she was pressed against the wall, arms raised straight above her head.

Their kisses were frantic with pent-up adrenaline, yet there was something about Lee's kiss that gave her shivers from the roots of her hair right down to her toes. His lips left hers to kiss all over her face – her cheek, across her forehead to the other cheek, then he buried his face in her hair and kissed the back of her ear.

_I love you_

It was as plain and clear as if he'd said it aloud. Had he? She wasn't sure. But she knew what was different. This wasn't about release, about flying together, teasing and needing that adrenaline rush to be sated. It was all about love. He loved her. And he was showing it with his lips as he began to kiss down her neck to the hollow of her throat. His hands explored gently, coaxing off her bra and panties so her could worship her skin without anything coming between them. They were sensitive, with long, slender fingers – something she'd noted before during the few times they'd caressed her with tenderness and love.

Her arms stayed put above her head, as though invisible hands were still holding them there. When his mouth finally found it's way below her belly button though, they slipped down and grabbed his head. His hair, thick and sweaty, tangled between her fingers. Her moans grew intense as his mouth kissed every bit of her.

The throbbing in her ears sounded like the pounding of footsteps out on the deck. "Hurry, we haven't much time," she whispered, encouraging him back to his feet.

Their mouths met again and he lifted her and slid inside.

Home.

It was home like nothing else. The sights and smells of Galactica, the rush from flying as hard and fast as she could and her body joining as one with Lee in a way it had never done with anyone else. She'd read about 'true love' in dime-store novels as a teen but had never believed it till the night she and Lee had finally confessed and shown their love for one another. It had moved him in a way that made him forget everything else. She'd tried to pretend it hadn't done the same for her, but the reality was it had. And it had scared her beyond belief to learn this man was her soul-mate.

As they moved together now, one life, one love, joining in union the way they were meant to be, her heart threw off it's long-held restraints.

"I love you," she breathed between kisses, feeling the pressure growing towards it's apex. "I love you Lee," she repeated, shutting her eyes and biting her lip.

He lifted a quick hand and caressed her cheek once then resumed thrusting. They hit the peak together, bodies pressed so closely that it felt as if they were one.

Kara panted as the waves of passion receded gradually. She cupped Lee's face and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you Lee Adama, and I don't care who frakking knows."

** TBC **


	24. Chapter 24

Bright, Shiny Futures – Chapter Twenty-Four

** Bright, Shiny Futures – Chapter Twenty-Four **

They showered in silence, each apparently lost in his or her own thoughts. It wasn't entirely comfortable though.

At first Lee was ecstatic. She'd come to him – she'd made the move and taken the confusion away – the decision wasn't his to make. She'd admitted she loved him and was willing to admit it publicly! Then the cold truth hit him. What if it had just been the adrenaline rush that had driven her to seek out physical release with him? What if she'd said 'I love you' in the heat of the moment when passion had overtaken her, but hadn't really meant it? She'd done it before, admitted she loved him then walked away when the euphoria had settled and reality intruded on their perfect moment. Worse? Now she had an even better reason to tell him it didn't really mean anything (even if it did, and he was pretty sure it did) and walk. Leaving Michael and her family was going to be a hell of a lot harder than walking away from her relationship with Sam had been.

He wanted to confront her. Talk it out. Get to the truth – for him the truth was paramount. He'd learned that about himself in the years she'd been gone. He could deal with anything provided he knew what he was up against. _Who are you kidding Lee? Certainly not yourself. You know she's married to someone else and is happy. You know she doesn't believe in divorce. You know she loves her kids and doesn't want to hurt them. You know this can only end one way and yet whenever she's near you, you melt. You know that you'll always be 'the other guy' – the one who gets stolen moments here and there and has to hide everything. You didn't like it back when you were married and you're not going to like it any more now. You know you should end this and walk away from her. Pretend she's still dead and that you don't have a son. You know that's the right thing to do_. The joy turned to utter despair in an instant.

He caught a quick glance at her as he toweled his hair. She looked pensive as well. His heart sank further. A few minutes (and turned backs) later they were dressed.

Lee folded his towel and looked around for a place to hang it. He turned to find Kara standing right behind him.

"I meant what I said," she said softly. "It wasn't just a spur-of-the-moment, in-the-throes-of-passion thing. I do love you."

"And you don't care who frakking knows?" He couldn't help the slight tinge of bitterness.

Sadness washed over her face. "I can't keep fighting this. I can't keep hiding how I feel and pretending anymore."

"Does that mean you don't love him?"

She shook her head. "Of course I love him. But not the same way I love you." Her voice broke. "Not the same." She swallowed hard. "I know it's going to hurt him, but I can't live without you Lee."

A small spring of hope took root in his heart. "Does that mean … you're willing to leave him to be with me?"

She gulped and nodded.

The spring blossomed fully and he gathered her into his arms. "I love you Kara Thrace and I always will." He kissed her hair and forehead. "This isn't going to be easy but I want you to know I'm here. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Kara buried her face in his neck and he held her, both of them silent for a long moment. "Let me do this, okay? No pushing for it to be public yet. I need to talk to Michael alone first," she whispered.

Lee nodded as the hatch clanged open. The military duo entered the head as they pulled apart quickly.

"We're ready to head back," Lee told them. The leader nodded and they turned their steps towards the heart of the ship.

XXXXX

"I want to fly one of those one day," Zach said to his father as the group headed towards CIC for a brief tour. His eyes were shining brighter than Michael had ever seen them before.

"We'll see son," he said noncommittally.

"I want to," Zach said stubbornly. "It looks like the most fun in the world."

"It is," Adama said softly, making eye contact with the boy.

"You were a pilot yourself?" Michael asked him.

Adama nodded. "It's a bit of a tradition in our family. My father was a lawyer but my uncle was a Viper pilot, my grandfather was a Viper pilot … both of my sons were Viper pilots. For a time anyway." _Now my grandson wants to follow the family tradition and I couldn't be prouder. With both Lee and Kara's blood in him he could easily end up being the best pilot who ever lived._

"Well he's only seven years old. I guess we'll have to wait and see if it's still what he wants in ten years time." He ruffled Zach's hair. "If he's still of a mind then we'll certainly support him." They were the right words but there was something about the delivery that Adama didn't quite feel comfortable with.

_We?_ Roslin thought sardonically. It was interesting he was assuming he and Kara would still be together then. She herself held no such assumptions. _I give it six more months. If that_, she thought. _He's either completely oblivious to the force that pulls Lee and Kara together or he's assuming he can overcome it. Either way, he's lost before he begins._ But a shrewd glance at his expression told her that even if he did feel he was losing her to Lee, he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

The conversation drifted elsewhere once they reached CIC. Roslin wandered somewhat aimlessly while Adama talked shop with the military men. She'd never particularly cared for that aspect of Bill's job. The little she'd needed to know to work together with him to have the civilian and military factions united was enough.

Michael followed a few steps behind Adama, evidently intrigued with learning everything he could about Kara's former life. Zach and Sara walked around alone, drinking it all in with wide-eyed amazement. She wandered close enough to hear their conversation.

"Don't fly one of those things," Sara said.

"Why not?"

"You'll get hurt." Her voice, for all it's young treble-ness, had a distinct undertone of seriousness. Laura felt a shiver go up her spine – the same kind she got when having visions.

"No I won't," Zach said. "I can do it." He took his sister's hand. "Nothing bad will happen if I fly one of those ships. I just know it."

She nodded, looking as unconvinced as he did confident. _Definitely Lee and Kara's son,_ she thought, suppressing a smirk. _Good, and he knows it._

She shifted her attention to the little girl for a few moments. There was something about her – a definite presence, despite her quietness, that made her seem much older than her years. It was the eyes – they seemed endless, as though they'd been around since before time began. Her speech too – not just her ability with words, but the wisdom that accompanied them. She'd taught teenagers who hadn't yet reached that stage and yet here was a little girl of not more than four behaving as though she was an adult already.

As a teacher, she found it amazing. As a prophet, it was incredibly disturbing.

XXXXX

In their room Sam paced interminably, stopping every now and then to hold his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?"

Tory had asked himn a good half dozen times and he hadn't yet answered. Hadn't known what to say. There was no explanation for what was going on in his head.

"I don't know!" he exploded, finally cracking. "I don't know what the frak is going on in my head! It's like I'm seeing visions, or remembering things … I can't describe it. Flashes, pictures, scenes … things I've never seen before but yet I know them."

She shook her head, at a loss.

"You don't see anything like that?" The pleading look in his eyes almost made her want to answer in the affirmative.

"No." She reached out and touched his arms. "Sammy … "

He recoiled and pulled away as if her touch had burned him. "No, don't touch me," he blurted out. The hurt look in her dark eyes made him instantly contrite. "I'm sorry, it's just … " He stopped and took a breath, willing the cacophony in his head to shut up for just a few minutes. "… so much going on in my mind. Too much stimulation. I need to be alone for a while, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly, taking a step towards the door.

"No, I'll go. Maybe getting some fresh air will help. Go for a walk. Back … later." He was vaguely aware that his words were coming out disjointed and wished he could fix it but he was lucky he could get anything coherent out at all through the mass of noise in his head.

XXXXX

_She was walking through a tunnel. A long, dark tunnel. There was a small ray of light at the end and she clung to that, knowing that eventually she would escape the darkness if only she stayed true and followed the path. It grew lighter and lighter by degrees but it seemed like the darkness extended almost forever and she felt as though she'd have to walk the rest of her life to make it through._

"_Persevere child."_

_She'd ceased to be afraid of the voice in her head. It was a calm, almost comforting presence in these visions. She still didn't even try to pretend she understood what they were trying to convey, but she now understood they were necessary and non-threatening. So she followed wherever they led and did whatever the voice in her head told her to do. _

_The light grew bright as she neared the tunnel's end. It wasn't, however, a bright sunny day as she'd expected but very overcast, with heavy rain falling. It had evidently been falling for quite some time as the water made a lovely tinkling sound as it fell in the large, almost inter-connected series of puddles at her feet._

"_What am I supposed to do now?" she thought out lout, hoping that speaking her thoughts aloud would bring more clarity._

_As always, the answer came in riddles. "What do you hear child?"_

_She strained for a moment. "Nothing but the rain."_

"_Exactly."_

XXXXX

Michael knew. The moment he laid eyes on them he knew. He'd suspected right from the first moment Lee had walked into their lives. He'd been almost certain after hearing their chatter while flying, but he'd hoped somewhere deep inside that Kara would resist the pull and stay true to him.

They weren't touching, nor were they stealing overt glances at one another, but he could feel the energy between them had changed somehow. The tension was different, not longing but patient … if one could describe an atmosphere or feeling as such. As if they had a secret they were keeping – wanting to share but the time wasn't quite right.

Something inside him hardened. The anxiety and fear began to turn to anger and started a slow boil.

XXXXX

Clouds were rolling through the sky darkly as they drove back to the hotel.

"Thank goodness the nice weather held for your flight," Adama said, trying to initiate some conversation.

Neither Lee nor Kara answered. Both pairs of eyes looked up for a brief moment and met.

_I wouldn't have let you fly into the storm alone this time._

_I know_.

"There's a humdinger of a storm predicted for this evening," the driver said suddenly, turning up the radio's volume.

" … very hash thunderstorm in the Georgetown area. High winds and a large rainfall are predicted. The possibility of tornadoes and flash flooding is very high, says our meteorological expert. Keeping this in mind, the transit office has shut down all routes out of the city till the storm has passed … "

"We can't go home?" Michael said, sounding anxious.

"Apparently not," Roslin answered.

"I'm sure we can find a room for your family for the night. The storm should be over by morning and you can head home safely then."

The driver was obviously endeavoring to reassure them but the tension level in the car increased almost visibly. The butterflies in Kara's stomach began to fly wildly out of control – having _the_ conversation with Michael would have been bad enough at home but to do it at the hotel? Hoping it wasn't going to happen wasn't an option – she could read the look on her husband's face loud and clear. It was going to happen now. Tonight. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Thank you, we appreciate that very much," Adama said, hoping the few moments of silence hadn't been interpreted as rude.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on in the back of the van but the atmosphere was tense and strained. Despite their obvious closeness while flying, he didn't really believe there was something going on between Lee and Kara. Or perhaps he just didn't want to believe it.

Either way, he was pretty sure the thunderstorm wasn't going to be the only thing with sparks flying that night.

XXXXX

"You'll have to give us a bit of time to work out your room," one of the military men said to the group when they reached the hotel. "You're free to spend time here in the lobby or visit with your friends while you wait."

"Can we go see Lee's room?" Zach asked, bright eyes turned adoringly up at his other father. Sara nodded as well, her mouth turning up in an exact replica of her mother's smile.

"Sure. If your mom says it's okay," Lee said, looking over at Kara. She nodded.

"Kara." The word sounded stiff, almost painful. "I'd like to talk to you. Alone."

She blinked long and hard before opening her eyes and turning to face Michael. "Okay. How 'bout we go for a walk outside?"

"I'll keep an eye on these two while you're gone," Lee offered, surprising himself a little.

"We'll stick around for a bit too and spend a little more time getting to know our grandchildren," Adama added, linking arms with Roslin.

Michael nodded and took Kara's arm as he led her outside. She shrugged him off as soon as they were out of sight.

"You slept with him didn't you?"

The words hit has as if they'd been literally hurled. _Remind you of someone else Kara?_ "I hardly think sleep had anything to do with it," she shot back, Starbuck tongue let loose for the first time in eight years.

"Fine, you had sex with him after you flew."

"Yes."

His face grew stormy as the sky above. "How could you do this to me?" he demanded, voice low and taut with anger.

"I'm not doing anything to you Michael, it's just … I can't keep pretending I don't feel what I do."

"You love him."

"Yes."

"More than you love me."

"Yes."

"Do you love me? Did you ever or did you just use me this whole time and pretend you loved me?"

"Of course I love you!" she shouted. "I've been happy with you and I wanted it to stay that way but Lee's here now and … and I don't know what it is about him, about _us_, but it's something that's just there and I can't explain it."

"Obviously," he said bitterly. " 'We just are what we are because we are,' " he mocked. "Yeah, that's helpful."

She exhaled forcefully. " I loved you. I loved being with you, doing things with you … I loved having a life with you. But we were always two separate people. It was the same with the others, Zak and Sam. But with Lee it's always been different. We're like two parts of the same person. He's the light, I'm the dark, sometimes vice versa depending on the situation. We're like the yin and yang … "

"Yin and yang?" he interrupted, a baffled look on his face.

"Two identical pieces, one black, one white, that fit together perfectly despite the fact that they're opposites. Once together you can barely tell they were ever apart."

"So you're saying this is like destiny, kismet, fate … something that's just meant to be."

"Exactly."

"Bullshit Kara. Bull. Shit. There is no destiny, no fate, no Gods intervening to push you in the direction you're supposed to go. You _make_ your own destiny. Like you did here." He reached out and took her hands in his. "You changed because you _wanted_ to. You didn't want to stay the same person you used to be. You wanted a better life so you stood up and made it happen."

"Maybe it was fate that it happened that way. Maybe I was _supposed_ to come here and turn over a new leaf. Maybe the Gods were showing me the way and guiding me where I needed to go. Maybe I'm right where I'm supposed to be, right here, right now."

He dropped her hands. "And maybe this is all just a lame excuse for you to dump me so you can be with him."

"Frak you."

"Try it. Just try it Kara," he snarled, almost frightening her with the cruel look in his eyes. "I'll kill him sooner than let him take you and my children away."

"Oh no you won't," a familiar voice interrupted calmly. Kara turned to face the man who'd spoken, feeling the blood draining from her face and the world spin as the shock hit her.

Sam stood there, gun pointing at Michael.

** TBC **

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed the past 2 chapters of Bright, Shiny Futures. Your feedback is wonderful – thank you very much! Thanks also to all of you folks who've added this story to your alerts and favourites lists. Special thanks to jandjsalmon for posting this chapter for me.


	25. Chapter 25

Bright, Shiny Futures – Chapter Twenty-Five

** Bright, Shiny Futures – Chapter Twenty-Five **

"Sam," Kara said firmly, recovering her composure quickly. "Put the gun down."

" 'Fraid I can't do that Kara," he said, voice soft but matter of fact.

"Sam? This is _Sam_? Your ex-husband?" Michael was shocked.

"I wouldn't say 'ex' exactly," Sam answered. "It's not like we were ever divorced."

"More like 'previous husband' I'd say," Kara added. They shared a look.

"Ahem." Michael cleared his throat. "The gun."

"Put the gun down Sammy," Kara repeated. "It's okay, you don't have to protect me."

"Yes I do."

The look in her eyes grew hard and Sam could see Starbuck, in all her glory, emerge.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said icily. "I don't need your help."

"You don't understand Kara. I _have_ to. It's my destiny."

"Just put the gun down before someone gets hurt," Michael interrupted, beginning to sound frustrated. "This is a private matter and none of your business."

"Oh but it is my business. Kara is my business. Lee is my business."

"What the frak are you talking about?" Kara demanded.

Sam ignored her, continuing to stare at Michael. "Don't you know yet?" he asked softly. "Haven't you seen?"

"Know what? Seen what?"

"You don't know who you are." It was almost a question. "What you are."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kara's eyebrows raised. "Okay, this whole weird destiny thing is creeping me out Sam."

"It's time you learned the truth Kara," he said softly, finally turning to face her. "Your husband is a Cylon."

Hera woke suddenly. "It's raining," she said, before even opening her eyes. "There's a storm coming." She sat up to find Katrina's puzzled face staring at her.

"Since when did you start taking afternoon naps Hera?" her babysitter asked.

Hera shrugged, unwilling to explain. "I sleep when I'm tired."

"She does this all the time," Kiera said. "Drives us crazy."

"Shut up Kiera!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"Girls." Katrina stood, holding her arms out, palms facing each of them. "Let's not fight."

"_She_ shouldn't tell family secrets," Hera said.

"_She_ shouldn't tell me to shut up," Kiera retorted.

"I said no fighting."

Hera bit back the words on the tip of her tongue. Her sister's loose mouth was definitely a pain but she respected Katrina enough to listen to her. She'd been the girls' babysitter since Hera was two and was almost part of the family.

"Kiera, it's probably not a good idea to talk about your family without asking them first. And Hera, have you talked to your parents about the fact that you're tired and fall asleep during the day? That's not normal for a ten-year-old. Even you. There might be something wrong that you need to see a doctor for."

"I'm fine and yes my parents know," Hera answered, perhaps a little shortly. Seeing the surprised look on Katrina's face she added, "Sorry. I always feel a little out of it after sleeping during the day."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Hera smiled. "Just dreaming about rain."

"I guess you were hearing the wind and imagined the rain."

"I guess." Hera leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a book. Though she spent the next half hour ostensibly absorbed in it, in reality she just stared at the same page, words all blurring together as her mind wandered, wondering what her vision could possibly have meant.

Lee found as time passed that he was enjoying being with Zach more and more. The boy definitely reminded him of himself but whenever he smiled Lee saw a glint of the mischeviousness he'd always loved in Kara and it warmed his heart.

He watched and listened as his father and Zach talked about flying – discussing all the various ships and their capabilities. Eventually it turned into stories about certain pilots' escapades and he heard his name and Kara's mentioned liberally.

Sara was hanging on the fringe of the conversation but not participating. Roslin tried to draw her in several times but she answered with only a word … when she answered at all.

Lee watched her pacing, feeling a little anxious himself. It seemed as if she had something on her mind. He didn't think it was because she was missing her parents, but then again he didn't know enough about small children to be sure. He debated whether or not to ask her if something was wrong.

His attention wandered elsewhere as his father began to recount the time Lee had blown up the tylium refinery (without mentioning the Cylons of course) and he was surprised by a little hand tucking itself into his.

He looked down. Sara stared up at him, motioning with her other hand to come close, as if she had a secret. Lee leaned down. "Mommy needs you," she whispered.

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" he whispered back.

"Mommy needs you now. She's in trouble." Her face crumpled and Lee could read terror there loud and clear.

"Are you sure?"

"Help her please. She's in danger."

He didn't think twice about the fact that a four-year-old shouldn't know that turn of phrase. He stood quickly. "I need to go out for a few minutes," he said. He leaned down to Sara. "You'll be okay here. My father will take care of you."

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

He touched her hair gently, hoping to reassure her, then left quickly, before his father and Roslin could ask questions.

"You're crazy," Michael said, shaking his head. "He's crazy Kara. You never told me your previous husband was insane."

Kara glanced quickly over at Michael then turned her full attention back to Sam. "I don't believe you," she said flatly. "You _are_ crazy. How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I'm one myself," he answered softly.

Kara stepped backwards involuntarily, shaking her head as well. "No. _No!_ I refuse to believe that. You're not a Cylon. Neither of you is."

"I know it's hard to believe."

"If it were true, why didn't you frakking tell me when we were married?"

"I didn't know until we reached Earth. Besides, if I had you would have put a bullet between my eyes."

"Damn straight." She looked him up and down. "No. I still don't believe you. You _hated_ the toasters. How many of them did you kill? You wouldn't have killed your own people."

"I would have for you."

"Don't go getting all sappy and romantic on me Sam, it doesn't suit you," she said spitefully.

"Romance has nothing to do with it. I'm programmed to protect you. That was my mission, though I didn't know it at the time."

"How can I believe you?"

"Ask Helo. He knows about us."

"_Us?_ There are more?"

Sam nodded his head, eyes dark and sad. "A few. We discovered it when we had our blood tested. We have the same DNA structure as Sharon."

"I still can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. I was married to a toaster for two years?"

"Still are," he said. "Just a different one now."

"I am not a machine!" Michael said angrily. "I'm a man! She told me about the machines that wanted to destroy all the humans. I'm not one of them!"

"Neither am I. We're different – we're humanity's protectors. Kara has always had a special destiny and though the others have tried to use her for their own purposes, _our_ purpose was to make sure she made it safely to Earth and gave birth to the child that will lead us into a new future of peace."

"Child?" Michael and Kara asked in unison.

"Sara."

Helo touched his wife's arm gently as they headed upstairs. "Are you okay Sharon?" he asked softly.

She continued to stare at the mirrored wall of the elevator. "Something's happening."

"What kind of something?"

"I'm not sure. Something related to our kind." She turned her head and met his curious gaze. Her eyes were deeply troubled.

"You mean Sam and the others?"

She nodded. "I'm not sure what, but I can sense that something has changed."

"Is there anything we can do?"

She shook her head, eyes glistening. "I don't know."

He pulled her into his arms. He didn't know what to say so he hoped silence would be enough.

Whatever it was seemed to be getting worse though – her hand was shaking as she reached for the door to their room. He noted the look of utter relief on her face when she saw the girls were okay. He went over to talk with Katrina and hugged Kiera while Sharon made a beeline for Hera.

"Are you okay?" she asked immediately, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Hera put down her book. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe," Sharon said evasively.

Hera leaned in close. "I had another dream."

"Tell me."

As Hera recounted her dream, Sharon's face grew darker and darker. "Karl," she called. "I'm going out for a while. I need to clear my head."

Helo walked over and touched her shoulder. "Let me know if you need me," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and left quickly, before the girls could ask any questions.

"If you do anything to my daughter, I swear I will … " Michael's face was blacker than the sky.

"You're mistaken," Sam interrupted. "We would never hurt Sara. We're here to protect her. To make sure she lives to fulfill her destiny."

"I don't think there's any threat to her other than you," Michael argued. "Put down the gun and let me go."

"Can't do that. Your time with her is done. It's time for you to let her go. To let them both go."

Michael stepped forward so the gun was pressed against his chest. "If you think I'm going to walk away from Kara and my children, you're crazy. You'll have to kill me to keep me away from them."

Their eyes met.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to," Sam said, regret clouding his face. "But even if you can't see your purpose clearly, I can. And I will do whatever I have to, to fulfill The Plan."

"Sam, please don't do this," Kara begged, reaching a hand out to him. "Please don't kill him. You're just confused, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. Yes I do. It's amazing Kara. For the first time in my life I understand my purpose." His voice was full of wonderment. "_I know why I exist_. I've always just floated along, doing whatever came my way but I always felt empty inside. Like there was supposed to be more but I was missing it. Don't you feel it Kara? That emptiness inside? When you and your destiny come face to face you feel complete and whole in a way you've never felt before."

_Lee._

She felt the flush rise instantly, making her face hot though the temperature of the air was steadily dropping as the storm drew near.

"It all came to me tonight. I was having visions – seeing things I'd never seen before and knowing things I couldn't possibly know. It was confusing, almost terrifying but as soon as I saw you it all coalesced. I saw the past, present and future all in one. Saw your place in it and mine, and everyone else's. And I knew exactly what I had to do as if someone had spoken it aloud to me.

My mission was to keep you safe till you found Earth. _He_ took over then – you became his responsibility, to love you and create the child that will lead us to peace and freedom. Now that we're together again my mission is to make sure you follow the path destiny has laid out for you."

"I'm not saying I believe any of this crap, but you said my destiny was to love Kara and create Sara with her. I've done that, now can't we just go on with our lives? Kara _is_ following her destiny."

"No she isn't. It isn't a straight path. It's a forked road, fraught with difficult choices. It's always been my mission to make sure she makes the right choices, and I nearly screwed up before because I fell in love with her. I won't let it happen again."

"How can you do this to her? Take away her husband and the father of her children? Don't you know how much that will hurt her?"

"I loved Kara Thrace and a part of me always will. But I've seen the story of her life and I know that no matter how much this might hurt now, she will be happier following the path that was laid out for her."

"Excuse me, stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Kara snapped, anger colouring her cheeks a deeper red. "I make my own choices. Sam, you don't have to make them for me."

"And you know in your heart what the right choice is. You're just afraid to make it. This has all happened before and it will all happen again and every time it all hinges on you."

"_Me_? How the frak did I get so special?"

"Don't you know who you are?" Sam whispered, incredulity lowering his voice to near silence.

Kara put her hands on her hips in a familiarly defiant pose. "Enlighten me."

"You're Aurora. Goddess of the dawn. The bringer of life."

Sharon pressed her fingers to her temples, as if she could remove the intense throbbing within with pressure from without. As the elevator door opened and she stepped out into the lobby, it all suddenly cleared and she knew exactly what was going on.

"_I loved Kara Thrace and a part of me always will. But I've seen the story of her life and I know that no matter how much this might hurt now, she will be happier following the path the was laid out for her."_

Sam. She was inside Sam's head. For a moment the visions overwhelmed her and she had to stop and close her eyes. It had been so long since she'd been linked to another Cylon consciousness that she'd almost forgotten how it worked. She had to open her mind and be receptive to it or the intensity was too much to handle.

Sam knew. He'd been made aware of his destiny. She could see that one thread in his mind shining crystal clear. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it – no one was going to get in his way.

She hurried.

Lee couldn't get downstairs fast enough. The elevator seemed to be taking forever to come so he crossed the hall and began to take the stairs, three at a time.

_Kara's in trouble. Kara's in trouble_. His heart seemed to beat in rhythm with those words. He sent up a quick silent prayer to anyone who might be listening to keep her safe till he got there.

He threw open the lobby doors and ran out, stopping briefly to look side to side in a vain attempt to see where they'd gone. No luck. He didn't hear any voices either so he just had to follow his gut instinct.

As he swung round the corner to exit the parking area, he caught sight of them in a small grove of trees.

Kara and Michael were there, but so was someone else. Someone tall, holding a gun. Someone who looked an awful lot like Samuel T Anders. Another figure came into view from the other side of the trees. Short, slim, with a black ponytail. Sharon.

He quickened his steps.

"You are out of your mind!" Michael yelled. "Come on Kara, let's go." He grabbed her arm but she didn't move.

As Lee grew closer he could see her face. The expression on it made his blood run cold. It was blank. Completely blank. Expressionless.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you." Sam turned to Kara. "I'm sorry," he whispered, face twisted with enough emotion for the both of them.

"Sam, don't!"

The cry rang out from both sides of the trees as Lee and Sharon rushed in to stop the drama from unfolding.

Too late.

The gunshot was deafening, as was the sound of Michael's body falling onto the pine needles below, a crimson stain spreading from the gaping hole in his chest.

** TBC **

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, particularly to Liastra Lee, gatelover, blondevor, Elliesmeow, LeahLooWho, xan-merrick, JB twilightforever and Kou Shun'u for you lovely comments. Special thanks also to jandjsalmon for posting this for me – you rock girl!


	26. Chapter 26

** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Twenty-Six **

There was absolute silence for at least ten seconds. The sound of Sam dropping his weapon to the ground finally galvanized them to action.

Lee, as expected, ran to Kara, putting his arms around her and murmuring soothing words in her ear. Sharon went straight for Michael, checking for vital signs and murmuring words of her own as she tried to stop the blood flow.

"Come on, don't die! Be strong. You can do this! Don't die on me."

But it was obviously no use. The red stain on the pine needles was growing ever larger and Michael was unable to regain consciousness. Within a few moments he breathed his last breath and the air was eerily silent. Even the thunder of the incoming storm had stopped momentarily, as if paying homage to the life that had been taken.

Sharon stood and faced Sam, her face angrier than any of them had seen it in a long, long time. "What the hell have you done? What were you thinking?"

"I did what I had to do."

"Killing this man was what you had to do?" she demanded.

"Sharon, you don't understand ... "

"I do. I know all about you Sam. I know you're one of us. Karl told me."

"Then you know what I have to do."

She took a deep breath. "We've been distanced from the Final Five for so long that we know next to nothing about you."

Sam reached out suddenly and grabbed her arm.

Lee watched as her face went glassy. He wondered what it would be like to experience a joining of minds, to be able to see and feel everything the other person saw and felt. From the look on Sharon's face, it wasn't entirely pleasant. Sam let go after a minute or two.

"He was one of us too?" Sharon asked, obviously surprised.

Sam nodded. "He refused to follow his destiny so I had to make sure he didn't stand in the way."

"So if you and ... " She stopped, deciding it might be best not to reveal who the other Cylons were. " ... that only makes four. Who is the last one?"

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try me. It's been that kind of day. I might just be willing to believe anything."

"Colonel Tigh."

"No frakking way!"

Sam recoiled from the force of the words, spoken by all three of them at once.

"I swear it's true ... "

"It's okay," Sharon interrupted. "I believe you, but wow. I never would have guessed. I wonder if he even knew ... "

"I think the more important question_ now _is what are we going to do about this situation? Do my father and Laura Roslin know about ... " Lee stopped as he and Sam made eye contact.

Sam shook his head shamefully. "I was going to tell him but when the time came ... I just couldn't. I was too afraid."

Lee wanted to be angry with him for withholding the truth but he couldn't. He too had hid things from his father, knowing that Adama's displeasure was something to be avoided at all costs. He put a finger under Kara's chin and lifted it to make her look at him. "Are you okay Kara?" he asked gently.

"We can't let anyone know about this," she said numbly, staring as if unable to recognize him.

"Don't you think we can trust them?"

"I might be willing to trust the Old Man and Roslin ... maybe. I remember how hot-headed they were about airlocking Cylons. But that's really not the point. Your father and Roslin aren't in charge here. They can't just hush up something they don't want people to know." She drew in a deep breath. The air felt charged - ready to explode. "The United States government doesn't take kindly to murder. Even if you have good reason. And telling them Michael and Sam, not to mention you, Sharon, and whomever else is an alien, is going to open up a can of worms you'll wish you'd never touched."

"What if we just let my father and Roslin in on it and keep everyone else in the dark?"

Kara shook her head vehemently. "If they ever found out about the secret all that diplomacy they're building now will be for nothing. We'd all be treated worse than terrorists."

"Come on Kara ... "

"You don't know them like I do Lee!" she argued, breaking away from him in her agitation. "I've lived here for eight years. I know how they work. Life in the fleet was not diplomatic, no matter what Roslin might have professed. You know yourself how many times a blind eye was turned on things people didn't want to see. _ That won't happen here._ Trust me," she said, stopping to look at each of them in turn. "You don't want to find out how bad it will be for all of us if the truth comes out."

"Can I tell Karl?" Sharon asked after a long pause.

Kara nodded. "If he already knows about them it won't matter now. Besides, we might need his help."

Sharon nodded brusquely but stayed where she was, as if waiting for orders.

"What are you going to tell Zach and Sara?" Lee asked softly.

Kara exhaled slowly. "I don't know."

"We're going to have to come up with a cover story anyway," Sam offered. "Even if we don't tell anyone what really happened, he's still dead and you're going to have to come up with an explanation for his disappearance."

"I know," Kara answered, suddenly looking weary. "I'll have to think about that. Any suggestions would be welcome."

The foursome stood, staring at one another, circled around Michael's body. Though it hadn't been said aloud, a pact had been made. One that could never be broken.

"You have a car here, right?" Sam asked Kara. She nodded. "Maybe we could make it look like an accident."

"The storm would certainly help that story along," Sharon agreed. "You could say he'd gone out to pick something up and gotten into an accident because of the bad weather."

"There's only one problem with that," Kara objected.

"Two," Lee interrupted. "One - someone would actually have to _have _an accident in order for the car to be destroyed or it wouldn't seem authentic, and two - even if they found the car smashed up with Michael's body inside, they're still going to discover the gunshot wound and then the truth will be dug up eventually."

"So what do we do, pretend like he never existed?" Kara said, exasperation plain on her face. "How am I going to explain his disappearance to everyone?"

"Maybe you don't have to," Sam said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Just say he disappeared. Went out in the storm - against better advice - and never came back. They'll look for him, but they won't know he's dead."

"That's a good idea," Lee approved. "We don't even have to use the car then. We could just make it seem like he was attacked or kidnapped."

"What are we going to do with the body?" Sharon was ever practical.

"We'll have to dispose of it. Even if they find it later, they'll just assume his attackers killed him."

"You're really rather cold-blooded, you know that Sammy? Standing over the body of a man you just killed, talking about how to dispose of it," Kara said softly, a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Well technically he's just a machine and so am I," he answered, acerbity biting his words.

"No you're not," Sharon argued. "Our brains contain more circuits than flesh but our bodies are ninety-five percent biological. We're very nearly as human as humans are."

"Discuss it later," Kara said tiredly. "We need to get this done now so we can head back inside."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lee asked, noting how Kara's face had paled during the conversation. He guessed she wasn't nearly as cool underneath as she was pretending to be.

"No I'm not okay," she said honestly, meeting his eyes. "But it's like any other mission - get it done first and worry about your feelings later. I'll deal with myself once this is taken care of."

He touched her cheek gently. "Remember what I said before," he whispered.

"I know."

Sam watched this quick affectionate exchange with a strange new feeling inside - non-jealousy. He didn't think that was really a word but it was the only way to describe how he felt. He'd always felt a slow burn inside whenever Lee and Kara had been together - particularly whenever they'd touched, but now he felt nothing. Nothing he could describe anyway. Not numbness, anger, hope ... just_ not jealousy_. Perhaps knowing his true purpose made him understand what Kara really was to him. What she'd always been - on loan. Not his to keep. She belonged with Lee. He'd seen it in their destinies and realized, surprisingly dispassionately, that it was something he'd always known deep inside, even though he hadn't wanted to admit it during their marriage.

"You guys get back to your families," Lee said, nodding at Kara and Sharon. "We'll take care of things here."

"Are you sure?" Sharon asked.

Both men nodded.

Kara seemed loathe to move, standing still and staring at Michael's body with a wistful look on her face. "Come on," Sharon said, linking arms with her and drawing her forwards.

"Family?" Sam asked quietly, once the women were out of sight. "Does Kara have more than one child?"

Lee took a deep breath. "Yes. She has a son as well. He's seven years old." At Sam's questioning look he decided to be up-front. "I'm his father. She was pregnant when she disappeared."

Sam gave him an odd look. "Are you sure he's yours?"

Lee nodded. "We did a DNA test to be sure."

Sam's face fell. "Oh. I thought maybe ... but it seems Sharon was right. It takes love to make it work. And Kara never loved me."

Lee brushed that aside. "Of course she did."

"No she didn't," the other man said firmly. "She liked me and enjoyed my company but I could never win her heart because that already belonged to you. I'd hoped on New Caprica with you out of the picture ... but I see now why it was never meant to be."

Lee caught his eye and held the gaze. "I'm sorry Sam. I never meant for us to hurt you. I loved her too, I can't deny that but there was a part of me that hoped she'd fall in love with you and forget me. What we had was too frakked up, too painful. I wanted her to be happy."

"She _will _be happy with you Lee. But there's a lot of difficult stuff to come before the happily-ever-after. Make sure you stay with her. She's going to need you. Don't leave her, _no matter what._"

"You have my word." They shook on it.

"Let's get busy. We've a lot of work to do here and the storm seems to be coming quickly now."

** XXXXX**

"Dad."

Galen Tyrol dragged himself from his thoughts with an effort. Thoughts wasn't even quite the right word. Visions almost. His eyes were open yet he wasn't seeing the hotel room nor his wife and son. He was seeing people, places ... things he didn't recognize. Some he did, like Sam and Sharon, but the scenes were flashing through his mind quickly, like a movie on fast forward.

"What is it Nicky?" He cleared his throat as the words came out gravelly.

"I don't know dad but I need to talk to you. Privately."

Tyrol's inner anxiety increased. His son hadn't allowed him to call him Nicky in years. This slip had gotten through undetected which meant whatever was claiming his son's attention was serious.

"Let's take a walk," he murmured. "Cally," he called across the room. "We're going for a walk."

"Outside in this storm? Are you crazy?"

Tyrol sighed. "We'll just walk the hallways then."

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

It was like a needle jabbing into his skull. For a brief moment he wished he could just put his hands around her throat and ... "Guy stuff."

"Oh okay." She picked up the magazine she'd just put down and began paging through it.

Tyrol breathed a sigh of relief as he let himself and Nicky out. Cally was tenacious at times and though he wanted to tell her the truth, now certainly wasn't the time to get into it with her. _There'll never be a good time_, his subconscious whispered. _She'll go crazy when she finds out the two people she loves most are Cylons._

"Something's going on inside my head dad," Nicky began. "I'm seeing all sort of things and people I've never seen before. Pictures, visions ... I feel like I'm going crazy," he admitted, voice shaking a little.

Tyrol put his arm around his son's shoulders, noting how tall the boy had become. Soon they'd be the same height. "You're not crazy son," he said softly. "I know exactly what you're going through."

"You do?"

Tyrol nodded, his heart aching at the boy's sad eyes. "It's been happening to me too," he whispered.

"Why? What's wrong with us?"

"I'm not entirely sure Nick. I'll need some time to figure that out."

"Will you tell me when you know?" Tyrol smiled at the boy's insistence.

"I promise." Nicky looked relieved. "But you have to promise _me_ something in return."

"Anything." Nicky's face was the picture of abject devotion.

"Don't tell your mother anything about this. Not one word, you understand?"

"Why?"

He leaned in close and grabbed his son's arm, stopping them mid-stride. "She wouldn't understand. This is just between you and me."

"Okay dad."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Tyrol squeezed his son's shoulder then began walking again. "Tell me what you've been seeing."

** XXXXX**

"Tell me."

The words were barely whispered in her ear but Laura Roslin heard them loud and clear.

She turned her head and looked into Adama's troubled eyes. "Something's going on."

He nodded. "Has been ever since we were on Galactica," he whispered.

It was her turn to nod. "I'm not sure exactly what but I've got a suspicion it involves your son and Kara," she said in an equally quiet voice.

"I think you're right," he agreed, peeking across the room to where the children were playing on the bed. Good, they weren't listening. "I was hoping he'd have enough sense to stay away from her this time ... "

She leaned in close enough to brush his ear with her lips. "He's never had any sense when it comes to her. Love is like that."

"I suppose you're right," he murmured. "Like father, like son."

She chuckled in his ear but the amusement was short-lived. "I've got a bad feeling about this Bill."

"About them?"

"No, a feeling like there's something really important happening and we're just seeing the tip of the iceberg. Whatever it is, I think they're involved in it."

He pulled back to look her in the eye. "You've no idea what it could be?"

Roslin shook her head slowly. "The only time I had access to a deeper understanding was when I was taking chamalla."

Adama's eyebrow raised. "Is there any left?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she whispered, but though her voice was quiet, the meaning was as clear as if she'd screamed it.

"I wouldn't ask but I think we both agree this is important - too important to sit back and not have a clue what's going on."

She frowned but didn't disagree.

** XXXXX**

Kara took a deep breath before opening the door to Lee's room. She could hear the children giggling inside - normally a welcome sound, but now she didn't quite know how to feel about it. She hesitated for a moment then put on a happy face and tried to pretend nothing was wrong. Adama and Roslin couldn't know what happened and if she appeared flustered they might suspect. Good as she was about locking her feelings inside and pretending they didn't exist, she'd rarely been able to do it with the Old Man. He had a way of always making her honest ... whether she wanted to be or not.

She walked in and hugged Zach and Sara as if nothing was wrong. "Hey guys, did you have fun?"

They both nodded, though she could see trouble in Sara's eyes. She felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing her daughter was a hybrid. It explained a lot though, how Sara had often been able to know things she shouldn't and why she seemed much older than she actually was. Perhaps there was wisdom locked in her head that they all needed ... Sam seemed to think so anyway.

Sam. That was another whole story. Once upon a time he'd have been right - she'd have put a bullet between his eyes without thinking twice. Now she wasn't sure what to think. _ He'd been a Cylon all along._ He'd rescued her twice from the other Cylons ... that must mean he was good since they certainly hadn't had her welfare in mind when they'd kidnapped her. She knew in her heart that if she'd been found to be carrying a hybrid child after returning from Caprica that she'd have either aborted it or killed herself to prevent it from living. She wasn't quite sure how she felt now, knowing she'd given birth to not only a hybrid child but apparently _the_ hybrid child - the one humanity was counting on to lead them to peace. _Maybe that's why you never got pregnant before,_ her subconscious whispered wisely. _ You weren't ready for the responsibility._

As she led her children down the hall to the room the hotel staff had made ready for her, she felt Sara slip a small hand into hers.

"It's going to be okay mommy," she whispered. "I'll take care of you."

_** TBC **_

_**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this last chapter. Special thanks to oakrook, Liastra Lee, LeahLooWho, Mariel3, Kou Shun'u, Elliesmeow, Phindle, xan-merrick, gatelover, blondevor and pilotlover for your wonderful comments. Just a reminder that this is a multi-person POV story so it will change back and forth - I'm aiming to make it as much like the show as possible so I'm trying to make it read as if you were watching an episode each chapter. And remember: not all Cylons are bad. I believe the Final Five (with perhaps the exception of Tory) are good, as is Michael in this story. Plus, he's not necessarily gone for good ... they do resurrect you know. :)


	27. Chapter 27

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Twenty-Seven **_

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

Kara wished for a moment that her son wasn't so observant.

"He's gone out for a little while honey," she answered. "He went to the store to pick up a treat for us since we're stuck here for the night." The lie came far too easily and she felt the back of her neck grow hot.

"Is he going to be back soon?"

"I don't know," she answered, unable to tell him the truth.

"I hope so. It's yucky outside and I don't want him to be out in it."

Her heart literally bled for her son. He'd always been curious about his biological father but that didn't mean he loved his adoptive father any less. Living without their father was going to be hard for the children - more so because they wouldn't understand destiny and how Michael fit into it.

"It's okay, we still have each other," Sara said softly, slipping a hand into each of theirs.

Kara's blood froze - Sara knew. She knew Michael wasn't coming back. It was visible in her large china-blue eyes. She squeezed her daughter's hand. "Yes we do, and we always will," she whispered, voice catching in her throat.

** XXXXX**

The rain had long since started to fall and the wind was howling as Sam threw down the shovel and scrubbed his hands through his hair.

"There, that should do," he said, glancing over at Lee.

Lee nodded, wiping sweat out of his eyes and leaving dirty streaks across his forehead. "Thanks," he said shortly, not knowing what else to say. "I'll take the shovel back to the hotel. Hopefully no one noticed it was missing."

"I doubt it, it's only been an hour."

"Let's head back and get cleaned up. We need to make sure no one knows we were out here or questions might be asked once Michael's disappearance is discovered."

Sam nodded. "I'd be more worried about yourself and Kara. My wife will understand, and quite frankly no one would suspect me of wanting to do away with Kara's husband since I'm happily remarried."

"And you're saying ... "

"You know the first people who'll be suspected will be you and Kara. The wife always is. And I don't think anyone will be fooled into believing you're not still in love with her."

Lee flushed despite the cold. "I guess I'm going to have to come up with an alibi then." He looked up and met the other man's thoughtful gaze.

"You're on your own pal," Sam said, trying to bring a little levity to the situation. "I came up with this plan. It's your turn now."

"What happened to you protecting Kara at all costs?" Lee's words were serious but the slight upwards pull at the corners of his mouth showed he wasn't completely in earnest.

"I will," Sam answered. "And you too if need be. But this is like a chess game. We all need to play our parts."

Lee nodded. "The question is, are we pawns or major players?"

Sam chuckled. "I don't think we can know that till the game is further underway. It's only just begun."

** XXXXX**

"They're very sweet children," Laura Roslin said, quietly an hour later, as she lay in Adama's arms. They hadn't talked since leaving Lee's room when Kara had swooped in and taken the children. Only desultory conversation had filled the silence between them.

"Shouldn't come as any surprise," Adama murmured, stroking the thick mane of red-brown hair he'd always adored. When it had fallen out during the second round of cancer treatments, he'd been worried that it would grow back differently as many people's did. Hers had come back just as thick and glossy as it had been before - thankfully.

"I s'pose not," Roslin chuckled. "Zach is just as serious and intelligent as his father."

"But there's definitely a trace of his mother's mischeviousness lurking in the background. I caught some eye twinkles and dimples that are most definitely Kara all over."

"He's got her stubbornness too. Did you notice how determined he was about flying Vipers when he gets older? He really dug in his heels."

"Kara isn't the only one with a stubborn streak. You should know that after all the time you've worked with Lee."

"I guess ... it's just hers has always seemed to be an unreasoning stubbornness - an 'I'm going to get what I want and no one is going to stop me' sort of thing, whereas Lee has always had an agenda, a cause he believes in and will fight to the death for."

"His sense of pride and justice has always been annoying that way. He was like that as a child too - almost as if he was born with it fully developed."

Roslin snuggled up closer. "You may not always agree with the causes he's chosen - Lords know I certainly don't - but you have to admire his determination and dedication. He's a real force to be reckoned with when he sets his mind to something."

"Like father, like son," Adama chuckled.

"That goes both ways _sir,"_ she said, poking him in the chest and laughing.

"Yes Madam President," Adama said, pretending humbleness. "I'll try to do better."

"Don't you dare change William Adama!"

He pulled her closer and they snuggled in silence for a while.

"Was it just me or did you get the feeling there's more to Sara than meets the eye?" she asked eventually, bringing the conversation around to where she'd wanted it to end up.

He shook his head. "She just seemed like a shy, quiet little girl. Okay, maybe that's odd for her being _Kara's_ daughter, but we don't really know ... "

"That's not what I meant," Roslin interrupted, sitting up suddenly. "Yes she was quiet, but every time she looked at me I had the feeling she was looking right into my soul." She stopped and pressed her lips together. "The look in her eyes and her mannerisms seemed much older than a girl her age."

"I can't say I noticed," Adama said, seeming a trifle embarrassed. "But I don't really know much about young children."

She blinked, surprised. "You had two of your own."

"That was a long time ago Laura. You can't blame an old man for forgetting events that happened over thirty years ago. Besides, it's not like I was ever around much or took notice of them when I was. I didn't really find children very interesting till they were old enough to do something with."

"How very like a man." She grinned.

He spread his arms wide. "No apologies. It's what I am."

She laughed but her face grew solemn quickly. "Still, I can't shake the feeling that Sara is important somehow."

"Too bad we don't have any chamalla yet. Maybe you'd get some answers from the visions."

"Well actually ... " She rose and unzipped her bag, pulling a small plastic container from it. " ... I slipped up to Lifestation quickly while you were occupied with the Vice President."

"I didn't realize the last of it was there."

"I gave it to Cottle years ago when the cancer went into remission and I stopped taking it. I know how powerful it is and I didn't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"Shall I call room service and have them bring some tea?" he asked.

"Please. The strongest they've got." She sniffed disdainfully at her hands. "The taste of this stuff is absolutely vile."

** XXXXX**

Kara lay in her bed. The kids were sleeping soundly - it hadn't taken long to get them to sleep after the excitement of the day. They'd both been tired and easily convinced to turn in early. Though Zach had asked where Michael was, he'd seemed content with Kara's answer. Sara had looked at her with eyes far older than her years and it had given her shivers. She loved her daughter - always had and always would, nothing could ever change that - but the fact that she was half-Cylon and apparently destined to be the leader of both the humans and Cylons helped Kara understand why she'd always been different.

_She's four going on sixteen, _Kara had often told people jokingly when they mentioned her quiet maturity, but though Zach too was mature and acted older than his age (mostly) there was a huge difference between the two. Zach was smart and learned quickly, and being a voracious reader, it had vaulted him ahead of his classmates. Sara had always had a quiet, serene presence about her, as though she were a queen or perhaps even a God, watching her people with benevolence. If you looked closely you could see it all in her eyes - wisdom, sorrow, indulgence, serenity ... her body may have been only four years old but her soul was definitely that of a much older person.

_What have you done Kara? _she asked herself. _Married a Cylon, had a child with him and watched him die. How does that make you feel? Do you even feel anything at all?_ She flushed. Yes she felt something - fear. Fear that they were going to get caught in the strands of deceit they were wearing this web with, and someone would end up paying the ultimate price. Someone she loved dearly. _You're not mourning Michael. Did you ever really love him?_ She thought for a moment as she took deep breaths, soul searching. _I thought I did. I was sure of it. Was it all just programming? Was it destiny at work? Maybe I was right in thinking that I was brought here for a reason._

_You were Kara. You know it's true. Your destiny has always been there, waiting for you to embrace it._

She shivered and broke out in a cold sweat at the sound of Leoben's words. Sitting up, she scanned the room nervously. After everything that had happened it would hardly be surprising to find Leoben here, even against all rational sense.

_It's just in your head. They frak with your mind, remember? He planted ideas in there long ago and today's revelations have just brought them back up to the forefront. It's not real. He's not here._

She pulled her knees up to her chest and clasped her arms around them, heart beating wildly. Of all the things she feared, having Leoben capture her again was the one thing she feared most. Aside from losing her children. She looked across at them, sleeping innocently as though they didn't have a care in the world.

Her heart ached.

_Frakking destiny, _she thought bitterly. _ I don't want to be part of a greater destiny. I don't want to be Aurora. I don't want my daughter to be the leader. I just want us to have a normal happy life. Is that too much to ask? _ She wasn't aware of the tears till she lay down and they wet her pillow. She wished she could just go to sleep and wake up to find this had all been a nightmare.

** XXXXX**

Gentle knocking woke Kara just a few minutes into sleep. She leapt out of bed, heart in her throat. Realistically, the person on the other side of the door was someone she knew and trusted, but she couldn't help the instinctive terror that gripped her at the thought that Leoben had found her.

"Who is it?" she said softly, leaning an ear against the door.

"Lee."

She unlatched the door and exhaled forcefully, not even realizing she'd been holding her breath. Her heart was racing; it felt as though it was trying to escape the confines of her chest. As he stepped through the door, she shut it quietly and pulled him close, sobbing against his chest before his arms had even encircled her.

"Kara," he murmured, face burying itself in her hair. "It's okay."

"It's _not_ okay," she said eventually when the sobs subsided somewhat. "Michael's dead. He's _dead. _Gone. We're going to have to live without him." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "What am I going to tell Zach and Sara?"

Lee swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. "I don't know."

She finally raised her head and looked at him. "I don't want to do this Lee. I don't want to have a destiny or follow some predetermined plan. I don't want someone else pulling the strings of my life. I can't do it. I just can't."

He pushed her hair back off her face, tucking a few strands behind her left ear. "Yes you can. You have to Kara. I wish we could just walk away and go and hide and live a quiet life but we can't. I'll be here for you though. You're not alone." He stroked her cheek. "I'll die before I let anyone hurt you or the children."

"Promise?" Her voice cracked as a lump grew in her throat.

"I promise. I won't leave you. Not ever." She clung tightly and they stood together for a long while, unaware of the passing of time.

Lee's muscles were screaming for relief; taking care of the body hadn't been easy. Sweat dripped down his back along with rain droplets and he was dying for a shower. But Kara came first - that he'd sworn to himself when he'd found her on Earth, and he'd reaffirmed that vow once he'd heard what Sam had to say about her destiny.

Eventually she shifted, still not completely letting go but letting him know tacitly that she was okay.

"I need to get showered," he whispered. "I'm filthy and sweaty."

"Just like old times huh?" There was a tiny bit of humour in her voice but her eyes were large and filled with pain.

He smiled sadly and wiped at a dirty streak on her cheek, only making it worse. "You too."

"Should we ... " Kara nodded towards the bathroom.

"I don't know Kara. I'm not sure it's right with Michael barely gone ... " Lee argued, mentally if not physically pulling away.

"I want to," she said, stepping forward and touching his cheek almost hesitantly. "I need this Lee." Her voice caught and broke and she swallowed hard as the tears sprang to the corners of her eyes again. "I need to feel alive. I need you to make me feel alive again."

Lee felt himself go weak in the knees. Their relationship back on Galactica had shown him that he desired a woman with fire and spirit, not one who was weak and needy - his marriage to Dee had only confirmed that. But hearing Kara admit weakness, admit that she _needed_ him snapped all of his inner reserves and restraints. He couldn't not give her what she needed, no matter how wrong it was.

He led her to the bathroom, turned on the water, and undressed her as he would a wounded child. They didn't speak as Lee washed first himself and then her, making sure to erase all the marks he'd made with the dirt that had sealed her husband's fate.

His hands continued to caress with the sponge as he leaned his head against hers, her back to his front.

"I love you Kara but I can't make love to you. Not here, not now. It just isn't right," he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to face him, forehead pressed to his, eyes dark. "I need to feel ... "

He slid a hand around her hip and began to press lightly between her legs with the sponge. She dropped her head back against his shoulder, moaning with pleasure at his touch.

"I can give you the release you need but we can't ... "

She tiled her head sideways and opened her eyes, meeting his. "I understand. Just ... don't stop."

He caught her lips and kissed her long and deep, pressing harder against the spot that was bringing her towards ecstasy.

Kara felt herself climbing to the edge quickly. Her breath came in short pants and her body began to stiffen as she reached for it ...

Lee held her tightly against his chest as she shook, her release making her body go limp in his arms. He turned the shower off and dried her softly, handing her the bra and underwear when he was done.

She dressed and reached for his hand, drawing him out of the bathroom and to her bed.

"I can't Kara," he protested softly. "We can't. I love you and I want this more than anything but it's too soon. We have to be discreet."

"I need you Lee." Her childlike plea was enough to melt his heart. He climbed into the bed beside her and gathered her into his arms.

"I'll stay with you till you fall asleep but then I have to go back to my own room. If we're caught together we'll be suspected of having gotten rid of Michael and then what would happen to Zach and Sara?" He took a deep breath. "You don't really need a lover right now anyway - what you need is someone to love you and take care of you. I will, I promise. But we have to act like friends for the time being and when this passes we can be together the way we've always wanted to be. It's destiny, right?"

Kara nodded and snuggled up against him, but he could still see doubt and fear in her eyes. He didn't blame her a bit - he knew exactly how that felt. He lay there for an hour with her, making sure she was fully asleep before dressing and slipping out quietly.

_** TBC **_

_**A/N: **_Thank you so much to everyone who's still reading this story! I know it's a long one and there's lots more to come yet. Thanks for sticking with it. And in particular, thank you to rhaddict, 2whimsical, sosayweall, xan-merrick, LeahLooWho, LiastraLee, gatelover, and Elliesmeow for your wonderful comments. They made my day!

Also special thanks to starpollo for posting this chapter for me. Hugs honey!


	28. Chapter 28

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Twenty-Eight **_

"Dad, where are we going?"

The words jolted Tyrol out of his mindless wandering. "I ... I don't know Nicky." It was true, he had no idea. No memory in fact of the last few minutes. Physically he'd been walking in this world but his mind had been somewhere else entirely.

They stopped and a door opened in front of them. Helo and Sharon stepped out, nearly treading on Nicky's toes.

Tyrol took a quick look at their faces. Sharon's look was confusing - a mixture of determination and fear. Helo just looked worried. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nick, why don't you come in and visit with the girls for a while?" Sharon invited. "They've discovered television and are enjoying a movie right now."

"Go ahead," Tyrol encouraged, laying an arm over his son's shoulder for a brief moment. "I'll just be out here talking."

Nicky nodded, eyes still troubled, and headed into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Tyrol asked shortly.

"Brace yourselves," Sharon said, meeting each one's eyes in turn before taking a deep breath and beginning her story.

** XXXXX**

"You have got to be kidding me." The Chief's brown eyes were nearly hostile in his surprise and disbelief. "You have got to be frakking kidding me."

"It's no joke Chief," Sharon said seriously.

"Godsdammit." The fewer the words Helo spoke the more disturbed he was. It was something they'd all learned long ago. If his expletive made it down to two words, you were in serious trouble. The kind you didn't want to imagine.

No one had ever seen what happened at one. Even Sharon looked pale.

"So what are we going to do?" Tyrol hissed, keeping the hysteria out of his voice with extreme effort. "Anders killed a man. _Killed him_. That sort of thing has repercussions you kno ... "

The last word cut off in a gasp as the stairwell door swung open and the man himself stood there, wet and dirt-streaked.

"You don't have to worry about it. None of you. The body has been taken care of and if suspicion for his disappearance falls anywhere, I'll make sure it falls on me."

"What about Apollo?" Helo asked, instinctively reverting back to the familiar name he'd first known Lee by. "Didn't he help you?"

Sam turned to face him. "I"ll take care of him."

Helo's heart lurched for a moment at the other man's deliberate tone of voice. Then he chided himself as Sam continued.

"Lee is part of Kara's destiny. Part of all of our destinies. He must live and be free to play his part. I'll see to it that he and Kara come to no harm."

"How are you going to do that?" Tyrol's disbelief was evident.

"We'll come up with a story that'll keep both of them out of it. If it comes to that, I'll let the police suspect me. I can easily play the part of the jealous ex-husband - it would make sense for me to have had a hand in it."

"Which you did, so you wouldn't even be lying." Sharon nodded approvingly.

"Exactly. I've got to get cleaned up and begin working on our story. I told Lee he had to come up with one himself but I was only half serious. Besides, I think it's best if we're all in on it so no one gives away any details they shouldn't."

"And so our stories match, should we end up being questioned," Sharon added.

"Meet at my room in an hour."

"But your wife ... " Tyrol began, then stopped when he remembered Tory was one of them. _Not like Cally_ ... "Never mind," he mumbled. "I'll be there."

The others nodded and the three of them entered Helo and Sharon's room while Sam continued down the hall to his, mind already spinning at top speed.

** XXXXX**

"Sammy." Tory's look was sympathetic, disgusted and afraid all at once.

"I did what I had to do. I didn't want to kill him but he just wouldn't let her go."

"Like _you_ did." For the first time Sam heard spite in her words.

"You don't understand Tory. Kara is ... _special. _ There's something about her ... a pull that's nearly impossible to resist."

"It's called physical attraction Sam," she said flatly, arms firmly planting themselves on her waist.

He shook his head. "No, it's not just that. There's something else about her ... I can't deny that I still feel it, but I can see past it."

"And he couldn't." He could tell she was still skeptical, though she obviously wanted to believe him.

"Apparently not." Sam reached out and took her hands, folding them gently into his own. "I know it's hard to understand, but somehow I'm able to see it all. I can see the past, present and future as one unbroken line and I know where it needs to go. I can see the impediments and extraneous things that need to be cleared away in order for destiny to be fulfilled as it must."

"Would you kill me if I got in the way?" she asked in a small voice.

Sam swallowed hard. "Don't ask me that."

** XXXXX**

Lee answered the door almost immediately after the knock ended.

"Sam!" he said explosively, feeling an illogical disappointment that it wasn't Kara, though he knew it couldn't possibly have been.

"You got a few minutes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come on up to my room. We're all meeting there to discuss our strategy."

Lee pulled the door shut behind him and followed the other man down the hallway. "I thought you were leaving me to my own devices there," he said sardonically.

Sam looked back at him, familiar lopsided grin in place. "I might have just to bug you ... but there's more than just you and Kara to consider." He became solemn as they fell into step. "There's Sharon, Helo, Galen ... even me and Tory all involved in this mess. We have to make sure we're all on the same page and tell the same story if we end up being questioned or we'll end up being caught in a lie. I can't let that happen."

"So you're Atlas now eh? That should have been your callsign." Lee smiled, despite the gravity of the situation.

"Atlas? Who's Atlas?"

"Greek God? Weight of the world on his shoulders?" At Sam's confused look Lee shook his head. "You should have read books on occasion during college instead of just playing Pyramid."

"College was for working?" Sam smirked. "I was busy becoming a superstar."

"Look how far that got you," Lee needled.

Sam chuckled softly. "This makes captaining a Pyramid team seem easy."

** XXXXX**

The room began to feel hazy as Laura Roslin lay propped up in bed. Her husband was snoring - not loudly but persistently. Surprisingly, the sound actually did more to take her out of herself than it did remind her of where she was.

_The garden was beautiful. Vibrant colours, every shade in the rainbow, leapt out at her. Petunias, daisies, ferns, daffodils, roses ... she'd always loved roses. The sun was hot on her shoulders as she walked towards a trellis full of bright pink climbing roses. She felt a bead of sweat start to form at the base of her neck and slowly slide down her spine. It tingled. _

_Something pricked her finger as she reached out to touch the blossom. A thorn perhaps, then she realized she hadn't touched the stem at all. What could it be? _

_A serpent slid up the trellis amidst the flowers. It stopped and turned beady eyes on her. For one panicky moment she thought it was going to speak, then it quickly slithered away and her heart dropped back down into her chest._

_'Beware the serpent among the thorns. Know the difference or it will mean your life.'_

_The words came into her mind suddenly, as if they'd always been there and the door they'd been hidden behind had just opened and set them free._

_"But how am I to know which is the serpent if they're all sharp?" she murmured, rubbing her sore hand as she turned and walked towards the other end of the garden._

_A small head peeping out from behind a tree caught her attention. It was too far away and there for too short a time for her to tell who it was, but the blonde curls looked awfully familiar to her._

_"Sara?" she called out softly as she slowly moved towards the tree. "Is that you?"_

_A giggle was the only reply._

_She quickened her steps, sure now that the child was Sara. She couldn't let her get away - not before getting some answers. "Sara, it's Laura, your mommy's friend. I won't hurt you."_

_The head peeked in and out of the bushes as the girl ran. Peals of laughter floated behind her._

_Laura wanted to run but her feet just wouldn't let her go any faster. "Wait for me, I can't keep up with you," she called out, hearing her own voice coming back at her on the wind._

_She stopped and sniffed. Water. There was no sound of flowing water but she could smell the dampness and feel the chill in her bones as she drew closer to it. She took a few more steps and parted the thatch of bushes just ahead. Her heart almost jumped back into her throat as she very nearly stepped off the edge of a precipice flanking one of the largest bodies of water she'd ever seen._

_A boat was floating far off in the distance. Fog embraced it, threatening to hide it from view. A small figure stood on the deck waving, blonde curls dancing in the breeze._

Adama gave a sudden loud snore, apparently startling himself as well as pulling her out of the vision and back to reality. Roslin opened her mouth to tell him what she'd seen but he rolled over and curled up, beginning to snore softly again. She didn't have the heart to wake him so she grabbed the paper and pen she'd set ready by the edge of the bed and began to write down everything she could remember.

** XXXXX**

Lee walked into the dining room somewhat later than everyone else, having only fallen asleep after 4am. He'd tossed and turned most of the night and was sure sleep was going to be elusive but once he closed his eyes time passed swiftly. The tension was palpable - he could feel it before he'd taken three steps. A throng was gathered around Kara and the children.

_"What do you mean he's disappeared?"_

_"Gone? Just like that?"_

_"You need to call someone."_

He pushed his way through the crowd to stand by her side. His father and Roslin, faces white with worry, faced them.

"What happened?" he asked, carefully schooling his features to show surprise and distress. He hoped he was successful. Hiding emotions had never been his strong suit.

"Michael's disappeared," Kara said, almost evenly. "He went out last night and never came back."

Lee put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. To those who knew, it was obvious he was there to help her be strong. To those who didn't, it merely looked like an old friend offering a comforting gesture in hard times. Or so he hoped ... he knew there was every possibility that guilt was written all over his face.

"Do they have the equivalent of police here?" Roslin asked. "You should file a missing persons report."

Kara nodded and pulled the children closer. Sara snuggled up against Kara's neck so her face was hidden. Zach stood quietly beside her, face drawn and pale, eyes downcast.

Lee knelt beside him. "It's going to be okay Zach," he whispered softly. "Everything's going to be okay. Your mom and I will take care of you."

Zach lifted his head to meet Lee's gaze as he nodded. Tears filled his eyes. _Oh Gods, these poor kids,_ Lee thought, heart shattering. He felt warm spots growing on his cheeks in embarrassment. He'd lain awake much of the night wondering how this was going to affect Kara and his relationship with her but the fact that the children were going to be devastated by their loss was something that had barely registered with him.

Zach threw his arms around Lee's neck suddenly and began to cry quietly. Lee knelt there and held him, barely aware of everything going on around him.

_"Listen, Starbuck, if there's anything I can do ... "_

_"Anything you need, just ask ... "_

_"Gods, what a horrible thing to happen ... "_

_"If you ever need a babysitter ... "_

Lee's head cleared enough to hear all the offers of help and the thought that so many people cared so deeply for Kara - even still - helped mend his aching heart just a little.

"Thanks," Kara said softly, voice shaky with emotion. "Thank you everyone, I appreciate your help, but I just want to go home. We need to be somewhere familiar."

Adama dispersed the crowd with his usual efficiency while Roslin came over and put an arm over Kara's shoulder. "I'll go with you to talk to the police and then we'll take you home. Lee should go with you." She paused and looked over at Lee. "I think Zach needs him," she added quietly.

Kara looked down at the two locked together and the tears she'd been holding in began to trickle down her cheeks. Lee looked up suddenly, feeling her eyes on him and his eyes too began to flood with tears. _ I never knew it was going to be so hard, _he thought. _Lords of Kobol, give me strength._

** XXXXX**

Kara rubbed her stinging eyes in a nearly vain effort to keep them open. It had truly been one of the longest days of her life. Of course she hadn't slept much, having woken not long after Lee had left and spending much of the night tossing and turning, which didn't help her now. Her emotions had been a wild jumble, going from fear to anger to relief to confusion, then visiting shame, sorrow and self-loathing for good measure, before settling somewhere squarely between fear and frustration. She'd then slept, but woke with her heart wildly beating in her chest. It hadn't slowed since.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked quietly, as if sensing her thoughts.

Kara nodded. "Just tired."

Lee nodded back, glancing over at the children, soundly sleeping in their seats. He wanted to reach over and take her hand but though his father and Roslin were in front seats he thought it was best not to show too much overt emotion. Their eyes met for a long moment though, and besides the weariness and sorrow Lee had expected to see in them, there was something else he didn't recognize and couldn't put a name to. It worried him. Now wasn't the time to explore it though - that would come later when things settled down somewhat.

Kara spoke softly to the children as the van pulled into her driveway. They woke, groggy and cranky, and Lee helped an obviously tired Kara by carrying Zach while Sara clung, crying, to her mother.

"I'm sorry about your husband," the driver said, speaking directly to Kara for the first time since setting out. "I hope he's found soon."

She nodded silently.

"We'll be staying the night," Roslin told him in her most presidential voice. "We'll call tomorrow for a ride back."

The driver nodded and left, leaving them standing on the front porch.

Kara heaved Sara's weight onto her left arm as she turned the key in the lock. The house was silent and dark - no surprise - and the eerieness made her shiver. _ It's like a cemetary_, she thought.

Roslin took charge, walking ahead and turning on lights, instinctively finding them though she'd never actually been to the house before. "I'll make some tea. You do have tea, right?"

Kara nodded. "Do you want me to ... "

"No, no, go get those sleepy kids to bed." She grabbed Adama's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Bill and I will figure it out, won't we?"

Adama nodded wordlessly. Kara felt hysterical laughter bubbling up in her chest at the Old Man, obviously henpecked and enjoying it. The bleakness of their situation quelled it quickly.

"I'll come up and help with the kids," Lee offered as he felt Zach's arms tighten around his neck.

Kara nodded gratefully and headed to the stairs at the back of the house. She knew Michael wasn't going to be here - not ever again - and yet the lack of him shocked her. _He was a frakking Cylon Kara,_ she tried to tell herself. _His sole purpose in your life was to get you to fall in love with him and get pregnant with a hybrid._

_Not unlike Leoben,_ the other part of her mind argued. _He thought that was his destiny too. _There was a difference though. Leoben had tried to force it - to brainwash her into loving him. With Michael it had come naturally as she'd let go of the ties that had always bound her to the cycle of pain and brokenness. _The fact that I didn't know he was a Cylon probably helped,_ she thought wryly.

She pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to focus on getting the children ready for bed. Not surprisingly, they were both being difficult.

"Sleep with me," Sara begged, holding onto Kara's arm like a limpet and refusing to let go. "I want you to sleep in my bed."

"Sweetheart, I ... " Kara began.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Zach whined.

"Why not?" Lee asked gently, hoping to get him to talk.

Zach gave a great big sigh then looked Lee full in the face. "What if I wake up and mommy's gone too? Who'll take care of us then?"

Instinctively, Lee threw his arms around his son. "Nothing's going to happen to your mom Zach. I promise. But even if it did, I'd take care of you."

"Promise?"

Lee couldn't have resisted the terror-stricken boy even if he'd wanted to. "I promise," he whispered, then made an X over his chest. "Cross my heart."

Zach's face wrinkled. "Cross my heart?"

Lee chuckled. "It's an expression where I come from. When you make someone a promise you say 'cross my heart and hope to die' and you make an X over your chest where your heart is."

"What does it mean?"

"It means I'll keep my promise ... or die trying."

The young boy's nose wrinkled. "That's weird. I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it. Just know I won't let anything happen to you, your mom or Sara, okay?"

"Okay," Zach said hesitantly. "But I still don't want to go to sleep. Will you stay with me?" he added in a small, scared voice.

Lee looked over at Kara, needing her approval before jumping in. She nodded, though her eyes were unreadable.

"Sure I'll stay with you tonight Zach," he said, touching his son's head with a loving hand. "I'll make myself a spot on the floor beside your bed, but first I've got to find a place for your grandparents to sleep."

"There's a guest room upstairs," Kara said wearily. The strain of the previous twenty-four hours was starting to show on her face and Lee was worried for her.

"I'll take care of it and bring you up some tea," Lee said, briefly touching her arm as he walked past.

"Thanks." The word was barely a whisper but the need in her voice rang out as loud as if she'd shouted it.

_I'll take care of you Kara,_ he promised himself. _I'll be there for you and your family ... our family. You can lean on me and trust me - I'll be there for you the way I never was before. I swear._

_** TBC **_


	29. Chapter 29

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Twenty-Nine **_

Sharon watched as her husband paced around the hotel room. It irked her that he preferred to walk off his agitation rather than talk to her about it.

"Karl."

He kept walking.

"Talk to me Karl."

He stopped for barely a second then kept walking.

She stood, crossed the room, grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall. "Talk to me Karl Agathon or so help me I'll ... "

"You'll what?"

She recoiled at the sound of his words and took two steps back. Helo's face went instantly contrite. "I'm sorry Sharon. I didn't mean ... "

"Didn't mean to treat me like I'm the enemy?" she said quietly.

He wasn't sure if he really did see hurt in her eyes or if it was just a projection of how he thought she should feel sometimes. Now was one of those times. "I'm sorry I snapped at you honey," he said tenderly, stepping forward and taking her hands. "I'm just a little distracted and on edge."

"_That_ part I figured out already," she said, humour breaking through the hurt. "That's why I was trying to get you to talk to me. So you don't explode."

He gathered her into his arms. "You know me too well."

"What is it Karl?" she asked, voice muffled against his chest. "There's something bothering you."

"This whole situation is bothering me."

She pulled back to look up at him. "Well of course it's difficult but it's like any other difficult mission. You do what you have to, even if you don't always agree with the decisions that have been made."

"I understand that and I know what had to be done was necessary, it's just ... something feels wrong. Kara's husband, Sam, Lee, you ... it all feels very surreal to me. Like a dream or something. "

"A dream?"

Helo shook his head as his brow furrowed deeply. "I don't know Sharon. I'm not sure I can explain it."

"Try."

He took a deep breath then exhaled, mentally counting to ten as he gathered his thoughts. "It seems too easy. Like it was a setup. Almost like someone planned it all ahead of time and put everyone where they needed to be."

Sharon took a moment to digest his words. "You think someone's behind all this? Pulling the strings? Who?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I can't imagine who it could be."

She gave him a direct stare. "Yes you do. You think it's my people don't you?"

_"My_ people? I thought you considered humanity to be your people," he argued.

"I am who I am Karl. I can't change the fact that I'm a Cylon. I was born one of them and I'll die one of them. That doesn't mean that I don't support humanity's struggle to survive. You know full well I'm passionately committed to saving humanity even if it means I have to destroy my own people to do it."

"So does that make you one of us or one of them?"

"How can you even ask that?" she shouted in a whisper. "I've stood beside you for ten years, fighting for your causes and supporting you in everything you stood for. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you. I love you and I trust you. I always have. I don't trust the other Cylons though."

"Just because you don't trust them doesn't mean they're behind all the evil in the galaxy."

"I know that," he hissed. "But what other alternative is there?"

"We left the Others behind years ago. Back at the Helios Cluster, remember? We blew up the Resurrection Hub and destroyed their eternal nature. Cylons are as fragile as humans are now - they die just like you do. They aren't some uber-threat that you can blame for everything that goes on."

"I know that Sharon, and I really want to believe it, but what other explanation can there be? The people of Earth knew we were coming, knew about the Final Five and have orchestrated all this?"

Her silence was telling.

Helo shrugged. "I don't know what to believe. I just know that something seems off and it's leaving me with a really bad feeling."

** XXXXX**

The moon was high in the sky when Lee woke to the sound of footsteps passing the bedroom door. First he looked to see if it was Zach having a restless night, then, having ascertained the boy was still sound asleep in his bed, he sat up and listened.

The sounds were much different than what he was used to - soft steps on plush carpeting and creaking of wooden stairs instead of hard boots clanging on metal decking. The latter was a much louder sound but his years on Galactica had made him oblivious to the noise. Colonial One hadn't been much quieter - high heeled shoes clacking on the floors and calls for Laura Roslin at odd times had often happened during sleep cycles. Lee was finding though, that he slept much more restlessly without all the noise. _Or perhaps it's just the stress of the current situation, _he mused, straining his ears to the utmost. The sigh that floated back to him told him everything he needed to know. He hadn't heard it in nearly ten years but Kara had never been one to talk when she was upset and so her sighs - deep enough to penetrate the curtains around her bunk back on Galactica - had always alerted him to the times she was upset and restless.

He got up slowly, careful not to make a sound as he tiptoed out of the room. Kara was standing by the window in the living room, arms crossed against her chest, staring out at the stars. Lee stopped a few steps behind, not wanting to intrude if she needed privacy. He knew how that felt - when Dee had succumbed to the virus that had nearly claimed most of the survivors, he'd spent many a wakeful night trying to sort out his feelings. They'd been divorced several years already by that point but though he thought he'd put that disastrous marriage behind him, some lingering feelings had found their way out once it was truly over and there were no more words to be said.

How much more difficult must this be for Kara who'd loved and been happy with Michael. _Yes loved,_ he said forcefully over his inner self's denial. _Accept it Lee. Getting jealous will only lead to you doing something stupid and pushing her away again. Accept that she loved him - it doesn't mean she loves you any less, it just means she had to let go and found someone else to care for while you were gone._ He swallowed, pushing the lump of hurt feelings and jealousy down.

"Are you okay?" he whispered shyly.

"I don't ... know," she replied after a beat, voice devoid of emotion.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, stepping forwards. "I could ... "

Kara shook her head. "I just need ... " She took a deep breath and sighed again. "I don't know what I need. Time? Understanding? I'm not sure how to get through this." She turned her head and met his eyes. "I can't even begin to understand how I feel."

"I think that's normal," he said. "It's the strangest situation ... I'm not sure I can even wrap my head around it to be honest, and I'm not nearly as close to it as you are."

She attempted a smile then turned back to face the night. "I feel like we were just running on survival instinct alone - I didn't even stop to question any of it, I just did what had to be done. Now? It all seems so unreal, so fantastic. I mean Michael - a Cylon? And Sam too? It's just about unbelievable."

"Shhh" Lee cautioned as her voice rose in distress.

"Am I surrounded by them? Are you one of them too?" she demanded of him.

He gave her a stern look. "You know better than that Kara."

She turned to squarely face him. "Yeah, and I thought I knew Sam. He killed Cylons. Hundreds of them. How could he be one of them? And Michael - it was just pure luck that I landed where I did and met him, or was it? Was it all orchestrated? Has my whole life been planned out for me, decisions made without my knowledge and I'm just a pawn in some greater game?"

"I don't know Kara," Lee said helplessly. "I really don't know what to think." He took a deep breath. "Once upon a time I'd have put a bullet in Sam as soon as look at him if I'd found out he was a Cylon. I'm not sure why that's changed. Sure, A part of me feels betrayed that the man I've been friends with for the last eight years isn't who I thought he was, but there's a part of me that's glad the secret is out. It always felt like there was something hidden, some secret I wasn't aware of."

"Apparently he wasn't aware of it either," she said softly, eyes deep and dark in the moonlight. "You two have been friends since I disappeared?"

Lee almost smiled at the shy look on her face. "It seems your death was the only thing that could unite us. Once neither of us had you and never would again we were able to put it behind us and get to know one another. We had you in common after all."

Kara did smile. "I'm glad. Sam needed a friend. He didn't have anyone but me really, especially not on Galactica."

"You'd be surprised at how many friends he ended up making."

"What did he do after I disappeared?" she asked, the question she'd been wondering about for a long time unable to remain unasked in the face of the revelations she'd learnt about him.

"He became a pilot."

Kara quirked her head sideways. "You're frakking with me."

"No I'm not," Lee said seriously. "He joined up, did the nugget training and became a Viper pilot."

She shook her head and turned back to the window. " Why would he do that?"

Lee turned as well and they stood side by side, arms just touching. "Probably the same reason I quit flying - you."

"Hmm."

"Maybe it helped him feel closer to you," he whispered. "I know it did for me. It was too much though. I missed you so much I couldn't even see straight when I was out there." He felt her weight shift against him, as though she were leaning closer. "The one time I did go out there I swore every bird I saw said Starbuck on the side. I couldn't keep everyone's callsigns straight and I felt like I was flying blind. I knew I just couldn't do it without you."

The moment lingered between them in silence. Then Kara spoke softly. "I think that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered, voice wavering.

He dared a glance sideways and was shocked to see her bottom lip quivering. When he slipped a hand around her waist, she turned and melted into him, crying quietly. He put his other arm around her and pulled her against him tightly. "You really ought to start keeping better company if 'I can't fly without you' is the most romantic thing you've ever been told," he said lightly, trying to ease the seriousness of the situation.

She began to shake and Lee realized with relief that it was laughter. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks though and her hazel eyes were darker than usual.

"I'm serious Lee, men don't say romantic things to me."

"Well they should." He brushed back her hair and tucked it behind her left ear, loving the way some of it still misbehaved and fell forwards onto her cheek. "I aim to fix that."

She smiled shyly and Lee was aware that for the first time he was seeing the real Kara - the person deep down inside that she never showed anyone. Even when she'd apparently been at her most vulnerable, some vestiges of the walls she hid behind were still there.

The smile wavered. "Now probably isn't the best time to start. We have bigger worries."

Lee sighed and dropped his hand back down to her waist.

"I'm going to need to talk to Sam again," she said, bringing the subject back around to where it had started before going wildly off-track. "Spend some time talking about him and his visions. I need to know what they mean and if this is for real. And if so, what's next."

"I'm not sure I can handle any more surprises. The events of the last thirty-six hours are more than I can swallow easily Kara. I did what I did to protect you and the kids but I'm not even sure it was the right thing to do. I know my conscience is going to give me a lot of grief over breaking the law and condoning a man's death. Even though I've called Sam a friend for years I'm not even sure I believe him."

"You wouldn't go to the police and tell them the truth would you?" she asked meekly.

He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "No, not if it'll hurt you. The one thing you can be certain of is that I'll do anything I have to, to protect you and your family. Even if I disagree with it. I love you and I'll be there for you no matter what comes. Count on that." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I will," she whispered, closing her eyes and trying to let the warm feelings of love and protection shut out the cold feelings of despair and fear that were threatening to smother her.

** XXXXX**

"Mr Vice President."

The aide's quiet voice interrupted his meditations. "Yes Johnson?"

"The President is on the phone. He wants to talk to you sir."

The Vice President's eyebrow raised. It was well past midnight. A call now had to be something urgent.

"Thank you." His brusque tone dismissed the aide right away and he took up the phone quickly. "Yes Mr President?"

"I"m sorry to disturb your sleep Max but we've got a situation here."

"What can I do?" he offered immediately.

The President spent a few moments filling him in on all the details. Then there was silence as he gave a big sigh. "I'll need you to get on a plane to Iraq. You're far more diplomatic than I am and besides, you've spent time right in the middle of the situation. You can give them a first-hand account and try to smooth things over in a way I can't, having only heard things second-hand. We've been flirting dangerously close to war for a long time and I'd hate for Galactica's arrival to be what triggers it."

"I'll be out the door in five," he promised. "You can count on me to do whatever's necessary to prevent war."

** XXXXX**

As the small plane lifted off the runway and became airborne, he thought about the predicament he was flying off into. Iraq and the United States of America had had a strained relationship at best for most of the previous five years. The dictator in charge of the country had been near the top of the US's wanted list and the previous administration had nearly gone to war to remove him. Fortunately, there had been a change in government before that had occurred and many US citizens, including himself, were thankful that catastrophe had been averted. He wasn't afraid to go to war when it was necessary and he knew most of the country would back him, but this had been a near impossible situation with no clear chance of a victory. War was not an option.

Still, they'd been treading on eggshells ever since the change in government, each country aware that they were only one trigger finger away from nuclear war. Iran too, was a sticky situation. They had openly stated their intention to back Iraq if it came to war, though they themselves had had American help, in the form of weapons, to fight the very neighbour they were now supporting, many years earlier.

The irony of the situation never failed to hit him squarely in the gut.

North Korea too had had some rumblings of discontent recently. The Vice President had caught a few illegal transmissions that had made it out of the tightly-held country and it worried him that they believed without a doubt that the story of Galactica and humans from another part of the galaxy was a great big hoax, giving the United States the power to do with the world whatever it wanted.

At times like this he didn't envy himself his job. But he'd taken on the job to make a difference in his country and around the world and by God, that's what he was going to do, no matter how hard it was.

He settled back against the comfortable leather backrest of the lear jet and closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest before the difficult job of unruffling the Middle East's feathers was upon him.

_** TBC **_

_**A/N: **_Thank you to all of you who are still sticking with this story. I know it's going in some odd directions and the characterizations are a little different than you might expect (given that it's set nearly a decade into the future) so thanks for giving it a chance. And thank you to all of you who've left me such kind reviews - even the ones with criticisms are good. It's always important to know where things are working and where they aren't. :)

Thanks as always to starpollo for posting this for me. mwah Kisses!


	30. Chapter 30

** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty **

Helo watched with a growing feeling of horror in the pit of his stomach, as the news programme he was watching outlined just how delicate the political situation on Earth was.

"Sharon, come here," he whispered.

She stepped out of the bathroom, still wiping toothpaste off her mouth.

He patted the bed. "Look."

She came and sat, eyes widening as she began to understand what the people on the screen were talking about. "Nuclear war," she whispered.

Helo nodded. "It seems the people of Earth are less than united about our arrival. How can they think we're the enemy?"

She turned to him. "Put yourself in their place Karl. What would you think?"

"Yeah ... but back on Caprica the planetary government was unified. No rebel states existed to threaten everyone else."

"I guess Earth isn't quite as advanced as we are. Were," she amended quietly, putting a soft hand on his arm. "Maybe there's something we can do to convince them we're not a danger to them."

"How? We're virtual prisoners here. Sure, it seems luxurious compared to the brig on Galactica but it's a prison cell nonetheless. No different than Kara's back on New Caprica."

"She told you about that?" Sharon asked, curious. "She always seemed pretty flippant about it when people asked and never gave a straight answer."

"That's Kara. The more flip and sarcastic about things she is, the deeper they hurt her. I caught her her once, nine-tenths drunk and in the mood to talk, and she told me all about it."

"I'm still surprised she was willing to open up. Doesn't seem like her."

"Maybe she trusted me because I've never had an agenda with her. We've been friends since our Academy days and though people say it's impossible for men and women to 'just be friends', we were. I don't think she ever trusted the other men in her life, not with her feelings anyway. And she never really had many close female friends. You ... or rather Boomer, were her closest friend for years but that sort of dissolved when she found out you were a Cylon."

Sharon nodded tacitly, remembering. "It was a tough situation for everyone," she said eventually.

Their attention was caught by an image on the screen. "Holy frak," Helo whispered at the sight of the mushroom cloud. "We have to do something to stop that from happening. We can't let our new home be nuked like the old one was."

"It's late and I doubt there's much we can do tonight," Sharon said comfortingly. "The Admiral will be back tomorrow and we can talk to him."

"I've got the Vice President's phone number," Helo said stubbornly. "I'm going to give him a call."

** XXXXX**

I can't believe this."

Tyrol walked out of the bathroom, toweling his short hair. "Can't believe what?" he asked cautiously, voice low so as not to wake Nicky.

"This," Cally said, gesturing at the tv. "They think we're aliens or something and that we're siding with the USA. Some of them even think our story isn't true and that this is all just a story made up by the US government to take control of the world."

"They who?"

"Some smaller countries. Iraq I think was one of them, and another that sounds similar to that. A couple more too - I can't remember the names they said."

"Earth isn't a planetary state?" Tyrol asked incredulously, tying the towel around his waist and sitting on the bed next to his wife.

"Apparently not." She sniffed with disdain. "Isn't it great? Our bright, shiny future has us ending up in a place that's less advanced than the one we left." She took a breath. "As if l the hellhole we called New Caprica wasn't bad enough ... "

"Cally ... "

"I know, I know." She waved his argument aside, not wanting to repeat old conversations long buried. "At least here we don't need our enemies to come and blow us up - we may just annihilate ourselves without any frakking help at all."

"It's not like we weren't responsible for the destruction of the Colonies," he said softly.

"I beg your pardon?" She was clearly annoyed at his words. "How do you figure that?"

He looked at her straight. "We created the Cylons, therefore we're responsible for what they did."

"We created the toasters to _serve _us. No one ever gave them the ability to think."

"Maybe they did. Maybe they always had the ability to think for themselves."

"And they chose to serve us for years and then one day rebel?" Her words were cutting. "I don't think so Galen."

"So what happened? How did non-sentient life become sentient? How did they evolve if they didn't have the ability to think for themselves? How did they create the skinjobs," he winced inside at the use of the insult, "if they didn't have knowledge of humans or a human specimen to work from?"

That silenced her.

_Good,_ he thought. _ Humanity needs to take some responsibility for what they did. The fault isn't Baltar's alone._ He stole a peek at his wife and his conscience pricked. All anger and spite had disappeared. She was afraid. As well she should be. This wasn't an ideal situation.

And definitely not the bright, shiny future they'd been hoping ten long years for.

** XXXXX**

"Sam, come look at this."

The worry in Tory's voice got his attention.

"Look." She pointed at the tv. "They're talking about the possibility of nuclear war."

_Who? Where? What? Why?_ A million questions ran through his mind but he watched silently, trying to take it all in.

"This world is going to die too, and it's all because of us."

"Come on Tory, it's not our fault this world isn't unified and there's infighting."

"But if it weren't for us coming here this wouldn't be happening."

"If it wasn't us it would be something else," Sam said pointedly. "People who want to fight can always find a reason."

"That may be true but the fact is _we_ are the reason this time."

"They'll learn to live with it. We've been on the run for a decade - we deserve to have a chance to settle down here and make ourselves a home."

"What if they don't accept us? Maybe we should just leave."

"Get up and go? You mean just get back on our ships and fly away?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Sam's eyes crinkled. "I don't think we could, even if we wanted to. We're virtual prisoners here, or hadn't you noticed?"

"How is it you were able to get out and deal with Kara's husband then?" The inflection in her tone was decidedly unpleasant.

"They let us out for a short while but I suspect they might get hostile if we tried to leave for good. Besides," he added, hoping to move the conversation away from the place it was too obviously going, "I don't think Adama would agree to leave even if we asked him. And it would be unfair to ask thousands of people to pick up and become refugees again after they've finally found a place to call home."

She snorted. "Home. Sure, it's beautiful here but the people aren't very welcoming."

"Think how much less welcoming they'd be if they learned about _us_," he said softly.

She put her hands on her hips. "So what do we do?"

Sam shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. All I know is that I have to protect Lee and Kara at all costs."

"I guess that's kind of hard to do when you're so far away."

The irony in her tone wasn't lost on him. "Yeah." He exhaled loud and long. "I have to find a way to get nearer to them."

** XXXXX**

The vision picked up right where the previous one had left off.

_The little girl stood on the ship's deck, waving, with a small smile gracing her delicate face._

_"Are you Sara?" Laura asked._

_The girl nodded._

_"Why are you leaving?"_

_"I have to." The words floated in with the breeze._

_"Why?"_

_The curls bounced as the girl shook her head._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Home."_

_"Home? What do you mean 'home'?"_

_"Home," she repeated. A beautiful wide smile replaced the tiny one, as though the thought of home (wherever that was) was a happy one for her._

_"Where is home?" Laura asked, not really expecting an answer._

_"Beyond the stars." The words were barely a whisper, as the ship had gained speed and was rapidly sailing out of range._

_"Wait! Can I come?" she shouted, taking a couple of steps forwards before stopping suddenly at the edge of the cliff. No answer came but for the sound of the rocks she'd disturbed tumbling down to the waters below._

_A feeling of absolute and utter despair came over her as she watched the ship sailing out of sight. It was so powerful it nearly sank her to her feet, weeping. "Come back," she whispered. "I want to go home. I don't want to be left behind."_

_"But you must," a soft voice behind her whispered. "Don't you know the only way for a child to truly grow up is for it's parents to die?"_

_She spun around, startled at finding no one behind her. Goosebumps crept along her skin and the air which had felt warm and lazy before was now sticky and cloying. For a few moments she felt as though she couldn't breathe._

_"I'm not ready to die yet," she whispered. "Please, I'm not ready to die."_

"You're not dying Laura."

She opened her eyes to find the voice hadn't been part of her dreams. Never had she been so glad to see Bill. She sat up quickly and threw her arms around his neck.

"You were just dreaming. It's over now," he said softly, smoothing down her hair.

She shook her head. "I wish it was all just a dream but it's not. It's the future."

"And ... ?" he prompted.

"We'd better be prepared because it's not going to turn out the way we'd hoped."

"What, no bright, shiny future here on Earth?" he teased, but his face grew serious when she didn't answer.

_Not for me anyway,_ she thought, stomach sinking down to her toes as she remembered what was to come.

** XXXXX**

"Did you have a nice nap?" Kara asked when Adama and Roslin came down for dinner.

Laura nodded half-heartedly, forcing a smile. "Could have been longer. I feel like I could use another full day of sleep to catch up."

"I know that feeling only too well."

"How are you doing?" Roslin walked over and put a hand on Kara's shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze.

"So-so I guess." Kara put the noodles in the sink to drain. "I'm glad Lee's here. He's really helping with the kids."

"They don't seem particularly upset at what's going on."

"I don't think they fully understand," Kara said sadly, meeting Roslin's eyes briefly.

"And you do?" she asked softly.

Kara turned to face her bodily. "People who go missing aren't usually found. And if they are ... "

Roslin's look grew gentle as the implication sunk in. She struggled to find words.

" ... I want to sit next to Lee."

"No,_ I _want to and I'm the oldest so I get to."

Sara and Zach pushed their way into the kitchen, nearly tumbling over one another in their haste. Kara knelt down, gathering them both in her arms. "Guys, there will be one chair on either side of Lee when we eat. You can both sit beside him."

Quarrel now forgotten, the two kids scampered into the dining room with big smiles.

"You handled that well."

Kara quirked a questioning eyebrow at Adama's words.

"What? You weren't exactly known for having a good temper back in the day." The twinkle in his eye softened the words.

"That was before I was dealing with my own kids," she said, cheeky grin spreading across her face. "And I before I took Diplomacy 101."

"You're kidding." Roslin blinked in surprise.

Kara's cheeks coloured slightly. "Not entirely." They both stared at her with a puzzled look on their faces. "I didn't exactly take a course in diplomacy but I did go through several therapy classes, including anger management." She stopped and swallowed, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. "It was when I discovered I was pregnant with Lee's child. I knew I had to do something to fix myself so I could take care of it properly."

"How did you know it was Lee's and not Sam's?" Roslin asked softly.

"Sam was sterile. I've known that since New Caprica. Baltar had all 'couples of childbearing age' tested and was refusing birth control to those able to have children. I guess he liked your 'have babies' edict," she chuckled dryly but without humour. "When Sam was pronounced unable they took away my birth control shots too. No need to waste good medicine I guess. I sort of forgot about that when ... " She paused to clear her throat. "So I knew the baby had to be Lee's right from day one."

Adama nodded, stopping himself from saying what was on his mind. Kara had never been known for her fidelity, if the stories he'd heard could be believed. Had their been more than one fling during her marriage to Sam? He would have guessed yes but her certainty seemed to argue against that. And since it had been proven that Zach was indeed Lee's son, why bring up the unpleasantness of the past?

Kara meanwhile, assuming the conversation was at an end, had gone back to busying herself with getting supper ready.

"That was a brave thing to do," Roslin whispered. "It must have been hard." _To admit you have a problem and need help? Too frakking right it's hard. She truly is a woman with guts._

Kara took a deep breath and exhaled, keeping her back to them. "I'd known for a long time that I had a problem and needed help. I guess I just needed that catalyst to shock me into figuring out how to get it." She peeked over her shoulder. "It wasn't like there were any shrinks left in the fleet anyway, and even if there had been, I'm sure their doors would have been being beaten down by customers." She grinned. "I think we all had issues of one sort or another."

Conversation turned to the trivial after that and then focused mainly on Zach and Sara once they were eating. The atmosphere was a little strained - no surprised given the situation, but it was much less uncomfortable than Kara had expected it to be. She was thankful they were all doing their best to make things cheerful for the children - it made life a little easier for her. Her eyes pricked with tears, as they seemed to quite frequently of late, whenever an emotional situation occurred.

She put down her utensils and rubbed them, blinking a few times. Her eyes automatically caught the familiar blue ones they'd once been used to seeking out and she saw the question in them.

"Just got something in my eye," she explained.

"You want me to take a look?" Lee asked softly.

The sound of his voice - near whispering - sent the blood rushing through her veins. Her body grew very warm under his gaze and she felt a sudden rush of desire. She shook her head. "No thanks," she mouthed rather than spoke, feeling her cheeks burning.

"Mommy, more milk," Sara said a few minutes later, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Okay honey." Kara lifted the milk and refilled her glass, her arm brushing against Lee's as he reached across the table for the salad. She pulled it back quickly, feeling an instant rush of heat at the contact. Blood surged through her again, and she fought back the flush she knew was making her cheeks and neck red.

"So Zach, what's your favourite part of school?" Roslin asked, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room, or perhaps very aware of it and trying to break it by leading the conversation somewhere innocent.

"Science," Zach answered promptly. A rather lengthy discussion that meandered into the realm of space travel ensued and kept the two of them and the Old Man occupied for the rest of the meal.

Kara found herself constantly peeking up to meet Lee's eyes, which were always on her. She felt them even when she wasn't looking.

As they finished eating, Laura rose to help Kara clear up the table. "No, it's okay," Kara waved her away. "I'll take care of it. You guys go relax in the other room."

Roslin was about to protest but Adama put a hand on her shoulder, seeking her eyes. In them she saw understanding - Kara needed to be left alone, needed to stay busy in order to get through this time. And most of all - needed Lee more than she needed them.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

Kara smiled gratefully. "Will do."

The kids took off at a run, their grandparents following at a more stately pace. Lee stayed behind, watching Kara as she watched them leave the room.

She blinked and looked away a minute later and began clearing away the dishes.

Lee moved closer. "Let me help."

They both reached for the same plate and their hands landed together, hers pinned to the cold surface by his burning skin. She could feel his breath tickling her ear - coming more and more quickly as the seconds passed. He didn't say anything but she felt the question hanging between them.

"We can't," she whispered. "Even if I was ready, we couldn't yet." She turned her head slightly and their eyes met.

Lee's heart pounded furiously. Kara had always been an enigma and now was no different. She'd always been a closed book to him, one he'd never found the key to opening.

"I know," he whispered back, saying the only thing he could think of that might fit. "It's okay. I may not be able to change how I feel but I _can_ decide not to act on it."

The moment seemed to last an eternity. Her eyes widened and darkened under his gaze.

"Lee, Kara ... can you come here? There's something you need to see."

Adama's words broke the spell and they hurried out into the living room quickly.

"Look." Roslin pointed at the TV, tuned to a news channel.

They watched, lost for a moment, but focused quickly when a picture of Galactica came up on the screen.

" ... what they say is an elaborate hoax by the United States government to force their countries into submission ... "

"What the frak?" Kara swore, covering her mouth quickly as she remembered the children were in the room. "They think our story isn't true?"

"Apparently." Eight years hadn't dulled Roslin's ability to cut like a knife with just one word. "The government of this country might believe us but it seems other parts of the world aren't so sure."

"Maybe they just want to believe," Adama said softly.

"I know there's unrest in parts of the world and a lot of countries have issue with the United States, but I can't believe people would be willing to go to war over this."

Kara turned to Lee. "You haven't been here very long," she said sadly. "Sometimes it seems like the worst of humanity is what we see most of all here." She swallowed hard. "Still, nuclear war because they don't believe our story is true? That's a little overboard."

" ... the government is dealing with the situation as we speak. We'll be bringing you live coverage of this breaking story so you're aware of all new developments as we are."

Silence fell as Kara turned the TV off. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled long and hard. "Frak."

_** TBC **_


	31. Chapter 31

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty-One **_

Silence hung heavy in the room. After the initial news broadcast Kara had turned off the TV, not wanting the images to scare the children. They'd talked of other things till Kara had taken them up to put them to bed.

Lee looked at his father, then Laura Roslin - now his step-mother, then back at Adama again. He'd noticed something when cleaning the kitchen after the meal. Something he found disturbing - a scent he never thought he'd smell again.

"Can I ask you something?" His blunt words, spoken softly, broke the silence.

Roslin nodded.

"Why are you taking chamalla again?" He swallowed painfully as his eyes met hers. "Are you ... is your cancer back?"

"How did you know about the chamalla?"

Lee's lip quirked. "Your tea mug."

She raised an eyebrow and in her eyes Lee saw a new measure of respect. It was far better than the hatred he'd seen in them the last time he'd confronted her about the same thing. "It's been eight years. I'm surprised you recognized it."

His nose crinkled, as if smelling it again. "It's rather unmistakable." He drew in a long breath. "But you haven't answered my question."

Roslin shook her head decisively. "No, thank the Gods."

Adama twined his head with hers and squeezed, causing her to share a look with him.

"Then why?"

Roslin took a deep breath of her own, raising her chin instinctively as if ready to defend an unpopular decision she'd made. "For the visions."

"I thought you didn't like having them."

"I don't, but I believe they're necessary." Her eyes bored into him, something that while he'd grown used to during their time working together, he still wasn't comfortable with, years later. "There's something going on, something deeper than what it seems and I need to know."

_That's always been your problem, _he thought. _Your need to control everything._

She must have read his mind. "No, I'm not doing it because I feel the need to be in control of the situation. I just feel in my gut that there's something wrong and I need to find a way to get to the truth. Don't you feel it Lee? That sense of dread? And I don't just mean what was on the news about imminent nuclear war."

Lee shifted in his chair, feeling a flush creeping up the back of his neck.

Adama's eyes narrowed. He'd learned to read his son fairly well in the years they hadn't worked together. Surprisingly, they'd grown much closer with more space between them.

"You know something we don't," he said flatly.

Lee fought the hackles that began to rise at his father's accusatory tone. They stared at one another in antagonistic silence for a few minutes.

"It's not my secret to share," he said eventually, "but circumstances are making the decision for me. We may need your help." He paused a moment. "We need to wait for Kara though."

Roslin wanted to press him - her visions had sown a sense of urgency in her, but the way his jaw set squarely told her there wasn't much use. She knew full well that he could be just as stubborn as she at times.

Adama squeezed her hand, as if reading her mind. She tried to be patient.

** XXXXX **

"Mommy, is Lee going to stay with us?"

"Yes honey." Kara smoothed her son's blonde hair back.

"How long? Forever?"

_I hope so._ "I don't know how long. For a little while anyway."

"Is he going to be our new daddy?"

_Oh Lords!_ "Zach, Lee already is your daddy. But so is Michael. They're both equally important and you can't forget that."

"Is daddy coming back?"

"I hope so." _ Gods please forgive me the lie. _ "I don't know though sweetheart. Sometimes people go away and come home, sometimes they don't."

"Maybe God gave us Lee because he took our other daddy away."

There was nothing she could say to that so she just leaned in and gave him a fierce hug, blinking back tears. "I love you sweetheart and I know your daddy does too - both of them," she whispered.

His little arms encircled her neck and held her tightly, as if afraid to let her go.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Kara asked, pulling back to look him in the face. He nodded, face splotchy-red and solemn. "We'll just be downstairs if you need anything."

"You're not going anywhere?"

She shook her head firmly. "I promise. We'll be downstairs talking for a while, then we'll come up to bed."

"Is Lee going to sleep with me again?"

"I don't know honey."

"Can he? Please?"

"I'll have to ask him, okay? I'm not sure it's very comfortable sleeping on the floor though, so he may want to sleep on the couch downstairs instead."

"He could sleep in your bed," Zach suggested eagerly, eyes lighting up at the thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not. There's room ... " and with the innocence yet insight only a child could have, he added, "he can keep you company so you don't get lonely without daddy."

Kara pulled him in for another hug, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stay checked this time. "That's a very sweet idea Zachary. You're so very much like your father you know." She buried her face in his hair for a quick kiss, then smoothed it as she pulled away. "I love you honey."

"Love you too mommy." Zach settled down in bed, snuggled up to his favourite stuffed animal, now apparently satisfied that he had everything worked out.

Kara closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she shut her son's bedroom door. If only life were so simple!

** XXXXX **

"Major Agathon, what are you doing calling so late?"

Helo winced at the acidity that wasn't quite hidden behind the Vice President's almost-polite voice.

"Sir, I'm sorry to be calling you this late but my wife and I have been watching the news reports and the threat of nuclear war scares us beyond belief."

"You and everyone else."

"Perhaps us more so because we've been through it before - forced to leave our planet because it was irradiated and our enemies would have stopped at nothing to wipe us out."

There was a brief silence. "So what exactly is your point Major?"

Helo cleared his throat. "We'd like to help."

"How?"

"What do you need? If there's anything we can do ... "

"I'm already on my way out to Iraq at the moment," he said brusquely. "I appreciate your trying to help but this is a job for our own government. You'd be best off to just stay out of it."

"Would it help if we were to go with you and explain to them that we mean them no harm? Perhaps if they saw us and the words came from us rather than you ... "

There was a long silence as Helo ran out of ways to genteely explain that perhaps it was the United States government that the other countries were having issue with, not the people from the other side of the galaxy. He flushed as the silence grew. Obviously it wasn't a good idea.

"It might just help." The Vice President cleared his throat, sounding a trifle embarrassed himself. Evidently he'd gotten the point. "But you'd be putting yourselves in a risky position. The Middle East is a very unstable region. They often shoot first and ask questions later."

"We've had plenty of experience with that. Don't worry about us."

"Well if you're sure you're willing ... "

"We are," Helo said firmly, meeting Sharon's gaze. "I'll call the Admiral and President Roslin. They're our leaders, they should be there with us."

"I'll have the plane hold until you arrive. A car will be ready to bring you here within the hour." Silence. "And thank you Major. I appreciate your willingness to help."

"Anything I can do." Helo nodded, though the other man couldn't see the gesture.

As he hung up the phone, Sharon pulled him into a hug. He slid his arms around her and let his chin rest on her hair.

"It's okay, I'll be careful."

"I know." It wasn't much of an exchange but they'd never needed words to speak what was in their hearts.

As they disentangled themselves, he picked up the phone again. It was time to get things moving.

** XXXXX **

The air was chilly as Kara entered the room. Her eyes sought out each member of the company one by one. In Adama and Roslin's she saw curiosity - mixed with a trace of anger. In Lee's all she saw was sadness.

She sat in the chair by the fireplace, twining her hands in her lap. "Okay, out with it," she blurted, beginning to bite her lip as the tension got to her.

"We have to tell them," Lee said first, forestalling the direct and likely unpleasant assault he could feel Roslin about to launch.

Kara paled slightly.

"Is it that bad?" Adama asked, voice surprisingly soft. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can," she said, struggling to hold her voice steady.

"It's okay Kara." His voice was like a warm blanket surrounding her. "Whatever it is, we're with you."

Her eyes stung and she blinked repeatedly to keep the tears at bay. "We know who the Final Five Cylons are. I was married to one of them. Two of them ... not at the same time of course ... one killed the other ... now I've got a half-Cylon child and I'm Aurora and I've got a destiny to save the Earth ... " The words tumbled out one after the other till she ran out of breath.

Adama held up a hand. "Whoa ... you know who the Final Five are?"

Lee and Kara nodded together.

"Who?"

"Michael was one of them," Kara whispered. "And Sam. And Sam killed Michael ... "

"What? Why? How?" Roslin was incredulous. "You can't be serious."

Lee watched his father narrowly. Adama opened his mouth as if to speak then shut it again, allowing Kara to continue.

"It was all part of the plan. Their plan, our plan ... I have no idea." Kara's words grew bitter as she spoke. "But the Cylons have done everything they could to get their hands on me."

"You're the most important person in the universe Kara," Lee whispered.

"So they say," she responded defiantly.

"Maybe you are."

"How do you know all this?" Adama asked quickly.

"We had a little confrontation with Sam."

"So let me get this straight." Roslin folded her hands in her lap, teacher-style. "Samuel Anders is a Cylon."

Kara nodded.

"Your husband Michael was a Cylon."

She nodded again.

"And Sam killed Michael."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't let Kara go," Lee volunteered.

"I don't understand."

Lee coloured. "Apparently Kara's destiny is to be with me. Michael was just here to create Sara, whom Sam says is the child who will lead us all to our home."

Roslin's spine prickled and she felt herself grow cold. "So that explains it," she said softly. "My visions," she added at their puzzled looks. "Sara has been in my visions."

"You're been having visions again?" Kara asked, brow furrowed.

"Chamalla. It's not Cancer, don't worry." Roslin forestalled the alarm she saw spring to Kara's face. "I wanted to know what was going on and I didn't see any other way."

"Well now you know everything," Kara said wearily. "Michael's gone. Dead and buried. And I have to lie and pretend he's just disappeared because I can't tell the authorities here on Earth what _really _happened - what he really was, without ending up in jail. Or worse. And you all would be suspect - not just with the rogue countries either. The US wouldn't trust you and you'd all be sent back to Guantanamo to rot for the rest of your lives." she stopped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Adama rose and went to stand beside her chair. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That's a heavy burden to bear."

"I can't let it happen. I can't let you all down."

"You know we're with you," Lee said fiercely, finding her eyes.

She nodded as Adama grunted his assent as well.

Roslin nodded, though she still wore a confused look. "There's just one thing I don't understand. You say Michael was a Cylon?"

Kara nodded, wiping more tears.

"But he was already here when you arrived on Earth, wasn't he?"

Kara nodded again.

"That means the Cylons know where Earth is. _ They're already here_."

Lee shook his head. "Not the other four. They were with us."

"Who are they?"

He swallowed hard, reluctant to share the information with them. He had a feeling he knew how his father would react to the news.

"Chief Tyrol, Tory Foster and ... Colonel Tigh."

Roslin pursed her lips and her eyes grew hard as flint. Kara knew exactly what emotions were accompanying that look. She hadn't yet been free to feel them, let alone show them, but they were there, simmering just below the surface.

Adama's reaction to Tigh's name was much different. He shook his head. "No. No. No," he said, the word growing in vehemence with each repetition. "No, it can't be. I won't believe it!"

The room was silent as he wrestled with himself, emotions warring very obviously upon his rugged face.

"I know it's hard to believe someone you cared deeply about is a Cylon," Kara whispered unevenly. "Trust me,_ I know_."

He put a hand back on her shoulder again as he'd done only moments before but this time she could feel his unease through the contact and knew he was drawing strength from her instead of giving it. She felt a surge of warmth and love. _This _was what families were for -- to be there and help each other through the hard times. She understood now how it was that she'd been able to so easily love Zak, Lee and their father. The Adamas were her family and she'd always known it instinctively on some deeper level. She'd always felt drawn to them though she hadn't known why.

The room was heavy with unsaid words. Time passed. Lee began to think they might all just get up and go silently to their beds - what else was there to say? Roslin, as always though, broke the silence.

"That still doesn't change the fact that one of the Cylons was here on Earth. If one was here, they all know where Earth is. And if Michael is dead, that means he's resurrected and they know we're here."

"Not necessarily," Lee objected. "How do we know they resurrect? Maybe they're different from the others."

"Perhaps." The word rolled off her tongue almost carelessly. "But I wouldn't want to hang our lives on that 'maybe'. Would you?"

He half shrugged and shook his head. "No I wouldn't. But it wouldn't surprise me to find out they're different from the others."

"Why don't you ask Samuel? He seems to be a fount of information." Adama's words were laced with bitterness, as though taking the knowledge that a man he'd looked upon with favour had turned out to be the enemy, personally.

It was Kara's turn to shake her head. "I don't think he knows."

"He seems to know everything else." Kara watched as Roslin's eyes sought out Adama's, still slightly behind her. Solidarity - it was something they'd obviously achieved during the years she'd been gone.

She swallowed. "I think this all came as a big surprise to him. He said he's been having visions - seeing things that he knows are part of the future."

"How can we believe him?"

"How can we believe the visions _you_ see thanks to the chamalla are true?" Kara challenged.

Roslin coloured. It looked good on her - made the highlights in her hair flame brightly. "I suppose they're no different. But I'm on your side. He may not be."

"Sam seems to be," Lee put in. "He says it's his job to watch over Kara and make sure she's safe."

"Safe from what?"

Lee shrugged. "I don't know. But he seems to think it's important that Kara and Sara are kept safe from whatever might come to harm them."

"Like the other Cylons perhaps?"

"Perhaps." He licked his lips and looked up at his father. "I'd like to believe he's on our side ..."

" ... but we'd better watch our backs." Adama chimed in, causing Kara to hear their words in stereo.

"Agreed." Roslin took off her glasses and sat back, nestling into the couch. She looked tired, and Kara knew it was time to put an end to the discussion for the evening.

She'd just sat forward, prelude to standing up and announcing she was going to bed, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Helo." Lee heard the warmth in her voice before the smile broke out on her face. "What's up? You're calling awfully late."

There was a fairly substantial silence as she listened. The smile wavered and Lee's stomach began to do flip flops. He drew in a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst.

"It's for you Admiral," she said moments later, holding the phone out to Adama.

"Helo wants to talk to me?" He mumbled to himself, puzzlement drawing his eyebrows together in a frown.

"Hello?"

This time the pause was considerably longer and the frown grew deeper as he listened to Helo on the other end. Lee's stomach was definitely not liking this turn of events. He'd expected there to be trouble but deep inside he'd hoped things would go smoothly. For Kara's sake, if nothing else.

Adama hung up the phone five minutes later, "We'll be there as soon as we can," the only other words spoken by him during the conversation. "Laura, we have to go."

She sat up lazily and stretched but though she appeared calm and relaxed, both Lee and Kara could see the tenseness in her body. She too was prepared for the worst it seemed. "I'll get our things together," she said briskly. "Give them a call to come pick us up."

"We need to be at the airport as quickly as we can get there."

"I'll drive you," Kara offered, then looked over at Lee, "that is, if you'll stay here with the kids."

He nodded. "Go ahead. You can fill me in later."

Within ten minutes they were packed and on the road. By tacit understanding, none of them had asked Adama what was up. Their years of following his orders had taught them to trust first and ask questions later. Kara couldn't hide her curiosity long though.

"What's up that you needed to be called away in the middle of the night?" she asked, glancing over at Adama, who sat beside her.

"We're needed to help prevent nuclear war."

_** TBC **_


	32. Chapter 32

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty-Two **_

Kara's heart was conflicted as she drove home.

The thought of nuclear war was one that terrified her, particularly since she'd lived through it already and knew the odds of getting out alive - slim to none. She knew she'd been incredibly lucky that she'd been one of the survivors before, and that was only because she'd not followed her heart and studied art like she'd wanted to but done what her mother had wanted instead and gone into the Military. She'd had yet a second dose of amazing luck in that she'd been in the brig when the Cylons had initially attacked. If she'd have been out there leading her squadron where she should have been, she'd have been annihilated in the very first few minutes, right along with her wingmates.

It almost seemed as if the Gods had made sure she was in the right place at the right time. _Gods or God_, she wondered, and remembered Zach's words earlier:

'Maybe God gave us Lee since he took our other daddy away.'

Gods or God. It wasn't an issue she'd ever pushed with Michael or the kids. They'd talked of it and he'd known she believed in the multiple Gods she'd grown up with but here on Earth, particularly _here_, where they lived, a lot of the people believed in a singular God. The schools taught it that way and Michael believed it, and since Kara had kept her beliefs to herself, the children had naturally followed his.

_What if,_ she asked herself. _What if the one God is the Cylon God? Michael was a Cylon even though he didn't know it. Was he programmed with that innate belief in his Creator even though he would never be aware of it on a conscious level? _Her skin crawled at the implication it made._ What if they're all Cylons? What if there are more than just five 'unknown' models? What if all of Earth is populated by Cylons?_

Her hands grew clammy and she alternately rubbed them against her legs, swallowing convulsively. It couldn't be. The Cylons couldn't possibly be in control here. _They were here before you got here, _she reminded herself. _Maybe this is all part of their master plan. To get the rest of humanity here and destroy them_.

Her pulse raced and she pushed her foot down harder on the accelerator. The civilian in her was scared to death at the thought of imminent destruction, however the soldier in her was dusting herself off and flexing her muscles for the likely possibility of an upcoming war.

** XXXXX **

_The water cascaded down the waterfall, blocking all other noises, had there been any._

_Hera brushed the curls off her forehead, both dampened by the humid air. She surveyed all she could see but though there were no living beings save the plants and insects, she didn't feel frightened. In fact it felt rather peaceful, despite the roaring in her ears._

_A sudden prickle down her spine made her turn around, the feeling that someone was watching her too strong to ignore._

_The waterfall split open to reveal a person. A very small person - a young girl in fact. Quite a bit younger than herself. Maybe three or four years of age, with blonde curls and piercing blue eyes._

_"Hera," she said, words unbelievably carrying over the sound of the water though they'd been spoken in a normal voice._

_She didn't know the girl but something about her seemed very familiar. Nonetheless, she stood rooted to the spot._

_"Hera," the girl repeated. "Come."_

_Hera shook her head. _

_"Take your place with us."_

_"Us?" Hera questioned, brow creasing. "Us who?"_

_The girl lifted her arms from her sides and the gap in the waterfall widened. Two more forms joined her - also children, but older. They stood with her, one on each side, and took her hands. A cold shiver gripped her as she realized she knew who they were. _

_Kiera and Nicky._

_"Who are you?" she called out, voice shaky. "Who are you and why are my sister and my friend with you?"_

_"I'm the daughter of Aurora, the one who gives life, and I'm here to lead our people home."_

_"Our people?"_

_"We are the first of a new race. We were created from two peoples."_

_Hera didn't even begin to wonder how such a little girl knew so much. "Humans and Cylons."_

_The girl nodded. "Yes. Each will destroy themselves. We will live and our children will rise out of the ashes of their destiny."_

_Hera began to get a glimmer of understanding. The scenery around her began to fade._

_"No!" she cried out, arms outstretched. "I want to stay with you. Don't go without me!"_

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere," Sharon said softly, cradling the upper part of Hera's body in her arms.

"Mama?"

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I won't go anywhere without you."

Hera shook her head vehemently. "No, not you."

Sharon smoothed the damp hair off her daughter's forehead. "Were you dreaming?"

Hera nodded.

"Who was leaving you?"

Hera gulped and took a deep breath. "Kiera and Nicky." Her voice gained strength as she spoke. "They were with a little girl with blonde curly hair."

Sharon's heart began to beat faster. It couldn't be ... could it? "Did she say what her name was?"

"No." Hera shook her head. "But she said she was the daughter of Aurora ... whatever that means."

"It's alright honey," Sharon soothed, willing her heart back to it's normal speed. "Everything will be okay."

Hera closed her eyes as she lay back down and fell asleep almost immediately, the effect waking in the middle of the night had on the young.

_Time to get togehter with Kara and meet her children,_ Sharon mused as she crawled back into bed, no longer tired now that her mind had something to chew on. Some long-buried thoughts and memories were beginning to surface and in them she was pretty sure she remembered Kara Thrace being named Aurora.

** XXXXX**

Roslin watched the Vice President closely as the plane began it's descent. She wasn't sure if anyone else could detect it, but she was receiving his not-quite hidden feelings loud and clear. He was nervous. _Very _nervous. And that made her nervous.

Her fingers found Adama's and twined themselves together. Though she was a strong woman she'd always found comfort in his touch. He turned and met her eyes, fingers squeezing hers without needing to say the words.

She shifted in her seat and it drew everyone's eyes to her. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "So what do we need to know before we do this?" she asked bluntly, knowing it was best to get everything out in the open.

He too drew in a deep breath and carefully met each person's eyes one by one before answering.

Helo raised an eyebrow and made a funny noise in the back of his throat. "Sounds like a piece of cake eh?" he said lightly, when the Vice President was done.

The tension that had built was broken and everyone smiled with varying degrees of amusement on their faces.

"It's not going to be easy, I wanted you about that," the Vice President said, becoming solemn as the popping of his ears told him they had little time left before landing.

"Nothing worth having is ever easy," Roslin said softly, but the gentleness in her voice didn't fool anyone, even the Vice President. She meant business.

Everyone fell silent as the Captain bid them to remain seated during the final stages of landing. They remained lost in their own thoughts until the Vice President stood and cleared his throat.

"It's important that you follow my lead and don't make any moves on your own. Particularly you Ms Roslin. This is a very volatile place and one wrong word or action ... " He stopped, leaving them each to imagine the consequences. "Please do exactly as I instruct you. It may save your lives and many others as well."

** XXXXX**

The house was dark and silent as Kara slid the key in the lock and quietly slipped into the kitchen. She tiptoed through the livingroom, sure Lee must be asleep by now.

"Kara."

His whispered word served to correct her. She squinted and scanned the room, finding Lee all-but hidden under a throw in the corner of the couch. "What are you still doing up?" she asked, a small chuckle escaping as she sat beside him. "It's late."

"Waiting for you."

He hadn't needed to answer. Their eyes found each other's in the darkness, black meeting black. Kara took a deep breath. "It's worse than we thought." She sighed, exhaling for a full five seconds before speaking again. "Politics here is a fragile thing ... "

"Isn't it everywhere?" Lee interrupted.

"Yes but here the disenfranchised governments have nuclear weapons. And we have nowhere to go to escape them this time."

"Are they really going to go that far?"

"Threats have been escalating for several years over various things. The bottom line is that the rogue countries hate the United States and feel that this is just another way for us to assert our superiority over them."

"How can people be that way?"

She gazed at him, eyes unfathomable. "That's one of the things I've always loved about you. One of the reasons I fell in love with you in fact." She reached out shyly and touched his fingers with her own. "Your naivete."

His face wrinkled, as if unsure whether or not it was a compliment.

"You think everything should be fair and just. Equality for all. No one should be superior."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, in a perfect world." She smiled. "It's a little unrealistic though. Human nature seems to be all about ruling and forcing other people to do as _you _will, and stepping on anyone you have to, to get to the top. Even we, who seemed to be more able to get along and work together than our relatives here on Earth, had difficulty with it."

"We should all be able to live in harmony where no one dominates over anyone else and people do things for the good of all," Lee said earnestly.

"Communist." She chuckled and squeezed his fingers to take the sting from the word. "Around here you'd be called a communist."

"That's me." Lee smiled.

The moment held a few seconds then Kara's smile faded as she remembered her conversation with Adama.

"Tell me," Lee whispered, this time squeezing her fingers. "What is it?"

She told him everything they'd discussed in the car and all her thoughts as she'd driven home alone. HIs face was grave and she had to admit, looked somewhat like his father's in it's seriousness.

"Do you really think that's a possibility?" he asked when she'd finished.

She shrugged. "I'd like to think it's not ... "

" ... but you don't," he finished.

She shrugged again. "What can we do? There are seven billion people on this planet. How are we supposed to get the word out to everyone, and even if we did, what do we say? 'There's going to be a nuclear war folks, caused by machines that look like humans. You're all going to be annihilated because we have no way to evacuate you from this planet.' Honestly? I think it's better the way it happened to us on Caprica. Swift and surprising. At least the people who died did so quickly, without knowing their fate."

"I think we need to remember what Sam said. You and Sara need to be protected above all else. I swore I would be there for you and the children and I'll do anything I have to, to make sure you're safe."

"Where can we go? Nowhere is safe."

"There's one place ... "

Their eyes met and charged as a spark passed between them.

"Galactica," they said in unison. The atmosphere grew heavy as they silently contemplated the implications of returning to their former lives.

Lee squeezed her hand. "I've got your back Kara," he whispered. "I always have and I always will."

"I know." She leaned forward involuntarily and their foreheads touched. Their breaths mingled as thoughts were shared but unspoken.

"I need you to promise me something Lee," she whispered, loathe to end the perfect moment but knowing she had no choice.

"Anything."

"If anything happens to me you'll take care of our children and take them where they need to be."

He pulled back. "Nothing is going to happen to you Kara. _ I won't let it._ I'm not losing you again."

She was startled at first by his vehemence and anger but knowledge broke through suddenly like a beam of sunlight through the clouds. It wasn't anger, it was fear. The flip side of anger was fear and often people were unable to show fear so they channeled it into anger instead.

She kicked herself mentally for not figuring that out sooner. _All those times Lee was horribly angry at me it was because he was afraid but unwilling or unable to show it. Unwilling possibly, because he knew I'd take advantage of his vulnerability and cut him down, and unable because of his 'Adama stiff upper lip' upbringing. Much as I love the Old Man, I know he wasn't one for allowing his sons to be emotional. _Perhaps if she'd recognized it earlier and not allowed his fear/anger to trigger hers ... well who knew what could have happened. It seemed the God/Gods were orchestrating everything and even if they had managed to keep the issues between them to a minimum and develop a relatively normal relationship, perhaps she'd still have been torn away and flung across the galaxy anyway.

Now wasn't really the time for what ifs.

She reached up and touched his cheek in a feather-light caress. "I don't want anything to happen to me either but if it does ... " her voice dropped to a whisper. "I need to make sure they're taken care of."

She saw the emotions cross his face in turn, finally settling on sad acceptance. He leaned forward again, twining his fingers in the hair falling across her temple as their foreheads met.

"I promise," he whispered. "But don't think this gets you off the hook. I really don't want to have to do this alone." He nuzzled her cheek as his hand slid back to cup her head, not kissing exactly, but being intimate in a way he'd never been before. Kara closed her eyes and reveled in it, feeling shivers of love and desire wracking her body.

The sharp peal of the doorbell stopped them. Two armed police officers stood on her doorstep. Kara's cheeks, already flaming, turned a shade redder, and she murmured a prayer of thanks that she'd remembered to close the front room shutters. Otherwise they would have witnessed everything. That wouldn't have been good at all.

"Ms Kara Thrace?"

"Yes," she answered, voice but quiet but proud.

"We need you to come down to the station to answer some questions about your husband's disappearance."

Her eyebrows raised. "I already answered all of your questions yesterday."

"We have more."

"Can it wait? This isn't a good time."

"Either you come voluntarily or we'll have to arrest you," one of them said, unfolding a warrant with her name on it. "Your choice."

She looked back at Lee. He stood, obviously at a loss for words. "I'm coming with you," he said finally.

Kara shook her head. "Remember your promise?" she mouthed. "I'll be back soon," she said aloud, trying to sound hopeful. It was hard - her heart was pounding and blood was roaring in her ears in a constant rhythm - 'they know, they know, they know ...'

Lee watched helplessly as they escorted her out. It wasn't fair that they should take her - he should go in her place. But he couldn't. The promise he'd made to her not five minutes earlier ran through his mind over and over. He took a deep breath, sighed and headed upstairs to check on the children.

_** TBC **_

**A/N: ** A big huge thank you to all of you who are still following this story. It's been a long ride so far and there's still a ways to go yet. :) I appreciate hearing from all of you and would respond personally if only I could. Thank you to those who've added my story to your alert list. I may not hear from you in reviews but the fact that you want to read updates tells me you're enjoying the story and that makes me happy!

Also a big thank you (and smooches) to starpollo for posting this for me. Someday I'll get my new computer and browser and I'll be able to access this site again. Until then ... I have to rely on good friends to do me favours. Thanks hon!


	33. Chapter 33

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty Three **_

Kara sighed dramatically. She knew enough not to act restless or worried in front of the police but the length of time and repeated questions were beginning to wear down her hard-fought calm.

"When did you last see your husband?"

"Haven't I answered that already? A half dozen times at least," she said, sarcasm evident in her words.

"Then answer it again," the detective - Nelson, his badge read - said patiently.

"I last saw him two nights ago at the Wyatt Sheraton Hotel in Washington DC," Kara said, fidgeting to get comfortable in the cold, metal chair.

"What were you doing?"

"Arguing."

"About what?"

She took a deep breath. "He thought I was having an affair with an old friend."

"And are you?"

"No."

"Why would he think that?" Nelson asked quietly.

"I don't know," she answered stubbornly. Answering him honestly would prolong the questioning - her relationship with Lee was complicated enough to keep her answering questions about it for weeks - and she wanted to get out of there are soon as possible.

"Maybe because he's the father of your oldest child?"

"Maybe."

Nelson consulted his notes. "You said earlier that he was."

She shook her head. "I meant maybe that's the reason why, not maybe that Lee is my son's father. He is."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you planing on resuming a relationship with him at any point?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you're getting at," Kara said warily. "Our relationship, such as it was, ended eight years ago. I put it behind me and moved on. Now I'm married to someone else." The back of her throat was dry, raw, but she was afraid to ask for a glass of water.

"But you share a child and that bond is a strong one," he objected.

"I have a child with my husband too," she said pointedly. "So what does that prove?"

"Love doesn't disappear so easily Ms Thrace. Just because people are apart for a time doesn't mean those feelings go away."

"Who said love had anything to do with it? Love isn't required to have sex."

"True, but we have someone who's come forward saying that Lee Adama was in love with you when you disappeared eight years ago and that he still is now."

"Who?" Kara demanded, face flushing.

"A woman named Kathryn."

** XXXXX**

Laura Roslin had never felt so uncomfortable in her life, all fifty-seven years of it. The Vice President had tried to prepare her for the reception she'd get upon arriving in Iraq but she had trouble believing it when it actually happened as he'd described. The people stared at her with unmasked hatred. All of them. The President of Iraq had deigned to shake her hand and had murmured supposedly polite words (his dialect was very strange and she'd had trouble understanding him), but he'd pulled his hand away faster than politeness dictated and his eyes had had barely veiled distaste glowing from them visibly.

She was shaken. Even her opponents (and there had been a few back on Caprica as well as in the fleet) had treated her with more respect. Even the Cylons had! But it wasn't her place to show her feelings now. Her ruffled feathers would have to wait.

She marveled at the fact that there were no women present. None at all - even the people serving them were men. She mentioned it to the Vice President during a pause in the talks.

"Women have no rights here," he explained quietly. "I know it seems wrong," he continued at the shocked look on her face, "but women are considered property and exist merely to have children. It's very different from the way we do things in our country but this is a different place with a very different way of life."

"It's unacceptable," Roslin snapped in a whisper.

He smiled. "My wife would agree with you, as would most North American women. But our outraged opinions hold no sway here. We have to respect their rules when we're on their turf."

She grudgingly admitted it, but inside outrage was the least of the emotions she was feeling.

** XXXXX**

A full minute of silence went by as Kara's mind ran through every Kathryn she could remember. None of them were possibilities. Those that had known her back on Caprica were dead. Those that knew here now didn't know about Lee.

_Lee's girlfriend. Former girlfriend._ The thought blossomed in her mind. _ At least Lee found a woman who wasn't passive like Dee,_ was her next thought, but she chastised herself for having it. She had no right to judge, never had - she'd been the one who'd pushed Lee right into Dee's arms and made sure he'd stayed there by continuing to betray him.

She looked up and met Nelson's eyes, feeling her cheeks warming. "Perhaps he was in love with me back then," she said evenly, "but that doesn't mean I was in love with him."

"But you slept with him and had his child."

"Like I said, love isn't necessary for sex. He pursued me, I gave in. We were both married to other people at the time and it was just a physical attraction thing." _Gods forgive me the lie_, she begged internally.

His gaze narrowed. "I don't see you as the type to just sleep around for the hell of it."

It was the first time she'd ever appreciated the rumours. There was some truth to them but they'd been greatly overexaggerated and she'd never bothered to correct anyone. Who would have believed her? That had been part of the charm of 'Starbuck' - her colourful nature. Now it would come in useful as a way to prove she'd never loved Lee.

"Maybe not now ... but I used to be a little more free, if you know what I mean." She'd have winked to cement the role but the situation was too serious.

Nelson spent a few moments writing but his clipboard was angled so she couldn't read it. He got up and tucked it under his arm. "We'll need to do a little bit of checking on your story."

"Can't I go home while you do that? Who's going to take care of my children while I'm stuck here?"

He gave her a small, sympathetic smile and her heart lifted. She'd won him over. "I'll do my best to expedite things. If all goes well, you should be out of here tomorrow."

"If not?"

"You'll need to call a lawyer."

Kara sighed. "I probably should have before I said anything anyway."

"Perhaps. But I do appreciate that you were willing to cooperate."

Kara smiled and he returned it as he left the room. She sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. It was going to be a long night yet.

** XXXXX**

Adama was not a stupid man. He could be stubborn and dogged, even when he knew he was completely in the wrong, but that didn't stop him from knowing he was making a mistake.

He knew two things with absolute clarity now - one, Laura Roslin was highly offended at the attitudes of their hosts and he was going to get an earful (or two) once they were alone. And two - the Iraqis weren't believing them. Heads were nodding politely but the hostility and disbelief in their eyes was nearly palpable. It didn't matter how eloquently they spoke or what words they used, these people were not going to believe their story.

It frustrated him knowing he had no ability to change it. It was like watching a train wreck. You could see what was coming and envision the terrible consequences but you were powerless to stop it.

He glanced surreptitiously at Helo. The two men had developed a rapport after so many years working closely together and needed only a glance to understand what the other was thinking. Helo knew. He was hiding his absolute and utter terror at the thought of nuclear war very well. Perhaps better than he himself was. They shared a quick look then both looked away, practiced in the art of keeping an even face, even in the face of disaster.

The discussions ended shortly after that and they were escorted to rooms for the night. Adama wasn't sure he was looking forward to spending an evening with his wife. As difficult as the discussions with the recalcitrant earthmen had been, he had a feeling Laura's venting was going to be even more unpleasant.

** XXXXX**

"Mommy ... "

The sound jolted Lee awake. He was disoriented for less than five seconds, then remembered he was in Kara's home - her bed in fact - taking care of her children. _Their _children. Parenting was new to him though, so being woken to the sound of a child crying out in the night caused terror to shoot through him, unlike any emergency klaxxon ever had.

"Mommy ... "

It took but a moment for him to figure out who's voice it was. He slipped into Sara's room and found her sitting up in bed. It was a trifle unnerving - she seemed perfectly calm.

"You're not mommy," she said softly.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "You're mommy's not here Sara."

"Where is she?"

"She needed to go with the police to talk to them."

She looked up at him with big eyes. "She needs to come back."

Lee didn't know what to say. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, putting a gentle hand out to rub her back.

She shook her head. "Wasn't a dream."

"What happened?"

"She doesn't come with me. I want her to come." The little girl began sobbing and Lee gathered her into his arms.

"It's okay honey, your mommy will be back soon she's not going to leave you." He continued rubbing her back and murmuring soothing platitudes but she wouldn't be comforted.

"If mommy comes then you'll get left behind. I want both of you to come." She buried her face in his chest and it was all he could do not to cry. Partly because her hurts were cutting into him like a knife, partly because he was experiencing for the first time, the fierce joy of holding his child in his arms in comfort. Sara wasn't his child biologically but she was now his to love and protect, and that intense feeling of pride and possession ignited a fire in him that had never before seen the light of day.

"I promise both of us won't leave you. Wherever you go, we'll be there as a family." He squeezed a trifle harder. "Apollo and Starbuck will _not_ be separated again," he added in an almost silent vow.

Footsteps padding along the hallway startled him for the second time that night.

"Dad? I mean Lee?" Zach whispered.

"I'm here Zach," Lee said, stretching an arm out invitingly. Zach walked over and stepped into his hug without pause for thought. Lee felt as though his heart was going to burst. And then it fell, as if made of concrete. _ If only Kara were here. Life would be complete._ He made himself a vow then and there to do anything he had to, to get her free. Didn't matter if it involved breaking the law, doing what was right was more important. And _this _was right. He was supposed to have her back, that's how Apollo and Starbuck worked. It was especially important now, if what Sam had foretold was to come true.

"Where's mommy?" Zach asked, finally seeming to realize that Lee being the one to deal with middle-of-the-night interruptions was unusual.

Lee went through the short explanation again, heart breaking as he saw the look in his son's eyes. _ She's not coming back, is she?_ they said. He tightened his arm around Zach's back. "She'll be back soon, I promise. If she's not, I'll go get her myself and bring her back for you." _My turn to save your ass Kara. _ He choked back a sob as his eyes filled with tears.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The room fell silent.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sara broke the silence.

"Me too?"

Lee nodded. "Of course. But I think we're going to have to sleep in your mom's bed because this pretty little bed," he ruffled the covers, "just isn't big enough for the three of us."

Typical children, their cares fled in their haste to see who could get to the big bed first.

** XXXXX**

Cally watched as her husband and son both slept fitfully. Something was going on and she had no idea what it was. It affected both of them though, she could tell that much. She'd wanted to ask Galen but had been afraid to.

Their marriage hadn't exactly been picture-perfect. She'd known pretty much from day one that he'd 'settled' for her. She was second best and always would be, to Sharon. Even though Galen had said he was disgusted to learn she was a Cylon and had been happy to marry a human girl, she'd always known Sharon hadn't been far from his heart.

She'd tried though, because she'd thought she'd loved him, and having a child together would bring them closer. He'd been a dutiful husband and father all these years but they'd never become any closer than they'd been back in the beginning. And lately when she'd tried to get closer she'd discovered she really didn't know the man she'd married at all. He was bitter and angry and had snapped at her. She'd almost been afraid he'd hit her again.

Knowing that he was keeping secrets from her now cemented the decision she'd been debating before reaching Earth - she was going to leave him. And take Nicky. Whatever was plaguing Galen was also affecting Nicky. Maybe getting him away from his father would help.

She slipped out of bed and began to gather her things.

** XXXXX**

Tory's sleep was filled with restless, disturbing dreams. They were all different but each ended the same way - in Sam's death. She woke in a cold sweat. Sam was going to leave her. Somehow his destiny required him to sacrifice himself. _And he will too, the big oaf,_ she thought tearfully. _ I don't want to lose him._

She smoothed back his curls, also wet from a restless night. "I don't want to lose you Sammy," she whispered.

He rolled over and opened one eye. "You're not going to lose me babe," he said sleepily.

"Yes I am. I saw it."

Sam sat up, fully awake. "You're having visions too?"

Tory nodded. "I think so." She wiped her eyes. "I kept seeing you ... "

" ... die?" he finished.

She nodded, eyes filling again.

"I've seen it too," he said softly, voice gentler than she'd ever heard it.

She slipped into his arms and lay her head against his chest. "I don't want to lose you," she repeated.

"And I don't want to die." The rumble of his chest tickled her cheek. "But if I have to ... "

She pulled back to look at him. "But you don't have to. You can choose not to follow that path, can't you?"

"I have to Tory. It's my destiny."

"Destiny, shmestiny. You choose your path, you don't follow some predetermined plan."

Sam shook his head as he climbed out the other side of the bed. "You don't get it, do you? We're all part of something bigger and we have our roles to play. Most of the time we just don't know what they are and stumble into them blindly. I've been shown the way."

"You mean our whole lives are already planned before us and we don't get to make any choices as to what we do? Everything we do is already foretold?"

"Of course we get to make choices," Sam argued. "But in the end you have to understand that _your part _in the plan is important and you can't just walk away once you understand what it is. It will all come unraveled then. I'll do everything I can to live life the way I want to, but my role has been revealed to me and I can't just ignore it. People will die if I do."

"People might die even if you don't," she argued back.

"Perhaps," he said noncommittally, pulling on his pants and a t-shirt. "I don't want to be responsible for watching people I care about die. I can't just do nothing."

"Where are you going?" tory stood and blocked his path.

"Out for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to ... "

"It's okay." He pulled her into his arms. "I know it's confusing and maybe a little frightening. But for the first time in my life I feel like I understand what my purpose is. And it feels good," he added in a whisper. "I'll just grab a few breaths of fresh air and be back in ten, okay?"

"Okay."

Sam took a deep breath and sighed as he shut the door behind him. Hopefully Tory's dreams would begin to make the picture clearer so they could work together instead of against one another.

** XXXXX**

He thrashed around wildly for a few moments, disoriented and frightened. Then a voice - two voices, spoke words of comfort.

"It's alright Twelve. There's nothing to fear. You're home now."

A hand wiped his brow lovingly. He looked up into her face. Suddenly he remembered.

"Thank you Eight," he said softly, sitting up and grabbing the robe the other held out to him. He met her smile then turned to the other. "It's good to see you again Four."

"Do you remember everything?" the dark-skinned man asked as he wrapped the robe around his newly-reborn body.

"Yes. And I understand why the Ten did what he did. I wish I'd known of the Plan before I was sent out there though."

"You do understand why it was imperative that you didn't," the woman said earnestly.

"Yes. And I know what I have to do now."

** TBC **

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you for reading, and an extra big thanks to starpollo for posting this here for me. :)


	34. Chapter 34

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty-Four**_

It took an hour of venting, a four-course meal from room service and a long hot shower to calm Laura Roslin back down to her normal state of quasi-apprehension, hidden by nonchalance. Adama was weary by the end of it. The room finally fell silent when she ran out of words, the only sound the muffled noise of the city, bleeding in through the thin walls.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'm beat," he said eventually, pushing himself up off the couch wearily. He stretched and headed for the washroom. Roslin stopped him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "It's okay. You had every right to be upset. I'm proud of you for not blowing up during the talks."

She giggled. "I was awfully close you know."

"I could feel it. I prayed you'd hold off till we were done."

She raised an eyebrow. "_You_ prayed?"

"It happens. Occasionally. Rarely." He smiled. "Now as wonderful as this feels, I'd like to get myself ready for bed and climb between the sheets. We missed out on a night's sleep and it's been a very long day."

"Silk."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Silk. The sheets are silk."

It was Adama's turn for the eyebrow. "Really," was all he said.

Roslin smiled and pulled her arms back to her sides. "Don't let me keep you."

** XXXXX**

They lay in bed somewhat later, now physically as well as mentally exhausted. Adama's eyes were closed but he was seeing the same thing he would have seen had he opened them - absolute darkness. He realized, as an aside to his other more pressing thoughts, that it was true that people who'd lost their sight had much heightened acuity in their other senses. He heard and could picture every sound coming from the hotel hallway and out on the street. Roslin's light, shallow breathing beside him told him she was still awake despite her weariness. He could almost hear the crash of her eyelashes on her cheeks as she blinked.

"You're not asleep yet," he whispered.

"Neither are you."

"Touche."

She paused and he could almost hear the wheels in her mind turning furiously. Or perhaps it was just his mind ...

"What are you thinking?" she asked gently.

"That I don't want to die when this world goes nuclear."

She rolled on her side to face him. "Really? Do you think it's going to come to that."

"Yes."

She shivered at his decisive tone. "I was really hoping we could stop it."

He reached for her and drew her close again. "So was I."

Tears sprang to her eyes at the incredible sadness in his voice. "What can we do?" She struggled to keep her voice even.

"Nothing."

Roslin leaned up on one elbow and stared down at him, finding his eyes in the darkness. "That is not like you Admiral."

"In case you haven't noticed Laura, I'm not an Admiral here." His words were laced with bitterness. "There's nothing I can do."

"Then think like a father and grandfather. What about your family?"

For a moment she was afraid he was going to blow up at her; his face was livid in the shadows. Then he sat up. "You're right. I have to save them."

She stroked his arm. "That's the Bill Adama I know and fell in love with. He never quits." She smiled warmly. "Now let's get busy and do what we do best."

He pulled her into a fierce hug and lay them both down, enjoying the weight of her head on his chest. "I don't know much about society here but considering how scared everyone is of the possibility of nuclear war, I'd say they have no defenses. I think Galactica may be the only way ... "

** XXXXX**

Lee marveled at how easily he was adjusting to parenthood, as he poured cereal and juice for the children's breakfasts. They sat and talked of this and that while they ate, seeming to accept that having Lee around instead of Kara was fine. He caught Zach staring wistfully out the window a few times and felt his son's pain. _I miss her too,_ he thought, heart clenching at the possibility of living without her again. He pushed the thought away and smiled brightly. He was their role model - he couldn't sink down into pity and despair. They needed someone to keep them afloat. _Besides, you promised Kara you'd take care of them and this is one promise to her that you're not going to break._

He helped them dress and tidy up their beds and then panic hit him. Weren't they supposed to be in school? Reason took over. Sure Zach was old enough to be in school but Lee had no idea where he went, how to get there or even if there was any transportation available. He wouldn't be allowed to drive Kara's car, even if it was similar enough to vehicles back on Caprica that he could figure it out. And what would he tell them when he got there anyway? They would wonder why Kara or Michael wasn't the one bringing Zach. Telling the truth would just bring more trouble down on them and he knew he wasn't a good enough liar to make up a story.

As if on cue, the phone began to ring. Lee's heart began to pound. _It's the school, calling to find out why Zach isn't there. If I don't answer it then I won't have to deal with it. At least not now._ His heart calmed for a couple of beats then resumed it's fast pace. _What if it's Kara, calling because she needs you?_

Frak. He had to answer it. He moved towards the phone, debating with himself on what to say. 'Hello' just seemed wrong - he'd likely be mistaken for Michael and then he'd have to come clean. 'Thrace residence' didn't work because Thrace wasn't the only surname used here and damned if he could remember Michael's last name. It just hadn't seemed important when they'd been introduced.

"Hello?" For lack of anything better, if would have to do. If he had to explain, so be it.

"Is this Mr Lee Adama?"

"Yes, who's this?" he answered warily, not recognizing the voice.

"Detective Nelson of the Washington Police Department."

"Is Kara alright?" The words tumbled out before he could stop them.

"She's fine. We're ready to release her but we need you to answer some questions for us."

"Okay ... but I have no way of getting there and I've got Kara's children. I can't just leave them."

"We'll send her home and bring you back with us on the return trip."

"Oh." He'd hoped objecting might make the man change his mind about taking him in but he ought to have known better. Law enforcement always had a plan. "Um, sure. That will be fine," he said absently, mind already spinning as he anticipated their questions. "So you don't need Kara anymore?"

"Not at the moment. We'll be dispatching a car shortly. Please be ready when it arrives."

"Yes sir." The habit of obedience came naturally after years of working in the military structure. He'd been out of it a long while but it was something he'd never quite lost.

He gathered Zach and Sara and told them the news. The were ecstatic to hear Kara was coming home but the sadness in Sara's eyes reminded him of what she'd said in the night - ' if mommy comes then you'll get left behind. I want both of you to come' . Come where? He had no idea. But there was no way_ anything_ was going to separate him from Kara and his family.

He figured the wait would be a long one but it went by quickly and the knock at the door startled him when it came, seemingly only a few minutes later.

"Hi." Kara smiled sadly.

"Hi."

Lee was sure the wealth of emotion that passed between them in that one look went unnoticed, until he met eyes with the detective accompanying Kara. The man knew, it was plain as day. He flushed and looked away, watching Kara and the children's reunion.

She looked up and their eyes locked. "Thank you," she whispered, reaching out and touching his hand briefly, fingertips brushing against his for a moment before withdrawing.

He sighed and hesitated a moment, though he could feel the officer's hurry.

"Let's go."

He looked back and mouthed "bye" sadly, wishing he could gather them up all into his arms and never let go.

** XXXXX **

" ... things aren't looking good. The Iraqi government is being careful with their words but it would seem as though they need more convincing to believe these otherworlder's story. Word has it the American government will be having a press conference first thing in the morning to allow the details to be made public."

Lee shook his head at the radio announcer's words.

Nelson shot him a quick look. "So are you really who you say you are?" he asked curiously.

_No, we're humanoid machines that have figured out how to act like humans and have come here to take over your planet._ Perhaps sarcasm wouldn't be the best option to get on the man's good side. "Yes," he said instead.

"How do you explain the fact that there are two separate groups of the same race so far apart? We don't even have light speed travel. It's still a theoretical concept here."

"The history of my people in the religious scriptures state that there were originally Thirteen Colonies ... "

Nelson listened raptly as he drove. Lee explained many of the legends contained in the Pythian scrolls.

"So you think we're the Thirteenth Colony?"

Lee shrugged. "I think that's the hypothesis we're working under. As you say, it seems rather coincidental to have two sets of the same peoples originating at opposite ends of the universe."

"Mmmhmm."

Conversation stopped for a long while as Nelson negotiated the road back to DC and Lee stared out at the sky. It seemed so very large and open that one could get lost easily but Lee had always felt more at home out there than he ever had on any planet. Maybe he was just born to be a space traveler. _The way things are looking, you're going to have to get yourself back out there and soon. Life here is hanging by a fragile thread ... _ The very thought made his heart pound with fear. Galactica was the only safe place in the universe. He had to get his family there as soon as possible.

"So are you still in love with her?"

"Wha ... I beg your pardon?" Lee's head whipped around. "Shouldn't you be waiting for the detective in charge of the case to do the questioning?"

"That would be me. I'm Nelson."

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Seems a little odd that you wouldn't send a subordinate to do a pickup."

"I wanted to get out of the office for a while. Talking now means we should get finished sooner." Nelson paused. "Unless you have an objection. If you'd prefer to wait till we get back so you can have your lawyer present ... "

"I don't have a lawyer. I don't even know any lawyers." _Except Romo. Mind you, even if he were still alive I wouldn't trust him to be on my side. Bastard never tired of playing games. _He smiled slightly at the memory of Baltar's trial. It had been the beginning of the end for him. Though it had been difficult, it had been a watershed moment for him. He'd never gone back to being Apollo after that and had been a better person for it. "I haven't been here that long."

"Right, I forgot." Nelson cleared his throat apologetically. "If you'd rather wait though ... "

"No, go ahead. I have nothing to hide." _ Not really ... _

"Okay, I'll start again. Are you still in love with her?"

"_Her_ being Kara Thrace? Yes." His cheeks flamed and he fervently hoped that one day he'd be able to shout again to the world that he loved Kara Thrace without it causing embarrassment to either of them.

"Care to tell me about it?"

Lee stole a quick glance at the other man. He could swear he saw sympathy in the soft lines of his jaw. "I've always loved her. It's just one of those things. If I could have stopped I would have, but there's just something about her that's gotten under my skin and it just won't go away."

"I can understand that."

Lee felt the old familiar jealousy prickle at the thought of another man being interested in her. He tried to let it go - the guy couldn't help himself. Kara was like that - always had been, attracting nearly every man who'd crossed her path.

"It's not like it ever would have worked for us anyway," Lee continued, feeling his ears burn. "We've always fought too much to have a real relationship." He stared out the front window. "It's always been frak or fight with us."

"Frak?"

The two men's eyes met. "Oh. I see. It was like that."

Lee flushed even more deeply, if that was possible. "Yeah. We both knew it would never go anywhere."

"Maybe you wanted it to," Nelson said quietly, eyes facing firmly forward. "Maybe you were willing to remove what stood between you in order to have her."

Lee let out a soft chuckle. "_She's _the passionate one, not me. She'd have been more likely to take a shot at my wife than I would be to take out her husband."

"You're married?"

"I was."

"Not anymore?"

"My wife died years ago, in the plague that killed many of us."

"I'm sorry." The words were perfunctory. "I was a little confused there, since a woman who said her name was 'Kathryn' came forward to talk to us, claiming she was your girlfriend."

"She's not." Lee practically growled the words. _ Kathryn! The bitch came and told on us - she's the one who put us in this situation._ "She was," he continued, trying to keep his voice even, "but I ended things between us a short while ago."

"Short while?"

Lee took a deep breath. "It just wasn't working out. I wasn't as fond of her as she was of me and she wanted us to get married. I had to end it so I wasn't stringing her along."

Nelson nodded. "I understand. It can be difficult when you're stuck in that kind of situation."

Lee frowned, unsure as to whether or not the man actually agreed with him or was just pretending to be sympathetic to gain his trust, thereby making the kill easier when he chose to stick the metaphorical dagger in.

"So you're content to 'just be friends with Ms Thrace then."

"Listen, I was shocked to find Kara alive when we arrived here. The accident that brought her here ... " he struggled to find words, " it seemed to us as if she'd died. Finding her here and learning that we had a son together?" He shook his head. "It was a lot to process. But Kara's married and she and her family seem happy. I wouldn't want to ruin that. All I want is for us to be friends and to spend time with my son and get to know him."

Nelson nodded and murmured his thanks, then grew silent as he dealt with the busy city traffic.

Lee watched the thousands of people in their cars and on foot as they passed and wondered if this was how it was just before the attack on Caprica. Did people suspect it was coming? At least here they knew there was a possibility yet no one seemed to care. They all rushed to and fro, seemingly lost in their own little worlds.

Maybe it didn't matter. There was nothing they could do anyway. Maybe none of it mattered anymore.

**XXXXX**

Sharon peeked out the window to find the sun shining brightly. She'd tried to go back to sleep but her mind had spun and it had caused her to pace restlessly all night. _That's the advantage of being Cylon_, she thought. _You don't get weary, no matter how hard you push yourself. _A memory came suddenly - the early days of their retreat when they'd been attacked every thirty-three minutes and she'd surprised everyone by not crashing hard at the lack of sleep and abundance of stress. She'd surprised even herself. Upon reflection, she should have guessed she was a Cylon from that - no one could take the punishment they'd had to face and not break down. Despite it's pluses though, she'd have traded her Cylon body for a human many times over if she could have.

Was it too early to call Kara? She drew the curtains closed again to let her daughters sleep and checked the bedside clock. Almost nine. It was surprising the girls were still sleeping, but then again, life had been pretty stressful for them and they needed the catch-up.

She debated calling for a few minutes but decided to go ahead. The feeling inside - the fluttery worried feeling - was insistent and she needed to do_ something._

"Hello?" Kara's voice sounded weary and Sharon immediately regretted calling so early.

"Hi Kara."

"Sharon?"

"Yeah it's me. Sorry to be calling so early ... "

"It's okay. Rough night."

Sharon exhaled softly. "I know what you mean."

"Yeah, you do."

There was silence on the line for a full minute.

"Anyway, I was wondering if we could come see you." Sharon held her breath as the silence grew. She should have known better. Kara had merely tolerated her since finding out she was a Cylon. And even then, only for Karl's sake because the two of them were old friends. She shouldn't have presumed ...

"I'd like that."

It caught her off-guard. Tears began to prickle in her eyes. _See? You're as human as she is._

"I don't know if they'll let you leave the hotel though, circumstances being what they are, so we'll come to you."

"Sounds good." She hoped the warmth she felt as she spoke came across.

"We can be there for ten. Is that okay?"

"Great."

"See you in a while."

It wasn't till she heard the click of the phone on the other end that she realized she'd been so lost in thought that she'd forgotten to say goodbye. She felt a warmth inside despite the dire situation they were in.

It was going to be good to see family again. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed Kara till now.

_** TBC **_


	35. Chapter 35

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty-Five **_

Even before he was fully awake he was aware something was wrong.

Galen Tyrol opened his eyes to find the bed empty save himself, which was odd since he was the early riser of the family and had always been up long before Cally. _She's gone. _He fought down the instant feeling of panic and forced himself to breathe. _ She wouldn't leave without Nicky. _ His eyes darted across the room and he heaved a sigh of relief as he saw his son's body tangled up in the covers.

He did wonder, as he showered and did the usual morning things in the bathroom, what it was that had gotten her up and about so early, and what it was she was still doing. Taking a walk perhaps? It would make sense, given how much she'd loved the openness on New Caprica (if not the conditions themselves). But given the situation right now, both with Kara's husband's disappearance and the political unrest surrounding them, he didn't really think they'd be free to come and go as they chose.

The door clicked softly as she came in, obviously trying not to wake anyone.

"Hey babe," he said lightly. "What got you up so early? I was surprised to find you gone."

"I'm leaving."

He frowned. "Leaving? To go where?"

"Leaving _you_ Galen," she said, face expressionless.

"What?"

"Shh, you'll wake Nicky."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom. "What the hell is going on Cally?" he demanded in an angry whisper.

"It's not like you haven't seen it coming." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We've never really been happy."

"We haven't been unhappy either."

Her face was blank.

"Come on Cally, sure it's not like it's been hugely romantic, but given the circumstances ... it hasn't been that bad, has it?"

She said nothing.

"I haven't hit you and we haven't fought, hardly at all. I've tried to be a good father ... "

"And you have been," she cut in. "But you've been a lousy husband." She hastened to explain as his face reddened. "No, you haven't yelled or hit me, but you never talked to me either. You never shared anything with me. You're closed and you keep secrets, and I can't live with that anymore."

"I don't have any secrets Cally." _Forgive me the lie._

"Then tell me. Talk to me. I can see it in your eyes. There's always something there you won't share with me. Is it that I'm not good enough? Not smart enough? Not Sharon ... ?"

"Cally, I don't love ... "

"Maybe it's an affair. Are you seeing someone else?" Her arms untangled themselves and her hands found their way to her waist. "Are you in love with someone else and you're just afraid to leave me and Nicky? Because you don't have to leave, I'm more than willing to ... "

He grabbed her wrists and held her hands between the two of them. "It's not an affair, I promise you that."

"Then what is it?"

His mind spun round and round. Should he tell her or shouldn't he? The ramifications either way were too terrible to face. He was damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

"I can't tell you."

They stared into one another's eyes, equal measures of hurt and anger in both.

"That's exactly why I'm leaving."

The bathroom door, slightly ajar, pushed open all the way. "Mom, dad? You guys aren't fighting are you?" Nicky's eyes reflected the same pain they were both feeling.

They turned and began to speak at the same time.

"No, sweetie, we're just ... "

"It's okay Nick. Sometimes people just need to ... "

Tyrol turned and met his wife's eyes as they both fell silent.

"Why don't you get dressed and head down to the Agathons for a while," he said, turning back to his son. "Your mother and I have some things to talk about."

The boy looked from one to the other and back, then nodded sullenly. Tyrol sat on the bed while Cally paced the room, waiting for him to leave. Ten minutes later, he was ready. Tyrol stood and reached out an affectionate hand to ruffle his son's hair, then dropped it to a more manly gesture on the boy's shoulder, flushing as he did. "I'll pick you up in a little while, okay?"

Nicky nodded and left without a word.

Cally grabbed her duffel bag out from beneath the bed. "Nicky's coming with me."

"No he isn't."

"You are _not _keeping my son from me!"

"Cally, I don't want to but I have no choice. He stays with me. Of course he can still see you ... "

"There is no way I'm agreeing to that!" she shouted.

"You have to."

"Why?" She threw the bag down on the bed. "Tell me why the hell I _have_ to agree to that?"

Tyrol drew in a deep breath. "Because I'm a Cylon. And Nicky is one of us."

** XXXXX**

"What's going on mommy?" Zach rarely whined and refused to cooperate, so when he did, Kara stopped everything to make sure he was okay.

"You need to pack your things. Some clothes, some toys, some stuffed animals..."

"But why?"

Kara sighed inwardly and cursed the stubborn streak he'd inherited from her. "We're going to visit some people and then we're going back to Galactica. I'm not sure when we'll get back here so you need to take everything you'll need for a while." She placed the clothes she'd laid on his bed into the suitcase with hers and Sara's.

"We're not coming back."

Kara's whole body prickled with fear and broke out in goosebumps. She turned to face her daughter.

"We're not coming back mommy. Not ever."

Their eyes held for a long, silent moment. Kara gave way first.

"Pack everything important to you," she said softly, trying to keep her voice even.

"Are we going to take Lee with us?" Zach asked as he pulled his favourite model - a Viper - off the shelf and carefully laid it in the suitcase.

"We can't yet, but I promise we won't leave him behind."

Zach frowned but didn't argue. "What about daddy? Is he coming back?"

"We'll meet him there." Sara's voice was cheerful and it scared Kara even more.

"Let's go," she said, zipping the suitcase shut and hefting it up off the bed.

She looked back at the place she'd called home for several years as they pulled out of the driveway, and silently said a thank you and goodbye. She had a gut feeling Sara was right and that they'd never be coming back.

** XXXXX**

Kara's heart pounded as they walked down the hallway to the Agathon's room. In light of the worldwide discord, security had been tightened and she'd nearly been refused entry to the hotel.

She had to admit she'd been surprised at how quickly the leaders of her country had lost their suspicion of Galactica and the rest of the humans. She'd expected it to be a lot worse than it had, which is why when she'd arrived eight years earlier she hadn't said anything. Only Michael had known the truth about her - she'd not told anyone else in all the years she'd been here. It was surprising they hadn't been more interested in her story now that they knew it, but she guessed maybe they had more important things on their mind. What with imminent nuclear war and all ...

Sharon opened the door and nearly fell over backwards when Kara immediately engulfed her in a huge hug. "It's good to see you Sharon. I've missed you."

Sharon's eyes misted. She knew in that moment that she was as human as she ever would be; her heart was overflowing. "You too," she said, squeezing tightly.

As the door shut behind them Kara felt a sudden chill up her spine and a vision of a ruined planet, crumbling buildings and a charcoal sky replaced the cheerful flowery decor of the hotel room. She shook her head, heartbeat rocketing.

"Are you okay?"

Kara swallowed and nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a headache."

Hera however, was not fine. She stood perfectly still, face chalky white, as she stared at Sara. "It's her," she said in a trembling whisper. "The girl in my dream."

Sara nodded confidently. "I dream about you too. All of you." Her eyes lit on each child for a moment - her brother, Hera, Kiera and Nicky.

"You have dreams about these children?" Kara asked. Sara didn't respond.

The five children stood in a circle, as if mesmerized. Their hands reached out simultaneously and joined, and their eyes all widened, as though seeing something inwardly.

"What's happening to them?" Kara asked, panic making her voice edgy. She reached for Sara's shoulders.

"Don't." Sharon pulled her away. "Leave them be."

"Are they going to be okay?"

Sharon nodded, meeting Kara's eyes. "I think this is supposed to happen." Kara's forehead wrinkled as she frowned. "Cylons are meant to communicate like this."

"Zach isn't part Cylon like the others though," Kara argued.

"He's been in Hera's dreams. Or at least, she described someone who looked like him," Sharon explained. "I'm sure he's a part of their destiny, whatever it is."

"You don't know?" Kara's eyes pleaded with her for answers.

Sharon shook her head. "I can only see so much ... and it's fuzzy. I used to be able to connect with the others and we shared thoughts but it's never worked like that with my children."

"Can you try? I really want to know what's going on."

Sharon nodded and stepped forward, placing her hands on Hera's shoulders.

** XXXXX**

_The sun shone and the air around them was warm and humid. Insects buzzed, breaking the silence._

_"Where are we?" Zach asked. "And how did we get here?"_

_"We're home."_

_He turned to stare at Hera. "It doesn't feel like home."_

_"Not Earth. Our new home," Sara said._

_"How do you know?"_

_"I've been here before. In my dreams."_

_"So have I," Hera said._

_"Me too."_

_Hera looked at her sister curiously. "You have dreams too? How come you never said anything?"_

_She shrugged. "I didn't remember until just now. But I know I've been here before."_

_"How did we get here?" Zach repeated, seemingly the only one curious about the fact that they'd traveled from a hotel room to here, wherever here was, in a split second._

_"We're not really here," Nicky said. "This is the future. We will be here."_

_"If we make it," Sara said. "Earth is going to be destroyed. We have to leave now."_

_"Why is it going to be destroyed?" Zach argued. "How?"_

_"Because of us."_

_"This has all happened before and it will all happen again. We're at the end of a cycle now and it's time to begin again. Somewhere new, with new people."_

_Zach frowned at Hera, frustrated at not being able to understand as everyone else did. "How do you know all this?"_

_"I just do."_

_The five stared at each other in silence._

_"What happens if we don't make it off the Earth before it's destroyed?"_

_"We have to."_

** XXXXX**

"What the hell kind of stupid joke is this?" Cally demanded. "You're a Cylon. Yeah, right," she spat.

"I am."

"You are not. This is just some weird story you're making up to keep Nicky away from me."

His temper began to flare. "Get real Cally. If I were trying to keep Nicky away from you, I'd be telling people _you're_ a Cylon. I'm telling you the truth. I'm one of the five unknown models."

"You are not a Cylon!" she screamed, losing her hold on herself. "I have not been married to a Cylon - frakking a Cylon for the last ten years! My son is not a mutant! He's human!"

Tyrol shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Cally's face crumpled and she ran over to the bathroom, throwing up several times before sinking to the floor in a shaking heap.

"Cally, I'm so sorry ... "

"Stay away from me." Her voice was barely a whisper but the tone was venomous.

"I didn't want to keep it from you but I knew you wouldn't understand."

She laughed hollowly. "Sure, I understand. You're a machine. A frakking _machine._ Have you enjoyed deceiving me all this time?"

"I only just found out myself. I had no idea ... "

"When?"

"When we arrived on Earth. It was like something here triggered it."

"So they're here already?"

"Who?"

"The other Cylons. Boomer's copies and her cronies."

Tyrol shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen any of them."

"So what do you know?" she asked weakly, standing up and wiping her mouth with her shirt sleeve.

"I've been seeing visions. I know who the other four unknown Cylons are, and I know something bad is coming."

She laughed derisively. "Something bad is coming? Come on Galen, you can do better than that, can't you?"

"I don't know anything Cally!" His temper finally burst free. "It's frustrating as hell! I can feel something terrible is coming but I don't know what it is. I think it's something to do with being here on Earth and I think we need to leave. That's all I know."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you're saying."

"Fine, don't believe me. But you're the one who asked for the truth and I'm just giving it to you. I'm getting off this planet as soon as I can and Nicky is coming with me."

"Over my dead body."

His face set firmly. "If need be."

** XXXXX **

The atmosphere in the room was decidedly bleak.

"I do appreciate you coming all this way, even though it doesn't seem to have done much good." The Vice President looked apologetically around the room. Their faces were downcast.

"Is there nothing more we can do?" Helo asked.

The Vice President shrugged. "I doubt it. We can keep talking but they're not really listening, and sooner or later - sooner I'm guessing - they're going to get tired of us and kick us out. Better we lave while there's at least the pretense of civility."

"When do we leave?" Roslin asked.

"The plane is scheduled to take off in three hours."

She nodded and the room fell silent. Several minutes later the Vice President made his exit to do some paperwork and left them alone.

"You're in an awfully big hurry to leave," Helo noted, looking directly at Roslin. "Shouldn't we be trying harder to stop ... "

" ... the inevitable?" Adama interrupted. "I'd like to think we can make a difference and save lives here but there's only so much you can do when the other side won't listen. Trust me, I've had a lot of experience negotiating with uncooperative people. I'd rather not waste my time here when I've got family back there that I need to take care of."

"Other people's families are going to die if we don't do something," Helo argued.

"You're absolutely right and I wish there was something we could do," Roslin countered. "But sometimes you have to be selfish and worry about the ones you love first." She reached for Adama's hand and twined their fingers. "Our families are waiting for us and they may need our help, especially if the situation is as dire as it seems. Be selfish and get your family to safety first Major. Then you can worry about saving the world."

Helo smiled, nodding his head in deference. "Yes Madam President."

_** TBC **_


	36. Chapter 36

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty- Six **_

Lee wandered the room restlessly. He was sure after the conversation on the way back to the police station that this would be a formality and he'd be released but apparently that wasn't how it was going to go. _You shouldn't be so naive,_ his mind told him. _They're going to need to find someone to blame for what happened and it's going to be you._

He sighed and sat down on the one chair they'd left him. Much as he'd hoped to get out of her and rejoin Kara and the children, he knew it was likely not going to happen. So long as _they_ made it to Galactica and got away, that was what mattered. Sara and Zach were the most important thing and he knew Kara would do whatever she had to to get them to safety. He'd had his chance ... no matter that he'd screwed up nearly everything he'd done in his life. Now it was their turn to live.

The door opened and Nelson came in. Lee half smiled but it dropped quickly when he caught sight of the other man's face.

"I've only got a moment to warn you," he said, drawing close and whispering.

"Warn me? About what?"

"I think you're telling the truth but my partner doesn't believe your story. He's putting you under arrest."

"For what?"

"Kidnapping for starters. Possible murder if he can make it stick."

"You don't have a body or even any evidence. Just Kathryn's word against mine."

Nelson raised an eyebrow. "You're awfully knowledgeable about the law, for being a pilot."

"Used-to-be pilot. I've been working in law myself for a number of years now. With our civilization having to start all over again we needed a new justice system and I helped put that together."

"Real jack-of-all-trades, aren't you?"

Lee laughed dryly. "Not really. I became a pilot because that's what my father did. I became a lawyer because that's what my grandfather did." He met Nelson's eyes. "Not very original I'm afraid."

He shrugged. "My father was a cop," he said, eyes full of understanding. "I think a lot of men do what their fathers did to try to stay close to them."

Lee nodded. "I've known a few," he said softly.

The door handle clicked. Nelson touched Lee's arm. "Take it easy. I'll do my best to get you out of here."

Another man joined them and shut the door. He was tall and burly - much like Sam might look when he reached middle age. "I'm charging you for the kidnapping and possible murder of one Michael Smith three days ago." He pulled Lee's arms behind his back and handcuffed them.

Lee opened his mouth to protest but Nelson shook his head and frowned.

"You have the right to remain silent," the older officer continued. "If you give up that right ... "

"What he means to say is it's best to wait for a lawyer before you talk," Nelson interrupted.

"I don't have a lawyer," Lee said quietly. "Where would I get one?"

"We'll take care of it."

He looked gratefully at the other man. It was good to have an ally.

** XXXXX**

"Are you crazy Sammy? They're going to kill you!" Tory's eyes were red as they filled with tears.

"Maybe I'm crazy but I have to do this," he said firmly. "Besides, they'll be too busy worrying about the end of the world to bother with me. Either way, I'm going to bite it so I might as well go out fighting," he added lightly, with a trace of a boyish smile.

"Not if you come to Galactica with me. We can get away from this hellhole together." Tory walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sam did likewise and buried his face in her hair. "I'd like that too but my place is here. I know what I have to do."

"Let me stay with you then," she pleaded.

He shook his head emphatically. "No. You have a job to do too. You have to make sure the children get to Galactica safely. They're our only hope of survival."

"But their parents can ... "

"No Tory, _you _have to help them. What if something happens to the parents? There has to be backup." He kissed the top of her head to lessen the sting of his words. "Hopefully I'll make it back there in time."

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "And if you don't?"

He tried to smile. "Perhaps I'll see you on the other side."

"We don't know if we can resurrect like the others."

"No, we don't. But sometimes you have to go on faith." He stroked her cheek lightly. "This is one of those times."

She buried her face in his chest again and began to cry quietly. Sam held her close and laid his cheek down on her hair. As he closed his eyes, some wetness leaked out the corners.

** XXXXX**

Sharon broke the connection suddenly. She opened her eyes, slightly startled at her surroundings.

"Are they okay?" Kara asked worriedly.

She nodded, giving herself a moment to formulate her thoughts. She took a deep breath. "I think they are to be the leaders of the new civilization to come."

"New civilization?" Kara queried.

"The Cylons all but destroyed themselves in their attempts to annihilate the humans. The ones the virus they created didn't kill, infighting did. I never said anything to the others but the creation of that biological weapon divided them. Some models believed it was a good thing to continue killing, some didn't. They ended up fighting one another."

"How do you know that?"

"We were close enough to them that I could sense it through the link."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have had your chance to rid yourselves of that threat."

Sharon faced her squarely. "Because there are those among our leaders who would have taken that opportunity to their advantage and wiped out the remaining Cylons."

"Would that have been so bad? You say you're with the humans yet you still sympathize with them. I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm not _for_ them, if that's what you're thinking," Sharon said, a trace of anger in her voice. "Think back to what the Cylons did to your people. They took human weaknesses, used them, and tried to annihilate you. You consider that genocide and completely unacceptable. How would you be any better if you'd done the same to us?"

_But you're machines, not people._ The thought briefly flashed through Kara's mind then she quashed it. That wasn't truly how she felt. Not about Sharon anyway.

It was as though Sharon had read her mind. "We may not be human but we're a living, breathing, sentient race. We deserve the same rights as you." She stopped and took a calming breath. "The fact that some of them voted against killing you means they're capable of evolving. _We're_ capable of evolving. You, me and others have had children together with the others. We've created a new race by joining together peaceably."

Kara nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of her earlier thoughts. "You're right."

"It's one thing to fight your enemies face to face. It's another to attack while they're busy fighting themselves and have no defense. Though it's all kind of a moot point anyway. Cylons are nearly extinct and humanity is going to do the same to themselves. We have to save the children, get off this world and find ourselves a new home. A place where being half-Cylon won't matter. Perhaps in several generations everyone will have human/Cylon blood and DNA and we'll all be equal."

Kara looked into her eyes. "I hope so. It would be good to put all of this behind us and move forwards."

Sharon nodded silently.

Kara looked at the children, still lost in their own world. "I guess it's time to come up with a plan to get us out of here."

"I thought you were more a seat-of-the-pants sort of person," Sharon said, lips turning up slightly in a smile.

Kara grinned. "I am. But it's good to have backup, just in case."

** XXXXX**

He didn't like being in jail. Kara had often seemed to enjoy her trips to the brig but he never had, and years of avoiding the dubious pleasure had only made it more unpleasant.

His hands caressed the bars up and down, warming them as though he might be able to break them if only he could heat them enough. A memory came unbidden, of standing in the brig and talking to Kara for the first time since Zak's death. She'd been the one behind bars then and he'd been glad of it, as if they hadn't been there he didn't know if he'd have been able to check the impulse to take her and frak her senseless right then and there. She'd frustrated him beyond belief but somehow that frustration had always led to extreme desire on his part. He smiled ruefully. Everyone had thought Kara had been the screwed up one back then, but he'd been a damn good rival, though he'd hidden it better than she. His cheeks grew warm, though his heart pained at the memory of how horribly wrong things had gone over the succeeding few years.

The sound of the door opening pulled his eyes back to the present. Nelson came in, a look on his face that shouted out how uncomfortable he was. His partner followed him in, along with another man Lee had never seen before.

"This is Mr James Bridges. He'll be your lawyer."

The two men shook hands and exchanged desultory greetings, then everyone sat, the two officers on one side of the table, Lee and Bridges on the other.

"We need to discuss your story Mr Adama," the senior officer began, pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Tell us where you were three nights ago between seven and ten in the evening."

"At the hotel your government has us staying in."

"Did you remain inside the whole three hours?"

"No, I went out for a walk."

"Why?"

"I felt like getting some fresh air."

"That sounds like a flimsy reason." The officer's attitude was almost but not-quite openly hostile.

Lee glared at him. "I've been stuck on a spaceship for the better part of eight years and when we finally arrived on Earth we got locked up inside again. Maybe you can't understand it but I needed to get outside - to breathe real air and see trees and grass."

The man took a few moments to write notes before continuing. "Did you see anyone during your 'walk' outside?"

Lee licked his lips self-consciously. "I saw Kara and her husband talking."

"Did you stop to talk to them?"

"No."

"Why not? She's your friend isn't she? Why not stop and say hello?"

Lee counted to ten before answering. The way the other man was pushing him reminded him of his father. "Yes, she's my friend, but it looked like they were having a personal conversation. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Uh huh." The officer scribbled some notes. "Did you see anything else?"

"No."

Lee was sure the man didn't believe him. The questioning continued for a long while - some questions being repeated numerous times, sometimes it was new questions. He was careful with his answers and the lawyer never interrupted so he figured things were going well.

Eventually the officers stood, the older one closing up the clipboard and tucking it under his arm. "We've got a fairly good circumstantial case against you Mr Adama. Motive, means and opportunity. It's not looking good."

Lee shrugged, opening his mouth soundlessly.

"All we need to do is find some evidence and our case is complete. And we _will _find the evidence, make no mistake about that."

Lee shook his head. "I didn't do anything," he whispered.

Bridges put a hand on his arm. "That's enough. You've cooperated as far as you need to." He shot the officers a warning look. "I need a chance to debrief my client. Perhaps we can do that over lunch."

Nelson nodded sympathetically. "I'll have something sent in for you."

The atmosphere was tense till the door closed behind them. Bridges turned to face Lee. "So, did you kill him?"

** XXXXX**

Cally turned fiery eyes back to her husband. The man she'd married. The pseudo-man/machine. She didn't even know how to think of him anymore. _He's a machine! _her mind screamed. _ He's not a man. You don't owe him anything!_

"You wouldn't dare." The words oozed out of her mouth challengingly. "You wouldn't dare kill me, it would get you into too much trouble."

Tyrol stepped forward till he was nearly in her personal space. "I'll do whatever I have to, and frak the consequences. Making sure Nicky is safe is more important than anything. Even you. Make no mistake - I will remove any obstacle that stands in my way."

Cally paled at the intense determination and anger in his eyes. "You really are one of them aren't you? she said softly. "You're not the Galen Tyrol I thought I knew."

Tyrol backed away slowly, face set angrily. "No, I guess I'm not."

She choked back a sob and zipped up her bag. "I've got myself another room. I won't be back."

Tyrol sighed as the door slammed behind her. "That went better than I expected."

** XXXXX**

Kara grabbed a piece of paper and pen from a drawer and began to write. It wasn't till the children broke apart and there was noise in the room that she came back to herself and looked around.

Sharon had stood quietly, keeping watch over all of them. "Working on the plan?" she asked.

Kara glanced at her without really seeing her. "Mmm." Her head bent back down over her work. "It's difficult," she murmured. "Too many variables ... " She scrawled for a long while, words and pictures covering the page. Suddenly she looked up. "Are Adama and Roslin back yet?"

Sharon shrugged. "I don't think so. If they were, Karl would be here."

Kara pulled out her cell phone and searched for the number she'd been given. She dialed and waited, feeling a little self conscious as all eyes were on her.

"Hello Mr Vice President, this is Kara Thrace."

"So far ... well, not really good, but things are still holding."

She was silent for a long minute as she listened.

"Yes. I wanted to know how soon you'll be on your way back."

"Already? That's excellent news." Kara smiled briefly. "I've got a plan I want to run by you all." Her cheeks coloured. "Yes I know sir, but we need to be ready just in case the worst happens."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. Goodbye."

"So?" Sharon prompted.

Kara's cheeks flamed. "I guess I forgot the people in charge here don't have to listen to me," she said ruefully. "I got used to the Admiral and Roslin always being willing to listen to me even when I wasn't a ranking officer."

"We could have used some of your crazy-ass ideas during the last eight years," Sharon said softly. "We really missed you."

Kara blinked several times. "It seems you managed okay without me."

"Barely."

The two women shared a smile. "Come on over here and take a look at what I've got. Let me know what you think."

"It sucks." Sharon grinned and started across the room.

Kara stuck her tongue out. "Shut up," she said playfully.

"No you shut up."

"No you ... "

** XXXXX**

Sam walked into the police station purposefully, taking a quick look all around before heading to the desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" the officer said politely.

"I'd like to turn myself in for the murder of Michael Smith."

_** TBC **_


	37. Chapter 37

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty-Seven **_

Lee drew himself up to his full height and looked Bridges in the eye. "No, I didn't kill him."

"But you know he's dead."

Lee paused a moment, knowing Bridges was trying to trap him. "I suspect he's dead if he hasn't been found yet and no one's communicated with Kara or the police to let them know he's been kidnapped."

"How do you know there's been no word?"

Lee pressed his lips together. He hated being pushed into a corner. "I don't fore sure, but I was with Kara till this morning and she'd heard nothing. I assume the police would tell us if there was any news on their end."

"Don't assume anything." Bridges' eyes narrowed slightly. "Did you have anything to do with his disappearance?"

Lee paused a beat. "No."

Bridges took a deep breath and let it out slowly, all the while keeping his eyes on Lee. "Look son, you're going to have to be honest with me if you want me to get you off. I've read the statement you gave Detective Nelson and I have to say, it sounds like you had an awfully good reason to dispose of this man."

"I didn't do it," Lee blurted out. "Just because I love her doesn't mean I'm willing to kill to get her."

"I've been around a long time and I've developed a sixth sense that helps me 'read' my clients."

"I didn't kill him," Lee repeated stubbornly.

"I know that son. But you know who did and you're protecting that someone. You'd be better damn sure it's someone you're willing to die for because if they find the evidence they need, no jury is going to let you off. Now you're new here and probably aren't familiar with the laws. They're very strict where murder is concerned. You _will _get the death penalty if you're convicted of killing this man. So I'll say it again, you're going to have to be honest with me if you want to walk."

Lee stood and began to pace the room. He'd known from the moment they'd buried the body that there would be a chance he'd get caught. He'd known in theory that an eye for an eye might well be the punishment on this world. He'd been prepared to take the blame and let Kara and the children go on without him. But now there was a chance he might be able to be set free to join them ...

No, he couldn't do that to Sam. Cylon or not, the man had been his buddy for a large chunk of the last decade. They'd been through hell and back and had survived it together. They'd had each other's backs, figuratively even if not literally. There was no way Lee could turn on him now.

He stopped pacing and turned to face Bridges. "No. I don't know who did it," he said stubbornly, jaw sticking out slightly the way it always did when he'd made up his mind about something.

Bridges slapped his folder shut angrily. "Only a miracle can save you now," he said as he stormed out of the room.

** XXXXX**

"Is something wrong?" Roslin asked the Vice President politely, noting his nearly apoplectic face.

He let out a sudden chuckle that sounded almost more like a snort. "That was your Kara Thrace on the phone."

"Oh?"

"Apparently she has a 'plan' to deal with the situation." The sarcasm was biting.

Adama began to laugh.

"It's not funny. A civilian daring to tell us our business."

Adama's laughter deepened and Roslin joined him.

Helo chuckled briefly then swallowed his laughter. "I'm sorry Mr Vice President. You don't know Kara Thrace very well. She's a very unusual person."

"My apologies." Adama wiped his eyes as he cleared his throat. "I apologize for Kara's forwardness." He smiled. "As the Major says, she's a very unusual woman. She frequently told us our business even when she was just a Lieutenant. Her plans often sounded crazy. The thing is, she was always right. That girl has always had a sense for seeing the big picture and figuring out how all the players should be moved."

"Really." The Vice President began to look interested rather than insulted.

"Really." Adama met the other man's gaze straight on. "I often went with her suggestions, against my better judgement, only to find her judgement was better than mine. I would recommend you give her a chance and see what it is she's come up with."

The Vice President nodded. "I trust your judgement Admiral. We'll see what she has to say. But I make no promises."

"There's one other thing you might want to know about her," Helo added. "She has been known to have a little bit of a problem with authority ... "

The Vice President's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Adama cleared his throat. Hmm, yes. She was once well acquainted with Galactica's brig ... "

** XXXXX**

Sam stood proudly as he faced the police officer in front of him. There was barely an inch difference in height between them and their eyes were level.

"Let me get this straight. You're confessing to killing Michael Smith and disposing of his body."

"That's right."

Their eyes battled, blue against brown. "I don't believe you," he said finally. "My partner's brought in someone we're sure is responsible ... "

"He's not. I am," Sam interrupted.

"How the hell do you know who I'm talking about?"

"He's a friend. Lee Adama. He's not guilty despite whatever evidence you might have against him."

The detective grunted. "We don't have any evidence but I've a gut feeling he's involved."

"He isn't."

The detective stared at him, perhaps trying to intimidate him. "Are you willing to take a lie detector test?"

"What is that?"

The detective explained.

"Yes," Sam said without hesitation.

The other man gave a large sigh. Then he walked over to the phone on the wall and picked it up. "Swenson? Tell Nelson to begin the release paperwork for Lee Adama but don't let him go until I authorize it. Understood?"

He hung up the phone and turned back to Sam. "Make yourself at home. It looks like you'll be here a while."

** XXXXX**

Adama slipped an arm around Roslin's shoulders as he felt her snuggle up against him.

"You doing okay?" he whispered.

She chuckled softly. "How can you possibly tell something's wrong with your eyes closed?"

"Magic." He smiled and leaned his head down to rest his cheek on her hair.

She snugged in closer. "Nothing's wrong. At least, nothing new. I'm tired and we're on the verge of nuclear war. I'd say that 's a good enough excuse for a woman to be jumpy."

"I'd say so too."

She listened to the even, steady rhythm of his heart and let it calm her like it always did. "Do you really think she can do it?" she asked, voice soft enough so that only the two of them could hear it.

"Kara?"

"Mmm."

Adama took a long breath in and let it out slowly. "I hope so. I hope there's still enough Starbuck left in her to pull it out of the fire again."

"What do you think she's got in mind?"

"If I were her I'd definitely push the diversionary tactic. Make a big noise somewhere while we put the real plan into action somewhere else."

She looked up at him seriously. "And what would you do if you were _you_?"

"Get to my ship and get the hell out of here as fast as I can."

"Nice. Whatever happened to elaborate plans and schemes?" she teased.

He smiled. "I'm an old man Laura. I don't have time for the circuitous route anymore. Just get me where I need to go as quickly as possible."

"What about everyone else?"

Adama sighed. "Hopefully Kara will supply that part of the plan."

She smiled. "I'm sure the two of you will manage to come up with something brilliant."

"Perhaps." He returned her smile. "The question is whether or not the people in charge think we're brilliant."

"Point."

"It's the downfall to being a subordinate. No responsibility but you don't get to call the shots either."

"Maybe we'd best find ourselves an empty planet to colonize so you and I can still be in charge."

"Perish the thought! I just want to find someplace quiet where I can live out my days in solitude." She nudged him. "With you of course."

She was silent for a time. "We're almost back. Let's try to stay positive."

"Have I ever told you what a good influence you are on me?" He squeezed her closer.

"I've just had a lot of practice staying positive in the face of near-impossible odds." She cleared her throat. "And I'm still here."

"So you are." Adama dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

** XXXXX**

"It's a good plan." Sharon nodded approvingly. "The only difficulty might be in finding people willing to sacrifice themselves."

Kara looked up and met her eyes.

"You know we're with you." Sharon answered the unspoken question. "So long as our girls are taken care of."

"I'll make sure they are," Kara assured her.

"Well then you can count on me and Karl. I'm sure there are several others who'll be willing but the hardest part is going to be getting to them and letting them know the plan."

"Why can't we do that now?" Kara objected. "We're here, they're here ... call them in and we'll have a meeting."

"You don't want to wait until the others get back?"

Kara's cheeks burned. "Honestly? No. I want to tell them and hopefully get help on the inside but I'd rather we were ready to go ahead with the plan even if they veto it." She coughed. "That's also why I've created Plan B." She pulled out another sheet of paper. "Just in case things don't go well."

Sharon studied it then lifted her head. "It's good. What made you think of doing that?"

Kara shrugged. "I've seen how good plans go awry when one stupid person who doesn't understand won't go along with it. I've learned to always have backup."

"Do you really think the government isn't going to figure it out? It would surprise me if they didn't. I would assume that as soon as we go ahead they'll attack."

Kara nodded. "Most definitely. I'm counting on it. But they won't be expecting Plan B so they'll need time to mobilize their defense. We'll have the element of surprise on our side so we should be able to make it work."

"People are going to die," Sharon said matter-of-factly.

Kara nodded again, face sad. "I know. But we're all fighters, even the civilians. They'll be willing to take a chance at life and freedom when they know the only other option is to stay here and die."

"Mom, are you planning something dangerous?" Hera interrupted.

Both women turned, suddenly remembering there were children in the room.

"Yes," Sharon answered honestly. "You all saw the danger we face and know what we have to do. It's not going to be easy though."

Zach and Sara, holding hands, crossed the room to stand with Kara. "Are we going to make it?" Zach asked in a small, scared voice.

Kara nodded. "Yes we will," she said firmly.

"How? I don't understand."

She knelt down and put her arms around both of them. "I can't explain it all so you'd understand, so you're just going to have to trust me, okay? Listen to everything I tell you to do and do it without asking questions. Even if I ask you to go with someone else."

Both children nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise." They spoke in near unison and it gave her chills. She pulled them in closer and hugged them hard. "I love you," she said softly.

A knock on the door interrupted the quiet. It was Tyrol.

"Dad, we need to get off this planet," Nicky said excitedly, running to the door to meet his father. "We need to get to Galactica!"

They embraced. "I know son," Tyrol said quietly. "I know."

The room was silent for a moment as they all digested the implications. Tyrol and Sharon stared at one another and Kara could almost see the understanding and acceptance flow between them. Something in her heart that had always resisted suddenly gave and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Cylons and humans were destined to live together peacefully. If they didn't manage it ... no one would survive.

"Chief, we're going to need your help," she said softly.

His face turned her way and he nodded, seeing that she knew and understood. "Whatever you need. Just ask."

"Sharon, who can we call on to help?"

Sharon grabbed a pen and a fresh piece of paper. "I'll make a list."

** XXXXX**

"So that's it," the detective said skeptically, poring over the confession Sam had just given him.

"That's it," Sam said, then he took a deep breath. "I killed him."

The detective stared at him through narrowed eyes. "I still want you to take a lie detector test."

"You don't believe me?"

"Frankly, no."

"Why not?"

"Most murders are crimes of passion. Mr Adama has already confessed to being in love with Ms Thrace and several people have confirmed those feelings."

"I love her too. We were married for frak's sake!"

"Perhaps. But it wasn't like she left you for another man. According to her story, she disappeared and ended up here on Earth. Your marriage ended because she wasn't there to be a part of it."

"Her story is true."

"I'm not the sort of man who believes in that sort of science fiction story, but if it iis/i true then it just bears me out."

Sam was sure the man would have spat if they'd been outdoors. "Regardless of whether or not you believe it, it's true. And Kara _was_ going to leave me. She all but said so several times. I don't know if she was going to hook up with Lee as he was married to someone else at the time, but our marriage was rocky right from the start and though I was trying to keep it together, I could feel it was coming to an end."

The detective wrote some notes in the margin of the confession. "Fine. We have motive then. Means and opportunity?"

"I can give you the gun I shot him with," Sam said softly.

The detective whistled as his eyebrows rose. "Well that will certainly help. How 'bout a body?"

"That too."

The detective closed his clipboard. "Let's go do a lie detector test first then you can tell us where to find the evidence."

** XXXXX**

"Did you leave the Wyatt Sheraton Hotel between seven and ten o'clock on the evening of July seventh?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk with Michael Smith that evening?"

"Yes."

"Did you threaten him physically?"

"Yes."

"Did you harm him?"

"Yes."

"Did you shoot him?"

"Yes."

"Was the action yours alone?"

"Yes."

The officer performing the test knocked at the door and poked his head in. "All his answers were clean sir. He's definitely guilty." He withdrew.

The Detective punched his fist through the air. "Goddamit. I was so sure Adama was guilty. Or at least involved somehow." He seethed audibly then turned to his partner. "How did you know?"

Nelson shrugged. "Just a gut feeling."

"Finish getting Adama's paperwork ready."

"Done."

The older man shrugged somewhat helplessly. "Then let him go."

** XXXXX**

Sam counted to twenty as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. A single bead of sweat crept down his back.

_** TBC **_


	38. Chapter 38

_** Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty-Eight **_

Kara looked around the room. A sea of mostly unfamiliar faced looked back at her. She glanced at Sharon.

"I think we need to make some introductions," she said. "Many of you don't know Starbuck since she disappeared before you were recruited."

"We may not know Starbuck personally," one of them said, "but sir, it's _Starbuck_. She's famous. No one's ever beaten her. We tell our kids about Apollo and Starbuck and their acts of heroism as bedtime stories."

Kara snorted. "Heroism my ass. We did what we had to do to survive. It's as simple as that. Just like you all will do what you have to now. You pull it off and humanity survives? You're a hero. You don't and we all die? No heroes left. The odds are fifty-fifty."

"Hopefully they'll be greater than that with you on board," a small woman Kara had never seen before broke in. "Will Apollo be joining us too?' she asked hopefully.

_If only,_ Kara thought sadly. _We may have had difficulty with the other stuff but we were a pretty damn good team out there. Still are, _she added belatedly as she remembered their flight not so long ago.

"I wouldn't count on it," she said dryly.

"Back to the introductions," Sharon said quickly, perhaps sensing Kara's sadness and discomfort at discussing the situation. "This is Bluebird, Thor, Grace, Puffer, Snowstorm and of course you remember Hotdog."

Kara smiled as she looked at the tall dark pilot. "How could I forget? Good to see you again Costanza."

"Good to see you too Starbuck." He smiled widely, a new maturity about him. Well new to her anyway.

"I suppose we should get to the plan," she said, forcing her mind away from the reminisces that were trying to claim her attention, and forcing it to concentrate on the present. "You all know you're volunteering for a possibly suicidal mission here, right?"

"We're pilots Starbuck. We know the dangers," Hotdog answered.

"I know and believe me, I appreciate your willingness to put yourself in harm's way. I know you've seen a lot of combat - certainly a lot more than I have the last eight years, but this enemy is different. You're used to fighting Cylons. We're fighting humans now."

"I thought we were working together with them," Snowstorm objected.

"In theory, yes," Kara answered cagily. "But I wouldn't take it for granted that they'll be on our side."

"Do we have to take sides? I mean, if we're all human shouldn't we all be able to get along?"

"We are but it doesn't. This world is deeply divided. You're all so used to living with potential annihilation from an outside force that you've banded together despite your differences. I know, I was one of you for three years. We were few and we faced extinction so we worked together to survive. It's not like that here. There are cultural and religious differences galore. People have been waging war with their neighbours for hundreds of years and no one even knows how it all started anymore. The United States as a country may seem to be going along with us but Iraq is one of the trigger countries that could cause them to act in unexpected ways. If they attack ... " She left it hanging.

"Do you think they will?" Thor asked.

Kara nodded. "And when they do," she spoke softly, "this country will retaliate. And it will escalate till the world is destroyed."

"So what are we going to do? Can we prevent it from happening?"

She shook her head sadly. "We'd need a much bigger force, a better plan and time to get organized." She drew in a deep breath. "What we're going to do is evacuate all our people before Earth is destroyed."

"What about all the other people here?"

Kara felt her heart constrict. "We can't save them. We just don't have the space."

"We have some space now that more than half our people are gone," Bluebird volunteered, clearly uncomfortable with the prospect of leaving a habited planet to die.

"How do we decide who lives and who dies?" Kara asked. "Who are the good guys and who are the bad guys? There are over eight billion people on this world. We can't just handpick twenty thousand or so and leave the rest. I know it sounds awful but really, the only thing we can do is take those we came here with."

"And you, I presume." Puffer finally joined the discussion.

"Of course Kara will come with us," Sharon said angrily, upset at the implication in his words. "She's one of us and is likely going to be the one who saves your ass. You'd do better to stand up and thank her for figuring out how to get us out of here." She looked around and met all their eyes in turn. "I don't want to hear any disparaging or sarcastic comments from any of you. You will follow any orders Starbuck gives you without question. Are we all clear here?"

They all nodded.

"So say we all," Hotdog said quietly.

"So say we all."

** XXXXX**

"I'm so glad to be home," Roslin said as she and Adama shut themselves into their hotel room. "Though I'm not exactly sure when I started thinking of this place as home."

"About the time you were dragged away and spent thirty-six hours doing a whirlwind tour of the planet." Adama's words were muffled as he pulled the shirt over his head.

She laughed, feeling the tension in her body drop several notches. Her shoulders were still knotted though and in need of a good massage.

As if he'd read her mind, Adama pulled up a chair and gently encouraged her to sit in it. He perched on the edge of the bed and placed strong warm hands on her shoulders.

"Ohh," she sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing back.

"Just what the doctor ordered, eh?" Adama murmured as he worked.

"Hmm. I miss Cottle."

"I never thought I'd hear anyone utter those words."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think anyone but me liked him."

"He had a certain charm ... "

" ' Crotchetiness plus lack of bedside manner, mixed with bactine.' "

She laughed hard. "People could say much the same about you, you know."

"I think it's more 'ambrosia mixed with crotchetiness' as far as I'm concerned. And thankfully I've never had to have any sort of bedside manner, except with you."

"Good thing."

"Take it easy now or I might just decide not to continue." He squeezed her shoulders playfully.

"My apologies, Admiral. I _never _meant to cast any aspersion on your character."

"Don't get cheeky with me Mrs Adama, or I might have to punish you." He leaned forward and nibbled her ear, making her squirm.

"What exactly shouldn't I say?" she asked, voice dangerously husky.

"Now you're just asking for trouble," he whispered.

"I just want to know so I can avoid saying it," she said innocently, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Liar."

"Tease." She leaned back and turned her head so their lips met. At that moment, the phone rang.

"Frak," she swore softly.

"Such a nasty word coming from such beautiful lips," he said, his lips tickling hers as he spoke.

"Shut up and answer the phone."

"Aye aye Madam President."

He caught it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Kara! It's good to hear from you."

"Yes we're glad to be back."

"You are? Oh."

Roslin smiled at Adama's discomfiture.

"Yes we can." He sighed. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Let me guess, Kara's here and she wants to see us," Roslin guessed, standing and stretching languidly.

Adama pulled his shirt back on. "Right on."

"Figures. Are we ever going to get a moment alone again?" she grumbled.

"I certainly hope so." He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You ready?"

"No, but let's go."

Adama chuckled. "Have I ever told you how attractive you are when you're pouty?"

"Many times." She smiled. "And I never tire of hearing it."

** XXXXX**

Sam paced the length of his cell over and over as the detective in charge of his case (Roberts, he learned eventually) led a team of officers to recover Michael's body and the weapon he'd buried with it. There was nothing to incriminate Lee, he was sure of it. He'd taken a lot of pains to make sure if anyone got caught it was him. Hopefully they'd already let Lee go and he was on his way to rejoin Kara and the children.

Still, he couldn't help the feeling of intense sadness that consumed him. He knew he had to do this but it meant losing Tory, losing his family - for Galactica's pilots had become like brothers and sisters to him, losing Lee and losing Kara. Not that he hadn't lost and mourned her once before, but after finding her alive here he'd realized just how much of a void her loss in his life had caused. There was just something about Kara Thrace - even people who'd hated her couldn't deny the presence she'd been in their lives. How much more had he and Lee suffered, both of them having loved her the way they had.

The sound of approaching footsteps made his heart beat faster. Roberts came to a stop in front of Sam, putting his hands on the bars and holding till his knuckles turned white. "So where exactly is the body? It's not where you said it would be."

Sam flinched at the antagonism in the other man's voice. "It should be there," he said, wishing he sounded more confident.

"The dirt had definitely been dug up recently and we found the gun but there was no body." He cleared his throat. "However, we did find these clothes." He quirked his head at a uniformed officer standing close by. The man brought forth a garbage bag with some articles of men's clothing in it.

Sam peeked in the bag. "I think that's what Michael was wearing that night," he said. "I'm not certain though. I wasn't really paying attention."

Roberts shifted his weight. "So you're telling me you shot the man, buried him and the gun, and after you left he dug himself out but reburied his clothes and walked away naked."

_Frak me, he resurrected,_ Sam thought. _ How the hell am I going to explain that?_ His mind raced, seeking a solution.

"The other explanation would be that you _did_ actually kill him and he resurrected, just like Jesus Christ." Roberts snorted. "I don't believe in all that religious mumbo-jumbo and I know that people can't come back from the dead. Either my first explanation is correct, which is highly improbable to say the least, or you were lying to me before and there's another explanation." He stopped a moment and took a deep breath. "Not many people can fool a lie detector test but it has been done before. I want to know how you did it and what_ really_ happened."

The gloves were off now, he could see it in Roberts's eyes and his heart began to pound with fear. Another sound - more footsteps, drowned it out.

"He didn't kill me, if you want to know what really happened."

Even though he knew Michael had resurrected, seeing him here in person made Sam feel dizzy.

** XXXXX**

"I need to go to the Wyatt Sheraton hotel," Lee told the taxi driver. He settled back in the seat, wondering how long it would take. The police station was inside city limits and so was the hotel but he had no idea how vast the city really was from the brief glimpses he'd had of it. If it was similar to Delphi back on Caprica ... it could be a long, long ride.

The sun shone but pollution dimmed it's brilliance. Still, he had to shade his eyes as he looked out the window. Every size and shape of vehicle clogged the streets and the sidewalks were full to overflowing with people who were equally as varied.

A siren assault his ears, getting louder by the second as it drew closer. It was a fire truck - Lee ascertained that easily from the hoses and ladders perched atop the long, red body. It weaved in and out between the cars, finding spaces he wouldn't have even though big enough to walk through and using them.

He relaxed back into his seat and allowed his eyes to wander out the side window again as the strident sound melted off into the distance. _ I hope Sam will be okay,_ he thought, drifting back to the crisis closer to his heart. _Please let him be okay,_ he prayed, closing his eyes and imagining the figures he'd seen several times in Kara's locker many years ago. She'd hidden her idols from most people and had only prayed in private but Lee knew she was an intensely religious person and had caught her putting them back in their secretive spot on several occasions. He hadn't mocked her for her beliefs, but neither had he shared them. It seemed like a good idea now to appeal to any higher power he could on Sam's behalf. He owed his friend that much.

He wondered if Kara had made it to Galactica yet, though it had only been nine hours since she'd been freed and he'd been taken away from them. She'd changed a good deal in the years they'd been apart and he hoped there was still enough Starbuck in her to get her through. _ If anyone can do it, she can,_ his subconscious whispered. _ She's always had a knack for being able to se situations clearly and make a plan that works, no matter how crazy they might sound._

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind so he could be receptive to whatever cues came his way. Good as she was, Kara was in a situation unlike any she'd ever been in and she was likely going to need help. His help. And damned if he wasn't going to be there for her when she needed it.

** XXXXX**

Helo finally disentangled himself from the clutches of his wife and daughters and turned to face Kara.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

Kara flushed. "You heard about that?"

He pulled a typical disapproving best friend look. "The Vice President nearly had a coronary right there on the plane. I think you shortened his life by a few years."

Her eyes clouded over though her cheeks grew pinker. "Unless he gets off this planet, his days are numbered anyway."

"You haven't got a plan to stop it?" The pleading look in his eyes was almost too much to bear.

She swallowed over the lump in her throat. "No." She shook her head. "I couldn't see any way to stop it, so the plan is to retreat."

"Retreat?"

Kara's cheeks were flaming now. "It _is_ one of the maneuvers of war you know."

"I'm well aware of that, I'm just surprised _you _would be the one proposing it," he said.

"I guess old age has taught me there are some fights you just can't win and that it's better to stay alive than to die trying to prove a point."

He gave a low whistle. "You really have changed Kara."

She huffed but there was a small trace of a smile in her eyes. "Shut up Agathon."

He smiled and saluted. "Yes ma'am. The plan?"

Kara described Plan A in detail as Sharon took their girls back up to Tyrol's room to join the other children.

Helo stared down at the page for a moment and his brows drew closer together. Kara's stomach fluttered as she sensed his opposition.

"It's a good plan," he said.

"It is?" She must have sounded surprised because he looked up immediately.

"Yes it is. I'm not surprised, you were always a good tactician."

"I'm sensing there's a 'but' here somewhere."

"But ... where's the rest? This is too easy, too straightforward. It's a _good_ plan but it's not a Kara Thrace plan."

She smiled. "You know me too well Karl."

"I know you never do anything the easy way. That's one thing about you that I'm fairly certain hasn't changed." He smiled warmly.

"You're right." She pulled out the page with Plan B on it. "Here's the backup plan. I anticipate we'll have to use both."

Helo studied it carefully and his face drew into a definite frown. "You're going to go behind their backs to save our people," he said softly. "You know they're going to stop you once they find out."

"Not if they don't know."

"You're not going to tell them?"

Kara shook her head. "Only you, me and Sharon know about Plan B. The others aren't going to."

"That's not fair."

"I know."

An unpleasant silence hung between them.

"So you're only planning to save the fleet and you're willing to let everyone on this planet die."

"I don't see how we can stop it," she objected. "I'd love to save them all but we can't. We don't belong here - I don't believe we ever did. Look what our coming has done to them? We need to find our own place where we can ensure our survival - the survival of the remaining humans, Cylons and the new hybrid race we're creating. Maybe_ we _don't deserve to live any more than the Earthpeople do but we've got a destiny to protect our children. They're the future. We have to make sure _they_ survive."

"Or it all ends," Sharon added as she quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. "I don't like letting them all die, but either we let them die and we escape or we all perish together. And we can't let that happen."

Helo considered it a moment. "Okay, so how are we going to get the pilots to execute this plan if they don't know what it is?"

"Last minute change once they're in the air."

He nodded. "Are we going to let anyone else in on Plan B?"

"Only Lee ... assuming he makes it." Kara gulped.

"Not Adama and Roslin?" Helo was clearly astonished.

Kara shook her head. "I'd rather as few people knew as possible so nothing gets out. Besides, if we have to account for our actions later ... " She made a so-so gesture with her head, "at least they've got deniability. It's important no one lose faith in them as our leaders."

A knock at the door sprung them into action, Kara carefully hiding Plan B's page before Sharon opened it to reveal the people they'd just been talking about.

Kara walked gladly into Adama's oustretched arms. "It's good to see you back sir. I'm sorry you weren't successful in Iraq."

"Me too." He gave her an extra warm squeeze and pulled back. "Now tell us about this plan of yours."

_** TBC **_


	39. Chapter 39

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Thirty-Nine ~**_

"You might well be onto something Kara," Adama mused as he looked at the plan. "Although I suspect that if we make a show of force for this country that its enemies are going to have even more desire to attack."

"I don't think that can be helped," Kara replied, eyes clouded. "They've been straddling the line between tolerance and war for a long time now. If your words had no effect on them then I think war is inevitable."

"So we're picking sides here," Roslin said, with a vague air of disapproval.

"Yes and no. We don't have much of a choice, as our people and ships are here, in this country. We have to make nice or you'll end up imprisoned again. I'm hopeful that our presence out there - the fact that we can stop nuclear missiles from hitting their targets, might just deter them from launching. We wouldn't be on anyone's side per se, just helping to keep the balance of power stable."

Adama nodded. "Wise. Have you got a flight strategy in mind?"

Kara nodded confidently. "Yes sir." She turned the page over and showed him. "Vipers and Raptors, just in case. I think we should ask Athena to be in charge. She knows the plan and is able to react quickly if the situation requires it." She glanced at Sharon who returned it, along with a quick smile.

"Good idea. How come I never made you XO?" He put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Gods forbid!" Kara exclaimed. "Can you imagine how bad things would have been? Besides, Tigh would have killed me if I'd taken over his position. He hated me."

Roslin smiled. "Hate is such a strong word."

"He was a man of strong emotions."

"True."

"No, this is enough for me. One last hurrah and then I'm happy to return to obscurity."

"Assuming it all works out and we can stay here safely," Helo added.

Kara met his eyes, warning him not to say anymore. "Assuming."

They talked for a few more minutes, Kara and Sharon discussing which pilots had been chosen and what they were to do.

Helo wandered to the window and drew the curtains open a fraction. The sun was still high though the hour was getting late. Pollution hung over the city like a thick brown blanket and he could almost feel it smothering him right through the window. Closer, neon lights on the street below shone unrelentingly, pulling his attention away from the horizon. His nose crinkled in disdain. This wasn't how he'd imagined Earth would be - clear blue skies and green grass he'd imagined his girls running and playing in.

"What are you thinking?" Roslin moved beside him, taking the curtain and pushing it a little wider.

"This isn't how I'd pictured Earth."

She laughed ruefully. "It's a lot more like Delphi, isn't it? Not quite the green pastures I'd imagined either. But it's a vast planet. I'm sure there are emptier places with less bustle and more nature."

Helo nodded, not quite knowing what to say. Keeping secrets was Kara's forte, not his. Less said the better was probably the way to go.

"I really hope this all doesn't go the way it looks like it's going to," she said softly.

"Me neither," he agreed, and it was heartfelt.

Adama's voice broke into their quiet conversation. "I guess it's my job to talk to the Vice President."

"Please," Kara said with a smile. "I think he likes you better than me."

Adama smiled. "I find that hard to believe."

Kara handed him the sheet of paper. "Good luck sir."

"So say we all," Helo and Sharon murmured in unison.

*** * * * * * * * * * XXXXX**

"Who the hell are you and what are you talking about?" Roberts' face was flushed an angry red and he was clearly nonplussed at the new turn of events in his case.

"My name is Michael Smith."

"_The_ Michael Smith? Kara Thrace's missing husband?"

He nodded. "Yes I am."

"I thought you were dead," Sam said, meeting eyes with the man to try to read him.

" 'Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated'," Michael said, smiling just a little.

Roberts grabbed Michael's arm and held tightly. "We're moving this to an interrogation room. Come with me."

Sam stepped forward and grabbed the bars as they began to walk away. "Wait."

"Party of two Anders. You'll get your turn later."

Sam slumped back and let out a long breath. He might just be in a lot of trouble after all.

And so might Lee and Kara.

*** * * * * * * * * * XXXXX**

_She lay on a concrete slab, her attackers standing over her. Each wielded a sword - the light glinted off them like sudden sunbeams through the clouds._

_"Do you know why you are here?" one asked. The voice was ambiguous, neither male nor female and the thick black hooded cloak gave nothing away either._

_Tory drew in a deep breath before answering. She feared, but knowledge allowed her bravery. "Yes," she said._

_Another spoke. "Are you ready?" _

_"Yes."_

_"You will be rewarded for your sacrifice." The third one's voice was slightly lower in pitch. Perhaps male._

_She nodded, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke. It was hard to be hopeful about an unknown future when facing certain death._

_They raised their swords in unison, a trio of executioners._

_"You are the most important one of all," one of them said. "Without you, they would all die."_

_Her lips trembled as her eyes slipped shut. She couldn't watch. The air moved against her skin for a split second before the swords impaled her chest._

Tory sat up, gasping for air and clutching at her chest. There was no blood. No swords. No gaping hole. She dragged in breath after breath, feeling her heart pound as though ready to explode.

_You will be rewarded for your sacrifice._

Her mouth dropped open as realization dawned. She dragged hurried fingers through her matted curls and smoothed her wrinkled clothes, then headed downstairs.

*** * * * * * * * * * * XXXXXX**

Lee checked his watch. Six forty-five. They'd been on the road nearly an hour, and he was starting to get antsy.

"We should be there soon," the driver said, obviously noticing Lee's impatience in the rearview mirror. "Another five, maybe ten minutes."

"Thanks." He closed his eyes again and gave himself up to imagining the possibilities Kara might have in mind to thwart this threat they faced. He knew her well enough to know she'd have a plan and that if his father got wind of it they'd likely be executing it. For some reason, though he'd retired from being a pilot years ago, all of his musings had himself clad in his flightsuit safely ensconced in his Viper, with Kara by his side.

*** * * * * * * * * * XXXXX**

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Adama's gaze never wavered. "Yes I do. "You're a military man sir, you know that sometimes to deter an enemy from attacking you have to flex a little muscle, so to speak. Show them it's in their best interest not to attack."

"It sounds reasonable but you have to remember we're not necessarily dealing with reasonable people here."

"Which makes it even more imperative that we be abel to fend off an attack. I'm not suggesting we retaliate or start a worldwide war, just that we be prepared to defend ourselves if they decide to be stupid and go ahead."

The Vice President nodded. "It sounds like sage advice to me."

Adama shrugged and exhaled deeply. "We spent a lot of years fighting off an enemy that doesn't always make sense. I preferred to be prepared for any eventuality if possible. Having the upper hand was paramount to our survival. They had greater numbers and mindless soldiers who were programmed to fight to the death. We had to be smarter."

The Vice President held out his hand and Adama shook it. "I'll get word to the marines to let you through security and give you an escort. You take whomever you need and get Galactica up there to protect us."

*** * * * * * * * * * XXXXX**

Kara sensed the urgency in the air before the knock at the door set everything in motion.

"We're good to go," Adama said without preamble, easily taking back the mantle of authority and responsibility. "Helo, Athena - I need you to alert all the pilots in squadrons A and B. Reserves should be notified to be ready just in case. I'll get the CIC staff and the knuckledraggers. Kara, you come with me."

Kara nodded brusquely. "Sir." Her headed was beating a mile a minute. "Madam President ... Laura ... " She faltered. "Would you make sure the children get to Galactica safely?

Their eyes met and Kara knew the other woman understood the urgency. Roslin nodded.

"Chief's got them upstairs," she said quietly. "If it's okay," she stopped and looked at Adama for approval, "I'll come up with you and let them know."

Adama nodded and put a hand on Roslin's shoulder. "Take some marines."

Roslin nodded and he turned to Kara. "I'll meet you down in the lobby in ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

"Kara ... "

She turned to face Helo, whose eyes were blinking rapidly. She reached out and touched his arm. "I'll tell them," she whispered, knowing exactly what was in his heart.

*** * * * * * * * * * XXXXX**

"Mommy!" The children nearly knocked her over as she opened the door and stepped into the room.

She hugged them both fiercely. "I love you," she whispered, "but I have to go now. This is the time we were talking about earlier. I've got a job to do and I need you to go with this lady."

Roslin smiled. "You can call me Laura."

"We've seen you before," Zach said.

"You're our grandma," Sara added.

"Yes I am," Roslin said warmly. "And I'm going to keep you safe. All of you."

Kara disentangled the arms from her neck and stood up. "Kiera, Hera, your mom and dad are needed now too but they asked me to tell you they love you very much and they want you to go with President Roslin now. She's going to take you to Galactica and find a safe place for you during this tough time. You too Nicky," she added, seeing Tyrol put a loving hand on his son's shoulder.

"Come on children, it's time to go," Roslin said with a voice that had a completely different feel to the one Kara was used to. She marveled as the children responded immediately to it - even hers, and realized that among her other gifts, working with children was definitely something Roslin was gifted in. She had an ability with them that Kara hadn't seen in many people.

"Be safe," she said softly, resting her hand on each of their heads in turn as they passed her.

"Good luck Captain," Roslin said, giving her a quick hug. "I hope we'll see you soon."

They stayed together till Roslin procured a team of six marines to escort them, then Kara and Tyrol quickly found their way to the lobby as Roslin headed off to gather the rest of the children from the fleet.

*** * * * * * * * * * XXXXX**

A large group of people, many of them Kara recognized, were gathered there when they arrived. Adama's eyes found them and while he didn't smile, a definite warmth entered them when he caught sight of them.

"Okay everyone," he called out, trying to quiet the chatter. "I know you're happy to be here on Earth and have no desire to go back out there and fight, but I'm sure you've all heard the news and know the crisis we're facing. Our job is to go out there and be a presence, to show them that war is not the answer. You all know your jobs and I expect you to perform them to the best of your abilities. We've shown even the toughest enemy that we can't be beat if we work together. We can do this people, and if we do, we make it a better world for all of us to share."

"So say we all," Helo said quietly. Kara peeked at him and noticed his eyes were damp.

"So say we all," she repeated, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

The room thundered as several hundred people took up the cry. "So say we all! So say we all!"

As Adama divided them into groups for transport, a hand touched his arm. "I can see why you survived and why your people would be willing to follow you to the ends of the universe."

"Admiral Adama, The President of the United States of America," The Vice President said, smiling as he introduced them formally.

The two men shook hands. "We've met before," Adama said, "but it was under less pleasant circumstances, hard to believe though that is."

"Indeed," President Monroe said, smiling back at him. "Hopefully we can put aside all of that and work together now."

"That is my wish as well," Adama replied, and the handshake ended.

"I leave you in the my second-in-command's capable hands then," Monroe said, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'm needed elsewhere, rather urgently it seems," he added, as the cell phone in his pocket began to ring. "Good luck Admiral."

"And to you."

_Good hunting. You don't say good luck, you say good hunting. _The memory was over a decade old but it came to Kara as though it had only been yesterday. The adrenaline began coursing through her veins and the itch to crawl into her Viper was making it hard for her to stand still. Helo must have either had a similar feeling or sensed how she felt because he placed an arm over her shoulder and squeezed. "Soon," he said softly, all but unheard in the din.

"Starbuck, you're with the next transport."

Kara nodded as she stepped forward. Adama counted twelve people to join her and within minutes they were on their way.

*** * * * * * * * * * XXXXX**

Tory knocked on the door marked 'security' and forced herself to take a deep breath. She was already sick with worry about Sam so it wasn't going to be hard to look upset.

"Yes ma'am, can I help you?"

"I've had the most awful thing happen," she burst out, "and I don't know who to ask for help."

"We're hotel security ma'am. Unless it has to do with that, you'd best contact the front desk."

"You should do that anyway," the other guard said, turning around to look at her. "Hotel guests aren't supposed to ... "

"Oh please help me!" she begged, turning on the waterworks and allowing a few tears to trickle down her cheeks. "There was a man, he came to my room pretending to be with room service ... " She covered her face and her body hitched as she sobbed.

The first guard put his arms around her and backed up into the room so the door swung shut behind her. "It's okay now," he said. "We won't let him come near you again."

"It was awful," she sobbed, keeping her face hidden in his chest. "He pushed me back into my room and then he ... "

"Bastard," the man said, almost under his breath. "Do you know him? Would you recognize him again?"

"I ... I don't know," she said, feeling a twinge of guilt for deceiving such an obviously kind man.

"We'll play back some footage of the hallway outside your room and you can point him out," she second man said, typing furiously on his computer. "Which room are you in?"

"Three fourteen." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"It's no trouble," the man at the computer said.

"Anything to help a lady in distress." The man beside her smiled, then bent over the desk and pointed at the screen.

"I'm sorry," Tory whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

The man never even got a chance to turn around. Five seconds later they were both laid out on the floor and Tory wasn't sure if they were alive or not. She flexed her hand once ... twice ... surprisingly it didn't hurt. It should have, considering the dent she'd made in the first man's skull. It should have hurt like hell. If she'd had any doubts up to this point about her Cylon-ness, she would have lost them now. _I'm stronger than I look_, she thought as she tied them up just in case. _ Good, that will probably come in useful._

She had no idea how to disable the computer, having had little to do with them in her life. Her eyes lit on a cup of liquid on the desk - coffee perhaps? - and she grabbed it and poured it on the keyboard, hearing a satisfying crackle as she left the room.

_Phase one complete_, she thought. _Now for the hard part._

_**~ TBC ~ **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty ~**_

The sight of the massive ship nearly brought Kara to tears. She stole a furtive glance at the others and the telltale brightness in their eyes showed her she wasn't the only one.

Galactica was home. She'd learned to love Earth and its people but there had always been a space inside that couldn't be filled, no matter how hard she'd tried. She knew and had known all along that part of it had been the absence of Lee in her life, but she hadn't realized till the fleet had come just how much she'd missed the old rust bucket as well. Her first visit back had made her nostalgic for the good old times. Now she just wanted to stay. _Be careful what you wish for,_ her subconscious needled. _You may end up spending the rest of your life here. _Well, if that was the case, it wasn't the worst thing ever. So long as she had her children and Lee. _ Let him come, _she prayed fervently, closing her eyes and visualizing him. _Let him be safe and join us soon._

"Man, it's good to see the old girl again."

There were nods and murmurs of assent as Hotdog spoke.

"Okay," Kara said, clearing her throat to get their attention. "When we get on board we'll need you to get properly dressed and to battle stations as quickly as possible. Understood?"

"Aye Captain." She felt a shiver up her spine as they automatically turned to her to lead them. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Are we actually going to be in combat?" one of the unfamiliar people asked hesitantly.

"I hope not."

"Been there, done that. Do it again if we have to."

"That's the spirit Ames," Kara said, smiling at the deckhand. It was good to see familiar faces. "I'm hopeful we can get through this unscathed."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Adama pulled Tyrol aside as the rest of the groups headed out to their transports.

"Um ... I'm not quite sure how to tell you this Chief, but your wife has refused to come with us."

"I'm not surprised."

Adama's eyebrows rose suggestively. "Oh?"

"We uh ... " He paused, unsure how to continue.

"Aren't getting along so well?" Adama said softly.

Tyrol nodded. "You could say that."

"It's not really a big secret."

"Well now she's left me for good. Doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I suppose that's why she doesn't want to come - we'd be forced to work together."

"I need her expertise. She's one of the best I've got. She should be able to put petty squabbles aside and do her job."

"I wouldn't push it if I were you," Tyrol said.

"Well I _am _me and I want her on my ship." Adama's chin set stubbornly and Tyrol noticed yet again, just how much father and son looked alike when they were obstinate about something.

"It's your decision Admiral," he said shrugging, "just don't ask me to go back and talk to her. You'll have much better luck if you go. I guarantee she won't listen to a word I say and will likely do exactly the opposite of what you want, just to spite me."

"Is she really like that?"

Tyrol sighed. "Yeah. I don't think any of us really knew her very well. The stress of coming here seems to have ... " He trailed off but Adama nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry son. You're not the first man to be fooled by a woman."

Tyrol glanced up at him, seeing the sadness etched into his face for the first time. "I'm sorry sir," he said softly.

Adama shrugged. "You get on the next transport Chief. I'll go try to convince Cally to do her duty and join us."

Tyrol nodded, through he knew inside it was a futile mission.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara raced through Galactica's familiar corridors quickly, but as fast as she moved, she was getting passed on both sides. She marveled at how brisk and efficient everyone still was after all these years on the run but upon reflection realized she was probably just slow. It had been eight years since she'd felt the thrill of the chase and her adrenaline levels spike as she raced through the corridors to meet her destiny and she wasn't nearly as fit now as she'd been then.

She took it all in hungrily despite the rush - the grey deck plating, worn down with the millions of steps it had borne, the beginnings of rust in the bulkheads where too much humidity had ionized the metal, the old familiar smell of army-issue soap mixed with engine grease ... it all said home in a way that nothing else could.

She burst into the quarters she'd seen only days earlier and within five seconds was stripped down to nothing but a bra and panties. Not quite standard issue, their lace made Kara blush as she recalled her last act in this room. She pulled out the trunk Lee had stored their gear back in and was fully dressed and ready to go in next to no time. Lee's dogtags jingled as she held them up to the light. She slipped them over her head and murmured another quick plea to the Gods to bring him here safely and quickly.

There was no time to waste so she took off to CIC at a loping jog, feeling the twinge of both nervousness and excitement at the thought of being out there again.

"Admiral," she called out as she swung through the door.

"Starbuck," he acknowledged. "All set?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"Head down to the hangar bay and get the pilots ready. Skids up in five minutes once we're airborn."

"Aye sir." She turned and gave Helo a brief nod before setting back off at a run.

Helo drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hope she knows what's she's doing," he said under his breath. _ Gods keep us all safe,_ he prayed, though he wasn't a praying man.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara didn't even stop to breathe when she skidded into the bay less than a minute later. "Skids up in less than five," she called out.

"On it," Sharon answered, popping her head out from behind a Raptor. "You and Hotdog are the only ones left to board."

She glanced around as she pulled herself up and drew the canopy over her. Twenty four Vipers and eight Raptors at the ready - a veritable force to be reckoned with. She looked at Hotdog beside her and nodded, feeling her heart pound wildly with anticipation.

Adama's voice filled her ears as she turned on her headset. "Two minutes to launch. Vipers and Raptors ready?"

"Galactica, Athena. All ready for launch."

"Good."

Adama turned off the connection to resume talk in CIC and Kara felt as though she'd suddenly been struck deaf. She could see all the people around her - the deck crew gesturing and yelling at one another and moving the ships into place, but she couldn't hear a thing. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd ever experienced the sensation but it was the first time in a long time and it unnerved her slightly. On her last flight, she and Lee had chatted in their cockpits before takeoff. Now everyone was focused on the mission and in their most professional mode. She had to remind herself to do the same. _ Here goes, _she thought, butterflies flitting around wildly in her stomach. _I hope we can pull it off. We have to._

*** * * * * * * * * * * **

Something wasn't quite right. Lee felt it as soon as he entered the hotel lobby. It was deserted save a few people off in a corner but it had the atmosphere of something big having happened recently.

The men in the corner looked familiar to him. They wore identical suits and ties and all had earbuds protruding from their heads. If they'd have been dressed differently, he'd have sworn they were marines. They just had that air about them. The circle broke open and another man emerged - the Vice President.

Lee strode over to them, anxiety filling him. "Mr Vice President," he began, hoping to be able to get a few words in and grab the man's attention before the guards shut him down. "I'm Lee Adama. I'm looking for my father, Admiral Adama."

The Vice President held up his hand, wordlessly calling off his guards and motioning them behind him. "Yes I remember you Mr Adama. You're a little late."

"There was a lot of confusion about the disappearance of Kara's husband and the police needed to talk to me ... " Suddenly the words he'd spoken registered. "Late? Late for what?"

The Vice President looked apologetic as he shrugged. "They've already left for Galactica. I assume by now," he checked his watch, "they'll be close to arriving."

Lee's heart shattered. He knew how long it took to get to the site where Galactica and the other ships had landed. If they were already there ... he was never going to make it. They were going up there without him.

"Were you supposed to ..." the Vice President asked kindly, seeing the sadness Lee couldn't hide. "Were they supposed to wait for you?"

Lee's shoulders slumped down as he exhaled. "No, I guess I just hoped I'd get here in time to go with them."

"But you're not with the military anymore, isn't that correct?"

"No I'm not, but they're my family." He lifted his eyes to meet the other man's. "I feel like I belong up there with them. I spent a lot of years flying, maybe there's something I could do ... "

The Vice President leaned over and whispered to one of his guards, who then broke away from the group and began to talk.

"Come with me Mr Adama. I"ll do my best to get you there."

* * * * * * * * * *

The helicopter landed on the roof ten minutes later,, the wind pressure from the huge spinning blades moving Lee's short hair. They climbed in, he, the Vice President and two guards, and put on headsets. Orders were given to the pilot and they were off less than a minute later.

"Thank you sir," Lee said gratefully, turning his head to face the man beside him.

The Vice President nodded. "Save your thanks for later. We still may not make it."

* * * * * * * * * *

Laura Roslin breathed deeply as she led a gaggle of children through Galactica's corridors.

Home.

The sight of the huge ship she'd called her second home after Colonial One was familiar but it wasn't till she'd breathed in it's unique scent that a feeling of peace and contentment stole over her, despite the situation.

"In here children." She led them into a mostly unused meeting room and bade them each find a space to store his or her things.

"Why are we in here?" one of the children asked.

"It's a safe place," she explained. "No one uses this room so we won't be in anyone's way, and it's right in the centre of the ship so if anything happens on the outside we'll still be safe."

"You mean like combat?" A couple of the boys began making shooting noises and wrestling one another.

She shushed them quickly. "No. I'm hoping we won't see any combat at all. We're going out here to keep the peace and try to make sure that no one hurts anyone else."

"Then why are we here?" a little girl Roslin barely recognized asked. _Riley, I think her name is_, she thought, digging hard to remember.

Her brow furrowed. It was a good question. Why were the children on board? Couldn't they have been moved to a place of safety on Earth? _Perhaps there aren't any. Perhaps Kara knows more than she's letting on and she knows there's nowhere safer than here._

"I'm not sure Riley," she answered. "I think it's just in case things do get difficult and there's fighting. Galactica is the safest place you can be."

The children seemed to accept that with no further questions and she envied them their innocence. Now that the question was open in her mind, she couldn't help but ponder it as she watched them, dividing naturally into groups. Zach and Sara were the only ones who seemed not to have a place they belonged. They sat near Hera, Kiera and Nicky but not quite close enough to be part of the group. _ I wonder if that's how Kara felt,_ she wondered, watching them. All those years on Earth, not quite fitting in. _ Just on the fringes but not quite 'one of us.'_ Given the way she'd sunk back into life with the Colonials happily, she suspected that had been the case. She'd felt badly for Kara having had to live like that, just as she felt badly for her children now.

She went over to the group of three and whispered in Hera's ear, asking her to make sure to include them. Hera nodded, her eyes full of both wisdom and sorrow. She too had known what it felt like to be different, and though she had a sister to join her as Sara had her brother, she'd always been conscious of the fact that she was different. Roslin left them to help settle some children at the other end of the room and when she turned back the five of them were sitting together and apparently playing some sort of word game.

The vague feelings of disquiet that had begun to rumble at the question why had now turned to full-on nervous panic. She strove to hide it so as not to worry the children but inside it was eating her up. She longed to talk to Bill but there were no communications in this room and she was stuck here. The vibration of the ship's engine told her he was otherwise occupied anyway and wouldn't have had time for a call even if she'd been able to make one.

All she could do was hope he and Kara had things under control.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sam sat in the cockpit of the Raptor, head spinning. The events of the previous hour were overwhelming and he'd learned yet another new thing about himself - he had incredible strength when he chose to use it. "You may look like them on the outside but underneath the faux skin you've got steel instead of bone, with a tensile strength a hundred times greater than what they can put out. Use it." At first he hadn't believed Michael but then he'd tried, and with it he'd been able to break out of his cell.

He'd also discovered, to his dismay, that he really wasn't adverse to killing people. He'd done Michael in (though it hadn't held) three days earlier, and had now added four police officers to the body count. Inside he didn't feel any differently than he had prior to killing them. It was disturbing.

"Focus Anders," Michael said, bringing him back to the present. "We have a mission here."

"Which is what exactly?" Sam turned to face him. "And how do you expect me to get out of this hangar bay without clearance to take off?"

"Think out of the box. You know how to fly this thing. Just go."

Sam sighed, then pulled on his helmet and zipped up the flightsuit he'd found inside the ship, almost as if it had been ready and waiting for him. He handed Michael a spare helmet. "Put it on," he mouthed. "So where are we going once we get out of here?" he asked once the comms were active.

"Back where we came from."

Sam frowned but asked no further. Though the man had saved his life and gotten him to Galactica, his cryptic answers were worse than no answers at all. He'd just keep his mouth shut and pull a Starbuck if he had to.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Launch Vipers."

Adama's crisp voice in her ear sent shivers of anticipation through her. It had been so long since she'd felt the thrill of adrenaline coursing through her in anticipation of battle.

Two by two they launched, all of them in the air within minutes. They flew in formation flawlessly and Kara felt a lump growing in her throat as tears stung her eyes. There were many things about Galactica she hadn't missed - the terrible food, cramped accomodations and most of all the strained and uncomfortable relationships with some of the people she'd been stuck with, but this ..._ this_ she'd missed more than she could ever find words to express.

Sharon's voice reminded her what they were out there to do. "Squadron A follow Starbuck. Squadron B follow Icefire. Raptors run cover."

Kara followed her orders to the letter. Well rather her own suggestions. She took her squadron around Galactica's starboard side and they fell into battle formation. Icefire, one of the newer hotshots but obviously someone Sharon didn't trust to go rogue, did the same around the other side.

"Icefire, Athena. Is everyone in place?"

"Athena, Icefire. Affirmative."

Kara could hear the stiffness in his voice and it reminded her of Lee. She smirked, remembering how many times she'd heard Lee's stiff voice and had told him she'd be happy to remove the stick from up his ass.

"Starbuck, Athena. Is everyone in place?"

"Athena, Starbuck. That's an affirmative. We're ready and waiting." It sounded innocent to those listening in, but that was her code to Sharon to get Plan B moving.

"Understood Starbuck." There was a long pause as they held their positions, then out of nowhere six of the Vipers doubled back, veering wildly off course. They dipped low, as though ready to land.

"Athena, what the hell is going on out there?" Adama demanded. "You've got half a dozen pilots in unauthorized flight patterns."

"Yes sir," Sharon said but Kara interrupted before she had to lie.

"Galactica actual, this is Starbuck. Those pilots are under my direct command. I gave them their orders and they're following them."

"You'd better have a damn good reason for what you're doing Starbuck." She winced at the anger in his voice.

"Believe me sir, I do."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

They were too late. Galactica rose like a beacon in the sky and just minutes later Lee saw the Vipers launch.

"I'm sorry son," The Vice President said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

Lee nodded silently, knowing if he tried to speak tears would take over.

"Is there a way we can land on Galactica in this thing?"

Lee frowned. "I suppose the bay is large enough since this isn't much bigger than a Raptor, but I suspect we'd be blown up far before we got close enough to land."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?"

Lee took a deep breath. "Try to see if the pilot can make contact with Galactica," he said. "Other than that, let me have the controls."

_**~ TBC ~ **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-One ~**_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The Vice President looked at Lee as though he'd grown another head. The pilot's look of disbelief wasn't encouraging either.

"Keep trying to contact them - every frequency you can. I might be able to show them, show _he_r who we are so they don't shoot us down, but I'd prefer to be able to tell them if we can."

"That's an awfully slim maybe. I'm liking the odds of retreat better."

"Please," Lee begged. "I have to get to Galactica somehow. I can fly this, I know I can."

"Have you ever flown a helicopter before?"

"No, but I can fly warships more complex than this with my eyes shut." He almost growled in frustration. "Please let me try ... before we give up and retreat."

The Vice President nodded, somewhat unwillingly and the pilot threw up his hands in frustration. Lee climbed into the front and assessed the control panel.

"Show me what to do," he ordered briskly.

The pilot snorted. "You expect to learn how to fly this thing in just a few minutes?"

"I was a fighter pilot for many years. I worked my way up flying craft similar to this so it shouldn't be that difficult to catch on."

"Fine," the pilot said brusquely. He named each piece of equipment as he pointed to it, not bothering to elaborate as Lee nodded along with him.

"Let me take the stick," Lee said when he was done. The pilot stared at him. "Time is of the essence man, they'll have discovered us by now and will send people to attack. I know how they work."

"I don't think ... "

"Just let me fly this thing dammit, and find which radio frequency they're using." Lee grabbed the stick.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea now would you?" the pilot asked, large amounts of sarcasm in his voice.

"I never worked comms." The craft wobbled a little but straightened and began to fly fluidly as Lee got the hang of it.

"Would have been helpful if you had."

Lee blushed. When he and Dee had been married, they'd only ever talked about work. He was sure she'd mentioned the frequencies they used but he'd never really been listening to her; he'd always had his mind on other things.

"There!" he yelled as some words broke through the static. "That's it!"

"Galactica, Starbuck. We've got an unknown bogey closing in on us at six o'clock." Her voice was weak and breaking up but his heart leapt at the sound of it.

"Starbuck, Galactica. We've got it on dradis."

"Shall I go say hello?"

"Don't take it out yet Starbuck, but be prepared. Destroy it if it shows any sign of hostile behaviour."

"Galactica, this is Apollo. I'm in the unfamiliar ship. Don't shoot!" No response. "Galactica, this is Apollo, do you copy?" Nothing but static. "Galactica ... dad, it's me, Lee. Please respond."

"She's coming for us." Lee could hear fear in the Vice President's voice.

"We won't survive against a warship," the pilot said, reaching for the stick.

"Leave that to me," Lee ordered. "Keep trying to contact them."

"You are aware we aren't armed."

Lee nodded. "I guessed as much. But I know how Vipers work and I know how Kara Thrace works. She was my wingman - we flew together for several years." He turned forward, grimacing as Kara's ship came into view. He had a plan and he hoped like hell he could make the helicopter do what he needed it to do.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"What do you mean he's not there?" Adama demanded.

"He never showed up sir. He called ahead to get everything set up but the Vice President and his men haven't arrived yet. Perhaps they've been delayed en route. Shall I call the President for orders?"

"Do it," Adama ordered. "But in the meanwhile, we've got an unidentified craft out there. Do you know anything about that?"

"It's not one of ours Admiral. We haven't launched anything."

"So it's an enemy ship then," Adama half-asked.

"Yes sir."

"Our plan is to take it down if it's hostile."

"Assume it's hostile. It hasn't identified itself and doesn't have permission to be in our airspace."

"Done. Adama out."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Shall I contact Central Command?" the pilot asked, suddenly remembering protocol.

"We should have done that earlier," the Vice President agreed.

"No!" Lee shouted. "Keep trying to contact Galactica. They're a bigger threat."

"But ... "

"No buts. Do you want to live? Then do what I'm telling you to." He gripped the stick tightly, hoping against hope he could pull it off.

"Come here," Kara crooned. "Make this easy for me, will you?"

The comm crackled again. "I think we've got a connection," the pilot said excitedly. "Galactica, this is Captain Jackson of the United States Air Force. We have Lee Adama aboard, please don't shoot." He repeated the message over and over.

"Come here baby. You don't look very scary," Kara murmured to herself. "Show your true colours."

"Fine," Lee said under his breath. "Hold on." He swung the copter up into a dangerous arc then around and back in flight pattern delta - one he and Kara had always executed to perfection.

Kara stopped and did a one-eighty. "You want to make things difficult, do you?"

"I am going to be such a pain in your ass Kara," Lee muttered, swinging the copter around in the other direction.

"What the hell are you doing?" the pilot yelled at him.

"Identify yourself unidentified aircraft," Adama demanded. "You're breaking up."

"We have _Lee Adama_ on board," the pilot said, emphasizing the name in the hopes the Admiral would hear it and seize upon it.

"Lee? Are you there Lee?"

Lee's heart did a flip flop as he heard the worry in his father's voice. "I'm here dad!" he said excitedly. "Call Kara off - I'm in the helicopter."

"Lee? Is that you? This is Galactica actual. You're breaking up - we can't understand you."

"Come here my pretty, let me catch you," Kara said, smile evident in her voice.

"For frak's sake Kara, it's me!" Lee yelled, pulling up, doing a roll and praying the craft's engine didn't stall. It sputtered once then grew strong again. He flew them directly atop her Viper, holding her flight pattern exactly.

"Lee? Galactica I think I'm hearing things," Kara said. "I could swear I just heard Lee's voice."

"Yes! I'm here!"

Kara looked around and felt a momentary panic when she couldn't find the enemy ship. A movement caught her her attention and she looked up, gasping as she saw the helicopter above her. She maneuvered her ship evasively but it stuck with her, the skis almost touching her canopy as they flew together.

"It's me Kara. Lee. I'm here. I know you're having trouble believing it but trust your instincts." _Let her believe me_, he prayed desperately.

"Galactica, Starbuck. I know it's crazy ... but I think Lee is in that ship."

There was absolute silence, save for static. "Bring her in Starbuck. Nice and slow."

"Aye sir."

Lee let out a long breath.

"Oh my God," the Vice President said, face white as a sheet. "I think I just about wet myself."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"A Team, prepare to land." Hotdog's voice came clear through the comms.

"Aye sir," the team chorused. "What do we do once we're there?"

"Bluebird, Snowstorm - you'll be piloting Colonial One and Caprican Dreams. The rest of us will be stowing our Vipers in Colonial One's hold."

"Holy frak, what's going on?"

"I'm just following orders. I suggest you do the same."

"Yes sir."

They did as bidden swiftly and gracefully, and ten minutes saw them nearly ready to take off.

"Heading?" Bluebird asked.

"Karem four seven nine."

"You're joking."

"I'm serious."

"What's going on?" Bluebird demanded. "And why are we going against the Admiral's orders? Being singled out to be ready in case things go wrong is one thing, but it seems as if we're going against direct orders."

"Starbuck knows what she's doing," Hotdog said firmly. "I trust her."

Bluebird stared at him for a moment, as if assessing his words. Then she turned back to the controls. "Okay Snowstorm, let's do this. Follow my lead."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

The copter stayed with her, merely inches above, as she turned them around and led them back towards Galactica. If Lee was in there ... it was as if he was trying to get close enough to touch her, as if he wasn't willing to let go.

Moments later, it drifted down till they were flying side by side. She turned her head slowly, almost afraid to look.

The sight of his face took her breath away. "Lee" she whispered almost silently, feeling tears burning her eyes. She saw him mouthing words as well but though she couldn't hear them she had a pretty good idea of what he was saying. The look on his face translated for her.

"Galactica, Starbuck. Bogey's identify confirmed. It's a friendly and Apollo's flying it."

"Good work Starbuck. Come on home." She could hear the thanks in his voice. And the self-recrmination - if she'd gone ahead and assumed the craft was an enemy ship she'd have killed him. And they'd both have lost one of the most important people in their lives.

They flew in silence and landed in synchronicity, both scrambling out of their respective cockpits before their engines had even died. Lee hit the deck before she did and he ran to the bottom of the stairs, grabbing her and sweeping her off her feet and around in a circle as he buried his face in her hair.

He arms squeezed his neck tightly and she closed her eyes. "Lee. Thank the Gods," she breathed.

They broke apart to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Mr Vice President," Kara acknowledged. "Thank you for getting Lee here safely."

"Trust me, we had nothing to do with that part of it," the pilot said, still looking shaken. The Vice President looked positively green.

"I'm sorry." Lee blushed. "I didn't mean to ... "

"Nice Starbuck you pulled there." HIs blush deepened at Kara's words.

"I learned from the best."

"It's okay," the Vice President said, accepting his apology. "You did what you had to do, and I'm just glad we're all okay."

"Starbuck and Apollo report to CIC immediately. Pass the word to Starbuck and Apollo. Report to CIC immediately."

They glanced at one another quickly. "I guess that's our cue to go."

Lee nodded towards the doorway. "Come with us. My father is going to want to see you too."

"I'll stay here," Jackson offered. "Keep an eye on the old girl." He patted the helicopter lovingly.

_He's sure going to fit in with the rest of us if he ends up stuck here,_ Kara thought.

Tyrol met Kara's eyes as he came to take care of her Viper, and a look of understanding passed between them. "You'd best hurry," he said. "I don't think he's in a very good mood."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Okay, holding pattern gamma until you get further orders from me," Hotdog said, zipping his flightsuit back up to the top.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Snowstorm said, half-jokingly.

"Athena and Starbuck. You don't want them dead though, trust me. Helo and Apollo are the kind that could hold a grudge forever and you know what they say, 'revenge is a dish best served cold'."

"Are you saying they'd airlock us?" she joked.

"It's a very likely possibility." He exhaled. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Flight pattern gamma initiated."

Hotdog turned off the comm and faced Bluebird.

"Flight pattern initiated," she said. "What are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm taking my Viper down there to get the rest of us."

"How the ... there are ... but you ... "

He touched her shoulder. "That's where you come in. I'll contact you as soon as it's safe to land."

"That's no small task," she said, clearly aghast.

He shrugged good-naturedly. "Easy as pie."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The first thing Adama did when they walked into CIC was pull Lee and Kara into a huge hug, squishing them against both himself and each other. The second thing he did was say thank you to Kara for bringing Lee in safely. The third ...

He pulled them and the Vice President aside. "I want to know what the hell is going on out there Kara. You've no authority to be giving orders and changing the plan on a whim."

She gulped, then drew herself up unashamedly. "It wasn't a whim. It was a carefully thought out plan, to be executed along with the original one."

The three men looked at her in surprise. "Why did you feel it was necessary to keep that information from me, and what exactly is this plan about?" Adama demanded.

She deferred to his anger. "I'm sending them back to get the rest of the fleet."

"Why?" all three voices exploded at her.

Kara bit her lip. "Because I believe this is going to cause an already fragile situation to escalate into a world war. We don't belong her and we need to leave."

The Vice President's face was red with anger. "How dare you assume that!"

She gave him a withering look. "You're a politician. Haven't you been paying attention to what's going on?"

"Of course I have." His face was red.

"Then you know as well as I do that sending up a show of force is going to draw Iraq into attacking."

"Well, I suspect it won't be ... "

"And what is the USA going to do if it does?"

The Vice President's eyes shifted from one of them to the other, as if seeking approval.

"You know as well as I do that if Iraq attacks, the USA will attack back. And once they do, North Korea and Pakistan will fear they're next so they'll join in. Before we know it, we'll have nuked ourselves and there will be nothing left of this planet. Just like Caprica." She looked pointedly at Adama. "Just like the rest of the colonies."

She watched as understanding dawned in his eyes. Evidently Lee picked up on it as well. "The children," he whispered.

She turned to him, tears in her eyes, and nodded. "We have to save them. They're our future."

The Vice President cleared his throat. "Okay, maybe your assessment of the situation is correct, but how does that give you the power to decide who lives and who dies? Can't we do a mass evacuation of the planet ... "

Kara shook her head vehemently. "Not enough space. Not enough time either. We'd need days for that. We'll be lucky if we have hours."

For a moment the man looked as if he was ready to explode, then the facade cracked and his shoulders slumped. "My family," he croaked. "Can we save my family?"

Kara's heart ached for him. "I wish we could," she whispered, tears in her voice as well as her eyes. "we don't have the time or resources to ... "

"Dradis contact!" Gaeta shouted. "Unknown craft headed our way."

"Heading?" Adama snapped to attention as he returned to the centre of the room.

"Karem nine six four three."

"Hmm?"

"From the east," Kara translated in response to the Vice President's grunt.

"Broadcast all channels," Adama barked at his comms officer. "This is the battlestar Galactica. We are not a threat, nor will we attack. We're here for peaceful means ... "

"Missiles fired," Gaeta interrupted.

"Prepare to intercept. Continue broadcasting on all frequencies."

"Sir ... they're not targeting us."

"Whom are they targeting?"

Gaeta looked up, met Adama's eyes, then turned to the Vice President. "Washington DC."

"Gods frakking dammit!" Kara spat out, voice shaky. "I hoped we'd have more time ... "

Everyone's eyes were on her. "The rogue pilots have gone back to get Colonial One and Caprican Dreams and evacuate our people."

_**~ TBC ~**_

_**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone's who's reading this story. It's turning out to be much longer than I'd anticipated when I started it, but I'm hopeful I can have it finished before season 4.5 of BSG airs. By then we'll have been making this journey together for a year! It's been lots of fun for me and I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have. I try to answer your comments personally as often as I can, but if I don't manage to, I do appreciate them very much!


	42. Chapter 42

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-Two ~**_

"I'm sorry miss, you don't have clearance to leave the building."

Tory bit her lip and smiled shyly. "That's too bad." She took a step closer. "Because I really have to go."

"Go where? It's not safe out there right now and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She rolled her eyes inwardly as she realized he was coming on to her. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait."

"Actually no, it can't."

She caught him around the neck and twisted and it snapped instantly. Another guard came rushing across the lobby but she made short work of him too. The women at the desk watched in growing shock and horror, then both took off at a run, leaving her alone.

"Thank goodness," she murmured to herself as she opened the door and walked out. She was about to shield her eyes against the sun when something else did it for her. She looked up, warmth flooding her at the sight of the Viper. It landed at her feet, the pilot barely needing to jump down at all thanks to his long legs. He slid out of the cockpit to stand in front of her.

"Tory," he said, giving her a brief smile.

"Hotdog ... I mean Brendan." She smiled back.

"Are you here to help?" he asked. "We have to get everyone out and evacuate now."

"I know. I'm working on removing security but I think they're on to me so we might need more help yet." She looked up behind him as another object obscured the sun, and watched as a Raptor touched down gently as a feather. "I think we're in luck." She ran past him into Sam's arms as he jumped out of the ship.

Hotdog frowned. "I don't remember you being on the flight deck."

Sam shrugged. "It was a little chaotic. I'm sure we just missed each other." He closed his eyes and laid his cheek down on Tory's head.

"Thank the Gods you're okay," Tory said, squeezing him hard.

"We have a job to do," Hotdog reminded them. "I don't know how you fit into the plan but we need to get our people out of here stat."

A long shadow fell over him. "Go tell them to come. We'll hold the cavalry off." All eyes turned to Michael, standing on the Raptor's wing.

Hotdog took off without a second's pause, Tory following close behind.

Michael looked at Sam. "You ready?"

He nodded brusquely. "Let's do it."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Launch intercept Major."

"Aye sir." Helo pressed the necessary buttons. "Intercept missiles launched."

The room was deadly silent as everyone watched the four blips on the dradis screen. Suddenly there were six.

"Sir, there are ... "

"I can see that for myself," Adama snapped. "Where did they come from and where are they going?"

"Launched from here. Headed for ... " Gaeta studied the map. "Iraq."

"Good god." The Vice President had gone deathly white. He swallowed heavily, the sound seeming enormous in the silence. "They've actually done it."

"Done what?" Adama's eyes narrowed as he focused on the Vice President, whose face was suffusing with colour.

"Operation Firefox."

"What exactly is that?" Lee demanded.

The Vice President exhaled loudly. "Something we'd hoped would never come to pass."

"Nuclear missiles," Kara whispered.

He nodded. "It looks like your projection is going to come true."

"The government always said they wouldn't use nuclear weapons under any circumstances," Kara said, unable to hide the accusation from both her eyes and voice. "I guess that was all a lie."

He shook his head. "Not entirely. There are those of us who always opposed the use of nuclear weapons and tried to get them banned." He blinked a few times as he looked around the room. "Not everyone agreed with that strategy and so Operation Firefox was born, under supreme secrecy."

"Regardless of what happened in the past, we have to act now," Adama interrupted. "How long till contact Mr Gaeta?"

"Twenty-five seconds till our missiles intercept. Forty seconds till the others arrive in Iraq."

"We need a plan," Adama said tersely. "Shoot."

Lee and Kara looked at one another.

"Intercept all missiles and head to Iraq to talk," Lee offered. "Maybe if we show up with Galactica itself and show them we mean no harm ... "

The Vice President shook his head. "I doubt that will work. They've designated us the enemy."

"What's the harm in trying?" Kara objected.

"We risk turning our own people against us. If we go there and take what the USA considers _it's _warship ... "

"Wouldn't we be going under their banner? It's not like we're going rogue."

"The Vice President shook his head again. "The people pushing the buttons are firmly convinced Iraq is the enemy and we shouldn't even be trying to make peace with them. The fact that they fired at Iraq means the channels of communication are closed. We go to Iraq and we're effectively taking up sides with them."

"Other ideas. Now."

Kara spoke up. "I say we intercept what we can while we wait for our people. Once they're here we get the hell out of here and go look for another planet to call home."

Adama nodded, although she saw reluctance on his face before he schooled it into its hardened admiral's mask.

"I know sir," she said softly. "But I can't see any other way."

"You heard us Major," he called over his shoulder.

"Aye sir."

"Hold our position till further orders," he barked at Helo, who nodded tersely. He glanced at Kara and she knew what he was thinking. He was angry and sad that her prediction had come to pass.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one ... "

The room was silent as everyone's eyes were on the Dradis screen.

"Missiles destroyed," Gaeta reported minutes later as the enemy dots disappeared. Two more immediately appeared.

Adama sighed. "I've a feeling this is going to be a long, long evening."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sam flexed his wrist the way he had back in his Pyramid days, readying himself for a hard physical workout.

"There are going to be lots of them," Michael stated, trying to prepare him for what lay ahead.

Sam nodded, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

Michael faced him squarely. "You're likely going to die here."

Sam nodded again. "I know. We can resurrect though. I'm sure dying is painful but it's not so bad, knowing I'll be back."

"We can only resurrect once you know."

"Only once? But Kara said Leoben ... "

"They're different. Newer models. We Five are the originals."

"Why only once though? If there are other bodies available ... "

"The brain degrades," Michael explained. "Our software is older - we've tried resurrecting multiple times but the memories aren't all retained. Things disappear. Memories become fuzzy."

"So you're the same person physically but mentally you're different?" Sam asked, trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"More like putting the brain through a sieve - some things are retained but others just slip away. The more times we resurrect, the more we lose. That's why early on the Collective decided to limit us to one resurrection each. That allows us to retain the essence of who we are."

Sam pursed his lips and looked away. "Who knew I'd be getting a psychology lesson here today?" he said lightly.

Michael followed his gaze across the room. "Humans spend an inordinate amount of time contemplating life and death. It only makes sense that we who live more than one lifetime should spend time thinking about it and trying to comprehend it."

"Well ... " Sam stopped, finding himself unable to voice his thoughts aptly. "At least I'll resurrect_ this_ time. I only need this once."

"You may find two lifetimes isn't enough," Michael said quietly, "especially when one is cut short abruptly."

Sam turned quickly to face him. "Are you angry that I killed you?"

"Angry? No. Sad that it had to be that way? Yes."

"You were standing in the way of Kara's destiny. I had to stop you."

"I know. I understand that," he affirmed. "I just wish things had gone differently."

"So do I," Sam said but a sudden movement caught his eye and the rest of his thought was lost.

"We're on," Michael said brusquely. "Let's go."

They faced forward, removing the security guards who leapt to attention as a flood of people exited the elevators and poured out the stairwell door.

"Follow Hotdog!" Sam shouted as the people ran past him, some he recognized, other unfamiliar to him. He waved his arm as well to show the way, since the civilians would have no idea who they were looking for. "Hurry!" he admonished.

He and Tory must have done their job well because they didn't question him but just ran faster, a look of extreme anxiety written on many of their faces.

"We may not make it in time," Michael said sadly.

"We have to." Sam's face set grimly. "We can't afford to fail."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Hotdog felt a wave of pride tinged with sadness as he saw the first of his people approaching. He was happy to help in any way he could but a part of him was grieving the loss of yet another home. They'd pinned their hopes on finding Earth and it had been what had gotten them through years of tough times. Now it appeared they had nothing.

"Bluebird and Snowstorm, Hotdog. Come on down."

He herded the people into an area close to the hotel and watched as, barely seconds later, two large craft maneuvered carefully down to the ground. Thankfully the hotel was at the edge of the city in a not-too-populous area but the parking lot still wasn't large enough for the two ships and the Caprican Dreams caught two vehicles under it's port side, causing their alarms to start blaring loudly.

"It's okay to be crowded folks," Hotdog shouted as their murmurings became vaguely irritated. "We just need to get out of here as quickly as possible. We'll be rendezvousing with Galactica and people will get shuttled across then. Hurry please."

They listened, though still grumbling, and piled onto the two ships, squeezing in as closely as possible. _And I thought sharing a bunkroom with eleven other pilots was like living in a can of sardines,_ he thought, seeing a tiny bit of amusement in the situation. _ Hopefully they can handle the closeness for a while and don't end up killing each other._

"Hotdog!"

He struggled through a group of people to reach the voice. "What?"

"We're full. Colonial One can't take any more passengers."

"Understood." He pushed back to the ship's entrance and blocked it. "There's no more room. Go to the Caprican Dreams now." He eyeballed the crowd and a sickly feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach. There wasn't going to be enough room. They needed another ship or people were going to get left behind.

It wasn't long before Snowstorm got his attention and informed him that his hunch was indeed correct - there wasn't enough space for everyone.

"Everyone stop pushing," he called out. "Just a moment please." He did a rough count. Approximately forty people were left. _That doesn't include Sam, Tory or the other guy helping them, _his mind whispered. _You can't just leave them ..._

His mind whirled and he felt sick. Was this how Helo and Boomer had felt back on Caprica after the first attack? How had they been able to make the decision of who lived and who died and still sleep at night?

Two things came to him as surely as if they were fact. Sam, Tory and the unknown man could be sacrificed. They knew the risks and that sometimes the few had to be sacrificed in order to save the many. The other one was that the children had to be saved. Much as it was going to hurt, the elderly had to be sacrificed in order to save them.

"Everyone over the age of fifty, please step off the ship," he commanded, trying valiantly to keep his voice straight and stern.

The crowds shuffled around and soon a group of older folks were standing beside the ship.

"All those with children, step aboard."

"We have to give up our places for someone else?"

"Is Galactica going to come back for us?"

"I don't want to die down here!"

His eyes began to sting. "I'm sorry I have to do this but there isn't enough space and the children have to come first."

"Why don't you give up_ your _place for one of us?" A crusty old man asked. "How come you get to decide who goes and who stays?"

"I would in a second," he said angrily. "I risk my life every day being part of the force that defends and protects you. Any one of Galactica's crew would willingly give their lives for all of you. Many have," he added sadly. "Many have already. Too many. I would gladly give up my seat here for you sir but I don't have one to give. I'll be in my Viper escorting you back to Galactica and making sure you get there safely." He took a deep breath. "We all need to be willing to make sacrifices in order for our society to survive. Have you forgotten that?"

"There's a little more room. Maybe three or four," Snowstorm called out.

No one stepped forward.

Hotdog's eyes began to tear up as he heard person after person offering the spaces to the others around them.

"I knew you had it in you," he murmured under his breath. "This is why we survived. Why we'll continue to survive. Why we can never be beat." He drew himself up to his full six feet six inches proudly. "All set. Liftoff on my mark." He ran to his Viper and made a running jump onto the wing.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Missiles destroyed."

"Sir, we're running short on ammunition," Helo said slowly. "I'm not sure we can stop many more."

"Vipers can do it," Kara broke in. "You've got two squadrons out there."

"Less the ones you sent away," Adama grumbled.

Kara glanced at Lee, knowing what he was thinking. "Let us get out there with them."

Adama looked long and hard at each of them. "Go," was all he said. They went.

"You're just going to let them go?" the Vice President asked, stunned. "We need them here for tactical ... "

"They're my best," Adama interrupted unapologetically. "I need them out there helping to keep _your _people safe."

"Apollo and Starbuck saving the day again," Gaeta muttered. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Adama looked over his shoulder. "Neither did I." They could all hear the pride in his voice. He turned back. "Keep in mind they may not be able to save everyone. They'll do the best they can ... "

"I've no doubt of that." The Vice President held his hand out and Adama took it. "You're a very lucky man."

Adama nodded. "Yes. Yes I am." A wisp of a smile pulled at his lips as he thought about just how lucky he really was. He was one of the only few who'd had a family member live through the holocaust. Now he not only had Lee and Kara back from the dead, he had grandchildren as well. And that wasn't even considering Laura ...

"Three ships on Dradis sir," Gaeta called out.

Adama turned to his comms officer. "Status?"

"All ours sir. Caprican Dreams, Colonial One and Hotdog."

"Galactica, Hotdog. We're on our way back with some friends ... "

"Bring them home Hotdog."

"Will do sir."

"More missiles fired," Helo said quickly, noticing new blips onscreen.

"Starbuck and Apollo, this is Galactica ... "

"We see them," Kara said. "Moving to intercept."

"Good." Adama said firmly. "Be safe," he added under his breath. The Vice President put a hand on his shoulder briefly and the two men locked eyes.

For a few minutes the room was relatively silent, all eyes and ears following the Vipers' actions. Missile after missile came, some friendly, some not, all destroyed by Viper fire, sending a show of fireworks through the atmosphere and likely a fair amount of debris to the Earth below.

"Looks like we did a pretty good job here," Kara said saucily once things had quieted. "Thank you all."

"Just doing our jobs Starbuck," Sharon said, smiling. "Look!" She pointed even though no one could see her. "I see them!"

"Go Hotdog!" Kara called out, cheering loudly. "Nice work Costanza."

"I aim to please. God has high standards."

Kara broke out into gales of laughter. "Man it's good to see you guys again. Any chance I could have my old job back?"

"I'm sure the nuggets would love to have you as CAG Starbuck," Adama said, more than a little amusement in his voice. In fact he sounded as though he was having difficulty holding back laughter.

"Awesome. I'm a little rusty but I'm sure I can pick up the slack soon enough."

"Two more missiles fired!" Helo yelled. "They're headed right for Colonial One and Caprican Dreams!"

"A little help over here?" Hotdog said breathily. "Like, now?"

"On our way Hotdog," Lee answers, taking a quick peek at Kara who was flying right beside him. She nodded and they notched it up and sped away from Galactica.

_**~ TBC ~ **_


	43. Chapter 43

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-Three ~**_

Kara watched as the missiles came into view, a zen-like peace filling her. It surprised her - after so long out of battle she thought she'd be nervous but the part of her that knew how to deal with these situations and frankly reveled in them, seemed to have been resurrected after it's eight year burial.

"I've got one of them," Hotdog said. "The starboard side of Colonial One."

"I've got the other," another voice chimed in. Kara didn't recognize the voice but a Viper broke away from the pack and zoomed towards the Caprican Dreams confidently.

"We'll be here in case there's trouble," Lee said, voicing the thought in her head as if he'd put it there himself. She looked over and saw his Viper slide into an easy glide beside her and the 'Lee "Apollo" Adama' written on the side filled her with a warmth and nostalgia she'd never felt before. Reminiscing about 'the good old days' was something Kara had never been able to do with her friends on Earth, not even in private as she'd remembered her childhood days. Her life had been filled mostly with regrets and since coming here she'd resolved to leave them all behind and start fresh.

Remembering how she and Lee had flown together and complemented each other in every way allowed the regretful part of their relationship to fall away. It was time to remember the good and forget the rest. Maybe if they survived this they had a chance at a bright shiny future together after all.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Sir, we're getting a transmission from the ground," the comms officer informed Adama.

He growled in response. "I guess they figured out what frequency we're using." He picked up the phone. "Adama here."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He held the phone away from his ear, sure he'd lost all ability to hear through it. "Saving your asses from getting nuked?" he replied gruffly.

"Why are you shooting down _our_ missiles? You're helping the enemy!"

Adama held the phone against his chest. "Speaker" he mouthed, and then put the headset down as the comms crackled aloud.

"You're on our side for God's sake! Don't help the enemy."

The Vice President stepped up. "Respectfully sir, we're trying to prevent a world war by making sure no one's missiles hit their targets."

There was an angry silence. "If you're not with us, you're against us. Either you let our missiles through or we fire on you too."

"Please ... " The Vice President begged.

"You know I don't want to do this Tom. I value you both as a second-in-command and as a friend." The President paused. "Talk to Adama and get him to fall in line. You've got five minutes."

The room fell silent as the transmission ended.

The Vice President turned to Adama, eyes full of anguish. They held each other's gaze for a full minute.

"What do you want us to do?" Adama asked softly.

Tears began to trickle down the other man's cheeks. "Can your ship withstand our attacks?" he whispered. Adama nodded. "Then continue," he said unevenly. "No one deserves to die just because they're afraid."

Adama nodded silently as he made eye contact with Helo.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Jumper, come on back," Sharon said. "Starbuck and Apollo can help Hotdog. We need you here to help cover Galactica."

"Will do Athena," Jumper responded, turning his Viper around and heading back to the group.

Kara throttled up her Viper and changed her heading, noting that Lee matched her so they flew as if joined.

"You'd better hurry," Hotdog said, "I've got a bunch more dots entering my screen. I don't think I can hold them all off single-handedly."

"Come on Hotdog, why do you think I gave you that callsign?" Kara chided.

"Frak!" Lee swore when they were close enough that their Dradis screens were filled with enemy dots. He pushed his bird faster, wringing every last ounce of speed he could out of it, noting that Kara was doing the same.

"This is going to be a real frakking fireworks show," Kara said, raising her eyebrows. "Come on, we are not letting our people die."

"So say we all," Lee said quietly, words coming out of his mouth before he was even aware of saying them. For the first time he thought he understood how his father had felt at the beginning of their fantastic journey. How he'd been willing to do anything,_ say_ anything in order to protect his people and keep them alive.

Hotdog began shooting skillfully, showing how much he'd grown as a pilot since Kara's disappearance. Grave as the situation was, she couldn't help smiling in admiration at his technique.

Lee began shooting at the barrage of missiles and it startled her out of her momentary reverie. She backed off and followed in his wake, catching the ones he'd missed. They made short work of the first volley and were heaving a collective sigh of relief when the next round appeared on Dradis.

"Someone's really intent on killing us, aren't they?" Hotdog said, attempting a bit of humour though his tight, strained voice gave a truer picture of how he was really feeling.

"Yeah, and to think I've called them friends for the last eight years ... " Kara trailed off.

"It's okay Kara. We all make mistakes," Lee said quietly.

"Even God," Hotdog added, smirk audible. "Uh oh, here we go again."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The huge ship rocked and swayed as Earth's missiles hit it. Many were stopped by the Viper defense but the sheer volume was too much for them to handle and quite a few made it through.

"Good lord!" the Vice President exclaimed as the lurch of the ship threw him to his knees. "We're not going to make it!"

"Yes we are," Adama snapped, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "This ship may be old and rusted out but she can get us through anything."

"Sir," Helo interrupted, "more missiles are headed this way ... from all over the planet."

Adama swallowed hard. "I guess Kara's prediction was right. Let's get our people back and get the hell out of here as fast as we can."

"What about me?" the Vice President asked. "What about Jackson? Our families?"

"I'm not risking more of my people to drop you back down there and the only other way out is through the airlock. I think you're stuck here with us."

"But ... I don't want to leave my family behind."

"I don't think Kara did either when she first came here," Adama said gently. "But circumstances aren't always what we might choose. Do like she did and make the best of it."

The other man nodded sadly then bowed his head, as if praying. Adama put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'd best find something to hang onto. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

The sweat trickled down her back freely. This would have been a huge workout even if she had been at the top of her form but her lack of practice was telling and she was finding it much harder to concentrate than ever before.

"You okay Kara?" Lee asked, as if sensing her discomfort.

"Fine." She struggled not to pant too loudly. "I've had just about enough though. Aren't they done yet?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Hotdog added. "Bluebird, Snowstorm, let's get moving a little faster. I want to get home."

"Yes sir," they chorused and the two ships built up speed.

Kara felt herself dragging as she took up the rear defensive position. It was surprisingly quiet for a few minutes and she spent the time taking in everything around her. This would be the last time she saw Earth. She was going to miss the blazing hot sun, the green grass and the puffy white clouds that they were flying just below. Galactica was home - that was where her heart beat truest, but this place was beautiful and she was going to remember it fondly once she was stuck back in the the old rust bucket's starkness.

They changed course ever-so-slightly to meet Galactica and the sun shone full in her face, blinding her. She squinted and shielded her eyes with her left hand.

"Frak!" Hotdog swore as the sun blinded him. "Why didn't I think to bring sunglasses?"

"Good question," Lee concurred. "I could use a pair too. I can't see a thing."

Another volley of missiles was nearly upon them before they were aware of it. Lee and Hotdog flew around the convoy in circles, taking out everything that came their way. Kara hung back, trying to catch her breath and mentally readying herself for more. _Fight 'em till we can't,_ her mind whispered, reminding her of her old motto. A sudden memory of New Caprica came unbidden - of the day the Cylons had come and occupied it and made her life a living hell._ I'm not sure I have that much fight left in me, _she thought sadly.

She cruised behind the two ships, brain on autopilot. It wasn't till the warning klaxxon of the Dradis alerted her to another threat that she found herself back in the present. Something was right behind her - not a missile, but a ship. A fighter jet like the one they'd flown with only a week earlier was right behind her, practically touching her tail.

"Holy frak! There's a ship directly behind me!" she screamed.

Time seemed to stand still as two realizations hit her hard. The first - Lee and Hotdog were busy defending the passenger ships and were barely managing without her. She couldn't expect their help. The second - she was flying so close to Colonial One's rear that she had no room to maneuver ... she was a sitting duck.

"Kara!" Lee yelled. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

"No," she said calmly. "Don't come. They need you."

"_I _need you," he choked out, voice filled with anguish. "You can't die again ... "

"Don't worry, she won't," a calm voice interrupted.

"_Michael_?" she whispered, awestruck. "How ... "

"Never mind how. Just know this Kara - I love you. I've always loved you. I had no idea I was a Cylon nor that I was supposed to be with you. I fell in love with you because of who _you_ are." He stopped and she heard him draw in a long, slow breath. "We won't see each other again but I wanted you to know that before I died. Goodbye Kara. Good luck."

Her eyes overflowed with tears as she craned her neck around to try to see what was happening. At the very last second she saw the Raptor come barreling out of the sunshine, straight towards the ship tailing her. Her heart literally stopped as she caught a glimpse of Sam and Michael through the Raptor's front window. Their faces were set grimly, prepared for death.

She placed a hand on her canopy. "Nooooo," she whispered softly, the word drawing out as both ships exploded into a giant fireball.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Tyrol gestured impatiently at the oncoming Viper. "Come on, get her over here faster." The Viper slid into place and within ten seconds he was under it, ripping off the panel and grabbing for his tools.

"Hand me that spanner will you?" he yelled out to the orange-jumped clad person just in his view. "And give me a hand here."

"Here," the person said shortly, whacking his hand hard with it.

His heart began to race. "Cally," he began.

"No time for talk," she interrupted, "we've got work to do."

She found another dolly and slid in beside him, and the two worked in silence for a long while.

He glanced over at her a number of times, noticing how drawn and haggard she looked, the bags under her eyes making her look as if she'd been punched.

"Listen, I'm sorry," he said softly, wondering if the past days' events had caused the change in her or if she'd gradually been changing and he'd just been too preoccupied with work and his son to notice. "I never meant to deceive you. I just needed a little time to process it myself ... you know? It was a huge shock."

"I'll bet." Her voice was vitriolic.

He turned to look at her. "Cally please, I'm trying to apologize. I never meant to screw things up between us. I can be a better husband, I know I can, if you just give me a chance. Please give us a chance and I'll ... "

"I'm sure you can," she said coldly. "But the fact is, no matter how much you change and how caring and loving you seem to be, you can't change the fact that you're a machine. _And I can't live with a machine_."

He flinched at the look of absolute abhorrence on her face.

"I'll do what I have to do to get us through this crisis because the Admiral asked me to, but after it's over I'm getting off this ship and I never want to see you again. Understand?"

Tyrol turned his head back to his work. "I understand," he said dully, picking up the wrench and focusing on the injured Viper above him.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Holy frak, what the hell was that?" Helo yelled as the sound of the explosion rocked CIC. The sound was familiar enough to most of the crew that they all shuddered, able to picture what happened, if not whom it had happened to.

"Starbuck, Athena, report," Adama demanded, tight-lipped, hardening his face into a mask of anger in response to the fear that was threatening to overtake him.

"We lost a Raptor," Kara responded, voice shaky.

"Who?"

"Sam."

"You mean Flirt?"

"_What?_"

"Sam Anders - his callsign is Flirt."

"Was," Kara laughed, though there was more than a trace of hysteria in her voice. When she was able to stop herself she breathed audibly and answered properly. "He's gone. Michael was with him," she added quietly.

"Michael? As in your missing husband? I couldn't quite make out what you said earlier."

"Yes," she whispered. "It's a long story."

"One you're going to enlighten me on once you're back. What's your ETA?"

"You should be able to see us on Dradis right away," Lee cut in. " 'Bout a minute and a half I'd guess."

"Hurry son."

There was a moment of silence as the room mourned Sam's loss. "He was a good man," Adama murmured. There were many nods of assent. He stepped forward and gripped the table hard, eyes glued to the Dradis as the Caprican Dreams, Colonial One, and their escorts came into view.

*** * * * * * * * * **

The children huddled around her as Laura struggled to remain calm. The ship's rocking and obvious explosions dotting the hull had her more worried than she'd cared to admit, even to herself. Only to herself really, since she had to appear calm and cool in order to keep order. That was the first lesson of teaching - you had to keep order or your students wouldn't learn.

"It's alright everyone. Shush, it'll be okay," she said, attempting to quell the noisy crowd. Their voices clamoured one over the other, asking what was happening and for reassurance that they weren't going to die.

She spoke the words they needed to hear over and over, reassuring them that even though they were in battle, Galactica was the toughest ship this side of eternity and there was no way _anything_ was going to happen to them. Her words managed to quiet them enough to get them to sit still. She began to tell an old tale to amuse them, a myth she remembered from her youth, noting that they were all paying rapt attention, save the five sitting a little ways apart from the others.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Hers was the last ship to dock. Uncharacteristically, she hung back, allowing the others to lead the way. The cheering in her ears was deafening as CIC exploded with joy at the return of their family.

Kara should have scrambled out of her Viper as she had when she'd last come home but instead sat in her cockpit, loathe to leave it. She had no idea why, as the people she loved most were here, _safe_, and they were together again.

Eventually she forced herself to pop the canopy open and climb out, coming down the stairs slowly and erratically. Her hands shook on the rails and her knuckles grew white. She felt strangely disconnected from herself, as if she were somewhere above, watching herself act but not controlling her actions.

An acrid smell filled her nostrils, making her cringe. The world began to grey.

"Kara." Lee's worried face stared up at her. "Are you okay?"

She tried to nod but her head felt too heavy. Had someone drilled a hole in it and filled it with lead or some other exceedingly heavy substance? The world began to spin and a defeaning roar filled her ears as she fell forward and passed out.

_**~ TBC ~**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-Four ~**_

She woke suddenly, as if from a disturbing dream. As far as she could recollect, she hadn't been dreaming though.

The grey metallic walls and disheveled curtains surrounding her meant she was in Galactica's sickbay. She'd spent too much time here not to recognize it for what it was. For a moment she almost believed everything that had transpired since her "demise" had been the dream, and this was reality, mere moments after she'd flown into the vortex. But then a vision of Zach and Sara's faces came to her and the pain in her heart at being separated from them told her unequivocally that they were real.

The curtain moved and an unfamiliar woman came in. "You're awake. That's good." She smiled. "Everyone's been very worried about you."

Kara pushed herself up, feeling her world start to spin a bit. "Where are my children?" she demanded, not bothering with any pleasantries.

"Zach and Sara? Don't worry, they're safe."

"Where are they?" she growled, eyes narrowing. "I want to see them. Now."

The nurse took a step back as if afraid. "I'll page Mr Adama. He's taking care of them," she said, and scurried off without bothering to even begin her examination of Kara.

She sank back into the bed, wincing at its hard bumpiness. The IV in her arm was bothersome but she could remove it if she had to. It had never stopped her before. _Mister Adama?_ she thought, the nurse's words suddenly sinking in._ Mister? Not Major or Colonel by now? _She struggled to remember why Lee might be called Mister Adama but nothing came to her. In fact, she couldn't really remember a whole lot - her mind felt as though someone had pulled the plug and things had drained out of it. She was sure there were things missing. A and B just weren't adding up to C and it felt like half the alphabet had gotten up and walked away.

"Lee Adama, call Lifestation. Pass the word to Lee Adama. Please call Lifestation immediately. Thank you."

Kara closed her eyes and tried to think. She remembered the swirling vortex of clouds that had drawn her in and inexplicably transported her to Earth. She remembered finding Michael, finding out she was pregnant, and having the baby. She remembered marrying Michael and having another child with him.

The phone rang, interrupting her trip down memory lane. She heard the nurse's muted voice asking Lee to come and bring the children with him and wondered why Cottle wasn't the one dealing with her. He always had - the nurses had been too afraid of her temper. She grinned. She'd give Lee ten minutes to get here. If he didn't come, she was checking herself out of this popsicle stand and going out to find him.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"We'll be right there."

Lee hung up the phone and knelt down to face the children. "Your mom is awake and she wants to see you."

They jumped up and down excitedly, Zach actually knocking him over as they leapt all over him. He laughed as they ended up in a tangle of limbs on the deck. HIs back would be bruised where he'd landed on it but the previous day's exploits had taught him that children were just as hard on a person's health as being a Viper pilot was.

"Let's go," he said, brushing himself off and taking each one by the hand. "I"m sure she's waiting for us."

Truth be told, so was he. Kara's collapse after her flight hadn't been too surprising, given her fragile mental state. It had scared him greatly though, having her just fall into his arms like that, but the med staff had assured him passing out wasn't uncommon in those circumstances.

The longer it had gone before Lifestation had alerted him, the more worried he'd become. Lee knew that as soon as she woke she'd want to see her children and when six then twelve, then twenty-four hours had gone by with no word, he'd begun to imagine the worst.

His heart pounded in anticipation now and he felt the urge to skip; right along with Sara.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Adama put down the phone. "Kara's awake." He broke the news to Laura with a guarded smile.

She studied him. "Bad news?"

"No, but I'm expecting it to be difficult for her." He sati heavily, tipping the cushions so Laura slid against him. "She's been through a tough time and going out there unprepared physically and mentally was likely too much of a strain on her."

"Do you think there will be permanent damage?" she asked softly.

"I hope not." He looked at her. "For the children's sake, if not for hers."

"Don't forget Lee. He'll be devastated if she isn't okay."

"I know."

Silence was heavy between them for a few moments.

"Are you going to go see her?" Laura asked.

"She asked to see Lee and the children. I don't want to get in the way."

She smiled. "You know she loves you like a father. Always has. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"I'm sure she will. But I'll give them some time alone first."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Cally stood up and dusted off her coveralls. Rewiring the airlock control system had been a long, grueling job but one she'd needed to do. Alone. No one would understand why she wanted to have remote access.

Fortunately everyone was busy, getting back into routine now they'd jumped and left Earth's radioactive wasteland behind. No one had even noticed her presence here, let alone questioned it.

She headed for her quarters to shower and change. Time had flown and she had a date with her son.

*** * * * * * * * * **

"Mamma!" Zach and Sara squealed with delight as Lee pushed the curtain aside and they caught sight of Kara.

She sat up and threw out her arms and they eagerly jumped up on the bed and snuggled up against her. Tears spilled down her cheeks and were matched - no, doubled - on the kids' faces. Lee felt his throat tighten watching them, and a warm, happy feeling began to grow and take root within him. Earth and its people had been decimated but Kara had survived. They'd all survived - their family was alive and ready to start the future together! He didn't think he'd ever been happier.

She looked up and their eyes met. A vague feeling of uneasiness punctured his happiness. There was a look in her eyes ... one he'd never seen before. It wasn't the defensive Starbuck look from long past, nor was it the happy look, the sense of contentment and peace that he'd noticed since finding her on Earth. She looked ... lost. No, that wasn't quite it. Confused? Maybe. She definitely didn't look the way he felt. _Not too surprising, she's been through hell in the past couple of weeks. It's been a huge emotional roller coaster for her and she's yet to have time to process it all._

"Thanks," she said softly, interrupting his thoughts, "for taking care of them for me."

"Anytime." He ruffled Zach's hair. "Besides, I haven't had them long enough for them to become a pain yet." He winked at his son who smiled a mischevious smile.

Confusion filled her face. "Lee, I'm a little ... I don't ... can we talk?"

"Of course." He put an arm around each child. "How 'bout the two of you go spend a little time with Grandpa Bill and Grandma Laura."

"Grandpa Bill and Grandma Laura?" Kara echoed.

Lee shrugged. "My dad's off duty right now. He can watch them for a bit while we catch up."

Kara nodded, still at a bit of a loss but not bothering to ask the questions that were circling in her mind. "You go with Lee okay?" She hugged the children. "I'll see you in a little while. Be good."

"We will," Zach said, always the serious, responsible one.

"It's going to be okay mommy," Sara said brightly, smiling at her. "Everything is going to be okay now."

Lee's eyebrows drew together a fraction but he smiled at Kara as he took her children by the hand and led them away.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

He thrashed around wildly as he reached consciousness, not recognizing his blurred surroundings and feeling as though he was drowning.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," a calm voice assured him.

He blinked several times, forcing the gel out of them. "Who are you? he asked bluntly. "Who am I?"

"I am Zero," she answered, a serene smile on her face. "And you are Eleven."

"Eleven?"

"For the past thirty nine years you've been living as Samuel T Anders."

The name was like a key, unlocking the memories freshly downloaded into his mind. Samuel T. Anders, former Pyramid player from Caprica, husband to first Kara Thrace then Tory Foster, Raptor pilot and member of Galactica's crew.

One of the Final Five Cylons as well.

She nodded. "Yes, you're one of us."

The man formerly known as Sam stood, reaching for a towel and cleaning off his naked body before taking the robe she held out for him.

"I know," he said eventually. "I figured it out shortly before I died."

They began to walk. The corridors were craggy and damp, and the walls seemed to glow with some sort of luminescence that lit their way.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I am Zero," she replied, in the same calm voice.

"Yes you said that, but what does it _mean_?"

She stopped walking. "You have many questions. I will answer them but there are others who also desire the answers you seek. We will join them in the communal area and you will learn the truth about many things."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Lee returned a short while later to find Kara's eyes closed. He pulled the chair close by her bedside and sat quietly, not wanting to wake her.

"I'm awake," she said softly, a short while later.

"Really? So why are your eyes closed."

"It helps me think."

"You need to think?" he teased gently. She opened her eyes and his smile faded quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said, frustration twisting her features. "I feel like something is wrong, maybe something is missing but I don't know what."

"Well it's not your mind that's missing since you still remember who you are and who we are."

She sat up straight. "But that's just it, I don't remember. I remember who I am, I remember who you are, the kids ... I remember who your father is and President Roslin, but there's a whole lot missing. I don't know who the nurse here is. I don't remember how I got here" Her voice rose in agitation. "The last thing I remember is being on Earth. How did I get back to Galactica? Where's Michael? Are we on Earth now or back where we were when I flew into the vortex of clouds that brought me here? I don't remember any of it Lee!"

"Shh, maybe you're still just overstressed and your mind is blocking out the trauma of the last few weeks," Lee offered.

"Trauma? What happened?" Her shrill voice brought the nurse running.

"Is everything all right?" she asked worriedly, checking Kara's vital signs.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Lee asked, drawing her aside. She nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" he said, turning back to Kara.

She nodded and sat back, looking distinctly irritated.

"What's wrong with her?" Lee hissed, once they were in Cottle's old office. "She's missing pieces of her memory."

"Like what?"

"Like everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks. Since we arrived at Earth." Lee dragged his fingers through his hair in frustration.

The nurse nodded. "It's not too surprising. The Admiral gave me a full report on everything that's happened to her since we arrived. I would think it's been too much for her to handle. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It happens to the best of us in difficult conditions," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"But she never had it before and life was pretty damn stressful when we were being chased by the Cylons," Lee argued. "Why now?"

"Maybe this is a type of stress she's not equipped to deal with. People react differently under emotional stress than physical stress."

Lee saw sense in that. Kara had always had difficulty with emotions. Physical danger, pain ... she'd been okay with. Whenever anything had come too close to her centre - guarded with a fierceness that would have shamed a prison guard - she'd withdrawn, either physically or emotionally. She'd never allowed anything to get too close to her. It was good that she'd learned not to run from those difficult feelings or repress them and do herself harm the way she'd always done in the past, but it seemed this was just too big of an emotional hit for her to roll with without collateral damage occurring.

The nurse laid a gentle hand on Lee's arm. "You'll need to be patient with her. The fact that she's only repressing the latest events of her life probably means she'll be okay and eventually remember some if not all of what happened."

"How can I help?" he asked.

"Be patient. Don't push. Just be there for her and let her know she's not alone." Her cheeks flushed prettily. "I've heard things ... about how you two used to be close ... "

Lee met her frank, open gaze. "Yes we were. We've always cared deeply about one another, even if we haven't always been able to show it the right way." His cheeks pinked just a little at the memories.

"Then be there for her now and show her you care," she said earnestly. "It may be a tough road but she's going to need someone by her side to get her through it."

Lee nodded. "I'd better get back before she misses me."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Helo smiled as he watched his daughters running and playing in the corridors, ducking around the people they passed with unerring accuracy. They laughed as the game of' chase me' took them here and there around the ship.

Galactica was home. He felt it as deeply as they did, though in a different way. Galactica was an adopted home for him, one he'd come to love out of necessity when everything else he'd known had been taken away. Ten years of living here, plus the several he'd served aboard her with only soldier's shore-leave had conditioned him well. It might not be pretty, but it was home. Hera and Kiera had never known anything else. They'd been born here and aside from a few months on a Basestar when she'd been trapped, Hera had lived all her memorable life here. The girls probably knew the ship better than some of the newer recruits did.

His mind drifted to Kara and he frowned, wondering how her recovery was going. Her collapse had alarmed them all but Nurse Eve had bade them all stay away to allow her to recover in peace. They were close by Lifestation now; perhaps it wouldn't hurt to drop in and see if there was an update on her condition.

"Girls," he called ahead. "I'm stopping at Lifestation for a few minutes. I'll meet you back at the mess hall in fifteen."

"Okay daddy," they shouted back.

"Try not to get into trouble, okay?"

Hera pretended to look shocked then winked at him. "Who, us?"

He chuckled as he rounded the corner. HIs daughter was learning the art of sarcasm. That couldn't be good news.

"Hello Major," Eve said as he walked into her office. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi." He smiled. "I was just wondering if there was any news on Kara." When she didn't answer immediately, he gestured at the door behind him. "I was just passing and ... "

"She's awake and doing as well as can be expected."

"Which is?"

"Doctor/Patient confidentially Major. You know I can't reveal that."

"Come on, Kara and I have been friends since our Academy days. I care about her and just want to know if there's anything I can do to help."

She pursed her lips. "She seems to have suffered some short-term memory loss. Otherwise, she's fine. Mr Adama is in there with her now."

"I see." He cleared his throat. "Can I come back and see her later?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't bring lots of people with you. I'd rather she see one person at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her."

"Right." He nodded. "Of course not." He left immediately as Eve appeared to be otherwise occupied with her paperwork, and smiled a little to himself as he headed back to meet his daughters and Sharon for dinner. Kara Thrace was as tough as they came. She'd pull through and be just fine. He rounded the corner and ran into a familiar face, albeit one he hadn't seen in some time.

Kathryn.

Truthfully, he would have been quite happy not seeing her ever again. Lee had never asked his opinion of her and out of respect for the man, Helo had never given it. Kathryn made his hackles rise and all his defenses go up. He knew she wasn't a good match for him but then Dee hadn't really been either. Helo had never wanted to offend his friend by saying so, but he in his opinion Lee had terrible taste in women. It had only gotten worse after Kara's supposed death when Lee had been emotionally bereft. Helo had been as happy as anyone at finding Kara alive and well, both because he'd missed her and because with her around Lee wasn't rudderless. Many believed Lee was better off without Kara but he disagreed. Yes, they'd fought and struggled with their love/hate relationship, but she was what had always given him purpose and will, and spurred a passion in him that no one else ever had.

"Hello Major."

He inclined his head slightly in greeting. "Kathryn."

"Have you seen Lee? I've looked everywhere for him."

_Oh no you don't,_ he thought. "I haven't seen him," he lied. Well, almost lied. It was true - he hadn't _seen _Lee.

She sighed dramatically. "I wonder where he could be?"

Helo shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's going to be busy with his son and Kara ... you might want to give him a little space to work things out there." _And maybe find your way to an airlock?_ he thought uncharitably. Then rescinded it. She wasn't a bad person. Just a person trying to be in the wrong place getting in between the wrong people. He lifted an eyebrow at her stubborn face. Oh well, she was welcome to try. She'd find out for herself what a bad idea it was to try to come between Apollo and Starbuck.

She smiled a sweet false smile at him. "Thanks for the advice."

"Just trying to help."

"Of course."

As Helo continued past her, he could barely suppress the urge to grind his teeth. What an annoying woman! If only she'd accidentally trigger an airlock with herself in it ... He chuckled. _ I'm sounding more and more like Kara all the time, _he thought. _Well maybe that's not a bad thing - I'll have the wit to be able to deal with Hera's sarcasm then. _He scooped his daughters into his arms once he reached the mess hall and gave them great big bear hugs as they stood in line for their food.

_**~ TBC ~**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-Five ~**_

Nicky met his mother's eyes and the look in them unnerved him. "Mom, is there something wrong?" he asked in a little voice.

Cally shook her head and tried to smile. "No, nothing's wrong honey."

He knew she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Just had a busy day, you know, getting back into the routine of working here again. I was looking forward to living on Earth. Making a new life and doing something different than what I do here." _ And looking forward to a nice, happily ever-after life with people, not robots. _ "It's hard for me to live with the fact that we're going to be stuck on Galactica until we find another suitable planet ... which might be never."

"It's not that bad," Nicky said defensively. "I like it here."

"I know you do."

They ate the rest of their meal in an uncomfortable silence.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Cally said when they'd finished and were getting ready to part ways.

"You're not going to come back and live with me and dad?"

His sad eyes caused a pain in her heart. She shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Please?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand"

He sighed. It seemed adults always used that excuse when they didn't want to tell you something. "I love you mom," he said softly, walking over to her and putting his arms around her.

She put her arms around him and laid her cheek down on his head briefly. "Love you too," she whispered. "Take care of yourself and your father." She let go of him and had left their quarters before he could even blink.

"Goodbye," he whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I'll always love you mom."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"I want you to tell me the truth."

Lee struggled. He'd told Kara the bare minimum and had left out most of the detail of the past weeks' events. It was funny how even after all this time apart she could still see through his lies.

"Kara, I ... "

"Don't baby me, Lee Adama. I know there's something you're not telling me. Why?"

"I don't want to upset you," he said gently.

"Well score one against you because I'm already upset. I want to know what's going on."

"And it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's ... "

"Then tell me," she interrupted.

"I don't want to hurt you and quite frankly, I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"Isn't 'not believing me' sort of your purview rather than mine?"

Lee's cheeks grew warm. "We need to leave all of that behind us. You have to trust me Kara. Things have changed and we're not like that anymore."

"So what are we like then?"

He swallowed hard. "We're together. You and me. Well sort of."

She gave a derisive laugh. "Well that sounds about how we used to be. Clear as mud. Tell me something I don't know."

"Your husband was a Cylon." Kara shrank back as though he'd punched her and Lee regretted his words. As always, he'd allowed her to anger him and had lashed out in return. _Way to go Lee. Way to show her things have changed._ "I'm sorry," he added. "I didn't mean to tell you like that."

She shook her head, face pale. "No. It isn't true. It couldn't be."

"I'm sorry."

She drew in several long, slow breaths. "You said he was a Cylon. _Was._ Is he ... ?"

Lee nodded, not trusting himself to speak over the lump in his throat.

"This can't be happening. I can't believe it. I won't."

Lee took her hand in his. "That's why your mind is blocking it out. Too much has happened in too short a time and you just can't process it. You'll have to give it time."

She looked up into his eyes. There were no tears but he could see the pain written clearly there.

"So Michael was a Cylon. He's dead. Somehow Galactica found Earth and I'm here now," she said. "How am I supposed to believe all that? Can't I just go home? Maybe this is all just some awful nightmare." She swallowed and a little sound something like a sob came out. "I've had so many dreams of Galactica finding me," she said softly, "but it was always a happy reunion."

Lee's heart began to crack. "Gods Kara, if only I could spare you all this, I would."

She pulled her hand back and tucked it into the covers. "I want to be alone now."

The crack widened. "Kara ... "

"Please," she begged, the unfamiliar word feeling strange on her tongue. "I need to be alone for a while."

He backed away, heaving a great big silent sigh. "I'll bring Zach and Sara back a little later, okay?"

"Thank you."

He blinked hard as he turned and left. Kara Thrace never cried but he was sure he'd seen her eyes glistening.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The sound of footsteps came sooner than she'd expected. Or wanted. She'd barely gotten herself together and wiped her eyes before the curtain was pushed aside.

"Kara?"

The gravelly voice startled her. She'd been sure it was Lee.

"Come in."

Adama had such a goofy, doting fatherly look about him as he came in and sat down that she nearly laughed out loud. The look of pure, uncomplicated love in his eyes caught her her off-guard though. It was something she'd rarely experienced - love without strings.

"How are you feeling Kara?" he asked kindly.

"Okay, I guess."

"Is this a bad time? If you're not ready to see anyone ... "

"It's okay," she interjected but he kept going.

" ... I can come back later."

Kara opened her mouth to answer but instead let out a large sigh. "I don't honestly know if any time will be a good time."

He studied her for a minute. "You want to talk about it?"

She gave a frustrated snort. "I'm not even sure there's anything to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've lost things. Part of my memory. I remember some things but not others. Almost as if someone erased them."

He reached for her hand and took it, squeezing gently. "It's not uncommon for people to lose memories after experiencing the kind of trauma you did. These last weeks have been very hard on you."

"So I gather," she said dryly, licking her lips.

"Did Lee ... tell you the details?"

"Yes. I suppose so. But he might not have told me everything and I'd never know, would I?"

He squeezed again. "I have faith that it will all come back to you in time."

Kara smiled weakly. "I wish I had that faith."

"Have faith in the here and now. The life you had on Earth is over but you're here, you're alive, and so are your children. Focus on making a life here for yourselves. There's always a place for you, whether you choose to rejoin the pilot's ranks or try something different. I'll be here for you and so will Lee. He may not have always been in the past and you've certainly had your differences, but he's a changed man. One who's been given something he never thought it was possible to have, though it was the only thing he truly wanted."

"Me," she whispered wonderingly.

He nodded. "After you ... disappeared, we had our differences. I couldn't understand why he was acting in such an erratic, uncharacteristic-like way. It wasn't till much later that I was able to see objectively and understand that when he lost you, he lost the most important part of himself." At her confused look he carried on. "It may not have always been that way for him but something changed when he came to Galactica. I saw it after he'd been here a few months but I didn't understand. It was you - you'd become a part of him. Somehow the two of you had grown together and though you weren't a couple intimately, each of you needed the other in order to function."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"It's true. I think everyone else could see it too though no one really understood. It wasn't till you were gone from his life for good that I began to see. It was as if Lee was living without a limb. He was crippled but not completely dysfunctional, which is why I missed it. He tried to carry on but he couldn't, not without the missing piece. Eventually he learned to keep going but he was never the same man." He stopped to draw in a long breath and exhale. "Lee loves you and I know you love him. Things are going to be difficult now though, as you work through this. I know he wants to be there for you and your children. Let him. It's as much for him as for you."

Kara felt completely overwhelmed by it all and a strange, warm feeling stole over her. She nodded, not quite sure what to say. Their eyes met and they smiled at one another.

"It's hard," she whispered, blinking rapidly.

"I know. Just remember you're not alone." He rose and leaned over her, pressing warm lips to her forehead.

After he left, the tears came again.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sam's eyes widened when the entered the main chamber. It was full of people - male and female, light skinned and dark, hundreds in every shape, size and colour. It was as diverse a group as he'd ever seen.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's not joke, I can assure you of that."

He turned and looked down at the woman beside him. "What's going on? These people can't all be Cylons."

"Oh but they are. Every last one."

"I thought there were only twelve models."

"That is what we wanted you to think. We have kept the others' identity a secret."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Come, let us gather the newly-reborn and I shall recount it. Soon you will know everything."

His eyes scanned the room, searching for Tory. There were many dark-skinned, dark-haired women but at last he spotted the one he was looking for. He glanced questioningly at his companion and took off at a run when she gave a slight nod.

"Tory!"

At the sound of her name she turned and walked into his arms. "Sammy."

He held her for a long moment, keeping close the only familiar thing he had left.

"This is crazy," she said eventually.

"I know," he said soothingly, stroking her hair. "But I've been promised we'll find out the truth right away."

"The truth?" She laughed hollowly. "I don't think I'd recognize the truth if it bit me in the face."

The elderly woman who called herself Zero laid a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm sorry it's all coming as such a shock to you. We needed to keep it a secret from as many as possible ... "

"Why? Why not tell us what we were and what we were to do?" Tory interrupted angrily.

"It might have spoiled the experiment."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Which was what?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, as if he should have been able to figure it out with just the small bit of information she'd given him. "Why, to see if humans and humaniform Cylons could live together peacefully and procreate, of course."

"But how did you get _here?_" Sam frowned.

"We brought the Thirteenth Tribe here ourselves, many generations ago."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara eyed the quarters she'd been assigned with growing appreciation. "It looks a lot different than it did when I left."

Helo smiled. "Didn't really have much choice, did we? On short missions it was possible to enforce the frat regs but once we were all stuck here indefinitely people started eyeing each other. Being the only gene pool to draw from and all."

She chuckled. "You have such a great way of describing things."

"People paired off and eventually the birth control supplies ran out ... and we had to create some family-sized quarters. You have no idea how happy Sharon and I were to move to a room where we weren't always stepping on each other's toes."

"I can imagine, particularly with two children. My home on Earth was often not big enough to prevent us from being in each other's way and it was a massively huge palace compared to this."

"Well this is the best Galactica can do for you."

She sighed theatrically. "Well, I suppose it'll have to do."

He punched her in the arm playfully. "I'll go get Lee and the kids. You settle in."

"Sure, me and what luggage?"

He winked as he stepped out and shut the hatch behind him.

A pang of happiness made her smile wistfully. She'd missed this in the years she'd been gone. Not that life hadn't been good in it's own way, but she hadn't had anyone quite like Helo.

The bunkroom looked much different than she remembered. They hadn't had paint to cover up the divots where the bunks had been removed, but even still, the room seemed much more spacious and friendly with four rather than twelve beds. A table and chairs stood in the middle of the room with a few spare chairs in a corner. She wondered where it had all come from, but then her fingers, running along the back of one of the chairs, encountered something familiar and she knew immediately that they'd once been in the pilot's rec. A design was etched into the metal. No one finding it by accident would have known what it was but she did. An intricately carved set of letters - a K and an L, put there by herself years ago. She'd loved Lee Adama more than life itself but had known they could never be together. Still, she'd had a need to put it down somewhere - somewhere permanent and public, affirming the feelings within her that had been so strong but that she'd never been able to express any other way. Her fingers traced over it, smiling at the unbroken line she'd used to weave both letters together in a pattern as intricate and complex as their relationship had always been. _Some things never change,_ she thought, realizing that Lee was still in her heart, despite the turmoil layered over top of those feelings.

The hatch opened, startling her.

"Mommy!" The children bounded into her arms and they were a tangled mess for several minutes. She was acutely aware of Lee watching her and she felt a flush rising on her cheeks.

Eventually they separated as Zach caught sight of the bunkbeds. "I want this one!" he yelled excitedly, climbing the ladder to the nearest pair of bunks. Sara climbed onto the lower one and smiled to show her approval.

"Guess I get these two," Kara said, winking at Helo.

"I hardly think you'll be needing two beds," he returned. Kara flushed deeply as the meaning behind the innocent-sounding words hit her. She glanced at Lee to see his face was red as well.

She turned away and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to collect herself. "I guess it's just about dinner time," she said, turning back and smiling.

" 'Nother half hour," Helo answered. "C'mon, let's head to the mess anyway. Hera and Kiera are there ... "

The kids scrambled off their beds and ran for the door. The three of them walked out without waiting for Kara and Lee.

"Are you coming too?" Kara asked, feeling a little tongue-tied. She wanted him to be there but at the same time a part of her didn't.

Lee shook his head. "I've a meeting with the President and quorum tonight. We need to determine what our next course of action will be now that Earth is no longer an option."

"Oh." Her face fell. "I guess that makes sense."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" It was as much a question as a statement.

"Can you come back later, after the meeting?" Kara's flush deepened as she realized she was sounding desperate. "I mean, it would be nice to talk some more ... "

"I will if you want me to."

She smiled at his eagerness and nodded. "I do."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Adama's head snapped around as a warning klaxxon suddenly filled the CIC with sound.

"What the ... "

"It's coming from airlock three sir," Gaeta said efficiently, anticipating Adama's request.

"Airlock three?"

Gaeta's eyes lifted from his computer screen to meet his superior's. "There's been an unauthorized depressurization."

"Who the hell would have airlocked something without my permission?" he demanded angrily, neither expecting nor receiving an answer to his rhetorical question. "And what was it they were getting rid of?" His brows drew together suspiciously.

Gaeta shrugged.

"Get a Raptor out there now. I want to know what's out there."

"Yes sir," Gaeta answered, already keying in the code to the launch bay.

Adama folded his arms across his chest and growled almost silently to himself. He had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

**~ TBC ~**

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long delay over the holidays. Life was really busy with the family and most of December disappeared somewhere ... I'm still looking for it. :) Thank you to everyone who's still reading this and to all of you who've discovered it lately and made it a favourite. I know not many of you leave comments but I wanted to thank you all for reading. I can hardly believe I started writing it a full year ago. Wow! I'm not quite sure how long it will end up being but I'm anticipating it won't be too much longer and I will definitely be finishing it so stick with it!


	46. Chapter 46

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-Six ~**_

"Oh my Gods!"

Adama's blood felt as though it had instantly frozen in his veins as the awful possibilities ran through his mind. "What is it?" he demanded, picking up the headset so that only he could hear the reply.

Hotdog breathed audibly before answering. "It's Cally sir," he choked out.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes sir."

Adama heard Hotdog and Skyward whispering to one another in the silence. "Retrieve her and bring her home Hotdog," he said eventually.

More whispering then a choked sob came down the wire. "Yes sir."

Adama ripped the glasses off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily as he slammed the phone down. "You're in charge Mr Gaeta," he said quietly, lifting his head and squaring his shoulders. "I'll be in the hangar bay."

He felt the sympathetic glances of the crew - they hadn't heard half the conversation but they knew him well enough to know his demeanor spoke of the worst possible job to befall someone in charge.

As he traversed the ship, he tried to pull what memories he could of Cally. There weren't many. The early ones were pleasant though. She'd been sweet, cute and always a cheerful face about the deck when others had brooded. About the time she'd taken up with Tyrol, things had changed. She'd become more sullen and far less free with her smiles. Adama had been concerned but his crew's private lives weren't really his business. And given his lousy track record with women, he really hadn't been in a position to be giving marital advice.

He wished he had now. Keeping them apart would have meant she'd still be alive. But what had she to live for but her child? Not that that wasn't enough for any mother, but he was struck yet again by the knowledge that he was one of the lucky ones - royalty in a sense. It was hard for him to even imagine how tough life must be for those at the bottom with no chance of advancement and nothing to look forward to. The same old drudgery day after day with no reward in sight. And in Cally's case, only the knowledge that everything she'd held dear had been a lie. Her child wasn't even fully human.

His heart quickened as another thought struck him - what if she'd taken Nicky with her? She wouldn't have. _ Couldn't have._ His steps quickened to match his heartbeat.

The hangar bay was full of people as it should be but as if the news had traveled like lightning, they were standing around watching rather than working. The Raptor came in quickly, the rumble of the decking under his feet as it landed a near perfect counterpoint to the staccato beating of his heart. The hatch opened and Hotdog filled it though his towering form was bowed in grief.

Adama stepped forward. Hotdog nodded silently.

Cally's space-frozen body lay under a blanket, the only measure of respect they'd been able to give her as yet. He heaved a sigh of relief - the lump was only large enough to be one body. "Was there anything else out there?" he hissed almost under his breath.

Hotdog shook his head. "No sir."

Adama nodded. "Could you please ... " he hesitated a fraction, "stay here till the med crew comes?" He cleared his throat. "I need to go see the Chief and his son."

Hotdog's face paled but he nodded. "Yes sir," he said, nearly whispering.

The older man reached out and touched his arm briefly before walking away. It was a Herculean effort to keep himself upright. The pain of having to break the news of someone's death to their loved ones was one he was finding more and more difficult to live with. He'd had to do it only a handful of times in the early days of his command, then almost never during their post-holocaust exodus since there were precious few families left intact. Everyone had grieved together. It had happened on several occasions in recent years and he was certain each of them had put many grey hairs and lines on his face.

The Chief's quarters appeared in front of him with surprising suddenness. He took a deep breath and knocked.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara tucked the children in bed and waited for them to fall asleep. She prowled around the room restlessly once their deep breathing told her they were safely off in dreamland. She too was sleepy after the events of the evening but a part of her desperately wanted to stay awake for Lee's return.

There wasn't anything to do though, and she found herself wishing she was back home on Earth where she could read or paint or even be outside in the garden when the children were sleeping. She missed that freedom. Galactica had once held many opportunities for her but now, as a parent rather than a dependent-free pilot, she felt confined. _ I wonder if this is how the other people with children in the fleet felt. _ She'd never given it a second though, not even after her time with Kacey. She'd mourned the loss of the little girl for a short while but the pressures of her life had pushed her away firmly and she'd never stopped to think how of Julia must have been coping. If what Helo said was true, there were quite a few parents around. Perhaps she could talk to them and learn how to survive this captivity. For that's what it was though she'd never recognized it as such till she'd had a good long taste of freedom. The thought of spending all of her days and nights coped up in this room with her children was one she didn't think she could face - regardless of how much she loved them. At least back home she'd had her job, something creative and fun that she could do for herself. It had made her a more balanced mother. Here she could see herself going crazy in next to no time. _No, I can't let that happen,_ she thought nervously, knowing exactly what sort of things she'd likely end up doing if she did begin to lose control. Her therapy sessions had taught her how to deal with many of her frustrations but being trapped on Galactica again in the same environment she'd both loved and loathed was going to be a difficult obstacle to overcome. _At least this time I've got Lee on my side,_ she thought. _ That's more than half the battle won._

Her head jolted up at the sound of the light tapping on the hatch. She'd fallen asleep after all. Stretching the kinks out of her neck quickly, she headed for the door.

"Hi." Lee smiled and it was the sort of sweet, shy smile she hadn't seen from him in a long, long time. Her heart did a little flip and suddenly she was wide awake. "Is it too late? I'm sorry the meeting ran a little long ... "

"No, it's okay. Come in," she interrupted, opening the door a little wider to admit him. "So the meeting went on a little longer than you'd planned?" she continued, feeling bad about interrupting.

"Way longer." He sighed. "It's next to impossible to get the quorum to agree to anything."

"I believe it. Did you finally manage to come to an agreement though?"

"Yeah," he laughed dryly. "About when we'll have the next meeting to discuss this."

Kara shook her head.

"I know. In the beginning it was exciting - spur of the moment decisions, life or death situations ... but the last few years politics in the fleet has gotten very ... "

" ... bureacratic?" Kara supplied with a wry grin.

"Unbearably so." They shared an almost smile.

"Sit," Kara offered, touching the back of their chair with her hand. "So tell me why you did it," she asked softly. "Why did you leave flying behind and join politics? I mean, besides the obvious fact that you wanted to wear something other than the same old tanks and flightsuit every day for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, now I've got two suits and two spare shirts. Wow." They both laughed nervously, as much at the humour as at being alone together. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"We talked about all this before - the memories you're missing. You don't remember any of it?"

Kara shook her head sadly.

Lee's cheeks heated at the memory of their talk in the bunkroom mere weeks earlier. He chose to give the less emotional version of his previous response. She nodded as he talked, seemingly understanding.

"I get that you always cared about politics and wanted to make a difference. That's the naive, innocent Lee I remember from the old days. But why _then_? Why leave when the fleet needed you? I don't mean to brag, but I wasn't here anymore and you and I ... well, we were the ones who cleaned up and got the job done when everyone else screwed up."

"I couldn't do it without you Kara." The words shot out before he'd even chosen them. "I couldn't fly without you - it was like I was a bird with a clipped wing. Maimed. I tried but I just couldn't focus at all. I was useless."

She leaned forward. "That couldn't have been true. You were so_ good_."

He laughed ruefully. "You didn't think so back then."

It was Kara's turn to blush. "Just because I didn't _say_ so doesn't mean I didn't think it."

His lips quirked into a semi-smile as his eyes bored into her. "I recall you saying quite the opposite."

His eyes pulled her in and she couldn't let go of them. "That was just the prerequisite Starbuck bitchiness. It wasn't how I really felt inside."

He leaned forward too and she could feel his breath on her lips. "How did you_ really_ feel?"

_I love you Lee Adama. I've always loved you. Even when I knew it was wrong and should never happen between us. Even when it seemed as though I didn't, and turned to others. Even though I moved on and tried to make a life for myself and our son with someone else. I've never been able to forget you, never been able to stop loving you. _The emotions were there, burning inside her but like always, just wouldn't coalesce into coherent thoughts.

Their lips touched and the barriers holding back the flood of emotions broke within her. She reached a hand out and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer as she endeavored to show him everything she was feeling.

His restraints too, seemed to burst and he threw himself into the kiss with long pent-up passion. One of the chairs fell as they stood, aching to get as close as possible.

"Lee," she gasped out some time later, pulling away briefly for air. The kiss hadn't yet turned into more but it was rapidly moving in that direction. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet."

"Yet?" The look in his eyes was hopeful yet there was a darkness at the very back. A darkness Kara was well aware _she'd_ created in him.

She laid a hand on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you Lee Adama," she repeated, as if surprised at herself for actually being abel to say it aloud. "But there's just too much right now - you coming, the destruction of Earth, Michael, the kids, part of my memory being gone ... I don't know if I can do this now, it's just too much ... "

"It's okay." he leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "It's okay Kara. I understand." A hand slid up and twined itself in her hair, cupping the back of her head. "I love you too and I'm never letting you go again. But I know this is a lot for you and you need time to get through it."

"Exactly." She smiled shyly. "If we're going to do this, I want us to do it right, you know? Not frak it all up like we did before so we end up hurting each other and everyone around us. I don't want to do that again. I can't." She tipped her head towards the sleeping children. " I can't hurt them like that."

"You won't," he assured her. "We'll wait and make sure we do it right this time."

She chuckled. "I guess this means we've both grown up, eh?"

"Maybe. And maybe we've just learned that sometimes you have to do what you never thought you could in order to make it through. I can see that bright, shiny future up there ahead of us and I'm willing to do anything I have to, to get there."

She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "You'll be here ... ? " she began, stopping as she realized she couldn't put into words exactly what she wanted to say.

"Always." He pulled her close and they stood in each other's arms quietly for a long time.

Kara pulled away and opened her eyes to look at him. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She half-smiled nervously.

" 'Course." He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, fingers lightly brushing the side of her face. "I was hoping you'd ask, to be honest."

Her cheeks burned. "I'll just go ... "

"Right." he let her go and pointed to the hatch. "Go ahead and get ready, I'll just ... "

Kara grabbed the small bag with her bathroom things and headed out. She was feeling like a nervous teen in love - stomach full of butterflies and a hot flush creeping up the back of her neck.

She brushed her teeth and hair quickly then ducked her face down into the basin to wash it. Her reflection, when she looked up, was startling. Who was that person in the mirror? Surely it wasn't Kara Thrace ... The room went dark and images flashed before her ...

_Michael's body lying on the ground, a crimson stain spreading across his shirt. Herself and several people standing looking down on him ... _

The flash was too brief for her to see who'd been there with her but she felt certain Lee had been one of them. She flushed again, this time with shame. Her husband was dead and she needed to show him the proper measure of respect before moving on.

After toweling her face dry and gathering her things, she returned to their quarters, thankful she'd been honest with Lee about where she stood on 'them'. Not that it was going to be easy, given the way emotions seemed to explode like dynamite whenever they were together, but at least they'd both been up front and honest about their feelings. That was something new and a good first step towards a solid relationship - something both they and the children needed.

"Hey" Lee said softly when she returned. "That was fast."

Kara shrugged. "Head's pretty empty this time of night."

Lee glanced at his watch. "It is in between shift changes."

"And it's the middle of the night," she pointed out.

He smiled. "Also true. I'll go get ready now. Be back soon."

" 'Kay."

Kara undressed and put on pajamas while he was gone. The thought of changing in front of him was one that made her feel surprisingly prudish. _ It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before, _she reminded herself. But this was different. This time the rules had to be followed. Modesty was important or the power keg of attraction between them would light and before they knew it they'd be out of control.

She climbed into the lower bunk and pulled the covers up, waiting for him to return.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Lee wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He'd debated whether or not to shower at this hour but had decided to go for a quick one, given he'd done a lot of sweating at the meeting. It had been a lot more tense than he'd let on to Kara and he'd spent a lot of it with fists balled up, biting his tongue so he didn't start an all-out war. Twice before humanity had been at the brink of civil war and it was only the threat from without that had united them. It saddened him that even after seeing how living as a divided people the way Earth had been hadn't shown them that harmony was the way to ensure they had a future. Perhaps they'd never learn that lesson. _Perhaps that's what Leoben meant when he talked about all this happening before and all of it happening again,_ he mused.

"Lee!"

Her shrill cry and arms thrown around him disjointed his thoughts abruptly.

"Uh Kathryn," he mumbled, completely taken aback that he hadn't noticed her entering the head. "What are you doing up now?" He recovered swiftly and tried to extricate himself from her embrace.

She tightened her grip. "I've missed you. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Working mostly."

She pouted. "Well you're not working now but you didn't come see me."

He pushed her away firmly and took two steps back. "That's because we're not together anymore, remember?"

"I thought that was just a temporary thing. You know, a lover's spat. It doesn't _have_ to be over ... "

"Yes it does," he said quickly. "I'm sorry you're having trouble accepting it but it's over Kathryn. I don't want to be with you."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's because you love her, isn't it? Do you really think it's going to work between you? I've heard the gossip ... she's got the touch of death. She destroys everyone and everything she comes in contact with."

Lee fiddled with his towel, pulling it tighter and cinching it. "Not anymore. She's changed."

"People don't change Lee. You're naive if you believe that."

"Well then call me naive because I do believe it."

She drew in a long breath and sighed. "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"No."

"You're going to stay with her and try to make it work."

"Yes."

She stepped forward and put her arms around his neck. "It was good while it lasted," she whispered. "One last hug for goodbye. Please?"

He bit his lip but wrapped his arms around her lightly. At that moment two things happened, only one of which he was aware of. His towel uncinched itself and dropped to the ground.

And the door to the head opened and a face peeked in, jaw dropping open at the sight before it.

_**~ TBC ~**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-Seven ~**_

"Chief, I've got some bad news for you."

Tyrol's arm tightened around his son's shoulder.

"It's mom, isn't it?" Nicky asked quietly.

Adama met the boy's eyes and was startled at what he saw there. The depth of grief and understanding in them was overwhelming. It would have been surprising in someone three times his age. The pain he saw there stabbed his heart like an arrow._ Maybe these half Cylons are more human than machine. Maybe it's near impossible to tell us apart if we're the same biologically and emotionally. _It was the first time the thought had ever occurred to him. Hera and Kiera had never inspired him to think more deeply about their nature but then he hadn't had much to do with children. Until he'd discovered he had grandchildren.

He blinked rapidly. "I'm so sorry," he rasped.

"I knew she was going to do it," Nicky whispered.

"You ... what?" Tyrol was clearly shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

The boy turned to his father. "She said goodbye to me." His voice wavered and then broke at the end. Tyrol grabbed him fiercely and hugged him to his chest. Nicky sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Adama repeated, struggling to swallow the lump in his throat.

Tyrol looked over at him with red, tear-filled eyes. "I guess she couldn't live with it," he said, voice soft but with a cruel undertone.

Adama stepped forward impulsively and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Regardless of how she felt, you'll always be welcome and have a home here with us."

Tyrol nodded, tears breaking free and spilling down his cheeks.

Adama squeezed his shoulder then withdrew. It was time to go and leave them to grieve alone. "If there's anything you need ... just ask."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Helo paced around his quarters restlessly.

"Come to bed already," Sharon mumbled sleepily. "Bed's cold without you."

He opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and crawled in beside her. She snuggled up and laid her head on his chest. He stared at the ceiling, attempting to force his mind to count the rivets instead of going in the direction it kept wanting to go, knowing sleep wasn't going to come.

"You want to talk about it?"

Helo ran his fingers through her hair. "I thought you'd fallen asleep again."

She lifted her head up to look at him and her dark hair fell forwards, partially obscuring her face. "I know you Karl. Something is obviously bothering you and you're not going to sleep till you get it out. So talk to me."

For a brief moment he felt irritated at her prying, then he smiled. It was good having a soulmate who knew you as well as you knew yourself. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her as she lay back down. "I saw something just now. Something I really didn't want to see."

"Something that could cause trouble?"

"Definitely."

"Work trouble or personal trouble?"

"Personal."

"Stay out of it," she advised.

"You think so?"

"I know so. It's never a good idea to meddle in people's affairs."

"But you don't even know who or what it is I'm talking about," Helo objected.

"Doesn't matter."

"It's about Kara."

She lifted her head up to look at him again. "Tell me."

"I saw Lee in the head." He paused. "With Kathryn."

"What?" Sharon sat up and frowned. "But I thought ... "

"I know, me too," he interrupted. "But they were together ... "

"Maybe it was innocent. Maybe they just happened to be there at the same time."

"They were hugging. And he wasn't wearing anything."

"Oh." She was silent after that and Helo could have sworn he saw every thought that crossed her mind. "Did you say anything to them?"

"Hell no! I was just about to go in but once I saw them I high-tailed it out of there and used the other washroom. Talk about an embarrassing situation ... "

"No kidding." She mused for a minute. "I can't believe he would cheat on her. I know," she waved aside his attempted interruption, "I know he did with Dee but this is different. This is _Kara_."

"It certainly surprised me. I was positive he was beyond thrilled to have her back and to meet his son. I can't imagine why he'd do something like this to her. Kathryn, I could see ... she's a bit of a ... " He struggled to try to find a nice way to describe her.

" ... a bitch?" Sharon filled in. "You want me to get rid of her? I can."

Helo laughed softly. "I've no doubt of that but I don't need that kind of trouble from the Admiral." He sat and gathered her into his arms. "I think we'll have to find another plan."

"How 'bout just talking to Lee?"

"The direct approach, eh? It just might work."

"It makes sense to me. Lee is your friend. So is Kara. It seems only natural that you'd care about both of them and want them to be happy."

"You're a genius Sharon."

"I know. An underappreciated genius." She smiled up at him.

"Shall I show you how much I appreciate you?" he asked, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"At this hour?"

"Why not? We're both awake."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Lee slipped into the room quietly so as not to wake the children. He blinked a few times, readjusting his eyes to the dim light of their quarters. He managed to distinguish a lump in the bottom bunk and walked over to it.

"Kara?" he whispered.

"Hey." She propped herself up on an elbow. "You were gone a while."

For a moment he wondered if he should tell her about Kathryn, then decided against it. It was late and they both needed to sleep. "I needed to take a shower. Didn't want to smell up the room." He smiled.

She returned it. "I hadn't noticed."

The silence crackled.

"Should I ... " he pointed to the upper bunk.

Kara shook her head as she scooted back up against the wall and lifted the covers.

Lee climbed in beside her, all-too aware of how close they were going to need to be for two people to fit into a bunk made for one. He was going to have to keep an awfully firm rein on himself, that was for sure. He lay down and pulled the covers up and she tucked in beside him. Rolling over onto his side he faced her, and they lay nose to nose. His body began to tingle with desire and he desperately wanted to reach out and put his arms around her. He forced them to stay still and they felt awkward and heavy by his sides.

"Lee" she whispered almost silently.

"Hmm?"

Then her lips were on his, wet and fierce, kissing him with wild abandon. It was passionate and yet not, something he'd never experienced with her. Her kisses had always been the precursor to more but this time, though they were passionate and deep, he could feel her restraint. She wasn't pushing for more, just giving and taking to her limit. He was proud of her for sticking to her resolve though a part of him still wanted things to spiral out of control and take them all the way, as they always had before. _Soon, _he promised himself. _ Be patient Lee. It'll happen in due time ..._ His heart and mind were content with that but he had a definite feeling his body was going to need to find release another way. Her proximity was intoxicating and it was seriously testing_ his_ resolve.

Eventually the kissing waned and they lay forehead to forehead, panting.

"We should get some sleep," Lee whispered between breaths.

"Yeah ... " It seemed as if she was going to say more but nothing else came out.

He rolled onto his back and she snuggled up with her head on his chest. One hand twined itself in her hair while the other rubbed lazy circles on her lower back. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

_A storm-darkened sky loomed above but eerie as it was, the scene in front of her was even more chilling. _

_A body lay on the ground, blood pooled around it. Samuel T Anders stood over it, gun in hand. She shrank back, wishing that if she could just go away and pretend she hadn't seen it, maybe it wouldn't actually be real._

_"This can't be," she whispered._

_"He's a Cylon," Sam said. "And so am I."_

_She recoiled at his revelation._

_"It's true," a voice in her head whispered. "You can't escape us. Your destiny and ours are intertwined."_

_"But I don't want it to be that way," she thought. "I just want to live my life."_

_"It must be. The Goddess of the Dawn is the one who brings life to us all. You are Aurora, Kara Thrace. You are our Saviour."_

_The clouds parted to reveal a bright sun - twin suns, in dazzling brilliance. The air was warm and sweet. Fresh. New. She looked around, eyes stopping as a flash of movement caught her attention. People. Lots of people. All coming out of a cave not far to her left, blinking and looking for all the universe like they'd been hiding in the darkness for an eternity._

_Leading them was a small, elderly woman with white hair. "Praise be to God," she said in a beautifully deep and musical voice. "You've finally made it."_

_"Finally? Made it where? Where am I? Who are you?"_

_The woman's eyes were warm as she smiled. "Home."_

Kara woke suddenly, twisting as a kink in her back gave her the need to stretch. Lee jumped under her, also awake instantly.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess ... I think I was dreaming or something. I'm not quite sure what it was all about."

"You want to talk about it?" he offered.

She bit her lip, feeling the old familiar urge to just clam up coming on strong.

"It was Sam. Sam killed Michael in my dream," she blurted out, knowing that once she'd started to talk she'd have no choice but to tell him everything.

"It wasn't a dream Kara," Lee said softly. "That's what really happened. You're beginning to remember."

"There's more. I heard a voice - I didn't recognize it, telling me that they were both Cylons."

"It's true."

Lee could hear her sharp intake of breath in the darkness. "How? How could that be possible? How could we not know?" He couldn't see but he was nearly certain there were tears in her eyes.

He sighed. "I don't know. I don't know how we never recognized it or why they didn't even know themselves. I don't really understand any of what's going on."

"Why me?" she asked, more to herself than him. "Why are the Cylons so intent on having me? First Leoben, then Simon, Sam, Michael ... why am I so important to their destiny?"

"I don't know," Lee said honestly. "I wish I could give you an answer but I have no idea how it all connects or why you're at the centre of it. All they said was that you're Aurora and ... "

Kara sat bolt upright. "What did you say?" she hissed. "You called me Aurora."

"That's what Sam said when he discovered who and what he was. That you were Aurora and you were vital to our survival and that it was his destiny to protect you."

A vision suddenly swept across her mind.

_There was a bogey directly behind her. She was going to die, there were no ifs, ands or buts. No possibility of pulling a spectacular retina-detaching Starbuck move to save herself. _

_Suddenly, a ship came out of nowhere, headed directly for the enemy. As if in slow motion, she saw two faces in the cockpit sweep by her, Michael and Sam, both set in the knowledge they were going to die._

"They died to save me, didn't they?" she whispered tearfully.

He nodded, feeling a bit of a lump growing in his throat. "I'm sorry it's all coming back to you like this."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "At least I'm remembering. I just wish I understood what it all meant."

Lee smiled and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're no worse off than the rest of us. We're all lost and confused together."

She smiled back in spite of her heart's pain and lay back down. "I think I had a vision of the future too."

"Really? What was it like?"

"I'm not quite sure. Wherever it was, was beautiful. Warm and sunny."

"That sounds wonderful."

"_They_ were there."

"Who?"

"The Cylons, but I didn't recognize any of them."

"They were new models?"

She lifted herself up to look into his eyes. "If they were, then there are hundreds of them. Maybe thousands."

Lee digested that information for a few minutes. "I wish I knew what that meant or had some idea of what's coming ... "

"I guess the only ones who know are the Cylons themselves, since they appear to be pulling the strings."

"Puppetmasters, eh?" Lee said, the word sounding a little distasteful. "I'm not sure I like that idea."

"Me neither but it doesn't seem like we have much choice in the matter."

He sighed. "No, apparently not."

"At least we have each other," Kara said. "That has to mean something."

He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "It means everything." Then he lay back down and pulled her onto his chest. "Let's get some sleep."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sam pondered the elderly woman's words for a few moments before speaking. "So what you're saying is that we're all Cylons."

"Yes."

"The whole populations of Earth."

"Not the whole population, but a large segment of it. Of course when we began to pair off and procreate there were those who were against it. The 'PureEarth' faction they called themselves. They didn't want human blood tainted with Cylon so they refused to mate with us. Of course as time went by it became harder and harder to know who carried Cylon DNA and who didn't, as the hybrids were as varied in appearance as the Earthpeople themselves so some succumbed without even realizing it. Those who were fervent in their beliefs ... intermarried and had a very small gene pool from which to draw. Many did not survive."

Sam nodded. He'd heard of similar things in small towns and villages back home.

"We are what is left. Earth has been put on the path to destruction. Those that didn't perish in the initial attack will do so soon of radiation poisoning."

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple noticeably bouncing up and down. Tory took his hand and squeezed it.

"So where are we now?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Inside Earth's moon."

"Why?"

"Right now it's working well as a fallback shelter for us but we originally made ourselves a home here for the reborn. Though we are able to resurrect, our human counterparts are not. We were made to age at the rate they do so we can share lifetimes with them - it would be very disconcerting for them to grow old while we remained young. At the end of our lives we "die" but cannot return, for obvious reasons."

"So you come here? To do what ... sit around? It doesn't seem very worthwhile to have a second chance at life if you can't actually _live _it."

"Oh but we are. We have been trying to procreate amongst ourselves."

"Have you been successful?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you need humans for?"

The woman smiled. "The same reason humans don't marry within their own families. Variety. There are too many similarities in our gene make-up - we needed to find a larger gene pool to swim in."

"Who doesn't love skinny dipping?" he mumbled to himself. Tory giggled.

The woman glanced at him, question in her eyes.

"Never mind." Sam brushed it aside. "There's just one more thing I need to get straight."

"By all means, ask. I told you I would answer your questions."

"You said before that you were the ones who brought the mythical Thirteenth Tribe from Kobol here to Earth."

"They're not mythical dear."

"So I'm gathering," Sam said dryly. "But that exodus happened two thousand years ago. According to our records, Cylons weren't even _created_ until just over fifty years ago. How do you explain your existence on Kobol nearly two thousand years earlier?"

She smiled serenely. "We were created on Kobol. It is our homeworld. We, of course, never showed our true nature to the humans living there ... "

"... which is why you're never mentioned in the Scriptures," Tory cut in.

"You know the Scriptures?" The woman seemed pleased, although surprised. Sam just looked shocked.

"I was a follower ... once," she replied sheepishly.

"So what happened? Why did you leave Kobol?"

"You ask so very many questions. You are a Seeker."

"Maybe so ... " Sam shrugged. "But I want to know."

"We put people in the Colonies - hid them so well even they did not know what they were. They recreated us, Cylon, both the original and the more advanced models, according to our plan. We foresaw what was to come - humanity and Cylon would clash and both might be destroyed. So we took the Thirteenth Tribe away as a failsafe in case our counterparts destroyed themselves. We would then have the ability to start again."

" 'This has all happened before and it will all happen again' ," Sam quoted. "Isn't it a coincidence that that which was predicted in the Scriptures would come to pass exactly as it was written?"

"It's not coincidence at all child. Of course our history would be as the Pythian Scriptures state. We _wrote_ them."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-Eight ~**_

_It was sunny and beautiful, a day like she'd never felt outside of her visions, but desperately wanted to._

_The air was warm and smelled sweet. Hera knelt down and looked with wonder upon the delicate flowers at her feet. The petals were a bright, lush red and they swayed lightly in the breeze. A buzzing sound became audible and for a moment she had no idea what was making it. A small black and yellow insect flew into the flowers and nestled deep into the centre of one. It fascinated her. Another insect flew by her ear, buzzing as well but with a slightly different sound. _

_She rose, smiling. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, unable to curb her enthusiasm._

_"Welcome to your new home, Hera Agathon. We are so happy to see you."_

_She'd heard the voice in her head too many times to be afraid of it. Instead, her smile widened. "Will we be here soon?"_

_"That depends on you and those like you. You hold the key to finding New Earth."_

_"Where do I look?" The woman's cryptic remarks didn't even faze her._

_"Look to the stars child. Look to the stars."_

Hera woke in the morning, smile still adorning her face.

"Well aren't you a cheerful one this morning," Sharon said, tucking Hera's wayward curls behind her ear.

"I had another vision last night mom."

Sharon sat down beside her on the bunk. "Tell me about it."

"I saw our new home. It's called New Earth."

"New Earth," Helo echoed, shutting the hatch behind him as he came into their quarters. "Sounds nice."

"It was!" Hera fairly bounced as she told them what she'd experienced.

"Look to the stars? What does that mean?' Sharon asked.

Helo thought for a moment. "Maybe if she was able to see star charts for our current location ... something might become clear."

Hera's eyes lit up. "She said we all had the key within us."

"All?"

She flushed. "Half Cylons."

Helo touched Sharon's shoulder. "I'll talk to the Admiral if you'll get the children together to take a look at those charts."

"I can do that," she said, nodding.

He kissed them both and placed a soft kiss on Kiera's forehead. "I have something else I have to do first."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Bill Adama watched his wife as she dressed, post showering. He'd been discreetly watching her ever since she'd woken - sometime after he had. In fact he was sure it had been the sound of the razor dropping into the basin as he'd been shaving that had woken her. He felt bad. She'd lain in their bunk rereading an old favourite novel of hers until well after he'd gone to sleep. Long after, from her tired look when she'd woken.

She flashed him a tired smile as she buttoned up her white blouse. How it had remained white after all these years he had no idea. They sat down to eat the breakfast he'd had sent to their quarters and her lack of conversation as she began to eat confirmed his suspicions.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked around a mouthful of food. "Or do I have to guess."

"Guess what?"

"That's funny Laura. Guess what's wrong with you."

"How do you know something's wrong?"

He put his knife and fork down. "It's in everything you haven't been saying this morning. And you're fiddling with your blouse buttons. You always fiddle with them when you're nervous."

Her hands dropped to her lap as her cheeks flushed a deep pink. She lifted her eyes to his. "The cancer is back," she said flatly.

He swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty damn sure." Her voice wavered. "I've been feeling off lately. Tired and achy, but I just assumed it was because life has been crazy. Last night when I was reading ... well I found another lump. On the other breast."

He stood. "Let me see."

She opened the buttons silently and guided his fingers to the right spot. He pushed down gently, rough fingers touching her tender skin more delicately than she would have imagined he could.

"You have to get to Lifestation," he said, in a voice curiously devoid of emotion. "As soon as you're done eating."

"But I have a meeting with ... "

"Cancel it," he said gruffly.

"I can't."

"You're still the President, aren't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Then your word is law."

"Yes but ... "

"Do I need to pull rank on you?' He lifted an eyebrow. "You may be a civilian but I'm still the Admiral and when I give orders they must be followed. I'm ordering you to see the doctor this morning. Now."

Roslin giggled. "Yes sir. You know I can't resist when you give orders, although I like it much better when you order me to report to your bed."

He allowed himself to smile, just a little. "That's standing order."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Lee yawned as he pulled the hatch shut behind him and headed for his father's quarters. It wasn't exactly fair, but he wanted to get a word in with Roslin before their meeting in the afternoon. She needed to know about Kara's dream/vision for the future and preparing her ahead of time would save another recess and maybe even get them on the way to meet their destiny a little faster.

He rounded the final corner and down the steps, nearly bumping into Helo who was standing in front of Adama's door with his hand outstretched to knock.

"Hey Karl," he said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh hey." Helo swallowed. "You're just the guy I was hoping to talk to."

Lee smirked and raised an eyebrow."Well then you're at the wrong Adama's quarters, aren't you?"

Helo had the grace to blush. "I need to see your father and the President too but I was going to come looking for you afterwards."

"It seems you've found me. I have things to discuss with them too so let's get on with it." Lee knocked firmly three times.

The door opened immediately, as if someone had been waiting on the other side of it.

"Morning dad, Laura," Lee said brightly. "We were wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

"Not now," Adama said crisply, pushing Roslin ahead of him through the door and between them.

"Is something wrong sir?" Helo asked, catching the same vibe that was making Lee's insides begin to feel jumpy.

"Dad ... "

Adama met his son's eyes. "We'll talk later. Help yourselves to our quarters till I get back. Shouldn't be long."

Roslin smiled weakly and touched Lee's arm as she walked past him.

Lee followed Helo in, a disquiet seeping into his soul and tainting the joy he'd been feeling since waking up.

"Something's definitely wrong," Helo said, breaking into Lee's thoughts. He nodded. "I wonder if he knows something we don't."

Lee frowned. "I don't think so. He might not share new intel with me since I'm a civilian but you're the XO. He wouldn't leave you out of the loop." He shook his head. "No, I think it's personal, and judging by the fact that Laura looked as though she was about to cry and my father could barely keep it together, I'd guess it has something to do with her health."

Their eyes met.

"The cancer's back," Helo said softly.

Lee nodded sadly. "I'd lay odds on it."

"Frakking hell."

Lee seconded that epithet heartily, but was also pleased at the other man's reaction. Laura Roslin was a good woman and leader but she had a habit of ticking people off with her stubbornness. It always made him happy when others were able to separate the person from the politician. Not everyone could, and he knew from personal experience that it could create bitter enemies.

He sighed. "You wanted to talk to me and it seems like we have a bit of time so why don't we do that while we wait."

"Oh sure." Helo took a couple of steps and looked around the room. he picked up a picture from the Admiral's desk and looked at it. "You were cute kids," he said, then he put it down and took a couple more steps in the opposite direction.

"Karl," Lee said. Helo turned around. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's ... I mean, I didn't mean to see ... I need to know ... "

"What? You sound like you're embarrassed about something. Just say it. We're friends, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's Kara."

Lee's eyes narrowed. "What about her?"

"I don't want to see you hurt her. She's been through enough lately."

Lee frowned. "What do you mean? I have no intention of hurting her. I love her, you know that."

"I know."

"Then why would you think I'd ever ... "

"Because I saw you in the head last night."

Lee flushed. "Oh."

"With Kathryn."

"It's not what you think ... "

"It had damn well better not be," Helo broke in, "but considering I saw you na ... with nothing on and your arms around her, it strikes me as awfully suspicious."

Lee shook his head vigorously. "It's not what you're thinking. Don't you trust me?"

Helo crossed his arms over his chest, towering over Lee like a powerful giant. "I'd like to. I want to, I really do but if whatever happened is something that's going to hurt Kara then I can't just let it go."

"Who's planning on hurting Kara?"

Both men jumped as Adama clanged the door of his quarters shut.

"No one," Lee said quickly. "Trust me, I won't let anyone hurt her."

"So long as _you're_ not the one hurting her."

Adama took in the scene in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Lee and Kathryn together in the head last night. Late. They were hugging." Helo turned accusing eyes on Lee. "I'm just trying to find out what's going on because I don't want to see Kara get hurt."

"If you'd stop insinuating and just let me explain ... "

Adama held up his hands. "Enough. Why don't we all just cool down and get whatever this is out in the open? I think we all know talking works better than accusing and I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation ... right?"

Lee fought to keep himself from reacting to his father's eyes. The man might be saying he didn't want any accusations but his eyes were saying something clearly different.

"I was showering. Kathryn came in when I was done and wanted to talk. I told her it was over and that I was with Kara now. She wanted a farewell hug. The towel ... uh ... " He flushed a bright red. "Slipped." He cleared his throat. "I left and went back to our quarters right after that."

"_Our _quarters?" Helo asked, his face back to its usual good-natured half-smile.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Kara wanted me to stay."

"And you weren't going to refuse."

"Damn straight."

The two men grinned and Adama felt a smidgen of relief. He was stressed enough without having to deal with another family crisis. "Excellent. I'm glad we were able to talk things out," he said.

"You want me to deal with Kathryn?" Helo asked. "I could invent a reason to move her off this ship ... "

"You don't have to do that," Lee answered. "Although it would be nice."

"Consider it done."

"Major," Adama said warningly.

"Sir? Isn't it the XO's job to deal with personnel issues?"

Adama broke into a wry smile. "Just make sure it's legit. I don't want this coming back to bite me in the ass."

"Yes sir."

Adama walked behind his desk and sat down. "Gentlemen. You were both on my doorstep - I presume that means you want to talk to me. Are you here together?"

Helo shook his head. "No sir."

"Well then one of you go ahead."

They looked at one another. Lee nodded. "You go first."

"It's about Hera. She had another vision about the future last night. A place called New Earth." He proceeded to tell them all the details.

"You're kidding," Lee interrupted, amazement paling his face. "Kara had nearly the same vision last night."

"Really?" Adama had never looked more attentive. "Tell me everything."

Lee launched into a long description which included Sam's murder, as, once he'd mentioned Aurora, his father wanted to know why it was significant.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he demanded.

Lee had the grace to flush. "We had planned to but everything on the planet went crazy too fast and we were all busy trying to survive. Now Kara doesn't really remember so it's hard to know what to say and what not to say. She's getting bits and pieces back but she's not sure if she's remembering or just dreaming."

"I can't imagine how difficult this must be for her," Adama said sadly.

The three men nodded silently.

"I've asked Sharon to round up the children and thought maybe we could look at some star charts. Whomever it is that talks to Hera in her visions said the answers were "in the stars" so I figured that would be a good place to start."

"Good thinking. Have Sharon bring them to the War room. I'll see what charts I can dig up for you."

"Thank you sir."

Adama nodded. "Dismissed."

Lee hung back after Helo had left. "Dad," he said, pulling his father's lacklustre eyes to his own. "What's wrong?"

Adama swallowed hard. "It's Laura," he said, voice shaky.

"The cancer's back, isn't it? She's sick," Lee said quietly.

The older man nodded. "We think so. She's being tested now so we'll know soon enough."

Lee reached a hand out to his father, stopped, then went ahead and touched his arm. Initiating affection with his father was something he still felt uncomfortable with. Adama turned and pulled his son into a large hug. Lee, surprised at first, returned it.

"It'll be okay dad. She'll pull through," he whispered.

"She'd better," Adama said and Lee was shaken by the defeat in his voice. "I don't think I can live without her."

Lee squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He knew exactly how that felt.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sam's eyes roamed over the crowd of people. Vague memories of his Pyramid playing days came back to hims, crowds all staring at him, waiting for his words of wisdom regarding his team's play.

"I still have so many questions," he said. "First, was anything in my previous life real or was it all predestined? Do I have any choice in what I do or am I just following some grand master plan like a trained puppy?"

"Do you have free will," the elderly woman paraphrased.

He nodded.

"We do have free will and each of us is unique. We make our own decisions and decide our own fates. Nothing is decided for us."

"Then why do I feel like I've been used?"

A young man stepped forward. "Because you're different."

"Do I know you?"

The man smirked. "You should."

Sam stared at him. There was something familiar about him but he just couldn't place it ...

"The last time you saw me I looked like this," he hinted, covering one eye with his hand.

Sam literally took a step back in surprise. "Frak me! You're not Saul Tigh ... are you?" He searched the other man's eyes for recognition. It was there. Barely. "Gods," he whispered.

Tigh grinned and the man he'd known suddenly popped out at him.

"You really are."

"One of them?" He shrugged. "You get used to the idea pretty quickly."

"But you look so much different."

"Use your brain boy. I was an old man when I died. I wouldn't be reborn as a seventy-year-old coot you know. You on the other hand," he said, gaze flicking from Sam to Tory and back, "look almost identical to the way you did before. Assuming you didn't suddenly age forty years since I've been gone."

Sam lifted a hand and touched his face wonderingly. He glanced down at Tory. It hadn't even occurred to him to wonder why they looked the same as before.

"I know it's a bit of a shock now since you've only had a short while to get used to the idea but it'll grow on you soon."

Sam frowned. "So what do we do now?"

The woman known as Zero smiled. "We wait for the Basestar to come for us."

_**~ TBC ~ **_

_**A/N: **_Thank you all for reading, responding and adding this story to your favourites. I really appreciate hearing from you and knowing you're still enjoying it!


	49. Chapter 49

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Forty-Nine ~**_

**A/N:** I've taken a little license with the constellations in my mythology so what you'll be reading isn't necessarily accurate. I've blended some of my own imagination with existing astronomy, along with some modified Latin to make something completely different. I hope it doesn't detract from your enjoyment of the story. :)

"Basestar?" Sam said incredulously. "_Basestar_? That's what the others travel on. I thought you ... _we_ were different."

Though he hadn't actually moved, Tigh had the impression Sam had taken a few steps backwards.

"Naturally we share technology with our brothers and sisters," Zero answered.

"Even though they don't know about you ... us?"

"It's not hard to insert memories into their brains. We had to do that to plant some of them in the colonies anyway."

"Sleepers, you mean."

"Yes. We wanted to see if they could fit in so we had to erase their memories of being Cylon and give them memories of growing up as humans do. They had to appear and seem as human as possible."

Sam shook his head. "So where are we going once our _ride_ gets here?"

"Home."

"Where's home?"

"New Earth."

"I hope it's better than the old Earth," Tory said quietly, glancing up at Sam. He nodded.

"Come," Zero invited the group, lifting her arms high. "Let us prepare for our journey."

The people turned and began to walk out of the cavern, excited chatter raising the noise level considerably.

Tory turned towards Sam, mouth open as if to speak, but she kept silent when he shook his head and shrugged. He took her hand and stepped forward, indicating they were to go with the flow.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara knew there was something wrong the moment Adama walked into the room. His eyes met hers in warning, as he strode purposefully to the table and spread out the papers he'd carried in.

"Thank you Admiral," Sharon said.

"Hopefully we'll get something useful," he said, smiling slightly. "It's a big galaxy out there and it would certainly help to have some clues to guide us."

Kara moved away from the children and unobtrusively followed Adama out while the others immersed themselves in the star charts.

"Sir," she said softly, touching his arm.

He turned and faced her squarely. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm on duty." At her sad look he added, "Lee knows. Talk to him."

She nodded, feeling a lump growing in her throat. "I will," she whispered.

He nodded and put a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "Good luck with the charts."

"Thank you."

She walked back into the room and stood between her children. Zach wasn't one of the hybrids but he'd wanted to go with his mother and sister and Kara hadn't argued it.

Nicky was the quietest of the bunch, not speaking at all as he studied the charts intently. Kara knew the reason for his silence but had no idea how to comfort him. She and the Tyrols had never been close. She smiled sadly at his bent head and sent up a quick prayer for him.

"Here," Hera said confidently, pointing to a random star near the bottom left hand corner of the map.

Sharon looked more closely. "Are you sure?"

Hera lifted her head, eyes closed. "I'm sure."

"What's it called?" Kara asked.

Sharon studied it intently for a moment. "It doesn't have a name," she answered slowly, raising her head to meet Kara's gaze.

"The woman in my visions told me it was called New Earth."

"What woman?" Kara asked curiously.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I've never really seen her."

"I thought you said you'd seen lots of people coming out of a cave?" Sharon queried.

"I did, but the woman talking to me wasn't one of them. It's like I hear her voice in my head as though she's ... " She frowned and drew her eyebrows together. "Not reading my mind, but talking in my mind." She looked up with hopeful eyes. "You know what I mean?"

"Telepathy," Kara said. "You talk to her with you minds only."

"Yes."

Kara felt her body break out in gooseflesh. She crossed her arms and hugged them across her chest tightly. "I know what you mean. Someone talked to me in a vision like that too."

"Really?" Hera's eyes widened and her mouth pulled up in a little smile.

She returned it. "Really." She pointed at the star Hera had chosen, now circled with a red marker. "You're certain that's where we need to go?"

"Are we here mommy?" Sara asked suddenly, pointing unerringly at the Earth. Kara nodded. "Then we go here." She slid her finger along the map. "The North Star will show us the way ... "

" ... to The One Who Grieves," Nicky added, springing up as though someone had suddenly breathed life into him, and trailing his finger from Sara's to another set of stars.

"Lacrymosa," Sharon said, reading the name printed beside the star he'd ended up on.

"The Woman Who Weeps," Kara said softly, staring off into nothingness.

"I beg your pardon?"

Kara's head snapped up. "Lacrymosa. In the ancient language it means 'The Woman Who Weeps.' "

"How do you know that?" Sharon asked curiously.

Kara flushed. "I've studied a bit of this and that. I found the Pythian Scrolls to be somewhat fascinating when I was younger so I took some Ancient Studies classes to learn the language better." She shrugged. "Just a passing hobby."

"Who knew?" Sharon smirked briefly, then took her pen and marked the pathways the children had picked out. "I wonder where we go after this?"

" ' The people who walk in darkness shall find a great light'," Kiera said.

Kara whirled on her. "What did you say?"

"What?" Sharon demanded. "What does it mean?"

Kara turned slowly. "It's a translation from the Scrolls. An obscure part that some believe wasn't written by Pythia herself but added later."

"_Some_ Ancient Studies classes? It sounds like you could be teaching a class in it yourself."

Any other time Kara would have smiled. "I was always interested in the verses that weren't considered authentic. They seemed to mean more than the obvious ones did. I spent a lot of time thinking in circles, trying to figure out what they meant."

Hera pointed to the map. "Sagittarius, the archer. His arrow will show us the way."

_Arrow,_ Kara thought. _An arrow to show us the way. Why does that sound familiar? _And then her mind made a sudden leap. _The Arrow of Apollo. Lee! _She shivered.

Sharon caught it. "What? What is it?"

"Lee," Kara very nearly whispered. "Sam said Lee had to be protected because he was part of my destiny."

"I remember."

"The arrow. _Arrow_."

Understanding dawned on the Cylon's face. "We need him here."

Kara nodded. "I'll get him paged. Write down everything they've said so far."

Sharon's head bent down as she began to make notes on the map.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Tyrol slid out from under the Raptor, uncomfortably aware that someone was staring at him. Had been for a while.

He stood and faced the young man in orange coveralls. "Can I help you?" he said politely, though those weren't the first words to come to mind.

"I just wanted to say ... I'm sorry about what happened to your wife. It must be hard for you ... "

Tyrol bristled. "Do I know you?"

The man shifted from one foot to the other. "No sir, I just transferred here today." He smiled nervously. "Got bored sitting around and figured I could learn how to use tools and help out here. The Admiral said he needed new recruits ... "

"I'm sure that's true," the Chief interrupted, "but you'd be better off working than yakking with people about their personal lives."

The other man flushed a deep red. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean ... " he stammered. "No disrespect intended ... "

"It's okay," Tyrol said gruffly. "Thanks for the sympathy but I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ... "

"Forget it and get back to work. Come back if you have a work-related problem."

The new recruit nodded and backed away, turning and fairly running to the other end of the bay.

Tyrol shook his head and sighed. He was going to have to figure out how to deal with his feelings fast - Cally's memorial service was later on that day and he was going to have to make nice to all the well-wishers. Not to mention figuring out a story to tell them about why she'd killed herself. "I'm a Cylon and she couldn't deal with that," wasn't going to go over well.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"It's cancer," Eve said as she brought the results of the test over to Roslin, knowing the blunt words were what the other woman needed to hear." I'm so sorry it's come back. You've done so well for so long."

Laura pressed her lips together and nodded, tacitly thanking the woman for both being honest and for her sympathy.

"As far as the options go ... "

"There's no more chamalla, is there?" Laura choked out.

Eve shook her head.

Laura managed a weak smile. "Cottle told me we were almost out when I was fighting it before."

"We can operate and remove the tumour."

Laura met the other woman's eyes. "But it's already metastasized and is likely spreading elsewhere."

Eve nodded sadly. "Surgery will help, and there's chemotherapy. We have enough of the drug to last a few months."

"It will only prolong my life, not save it."

"Yes, but maybe we'll find a new home by then and you can at least see the journey through to the end."

Laura thought for a moment before answering. "I'll think about it and let you know."

"Surely you aren't considering not treating it?" Eve was aghast.

"I consider all options to every situation," Laura replied coldly. "I have family with which to discuss this. I will let you know what I decide tomorrow."

Eve nodded as Laura slipped off the med bed and walked slowly away, head and shoulders held high.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Lee began to run as he heard his name over the ship's intercom. His heart quickened even before his body began to feel the effects of the faster pace. A familiar face appeared at the end of the corridor and he swore under his breath. _Not now._

"Lee, can we talk about ... " Kathryn began as he approached her, batting well made-up eyelashes at him.

"Not now," he said shortly, not stopping as he passed her.

"But ... "

"I was just paged, didn't you hear it? I have somewhere to be right now."

"Maybe later then?"

Lee looked over his shoulder for a second. "Maybe," he said dubiously, then added to himself, "but I doubt it."

He pushed open the hatch to the war room and entered quickly, staring stupidly at the peaceful scene in front of him.

"What's the matter Apollo?" Sharon asked, not even trying to hide the amusement in her voice. "You training for a marathon or just sprinting for fun? Either way you'd be better off wearing workout clothes."

"Very funny," he retorted, catching his breath and walking over to Kara.

She smiled. "You do look a little hot and bothered."

His already flushed cheeks grew hotter. "I thought something was wrong. People don't usually page others unless it's an emergency."

"Sorry. I guess I could have gone looking for you but that would have taken longer. It's a big ship you know."

"Tell me about it." He arched an eyebrow at her. "I just ran the length of it."

She smiled again.

"So what do you want me for?"

Kara highlighted the conversation but trailed off as she got to the arrow of Apollo part. _That sounded a lot more plausible in my head_, she thought, beginning to flush.

"So why do you need me? I don't know anything about this sector of space."

"I don't know. I guess I just thought ... the Arrow of Apollo, the arrow of Sagittarius ... they might be related somehow."

"Sagittarius? Isn't that one of the constellations in this area? Remember we saw it on Kobol." He turned to face her. "The Earth constellations are what our colonies were named after. Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Gemini, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Capricorn."

It was Sharon's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Wow. The two of you are just a fount of historical knowledge."

Lee and Kara both shrugged. "Maybe so," Lee said, "but what do we do with it? Knowledge is useless if it doesn't have a purpose."

Kara frowned. "I'm sure it does, but how?"

The room was silent.

"Do you remember anything more from the Scrolls?" Sharon said, turning to Kara. "Maybe something else in the obscure stuff can help us."

Kara's eyebrows drew together as she thought. "Well there's the part about the twins. Scholars don't think that is accurate though because twins are awfully rare genetically."

"You don't suppose twins means Cylons?" Lee asked.

"There are many copies of each of us. I doubt if twins would be the word used. More like multiples," Sharon said.

"Maybe it has some sort of stellar meaning," Kara suggested.

"You mean like a double star system," Lee asked.

Sharon was already searching. "Here!" she said triumphantly. "Here's a planet with a double star."

"Trace the path from the arrow in Sagittarius."

Sharon did so and Kara backed away, face paling. "Oh m Gods," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"That shape." She traced her finger along the red line Sharon had made, from Earth through Lacrymosa, Sagittarius, the twin star system to New Earth. "That swirl ... I've been seeing it and drawing it all my life."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Helo tapped at the door of the quarters Kathryn shared with several other people. She answered swiftly.

"Major, how nice to see you."

He smiled tightly. "Can I see you for a moment please?"

"Of course. Come in."

"Are you alone?"

"No, why?"

"Perhaps you should come with me. I'd like to talk to you in private."

She came out and shut the hatch behind her. "What's going on?"

They began to walk. "I know you've been here for several years and we here on Galactica have appreciated your services, but there's a need elsewhere for your skills."

She stopped and faced him. "What are you saying?"

He unfolded some papers that had been hidden in his hand. "Transfer orders. We'd like you to go to the Libran Sun for a term there."

Lines began to form on her face. "Why?"

"Surely you know Galactica isn't the only ship in the fleet with children on it. There's a need for childcare elsewhere as our population grows."

"Why me? This is my home. I don't want to move."

Helo sighed. She was obviously angry. Oh well, he hadn't really expected her to take it lying down. "Because you're good at what you do. We need someone to take the lead over there and train others to do your job."

"So because I'm good I get promoted and have to move."

"Welcome to military life," Helo said with a rueful smile. "Most of us have been through that several times in our careers. At least now the fleet is in close proximity so you can come back and visit now and then."

"Hmm." Kathryn still didn't look amused but she opened up the papers and read through them. "How long do I have?"

"Order is effective immediately. Sorry."

"Are you really?" Her eyes flashed darkly.

Helo straightened up and thrust his chin forward. "I just do what I have to. It's nothing personal. Dismissed."

He turned and began to walk away, but her parting words, half whispered, reached his ears.

"Nothing personal my ass."

He pressed his lips together to stop himself from responding and forced himself to keep walking.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Adama caught the quick flash of Laura's red hair and grey eyes before it disappeared beyond the door of CIC. "I'll be in my quarters for a short while. Keep me apprised of the situation should it change."

Gaeta nodded swiftly. "Yes sir."

As fast as he walked, she'd made it to their quarters faster. She stood by his desk, the blanket normally hanging on the back of the couch slung over her shoulders.

"Laura."

She turned slowly, almost as if in slow motion, to face him. Her eyes were red and her face swollen with tears as yet unshed. "It's cancer."

Adama's shoulders slumped. "Frak."

Laura drew herself up tall and proud. "It's been a good life. A full life. A life full of surprises."

"You're not just giving up," Adama growled, walking over and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Come on Laura, fight it. You beat it once, you can do it again."

"I'm not sure I want to." Her voice wavered.

"Why in the Gods' name not? You have everything to live for." He touched her hair with a gentle hand, pushing it back to expose her ear.

"That's the point. I fought it before and thought I had it beat. How many times am I going to have to fight before I give in and admit defeat?"

"That answer had better be more than one because I'm not letting you go. You can't give up Laura. I won't let you." His voice wavered as well. "I love you and I can't live without you." He kissed her on the lips gently.

"Well someday you're going to have to," she whispered.

"Then we'll commandeer a Raptor and just fly out into nowhere and die together."

She blinked rapidly. "You'd do that for me?"

He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "I'd do it right now but I want a chance to get to know my grandchildren better and maybe even watch them grow up a little. Will you stay and do that with me?"

The tears spilled out of her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "Yes," she whispered in his ear. "I love you Bill."

_**~ TBC ~ **_


	50. Chapter 50

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty ~**_

Kara touched Lee's arm and led him away from the group. "What's up with your father? I could tell something was wrong when he came in here but he told me to ask you because he didn't want to talk about it."

Lee gulped. "Well, they don't know for certain yet," he whispered, face close to her ear, "but they think Laura's cancer has returned."

"Oh no!" Kara bit her lip. "That's awful!"

He reached out and took her hand in his. "Laura's seeing the doc now." He squeezed. "They're going to need all the support they can get if it's true."

"Of course." Kara blinked rapidly. "Let me know as soon as you find out, okay?" She met his eyes and hers stung even more as she saw how his glistened. Laura Roslin had only been legally related to them a short while, but in their hearts she'd been part of the family for years.

"Kara, Lee," Sharon interrupted.

Lee gave her hand one more quick squeeze then let go as they walked back to join the others.

"I've got it all down here, the coordinates, the things you've all said about the planets and constellations ... do you want me to take it to the Admiral and President Roslin?"

"No, I'll take it," Lee said quickly. "I need to see my father about something else anyway." He smiled to ease her curious expression. "No sense in you making an extra trip when I'm going anyway."

"Okay." she rolled up the sheets and handed them over. "Is there anything else you need me for? I've got a bit of time before my duty shift."

Kara shook her head. "No, thanks anyway. We appreciate you helping as much as you have already."

"Anything I can do." She laid her hands on Hera's shoulders. "We all want to find a home and if there's anything we can do to make that reality come quicker, we're more than willing to help. Right girls?"

Kiera and Hera nodded enthusiastically.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara and the children accompanied Lee as he headed back to his father's quarters.

A pair of unfamiliar, civilian-clad backs came into view as they turned a corner.

"Mr Vice President," Kara said, recognizing him as he turned his head and his profile became recognizable. Both men turned. "And Captain Jackson."

"Ms Thrace, Mr Adama, it's good to see you." The Vice President smiled a genuinely welcoming smile.

Lee smiled. "You look a little lost. Is there anything we can do to help?"

The other man grinned sheepishly. "This ship is enormous. How do you find your way around?"

"You get used to it after a while," Kara answered. "You'll learn your way around pretty quickly, assuming you stay on board."

"Assuming we stay on board? Where else would we go?"

Kar awaved her arm. "There's a whole fleet out there. You don't have to stay on Galactica."

"I want to," Jackson said quickly. "In fact I was hoping I might be able to use my skills here, maybe learn how to pilot one of your ships."

Lee nodded. "I can't speak for the military as I'm not part of it anymore but I know they're always looking for new recruits, particularly those with flight experience. I'll mention it to the CAG."

"CAG? What's that?"

"Commander of the Air Group. Long time ago it was my job," Lee answered with a wistful smile.

"I did it for a time too, don't forget," Kara said, nudging him with an elbow. "Who is the CAG now anyway?"

"Hotdog."

"_Hotdog_?" The Vice President's eyebrow raised to comic heights. "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a callsign," Kara said, smiling. "People often have the same given names so each pilot gets a callsign - like a nickname - when he or she begins to fly. It's your own unique name that identifies you when you're out there." She chuckled. "I can't believe Hotdog is in charge. I remember when he was a nugget."

"Nugget?"

"A new recruit. I trained him," Kara said proudly.

"How do you get your callsign? Do you name yourself?" Jackson asked.

"No, your instructor usually does. You can make suggestions though if something doesn't come to the instructor's mind readily ... "

"So _you_ named him Hotdog? Why?"

Kara blushed. "It just seemed to fit his hotshot attitude. I guess it worked out though if he's the best of the best now."

"I think your Admiral believes the two of you are the best," the Vice President said with a smile.

Lee and Kara looked at one another. "We really haven't flown in a long time, save a couple of weeks ago," Lee said. It's not really our thing anymore."

"You know it's something you never forget how to do," Jackson said. "I couldn't handle not flying. Don't you ever miss it?"

Kara bit her lip and glanced at Lee quickly. "Sometimes," she said.

"Mommy, are you going to fly again?" Zach asked.

Kara looked down at her son guiltily. She'd completely forgotten the children were with them. "I don't know honey. We'll see."

He looked up at her with pleading eyes, then over at Lee.

"Not just yet okay?" she added, seeing the quick but intense glance Lee had given her before looking back down at Zach. "I need to get better first before I'd even be allowed to fly."

"Please?"

Lee ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "I'm sure the Admiral will let us go out for a spin once your mom is feeling better. I'll tell you what, after we deliver these maps I'll take you down to the hangar bay and show you the Vipers and Raptors up close and personal. How does that sound?"

Zach's eyes shone. He nodded wordlessly.

The Vice President touched Lee's arm. "I know you're busy now but I'd like to have a word with you if you can find a few minutes later."

Lee nodded. "For sure. It probably won't be until later this evening as I'm busy this morning and the quorum is meeting this afternoon to discuss our future." He caught the other man's confused look. "The quorum is our civilian government," he explained. "We have a President, Vice President and twelve delegates - one from each of our original colonies or at least someone to represent each colony, who run things. Unless there's a military emergency, then the Admiral is in charge."

The Vice President nodded. "Sounds fair to me."

"I'll see you later then. Probably after 20:00hrs. Sometimes these meetings tend to drag on ... "

The other man smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes I think that's the worst part of the job."

Lee nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

*** * * * * * * * * * * **

As earlier, the hatch opened immediately to Lee's knock, as if his father had been waiting for him to arrive. Adama's sad face coupled with Laura's red eyes told the story before they even had to speak a word.

Lee's face crumpled. "Oh Laura." He walked over and put his arms around her. They held each other tightly while Kara watched somewhat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking over at Adama and seeing the sorrow in his eyes.

"So am I," he answered in a voice that was just as quiet. "But we'll make it through. We have to." He looked down at the children standing quietly by Kara's side and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked. "Why are you so sad?"

Adama dropped to his knees in front of the boy. "Grandma Laura is sick."

"Like my mommy?"

"No, not like that. It's hard to explain."

"Is she going to die?"

"We all die son. But hopefully she won't leave us for a long, long time."

"It won't be long," Sara cut in, surprising them all. "The dying leader has almost led us home. Then it is time for her to rest."

"What did you say?" Laura pulled away from Lee to look at the little girl. Chills were going up and down her spine. "About the dying leader?"

Sara shrugged, eyes wide and innocent. "I don't know."

Laura wanted to question her further but Kara shook her head all-but imperceptibly. "Sometimes she says things - lately it's almost like someone else talking through her and she's not aware of what she's said," she almost whispered.

Adama cleared his throat and pointed at the rolled up maps Lee had put on his desk. "So did you get anything useful from those?"

Kara sighed. "I'm not sure. We got something but I don't know how useful it will be."

"Show me."

He studied the maps intently as Kara explained. "Well, it's somewhere to start. I'll take these to Helo and we'll plot a course."

"Thank you," Kara said softly.

"For what?"

"Believing in me."

He cupped her face gently with a rough, calloused hand. "How could I not?"

"Dad, there's one other thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Shoot."

"Captain Jackson - the helicopter pilot - wants to train to be a pilot with us now. Is that something you'd consider?"

"I don't see why not. Talk to Hotdog and get him ready to join the nuggets."

Kara touched Lee's arm. "Why don't I talk to him? You've got a date planned." She nodded at Zach and smiled. "When I'm done I'll come find you guys in the bay."

"Sounds good. But don't be too long - I have to go on the 11:00 shuttle to Colonial One for the meeting."

Kara nodded then looked over at Laura. The two women locked eyes. Kara didn't know what to say but hoped she was able to convey her heartfelt emotion silently.

"Sara," Laura said, nodding at Kara then turning to the little girl. "Do you want to stay and visit with us while your mommy does a few things? We'd love to spend some time with you."

Sara nodded. "Bye mommy."

Kara knelt down and gave her daughter a hug, tears stinging her eyes. "I'll be back soon, okay sweetheart?"

Sara nodded again.

She stood and brushed Zach's hair off his forehead. "Be good hon," she said, "and I'll see you soon."

" 'Kay, bye mommy."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"We meet again," Kara laughed as she turned a corner and nearly bumped into Jackson, alone now but still looking lost and confused.

He gave her a smile of relief. "Thank goodness! I was hoping to get a chance to look around where the pilots live and work but I think I've taken a wrong turn."

"Most definitely. I'll show you where to go. I'm not sure they'd appreciate you wandering around without an escort anyway since they don't know you."

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes. "How long did you serve on Galactica before you came to Earth?" he asked eventually.

"I'm not sure 'came to' is the right phrase," she said wryly. "I had no choice. It just happened." She paused. "I was on Galactica for two years before our homeworlds were destroyed, about three years after that."

"That's a long time."

Kara shrugged. "Had the holocaust not happened I probably would have been transferred to another ship. Three years was about a pilot's lifespan on any one posting. It was usually quite a bit less, to be honest."

"So how come you stayed so long?"

Kara's cheeks pinked. "The Admiral and I knew each other - were pretty close actually, so even though I should have moved, he always found a reason for me to stay."

"I see. Everyone here seems so close - like family," he observed. "It's nice."

Kara smiled ruefully. "It wasn't always this way. Even at the beginning of our exodus there were petty fights and jealousies that drove people apart, but after enough battles and losses I think people started to hang onto what was left because they had nothing else. Less than a third of the people who left the colonies are still alive today. I think we all consider each other family because we're all we have."

He nodded. "I think I understand."

Kara looked at him with a sad smile. "You'll come to understand it even better soon. You're part of us now."

His lips pressed together in a thin line as he nodded, blinking rapidly. "Thank you."

"You might want to save your thanks," Kara said, trying to lighten the mood. "Our 'family' is as dysfunctional as any. We have our weirdos - Hotdog is like your goofy cousin who always embarrasses you in front of other people but who, inside, you secretly like a lot. Helo is like everyone's perfect big brother. He's a great guy with seemingly no flaws so you can't resist playing jokes on him and trying to take him down a peg or two. Gaeta," she leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "is like the uncle you think is gay but you're not sure and you're afraid to come out and just ask."

Jackson was laughing hard by this time so Kara stopped to let him catch his breath.

"You really are a riot, you know that?"

"I've heard that rumour," she said slowly through a big grin, "but wait till you see me when times aren't so tough. If you find this amusing ... "

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Please, I don't think I could handle any more."

Kara chuckled. "It's okay, we're here anyway. This is the pilot's rec area," she pointed through the open door to where maybe half a dozen pilots sat in uniform, playing cards. "The flight briefing room is the next one on the left." She swung open the door as she finished speaking and stopped dead three paces into the room.

"Starbuck!" Hotdog said gleefully, noticing her and interrupting himself mid-sentence.

The entire group of pilots stood - all twelve of them - and saluted. "Sir," they said in unison.

She laughed. "At ease. I'm not military anymore." She looked over at Jackson's face and was surprised at the look of awe on it. She followed his line of sight and a lump grew in her throat. On the side wall where Galactica's "license" hung, they'd hung a picture of her. Over it, the words "Starbuck. The best of the best."

"It's true," Hotdog said softly, obviously seeing the emotions written on her mobile face. "We all do our best but no one is as good as you."

She swallowed hard and blinked as she turned her head to face him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You want to take over? I'm sure you could still teach basic flight with your eyes closed."

The nuggets' cheers of approval drowned out her response. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't. Not right now."

Hotdog lifted a hand to silence the protests. "Maybe another time then. We'd be happy to have a guest come show us how it's done."

"Maybe." Kara smiled. "What I really came for was to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay guys, take five." He turned back to her. "I'm all yours."

She introduced Jackson who then explained what he wanted. The two of them were deep in discussion in no time. She checked her watch and held a hand up to interrupt. "I'm sorry but I've got to run. Children to pick up."

"Yeah, I know how that is." Hotdog smiled.

"_You_ have kids?"

"A two year old boy."

"Wow. Who'd have been crazy enough to marry you?" she teased, noticing the ring on his finger for the first time.

He swung a friendly punch at her. "Hey, I'm not _that _bad."

"Anymore." They grinned at one another. "Hotdog will take care of you and get you what you need," she added, turning to face Jackson, whose pleasure in their banter was evident in his wide smile.

He held out his hand. She took it and they shook. "Thank you Ms Thrace, or should I say 'Starbuck' ".

She smiled self-consciously. "It's been a long, long time since I've been called that. I'm not sure I want to take on all that goes with being Starbuck anymore."

He nodded in understanding.

She smiled at them both and took off at a jog. Lee's transport would be leaving in five minutes and she couldn't afford to be late.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"I'll see you later?" Kara said hopefully biting her lip as a smile tried to break through.

"Count on it." Their eyes met and she felt a little shiver go down her spine. Lee lifted a hand impulsively and cupped her cheek for a moment before dropping it back down to ruffle Zach's hair. He smiled up at his father and Lee returned it, then strode purposefully across the bay to the waiting Raptor.

He climbed in and sat down on the lone available seat, only noticing his traveling companions once he'd settled himself.

Directly opposite him sat Kathryn.

_**~ TBC ~**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-One ~**_

Their eyes met and Lee gave her a quick perfunctory smile, then looked away. He felt her eyes on him for the duration of the trip but thankfully the presence of two other passengers curbed her tongue. He did notice, however, that she had two bags with her and his heart did a leap. Was she actually leaving Galactica for good?

The ten minute trip seemed to take an hour but eventually it was done and Lee unbuckled his harness. He met her eyes again one more time and winced at the sadness in them. It seemed that she was finally beginning to understand they were over and was now realizing they weren't going to be running into one another even accidentally anymore.

"Goodbye Kathryn," he said softly, giving her a small, sad smile.

"Goodbye Lee. Good luck."

As he stepped off the Raptor's wing and heard the hiss of the hatch shutting behind him, he felt both relieved and sad.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

It was an odd feeling, she thought as she slipped into the chair beside Hotdog. Here on Galactica - and particularly here, at a memorial service for a fallen comrade, it seemed right not to have children around. Yet she'd spent so much time with them since their birth that she felt naked without them.

Hotdog nudged her. "So where are the rugrats? I was hoping to meet them."

"Left them in babysitting," she whispered. "I just didn't think this was the place for them."

He nodded. "I know what you mean."

"You'll get to meet them soon." She smiled. "It's not like we're going anywhere."

"I hope not."

Adama cleared his throat and the general din in the room quieted instantly. "We're gathered here to remember Cally Tyrol. She was born twenty-seven years ago, Callandra Henderson, but we here knew her as just Cally. I can't speak much about her life before she came to us, but she was young, had just completed school and was looking for an opportunity to venture out into the stars. She was a hard worker ...

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"What gives you the right to speak for the President? And where is she? Why isn't she here?"

Lee fixed the Geminon representative with a cold stare. "I'm the Vice President Madam. When the President is unable to be here I speak for her. That's how the system works."

His sarcastic dig hit the mark and she blushed. "Why isn't she able to attend this meeting? I would have thought she would consider the future of humanity important enough to put everything else aside for."

There were murmurs of agreement from around the table.

"She's attending a memorial service," Lee said flatly. "She asked me to come in her place to present the plan that we will be implementing."

"I don't see any reason we should follow a plan that Roslin and Adama think is good," the Scorpion delegate said, closing his agenda with a smack.

"Yeah, look where their plans led us before?" the Aquarian delegate agreed.

Lee pressed his lips together and growled inwardly. The only thing he was thankful for at the moment was that Zarek had contracted the Cylon virus and was long gone. Bad enough there was unrest in the government - he was the poison that would have destroyed them all given half a chance. _Problem is, he was usually right_, a little voice reminded him. _ Yeah, but the ends don't justify the means and he wouldn't have hesitated to watch people die to get his way, _another part of his mind piped up. _ Steady now Lee, this isn't going to be easy._

"It certainly didn't turn out the way we would have liked it to," he began evenly.

"You can say that again," the Geminese representative spat out.

Lee glared at her. "When you've spent years pinning your hopes on something and it doesn't pan out what do you do? Do you lose all hope and give up? Just quit? Or do you pick yourself up, keep going and find another reason to live?" He looked around the table, making eye contact with each one. "We're not a race of quitters. If we were we'd have rolled over and played dead at the first attack. No, we fought. We wanted to live. To survive. To find a home for our children - to _have_ children." His eyes prickled as a vision of Zach flashed before him. "We've faced every trial imaginable and survived. We've lost friends and loved ones - on Galactica right now many are mourning the loss of one of our "family". But we keep going. We don't quit and give up just because times are hard. We find a way to survive, find something to put our hopes in and drive us forward."

He looked around the table again and saw that indecision had replaced hostility in some of the delegates eyes, so he ploughed on. "This isn't an Adama/Roslin plan. It was put together by a number of people and it's all we've got at the moment. Yes, you're angry about Earth and I don't blame you. So am I. But being angry about something we can't change is pointless. We need to move forward now. To think positively and stay level-headed. If any of you have suggestions about where we should go, speak up. I'm listening. I speak for the military when I say that at this point we're ready to consider all options." He paused for a breath and shifted his weight.

"I'm ready to hear the plan," the Taurean delegate spoke up. "I suggest we hear Mr Adama out before condemning his plan outright."

Many nodded. A few still looked angry but they kept their opinions to themselves. Lee unrolled a copy of the map and began to explain.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Roslin slipped into the empty seat on the other side of Kara. She looked frazzled. Kara leaned towards her. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Roslin nodded. "Tired. I'd forgotten how much kids wear you out. Particularly when they're busy talking constantly and much of it seems rather cryptic. My brain is tired."

"I'm sorry."

Roslin smiled briefly. "It's okay. We can talk about it later." She turned and focused her attention on Adama at the podium.

Kara faced forwards as well but she didn't hear a word the Admiral said after that. What had Sara said to Laura? Had it been a vision? Whatever it was, Kara had a feeling it wasn't something good.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"This is extraordinarily cool."

Tory looked disapprovingly at Sam, as if saying, "don't let them know you're happy about this."

"You like it?" Zero said. "We developed these techno-biological ships centuries ago. They really are more much more efficient than pure machines. Having the ability to tune directly into the ship's brain is much more intuitive and makes controlling the ship much easier. Try it." She lifted one of his hands and guided it towards the basin.

_It looks like Jell-o_, he thought in amusement, then he dunked his hand into the goo - it was warm - and a whole new world opened up to him.

The walls were alive, pulsing and humming as they changed colour. He saw the jump drive - a white light surrounded by filaments that disappeared into the walls themselves. Then he saw the hybrid - she talked constantly though he could only understand a few words and fragments of thoughts. Most of all, he felt the consciousness of each and every person on board. He couldn't read their minds exactly, though bits and pieces filtered through the general hum like lights stabbing through the darkness, but instead it was a like a consistent sound, a musical note almost, that spoke of unity and oneness of purpose.

He withdrew his hand and suddenly it all disappeared. "Lords of Kobol," he breathed.

Zero's eyes bored into him. "You understand now?"

"Yes. I see now why the children must be protected."

"Good."

"What are you talking about?" Tory asked. "What do you mean 'the children'?"

"The hybrids. They're more important than anything in the universe."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara watched with trepidation as Hotdog, standing in front of her, embraced Tyrol and Nicky warmly, speaking his condolences to them. She wondered if she'd have to do the same. It wasn't that she wasn't genuinely sympathetic - especially having just lost a spouse herself, but death seemed to force people who'd never been close before into each other's personal space, and it was something she'd rather avoid.

Tyrol saved her by sticking his hand out and gripping hers. "Thanks for coming Starbuck. It means a lot to us."

She smiled and he returned it, though she could see the lines of strain showing on his face. "I'm so sorry Chief. If there's anything I can do ... " She ruffled Nicky's hair as the handshake ended. " ... just let me know."

He nodded as their eyes met. "Thank you."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she followed Hotdog across the room. Then a longer one as she realized she should be the one in his place. She'd lost a spouse - there should be a funeral or at least a memorial service for him. She was lucky in that no one had known Michael, save Lee very briefly, and so she wasn't going to have to smile and accept people's sympathy.

"So where's the wifey?" she said, nudging Hotdog in an effort to lighten the mood.

He shrugged and smiled. "CAP."

"She's a pilot eh? Come on Costanza, give, who'd be crazy enough to marry you?"

"Maggie."

"Maggie?"

"Margaret." He huffed at her confused look. "Racetrack. Remember her?"

"Of course I remember," Kara snapped, but smiled good-naturedly to take the sting away. "Is it working out okay for you?"

He nodded. "Mostly. It's tough working together and living together sometimes."

"I'll bet. Particularly when one of you is the boss and the other isn't."

He shrugged again, face telling a little bit of the story of their difficulties. "Sometimes she gets upset that I was chosen and not her, but the Old Man had his reasons I suppose, so I just do the best I can to get the job done right."

She patted his arm. "Good man. I always knew you'd turn out to be someone important." He frowned. "Sometimes you just know, you know?" she added.

They smiled at one another.

"I'd best go collect my kids now," she said, starting to walk towards the exit.

"I'll join you," he said, falling into step with her. "I've got to pick up Alex anyway and then I can meet your family."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

_I wonder if Laura's funeral will be the next one I have to officiate,_ Adama thought, then struck that thought from his mind viciously. _She's not going to die. Not yet. I won't allow it._ He found her reddish hair in the crowd and changed his steps accordingly to meet her. A frown darkened his face as he linked arms with her.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to smile. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. I can tell it's something."

"Sara said some strange things to me after you left. Disturbing things."

"What kind of disturbing things?"

She shook her head. "Not here," she hissed. "We have to find Kara. I need to talk to her."

"I saw her head out this way with Costanza a few minutes ago."

"Let's go." She closed her eyes for a moment as they walked, soaking in the warmth and comfort his touch always gave her.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Come on guys, it's time to go."

"Aw, but mom ... "

Kara couldn't be annoyed with her kids, even for whining. She'd been a little wary of leaving them at babysitting but they'd obviously felt comfortable here and were having a good time. Brendan Costanza had surprised her too. For the last ten minutes he and his son and her two children had been playing and having a fantastic time together. He was good with children. Not something she would have ever guessed.

He climbed up off his hands and knees and laid a hand on Zach's shoulder. "It's time to go with your mom now. Don't worry, we'll see each other again and when we do we'll have even more fun."

Zach's eyes widened and his face broke out in a delighted smile. "What are we going to do?"

Hotdog winked. "It'll be a surprise."

"Thank you," Kara said softly, smiling up at him as the children came to her sides and took her hands.

"My pleasure." He hefted Alex up onto his shoulders, the toddler an almost identical copy of his father, right down to the mischevious smile on his face. "I'll see you around Sta ... Kara."

She smiled as they parted ways, thinking that even though she'd tried so hard to eradicate all traces of Starbuck from her life on Earth, it wasn't so bad having that familiarity now. In fact, she quite liked it.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"It's about time!" Kara looked puzzled at the urgency in Laura's tone of voice. "We've been looking for you," she said, and Kara detected a note of fear as well.

"I'm sorry. I went to pick up the monsters, " Zach squeezed her hand playfully, "and Hotdog and I got to chatting and playing with the kids. If I'd known you were in a hurry ... "

"No hurry," Adama interrupted, patting Laura's arm. It's nice to see you reconnecting with everyone here."

She smiled warmly. "I've missed all of you too. It is nice to be among friends. Especially now."

"Why don't we head back to our quarters where we can talk."

The conversation on the way was sparse, as the halls were busy and they had to walk mostly single file.

Zach gravitated immediately to the model ship on Adama's side table and gazed at it longingly. Kara joined him, kneeling down beside him, and stared at the masterpiece. Her eyebrow quirked. "You shouldn't touch this Zach. It's very delicate and could break easily."

"It's okay," Adama assured them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's seen better days and would frankly rather be played with than sit by itself here day after day."

Kara turned her head to smile at the Old Man. "I thought it looked a little beat-up."

They left the children eagerly making up sea stories with the battered old ship and gathered at the other end of their quarters, talking quietly so as not to have them overhear.

"What did Sara say to you earlier?" Kara asked Laura.

Laura's hand flew to her blouse buttons and began to twist them. "It's almost like she's channeling someone else or someone is speaking through her. I noticed that before when we first met. She talks like a girl far older than her age."

"I know. It wasn't always that way," Kara said, eyes darkening. "She was a normal three-year-old girl until Galactica arrived on Earth. Then it all started to change."

"She told me the dying leader had fulfilled the prophecy - how could she even know that word? - and that it was time for her to rest. When I asked her what that meant, she said, "she must die."

Kara shivered in sympathy. Adama's brow furrowed.

"I asked her if I was going to die soon and she said, "you're not the one." What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're not the dying leader?"

"Gods I hope not." Adama couldn't help himself.

"Who is then?" Laura demanded. "I always assumed the Scriptures meant me."

"Maybe you were wrong. Let's hope so."

"Maybe ... but who is the dying leader? Sara said _she_ must die. Do we take that literally and assume it's a woman?"

Kara took a long breath and exhaled. "I think we just take it one day at a time and not worry too much. Hopefully we'll get some answers soon."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-Two ~**_

Lee hopped on the Raptor, totally exhausted. The quorum hadn't been quite as cooperative as he would have liked but after enough explaning and cajoling he'd gotten the majority to side with him and agree to go ahead with the plan, reserving judgment until there were results. The other few however, had judged and found the plan guilty of being a travesty. They'd neither agreed nor disagreed and Lee had a feeling that might spell trouble if it didn't work out well. And soon. He sat back and heaved a great big sigh.

"Long day?" Hotdog's bare head poked through the division between the cockpit and passenger area.

Lee raised his eyebrows. "You have no idea."

"You're right, I don't," Hotdog said cheerfully. "I leave the politics to you guys for a very good reason. It would kill me."

"Being a pilot can kill you too." Lee's mouth began to pull up into a smile despite his tiredness and foul mood.

Hotdog held out his arms. "I'm still here."

"That's because you're stuck doing doughnuts runs." The almost-smile became a full-out grin.

The other man returned it and grabbed his helmet. "Better than being a politician Apollo. It may not be the most exciting part of the job but at least I'm still flying. Don't you ever miss it?"

Lee opened his mouth but paused as the words inside jumbled and turned into something completely different. "Yeah, I do miss it sometimes. More often lately," he added.

"Why don't you come back then? We could always use you."

Lee smirked. "I'd be putting you out of a job Costanza."

"Huh. You think you're better than me? You've been out of it for a long, long time." Hotdog grinned mischeviously.

"I may not have flown much in the last eight years but I can still kick your ass."

The other man nodded proudly. "I'd like to see you try."

They smiled at one another and Lee's heart felt light. He'd missed this kind of fun. Banter and sarcasm had no place in a life of politics.

Another pilot, one Lee didn't recognize, climbed in and sat down beside Hotdog, who nodded at Lee and disappeared. "Ready for takeoff in two minutes," he called back.

Lee sat back and strapped himself in. He was thankful to be going home.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara put down her knife and fork. "The food tastes a little different than I remember," she said. "Is it something new or have my tastebuds just been corrupted by Earth food?"

Adama smiled as he finished chewing his mouthful. "It's different. We had to stretch the seaweed out for a long time and rations were running low ... "

"So low in fact that we were beginning to have riots," Laura cut in. "There wasn't enough for everyone and we had to make sure essential personnel were fed first. The refugees here on Galactica and a couple of the other ships took issue with us feeding ourselves before them."

"That must have been hard."

"It was a tense time," Adama admitted. "But we found a planet with vegetation soon after and with only a little modification, managed to turn the Aerilon Express into a food manufacturing plant."

"You've done pretty well then. This isn't bad." Kara smiled. Zach wrinkled his nose. "I know this isn't what you're used to honey, but it's better than what we were eating when I lived here before."

"Really?" HIs eyebrows both raised high. "Yuck."

Adama laughed. "I suppose if you're used to better then this tastes pretty funny. But it's made from crops we harvested from yet another planet. They're similar to what we had back home and we've been able to create much more variety than we had for years before that."

"Was the planet not habitable? It sounds like it would have been ideal."

Roslin shook her head. "Too much carbon dioxide and not enough oxygen. We were able to be on the planet's surface for short periods of time but anything longer and we'd have suffocated."

"Well, the human race is nothing if not resilient. You managed to find a way to make it work for you."

"And that," Laura said proudly, "is why we're going to triumph, no matter what the odds."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Steady." Adama watched the dradis with a practiced eye.

"The planet is exactly where it should be," Gaeta said.

"Good." Adama took a deep breath, trying to stop his heart from pounding. He needed to stay grounded, to not allow his hopes to soar, partly because he didn't think he could take another crushing disappointment, but partly because he needed to keep up his stoic exterior so his crew didn't get their hopes up. He also knew his brusqueness was often misunderstood so he walked over and patted Gaeta on the shoulder. "Good work. Keep me informed."

Gaeta smiled over his shoulder. "Yes sir."

Immersing himself in the star charts again, Adama marveled at how and where they'd come up with the information that they were using. _If only we'd had a map to Earth. Maybe we'd have taken less time to get there. _

"Sir." Gaeta's voice, tight and strained, broke into his thoughts. "Three ships have spun up their FTL drives."

"Which ones?"

"The Geminon Traveler, Jupiter's Moon and the Hazy Dawn."

"Open a channel."

Gaeta nodded at him to go ahead.

"This is the Admiral speaking. We are not, I repeat not jumping. Please spool down your FTL drives and wait for instructions."

Absolute silence came from the other end.

"I repeat, this is the Admiral ... "

"We heard you Admiral," a voice finally said. Adama didn't recognize it but he bristled at the arrogance in the speaker's tone.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Leo Havelka, representative from Geminon."

"Let me speak to your captain."

"No can do Admiral. He's on our side."

"_Our_ side? I thought we were all on the same side."

"Not anymore."

"Why are you doing this? What do you hope to accomplish?" Adama's eyes scanned the room, seeing the same surprise and anger he was feeling in everyone's eyes.

"We no longer wish to be associated with you _Admiral_." He went heavy on the sarcasm on the last word. "We don't trust you, we don't believe in you. We want to go our own way."

Adama thought quickly on his feet. "We? Who is we?"

"The people I represent."

"Do all the people on your three ships feel the same way?" A long pause at the other end told him what he needed to know. "I want to make a deal with you," he offered.

"We don't want any part of your _deal."_

"Just hear me out. _ You_ don't have faith in me. _You_ don't trust me. Fine, you're free to take your ships and go but at least let those who want to stay, stay. Stick around long enough for us to get them off your ships and then you can leave."

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Leo demanded, shouting. "You want us to dock our ships on Galactica so we can "let the people who want to stay with the fleet" off? It's just a ruse to lockdown our ships so we can't leave."

"I promise you that will not happen."

"Your promises are worthless Adama. And the other Adama too - doesn't anyone else feel uncomfortable that we're now stuck in the Adama Dynasty? It isn't democratic rule when father and son make all the decisions together."

Adama's face suffused with red and he struggled to hold his temper. "Fine. We'll remove the people by Raptor but you'll have to be patient. That will take longer."

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Leo responded belligerently, "but I'm feeling generous so go ahead and send your Raptor. We'll be waiting."

Adama hung up the phone and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Frak."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Thanks for the ride," Lee said, poking his head through the division to speak to Hotdog. "Take it easy."

"You too Apollo." Hotdog smiled, pulling off his helmet and wiping his too-long bangs from his forehead. "Give your boy a hug from me. He's a real cutie."

Lee blushed. "You've met him?"

"Talked with Starbuck after the memorial service when we were picking up our kids from babysitting. He's a nice kid and a real looker. Gonna be a ladykiller one day." He winked. "You guys did good. You should try again."

Lee's blush deepened and he punched Hotdog's arm. "Go on, get out of here," he half-laughed, but as he headed down the corridor towards the crew quarters, he couldn't help but think of how wonderful that would be._ Kara and I married - a family with more children_. He imagined how she must have looked pregnant and his heart swelled with pride and pain. He'd missed seeing his son grow within her, had missed seeing his birth and had missed holding the tiny baby their love had created in his arms. He knew now that this was what his heart desired more than anything - a second chance to experience it with her, by her side. He didn't believe in the Gods or even the one God the Cylons had professed to believe in but he offered up a quick prayer nonetheless. _ Please let it happen. Please._

_*** * * * * * * * * * **_

"Lee Adama please report to CIC immediately. Pass the word - Lee Adama report to CIC immediately."

"Frak" Lee swore, sighing and turning around. "As if my day hasn't been bad enough ... "

The disquiet in the large room was palpable as he opened the door and stepped in. He walked over and joined his father. Adama stood ramrod straight, his lips a thin white line.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could help me figure that out," Adama ground out. Lee's eyebrows drew together in a frown. "Three ships are breaking from the fleet, led by one Leo Havelka."

"Frakking bastard!" Lee pounded the table. For a moment he felt as though he might well be a foot taller and wearing an eyepatch. Tigh had been the only officer unafraid to swear in front of his superior officer.

"I take it the talk didn't go well this afternoon."

Lee growled. "No. I managed to get most of the delegates to either agree or be neutral but Havelka and a couple of others refused to give up their hard line against you."

Adama shrugged. "Well, they're off."

"Can't you stop them? This isn't a popularity contest that you can just walk away from when your favourite doesn't win."

"Short of destroying those ships with all the civilians aboard, there's nothing we can do. No, I'm willing to let them go." He met his son's eyes and recoiled at the pain still visible there after all these years. "I have two Raptors evacuating the civilians who want to stay with us. The rebels ... are free to leave," he said through gritted teeth.

"Who have you got on it?"

"Hotdog and Twister, Athena and Jumper."

Lee nodded. "They'll get the job done."

"Sir," Gaeta's urgent voice interrupted them. "They're spooling up their FTL drives again."

"Dammit!" Adama picked up the phone but Athena forestalled him.

"Galactica, Athena. The Geminon Traveler has attached a grappling hook to us and they're preparing to jump."

"Galactica, Twister. Ditto what Athena just said."

"Mr Havelka, if you jump now and take our Raptors with you ... "

"You'll what?" Havelka interrupted with a chuckle. Then as the room watched, five ships winked off the dradis screen.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Helo ran the last stretch, already hearing the words he knew Adama was going to bark at him. His sudden summons to CIC had come precisely twenty-two minutes before his shift there was to have begun. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but Sharon was on duty as well tonight and he had to round up the babysitter before leaving.

"How exactly is that immediately?" Adama barked as predicted, when Helo burst through the door, mouthing the words along with him.

Lee smirked. Maybe this was as normal to them as, "whaddaya hear starbuck?" "nothin' but the rain sir," had been for his father and Kara once upon a time.

"Sorry sir, Sharon's on duty ... "

"I know. We have a situation."

The smirk dropped from Lee's face. Helo braced himself. His face darkened quickly as Lee and Adama took turns explaining.

"What's the plan?"

"Haven't made it there yet." Adama's words were crisp and cutting and Helo knew he was taking this one very personally.

Lee touched his arm. "Athena was piloting one of the Raptors," he said quietly.

"Frak. We have to get them back."

"How are we going to do that? We can't track FTL jumps - they could have gone in any direction."

"I think we can safely assume they didn't go back to Earth," Adama said dryly.

"Well that only cuts off ... " Lee did the math mentally, "maybe twenty percent of trajectories. We don't have enough manpower to search the other eighty percent even if we did know how far they've jumped."

"We're going to have to make a guess," Helo said dully, mind already digesting the implications.

"Or not bother at all."

Two heads snapped to face Adama. "What?"

"Those ships may have fuel, though not a lot since we haven't done a fleet-wide refill in several weeks, but they don't have supplies. They're going to run out of food and water and the likelihood of them finding anything edible and drinkable that doesn't require refining first is slim to none."

"So we wait for them to come back to us."

"Assuming they can find their way back," Helo said doubtfully.

"I'm sure they're smart enough to keep their coordinates and calculations so they have a way to retreat if necessary."

"Count on it," Lee added. "Havelka isn't stupid. The fact that he pulled this stunt directly after our meeting proposing the new route isn't a coincidence. He's obviously been planning this for some time." Lee growled audibly. "I should have seen it coming and stopped it."

Helo shook his head. "That's not how democracy works my friend. That's why you don't do things like that even though you want to."

Lee sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to spike.

"Go home Apollo. You've had a long day and you've got a family waiting for you. We'll hold down the fort here."

Adama echoed Helo's words. "Go on son. I'll get Laura here and bring her up to speed on the situation." He touched his son's shoulder briefly. "I'll let you know the minute something happens."

Lee flashed them both a tired smile and left without arguing. He knew when he was beat and in this case losing the argument was what he wanted anyway. He couldn't wait to get back and see Kara and the kids.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara's tired but smiling face greeted hims as he shut the hatch gingerly behind him. He flashed a sad look at the children, already tucked into bed and sleeping. "I'm sorry I'm so late."

"It's okay. Life happens," she said, smiling to try to ease his guilt.

"Boy does it ever." Lee pulled off his suit jacket and tie and loosened his shirt as he told her about the meeting and subsequent emergency.

Kara's frown grew deeper as he spoke but she couldn't stop her eyes from watching his fingers working deftly as he removed clothing and revealed bare skin. They fluttered up to his eyes and back down to his exposed neck. She flushed as she realized he'd stopped speaking and his eyes were following hers up and down.

"That's awful," she said, voice husky. "Poor Helo and Racetrack and their children." She swallowed hard. "I guess that's why it's best that pilots don't get married and have families."

Lee heard the regret in her voice. He moved a step closer. "You've been thinking about getting back into it, haven't you?" he asked softly.

Her mouth worked a little, then she bit her lip and nodded shyly.

He took another small step. She could feel his breath on her mouth. "Me too." His mouth quirked into a little smile. "I've missed it."

"Me too," she echoed.

Lee put his hands on her upper arms and squeezed gently. "You know, if you really want to, I'll be behind you and help you out as much as I can. I want you to be happy."

"I know. " She blinked several times. "But I couldn't do it without you."

"Together then?"

Her eyes darted down to his lips and her body responded instinctively. She leaned in and kissed him.

His fingers tightened on her arms and he kissed her back, but pulled away when his better judgment kicked in. "Kara, maybe we shouldn't," he whispered.

She leaned her forehead against his and her hands against his chest. His heart beat wildly and she could feel the heat through the thin cotton shirt. "Maybe we should. Haven't we fought it long enough?"

"Are you sure now is the right time? I mean, with pieces of your memory gone, your husband's death and all of the confusion about where we're going ... "

She shushed him with her lips. "Our bright shiny future isn't somewhere off in the future when things are picture perfect and we have no conflict in our lives. That may never happen - likely never will happen. Our bright shiny future is right here, right now Lee. You're here, I'm here and that's all that matters. Every moment is part of the future and it's our job to make it happen the way we want it to."

"You know it's not going to be easy." His one arm curled around her waist while the other slid up to cup her head.

"Nothing worth having ever is," she whispered, arms sliding up around his neck so her fingers could twine themselves in the curly hair at the nape of his neck.

Lee shivered and pulled her tight against him, feeling like anything was possible now that they were together.

_**~ TBC ~**_

_**A/N: **_Thank you all for reading and for adding this story to your alert list and favourites. I'm thrilled that so many people are enjoying it! Please feel free to drop in and leave some feedback - especially those of you I haven't heard from. I'd love to hear what you think and which parts you like/don't like.

Keep hanging in there, this story shouldn't be too much longer. :)


	53. Chapter 53

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-Three ~**_

She woke with the sense that it was morning, though the darkness in the room did nothing to confirm it. She felt his warm body beside her and drank in the scent of him before opening her eyes.

_Clothes were shed quickly but things slowed after that as though both of them wanted to take the time to re-acquaint themselves with one another thoroughly before passion took them away._

_Lees' mouth followed his hand, kissing her ear delicately before licking and kissing his way down her neck. She shivered with pure pleasure as his hands and mouth explored her bare skin slowly, one inch at a time._

Kara shivered again as the memory of his caresses caused goosebumps to rise all over her body. Lee rolled over and slid an arm around her.

"Morning beautiful," he murmured.

"Mmm." She snuggled into his chest, breathing deeply of the scent of him.

He ran a hand along her back, tracing circles that just barely grazed the backs of her arms, making her giggle.

_Lee's fingers traced over the complex pattern on her arm, eyes flicking back and forth between it and her face. "Seeing this always made me jealous."_

_"There was no need to be."_

_"It meant that you belonged to him."_

_Kara dragged her hands up from his back, along his shoulders, to cup his face. "It was only on the surface and meant my body belonged to him. The tattoo on my heart says it's always belonged to you."_

_He pulled her against him roughly and kissed her hard, as if years of pent-up longing had finally broken down his walls and the man within had free rein to let loose for the first time._

Her lips began to work as if with a mind of their own, kissing his chest and neck as her hands caressed the territory she'd marked as her own the night before.

"Feeling up for another round?" he whispered in her ear, causing a spike of heat to shoot straight through her.

She smiled seductively as she nibbled his ear. "We have to make it quick. The kids will be up soon."

Lee rolled on top of her, leaning on one elbow as he disentangled his legs from the blankets. "I can do that."

_They took their time getting to penetration though minutes after their clothing had been removed they were both fully ready. The bunk didn't allow for much movement but they tried different positions as their hands and tongues explored and caressed each other all over._

_Eventually Kara ended up on the bottom with Lee crouching over her. Their eyes tangled for a moment, a swirling maelstrom of emotion, and Kara knew then that it was important they do it this way. Vital, in fact. A partnership had to be a mutual thing, both parties giving and taking equally. Her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him, knowing she'd always been the dominant one and had led their relationship. It was time for her to step back and allow him to take charge. She could see it in his eyes - even though perhaps he didn't realize it consciously. _

_His eyebrows raised in the unspoken question. Kara smiled and lifted her legs up around his waist and opened herself up to him._

A few kisses later he was sliding into her. "Are you sure you want to do it like this again?" he whispered, pausing for her answer before letting himself go.

She dug her nails into his back and began thrusting upwards. "Yes."

Lee bit his lip and tried to hold himself back as their bodies pressed together again and again, harder each time. He knew what a gift he was getting in Kara lying under him and letting him take charge. He loved her that much more for being willing to go against her own nature, but he also wanted to make sure the tables weren't completely turned. This had to be an equal partnership for it to work this time.

_Her cheeks were flushed and her body burning hot as she gasped out her second orgasm. Lee kept pumping, feeling himself nearly ready to let go and wanting to share the pleasure of this new experience with her fully._

_She began to moan quietly as her body climbed back up to the heights Lee pushed her to. Her hair, partially sweat-soaked, lay on the pillow like a halo and Lee was positive he was making love to an angel. _

_"You are so beautiful," he murmured between gasping breaths, knowing it was a cliche but needing to say it anyway. "I love you Kara Thrace."_

_Then he let go and thrust hard one more time, body shuddering in rhythm with hers as they reached the stars together._

She cried out, then bit her lip to hold back the sound as her body, overly sensitive, came more quickly than she'd anticipated.

Lee watched her with a growing smile on his face as she stopped shaking and her breathing slowed. Then he slipped out of her and encouraged her to move to the side while he pushed the pillow back against the wall and sat.

"Come," he beckoned, opening his arms out to her.

She sat up and straddled him. "Are you sure?" she whispered, looking deep into his eyes to find the hurt she knew inevitably came with any reminder of that night on New Caprica.

All she saw was love, shining purely from those oh-so-familiar blue eyes. She lowered herself down on him, put her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him.

Lee slid his hands around her hips and helped her move up and down on him, watching her carefully till the roll of her eyes and a small gasp escaping her lips told him they'd found just the right position.

Faster and faster she moved above him and he closed his arms around her to feel the entire length of her torso rubbing against his chest. She began to let out soft moans and her fingernails dug deep as she neared climax.

She looked down at him and smiled. "I love you Lee Adama," she whispered, then she came hard, her mind and mouth unable to form any more coherent thoughts or words as he thrust upwards quickly and their bodies shuddered and shook together.

Eventually Kara lay back down and Lee slid down beside her, gentle fingers brushing the damp hair out of her eyes. _This is what I want,_ he thought. _ What I've always wanted. _He continued to run his hand over her hair, brushing it with his fingers and luxuriating in the feel of it against him.

Kara closed her eyes and moaned and the sound of it made him tingle all over. "Lee," she murmured, eyes still closed but lips pulling up into a smile.

"Mmm?"

"Can we wake up like this every day?"

"Am I even awake?" Lee said, laughter bubbling up out of him. "I could swear that was the best dream I ever had."

She smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Trust me, that was _very_ real."

He pulled her against his chest, a primal sound of contentment rumbling against her. "Then yes, we can. Lords of Kobol, I can't think of a better way to put me in a good mood before facing the day's crises."

Kara's face sobered. "I guess there was no change during the night," she said a little distantly.

"Hmm." Lee sat up, careful not to hit his head on the bunk above. "I'd better get back to it." He turned his head and smiled sadly at her.

Kara lifted a hand and touched his bristly cheek. "One day things won't be like this."

He covered her hand with his own. "I hope so. I'm counting on it."

"Go on out there and make it happen then, Mr Adama."

Lee's heart swelled to bursting point as she smiled the radiantly beautiful, loving smile she reserved only for him.

"Yes ma'am." He stood and pulled on his undershorts and pants.

"Mommy?" Sara pulled aside the curtain to her bunk and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Right here sweetie." Kara's cheeks flushed pink again as she pulled the sheet up over her naked body and knotted it.

"Is it time to get up yet?"

Lee checked his watch. "It's time," he nodded. "And it's time for me to get to work." Sara's face grew long and her eyes sad. "It's okay, I'll be back later," he said softly, walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled brightly and Lee's heartstrings tugged again. She had the beginnings of Kara's gorgeous smile that always made him weak in the knees. He already felt sympathy for the men who fell under her spell, never to be able to get out again.

He stood, pushed aside the curtain to the upper bunk and touched Zach's hair lightly before walking over and kissing Kara goodbye. They spoke no words but her eyes overflowed.

"As soon as I can," he whispered, in answer to her silent question.

She nodded. Their hands stayed clasped as he walked away, only falling apart as the bond between them grew taut.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Footsteps rushing behind her alerted Kara to the fact that someone was coming quickly. She squeezed the kids' hands reflexively and peeked behind them.

"Karl! You scared me."

He fell into stride with her and winked. "You really have lost your edge, haven't you Starbuck?" he teased.

"Frak you," were the first words that came to mind but she'd made a vow never to swear in front of her children so she bit her lip and glared at him instead. The dark circles under his eyes and worried lines on his forehead quickly chased away her anger.

"Are you okay? How did it go last night?"

He shrugged. "No progress."

Kara frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Listen Kara, I really need you to do me a favour."

She recognized the look in his eye and her eyebrows raised. "Before I say yes, is it legal?"

"Umm ... "

"Okay, let me drop these guys off at babysitting and then we'll talk."

He slapped her back. "You're a lifesaver." Then he knelt down and gave the two kids a quick hug. "Be good for you mom munchkins."

"I'm not a munchkin!" Sara protested.

He smiled and winked at her. "Your Uncle Karl likes to tease."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Uncle Karl." Kara chuckled as she met up with him ten minutes later.

He shrugged. "As long as you're okay with it."

She smiled. " 'Course. Now what was that 'legal' favour you wanted?"

He looked from side to side quickly. "I want to go out and look for Sharon and the others."

Kara held up her hands as if backing away. "You should be asking the Admiral."

"I have. He refused my request."

"With good reason Karl. It's a needle in a haystack sort of proposition. You know the odds of finding them as well as I do."

"Odds be damned," he said forcefully. "My _wife_ is out there. I need to find her."

"They're doing the best they can ... "

"They're doing nothing! Every minute we waste could be crucial."

"You want me to ask Adama for you? Sure he bends the rules for me sometimes but I doubt he's going to ... "

"No, I want you to distract the deck crew while I steal a Raptor."

Kara's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious."

His eyes bored into her. "I'm deadly serious Kara. I am going out there, one way or another."

"It's a crazy idea."

"What if it was Apollo out there?" he asked. "What would _you_ do?"

She swallowed hard. "Give me fifteen minutes."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Eighteen minutes later, the Raptor was gone.

In the end it hadn't been too hard for Kara to improvise a distraction to keep most of the deck crew away from the bird Helo snuck into. Most of them were either happy to see her again and chat or happy to meet her after all the gossip they'd heard.

Jackson had been there getting a lesson from the Chief on Raptor workings and maintenance and between the two of them talking stories about Earth and Kara strutting her stuff in true Starbuck fashion, they'd kept nearly everyone occupied for the few minutes Helo had needed for pre-launch.

"What the hell ... ?" Tyrol yelled as the Raptor at the far end of the bay lifted off the deck and took off like a bat out of hell. "There's no launch scheduled now." He reached for the phone.

Kara's hand on his arm arrested his motion. "It's okay. I'll take care of it," she said softly.

He stared at her curiously. "You knew, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

She bit her lip. "I can't tell you. I'll answer for it though."

The phone rang and Tyrol picked it up on the first ring. "Tyrol."

There was silence as he listened. Kara could hear Adama yelling on the other end. She gestured for him to pass it to her and took a deep breath. "Sir?"

"Starbuck?"

"I authorized the launch and take full responsibility for it."

She could feel his anger through the wire. "Report to CIC immediately." He hung up before she could answer.

"_You_ let that ship go?" Jackson asked incredulously.

Kara nodded.

"Why?"

"A friend needed my help."

"It's against the rules to buck the chain of command." He was clearly aghast at her behaviour.

Kara squared her shoulders and met his gaze evenly. "Friends are more important than rules. He would have done the same for me."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara's cheeks were bright red and she'd rehearsed what she was going to say half a dozen times by the time she'd crossed the ship and reached her destination. Still, the look of sheer anger on Adama's face as she stepped into the room made her flinch. Lee shrugged almost imperceptibly, letting her know he couldn't help her, but at least the look on his face was one of curiosity, not anger.

"War room. Now. You and you." Adama pointed at both Lee and Kara. He spoke not another word until the three of them were alone with the hatch firmly shut.

"What have you done?" he asked in a voice so low and cold it filled her with dread. Yelling she knew how to handle. Cold, unemotional, detached anger was something she'd always had difficulty with. It was clear where Lee had learned that behaviour.

"Helo took a Raptor to go find Sharon."

"You have no authority on my ship to allow that."

"I know."

"I denied his request to go look for her."

"I know."

"Yet you helped him steal a ship?"

Kara's face flamed but she didn't back down. "He's a friend and he asked for my help."

"You broke the rules!"

Kara's temper exploded. "You expected something different? When have I ever followed the rules?"

Adama exhaled sharply. "You've always been an insubordinate disobedient soldier who puts her own ideas ahead of the regulations."

"I put people above rules," Kara said proudly. "And I make no apology for that. My rule breaking has saved many lives, including your son's, " she gestured at Lee, "several times over."

Adama seemed to lose some steam. "It's a foolhardy mission," he said roughly, but his voice had lost the angry undertone.

Kara nodded. "I won't argue that. But I'd have done the same thing if someone I loved was kidnapped." She paused, glanced over at Lee, then met Adama's eyes squarely. "If it had been Laura, what would you have done?"

The three of them stood in a frozen tableau just staring at one another for a few minutes. Then Adama took a deep breath. "So what can we do to help him?"

Kara's heart pounded with relief. "Does this mean you're not sending me to the brig?"

Adama's eyes were still narrowed and his face dead serious but she thought she saw a trace of humour flash across it. "The brig really isn't a place for children, now is it? And I couldn't separate you from them. Who'd take care of the little rugrats?" She smiled tentatively. "The soldier in me is not pleased with what you and Helo have done nor how you did it but the man in me understands why. I'm not sure punishing you will teach you anything anyway - it never has in the past."

"Guess I'm just incorrigible," she offered, mouth pulling up into a grin.

"That, you certainly are," he agreed. "I'll keep it in mind to deal with in the future but right now we're going to need your help. I suspect a little out-of-the-box thinking is going to be necessary to pull us through this crisis."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-Four ~**_

Laura slept fitfully, lapsing in and out of dreams like a piece of driftwood floating on the tide. Each time she half-woke she felt uneasy, the fragments of dreams being more nightmarish than pleasant in her semi-conscious mind.

Eventually she rubbed her eyes and stretched, peeling herself out of the warm bed with extreme effort. Upon checking the time she found she'd only been asleep four hours. _Explains why I still feel like a piece of crap_, she thought with a wry smile. _So long as I don't look like it._ She brushed her teeth and fussed with her hair until she was satisfied it looked as good as it could. A sudden pain gripped her heart as she looked in the mirror again, realizing the treatment she was about to embark on was going to change her looks, likely causing her to lose that hair she prized so highly.

She blinked and drew in a deep breath. It was time to get down to business. She'd already decided to check in at CIC before heading to Lifestation, even though she knew Bill would have let her know of any changes in the situation. She needed to feel needed - as though she were still a part of things. That need would only grow as sickness prevented her from participating fully so she was determined to take what she could get now. _Get a hold of yourself Laura, _she admonished sternly. _Don't let them see you weepy like this._

By the time she'd arrived, she was calm on the inside as well as the outside. Adama didn't notice her at first and it wasn't till one of the crew cleared his throat and quietly said, "Admiral", that he looked up and saw her. A quick smile graced his intense face as he motioned her to come to where he, Lee and Kara were. The two of them had heads bent together, immersed in something that was taking all of their concentration.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," Adama said.

"Couldn't sleep. I wanted to check in to see if there was any news."

"Nothing."

Laura sighed but the look in Kara's eyes when the younger woman looked up at her gave her renewed hope. "You've got a plan?"

Kara's cheeks warmed slightly. "Most definitely. Including Helo going out on his own."

She listened as Kara told her the plan, her initial sense of disapproval at their actions replaced by frank admiration. "You and the Major planned this all out, did you?" she asked. "Good thinking."

"Actually it was more of a spur-of-the-moment thing," Kara confessed.

"Well that makes it all the more impressive."

"Not really unexpected from our Starbuck," Adama said, laying a hand across her shoulders. "I should have known you'd have a backup."

"You didn't think I'd let one of my oldest friends go out there without help, did you? He'd have done the same for me."

Lee smiled. "Undoubtedly."

Kara returned it, then checked the clock. "I'd better go pick up the kids. I promised them I wouldn't leave them there long."

"I've got to run too - shuttle to Colonial One leaves shortly," Lee added.

"Go," Adama said. "I'll have you paged the moment there's anything."

"Remember to monitor the background frequencies very carefully. Helo's smart - he'll make sure any message to us is nearly unrecognizable in the background static so the others don't pick it up. Blink and you might miss it."

"Bit of a needle in a haystack, isn't it?" Laura asked with a trace of a smile.

"That's what we're counting on."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Hotdog edged closer to Sharon. "Athena," he whispered. She didn't move but the sharp intake of her breath told him she was listening. "We need a plan to escape."

She watched the guard narrowly. He was a good fifteen feet away and appeared not to have heard. She shimmied over a fraction, grunting at the handcuffs keeping her arms secured. _Handcuffs - where the frak had they managed to come up with handcuffs? _

"We're a little outnumbered Costanza," she whispered back.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Jumper protested, a little above a whisper.

"Shh!"

The tow-headed pilot pressed his lips together.

"He's right," Hotdog said. "We have to find a way out."

"I know that," Sharon snapped.

Hotdog glanced at her through narrowed eyes. She wasn't mad, just frustrated. _Probably because she has no clue how to get out of here_, he thought. _And she feels it's her responsibility._

"We should come up with a few ideas but I don't think we can reasonably _do_ anything until we see signs that help is coming," Sharon said. "Even if we can get out of here," she gestured at the makeshift brig, "and get to our ships, we'd be nailed as soon as we took off."

"She's right," the last pilot said. "Right now we're hostages but if that idiot in charge feels we're more trouble than we're worth, he'll have no hesitation in killing us."

"How'd you get so wise?" Hotdog asked.

Twister chuckled softly. "Just because I don't talk much doesn't mean there's a vacuum in my head you know."

"Watching and listening is a very important skill in a tactical officer," Sharon said. "Maybe you have a career in command yet."

"Maybe." He rolled his eyes. "That's assuming crazy-dude upstairs doesn't get us all killed."

"We're not going to let that happen," Sharon said firmly. "Now put on your thinking caps and let's come up with some ideas."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sam's hands moved around in the goo, almost as if he was caressing something alive. His eyes were shut and his brow furrowed deep in concentration. Eventually Tory got tired of watching him and wandered a little way off, watching as groups of people around her talked amongst themselves. She wondered if they were discussing their destination, perhaps even running the ship somehow.

"You envy them," Zero's voice spoke suddenly from behind her, the statement only partially a question.

"No," Tory said quickly. "Yes. Maybe ... " She shrugged. "I don't even know what they're doing."

"But you envy their kinship."

The younger woman frowned at her. "You don't even know me. How can you say that?"

"I can't read minds if that's what you're thinking," she chuckled. "Well I could if you'd let me link to you, but I can't right now. It's all in your body language child. Loud and clear."

"Hmph." Tory crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come now, don't be offended. It's a very natural instinct for all of us. The instinct to gather with like-kind and become a pack, if you will. Survival is a tough thing, made easier by relying on others. It would be unnatural for you not to wish you were a part of the group."

"I have Sam," Tory said defensively.

Zero smiled. "That's certainly a start. I'm glad you came to know who you are together. And that you found us so soon after. I can only imagine how tough it must have been to discover you weren't what you've always believed you were. It must have turned everything upside down."

"Rather," Tory said dryly.

"It will take some time to get used to child. Be patient."

"It seems I have no choice. I'm stuck here."

"For now."

A sudden movement caught Tory's eye and she turned her head to see what it was. Sam had stiffened and lifted his head. His eyes were now open but appeared unseeing.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

"There's a ship out there."

Zero walked over to stand beside him, all business now. "Are you sure?"

"See for yourself."

She immersed her hands in the goo and closed her eyes.

"It's a Colonial Raptor," Sam said, squinting as though having trouble seeing it clearly. "From Galactica."

Tory's heart skipped a beat. "Did they come out looking for us?"

"I don't know. I can't see ... wait, there are two more ships ... "

"Ours?"

Sam frowned. "They're further away. Harder to see. Bigger though, and I don't recognize them." He drew his hands out of the basin and blinked several times as his vision was restored. "I don't know what they are but it would be too much of a coincidence to imagine another race with spaceships similar to ours out in this corner of the galaxy just where we happen to be."

"I agree," Zero said solemnly.

"Should we send them a signal? Let them know we're here?" Tory suggested.

"No. We'll watch and wait and let them come. Once they get close enough they'll realize we're here."

"And have a heart attack or three," Sam murmured. "You've no idea how terrifyingly huge a basestar is when you're in a tiny ship."

"I'll have someone monitor the situation and we'll send out a message when they get closer," Zero promised. "Paul, could you come here?"

Tigh disengaged himself from a group nearby. Sam shook his head all-but imperceptibly.

"What?" the other man said, frowning.

"I can't get used to seeing you young. I can definitely tell you're Tigh, but you just look so different."

Tigh smirked. "Get used to it kid. You don't have a choice. This is who I am." He paused. "And my name is Paul now, not Saul."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"This is beginning to feel very domestic," Kara said, a smirk gracing her pink cheeks.

Lee smiled and leaned forward, giving her a quick hug. "When we find a place to settle down I promise I'll work somewhere close enough that it won't take me longer than this Raptor ride to get there. I don't want to miss even a second I could be spending with you."

Their gaze locked as he pulled away and closed the distance - walking backwards - to the Raptor.

Kara's cheeks were a deep crimson now. "I'll see you later," she mouthed.

Lee just raised an eyebrow and smiled the charming half-smile he'd always reserved for her.

She walked backwards a few steps then turned and practically skipped out of the bay. She couldn't remember being this light-hearted and happy in ... well, almost forever. A huge smile spread over her face as she left to pick up the kids now that her detour was complete.

Life was practically perfect.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

_Needle in a haystack doesn't even begin to describe this,_ his subconscious whispered.

_I know, I know. But I have to do this. She'd do it for me._

_What if you have an accident? Run out of air? Hera and Kiera will be left with no one to take care of them._

_I'll be careful. I won't run out of air or fuel. I'll go back for my girls even if I don't find Sharon._

_What if you can't?_

_Kara will take care of them. She's my best bud - we've known each other since the Academy. She'll be there for me and my family if I need her._

_This is a futile mission, you do know that, right?_

The sudden klaxxon of the proximity detector interrupted Helo's internal monologue. It was almost a welcome distraction after the hours of arguments and justification he'd done with his subconscious. But unless the object or objects setting off the detector were the ships he was looking for, it wasn't good news.

It wasn't.

"Holy frak!" he yelled after spotting the Basestar out the front window. It was still a ways off but if it was close enough for him to see it, then he was surely close enough for them to have noticed him. "Shit!" He fiddled with the controls, doing some quick re-aligning that he knew would earn him a stern reprimand from the Chief. He thought for a moment ... what could he do that they would know without question that no one else would?

A mere fifteen seconds later it hit him and he began to set the pattern, sending up a quick prayer that it would work.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara drew Hera aside and spoke softly so the other children couldn't hear. "Your mom and dad are both away on missions right now. They'll be back as soon as they can, but you're going to have to be strong and help take care of your sister while they're gone. I'll help out if you need me and there are a lot of other people - your mom and dad's friends - who will help too."

Hera met Kara's worried eyes with her own dark ones. "I know my mom is in danger."

"How do you know that?" Kara whispered.

"I saw her."

"A vision?"

Hera nodded.

Kara bit her lip and decided to tell the girl the truth. "Well she's not exactly in danger but she's missing right now."

"Did my dad go out looking for her?" Kara nodded. "He'll find her," the young girl said confidently.

"I'm sure he will." Kara smiled. "But until they come back they need you to be grown up and help out, okay?"

"I will," Hera promised.

Kara left and went to pick up her own children but the ship-wide announcement halted her steps. "Kara Thrace, please report to CIC immediately. Pass the word to Kara Thrace. Report to CIC immediately."

Jenny, one of the caregivers, raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I got the message." Kara gathered her children in for a quick hug. "I've got to run but I'll be back soon."

"Can't we go with you?" Zach pleaded. "Please?"

Kara shook her head. "No children in CIC. I promise I'll come right back as soon as I'm done."

Their sad eyes pulled at her heart.

"Hey you guys, want to come play blocks with me?"

Kara smiled gratefully at Hera. "Thanks," she mouthed, then turned and took off at a run.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"You've got something?" The words were already out of her mouth almost before she'd entered the room.

Adama motioned her over to the comm station. "Turn it on again."

Hoshi nodded and pressed the button. The room was filled with static, the sound loud enough to drown out the usual noise of the dradis.

Kara listened intently. At first there was nothing. Then something began to stick out. A repeating rhythm. A beat. She began to tap her fingers along with it and her head began to nod.

"Do you recognize it?" The lack of lower tones in Adama's gruff voice let her know that he was anxious.

"Shh." She closed her eyes and began to tap the rhythm with her foot.

_She danced around wildly, giggling like a teenager. "Highway to the danger zone ... " she sang, mostly out of tune._

_"You're the danger zone Thrace," Helo said, smiling though he shook his head at her antics. "I have no idea why I hang out with you. You are seriously dangerous."_

_She jumped off the bed and landed right in front of him, still giggling. "Maybe but life is so much more fun. You'd be bored without me Karl."_

_"Boring might be good."_

_"In whose universe?"_

_"The Cylons?"_

_She harumphed. "They don't exist anymore. You are so behind the times. We don't have any enemies. Other than ourselves," she added reflectively, then hiccuped and began to giggle again._

_Helo smacked her chin playfully. "_You_ are certainly your own worst enemy."_

_"Pour us some more shots, willya?" She leapt back onto the bed and began singing again. " ... ride into the danger zone, gonna take you right into the danger zone ... "_

"Cylons," she said suddenly, opening her eyes wide. "He's found Cylons."

"Cylons? But how ... ? Are you certain?"

Kara nodded decisively. "Triangulate where that signal is coming from."

Hoshi looked scared. "Umm ... there's no way to do that. It's just background space noise," he said apologetically.

"Find a way," Kara snapped. "We have to save him."

Hoshi shrugged. "I'm sorry, I can't."

She turned to Adama. "If we don't take Galactica there, I'm hopping in a Raptor and going to find him myself."

Adama stared back at her, eyes narrowing. "Do it Hoshi," he growled, not turning away. "I don't care if there isn't a system, make one. Grasp at straws. Do anything you have to, to find those coordinates. Understood?"

"Understood sir." He gulped and turned his attention to the board.

"As for you, young lady, you steal one of my ships and run away again and I will personally install bunkbeds in the brig so you can enjoy your children's company there. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

_**~ TBC ~ **_

_**A/N: **_Words from the song "Danger Zone" as performed by Kenny Loggins, used without permission. No money being made here, please don't sue.


	55. Chapter 55

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-Five ~**_

Leo Havelka sat, picking his teeth with his fingernails. The knock on his quarters' door and subsequent entry by the ship's first mate didn't stop him. "Whaddayou want?" he drawled, eyes flicking up to glance at the man before looking away.

"We have an emergency sir."

"What kind of _emergency_?" His emphasis on the last word made it obvious he thought the other man was overreacting.

"Our mass detectors are showing a large object just over three hundred clicks away. A small moon or other object of a similar size."

"Really."

"It's moving. Not in an orbital plane."

Havelka's nose twitched and he removed his fingers from his teeth. "How big?"

"Ten times the size of this ship. At least."

"Have you got a visual?"

"Not yet but it should be within range very soon."

Havelka let out a theatrical sigh, meant to inform the first mate he was certain this was a waste of his time. "Fine. I'll come take a look."

The trip to the bridge took barely a minute. The Captain nodded once they'd joined him at the viewscreen. "The object should be in range in a few minutes. Five at most."

It was a tense silence. Finally something began to show. It grew and grew as it drew closer.

"Frakking hell! It's a Basestar!" the Captain shouted.

Havelka's heart pounded and he began to sweat. "Ready weapons," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

The Captain turned on him, his look a mixture of agony and anger. "We don't _have_ any weapons."

"What?" Havelka roared. All sense of calm vanished. "What do you mean we don't have any weapons?"

"This is a passenger liner _sir_, in case you've forgotten," the Captain replied tersely, his ire matching that of the other man. "We were a luxury liner for space cruises, not a war vessel. That's why we were with Galactica. Because they have the weapons to protect us."

Beads of sweat ran down Havelka's face and it paled several shades. "What are we going to do?"

"Turn tail and run as fast as we can?" the first mate suggested.

"Let our prisoners go free so they can help us," the Captain said firmly.

"What?" White turned to red as apoplexy threatened to overwhelm Havelka. "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged. Joe, take him down to the brig and bring the others up here."

"No! You can't do this!"

The Captain regarded him coolly. "I can't? Last time I looked,_ I _was Captain of this vessel. You take orders from me." He drew himself up proudly. "Joe?"

The first mate nodded crisply and twisted Havelka's arms behind his back, ignoring the other man's howls.

Sharon scrambled to her feet immediately upon their entry. The others followed suit. "What's going on?" she asked brusquely as the officer in front of her fastened the handcuffs so recently on her wrists, on Havelka's.

"We have an emergency. The Captain wants you up on the bridge."

"So you're not following crazy-boy's orders anymore?" Twister murmured as they traversed the ship. Sharon shot him a warning look.

The officer shook his head wearily, as if unable to even begin to explain. "I'm sorry for what happened," was all he offered.

_You're going to be a lot sorrier when we get back to Galactica,_ Sharon thought uncharitably but stopped herself from speaking. _ Mutiny, desertion, kidnapping, endangering the lives of civilians ... Adama is going to throw the book at you._

"We have a problem and we need your help," the Captain said evenly, though Sharon read shame in his eyes. He pointed. "There."

"Frak me!" Hotdog whistled. "I didn't think we were going to have to deal with them again."

"A Basestar?" Sharon said wonderingly. _"Basestar?_"

"What are we going to do?"

"A Basestar?"

The others stared at her. Jumper snapped his fingers in her face. "Athena," he said loudly. "Snap out of it."

She shook her head slightly and looked at the group, eyes focused again. "Do you have a plan?" she asked the Captain.

He shook his head. "We've no weapons and no battle experience. _ You're_ the fighters ... "

"We don't exactly have an armada," Twister said, wrinkling his nose. "Two Raptors can't do much against a Basestar."

"Send word to Galactica. They'll help us."

The Captain's shamed look grew and his cheeks flushed. "You think so? After what we did?"

Sharon stared at him. "The Admiral will do what's right. Don't think there won't be repercussions for what you've done, but he'll do his best to save all the people on this ship who didn't make the decision to leave."

"They're out of communications range."

"Send out an emergency beacon. All frequencies. Eventually they'll intercept it."

"Eventually may be too late."

"It's the best we can do," she said prosaically.

Hotdog snapped his fingers. "Hey, why don't you link with them? Find out who's on board and what their agenda is. Maybe you can convince them not to fire on us."

"I can't link with them anymore."

"Can't or won't?"

Sharon's eyes narrowed at Twister's tone. _He sounds like Adama._ "I cut myself off from them after New Caprica," she admitted. "The only way I could live normally with all of you was to sever ties with them."

"Can you get back in?" Hotdog pressed. "I know it won't be pleasant but it might be the only way."

She sighed. "I'll try."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Helo sat and waited.

A part of him desperately wanted to go in, guns blazing, and end it quickly, for there was no other outcome to this situation than his eventual death. Or torture and death. Dying instantly in a blinding fireball was far preferable to that.

But he was an officer and tactical training and observation had taught him that the maneuvers of war were sometimes less than ideal and that if he wasn't willing to follow the course of action necessary for the situation, he didn't belong here.

He had to wait for Galactica. Engage the enemy if absolutely necessary, but deal with them without violence if possible. At least his heart was racing - if he had to sit still for hours at least his metabolism was firing on all cylinders. _Might be able to skip a workout or two_, he thought with wry amusement._ I'll just sweat the pounds off in here._

An hour passed. Two. The Basestar drew closer but it was moving slowly, as though it hadn't noticed him. He was about to send off a transmission - to hell with waiting, it was time for action - when his comlink lit up with a message. Heart still pounding, he pressed receive.

"Colonial vessel, we mean you no harm. This is Samuel T Anders. We are not your enemy and we mean you no harm. Repeat, we are here in peace and we mean you no harm. Please identify yourself."

Helo's skin prickled. It was Sam. He'd have known that voice anywhere. Well it wasn't too surprising - definitely much less so than if it would have been nearly anyone else. He knew Sam had been a Cylon and would very possibly have resurrected after the crash.

"This is Raptor Eight-Five-One from Galactica," he said slowly.

"Helo, is that you?" Sam interrupted before he could finish formulating his next sentence.

"Sam? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's hard to explain. What are you doing out here all by your lonesome? Don't you know that's dangerous?"

Helo swallowed hard. "A couple of civilian ships went rogue."

"And Adama sent _one Raptor_?"

"They took hostages. Athena was one of them." He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice but failed. Undoubtedly Sam could hear it loud and clear as well as he could.

"I'm sorry man."

That more than anything convinced Helo. In his heart he knew the likelihood of Sam dying in the crash, being resurrected, and ending up on_ this_ Basestar was possible but his heart had balked at believing it. 'I'm sorry man' was Sam all over. Not another copy trying to fool him, his Sam. Their Sam.

"I have to find her," he said desperately. "Can you help me?"

"We've got two other ships not far from your location. Larger than a Raptor, smaller than a Basestar, but I can't identify them."

"That's them." Helo's mouth set grimly. "Give me the coordinates."

"Listen Karl, come join us. We'll deal with them together."

"Tell me where they are."

"You're a frakking sitting duck out there. At least let us back you up," Sam implored.

"I don't think either ship is armed."

"You want to find out the hard way?"

Helo thrust his chin out stubbornly, held it for ten seconds, then exhaled. "On my way," he said, kicking the rear thrusters back up to full. _This had better not be a trap,_ he thought, desperately wanting to trust Sam but still having doubts. _Or there's going to be hell to pay. A lot of hell._

*** * * * * * * * * * **

_It's definitely time to give this up and get back in the cockpit, _Lee thought wearily as the delegates filed out of the room. They'd been somewhat more cooperative since Havelka's little rebellion, particularly after Lee had told them what Adama had in store for them if they didn't fall in line. The punishment for Havelka was going to be severe. Still, he was tired of dealing with it.

He stood, took a deep breath and began to gather his papers together for the return trip to Galactica, wondering how it was that verbal sparring left him far more exhausted than physical confrontations ever had.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara paused for a moment as the vibrations traveling from the deck through her feet and up her legs told her Galactica had powered up and was moving faster. _ I hope that means they've come up with coordinates for Helo, _she thought, heart beginning to race.

"Why did you stop reading?" Zach asked, looking at her with a grave face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong sweetie," she answered, pulling him closer against her in a quick hug.

"Read story?" Sara, on Kara's other side, pointed at the page.

She cleared her throat and began to read.

_"Up till now, I'd have said Lucy every time."_

_"And what do you think my dear?" said the Professor, turning to Susan._

_"Well," said Susan, "in general I'd say the same as Peter, but this couldn't be true - about the wood and the Faun."_

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sharon closed her eyes and began to focus herself. She hadn't tried to link with the others since regaining Hera; Adama had never asked it of her and she'd wanted to sever all ties with them. The thought of it made her nauseous. _ That's a very human reaction._ The stray thought crossed her mind briefly before she pushed it aside and focused on emptying her mind.

A person began to come into view. Fuzzy, distorted at first, but then clarity came.

_"Sam?"_

_"Athena? Is that you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"A couple of ships left the fleet - one of the delegates decided to break off and go it on his own."_

_"What are you doing there?"_

_"Caught in the crossfire. They took us in as hostages at first but now they're terrified because there's a Basestar breathing down their necks and these ships aren't armed."_

_"I've been seeing two unidentified ships out there. You're on one of them?" Sam confirmed._

_"Yeah. And you're on the Basestar?"_

_"Yeah." They grinned at one another._

_"So who's on board with you?" Sharon asked warily._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"Try me."_

_"Some of the Earth people."_

_"Earth people? How'd they get on board a Cylon ship?"_

_"Long story," he said wearily. "I'll explain when you get here. It'll be easier to show than tell."_

_"Before I agree to bring a bunch of civilians to a Cylon vessel, I need to know ... what's your purpose? What are you doing on a Cylon ship and why are you out here?"_

_"We're on your side Athena. Honest. We're just doing what the fleet is trying to do - find a home where we can all live together in peace."_

_She was wary. "I don't know if I should trust you."_

_"Have I ever given you reason not to?"_

_"No, but ... "_

_"I'll give you something else you can believe in then. Helo's out there looking for you. I've just finished talking with him and he's on his way to us. Check your board. You should be able to contact him if you head this way."_

"Three hundred sixty degree sweep," Sharon said peremptorily, eyes still shut. "Check for any familiar vessels."

"What do you ... "

Sharon's eyes snapped open. "How the hell did you ever become a ship's captain? You want our help? Then take it without questioning everything I say. I outrank you. Maybe it's time I take command of this ship myself."

"There are a couple of ships out there. We'll be within communications range in a couple of minutes," the captain said meekly, a few minutes later.

Sharon strove to keep contact with Sam while they waited. She'd never before maintained contact with the immediate world while being linked to the Cylon consciousness. It took all of her concentration.

"Okay," Hotdog said softly, seeing her lined forehead and guessing how hard it was for her. "I'll send out a message." He did so, brief and to the point.

A crackle came back almost immediately. "Hotdog, is that you?"

"It's me bud."

"Is Sharon okay?"

Sharon's face blazed into a smile of relief. "I'm okay Karl. What the hell are you doing out there alone?"

"Long story. Look, there's a Basestar five hundred clicks away and ... "

"I know. I'm in communication with Sam now."

" 'Kay. Why don't we meet there and talk. Figure out what's going on."

"I'm with you. We're on our way."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Helo's heart leapt. Sharon was okay! Better still, he was about to see her again. Add to that, Sam Anders was still alive and the Basestar wasn't an enemy ship.

His day was just getting better and better.

_**~ TBC ~**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-Six ~**_

"Are you ready?"

Laura managed a weak smile. It didn't reassure Eve, but she was there and the time was now. She put an arm around Laura's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "It'll all be over soon."

Laura drew in a deep breath, counted to ten, then let it out slowly. "Let's get it done."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Dradis contact."

Adama stopped pacing and snapped his head around. "Is it Helo?"

"Aye sir. And a few surprises," Hoshi answered readily.

Adama's eyes swiveled up to the screen to see for himself. Helo's Raptor was there and the two missing ships. And a Basestar.

"Frak," he swore, letting out his breath in a long exhale. He watched the Dradis intently as they moved towards the cluster of ships. He wished it could tell him if there was weapons fire but the only way he'd know was if a transponder was destroyed and one of the ships disappeared from the screen.

"Sir, all fleet ships ready for jump except the shuttle from Colonial One, which is en route to Galactica."

"ETA?"

"Two minutes."

"Set jump clock for three minutes. Don't take us in too close - we don't want to antagonize them unnecessarily."

"Transmitting coordinates sir."

Adama continued to stare at the screen but his mind was only partly engaged. He listened carefully to the chatter from the hangar bay as the shuttle landed, hoping to hear if his son was on board. There was a good chance Lee hadn't come on this trip but somehow he had the feeling he had. Gut instinct. He hoped it was right. They were all capable of doing what needed to be done in case of emergency but he always felt more comfortable with his family in close proximity when there was potential danger.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Lee climbed out of the Raptor, eyes blinking at the brightness of the bay. Space was dark and though the trip to Galactica had been short, his eyes had begun to grow heavy and close. He drew in a few deep breaths and stretched in an attempt to wake up.

"Hey Chief," he greeted Tyrol, as the pilot passed the ship's manifest over for the post-flight check.

"Apollo," Tyrol nodded. Their eyes met and they shared a knowing but sad smile. Lee felt bad for him but at the same time couldn't help but feel his heart leap at the thought of being with his family.

"All hands prepare for jump in ten-nine-eight-seven-six-five-four-three-two-one ... "

The feeling was one he'd never get used to. It felt like being turned inside out, held upside down, and flipped head over heels over and over again, all at the same time. And yet not quite. He'd experienced it enough times to recover quickly from the jarring and often sickly sensations it caused but he knew many who were still ill for long periods after it was over. He took a deep breath to calm his stomach then continued.

"Lee Adama and Kara Thrace please report to CIC. Pass the word to Lee Adama and Kara Thrace. Please report to CIC immediately."

A couple of corridors later on his way to the heart of the ship, he ran into Kara and the children.

"Hey," he said, feeling his insides warm up several degrees as he and Kara shared a smile. She walked towards him and kissed him - it was a quick but heartfelt gesture and it rose his internal temperature several more degrees.

"I have to take these guys to the babysitter. I'll meet you there shortly," she said.

"Let me take them." Lee leaned down and hugged the children. "Hi guys." They hugged him and smiled and his heart felt as though it would burst. "You need to be there more urgently than I do," he explained. "You're the one in charge of this mission. I'll take the kids and come later."

"Are you sure?"

Sara slipped her hand into Lee's. He smiled. "I'm sure."

Kara gave her children a hug. "Be good. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's okay mommy. It's fun there," Zach said eagerly.

"Good. Let's get you there as soon as we can then," Lee said playfully. "Bet I can run faster than you." They took off laughing as Kara turned and headed quickly towards CIC.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Adama picked up the headset. "This is the Admiral," he said gruffly.

"I wanted to let you know that your wife's surgery has been successfully completed. She's resting comfortably now and I expect her to wake in about thirty minutes."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kara entered the CIC just in time to hear Adama's last words. She walked over and touched his arm lightly. "Everything okay?"

He nodded but she couldn't help but see the bounce of his Adam's apple as he swallowed nervously. She squeezed his arm. "Any word on Helo? I'm sure you didn't call us down here just to see my pretty face."

She smiled inwardly as his mouth pulled up in an involuntary smile.

"The Major has most certainly been found and look who he brought home for dinner." He waved at the Dradis. As they watched, the Raptor's signal became one with the Basestar's. Kara bit her lip.

"Trouble?" Adama asked.

"Maybe. I hope not."

Lee walked into CIC then, very out of breath, and joined them, eyes turning upwards to see what they were talking about. "Frak."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Kara said, unconsciously shifting over so they were standing side by side, shoulders touching. "But Karl warned us there were Cylons and now he's getting friendly with them so that would suggest maybe they've a different agenda than the ones who were hell-bent on destroying us."

"Or he was forced in at gunpoint," Lee suggested.

"There's only one way to find out," Adama said grimly. "Hoshi?"

"All frequencies, sir?" the man, ever-ready, asked.

"All frequencies."

"Yes sir." He fiddled with some buttons then nodded. "Ready."

"This is Admiral Adama of the Colonial Fleet speaking. Identify yourselves and state your purpose."

"It's good to hear your voice again Admiral."

"Sam?" Kara breathed. her mouth dropped open. "Sammy, is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me." She could hear the smile behind his words.

"Is Major Agathon there with you?" Adama nearly interrupted.

"Yes sir."

"Let me speak with him."

"I don't know if he can ... " He broke off and there was nothing but static for a moment.

"Admiral?"

"Helo ... are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We're all fine. No one was harmed. Well except maybe that dickhead Havelka's pride."

Adama laughed out loud. "Lock him up and let him stew. I can't wait to talk to him."

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to take him apart for you."

"I'm sure you would be. I'll take that suggestion under advisement. Until then, hands off. Understood?"

"Understood." They could all hear the sigh and smiled at one another.

"I think the big questions now are who are you with and what's going on. Let me talk to Anders again."

"It's a long story sir," Sam said moments later, "but the short version is that this ship is filled with survivors from Earth and we're looking for a place to call home, just as you are."

"How did Earth people end up on a Cylon ship?" Kara voiced the question they were all asking themselves.

"They're Cylons. Like me. Like the other four."

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

Laura's head swam as she reached for consciousness. Everything was fuzzy but when she blinked to try to clear her vision nausea overtook her and she shut her eyes firmly again.

"Take it slow," she heard a kindly voice say, and a light hand touched her arm. "The anasthesia leaves you feeling nauseous and dizzy but it'll wear off soon. Just keep your eyes closed and let it pass."

She did as bidden and lay still, listening to the hum of the machines monitoring her vital signs. It was a comforting sound, like the hum of Galactica herself. Eventually her insides began to feel less frazzled and she tried opening her eyes again.

"Better?" Eve asked with a smile.

"A little," Laura croaked. Her throat felt like sandpaper left out in the sun too long. "Water?" she asked hopefully.

"if you think you can hold it down." Eve stood and poured a small glass.

Laura swallowed her pride (hard though it was given the condition of her throat) and allowed Eve to lift her head and pour a small trickle into her mouth. Her eyes closed and she smiled in gratitude. "Thanks."

"Just let me know when you want some more. You'll be feeling a bit rough for a few hours but you should be able to sit up and drink on your own later."

Laura nodded and closed her eyes again. "Where's Bill?" she whispered almost soundlessly.

"I let him know you're okay," Eve said, putting a hand comfortingly on the older woman's arm. "He'll be here as soon as he can."

Laura allowed herself to sink back into oblivion as fatigue pulled at her. Time enough to wake later when the drugs had worn off and she felt a little more human.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Cylons? What the frak?" Hoshi's words were the ones close enough to be heard properly but it was clear from the look on their faces that everyone else was as shocked as he was. He turned to Kara. "Did you know your husband was a Cylon?"

"I uh ... "

"You did. You knew." His words were like an arrow in the back; his tone of voice the poison. His eyes narrowed. "You lived with a frakking skinjob and never told us he was one of the enemy."

"She didn't know." Sam had obviously been listening. "None of the Final Five knew what we were until we reached Earth. It was like a switch was flipped or something and suddenly there it was."

The room was dead silent. Hoshi still stared at Kara through slitted eyes. Lee's shoulder bumped against hers as he moved closer.

"It's true. He told us when we were on Earth. I never had any idea when I was back with the fleet before ... " Kara trailed off.

He lightened up a little. "Why haven't you told us yet?"

"There hasn't exactly been time, what with Earth destroying itself, us having to leave in a hurry and the rogue ships taking off with a bunch of our people. I haven't really had time for a sit down discussion about my life," she added, a grimace screwing up her face.

"Now isn't really the time to be airing these concerns," Adama broke in, locking eyes with Hoshi for a moment. "What do you suggest we do Major?" he asked Helo.

"I say we come together. All of us. We're stronger together and maybe if we combine our knowledge we can find a new home that much faster."

Adama didn't respond at first and Kara knew exactly what was going through his mind. _ Can we trust them? _ As his eyes caught hers she nodded very slightly.

"Make it happen Major." Adama signaled to Hoshi to cut the connection. "I'm going to leave you in charge of things for the moment," he said to Lee. "I have someplace else I need to be right now."

Lee touched his father's arm. "I hope she's okay," he said softly. "Give her our love."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The next time she opened her eyes a warm voice spoke.

"Good to see you back."

Laura smiled then opened her eyes. Bill's smile made her feel better instantly. She squeezed his hand. "I feel awful."

He chuckled and stroked her hair off her face. "You look beautiful." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh good, Admiral. I'm glad you're here." Eve smiled at him as she entered Laura's cubicle and realized he was there. "May I speak with you?"

"In a few minutes," he acknowledged. "I'll come by your office on my way back to CIC."

She nodded and withdrew, leaving them alone for a few minutes.

"How are things going? Did you find Major Agathon?" Laura asked.

"Don't you worry yourself about any of that. Concentrate on getting better. That's a big enough order."

She nodded but Adama could still see the question hanging in her eyes. "Yes, we've found him and it looks like things are going to be okay. Lee can hold down the fort for you till you're feeling well enough to come back."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Get some rest Laura. I'll be back in a little while."

The sound of her even breathing as he pulled the curtain shut behind him told him she was already almost asleep.

"You wanted to see me?" he said softly to Eve, disturbing her from paperwork.

"Yes."

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly. "You said ... "

"Everything's fine Admiral. The surgery went well. I'm pretty sure the tumour was completely removed. What I'm concerned about is making sure that Ms Roslin takes her medication consistently. It will have some nasty side effects ... "

"Such as?" Adama interrupted.

"Well ... let me put it this way. In a few days she's going to start feeling better but the pills I'm going to give her are going to sap all her energy and make her feel nauseous. They may even cause some hair loss. I'm afraid she's going to stop taking them when she realizes what's happening."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Eve chuckled at his wry tone. "I'm charging you to make sure she takes her medication no matter what. Can I count on you?"

"Yes sir," Adama said with a mock salute. "I thought I was the Admiral around here. You're thoroughly enjoying your chance to outrank me, aren't you?"

She smiled widely. "You bet."

"I promise Laura Roslin will take her medicine, or I will die trying to get it into her."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

The stayed in contact while the ships came into formation and Helo brought Havelka to Galactica. Gaeta was called upon to escort him to the brig and Helo took over command while Athena shuttled Lee and Kara to the Basestar.

Sam was there to greet them. Lee shook his hand in manly fashion and Kara hugged him. "Wow, it really is you," she said in wonderment as she stared closely at him. A hand reached up involuntarily and caressed his cheek.

Lee felt a knot begin to twist in his gut.

"I'm glad you got a second chance," Kara said softly. "You deserve it after sacrificing yourself to save me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Lee cleared his throat as the silence grew heavy. "Maybe we should go somewhere we can talk about all this." He gestured at the cavernous walls surrounding them.

Sam and Kara broke apart. "Of course. I'll take you to see Zero. She's the leader of this group and the one with the answers to your questions. And there's someone else I want to introduce you to."

They walked in silence down the corridors and Kara marveled at how quiet it was. "How many people are there here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. Ten thousand? Maybe a little more."

"Wow. How did that many people get off Earth after they starting shooting nuclear weapons?"

"Easy. They were never on Earth." Sam looked at both of their faces; puzzled, but not even sure which questions to ask. "I'll let Zero explain it to you. I'm not even quite sure of all the details myself."

He led them into an ante-chamber which led into an interior room that was fully furnished. Two people waited for them; one an elderly lady with white hair who had a genuinely welcoming smile on her face, the other a young man with sparse light brown hair, greying at the temples, with a serious face. There was a familiar look in his eyes. Kara couldn't quite place it although she was sure she'd seen it before.

"Welcome friends," the woman said, coming towards them with outstretched arms. "We are so happy to see you after all the years we've waited. It is a great joy, particularly to me, as I am nearly the end of my journey and I wasn't sure if I would live to see your arrival."

"Who are you?" Lee asked, perhaps a trifle warily.

"I have many names. I have been known as Amelia, sometimes Zero - although that's my designation rather than an actual name. You know me as God."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-Seven ~**_

"God? Which God?" Lee demanded.

"_The_ God. The one true God. There are no others."

"You don't mean ... " Kara hesitated. " ... the one Baltar was on about, do you?" she finished, remembering some of the crazy doctor's odd theology. She hadn't really paid attention but somehow it had slipped into her mind and had never left. Perhaps the similarity with the belief system Michael had had and that her children had learned had kept those thoughts fresh in her mind, despite the years that had passed.

"I am that God. I tried to communicate with the other Cylons but their memories of us were wiped through their constant resurrecton so I appeared in visions to one of them. She was the one who taught the others about me. There was another who seemed to have some innate memories lingering but he tended to talk in metaphor which made things very unclear for the others. Most of them didn't believe him."

"Leoben," Kara whispered. Beside her she felt Lee frown.

"I had hoped teaching them about me and about their creation would unite us all - us, them and you humans." A shadow of sorrow crossed her face. "It's unfortunate that it didn't work out."

"Two out of three is better than nothing," Lee offered. "Hopefully our people and yours can manage to work on peace so we have a future to look forward to." Heads nodded all around at his words.

"Okay, that's enough with the sappy talk," the young man beside Zero said, rolling his eyes visibly.

"It's funny," Kara said curiously. "You remind me of someone and yet I can't quite think of whom."

"Do what you did for me," Sam prodded, nodding as his mouth quirked up in a semi-smile.

The man covered one eye and twisted his mouth down into a frown. "Now do you remember me?" he asked in a low, gravelly voice.

Kara stepped back a couple of paces, mouth hanging open. "No. It can't be."

"The hell it can't," the man said with an inflection in his tone that was so familiar it erased all of Kara's doubts.

"Lords of Kobol," she swore, shaking her head as she moved forwards to look at him more closely.

"Saul frakking Tigh," he said expansively, wide grin lighting his handsome face. "I'm called Paul now."

"Frak me," Lee said in wonderment.

"I'd prefer not to, thanks," Tigh said.

Sam broke out in laughter. Kara grinned. "You look so ... so ... "

"Young? Handsome? Debonair?" Tigh suggested.

She smirked. "I was going for 'different' but yeah, those would fit too."

"I was handsome once. Long before I had to throw in with you lot."

"Sure, blame us for your decline," Lee teased. "Now I'm sure it's you."

"You didn't happen to bring a flask with you, did you?" Tigh asked hopefully. "It's awfully dry in here."

"Ahem," Zero interrupted, but her smile suggested she wasn't upset at their digression. "We should talk about our plans for the future and how we're going to work together to achieve them."

"Well, we've been working on a route based on some of the visions we've experienced," Kara offered.

"We should definitely take a look at what you've got and see if our maps match yours."

"We'll take you to Galactica with us," Lee said. "My father will be anxious to see you."

"Undoubtedly." Zero smiled. "He would be more than welcome to meet me here, if he's willing."

"Thank you for the offer but I suspect he'll want to keep control of the situation from his home base. He's like that."

"I understand. Of course I will be happy to go with you," she said graciously. "One moment please."

Lee and Kara shared a look as she walked away and spoke quietly with a few of her people. Each saw the questions in the other's eyes but neither made the attempt to answer them, so they waited in silence.

"Lee." He turned his head towards Tigh. "Do you think I should tell him?" the other man asked. "How do you think he'll take the news?"

"That you're a Cylon?" Lee sighed. "I don't know. I'd like to think he'd be okay with it and be able to joke about your newfound youth but it's one thing to accept others as sleepers who've always been the enemy among us but it's another to find that a friend you've known for decades and trusted implicitly - someone you always thought you knew better than yourself - is one of 'them'. He might get used to it in time but I don't know if now is the best time to surprise him."

Tigh nodded. "You're probably right. You know him better than I do."

Lee smiled ruefully. "No, you probably still know him better than I do. Sometimes I hardly think I know him at all."

"I'm ready," Zero said with a pleasant smile as she drifted back towards them. "Shall we go?"

"Goodbye Kara," Sam said, stepping between her and the others as if to give them a moment of privacy. "It was good seeing you again."

Kara laughed lightly. "It's not the end Sam. We may well run into each other again If we manage to find a planet to settle on and live peacefully there."

"Perhaps. A planet is a large place though."

Kara saw regret in his eyes and for a moment she shared that emotion with him. Given different circumstances ...

"True enough. Thank you for everything, in case I don't see you again" she said solemnly, reaching for his hand and squeezing it briefly before pulling away. "Goodbye."

As Zero led them away she felt Sam's eyes boring into her back. Lee's anxiety was just as palpable so she reached for his hand and clasped it, twining their fingers together to make sure each of them got the message loud and clear.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Tyrol returned to his quarters after his shift to find his son already there and crying.

"Hey," he said softly, hurrying over to join Nicky on the bed. The boy had his arms clasped around his knees and his face was streaked with tears. "What's the matter bud? And what are you doing here instead of being at school?"

"I can't go back there," Nicky sobbed. "I'm never leaving this room again."

"What happened?"

The question just made Nicky cry harder so Tyrol put his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him closer, ready to wait it out.

"They know," he said eventually. the words were difficult to understand, garbled as they were by tears, but they gutted Tyrol just the same. "They all know about us. About me. They know what I am."

Tyrol pondered those words for a minute before answering. "You know what you are? You're the same person you were yesterday. And last week. And last year. You're still Nicholas Tyrol. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Nicky wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. "That's easy for you to say. They're not picking on you."

"No, their parents are," Tyrol said with a wry smile. Nicky turned to look at him for the first time since the conversation had started. "You think it's easy for me? They don't say the same things as kids do but the way they act hurts just as much. They won't speak to me unless they have to and they look at me with hatred in their eyes like I'm personally responsible for everything the Cylons have done to them in the last twelve years."

"Really?" A small glimmer began to shine in Nicky's eyes. "So what do you do when people act like that?"

"I just do my job and don't let anything they say or do get to me. I know who I am and I can't let anyone change that. I'm Galen Tyrol, valued member of this crew, and I'll do what I've always done to keep us all as safe as I can. Nothing and no one can change that." He ruffled his son's hair lovingly. "That's what you have to do. Be strong. Don't let their words get to you."

"It's not that easy," Nicky said tearfully.

"I know it isn't. Just take it one day at a time. That's all you can do."

"It's hard when everyone hates you."

"Not everyone. I love you. Always remember that. You're my son and I'll always love you and be there for you."

"I wish mom ... " Nicky couldn't say the words but they hung there nonetheless, like a sorrowful ghost.

Tyrol hugged his son close. "I know. Me too."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Hera was jolted back to reality by an arm frantically pulled at her. "Hera! Hera! Wake up!"

She blinked several times and the room came into focus, Zach's worried face in the foreground. "I'm okay," she said, a little bit of annoyance creeping into her voice as he continued to pull at her. "Let go."

He leaned close. "Were you having a vision?"

She looked around furtively and nodded.

"I don't think they noticed," Zach said, looking pointedly over at the women playing with a group of children at the other end of the room.

"Good."

"What was it about?" he asked, curiosity lighting his face. Sara leaned in too and Hera could almost see her ears prick up.

"I'm not sure I can explain it," Hera said quietly. "It was about a woman ... "

"An old woman," Sara broke in.

"How did you know that?"

"I saw her too."

"When?"

"In my dreams."

"I'm not sure how she fits in or who she is ... "

"So what was she doing?" Zach persisted.

"Talking to someone."

"Who?" Kiera asked.

"I couldn't see his face. A man."

"Was it someone you know?"

"I think so. He seemed familiar."

"What were they talking about?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't hear them, they were too far away."

Kiera sighed. "Well that isn't very helpful."

"No one ever said my visions had to be helpful," Hera retorted.

"Hey you guys." None of them had noticed one of the women had come across the room to where they were. All four of them jumped as she spoke directly over their heads. "Why don't you come join us? We're playing dominoes."

"That game is for babies." Hera was still cranky at her sister and the words slipped out by accident. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

The woman's lips pursed. "Perhaps you have homework you'd rather be doing then," she said, a trifle shortly.

Hera nodded, now contrite. "I'll help Kiera with her work till our mom and dad get back."

"It might be a while."

"That's okay."

The woman touched Zach's shoulder. "Why don't you and Sara come join us? I'm sure we can find something you'd like to do until your mom comes back to pick you up."

They followed her across the room obediently. "I can't wait to see her," Sara said to herself with a smile, but even if anyone had heard her words they couldn't have known she wasn't referring to her mother.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Are you okay?" Hotdog touched Sharon's shoulder.

She nodded, opening her eyes and blinking several times. "It's just all so overwhelming."

"I hear you," Tory said. "How do you do it? All those voices in your mind." She shook her head as if to rid herself of them. "It's driving me crazy!"

Sharon flashed her a sympathetic smile. "You learn how to block it out."

"How? Is there a switch you can flick to turn it off?"

Sharon chuckled. "I wish. It's a discipline, like any other, that needs to be practiced in order to be mastered. Once you learn it's easy enough to keep yourself separate from all the voices. You can learn to link with them only when you choose to." She smiled ruefully. "I'm out of practice so the sheer volume of minds here is making it hard for me to remove myself."

"I'm sorry I suggested it. I never knew it would be so hard ... " Hotdog said, looking concerned.

"No, it's okay," Sharon interrupted. "I'm not sorry. It was the only way to bring us all together and I'm going to need to re-master the skill anyway now that we'll all be together."

"Hotdog, I need you up front," Jumper called over his shoulder, interrupting their conversation. "We're just entering radio transmission range and I need a second pair of hands."

Hotdog gave Sharon a sympathetic smile and climbed into the cockpit area, leaving her with Tory and Zero in the back.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Laura groaned as she sat up. Her chest ached like it never had before. Funny how a part of her body that no longer existed could hurt so much._ Phantom pain_, she recalled its name. _I thought it was supposed to feel better after the sick part was removed._ As if in answer to her thoughts, Eve stepped into her cubicle and hurried to help her up.

"I'm sure you're still very sore and the place where your breast was is going to ache for a long time."

"It's really not fair."

"No, it isn't." Eve tucked the blankets around her and made sure the water was close enough for her to reach. "But you're a survivor Laura. You'll make it." She smiled. "Is there anything you need?"

"A body that doesn't hurt?"

"Working on it."

Laura smiled. "Maybe a little something to eat."

"I'll have the galley send over some soup. That should be easiest to digest and will probably stay down."

"Probably?" Laura's eyebrow raised as the smile dropped from her face. "What do you mean probably?"

"Well ... the pills you'll be taking are going to be pretty rough on your system. They'll make you tired and nauseous."

"I don't want to take them," she said stubbornly.

"I know. But you have to. We need to make sure the cancer hasn't spread and until I can do more tests to find out, I want you to take these. I don't have proper facilities for radiation treatments but these pills are the closest I can come. You'll need to take them for a good long while until I can be certain you're cancer-free."

Laura sighed. "Isn't there any other way?"

Eve shook her head. "Nope. You're stuck with it."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Adama traversed the corridors of his ship effortlessly, mind otherwise occupied as he made his way to the hangar deck. His heart was light; lighter than it had been in a long time. His people were safe, his ships intact, and it appeared the remaining Cylons - whoever or whatever they were - were ready to talk peace. His only worry now was making sure everyone made it back safely. He'd have preferred to have Lee and Kara on the Raptor with Hotdog, but they'd decided it was safer to bring home the rogue ships themselves and had each commandeered one. It made sense - Hotdog would be in the lead and Lee, Kara and Sam would each fly the other ships back. Still, he'd be happy when they were all on board. Stable as the situation seemed, it could turn sour at any time.

He'd timed his walk just right and arrived at the bay just as the Raptor was putting down. A brisk nod was all he managed to give the deck crew before the Raptor's door hissed open and drew his full attention. Hotdog stepped out first.

Adama's face split into a wide grin. "It's good to see you safe Costanza."

His smile matched the Admiral's. "It's good to be home."

Tory stepped off next. They nodded at one another, exchanging an understanding glance.

Then came Sam. Adama barely had a chance to meet his eyes before a woman stepped out onto the wing beside him. She was tiny anyway but was completely dwarfed by the big man next to her. Despite her size, she had a presence that outshone them all and made Adama feel as if they were the only two people in the room.

Memories swirled vaguely around in his mind. She seemed so familiar. Where did he know her from?

Her face lit up in a beautiful smile. "Hello Billy. It's good to see you again. I've missed you so." Her voice was as warm as the twinkle in her eyes but there was a haunting quality underneath that he didn't fail to notice. "You were just a little boy the last time I saw you."

Recognition suddenly dawned. "Mom?"

_**~ TBC ~**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-Eight ~**_

"No frakking way." Adama shook his head decisively, head triumphing over heart. "I don't believe it."

"You don't believe what your eyes tell you?" Zero said gently.

"No."

She chuckled sadly. "You were never one to believe the impossible."

"So you're agreeing it's impossible then."

She shook her head. "So much like your father."

The arrival of the other ships into fleet territory halted his vitriolic response. "We'll talk later," he said through tightly clenched lips, cheeks reddening as he realized the others were raptly watching and listening to their exchange. "In private."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sara tugged at the woman's arm. "When is my mommy going to get here?"

Jennifer squatted down to Sara's level and smiled at her. "I don't know when your mommy will come but I'm sure it won't be too long. Be patient little one. She'll be here soon."

"She needs to come. I need to see her." Sara walked forlornly back to the corner where Zach, Hera and Kiera were sitting.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara climbed onto the Raptor thankfully and sat down. She kept her eyes glued to Galactica as they approached. _ Home._ She couldn't wait to get back and see her children. Lee, opposite her, smiled, and she returned it. She'd never doubted her abilities but she was a seasoned enough officer to know that things could always go down in unexpected ways and even the best laid plans could go horribly awry. Too many of her friends and comrades had been lost that way in the past and though many years had passed since, their losses were just as fresh as if they were yesterday. She couldn't deny there was a part of her that had been afraid she might not make it back.

She gave a long sigh of relief as the Raptor landed feather-soft on the hangar bay deck. Lee leaned forward and squeezed her hand and together they disembarked.

Adama flashed a brief business-like smile at them but couldn't hide his relief as his shoulders relaxed down a few inches. He drew them both into a large hug. "Thank the Gods," he murmured. "You'd think it would get easier sending you off into danger after all the times I've had to do it, but it seems to get harder and harder every time."

Eventually he let them go but something in his gaze and the way he was staring troubled Lee. "What is it dad?" he asked gently. "Is there something wrong?"

Kara's heart leapt up into her throat and began beating like a wild thing.

Adama took a long breath in, held it, then exhaled. "Yes and no." He looked at each of them in turn. "The woman you brought back. She claims to be my mother."

"Mother?" Lee shouted. "How could that be? She must be lying." An angry flush darkened his face as he realized they'd been had.

"Is she?" Kara's voice was a mere whisper.

Lee turned to her. "You can't possibly believe ... "

"At this point I neither believe nor disbelieve anything," she interrupted, voice rising. "I've seen more than one impossible thing in the last month. Things aren't always what they seem. People aren't always what they seem. I'm not surprised at the news that anyone is a Cylon anymore. I wouldn't even be surprised to find out I am one."

"Gods forbid," Lee interjected.

"What about_ you_? If Zero's story is true then your grandmother was a cylon. That makes you part Cylon. Just like Hera and Kiera. And Sara."

"And Zach," Lee whispered. "If I have Cylon DNA then so does he."

Kara nodded. "Our attitude towards Cylons and mixed human/Cylon persons is going to have to change as we find out that more and more of us belong to that group. They're not the enemy anymore; they're a part of who we are as a people." She reached out and clasped Lee's hand, squeezing his warm fingers in her own. "Finding out that you might be part Cylon doesn't make me love you any less. The fact that my children are hybrids doesn't make me love then any less either."

Adama touched her shoulder and swallowed hard. "You're absolutely right. But that doesn't make it any easier when you suddenly find your whole world turned upside down and things that you were certain of suddenly turn out not to be."

Kara smiled. "Believe me, I know exactly how that feels. I'm not saying it's easy, just that it's necessary."

He smiled at them both. "I should go and have a talk with our guest and you should go collect your children and enjoy some well-earned family time."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Adama stood by his desk, slowly pouring a glass of water. He turned and held the glass up. "Would you like some?" he asked, the first words to have been uttered since the visitor had entered his quarters.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

He didn't hurry into speech, but instead swirled the water around, staring into his glass as if it had all the answers.

"You don't believe what I've told you."

He finally looked up and met the elderly woman's eyes. "You have to admit, it's a pretty farfetched story."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that," she said, smiling, "and I wish I had proof for you. I knew if we ever met I'd have a tough time convincing you that I am who I say I am."

"Pretty convenient that, the destruction of the colonies. I have nothing from when I was a child, save very vague memories."

Zero chuckled. "You may not have become a lawyer but you are certainly your father's son."

Adama's eyes narrowed. "Just because you know my father was a lawyer doesn't prove that your story is true."

"Tell me about your mother," she said eagerly, sitting up and leaning forward. "What do you remember?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot; she died when I was three years old."

"Tell me."

Her voice was soft but her eyes were compelling. Before he was aware of it, he was talking. "I remember a woman's voice, soft, singing." He closed his eyes. "She used to sing to me often, not just at bedtime. She loved music. I remember the white apron she used to wear over her dresses, and a scent. The smell of ...

" ... vanilla." She chimed in and they said it together. Adama's eyes flew open.

"I always loved the smell of vanilla. I used to burn vanilla-scented candles in the house so it would smell pretty." Adama's eyes narrowed slightly at her confession. "You're right, I always loved music. It seems to speak to people at a much deeper level than words ever do. It touches the heart as well as the mind and stirs the soul in a way that nothing else can. I've always believed it's nearly magical." She took a breath and began to hum.

A few bars in, Adama began to hum along. "Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm ... " The song ended and they began again, this time with words.

_When I was a tiny sleepy head, mama gently would tuck me into bed. _

_And sing of raisins and almonds. _

_And the sweet years to be, sweet as raisins and almonds. _

_Oh that dear memory, oh that dear memory._

"How did I know that?" Adama demanded, completely dumbstruck. "I don't know that song. I've never heard it before."

"Oh but you have," Zero said softly. "I used to sing it to you every night before bed. The words are a little nonsensical but I loved the minor melody. I used to sing it a few times then hum it over and over until you fell asleep."

Adama's Adam's apple bounced up and down as he swallowed repeatedly. "Why did you go away and leave when I was just a small child?" His voice was raspy and soaked with emotion. "Didn't you know how hard it would be for me?"

Her face crumpled. "I didn't want to go. I had to."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

There was a happy reunion in the babysitting room when Kara and Lee arrived. Much hugging and kissing ensued, then Zach and Sara ran off to Helo and Sharon as they arrived to pick up their girls.

Kara felt a touch at her elbow. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you." Kara pulled her eyes away from the scene across the room to focus on Jennifer. "I was thinking it might be time to put Zach into school. Not that we mind having him here, but he's old enough to be there and I think he's a little bored just playing games and singing songs with the younger kids."

"Yes of course," Kara agreed. "Shouldn't Kiera and Hera be in school too?" she asked.

"They are. But because of the connection the four children seem to have made, we decided to have them stay here. Your children are living through some difficult times and we thought it would be best for them to find comfort in whatever familiar things they can."

Kara felt herself choke up and swallowed hard. "Thank you. I appreciate that very much. I'll definitely look into getting Zach into the school. I know he misses it."

"He and Kiera are almost the same age. They should be in a class together. Hopefully that familiarity will help him adjust."

"I'm sure it will. Thank you for everything." Kara smiled warmly at the other woman.

"Our pleasure. They're great kids."

Kara beamed. "I know. But I always thought maybe I was biased."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

He grimaced again as the alcohol burned his throat. It was his third glass and his brain was beginning to feel fuzzy. _She can't possibly be my mother. She died sixty-eight years ago, at the other end of the galaxy. It just isn't possible._ Adama shook his head violently, as if to purge the very thought through strength alone. _ Anything's possible when it comes to Cylons. You should know that by now._

"No," he said aloud, though he was alone. "I don't want to believe it." But in his heart acceptance was already beginning to take root. _I'm half Cylon. I'm one of them. Kara was right, we need to embrace it, not fear it. Yesterday I was sure I was fully human, today I know I'm a hybrid. I'm no different than I was yesterday; I'm still the same person I've been every other day of my life. Nothing has changed but for the way people will label me. _

"And how I'll label myself," he murmured. He took another large gulp and closed his eyes as the liquid warmed a path down low into his gut. A memory came - his mother kneeling down low and facing him, her arms softly holding his shoulders.

_"I'm going to have to leave you soon Billy. My time has come and I haev to go."_

_"Where?"_

_"Someone you can't follow."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't explain it sweetheart."_

_"Why?"_

_She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, leaving wetness behind. Her eyes glistened. "I want you to take care of your daddy, okay Billy? You're a strong little boy, you can help him get through this hard time."_

_"I don't want you to go."_

_"I don't want to go either, but I have to." She gathered him into her arms and wetness trickled down the back of his neck. "Always remember that I love you Billy." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Never forget."_

Adama opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. His jaw set and he smacked the glass down on the table as he rose. He strode purposefully down to the quarters they'd given Zero. It was time to get the truth.

All of it.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Laura woke, feeling almost normal. The lights were dim and she struggled to sit up, reassured as she recognized the surroundings that had been momentarily unfamiliar to her. As she sat, her head began to swim and nausea threatened. She willed it down and rang for the nurse. She didn't recognize the dark face when the woman pulled the curtain aside.

"Yes Madam President? Can I get you anything?"

"Where is everyone? No one's come by to let me know what's going on," she said, a mite petulantly.

The nurse coughed discreetly, hiding a smile. "It's three am and I would assume everyone's sleeping."

"Oh." Laura blinked rapidly. Surgery, and the subsequent sleepiness, had caused her body's natural sleep cycle to be thrown off; she was obviously out of tune with everyone else now. "Well I'd like to talk to someone in the morning to find out what's been happening in my absence."

By someone she'd meant Bill. The nurse understood. "I'll let the Admiral know you need to see him first thing," she answered.

Laura inclined her head almost regally. "Thank you." Then, as an afterthought she added, "You don't happen to have anything to read, do you? I'm not sleepy."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I think I can find just the thing for you."

Within minutes Laura was deep into a cheap romance novel, the kind she'd never have been caught reading back on Caprica. Five minutes later she was fast asleep, book dropped, forgotten, into her lap.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The room was spartan and cold, as all unoccupied rooms on Galactica were, but her presence made it warmer and more cheerful.

"You have questions," she said with a smile, love and wisdom shining in her eyes. They were beautiful when she smiled, despite being heavily lined with crows feet. "That's only natural," she continued. "I have the answers."

Adama pulled the lone chair over to the bed and sat facing her. "Why did you have to leave all those years ago?" he asked without preamble.

"I had others to tend to. Much as I loved you, I had an entire race of people to take care of and guide."

"That took precedence over _me_?" He couldn't help the note of childish petulance that crept into his voice.

"It had to." Her mouth tightened and the lines around it grew. "I had to think of the future, of where humanity and Cylons would end up. It was of paramount importance for me to build a world where my children's children's children could live in peace."

"How did you know there would be war?"

She chuckled dryly. "Come child, you don't really think this is the first time it's happened do you? The cycle has repeated more times than I can count."

He was incredulous. "Have you been alive for all of them?"

"Goodness no, that would be thousands of years. I've witnessed three cycles but the memories of what came before that time were implanted in me by my predecessor."

"Who was your predecessor?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I find that hard to believe."

She sat forward slightly. "It's the truth. Humanity is a terribly self-destructive species. Over and over they've created artificial lifeforms only to have those lifeforms eventually destroy them. My synthetic brain was made before the end of the last cycle and I was given the memories of what had happened before in an attempt to try to stop it from happening again. I ended up witnessing it twice without realizing what I needed to do, but eventually I learned that I had to create others like me and find ways to integrate them into society."

"And it worked?"

"Exceptionally well. No one, including those I created, ever suspected they were anything other than fully human."

"So if it worked so well, what went wrong?"

She sighed wistfully and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I met your father. He was a very special man. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him if I could, perhaps even have a family with him if it was possible."

"Me," Adama whispered.

She nodded. "It was perfect," she said just as softly. "Absolutely perfect. I'd never been happier. I had a wonderful partner and a beautiful child - that I wasn't even sure I could ever have - life was perfect. I could have stayed there forever."

"So why didn't you?"

She reached a hand out suddenly and caressed his rough cheek with an equally rough hand. "It started again." She gulped. "Someone began to create artificial, sentient lifeforms. The_ other _Cylons. I saw the warning signs and knew I had to take as many of my people as I could and find a place for us to live peacefully and safely. I wanted to take you with me ... " She stopped.

"Why didn't you?"

Tears glistened in her eyes and a couple slid down her cheeks. "I couldn't take care of you and do my work. I knew your father would take care of you ... "

"It wasn't easy for us."

"I know. I wish it could have been different but I saw the fall of humanity coming and knew he would prepare you and make sure you were strong enough to survive it. I did my part at the other end, getting ready for the reunion when you were forced to flee out into space."

"You _knew_ all of this was going to go down the way it did?"

"There was always the chance it could be averted, but every other cycle had ended the same way. I had to do something different to try to break it."

"I guess the people of Earth didn't exactly behave the way you expected them to," he said, eventually, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I had hopes ... but I saw their tendency for violence as well. I suspected we may have had to leave Earth one day so I made a contingency plan for that, but I'd hoped that it would work out. Earth was a beautiful planet and we enjoyed living on it for many years."

Adama drew in a deep breath and asked the question he was afraid to. "So where are we going now that Earth is no longer an option?"

"Terra Nova."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Fifty-Nine ~**_

The first thing Laura Roslin saw when she woke was her beloved's face. She smiled. "How long have you been here?" she asked, voice still raspy with sleep.

"A while." He stroked her cheek lovingly. "You're looking good today."

"Wish I could say the same about you." She grinned impishly but Adama spotted the worry in her eyes. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

"At least the cat thought I was worth bringing inside."

She actually laughed out loud and reached for his hand to give it a squeeze. "That's what I love about you, you can always make me laugh."

"And here I thought it was my rugged good looks that kept you coming back for more."

"Not so good now," Laura said, growing serious. "You look like you haven't slept."

"I haven't."

"Tell me." She squeezed his hand again.

"I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"Try me."

Adama drew in a slow breath. "I'm a Cylon. Part-Cylon," he clarified.

She said nothing.

"Well?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Not kidding."

She pursed her lips. "This isn't funny Bill."

"That's an understatement. It's not funny in the slightest. I totally agree."

Laura pushed herself up further till she was sitting fully upright. Her face was stern. "Tell me."

He did, omitting nothing. Her eyes narrowed as he stopped. "You believe her?"

Adama sighed heavily with equal parts frustration and tiredness. "I don't know what to think anymore Laura. Her story about being a Cylon, the Earthpeople, the fact that she's on a Basestar ... all of that would seem to point to her story being true."

"Perhaps that part of it, but what about the fact that she's apparently God and your mother as well? Good Lord Bill, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"Actually I do," he said softly. "I'm not entirely sure I believe it either but the evidence ... it's hard to just dismiss it out of hand. She knows too much and it all meshes with my memories perfectly. How would she know all of those things if she was just making it all up?"

"She's a_ Cylon_ Bill. They're capable of anything. You should know that by now."

"Knowing personal facts about my childhood that happened seventy years ago and that no one else but me could possibly have known? I don't think they're capable of that."

"Look at Leoben Conoy. He claimed to be able to see the past and future and knew everything that had ever happened or was going to happen."

"He's also the one who claimed Kara had a special destiny to save us all and it turned out he was right. He's also the one who told you, 'Adama is a Cylon'. It looks like he's right about that one as well."

"Looks are not proof."

"No, but at this point I've seen too many things that don't fit into my perception of how life is supposed to be. Maybe I need to open my mind a little and allow that just because I don't understand something, doesn't mean it isn't true."

There was a long silence as the two regarded one another. "So what are you going to do?" Laura finally asked.

"Zero, or whatever her name is, seems to be willing and able to help us find a new home to settle on. I think our best best is to work together to achieve that goal." Laura nodded acquiescence. "After that I'll deal with whether or not the other part of her story is true."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara toweled Zach dry and ruffled his hair so it stood on end.

"Mom!"

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Finish drying and get into your pajamas. I'll see you in a few minutes."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thankful bedtime wasn't far off. It had been a long day with no sleep the night before and the thought of dealing with Zero's revelations and combining their resources to find a home meant a good night's sleep was in order. _But first a little alone time with Lee,_ her subconscious said slyly, causing an involuntary smile to light up her face. She'd spoken the truth earlier; she didn't care that Zero's revelation meant Lee was part Cylon. Hell, he could be fully Cylon and she wouldn't care! He was still Leland Joseph Adama and she'd loved him from the day they'd first met and would until the day death parted them. Maybe even beyond. Nothing could change that. And for once they were at the same place at the same time, wanting the same things from one another. That was a major miracle in and of itself and no matter what was going on around them, she was going to take advantage of that. _Life is too short to waste even a single minute!_

She pushed open the hatch to the main quarters, expecting to see Sara on her bed looking at books the she'd been only a few minutes earlier when Kara had peeked out of the bathroom.

The room was empty. Panic set in and she sprang for the door, noticing it was slightly ajar. _ What do I do with Zach while I go look for her?_ She was momentarily rooted to the spot as her mind spun, trying to think of a quick solution to her dilemma. Suddenly she had it, as her mind cleared and switched to Starbuck mode.

She poked her head out of the door, grateful the first face she saw belonged to Brendan Costanza. "Costanza!" she said loudly. "Come here."

Force of habit made him obey, only questioning why afterwards. "What's up Starbuck? I mean ... Kara."

She waved it off. "Starbuck is fine. Sara has gone missing and I need to find her." Her voice was slightly hysterical; she knew he could hear it but also knew he understood the emotion, being a parent himself now. "Stay here with Zach until I get back?"

Hotdog smiled inwardly, positive 'no' wasn't an option. "Sure thing."

She flashed him a grateful smile and after a quick word with Zach to let him know what was going on, she was out the door and looking down the corridors wildly. _Which way wouold she have gone?_ she asked herself. _Deeper into crew quarters? Maybe to find someone to play with? Or perhaps she's gone to find Lee? _ She frowned. _What if she went the other way to go explore the ship? She could be anywhere._

Her heart began to beat wildly and she willed it to slow, closing her eyes and drawing deep breaths. _Use your instincts, _her subconscious whispered. You'll know where to find her. Despite the odd stares from people passing by, Kara stood absolutely still with her eyes closed for several long minutes. Then she opened them and turned to the right, decisively walking deeper into crew quarters territory.

It didn't take long to find her. An open door to an unoccupied room revealed voices - a child's and an older woman's - Sara and Zero.

"Sara! What do you think you're doing just leaving like that?" Kara cried, running over and throwing her arms around the little girl protectively. "You can't go running around the ship without me, and don't you remember you're not supposed to talk to strangers?"

"Mommy, she's not a stranger."

"Anyone you've never seen before is a stranger, even if they look sweet and kind."

"I _have _seen her before."

Kara's brow furrowed. "How? Where?"

"In my dreams."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Lee nodded to the guard outside his father's quarters. The man nodded back pleasantly.

"Is he in?"

"Yes, but ... "

Lee's eyebrow twitched. "But what?"

"He just arrived back." The man swallowed. "With the President. I mean, his wife."

The door was ajar. Lee listened. "It's okay, they're just arguing. I won't be interrupting anything."

The guard shrugged, a half-smile adding a little humour to his stern visage. "Suit yourself. But I'm staying out here."

Lee returned his smile. "Fair enough." He pushed the hatch wider and let himself in. "Dad?" he said tentatively. He took a few steps forward. "Laura, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

He laughed and crossed the room to give her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'd expect you to say that no matter what the circumstance."

She put on a brave smile. "Damn straight." She paused a minute then added, "you know me too well."

"Ah well, stubbornness is a trait I find easy to recognize." He gave his father an affectionate smile. "All of the people I love are stubborn and it drives me crazy."

"It takes one to know one," Laura admonished, reaching way back into her youth for the juvenile phrase. They all laughed.

Lee coughed self-consciously. "I don't want to impose, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He looked from one to the other, remembering the angry-sounding words he'd overheard in the corridor. "Is everything ... okay?"

Laura looked pointedly over at Bill. "Does he know?"

"About Zero supposedly being his mother?" Lee interrupted before his father could answer. "Yeah."

"Do _you _believe it?"

Lee drew in a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "I don't quite know what to believe. It sounds crazy but when you think of everything else we've seen and learned to accept ... perhaps it's just a matter of keeping an open mind."

Laura glared at Bill. "I don't want to keep an open mind," she groused. "I might lose my marbles."

Lee responded more quickly than his father. "I don't know what you're worried about, you lost your marbles a long time ago." They both stared at him, as if unable to believe his boldness. "Clearly. I mean, you married my father, didn't you?" He winked at her.

Adama frowned at his son in mock anger. "You've been spending far too much time with Starbuck lately."

"Just wait until we're married." The words slipped out.

"Oh, is that happening some time soon?" Laura asked politely, a teasing glint in her eye though her face was starting to grow pale.

Lee flushed. "Well it's not imminent, but I think that's where we're headed eventually."

"Bright, shiny futures," Bill murmured, a smile creasing his rugged face. "I hope it works out for the two of you."

"Me too." Lee smiled at them both. "Now I'd better run as Laura's looking a little tired. It must be nearly time for Zach and Sara to go to bed and I said I'd be back for that."

"Goodnight Lee."

"Goodnight Laura." He leaned in and kissed her cheek then he turned to embrace his father. "Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Hotdog wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. Zach had been questioning him about Vipers and being a Viper pilot ever since Kara had left them alone together. Grilled was more like it - he'd spilled everything he knew but it didn't look like the kid was going to stop anytime soon!

"Who's the best viper pilot you know?" Zach asked.

"Your mom," he answered promptly.

"What about my dad? Wasn't he good?"

"One of the best."

"But not as good as my mom?"

"Well, yes. Sometimes. But not always."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes your dad was better than your mom. It depended on the circumstances."

"What does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain." Hotdog sighed and ran his hand through his hair, thankful his own son wasn't much into talking yet. Facing a squadron of Raiders was much easier than a seven-year-old with a hundred questions!

"Your mom and dad were both excellent pilots back in the day. But they flew a little differently and each of them was good at different things. Do you know what I mean?"

Zach frowned. "You mean like me and Peter at school? The teacher said we were the smartest kids in our class but I was good at math and he was good at spelling."

"Exactly like that!" Hotdog grinned, proud that he'd gotten through to the boy. "And what was best of all with your mom and dad was that when they flew together they were even better. It was amazing to watch them work as a team."

Zach smiled slyly, as if he had a secret to share. "Apollo and Starbuck are going to fly together again. They miss it."

"How do you know that?" Hotdog asked, turning the tables and getting to ask a question of his own for a change.

Zach's answering smile was enigmatic. "I just do. And one day I'm going to fly with them."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara's mouth hung open at her daughter's admission. Zero had appeared to them in dreams and visions? She was dumbstruck. _Why shouldn't that be possible? All Cylons are linked if they choose to tune in. If she is God and is responsible for creating all of the others then why shouldn't she have the ability to communicate with them? The children wouldn't know how to tap into that consciously but their subconscious minds are receptive._ It all made sense. But it still made her feel prickly to know this woman had been communicating with her children without her knowledge or approval. But wait ...

"What about Zach? He hasn't had any dreams or visions but he's one of you. Directly related to you if your story is true. Why have you not communicated with him? He is your great grandson."

"You don't think I've tried child? I felt it when he was born - the knowledge that a new mind had been created is one we all share once we're able to access the collective. But his subconscious mind must have been fully occupied with other things so I haven't managed to get through." Her eyes implored Kara. "I want to meet him, to see him and talk to him. As you say, he's family."

Kara regarded her for a minute, then nodded. She took Sara's hand. "I'll go get him and Lee and we'll come back as soon as we can."

The elderly woman smiled and nodded wordlessly, lifting a very wrinkled old hand to wipe away her tears.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The first person Kara bumped into - literally - upon leaving Zero's quarters was Lee. He threw his arms around her in an effort to stop them both falling to the floor. "Imagine meeting you like this," he said, smiling.

"Thank goodness!"

Lee must have sensed her anxiety as his smile vanished immediately to be replaced by a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kara attempted a small smile. "Zero wants to meet you and Zach. Seeing as how you're family." She swallowed. "I wasn't sure how easily I'd be able to find you and I didn't want to take the kids to her without you being with me."

He reached over and kissed her on the cheek. "Well I'm here so you don't have to worry anymore." He frowned. "Where's Zach?"

"I left him with Hotdog." At his upraised eyebrow she smirked. "Long story. Hopefully he survived okay."

"Zach? I'm sure he's fine."

"No, Hotdog." Her smile grew. "Zach can be a little ... what's the word again? Precocious at times and has been known to talk babysitters' ears off."

Lee grinned. "I can't imagine _where_ he gets that from."

Kara elbowed him. "Come on, let's go get our son and get this over with."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

They returned a few minutes later, surprised to find Helo, Sharon, Hera, Kiera, Tyrol and Nicky all standing in the corridor. Kara took quick stock of the situation. The children were all looking at the hatch to Zero's room. The adults looked confused and a little anxious.

Helo moved over and stood beside Kara. "What's going on here?" he asked softly, bending his head to hers. "The girls insisted we go for a walk around the ship but they came straight here and won't budge."

Tyrol edged closer as well, obviously listening in. "Same here. Nicky has been depressed and telling me he doesn't want to leave our quarters and then all of a sudden he sprang up and dragged me here. What's going on?"

"What's behind that door?" Helo asked.

Kara bit her lip but met their eyes squarely. "The answers you've been wanting. Your children - and mine - have been drawn here by the woman responsible for the Cylon/human hybrids. They need to see her as much as she needs to see them, but I think we all need to stick close to them and to each other."

"What are you afraid of?" Tyrol asked.

Kara looked at Lee, drawing strength before answering. "I don't know. That's why I'm afraid."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Sixty ~**_

For a moment Kara was afraid Zero was going to have a heart attack. She turned so white when she saw all of the children that Kara hurried to her side.

"It's okay child," Zero said with a smile though her voice was shaky. She laid a gnarled hand on Kara's arm. "I'll be okay. I'm old and sometimes these things overwhelm me." She turned to face the rest of the group. "It's so good to see you all," she said with grandmotherly warmth in her voice.

Kara noticed the children all smiled back but their parents still looked apprehensive. Not a wonder, she felt more than a touch of anxiety about the whole situation herself.

"It's so very wonderful to meet you all," Zero continued, meeting eyes with each of the children in turn.

Hera's eyes widened. "You're ... "

The old woman nodded. "Yes I am. I'm sorry if I frightened you child."

"Quite the contrary," Sharon answered dryly. "She never seemed to be afraid. I was the one who was anxious about the strange woman in her dreams."

"And rightly so. I would wonder about any parent who wasn't worried about their child when someone they didn't know was concerned."

Helo nodded and Kara could almost see the tension leaving his body as trust began to set in. _Of course it would likely come easier for him_, she thought. _He trusted and loved one of them right from day one. He's always been the most innocent of us all, believing the best of everyone, no matter who they are_. She wished she could be more like him. Distrust and suspicion came much more easily to her and though she put up a brave front, inside she was terrified about what might be happening to her children.

"Don't be afraid," Zero said, as if reading her thoughts. "I would never hurt anyone, especially a child. I value life far too much for that."

"What about resurrection?" Sharon asked, suspicion still colouring her voice. "That makes life more expendable."

Kara had some vague stirring of memory regarding resurrection and the Cylons from her time on New Caprica. Leoben had told her some of the models wanted to get rid of the ability to resurrect so as to be even more human-like. _ I wonder if they succeeded and that's why they disappeared. _ Tyrol shot her a curious look. She remembered he'd been on New Caprica as well and wondered if he'd heard the same thing. From the look on his face she was guessing yes.

"That may still be an issue for you child, since you're one of the originals. And you," she nodded at Tyrol, "though the other models only resurrect once so their lifespan is naturally shorter. However these children and the others like them who carry human genes as well as Cylon circuitry do not have the ability to resurrect any longer. Their brains are partially Cylon construct but enough human DNA has blended with them that deterioration occurs much more akin to that of full humans."

"Much more akin? What does that mean?" Lee asked, speaking for the first time.

"It means that while enough deterioration occurs so that there cannot be a second attempt at life, they do last longer than a normal human lifespan. The average for a human/Cylon is one-hundred twenty years."

"Wow, we get to live to be a hundred and twenty years old?" Kiera asked, eyes wide.

"I bet grandpa is already that old," Zach said innocently.

Lee choked back a laugh as he and Kara locked eyes. There were many more question both from the children and their parents but Lee remained quiet, listening and watching as the woman answered them all.

"Come here child," she said to him suddenly, breaking him out of stillness and propelling him forwards. "I'd like to see my grandson up close and personal." She took his hands and the two stared into one another's eyes long and hard. "It hasn't been an easy life for you." It was a statement, not a question, and Lee felt a tell-tale prickle at the back of his eyes. "I'm sorry it had to be that way. Being a leader is a tough and often lonely job."

"I never asked to be." Lee swallowed, fighting to keep his voice even. The circumstances of his life had changed greatly in previous years but he still had enough Adama pride in him not to want those childish emotions to be seen by everyone else.

She squeezed his hands. "I know. Your father had to be brave and do what was necessary no matter how much it hurt him inside. You've had to do the same thing. But it won't be that way for your children. They'll be inheriting the new life that two generations have worked and sacrificed to get for them."

Lee smiled. "I hope so. I'd hate to think we lived through all of this for nothing."

"You didn't," she assured him. "We're almost there. Don't give up now."

"Trust me, I have no intention of giving up."

Kara, focused on this exchange as she was, didn't notice the children had all gathered around in a semi-circle around Lee. Their hands were joined and there was an oddly distant look in each of their eyes. For a moment she was afraid, but Lee held out his hand to her and she stepped through the circle and joined him, and the message she felt in his touch was comforting. _Hold on. Don't be afraid. It will be okay. _ She squeezed, grateful for his added strength and wisdom and briefly wondered how she'd survived those years on Galactica without it, even though he'd always been close enough that it could have been available to her had she chosen to tap into it.

Zach, standing on one end of the group, moved closer to his great grandmother and put his small hand in hers. Nicky, at the other end, did the same.

The air grew chilly and goosebumps rose on Kara's bare arms. _ Don't be afraid,_ Lee told her through another squeeze of her hand. She turned and locked eyes with him.

Suddenly everything around them began to change.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Adama shivered, as if with the cold.

"You okay Bill?" Laura, eagle-eyed as always, asked. She snugged up a little tighter in her quilt. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be getting chills."

He shrugged it off. "Just a goose walking over my grave I guess."

Laura's eyebrow rose. "You get stranger and stranger every year mister."

"You've never heard that expression?"

"Never."

"Old wives tale. I've got hundreds of them."

"Because you were once an old wife?" she teased.

"No, because I was raised by my grandma. She could have written a book."

The smile in her eyes died though the corners of her mouth still pulled up slightly. "I'm still not comfortable with that story of you being a Cylon."

"Still? You've only known about it for thirty minutes. After thirty years - should the Gods let us live that long - I expect you'd still have difficulty with it."

She looked at him sternly but it didn't hold and soon she broke into a smile. "You're probably right."

"That doesn't change ... us, does it?" Bill asked tentatively.

Laura extricated her hands from the blanket and took hold of both of his. "Not for a minute. Kara said it perfectly for me too. I've loved you since the day I met you - though Gods help me I tried so hard not to - and I will love you until long after I'm gone. I'm not sure I'll ever stop loving you, even then."

"You don't have to," he said gently, tears glistening in his eyes. "Because wherever the after life is - if there even is one - I'll be there with you. I don't intend to let you go there a moment before me." He squeezed her hands and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

She sniffled and pulled a hand away to wipe some stray tears, but returned it to the comfort and warmth of his in short order.

"You should probably get some rest Mrs. Adama, or should I say Madam President, so you can be up and on your feet soon to help us in our search for a new home."

"Home is where the heart is. I don't need to be anywhere else."

"Neither do I, but not many have what we have and they need the physical place in order to be happy. I made a promise to them and I intend to keep it."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sam dipped his hands into the goo and closed his eyes, reaching out with his mental consciousness the way Zero had shown him. He was able to feel everyone around him on the ship - a positively unnerving experience. No wonder they kept themselves separate most of the time! Although he did find it quite attractive when he focused on Tory. Their shared closeness was that much more intimate and they could see right into one another's minds and feel the other's emotions. _Must keep everyone here honest, _he thought. _No point in telling a lie when everyone else can read you like an open book._ Another thought made him smile involuntarily. _Must make intimacy with someone that much more intense too. If you can feel what your partner's actually feeling and share those emotions, it must double the pleasure. I can't wait to try it!_

Tory gave him a knowing smile. She was blushing but her dark skin bore no hint of it. "We'll have to test that theory."

"Soon I hope." Sam felt tingles throughout his body as arousal swept over both of them. Suddenly the smile dropped and he shuddered, no longer with anticipated pleasure.

"Are you okay Sammy?" she asked.

"Something's happening."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's coming from Zero."

She closed her eyes and endeavored to deepen link with him so as to feel what he was feeling. He was right, there was something coming from Galactica. Something powerful that held her watching, feeling, unable to pull away. She felt the other's minds as they joined in, all stopping whatever they were doing and getting caught as she was. _ It's definitely coming from Galactica,_ she thought. _ But I don't know if it's Zero. It doesn't feel like her._

_I think you're right, _Sam conceded, speaking directly into her mind. _Then what is it?_

_I don't know._

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Kara began to feel dizzy as everything around them spun. It seemed as though she and Lee - at the centre of the circle - were staying still as the children spun in circles around them. Everything beyond clouded up and seemed shrouded in mist. _That can't be possible_, she thought. _We're on a ship out in space. There's no mist here. _ But just as the thought crossed her mind, she felt the springiness of grass beneath her feet and the mist cleared to reveal that they were in the middle of a grassy plain, stretching as far as the eye could see. The sun beat down on them and she felt herself begin to sweat. The air smelled hot - if that was possible - and sweet. Grass grew as far as the eye could see, broken only by a few sparse trees in patches. She turned and looked behind her. It was here that the landscape was different. Still flat grassy plain for a good long while but far in the distance there were mountains rising in grey majesty above the yellow-green grass.

"Where are we?" she whispered. "And what's wrong with the children?" she added, noting fearfully that not a one of them was moving and their eyes were locked in place. They seemed as if turned to stone.

_There is nothing wrong with them child._ Kara looked around but Zero's whispered words appeared to have come from nowhere. _They are the ones who brought you here. They need absolute concentration to keep you from returning too soon. Do not disturb them as it's difficult work, even for the most practiced of us._

"You didn't answer Kara's first question," Lee spoke up, apparently hearing her words as well. "Where are we?"

_Terra Nova. Your new home if you choose it to be._

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Helo watched with growing discomfort as the children stood hand in hand, still as statues. He felt Sharon's dismay as well and it only fed his own, causing his heart to race at double it's normal speed. Then a mist seemed to envelop the room and suddenly the children and Lee and Kara were gone.

"What the hell ... ?" he roared, anger fronting his fear. He turned to Zero for answers but she was as a will-o-the-wisp -- still barely visible but not completely there either. Clammy fear gripped him as he realized he could see right through her.

"Where did they go?" he demanded in a tight voice through clenched teeth - clenched to prevent them from chattering.

"It's okay Karl, they're sharing a vision," Sharon said, touching his arm lightly, surprised to find it trembling. "At least I think that's what they're doing."

"Yes," Zero said faintly. "I am with them as well."

Her voice was distant and it unnerved him. Helo frowned. "Where are they? How did they disappear like that?"

"That's not how we do it, " Sharon added. "Not that I've shared a vision with any of my people in a long, long time."

"Why are _you_ still here?" Helo asked bluntly. "Why aren't you gone too? If you're with them, you shouldn't be here."

"They're still here as well, you just can't see them."

Helo stepped forward.

"No! Don't touch them! You'll disturb their concentration."

"Okay, now I'm really freaked out." He grabbed Sharon's hand. "Tell me it'll be okay. Tell me they'll come back. I'll believe it if _you_ say it."

She turned dark eyes toward him. "I think so."

"Think isn't good enough. I want my daughters back!"

"You'll get them back. I promise." Zero's voice gained a little strength. "The children are young and strong but they needed the combined power of all five of them in order to project themselves and Lee and Kara to their new homes. Only a small part of them has been left here - not enough for you to see. I am old and not so strong. I can project my consciousness there with them but my body won't follow any longer. It takes a good deal of strength and I am nearly at my life's end. I promise you that I will stay there with them and make sure they return to you."

Helo drew in a sharp breath, conflicted inside. Sharon stood unmoving by his side but Tyrol shifted his weight back and forth. It made Helo feel some camaraderie with the man. _He's having trouble believing it too,_ he thought. And then his thoughts broadened. _ I wonder what Lee and Kara must be thinking right now?_

"Be patient and trust me," Zero implored. "Your children are the key to finding our new home. We need to let them do what they must."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The children shimmered in the sunlight and for a fanciful moment Kara thought it was because they were becoming translucent. Then her stomach flew up into her throat as she realized they were.

"Zach," she whispered, "Sara."

_They are safe child. They appear as they do because they are caught between two worlds. It will all become normal once they are home._

Zach and Hera dropped hands and moved aside, leaving space for them to exit the circle.

_Go, look around. This is the world I've planned to be our new home. You should get to know it._

Kara turned to look at Lee, then they took tentative steps forward together. Kara stopped as they reached the circle, almost afraid to break its circumference, even though the gap was clearly made for them to do so.

"Come," Lee whispered, taking the first step through and pulling her hand. She followed reluctantly.

The world was more beautiful than anything she could have imagined. Unspoiled, it was probably as Earth - and their home colonies - had been before people had come and ruined their splendor.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, awed. "It almost feels like a crime for us to be here, it's so pure.

_You're not alone, _Zero said. _There are others here. Look down in the valley._

They walked to the edge of the flatland and peered down into the sunlit valley. A group of dark-brown skinned people moved there. They were dressed in little but small clothes and various parts of their bodies and Kara would have been hard pressed to identify which ones were male or female. A few held spears, others carried furs in their arms. A few were smaller - obviously children.

"They're hunters," Lee whispered, sounding as awestruck as she felt. "A tribe of ancient hunters."

Kara glanced at him and her heart stirred to see the look of admiration on his face. Few men could look on a new race of people - straight into the heart of the unknown as it were - and embrace it as he could. It was one of the things she loved and admired about him most of all.

She squeezed his hand, looking back down. "Do you suppose there are more of them?"

_There are a few dozen_, Zero answered. _Several more settlements like this exist around the planet on different continents, but the population is no more than a thousand._

"A thousand people altogether? That's the entire world's population?" Lee was dumbstruck.

_It is still an infant world. Still forming and growing. You can live here peacefully with them and help it grow._

"It seems too good to be true," Kara said.

_It isn't,_ Zero replied. _But there is one condition._

"What's that?"

_That you live like they do. Without your technology to make you superior to them._

_**~ TBC ~**_

**A/N: **Thanks for all your continued support with this story. It's lovely to know so many are reading this still and your comments make my day! I uploaded 2 chapters today as I completely forgot to post the other chapter here a few weeks ago. Apologies!

Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback!


	61. Chapter 61

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Sixty-One ~**_

Kara frowned. "I'm not sure we could give up all of our technology. We rely so heavily on it."

_I know. But it is not fair for you to come to their world and destroy them because you are more advanced than they are._

"There's no guarantee we'd destroy them," Kara argued.

_No, but past history shows you are a very violent people. You have difficulty getting along with those who are different than you and not everyone is able to live and let live._

Kara blushed, knowing Zero was referring to Lee. It seemed she wasn't the only one who could read him.

"Maybe we can compromise. Keep some of our technology. Get rid of the guns but keep the things that are helpful. Medical tools and medicines. That sort of thing."

"She's right Kara," Lee said softly, "much as I hate to disagree with you. Technology itself isn't bad, it's the people who wield it that are. Even good things can be used in bad ways by those who are bent on forcing others to do things their way."

"We wouldn't do that," she argued. "Not after all we suffered through to get to this point."

"Maybe not us," he conceded, "but we can't speak for thousands of other people and it would only be a matter of time before conflict occurs and we use what we have to our advantage. It would be genocide, just like what the Cylons tried to do to us. I'm not willing to go there."

"But how would we manage without everything? We've lived so long with our technology ... it would be like going back to square one."

Lee nodded. "That's the point," he said gently. "We'd be so busy just trying to survive that we wouldn't have time to worry about petty disagreements." He nodded towards the valley. "We'd need to look to them for advice on how to survive a pre-technological life. Perhaps it would force us to join them and work together with them, rather than keeping ourselves and our technology away from them which just keeps us apart and fosters fear and distrust." He squeezed her hand and managed a lopsided smile. "Besides, it could be fun. Like camping."

Kara sniffed. "I hate camping."

Lee pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "It'll be fun with me. I promise," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back to see his eyes and smiled as they twinkled. "Fine, you've convinced me. But how do we sell it to everyone else? I've a feeling a lot of people will have a problem with it."

_You'll find a way._

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Zach felt stranger than he ever had before in his life. Not afraid, surprisingly, but definitely odd. His body felt as though the wind was blowing through it - almost as if he were a ghost.

For a while it didn't strike him as odd that Galactica's metal walls and decking had been replaced by sunlight and grass - what did strike him was that everything was misty and clouded, particularly his mother and Lee, who were standing not far off.

_Where are we?_ he asked but without having to open his mouth. Also strange.

_Concentrate little one. Stay focused with the others. I promise you'll be home soon._

He nodded, trust coming easily to him as it did to most children. He closed his eyes and thought about his hands, gripping tighter to the ones beside him. His mother's voice and Lee's were still audible but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. No matter, they were here with him and Sara - wherever here was - and that was all that mattered.

A short time later he became aware of others joined with them. He didn't know who they were or where, but he was aware of the thoughts of many minds, though he couldn't read their thoughts exactly.

_They are my people,_ Zero said, answering his half-formed question. _They too will come live here with you so they're curious as to what it will be like._

_Do I know them?_

_I don't think so. But you will._

He could hear the smile in her voice and did not fear. She wanted only good for them all, he could feel it deep inside himself. Just as he could feel his mother's fear and anxiety. He wanted to talk to her and tell her everything would be okay but he couldn't make his mouth form words.

_She has Lee to take care of her and calm her fears little one,_ the elderly woman said, answering his thoughts yet again. _He is a good protector, wise and brave, and he will take good care of all of you._

_He's my father_, Zach thought proudly, standing just a little straighter._ And I want to be just like him when I grow up._

_You will my child. You will. You are already very much like him._

Zach squeezed his sister's hand a little tighter, vowing then and there to make sure she was safe once they were in their new home.

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Bill adama was on his way back to the heart of his ship when voices from an open bunkroom caught his attention.

"I'm trying to be calm and understanding about this whole situation but exactly _when_ are they coming back?"

Adama almost smiled but for the anxiety in Tyrol's voice, broadcasting loud and clear. He pushed the door open a little wider and stepped in.

"Soon. They do not need to be there long, just long enough for Terra Nova to imprint itself on them so they will know the way back. Then the children will bring them back home."

"Isn't that what we have maps for?" Helo asked, a trace of acerbity entering his voice.

"They will only take us so far. The world needs to be in their blood - they need to live it and breathe it - in order for it to be able to show them the way."

"Okay, that just sounds too fanciful to be true," Tyrol said.

"What's going on here?" Adama interrupted, his stomach giving a sickly lurch as he spied the semi-non-corporeal form of the woman he was coming to think of as his mother.

Sharon gave him a very brief update.

"Lee and Kara _and_ my grandchildren are gone?" he growled, anger lining his face.

"Not gone," the elderly woman answered. "Finding our new home. They will return shortly."

Adama planted himself stubbornly. "I'm not leaving this room until they do."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Lee!" Kara called out urgently, gripping his hand tighter as her world began to spin.

"I know, I think maybe we're being taken back. Hold on."

"I don't plan on letting go," Kara said through clenched teeth, willing her stomach to stop churning. She was glad when the mist enveloped them again and the terrain beyond faded. _ I hope we're going home_, she thought fervently. _Please let us be back on Galactica soon!_

_You do not like it here?_ Zero asked.

_I do, but I think I'll like it when we actually get there. This whole vision thing is a little ... _

_Scary?_ Zero supplied.

_Strange._

_I suppose, if you're not used to it. _

_Are the children okay? Not all of them have had visions before. I know mine haven't. Are they going to be all right?_

_Be assured they are just fine. Children are much more adaptable to the unknown. They view everything with wonder, not fear._

Kara grimaced. _Lucky them._

Then everything went dark for a moment and the familiar rusting grey walls of Galactica were before her. "Thank the Gods!" she breathed with heartfelt enthusiasm.

"Lee!"

The moment Adama spoke, the spell was broken. The Old Man pulled his son into an embrace and the children ran to their parents. Kara knelt down to hug hers, noting the others doing the same.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running her hands over their hair and touching their faces as if she hadn't seen them for months. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine mom," Zach said, showing a trace of embarrassment at his mother's affection.

"That was a pretty place," Sara said. "Are we going to live there?"

"Yes sweetheart," Kara answered, absolute certainty suddenly gripping her though she had no idea how or why. "Soon we'll get there and it will be our new home."

Sara threw her arms her mother's neck. "Good. I like it."

Lee, meanwhile, had extricated himself from his father's arms and had come to join his family. He stretched out his arms to encircle them all. "I think it's time to get you munchkins to bed," he said playfully, winking at his son.

"I am not a munchkin!" Zach declared, facing up to his father proudly.

"Not a munchkin," Sara echoed.

"Yes you are," Lee teased.

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are."

The tension in the room was broken as Lee chased the children around and they screamed with laughter. "Race you to our quarters," he taunted and the three of them took off down the corridor.

Helo smiled through his daughter's curls. "I always knew he'd make a good dad someday."

"Not because he had a good role model," Adama said sadly. "That's the one thing I'll always regret to the end of my days. I should have put family first and taken better care of my boys."

Kara laid a gentle hand on his arm. "It's not too late to be a good father now, nor a good grandfather," she said softly, an endearingly sad smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"You're right," he said, pulling her in for a large bear hug. "How'd you get so wise?"

She squeezed him back. "I had a good role model in my commanding officer," she whispered. "And his son has always been a good influence on me."

"Here's hoping he always will be," Adama whispered back. "You make a good team. Always have. Although I might not have been so willing to admit it years ago."

"I think it's time to get these tired people to bed," Helo said, grunting as he stood with Kiera still locked onto his neck.

"The children too," Adama quipped as he released Kara and smiled at the others. "Why don't we all get some rest and meet in the morning to discuss what happened and how it's going to help us find our new home."

"Good idea," Tyrol said gratefully, leaving the room with his arm still around his son's shoulders.

The Agathons followed suit, leaving Kara, Adama and Zero alone.

"Goodnight sir," Kara said softly, then nodded at Zero, wondering if she should say goodnight, goodbye or thank you to the elderly woman. She chose to say nothing at all.

"Take care of our family," Zero said, voice as frail-sounding as she looked. "They mean everything to me."

"I will," Kara said solemnly. "I feel the same way."

Adama leaned forward and kissed Kara on the forehead. "Go on to bed. I'll stay here for a while."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The children were dressed and ready for bed by the time Kara arrived at their quarters. She threw Lee a grateful look and sat down on Sara's bed to read to them. They were both exhausted by their efforts earlier, and by the time she was two pages into the story they were sound asleep.

Kara, exhausted herself, got ready and changed for bed. She lay down on top of the covers, allowing her mind to run through everything she'd experienced again, slowly, trying to piece it all together and understand it.

Lee joined her a short while later, climbing in and laying on his back beside her as she scooted over against the wall. They began to talk in whispers of their encounter at Terra Nova and what it meant for their future.

"This is going to change everything," Kara said. "The next generation is going to grow up on a planet with freedom and room to grow, just like we did. They'll have the resources to make real whatever they can dream up and won't be limited by being stuck on a group of spaceships. They'll have a home, not just a makeshift space."

Lee rolled over to face her, reaching a hand up and tracing her cheek with his index finger. "Home is where the heart is Kara. My heart has always been with you so you are home to me. I don't need a planet for that."

She faced him as well, eyes welling up with tears that she tried to wipe away. Her cheeks flamed as Lee began to smile at her discomfiture.

"Getting emotional on me are you?" he whispered teasingly.

"Shut up Apollo," she shot back reflexively but her lips curled up in a smile. "Having babies has thrown my hormones all out of whack."

"Emotions are a good thing Kara. I know you've always been afraid of them - so have I - but there's no reason for us to be afraid anymore. It's time to let them out and stop hiding how we feel, no matter what might come of it."

Kara bit her lip and searched his eyes. Her hand lifted involuntarily to touch his face, stroking the stubbly cheek lovingly. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm not sure you can handle me," she said, only half teasingly.

His eyes widened. "Is that a challenge Starbuck? Because you know I can never resist a challenge when it comes from you."

"Challenge, threat ... whatever you want to call it." She was grinning widely now.

Lee leaned forward so their noses were touching. His breath tickled her lips as he spoke. "Call it a promise and I'll do my best to take anything you can throw my way."

She inched forward just a fraction so their lips were touching. "Deal."

His arms slid around her torso and pulled her closer as he began to kiss her. Lips opened and tongues probed, exploring each other as thoroughly as their hands were. Kara moved suddenly to sit on top of him, grinding her hips down and eliciting a groan of pleasure as he leapt at the feel of her against him. His fingers hooked into the hem of the tank she wore as pajamas and drew it over her head quickly, gasping at the sight of her almost-nudity.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "Gods, I've missed you so."

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you." She bent down over him and began to kiss his face and bare chest. HIs fingers tangled themselves in her hair as she worked, stopping her lips only to remove his boxers and her own underwear.

They both gasped as she lowered herself down onto him and their bodies began moving together, perfect partners in this as in everything else.

Kara slid down to lay beside him once she was spent, realizing now that she was relaxing just how tired she really was. She nestled into the crook of his neck as his arm came around her, hand resting warmly on her back. His deepening breaths told her he too was exhausted and not far from sleep.

"I love you," she murmured quietly.

"What was that?"

"You heard me," she whispered playfully, smacking him gently on the chest.

"Yeah I did," he admitted, "but I want to hear you say it again, just to prove that I wasn't imagining it."

She raised her head up to look him full in the eyes. "I love you Lee Adama."

"No takebacks?" he grinned.

"No takebacks."

"Good, because I love you too Kara Thrace, and I want to marry you."

She blinked once, twice. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive. It's what I've always wanted. Every vision I've ever had of my bright shiny future has included you. I can't imagine it happening without you."

She sagged down, a sad smile drawing out her beauty even more than usual. "I can't. At least not yet. I need to wait a while ... a proper mourning period. Michael's only been gone a few weeks - not even three - even though it feels like we've lived years since then."

"Yeah it does," he agreed, face somber. "How long do you think a proper mourning period needs to be?"

Kara thought for a minute before answering. "Three months?"

"I guess that sounds fair." He touched her cheek gently. "After that ... "

Kara couldn't stop the smile. "Yes. After that I will marry you."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Sixty-Two ~**_

The silence stretched on for several long moments after Kara left. Adama watched as the colour slowly began to return to his mother's face.

"I'm okay," she whispered, raising a frail, shaking hand as if to reassure him.

"Can you read my mind?" he asked.

"No, not exactly ... I mean I ... " She stopped as he fixed her with a penetrating gaze. "Okay, yes I can," she admitted, a tiny bit of pink colouring her pasty cheeks. "Sort of."

"How?"

"You're my son. We're directly related so our minds are linked."

"How come I've never been able to read your mind then? I've never even sensed that it existed."

"Because I never let you. I was supposed to be dead - I couldn't let you know I wasn't. It would have ruined all of my plans."

"So you haven't been reading my mind all along, all these sixty some years."

"No. I'm not reading your mind now, just able to sense what you're thinking about. You don't have the skills necessary to block other's thoughts. It's a discipline that needs to be learned and practiced."

Adama felt his cheeks grow warm. "I'd like to learn it. I still have a few secrets that I'd prefer not to have people ferreting out."

"Of course. But I wouldn't actually read your thoughts, that would be improper. We don't do that. We only link with those who are willing."

"But you said ... "

"I did use my ability to read your emotions when you were a young child. It helped me to understand you and learn how to comfort you. When I left we were so far apart I couldn't have connected with you even if I'd wanted to." She cleared her throat. "It wasn't my place to go messing around in your head anyway. It would have been unfair to you and likely would have caused us to change our courses of action in some ways, so it was best we stayed separate."

Adama regarded her with a curious eye before continuing. "So why are you in my head now? Isn't my privacy still just as important?"

"I understand it's a difficult concept to get used to. It must feel like a violation to have someone "reading" you."

"Actually yes, it does."

She reached out a hand and clasped his. "Rest assured I'm not trying to pry. This is a matter of life and death for us all, my people and yours. I wouldn't be doing it otherwise. I have needed to understand what sort of man you've grown into and whether or not you would be open to working with us to make our future a shared one."

"You wanted to know if you could trust me."

"In essence, yes."

"You could have just asked."

"People lie."

"Yes they do. Part of dealing with people is learning to understand when they're being truthful or not. Body language helps us read that."

"Why go through all of that effort when seeing directly into someone's mind gives you the answers you need without fear of untruths?"

"This is exactly why humans distrust Cylons," he said sharply. "You take away our free will and make decisions for us. People won't accept that."

"They'll have to. My people are all either Cylon or Cylon/human hybrid. They all have the ability to link and do so as a matter of daily existence. As our two peoples live together and cross-mating occurs, more and more will become like us. In several generations it will be all people know."

Adama humphed.

"Does this knowledge change your decision to work alongside us?"

He met her eyes squarely. "No, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

She managed a weak smile before slumping back into her chair. She took several long difficult breaths.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Far from it. Tonight's projection sapped almost all of what little energy I had left. But it was necessary."

"I should take you to Lifestation. Perhaps our nurses can help make you more comfortable and breathe easier."

She nodded weakly. "I would like to live long enough to see my plans come to fruition, but I don't want to impose and take up space in your infirmary."

"It's no imposition," he said softly, gently helping her up. "That's what our medical staff is there for. Besides, Laura came back to our quarters a short while ago so a bed has been freed up."

"Laura? Yes, she is your wife," Zero said faintly as they took small steps. She leaned heavily on his arm but she felt feather-light. It worried him.

"She is much, much more than just my wife," Adama said fondly, a smile brightening his craggy face.

"Tell me about her."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Kara was tired as she got ready in the morning but there was a constant smile on her face that had its roots deep down in her soul. The happy whistling coming from the bath area as Lee washed up mirrored it.

The kids were soon dressed, fed and taken to the babysitting and schooling area. Zach was excited to be back in school and Kara was pleased to watch him happily take a seat with Kiera before they left.

"Hey, wait up," a voice called out from behind them.

"Hey Karl. Shouldn't you already be at the meeting? Get lost along the way?" Kara teased.

He blushed. "Sharon's got CAP so I was just seeing her off." They walked amicably towards the heart of the ship. "Are you ... " he began tentatively. "I mean, how did you feel about what happened yesterday?"

Kara's eyes met Lee's for a moment before returning to the taller man's. "It's amazing Karl. It's a beautiful place and it's not far away. We'll be there soon."

"Are you sure it wasn't ... well, a big hoax? Sometimes Cylons can make you see things and believe things ... "

Kara flushed darkly, remembering Leoben and the way he'd twisted her mind so far around that she'd have said black was white at his prompting. And believed it man had had a terrifyingly creepy way of changing her reality and making her believe whatever he'd wanted her too.

"No," she shook her head vehemently. "I know this was real Karl. We were _there_."

"It's not that I don't believe you, but ... "

"It's real," Lee interrupted, voice definitive. "We were there. I didn't just see the image, I could feel the heat, smell the grass ... hell, I could even taste the humidity in the air. I can still feel it now, as if it's just around the corner, waiting."

"Exactly!" Kara said excitedly, eyes sparkling. "I can almost hear it calling, like a living thing that's whispering to me, beckoning me."

Lee nodded his agreement.

Helo shrugged. "It sounds pretty crazy to me but it does mesh with what the old lady said about needing to go there in order to find the way. You guys have always had some crazy-ass ideas but they seem to work out so I'm willing to go with you on this one."

Lee slapped him on the back. Helo returned it in comradely fashion. "Let's go. You know how the boss hates it when we're late."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Adama, surprisingly, was the last one to arrive at the war room. Haggard and walking slowly, he looked like he'd been awake all night. As he drew closer, the bags under his eyes reinforced that theory and Lee's heart went out to him.

"Are you okay dad?" he whispered, walking up to him.

Their eyes met and Lee flinched at the pain he saw there.

"It was a long night. We'll talk later," he added. "Work to do now."

They rejoined the others and Adama busied himself opening out the star charts they'd drawn up and pulling out the calculations they'd made based on earlier visions.

"Where is Zero?" Helo asked.

"She's unwell," Adama answered carefully. "The exertion yesterday was too much for her and she needs to rest."

"Can we do this without her?" Tyrol asked.

"Yes," Lee replied immediately. "Kara and I know where Terra Nova is. We can lead the way."

"Are you sure?" Adama pressed.

"Yes."

"Then let's get to work."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Are we really so close?" Helo couldn't disguise the note of hope in his voice. "Only three more days travel?"

Kara nodded decisively. "We should send a scout ahead. You know, check out the route and make sure it's safe."

"Good idea," Adama approved. "Any volunteers?"

"I will," Lee and Kara said in unison.

Adama smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

Lee shrugged nonchalantly but he couldn't stop the smile from lighting up his face.

"Guess you know us too well." Kara grinned impishly.

Adama smiled warmly and it was like a hug enveloping both of them. "It's good to see some things haven't changed."

Helo shrugged comically. "I guess Sharon and I will play babysitter while you guys do an encore of the Apollo and Starbuck show."

"Would you? Thanks Karl." Kara batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hey no problem. Anything for you." He moved in and gave her a swift hug. "You guys go on out there and find us our new home."

Kara saluted. "Yes sir."

"Now that's what I like to see. I do outrank you after all."

"For now."

"Now?" Adama broke into their exchange. "Are you planning on taking over my job because that's the only way you'll be able to outrank my XO."

Helo punched Kara's arm lightly. "Don't even think of trying it. I answered to you long enough, now it's your turn," he laughed.

"Are you really considering rejoining the military?" Adama asked, growing serious.

Kara couldn't help but hear the hope in his voice. Her eyes darted over to Lee. "Considering it. I'll let you know when our mission is done."

"You'd better not be the dying leader then, else you won't be coming back," Helo said. "And much as I like your rugrats, I don't want two more children. My own two are enough."

"I think the position of dying leader has already been filled," Adama said sadly.

Lee's eyes began to sting. "Is she going to be okay? How long has she got?"

"Not long. Hopefully she'll last long enough to see our new home. I wouldn't count on it though."

Lee gave his father's shoulder a squeeze. "Can I see her? I've barely spoken to her and she is my grandmother after all."

Adama nodded. "I'll take you down to Lifestation. Kara can get things ready for the mission."

*** * * * * * * * * * * **

Tyrol watched his son as they strode through the corridors. Nicky's shoulders weren't slumped as they had been for the past two weeks and his head was held high, his eyes meeting those of the people they passed instead of looking down.

"What's up dad?"

"What do you mean what's up?"

"You're staring at me."

"I am?" Tyrol coloured. He'd thought his appraisal had been quite surreptitious.

"Quit being a pain in the neck. That's my job."

Tyrol smiled. "Just noticing you look different. Happier. More confident."

"I guess."

Tyrol huffed to himself. Nicky wasn't one for volunteering thoughts and feelings and he himself was no good at initiating these kinds of discussions. Cally had always been the one to take on that part of child-rearing but now it was hitting him hard that he had no choice but to develop that skill if he wanted to be able to communicate with his son.

"Are you feeling better about who and what you are now that you've had a chance to spend time with others like you? I know I said lots of stuff about being proud of who you are but those are just words. You need to feel it for yourself."

"Yeah, I think so. I felt so alone before, like I was the only one. But to find out there are so many people like us out there and that we were made to be this way ... not some freak of nature or something ... it's cool."

"Is that what the kids were calling you? A freak of nature?" Lines grew on Tyrol's forehead.

"Sort of. Yeah."

Tyrol gripped his son's shoulders and turned the boy so they were facing each other. "Don't you ever believe that. Cylons are people too with just as much right to life as humans. We have an advantage over the humans as well - we know who our creator was and that she loved us enough to protect us and help us survive at all costs. We're meant to be here and we have a purpose."

"It was kind of neat yesterday," Nicky said excitedly, opening up and letting the smile out. "The whole vision thing was a little odd but cool too. We helped to find our new home."

"You didn't just help; without you it couldn't have been done. All five of you were absolutely necessary. It should make you feel proud to know you're one of the very few that can help us find our new home."

"It does." Nicky lifted his head higher, a smile spreading across his face. "Feels like I have a reason for being here."

Tyrol pulled his son into an embrace. "And that's the key to everything. Having a purpose in life. Having a reason to live. It's something we all need."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Zero's smile as Lee and his father entered the room was warm and welcoming. A quick scan of her face showed Lee that his father had indeed been right about the projection wearing her out. She looked much older today than yesterday and much more frail. Nonetheless, she held out a long, bony arm towards them and grasped Lee's fingers in her cold ones as he came to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry yesterday was so hard on you," he said softly.

"I'm not," she countered. "It was good to see home and I was happy to be able to be a part of the process that took you there. You do ... know how to find it," she added slowly, almost making the thought a question.

Lee nodded. "We've got the map laid out and Kara and I will be flying ahead to make sure the co-ordinates are correct."

"Both of you?" A new wrinkle appeared on her forehead. "Be careful. Your children need you. As does everyone else."

"Everyone else? What do you mean?"

"You are both leaders. People follow you. The transition to life on a new planet will not be easy and the people will look to you for guidance."

Lee sighed. "Didn't I mention that I don't want to lead?"

Zero smiled. "You did but you can't argue with destiny. No matter how much you might fight it, it always brings you back to where you need to be."

Lee smirked. "I've noticed that."

She squeezed his hand. "You will do what is necessary for your family and for the larger family that needs you. They are big shoes to fill but you were not called Apollo for nothing."

Lee stared deep into her eyes, his own filling with tears as he pleaded silently with her. "Please hang on," he whispered. "I want you to be able to stand on Terra Nova with us and see our new beginning."

"I will do my best child. That is what I want too, more than anything else."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

They pulled out of the flight bay, smooth as silk, and took off into the inky blackness of space. Their current location was devoid of all-but space dust and a few chunks of rock that had once been asteroids. It was dark and lonely but the only emotion Lee felt was elation. He was flying again - with Kara! Starbuck and Apollo were back, more of a team now than they ever had been before.

"I can't believe we have to take a Raptor," Kara grumbled.

Lee laughed. "You'd rather spend several days in your Viper with little oxygen and even less comfort? At least we're flying. Doesn't that count for something?"

She grinned. "I s'pose, but I want to be in my Viper," she pouted. "It's smaller, more maneuverable, more like ... "

" ... home?" Lee finished.

"Yeah."

"Me too. But at least we're out here again, together, doing what we do best."

She smirked. "Fighting?"

"I hope not." He laughed. "Co-ordinates ready?"

"Ready and entered. FTL ready?"

"Spun up and standing by."

"Good hunting," Adama interrupted. "Stay safe."

"Will do on both counts," Lee answered. "And dad ... take care of ... everything."

"Promise."

"Three-two-one ... jump."

The familiar crackle of the comm channel disappeared in an instant but it was replaced by a brilliant light shining so brightly Kara could barely open her eyes.

"Could use some sunglasses," she muttered.

"Hmm," Lee agreed, quickly shifting the controls so they spun around to face the opposite direction. The star's glow backlit them, making the interior light unnecessary.

They looked at one another, finally able to open their eyes more than just a slit. "This is it, right?" Lee said softly.

Kara didn't bother to check the computer. She shut her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Yes."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Sixty-Three ~**_

The pain from her incision stabbed white hot at each step but Laura Roslin didn't let that stop her as she strode through Galactica's corridors proudly. She had always prized dignity highly and lately it seemed to have been suffering a near-fatal blow. It was time to resurrect it and assume the mantle of her former self.

From the looks of heartfelt gladness on the faces of the people she passed, she sensed she was the only one aware of her crippled dignity. They all looked pleased to see her and up and about and had nothing but words of encouragement. It fed her sore heart and made her lift her head just a fraction higher as she walked.

"They do care about your well-being you know," Adama murmured quietly beside her.

She eyed him sharply. "I have wondered."

"I know, that's why I said it. But the people care about you and have all been pulling for you."

"That's surprising."

"Is it? I don't know that it should be."

"I've made many unpopular decisions as President."

"Which have later proven to be the correct choices. People have learned to respect you even if they don't always agree with you. They keep electing you don't they? And I haven't heard a single person say anything bad about you personally either."

She chuckled. "Not like they'd tell _you."_

He joined her and for a few moments the tension of the situation eased.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked a few minutes later as her steps slowed.

"It's now or never. I have to be."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know."

"Good."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The elderly woman looked less frail than she had in the early hours of the morning when Adama had left her, perhaps due to rest. It pleased him.

"It's good to see you Billy," she said warmly. "And you've brought Laura along. I was hoping I'd get to meet you before it was too late," she added, turning her smile to the red-haired woman beside Adama.

"Likewise," Laura said, taking the proferred hand and shaking it gently.

"Sit," Adama said, pushing the lone chair in the cubicle up beside the bed for her.

She sat and the two women regarded one another in silence.

"So you say you're Bill's mother," Laura began.

"I am."

"You know that's pretty hard to believe."

"You're a skeptic."

"Damn proud of it too."

"Laura!" Adama interrupted.

"It's okay. I like it when people are honest. I'ts refreshing."

Laura smiled her first genuine smile. "Well we do have that in common. So tell me how it's possible that Bill could be your son. I have no love for the Cylons who tried to murder us all but apparently you're different and the man I love is one of you. I need to understand."

"Fair enough."

Zero began to tell her tale from the beginning, Adama interjecting now and then to share his part of the story that she'd been unaware of most of his life until only a few days prior. It was a lengthy story and by the end of it she was obviously weary and her face had paled several shades.

"Water," she said suddenly. "Pass me the water please."

A discreet cough drew Adama's attention and he turned to peek outside the curtain.

"You've been with her a long time sir. She's tired and needs to rest. You need to go."

Adama nodded just as the shipwide speakers came to life.

"Admiral Adama report to the aft Hangar Bay. Pass the word to Admiral Adama. Please report to the Aft Hangar Bay immediately."

"I think that's my cue," he said and turned back to the women, now silent. The atmosphere wasn't jovial but it was less tense than it had been when they'd arrived. It was a good start and better than he'd honestly hoped for.

"I need to go," he said, smiling apologetically.

"As do I," Laura said, rising from her chair.

The three looked back and forth at one another for a silent moment, then Adama stepped forwar and gave Zero a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere on me."

She returned his smile, eyes bright with tears. "Don't worry, I'll be here. You two go and do what you have to."

The two women shared and almost warm smile.

"She's a very sweet old lady," Laura said after they'd left LIfestation and were some ways down the corridor. "I want not to like her but I don't seem to be able to."

Adama smiled. "Another case where the heart rules the mind. When we first met you thought I was an awful person and you never thought you'd even be able to have a working relationship with me, yet look where we ended up."

"So true." She linked her arm in his and they continued towards the outskirts of the ship. "Do you suppose the summons is because Lee and Kara have returned?"

"I sure hope so."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Even the all-too familiar hiss of the Raptor hatch opening set Kara's heart beating rapidly. Though she'd moaned and groaned about flying a Raptor instead of a Viper, the truth was she was as excited as Lee to be back in the cockpit again. The viper show-off demonstration for the Earth officials had been fun and had started her adrenaline flowing again, but there was something real about the danger of being on an actual mission that couldn't be matched by anything less. It was as much an addiction as smoking and drinking alcohol had been for her a decade earlier, one she obviously hadn't given up completely.

Lee too, had a flush on his cheeks and a glow in his eyes that she hadn't seen since before New Caprica. It made her feel young again.

They stepped out onto the Raptor's wing, watching as Adama and Roslin strode across the bay slowly. They looked like a king and queen at home in their realm heads held high and pride and purpose in their steps.

"We found it sir, exactly where the coordinates said it would be," Kara announced, too excited to wait for the question.

A slow smile spread across Adama's face. "This news deserves a toast. Ambrosia ... anyone?" He spread his arms wide, asking the question of the entire deck crew.

A few moments later, a bottle was passed forward. "It's not exactly ambrosia sir," one of the orange-jumpsuited knuckledraggers said, cheeks pink, "but it's the closest I've been able to come with what I've had to work with. Been working on the recipe for nearly two years now."

The crowd surrounding them chuckled as Adama popped the lid and took a long swig directly from the bottle. Kara's tastebuds tingled as Adama grimaced and wiped his mouth.

"Good stuff," he said and took another drink. Then he held up the bottle. "To Terra Nova, our new home. We've worked damn hard and suffered more than any people should have to suffer to find a place to call home. May it work out this time so all of our suffering and loss may not have been in vain."

There was a silence in the bay, as there always was when Adama spoke words of such gravity.

"So say we all," Lee said softly, nodding.

"So say we all," the people echoed.

"So say we all. So say we all."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Are you sure you don't want to come to the meeting?"

"You're kidding, right?" Kara made a face. "You're going to try to convince the quorum that we should ditch all of our technology and live like our ancestors did thousands of years ago. That's an argument even_ I _don't want to be a party to. And you know how much I love a good fight."

Lee smiled and kissed her cheek. "That I do, so long as it isn't with me anymore."

"No promises ... " She winked mischeviously. They kissed passionately then Lee pulled away groaning inwardly and shifting his weight.

"I'll see you on the other side then," he said throatily, a blush colouring the back of his neck where the too-long hair had begun to curl.

Kara's cheeks wore exactly the same shade as she bade him goodbye. "Good luck," she added in a whisper, though he couldn't hear it. "You're going to need it."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Lee cringed at the looks that each and every one of the delegates gave him, remembering how just a few minutes earlier they'd welcomed him and hailed him a hero for finding a home for them. Now he saw nothing but disbelief and distrust, and a heavy amount of animosity mixed in there as well.

"You want us to what?" A small balding man whose name Lee habitually forgot spoke up. "What are you, crazy?"

"That is the most insane idea I've ever heard."

"Even more insane than that," someone else echoed. "Start over? Live like prehistoric people?"

"It's not that bad people. We have language so we can communicate easily. That already puts us way ahead of prehistoric people. We have the memories of how things used to be. We can use what we find on the planet to recreate that. It won't take us thousands of years to develop a similar civilization to the one we have now, it'll happen in only a few generations."

"Why wait that long? We have it all now."

Lee endeavored to explain, as he had to Kara, just how dangerous that made them to the aboriginal people.

"Just because we have the weapons doesn't mean we'll use them," a voice, heretofore silent, piped up.

Lee laughed harshly. "Come on, we're human aren't we? We can't even get along amongst ourselves. How do you think we'll be able to relate to a whole new group of people who are likely much different than we are? It's going to take time to develop a relationship with them and it won't be helped if we attack their people over some misunderstanding and wipe half of them out."

"What if they're not friendly? What if they attack us first?" A belligerent voice asked. "Surely you aren't suggesting we don't defend ourselves."

"Of course not," Lee said firmly. "But we fight on even ground if we have to. Use only the weapons they use and don't let ourselves have any advantage over them."

"How do you expect us to win then?"

The chattering grew silent.

"I _expect_ us to find a way to live peacefully with them. I _expect_ we won't have to fight, we'll strive to get along and work together. Our survival up to this point has been dependent on us being unified. Our future will have us sharing a home with Cylons and a whole new race of people. It's more important now than ever before that we work towards peace or we might just as well give up before we start and nuke ourselves now." He threw his arms up in the air as he spoke, as if to illustrate the futility.

There was silence around the table and for an elated moment Lee thought maybe the discussion was over and he'd won.

"Well you're quite the optimist, aren't you?" the Pythian Sun's captain said, his heavy brogue still unable to disguise the humour in his voice.

Lee smiled and shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. "Always have been, always will be. I guess it's just who I am."

"You make a convincing argument son and I'm ready to back you on this but for one point. How many medical supplies do we have left in the infirmary?"

Lee looked to his father to answer. "There's a modest amount of anti-bacterials and anti-virals. We were able to synthesize some a few years ago when we scoured one of the planets we landed on to restock our fuel. Everything else is down to almost nothing."

"I vote we take those with us. We've struggled to stay alive this long; it would be a shame if we settled on our new home and our people were wiped out by a plague that was curable."

"Any germs we'd be infected by there would be new and likely not curable with what we have," Lee argued.

"True, but we're all carriers of our known pathogens. We will be exposed to new germs in our new environment but we're also going to take our old germs with us. We should at least be able to fight those."

Lee's eyes held a touch of humour. "How does a ship's captain come to know so much about illnesses and curing them?" he asked, a smile breaking out.

"My wife was a virologist back on Virgon. I heard a lot about it, though I had no interest in any of it at the time."

Lee pondered it for a moment while the collective eyes in the room watched him. "I don't like the idea of taking anything with us," he admitted.

"We would only use what we have to and once it was gone we would start fresh with whatever we find on the planet. It gives us a better start, more of a chance to get established without being wiped out before we've barely begun."

"I think it's a good idea," Roslin chimed in. "Medicines to cure, not weapons to kill. I don't think it will give us an advantage over the Terrans in any way, just help us and the next generation to survive the change."

Lee met her eyes and nodded. "Okay. Fair enough."

"What are we going to do with everything else?" the Virgon Captain asked. "Our weapons, our ships ... how do we get rid of them?"

"Well, we're going to need them to land and get everyone on the ground. How to destroy them without leaving any remains ... " Adama stopped.

The room was silent for a good three full minutes before anyone spoke. "I have an idea," Lee said slowly. "It's kind of crazy and would take a lot of work to organize ... and we'd need a volunteer for a suicide mission ... " He stopped, feeling the tension in the room spike.

"What?"

"Fly them into the sun."

_**~ TBC ~ **_


	64. Chapter 64

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Sixty-Four ~**_

Lee drew in his first lungful of fresh clean planetary air with a deep sense of relief. Relief that it was actually real and that he'd survived the longest three days of his life to get here. _No, not the longest by far_, his subconscious reminded him. _Remember when Kara disappeared and was gone for two weeks back on Caprica? Remember when she disappeared - right in front of your eyes, both times - and her ship blew up? You thought she was dead. Those were the longest days of your life._

He reached out and clasped her hand in his tightly, heart beginning to pound at the thought of losing her again.

"We're here," he whispered, voice awestruck. "We made it. It's real."

"I thought you were certain it was."

"I was, but ... "

He didn't need to put the thought into words. She knew and obviously felt the same way.

"It's utterly amazing."

The air buzzed with excitement and anticipation, the arrival of the Basestar barely causing a ripple of dissent among the former colonists.

"Alright everyone, we have work to do now. There'll be plenty of time for sightseeing and gazing about in rapture once we get everything we need off our ships and get ourselves some shelter."

Adama's words seemed to jump-start everyone, and they moved into high gear, everyone helping everyone else. Lee was kept busy for hours helping those who needed it, finding places for tents and tree-branch shelters, and helping those who were unable to build them alone. He didn't see Kara or the children for hours, only realizing the sun was setting as he felt her hand on his arm.

"Come," she said softly; it was a question as much as a request.

He nodded and spoke a few words to the elderly couple he'd been helping. Kara led him away from the main body of the group, far enough away to be alone but close enough to see the rest of the encampment in the distance.

"Here," she said with a little nod. "I want us to build our home here."

"Here?" Lee echoed. "So far away from the others?"

She nodded, biting her lip. It wasn't an obvious gesture but it was one he knew well. "I've never really part of the group; neither have you. We've tried to fit in but we're different. Strangers."

Lee took her two hands and held them firmly. "Unique. Out of the ordinary."

A slow smile spread across her face. "Extra-ordinary?"

"We are Apollo and Starbuck," he said softly, smiling. "There's never been anyone like us."

"And there never will be," she finished. They shared a long look before either spoke again.

"I like the idea of us being set apart from the rest," Lee said. "Especially after the close quarters we've had to live in over the last decade."

"I haven't, but I've grown used to having space," Kara said. "I can't imagine life as a sardine again. I want my own cabin in the woods far away from the settlement."

"Are you sure I'm the one you want to be sharing it with?" Lee glanced involuntarily at the Basestar.

Kara's cheeks reddened. She remembered. "You've always been the one I wanted to share it with. Always."

Lee swallowed hard, eyes prickling with tears he sought to blink away. "Let our bright shiny future begin here then."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Tyrol returned to the spot he'd scouted for his tent to find it already assembled and everything set up perfectly. "What the ... "

Suddenly three children streaked past him, laughing as they ran.

"Hey Nick!" he called out.

His son stopped dead, noticing him for the first time, and causing Kiera, who'd been chasing him, to plow into him and knock him to the ground. This caused more fits of laughter.

"What's up dad?"

"How'd you ... I mean, when I left ... " He waved at the tent.

"Oh that. I got bored while you were off working on Galactica so I decided to get it set up."

"He only needed a little bit of help," Helo added, walking over from another cluster of tents nearby. "Boy's good with his hands, just like his father."

Tyrol smiled proudly as NIcky blushed. "Aw, it wasn't very hard."

Helo touched his shoulder as Nicky stood up. "You did well."

Nicky positively glowed and his dark eyes shone with pride.

"Now you kids get back to playing. That's an order," he added with mock severity. He grinned as they laughed and ran, dodging people and tents and acquiring more children as they went along.

"Thanks man," Tyrol said softly.

Helo glanced at him and saw the glint of tears in his eyes. "He's a good kid Galen. He's just ... had a rough time of it the last few months. I think the change will be good for him."

"I think so too."

"Change is good."

Tyrol sighed, heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. "So say we all."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"I hope you're not still expecting me to build that cabin in the woods for you," Adama said, as he caught the wistful look in Laura's eyes.

"Well ... " She kept a straight face as long as she could manage, eventually breaking into a large affectionate smile as she took his arm. "I'd love it, but I don't expect it."

"Maybe we can get someone younger to do it for us," he suggested. "I'm not sure how we'd pay them ... "

"You brought them to a new home, I think everyone here owes you. Besides, money hasn't been important to us since we left the Colonies, why should it start now? Bartering sounds like a better way of doing things."

Adama smiled. "I"ll put the word out that we're looking for a builder. Let's head back to the main encampment. I need to see how ... " He paused significantly, "Zero is doing."

"It feels strange calling her that, doesn't it?" Laura observed.

"Yes. But it feels stranger calling her my mother."

Laura pondered for a moment. "Doesn't she have a name? I mean if she lived among humans and even had a family she must have had a normal name. Did she tell you what it was?"

"Amelia. She said she was also called Amelia."

She squeezed his arm. "Perhaps that's how you should start thinking of her."

"Perhaps I will." He smiled.

*** * * * * * * * * **

Sam grunted and wiped the sweat from his brow. The other men made building a lean-to from sticks and twine look easy but it wasn't.

"I'm sure they're cursing inside just like you are, they're just too macho to let anyone see it."

He turned, smiling, and embraced his wife. "Will I ever get used to having you right inside my head, thinking my thoughts with me?"

"I hope so," Tory said, chuckling, "because even if you decide you don't want me there and walk away, I'll still be able to know exactly what you're thinking."

A wry grin crinkled his eyes. "What am I thinking now?"

She slapped him playfully. "Not now, in front of everyone."

"Tonight then, once it's dark and everyone goes to bed. I'm in need of some serious stress relief. It's been too long."

Movement drew his eyes away from hers, as he spotted a familiar figure headed their way. "Kara," he said by way of greeting, not quite sure what else to say, or think for that matter.

"Hi Sammy." She nodded at the he dark-haired woman beside him. "Tory."

"Starbuck."

Kara shifted her weight and looked back up at him. "Can I have a moment alone with you?" she asked.

He glanced at Tory then nodded. "Sure." She wandered off slowly, only looking back once. "So ... " he said slowly. "How've things been?"

"Good. Pretty good." She cleared her throat self-consciously. "I mean, considering the circumstances."

Sam smiled knowingly. "Are you and Lee ... "

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay with it."

There was an awkward silence. "Did you come here just to get my approval Kara? Because it's been a long time since you and I were together, and ... "

"No," she interrupted. "That's not why I came." Her cheeks grew warm. "Although I am glad you're okay with me and Lee being together. Considering what happened between the three of us ... " She stopped, knowing she didn't need to say it aloud.

"Listen Kara, I loved you and I would have liked things to work out for us but I think I knew deep down inside that it never would because there were always three of us in that relationships. Threesomes don't work."

Kara snorted, despite her best efforts to hold it in. "Sorry."

His cheeks grew red. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know. Really I do, I just couldn't help the thought."

"To get back to the subject, I'm glad you've found someone that can make you happy. I was never the one and it just hurt both of us when I tried. But we moved on and found different lives. I still care for you Kara, of course I do. But I'm happy with Tory. She and I have something you and I never did. I'm not quite sure how to describe it but I think it's the same thing that exists between you and Lee."

Kara smiled almost shyly at him. Their eyes held and they shared the smile.

"So what did you come for?" he finally asked.

"To say thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with us on this. For helping us find Earth and being behind us all the way."

"It's our destiny too, Kara. You may have been the arrow to point us in the right direction but this future belongs to all of us. We need to work together in order to survive."

"Is that how all of your people feel?" she asked candidly.

Sam nodded. "We are unified in purpose, though still retaining our individualism."

"Astounding."

"It certainly has its benefits. I think humans could do with a dose of joined minds. It eliminates the need for petty squabbles."

"Perhaps." She grinned mischeviously. "But it can be fun to fight. Gives you a need to kiss and make up."

He shook his head and clucked at her though his eyes danced. "You are incorrigible, Kara Thrace."

"I know. Always have been, probably always will be."

He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "Be well and be happy Kara. Know that I've always got your back if it ever comes down to it. I hope it doesn't but if it does, I'll be there for you."

She hugged him tightly, fighting tears. "I know. Likewise."

They held on for a few moments then he pulled away. "You'd better get going now. I've got a house to finish building for my wife and family."

"Family?" Kara arched an eyebrow.

Sam leaned forward and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "I don't think Tory's figured it out yet but I can sense it inside her."

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you Sammy. I know this is what you always wanted."

"Sometimes wishes do come true."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"It's tough work pushing a wheelchair through grass. A lot tougher than I would have expected." Adama stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You won't have to do it for much longer," Zero said softly. "I'm leaving soon."

"Don't talk like that," he admonished. "You're going to be fine. I'm sure the fresh air and sunshine will do wonders for you and you'll feel like a new woman in no time."

The air was strained as the three of them headed to a reclusive spot in the trees. Finally Zero broke the silence. "Stop."

He did and came around to face her.

"I'm volunteering."

He blinked. "For what?"

"You need a volunteer to remove your ships and all of their technology from this planet. I'm volunteering."

"You can't do that," he said firmly.

"I can and I am."

"You don't know what you're ... "

"Yes I do. It's a one-way mission. I'm well aware of that."

"But you'll die." Adama swallowed hard over the lump that had instantly grown in his throat. "I can't let you do it."

"I'm dying anyway. Nothing you can do will change that." She spoke gently but firmly. Adama looked helplessly at Laura.

"She's right Bill. Who else can we ask to do this?"

"No one," the elderly woman answered for him. "You can't ask anyone else to give up their life for the good of the community. They're all young yet and have lots of living to do. I'm old, ready to leave this world. I've survived long enough to see you make it home ... and I even got to see_ you_ again Billy, something I never even dreamed was possible." She reached out and took his hand. "It is all I could have wanted and more. I'm content to die now."

"No!"

"Bill." Laura's gentle but insistent arm held onto his. "This is the best way. You know it in your heart."

He continued to protest but his voice cracked. "No."

"It's time for you to let go, just as it once was time for me to when you were a child. It's painful but we must follow our destinies, wherever they lead."

A tear spilled out of his too-full eyes as he saw the sadness he felt mirrored in her eyes. "Amelia ... mother ... "

She squeezed his hand. "I love you too Billy."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"That's a pretty large task."

Adama, now fully in control of himself, nodded at Gaeta. "I'm aware of that."

"I'm not sure we have the equipment we need. Networking our systems was always taboo so it's not like that part will be easy, but slaving it all to the Basestar's control?"

"Make it happen. And quickly." He put a hand on the younger officer's shoulder supportively. "I have faith in you."

Gaeta nodded. "Yes sir."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"We're looking forward to having you teach Madam President."

Laura shook her head, smiling. "Call me Laura, please. I won't be President much longer."

Roberta Anderson, the more senior of the fleet's two teachers, cocked her head slightly. "Oh?"

"It's time for me to move on. Pass the reins to someone else. Someone _younger_." She emphasized the last word. "We're making a fresh start here and I think it's time we had some new blood in charge. I will content myself with lending a hand in the school part-time and spending the rest of it growing old with my husband and grandchildren."

Roberta smiled. "I can't think of a better way to retire."

Laura smiled as the warm breeze picked up and ruffled her hair. A chunk of it fell out and blew down to the ground between them. Her cheeks flushed as she reached gingerly down to retrieve it. "I guess I still need to take it easy for a while yet until the drugs do their thing and make me better."

Roberta laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You do that. Take all the time you need. There will always be a place for you here when you're ready."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

A gangly youth Gaeta didn't recognize stood before him, casting a shadow over his work. He frowned. "What do you want?" he said in a surly voice, annoyed at having his concentration disrupted.

"To help."

"I'm sure there are people who need tents put up or sticks gathered." He looked pointedly at the boy then back down at his work. "If you'll excuse me, I have important work to do."

"Chief Tyrol sent me here."

Gaeta swore to himself. The next time he saw that good-for-nothing ...

"I'm good with computers sir. He thought I could help with the networking. The Admiral wants the job done quickly before the local peoples see ... "

"Fine. Here." He shoved a bunch of papers at the boy. "See if you can figure these specs out. Once we do that, we _might_ be able to figure out how these computers work. Then we'll have to figure out how to get them to talk to Galactica."

"Yes sir."

Two hours later Gaeta was interrupted again. "Sir?"

"What?" Gaeta couldn't keep the irritation from his voice. "Are you making some progress?" he added, attempting to be a little kinder.

"I think so sir. I've got all of the ship's computers talking to each other. Speaking the same language, if you know what I mean." He grinned. "Galactica is boss now; one word from her and the others will obey."

Gaeta pressed a few buttons, typed in some commands and sat back and stared at the panel in front of him. "Well I'll be damned. How the hell did you do that so quickly?"

"Easy peasey. Computers talk to me. I understand their language. My dad always said I spoke in mathematics better than I did in words and I guess he was right. I just know what to say to them to get them to do what I want."

Gaeta stared at the boy, a new respect growing in his eyes. "What's your name?"

"John Sutherland, sir."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I think anyway, it's hard to keep track of time out here. They say it's been ten years since the Cylons attacked the colonies and I was eight at the time."

"How did Tyrol know about you?"

"I've been working with him for a year, helping with ship diagnostics for the small craft. Not that there weren't plenty of people who could do that, but he always said it was best to train up new people just in case. I mean you never know what might happen."

"No," Gaeta said slowly, almost wistfully. "You never know." He held out his hand. "Well, welcome to the bridge Mr. Sutherland. We can certainly use someone of your talents here right now."

"Thank you sir. I'm honoured to help. What do we do next?"

"Now we get Galactica and the Basestar talking to one another. I suspect this is going to be the most difficult part."

"Well, maybe it would be easier if we worked with one of them who know how the Basestar works. I'm pretty good with numbers but biological computers are something I've never worked with before."

"Good idea. I know just who to ask."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

"Bill."

Adama turned at the sound of his name. The face and the voice were unfamiliar, yet there was something about the man standing in front of him ...

"Do you know who I am?"

Vague memories surfaced, memories of the Cylon war fifty years earlier.

"Should I?"

It was so long ago now, all he remembered were fragments. Indistinct pictures, frozen in time. Bits of half-remembered conversations. More feeling than memory.

"Bill, you and I have shared many things over the years, including a deep hatred of the Cylons. Who ever would have guessed I'd turn out to be one of them? It filled me with disgust at first; I can't even begin to imagine how you're going to feel, finding out what I am."

Adama staggered backwards as the knowledge hit him. "No, it can't be," he rasped. "Saul?"

The younger man nodded. "In the flesh. So to speak."

"You, of all people ... "

"I know, I could hardly believe it myself. But before you condemn me ... "

"Why should I condemn you?"

Tigh blinked a few times. "Why? I was an enemy agent. Perfectly placed too. A sleeper who never figured out what I was until it was too late. I'm not one of you, I'm one of _them_."

Adama stared at him. Shame stared back at him through Tigh's young eyes. "You don't know? She never told you?"

"Know what? She who? What are you talking about?"

"Your leader."

"Zero?"

Adama nodded. "She's my mother." The two men stared at one another. "Which means ... "

" ... you're one of us too," Tigh finished, voice filled with awe.

"Or you're one of us ... or we're just all the same. I don't frakking know anymore."

Tigh grinned. "You're a Cylon. Adama is a Cylon."

"Looks like that idiot Leoben was right all those years ago."

Tigh let out a long, low whistle. "Of all the people in this frakking fleet, you and I would both turn out to be Cylons. The odds of that are ... "

" ... beyond calculation. I think there was no coincidence there Saul."

They stared at one another for long minutes as the sun began to dip below the horizon, digesting the information they'd shared and wondering how it was going to affect their future.

"So ... are we ... okay?" Tigh asked eventually, breaking the silence.

Goosebumps rose on Adama's arms that had nothing to do with the rapidly chilling air. "We're more than okay," he answered in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. He pulled the other man into a friendly hug. "We've been friends through the good and the bad, always having each other's backs no matter what the circumstances. A little Cylon technology can't change that."

Tigh squeezed and patted his friend on the back. "Together then, to the end."

They separated and Adama nodded. "To the end."

_**~ TBC ~**_


	65. Chapter 65

_This is it everyone, the end of the tale. I began it before season 4 started, working under the premise that BSG would have been a very different story if Kara hadn't come back, but it's turned out to be a good alternate season 4 with twists and turns that didn't happen on the actual show but that I would have liked to see. I have tried to incorporate much of canon into the story while remaining true to my original vision and I think I've succeeded in that goal. Ultimately, I wrote the story because it interested me and I wanted to, but I really want to thank all of you who've been along for the ride for this last year and a half with me. Some have dropped in to comment here and there, some have been faithful commenters all along. Some have challenged me and told me they didn't like aspects of the story, some have been staunch supporters, and some have even made suggestions for me. I've appreciated any and all feedback as, whether I like it or not, it means you're reading my story and have opinions about it - what more could any writer want? :) So THANK YOU ALL for being there and supporting me in my writing. You're all wonderful!_

_**~ Bright, Shiny Futures - Chapter Sixty-Five ~**_

Gaeta almost felt sorry for disturbing the Admiral. He stood still as a statue, oblivious to the people working around him, watching the sun as it dipped down, painting the sky pink, orange and red.

"Sir?" he said quietly, walking up beside the Old Man.

"Yes Gaeta," Adama turned to look at him. "You have news?"

"Good news sir. The ships are ready for take off."

Adama clapped his shoulder. "Well done. I knew you could do it."

"It wasn't so much me as my new helper," Gaeta confessed. "It would have taken me much longer on my own."

The older man stared at him curiously, then smiled. "It's a rare man who doesn't take credit for other people's work. I'm proud of you for being honest."

Gaeta smiled. "The only difficulty now is that someone has to be on the Basestar to set the trajectory and keep the ships steady. That someone is, as Lee pointed out, not going to come back ... "

"I know son." Adama swallowed hard. "I already have a volunteer."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Sharon put her arms around her husband's waist and smiled up at him. "It looks fabulous."

They both smiled at the rough timbers they'd begun to make into a home - still very rough and needing much finishing - as their daughters wandered through the three rooms, marveling at how much space there was and how they were thrilled at not having to share a bedroom with their parents anymore.

"Three rooms," Sharon said dreamily. "That's almost like living in a mansion."

"And with all of this," Helo spread his arms wide, "as our backyard. This,_ this_ is truly what freedom is all about. I feel like a king."

"Where are Lee and Kara going to live? Are they settling in the 'town'?"

Helo shook his head. "I saw them earlier over there." He pointed to a copse of trees a couple of hundred metres away. "If I know them, that's where they're planning on building."

"Good." Sharon snuggled up to him. "It's good to keep your friends close by."

*** * * * * * * * * * **

Tears flowed freely down the old woman's cheeks as Zach and Sara let go of her and ran back to their mother. Lee stepped forward, a half-smile gracing his face as he sought to keep the tears at bay.

"Take good care of them for they are the future," Zero whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I will," he returned in the same subdued voice.

She gripped his hands tightly and he jumped at their coldness. "We will see each other again in the afterlife. Until then, may your future be happy and may the sun shine brightly on you and your descendants."

Lee, not a religious man by any means, was moved to utter a prayer he barely remembered from his childhood schooling. "May the Lords of Kobol hold you in the palm of their hands until we meet again."

He stepped back into the crowd beside Kara and watched as his father pushed the wheelchair into the Basestar's interior. Several minutes later Adama returned, tears unabashedly running down his weathered face. He joined his family, gripping Laura's hand tightly as they stood at the front of the crowd, ready to watch a piece of their past disappear forever.

One by one the ship's engines ignited, the combined thrumming of the mighty machines making the very earth beneath their feet vibrate.

"Our bright, shiny future starts today - right here, right now," Adama shouted, "but let us not forget the sacrifices that have been made to get us here. Let us remember the ships that held together for a decade, providing us with shelter when we needed it most. Let us remember the men and women who gave their lives in the pursuit of this dream. They did so willingly so we could have a better future. Let us remember as we move forward, who we were and what we've accomplished, because while this is the end of an era, it is also the beginning of another one. A better one."

Kara bit her lip as she choked down a sob. "So say we all!" she yelled out proudly. Lee squeezed her hand and joined her in the second repetition.

The crowd took up the chant, repeating it over and over as the ships began to fly, until they disappeared over the horizon towards the rapidly setting sun.

**~*~*~*~**

**Two months later ...**

Lee heard his children coming before he saw them, their joyful voices shouting and laughing as they ran over the hill towards him. Another child was with them; a black-skinned youngster wearing nothing but a spotted loincloth.

He stopped in his tracks as a man who looked remarkably like the child stepped over the hill and into view. Their eyes met and Lee's heart skipped a couple of beats. Then he drew in a deep breath and headed towards the man. First contact with the native peoples was bound to happen sooner or later, and he smiled inwardly, thinking of how apropos it was that he - the leader of the new colony - was going to be the one to experience it._ Or rather, he and his children ... _

He dusted off his hands ruefully, as, though he was now President of the colony, he was currently working in his family's garden and was covered in dirt.

The other man walked towards him, appearing unafraid, and they stopped a few metres apart.

"Hello," Lee said cheerfully.

The man uttered a sound that was probably meant to be a word but Lee couldn't understand it.

"My name is Lee."

Still a gutteral response, possibly two words this time.

Lee tapped his chest. "Lee. My name - Lee."

The man lifted a hand and for a moment Lee knew a flash of fear. The man wore several spears tipped with metal arrows and he guessed they'd do him much harm if the man chose to use them. But the hand came up straight and he pointed at Lee with his index finger. "Lee," he repeated, the normally simple syllable sounding difficult and strange coming out of his mouth.

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Lee." He touched his chest. "Lee Adama."

White teeth shone as the man touched the centre of his own chest. "Kekembele."

Lee pointed at him and attempted to repeat the name. "Kekembele." It felt stilted coming off his tongue, but a smile grew in the man's eyes as he nodded. _At least we've got that in common,_ Lee thought gratefully. _It's a beginning._

Kekembele reached around his neck and drew off one of the beaded necklaces he wore. He stepped forward and put it over Lee's head, speaking another word Lee couldn't understand, however the light in the man's brown face as he performed the gesture was unmistakable.

Impulsively, Lee reached over his own head and pulled off the chain he still wore, despite having been a civilian for many years. The dogtags tinkled and glinted brightly in the sunlight. He put the chain carefully around Kekembele's neck. "Friend," he said.

They smiled at one another.

The three children streaked by, laughing and panting as they ran, having easily bridged the race, colour and language barriers as children did and able to communicate well. Lee envied them.

"Come," he said, turning his body towards the home he'd begun building. Kara stood in the doorway, tension evident in her silhouette as she'd witnessed the meeting. He gestured for Kekembele to follow him. "Come, meet my family."

The man nodded and began to walk with him, no hesitation.

_Yes,_ Lee thought to himself as his heart surged with joy. _We finally did something right._

_**~ THE END ~ **_


End file.
